Naruko VS Class 3A: ReMiX
by Ignisha
Summary: REWRITE'S OUT "I'm Not a Student at an All-Girls' School!"
1. Undercover Mission, START!

Ignisha: First of all, I'M SORRY **LAZY HERMIT**!!!! I was just so bored and this just suddenly went typing!!

Naruto: Can we just get this over with?

Asuna: I agree with Whiskers…

Ignisha: Alrighty! I do not own Naruto or Mahora Sensei Negima! ENJOY!!!

Naruko VS Class 3-A: ReMiX

* * *

Episode One: Undercover Mission… START!!!

* * *

A 16-year-old blond boy walked up to one of the tents. The Shinobi there greeted him with respect. Well, who doesn't? He just saved a whole village from an unbeatable villain, known as Pein, the Leader of the Akatsuki. Ever since he came back from Myoobokuzan, he saved the village form Pein, tracked down the real Pein, known as Nagato, "killed" him, and saved the whole village.

Guess that earns him a plus one and one step closer to reaching his goal.

Anyway, back to the main story.

One of the Shinobis saluted and said, "Naruto-san! What brings you here today!?"

Uzumaki Naruto groaned. "Please! Enough with the –san suffix!! Just call me Naruto! And Tsunade-baa-chan called me here."

The Shinobi nodded. "Very well then Naruto-san!! Please enter here!"

Naruto groaned even more as he walked through the tent's flaps. He entered to see a blonde woman, around her twenty's. Naruto gave a mock salute. "Tsunade-baa-chan! You call-… BUGAAAAH!!!!!"

Tsunade twitched an eye brow as she threw a sake bottle at Naruto.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!?"

Naruto pointed a finger up into the air. "At least, 247 times, Tsunade-baa-chan…"

*SNAP*

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!"

"… 248…"

* * *

(Later, and cleaning of blood)

"Well, what do you want me to do, Tsunade-baa-cha-…" Naruto caught himself before he could say anymore. Tsunade nodded. "Yes, in fact, I have a mission for you."

"EH!? B-but, shouldn't I stay here!? I mean, we still need to repair Konoha and there might still be the Akatsuki out there!! Surely I told you about the Akatsuki's mastermind!!"

Tsunade groaned. This is the part that she hates about Naruto, his Back-Talk attitude.

She lifted a scroll. "I know, but we don't have much of a choice, we need money to rebuild Konoha, and even though we have Yamato to do that, even he can't construct that many woods at one time."

Naruto groaned, knowing that she was right. "Alright, fine, give me the damn mission."

Tsunade handed to the mission to Naruto, who looked through the scroll, only to stop, look up with a dumb looking face and stutter. "B-but, th-this mission…"

Tsunade nodded.

_-Mission Type: Protection and Guard_

_-Mission Rank: A, possibly S_

_-Mission Description: you are to guard a school, Mahora Academy, located in Japan, during a festival that will take place in the next few days. While this is a protection and guarding mission, it is also an undercover mission, requiring you to pose as a girl. You may whatever means to pose as one. You are not allowed to let anyone know who or what you are. The Headmaster, namely Konoe Konoemon, will fill in the details later on. Thank you for your assistance._

_-Signed, Takahata Takamichi_

_-Recommendation by Godaime no Hokage, Tsunade: E-Rank Jutsu, Oiroke no Jutsu is allowed to pose as a girl-_

Then, hell broke loose. Well, not literally, but you know what I mean.

"You want _ME_ to use _Oiroke no Jutsu _(Sexy Jutsu) and enter an _All-Girls' _School!?"

Tsunade nodded.

Hell broke loose, again…

"Why do _I_ have to go!? I'm a _boy_!! Wouldn't it make more sense if a _girl_ goes!!??"

Tsunade sighed. "Yes, I know that…"

"Then why do _I_ have to go!!??"

Tsunade looked at Naruto. "That is because this mission requires a girl of at least 13 to 16, and since all of our Kunoichi's who are around that age are gone on missions, you're the only one left…"

Naruto stared at Tsunade as if she grew another head. _"You know that others will find this really awkward and weird, right, Tsunade-baa-chan…?"_

*CRASH*

Next thing he knew, Naruto was on the ground, bleeding. "Wh-what was that for?"

Tsunade shrugged. "I don't know I just felt like hitting you…"

"Anyway…"

Naruto stood up. Tsunade took this to continue. "The only reason I'm asking you to do this is because of two things. You are the only _male_ Shinobi out there who has to guts to use Henge no Jutsu and transform into a _female_," She said, emphasizing the two genders.

Naruto sighed.

"The other reason is because this mission also requires protection. And we all know how protecting you can be, especially your 'precious' people."

Naruto nodded.

Tsunade continued. "Also, I'm the Hokage, so you have to do everything I tell you to. Sure you saved me from comatose, but rank beats that got it?"

Naruto sighed. Suuuuure, he did save Tsunade from going comatose by using that same jutsu he used on himself countless times before to save himself from dying. By combining his chakra with the Kyuubi no Youko's chakra, and mold it into a completely new healing chakra that can heal everything. Then again, it wasn't tested much on _everything_, so they don't know its fullest capability. But then, after he learned the way of the Sage, it became much easier by combining his chakra, the Kyuubi's chakra _and_ nature chakra; and then mold all three into a stronger healing chakra.

Naruto sighed again, taking a stance. "Alright, so when do I leave and how long is it?"

Tsunade nodded. "You leave tomorrow, and the mission is about week or so, so don't worry, you'll be back before you know it!"

Naruto groaned. _"Sure, after all, I am going to go to a place that's a lot like Ero-Sennin's books… Kami please don't let me die…"_

* * *

(Tomorrow)

Naruto sighed as he stood in front of the gates that lead to Konoha. He turned to see his teammates and Tsunade behind him. He sighed as Sakura walked up to him.

"Sakura-chan…"

He froze as Sakura hugged him, tightly. He blushed as he felt Sakura's breasts touch his chest. "Sa-…"

"Don't… just… don't say anything…"

Naruto looked at her. "Just promise me that you'll be safe…"

Naruto smiled before hugging her back. "Sure, I promise…"

Sakura sniffed as she let go.

"Um… Naruto?"

"Hm…?"

"You can let go now…"

"AH!!! S-sorry Sakura-chan!!"

Kakashi chuckled as he limped towards Naruto. He gave him a small box. Naruto raised a brow. "Your father asked me to give this to you should you reach an age good enough for maturity."

Naruto felt himself tearing up as he took the box. "Heh, you better be careful next time Kakashi-sensei! Cause next time, I won't be able to rescue you!!"

Kakashi let his eye turn into an upside-down U. "Sure…"

Tsunade then reached over to Naruto to flick him. Naruto flinched, but instead was pulled into an embrace. "Take care Naruto…"

Naruto grinned. "Since when was I never careful?"

Both Kakashi and Sakura coughed, resulting Naruto to glaring at them.

Suddenly, a blinding light took over them as a middle-aged man walked over. The group uncovered their eyes to see the man. He wore a white suit and wore rectangular glasses. His hair just started to become gray over age. He also has a slight beard.

Naruto blinked. "Uh… and you are?"

*BONK*

"OW!!! Sakura-chan…"

"Baka, show some respect!"

The man chuckled. "Don't worry about it. My name is Takahata Takamichi; I am looking for the Shinobi that you chose for the mission?"

Naruto saluted mockingly. "Ossu! Right here Takahata-san!!"

Takamichi nodded. "Very well, shall we?"

Naruto blinked as Takamichi took hold of his shoulders and in another blinding light, they were gone.

Kakashi, Yamato and Sakura gawked at the show while Sai, well... Sai just stood there with no emotions showing, again. Tsunade only sighed. "Takamichi, who knew that he would be such a show off...?"

Shizune only chuckled lightly in agreement.

* * *

(Later)

*FLASH*

"WOAH!!!!!"

*SLUMP*

Naruto, now on his ass, looked around. Everywhere he looked, it was decorated by wooden wall and pictures and shelves. He looked behind him to see a wooden, double door. He looked in front of him to see what looks like a desk and a leathered chair, plus a huge window. _"Kinda like the Hokage's office… but not big enough…. I think…"_

He was about to say something when the chair in front of him turned around, revealing a really old man with a long white beard and HUGE eye brows! _"Whoa!! Bushy-Brows and Mega-Bushy-Brows are nothing compared to this old man's!!!"_

But due to his nature, he will reply the same way he usually does to old people. Taking up a mocking salute, he shouts, "Yo!! You called old man!?"

The man chuckled, obviously liking the lack of formalities. "Ohohoho, oh yes, yes. I have been expecting you, Shinobi-san…"

Naruto grinned.

The man then noticed something. "Ah… shouldn't you be a girl?"

Naruto face faulted while Takamichi sweat-dropped. "Ah, right. I forgot to mention, all the Kunoichis are busy, so I'm the only one who can take the mission… Uzumaki Naruto, by the way…"

The old man nodded. "Konoe Konoemon and why are you the only one who can take this mission?"

Naruto only stood straight, held out his hands and clasped the together with two fingers from both hands pointing up, shaping the Hitsuji (Ram) Seal. "Oiroke no Jutsu!!"

*POOF*

Takamichi raised a brow while Konoe chuckled. In Naruto's place was a female, age 14-16 (I don't know…), has a pretty fair body (think Chizuru, if not a little lower or higher...). She has long blond hair tied into two ponytails and still has those whisker-like markings on each side of her cheeks. She has bright blue eyes. She winked as she held the victory sign in front of her. "Uzumaki Naruko, at your service!!"

Konoe laughed. "Ohohohoho!! Very cute! But can you take up the challenge?"

Naruko winked. "Give me anything, and I'll do anything!!"

Konoe leaned closer, with serious eyes. "Even sex-...?"

*BAM!!!!*

Konoe had his head cocked back as a fist hit his cheeks, with the fist connecting to Naruko's arms. "Except that!"

Konoe rubbed his cheek as Naruko huffed and looked away. "Yes, yes... I see... Very well then, Takamichi, will you show Naruko-chan here her new homeroom?"

Naruko held up a hand to stop Takamichi for a minute. "One question, Headmaster-sama!!"

Konoe raised a brow. "I'm all ears..."

Naruko smirked. "You can tell me first about this weird energy you're emitting..."

Konoe raised both brows. "So you can...?"

Naruko nodded.

Konoe nodded back. "I see... very well, what you are feeling are what we Mages call Magic..."

Naruko raised a brow in confusion. She shook her head. "Ok, I know Chakra, Nature Chakra and Youki, but not once have I heard of Magic or Mages... I thought they only existed in books..."

Konoe chuckled. "I see, well, we are very much real! There are actually four main energies in the world: Magic, Chi, Youki, and your very own Chakra..."

Naruko nodded. "May I have a demonstration? Please? *Please insert heart*"

Konoe nose-bled a bit as he nodded. He ruffled through his robes and mumbled a bit. "I know it's here... somewhere... AH!! Found it...!"

Naruko raised a brow as Konoe brought out a small wound with a star tip. She blinked as Konoe waved the wand in front of him. "Practe Bigi Nar, Ardescat!"

With that, a fire flaked out of the wand. Naruko blinked in surprise as she leaned closer at the wand. _"Odd... So this is Magic... It's not Chakra, that's for sure... And it's like doing a fire jutsu, but instead of using hand seals, they use incantations...? Cool, wonder if I could learn it...?"_

She leaned back to her formal position and nodded. "I see... so, Magic runs on..."

Konoe waved a hand. "That'll be explained later. Now, I believe you'll like to visit your new classmates! Ah, and do be careful, your class is very... hm... Energetic... if you're not careful, something might happen. Your homeroom teacher is also a ten-year-old, so please be easy on him..."

Naruko nodded and followed Takamichi out of the room. Konoe chuckled. "Hohohoho, this will be pretty good... Wonder how he'll take it...?"

He then thought for a bit as he looked out the window. He then realized something. "Drat! I forgot to ask him something!! Oh well, there's always next time... Ohohoho!!"

* * *

(Later...)

"Dammit Negi!!! I can't believe you snuck into my bed again!!"

Negi Springfield, a young boy with red hair and spectacles, sighed as he slowly walked with his students and roommate, Student #8, Kagurazaka Asuna and, Student #13, Konoe Konoka. "I'm sorry Asuna-san! But you know I can't help it!!"

Asuna, a girl with orange hair in two ponytails tied by twin bells and heterochromic eyes, one green and the other blue, huffed and turned away from him.

Konoka, a brown haired brunette and brown eyed girl, giggled. "Hurry up you two! We're going to be late unless you stop acting like bickering couples!"

Both Negi and Asuna blushed crimson as they turned to their friend. "We are not like that!!!" They shouted in unison.

The three ran, err, skated in Konoka's case, towards the school. They then later entered their classroom. Once they entered the room, they were greeted by their fellow students. And as usual, Student #29, Yukihiro Ayaka, also known as Iincho or Shotacon (by Asuna), got into another heated argument with Asuna, while Student #3, Asakura Kazumi, took track of the bets.

"Girls, please calm down!!"

The girls ignored Negi and continued to bet on who's gonna win today's fight.

"PLEASE SETTLE DOWN!!!!!!!"

That got the girls' attentions. But before Negi could speak, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened to show Takamichi walking in. "Ah, good morning Negi, is it alright if I took some of your class' time?"

Negi shook his head. "No, it's alright..."

Takamichi nodded. "Alright then." He then faced the students. "Girls, I would like to introduce to you your new classmate, you may come in!"

The girls turned their attention to the door as a hot blonde girl walked in. She had electric blue eyes and had two ponytails. Her body immediately took place on the top 5 best body and on her face was three whisker-like marking on either side of her cheeks. Over all, she was very cute. Once she entered, in the back of her mind, a voice rang out. _**"Finally!! Some real prey to have fun with!!! Mwahahahaha!!"**_

The more magical knowing people felt shivers against their spines. This included Asuna, Seat #10, Karakuri Chachamaru, Seat #15, Sakurazaki Setsuna, Seat #18, Tatsumiya Mana, Seat #19, Chao Lingshen, and Seat #26, Evangeline McDowell. Others who felt something strange were Kazumi, Seat #4, Ayase Yue, Seat #12, Ku Fei, Seat #14, Saotome Haruna, Seat #20, Nagase Kaede, and Seat #27, Miyazaki Nodoka.

She smiled as she tilted her head to the side. "Hi everyone! My name is Uzumaki Naruko! Nice to meet you!!"

Immediately, maybe almost too immediately, the girls, save for a few, ran up to Naruko and started asking questions.

"HI!! Where are you from!?"

"What's your favorite color!!??"

"Do you have a boyfriend!?"

"Are those whisker marks real!?"

"What are your 3-Sizes!?"

Naruko felt her eyes swirling as she tried answering the girls' question. Both Takamichi and Negi tried their best to calm the girls. "Now now, let Naruko-san get some air!! Girls!!"

Suddenly, before Naruko could say something, she felt someone touch her breasts.

"Ahhhhh..."

"Um..."

Naruko immediately thought inside her, his, her, you know what I mean, mind. _"SHIT!!!! If I don't get away from these girls quickly, I'm gonna dispel!!!! No wonder Jii-san said to be careful!! Woah!! Oh man, that girl's breasts are HU-... STOP IT!!! Damn it...!"_

After a few minutes, the girls got tired of asking questions that never got answered. _"Whew... I swear that was a close one..."_

* * *

(Later, after class...)

"Neh, Naruko-chan, what room number do you have?"

Naruko turned to Konoka who was putting on her skates. She then dug into her jacket's pocket and took out a number. "Um... I think its Room #2-12...?"

Konoka smiled. "Then we're roomies!! That's my room too! And Asuna and Negi-kun's!!" Naruko looked at Konoka's warm smile and immediately blushed a bit. _"Wow, she's pretty cute... Good thing I got over Sakura-chan... Though I wouldn't mind her asking me out... WAIT!!!!!! Hold on there Naruto!! You are here for a mission!! Not some date! Dammit, I gotta stop thinking to myself sometimes..."_

"_**And yet, he still does no matter how many times he says that..."**_ A certain voice whispered in its sleep.

Naruko raised a brow. "Asuna...? Sorry, I didn't catch everyone's names... who was that again?"

Konoka giggled as she pointed at said-girl who was, again, manhandling Negi. Naruko sweat-dropped. Naruko leaned closer to Konoka. "Were they always like that?"

Konoka nodded as she skated over to her friends. "Asuna!! We have a new roommate!!"

Asuna let go of Negi and looked at Naruko who was smiling and waving at her. Asuna smiled and waved back before turning to Konoka. "Are you sure? Isn't four people too much?"

"It's ok; I can take the couch..."

Asuna gasped in surprise as Naruko walked over to them, questioning in her mind as to how Naruko heard that. Konoka pouted. "Aw, and I wanted either one of us to sleep together..."

Naruko immediately blushed. _"Sleep... together...?"_ Fantasies immediately filled her mind.

She shook her head to see everyone already ahead of her. She ran after them. "H-hey!! Wait up!!"

* * *

(Room #2-12)

After everyone showered and washed up, everyone took their places in bed, or couch, and got ready to sleep.

"Good night!"

"'Night Negi-kun, 'night Asuna, 'night Naruko-chan!"

"'Night..."

"... 'Night..."

And the night was filled with many "Z's".

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"**Mhmhmhmhm... So, the Kit finally found himself in a place filled with many selections of vixens, eh? Fufufufufu, finally to hatch my 16-year-old plan!! Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!"**

And the darkness was filled with many laughter.

* * *

Ignisha: And END!!!!!! There, as much as I hate to say it, it's not bad...

Asuna: Great... one more male inside my room, why me!?

Naruto: Shut up!!! At least you don't have to pose as a girl and enter an All-Girls' School!! *Shudders* the torture that will come...

Ignisha: And that is all folks, not sure when to update this, probably when I have the time... Oh, and please vote for whether or not I should restart Mahora Magister Magi! SEE YA!!!

*BLIP* -END-


	2. Mission on! Close to being Revealed!

Ignisha: If someone wants me to stop, just say so

Naruto: Please...

Asuna: Yes, please...

Ignisha: Not helping. Carry it away Chamo!!

Chamo: Got it boss! Ignisha doesn't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima! GO!!

* * *

Naruko VS Class 3-A: ReMiX

* * *

Episode 2: Mission on!! Close to being Revealed!!

* * *

(Someone's dream)

"_U-um... well, uh..."_

_Asuna blushed as she and Takamichi stood next to each other with the World Tree in view._

"_Is there something you want, Asuna-kun...?"_

"_Uh... y-yes, yes there is, well uh... I... uh... I just want to say that... uh..."_

"_Hm...?"_

"_I-... I LOVE YOU!!!! I loved you since the beginning!!!"_

"_Hm... is that so...?"_

"_Y-yes...!"_

"_Then I'm glad..."_

"_Huh...?" _"H-he sounds different... younger...?"

"_The thing is... I always cared about you, and still am..."_

_With that, Asuna felt a hand on her shoulder and chin and pulling her closer to a body. But to her surprise, the body was shorter than she expected it to be. Confuse, she looked up to see a face (but she can't see it due to the shadow of his hair) about to kiss her. The interesting thing is the whisker-like markings on each side of his cheeks._

_She held her breath as the man's mouth closed in to hers..._

* * *

(Reality)

Asuna woke up to feel something next to her and a delicious odor coming into her senses, thus making her forget about the dream she had earlier. _"Hm... Ramen... WAIT A MINUTE!!!!! I swear, if Negi-baka snuck in again, I'll...!"_

Angrily, but sleepily, Asuna opened her eyes and allowed them to refocus only to see, not a ten-year-old, red-haired brat, but a blonde-haired boy she doesn't know next to her. She blinked as she watched the boy breath in and out in a rhythmic fashion. She blushed as she took a better look of the boy. He was about her age, if not older. He is slightly tanned and has three whisker-like markings on each side of his cheeks. Over all, he reminded her of Naruko.

Suddenly, the boy stirred as he sleepily opened one eye, revealing bright blue orbs. Stretching his arms, he rubbed his eyes and opened both of them before focusing them to see what was in front of him. He blinked. He blinked again. He blushed as reality hit him for what is going on right now.

"_Oh boy..."_

"A-... Asuna-... san...?"

The scream that was held in was finally let out.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The boy held his ears in pain as both Negi and Konoka woke up. Negi turned left and right. "W-what happen...?"

Konoka rubbed her eyes sleepily, already used to the wakeup call. "Moh, Asuna, shouldn't you already be used to having Negi-kun sneaking in-..." She looked up expecting to see Negi on Asuna's bed only to see a different boy.

The boy rubbed his ears as Asuna scooted to the farthest corner of her bed. "Wh-who are you!? N-no!! Better yet, how do you know my name!? Wait! How the hell did you get on my bed!!??"

The boy blinked as he looked at himself before frowning. "Wha-...? Oh crap..."

As he was about to explain, Asuna called onto her Pactio and wacked the boy off the bed and onto the wall, creating a human shaped crater. The door then opened to reveal Setsuna, all dressed and holding her katana.

"Ojou-sama (mistress)!! I heard a scream! What happen-..."

As soon as she spotted the boy, she grabbed the hilt of her katana. Both Asuna and Negi grabbed their respective weapons and jumped down as the boy groaned and sat up, clutching onto his head.

"Damn, that hurt... a lot... Ouch..."

The boy opened an eye to see everyone in battle stance. He frantically waved his hands in front of him. "W-wait!!! Don't' attack!! I have an explanation for this!!!!!"

Asuna huffed and gripped onto her harisen. "Yeah, you can explain after I beat you beyond recognition!"

The boy sweat-dropped as he dropped his head. "That was harsh Asuna-san..."

A tick mark appeared on Asuna's head as she prepared to attack the boy. "NOW HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ME!!!!????"

To her, and everyone's, surprise, just as the harisen came into contact, the boy exploded in a cloud of pink smoke.

*POOF*

Just as that happened, Naruko came in. "Huh? What's going on...?"

Asuna, Konoka, Negi and Setsuna only stared blankly at where the boy sat, which is now empty, unable to comprehend what just happened.

* * *

(Later...)

"And then, when I woke up, a boy was lying next to me!! Grrrrr, when I get my hands on him, he will never live to see tomorrow..."

Naruko, who was now sweating beads, nodded as Asuna retold her story. "Ok... Now tell me again, how did the boy look like?"

Asuna sat into thinking position before opening her eye. "Well, he had spiky, blonde hair and blue eyes. He smells like ramen (cue sweat-drop) and is about our age, if not older... I think... He also has those whiskers on each side of his cheeks, kinda like yours, Naruko!"

Naruko sweat-dropped. "A-are you sure it's not scars or anything like that?"

Asuna shook her head. "Nope, I'm positive that it was whisker marks!"

The five got ready an started to head for school. While Asuna continue ranting about the blonde boy, Naruko was walking behind the rest, thinking frantically about how close it was to being discovered.

"_Crap that was _way_ too close... I almost got exposed!! If my clone hadn't been hit by Asuna-san, I would've been found out!! Good thing I left early and left a clone so that no one would have noticed!! Though I wonder how the Henge got dispelled... Meh, I can worry about that later... Right now, I have to figure out how to explain my situation in case I get exposed!!!"_

"_**Gehahahahaha!!!! Getting nervous under the pressure, eh Kit!?"**_

"_Eh!? Kyuubi!!?? What the hell do YOU want!?"_

"_**Aw, admit it Kit, you like one of these girls!!"**_

"_Sh-shut up!! I don't tell you how to live your life!!!"_

"_**Yes, but I'm sealed inside you, so technically I do get told how to live my life..."**_

"_Wh-whatever..."_

"_**Anyway, what do you think?"**_

"_Think about what?"_

"_**The girls!! Geez, sometimes I wonder how you manage to survive all those years without one girl in your life!!"**_

"_Well, I guess Sakura-chan doesn't count, huh?"_

"_**Duh, that pink-haired banshee isn't even worth your sorry ass!!!"**_

"_AY!!! What did I say about insulting others!!??"_

"_**None of my business!! Anyway, I like these girls, why don't you take one as a mate?"**_

"_WHAT!!!!?!??? I'm too young for that!!!"_

"_**Old enough to kill, old enough to mate Kit. Besides, I like the red-head the most. There's more to her than meets the eyes! And although I never expected your clone to lose its Henge, you should take her as a Mate!!"**_

"_SHUT UP!!!!!"_

"_**Hey, I got a better idea!! Why don't you take all of them!!?? That's what I did when I see a vixen that I fancied!!"**_

"_Well I'm not you, ok!! I'm just a 16 year-old boy trying to obtain his future dream!!"_

"_**Yes, but right now you're posing as a girl!!"**_

"_... Shut up..."_

"_**Heheheheh, I'll let you think about it, see ya Kit..."**_

Naruko made a sour face as she walked alongside her roommates. Konoka noticed this and turned to her. "You ok, Naruko-chan?"

Naruko shook her head. "N-nothing, it's nothing... ahahahaha!!" She sighed in relief as Konoka nodded, taking the white lie. Soon, the school arrived into view and the five entered, walking down the hall and the stairs and into their classroom.

* * *

(Later...)

The class had decided to do a haunted house and had started working on it. The bell rung, suggesting that it was lunch time and that allowed the students more time to work on their project, not to mention that as they worked, they wore cat ears and whiskers, well, except for Naruko since she already has he own sets. Naruko whistled happily, happy that she was now over the ghost phobia. It was then that Kazumi walked over to her.

"Hey, Naruko-chan, have you met Sayo-chan? Our class ghost?"

Naruko raised a brow. "Ghost?"

Kazumi nodded. "In fact, she's right behind you..."

Naruko raised her brow again as she turned to see a pale looking girl with white hair and in a different set of school uniform. Naruko paled a bit before getting her ego straight and smiled, holding a hand up.

"Nice to meet you Sayo-san!!"

Sayo nodded happily as she smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Naruko-chan!!" She then held her hand to shake Naruko's, only to have it pass through it.

There was an awkward silence before Sayo was floating away, obviously sulking. "I'm sorry; I forgot that I can't touch anything... Maybe I should just leave..."

"W-wait!!! Don't leave!! It's pretty easy to forget that you can't touch anything, so don't worry about it!!"

Naruko nodded. "Asakura-san is right!! Don't think that because we can't touch means that we can't be friends!"

Sayo's face brightened up. "You *sniff* you mean that?"

Naruko grinned. "Of course!!"

Asuna stared at Naruko as she painted the wall. When she suddenly thought of something, the door opened to reveal Student #16, Sasaki Makie, holding a newspaper. "Hey guys! Listen to this!! It says that if you confess under the World Tree, then your love will definitely come true!!"

"Whoa! Really!?" Student #2, Akashi Yuna shouted.

"You know, I heard about a girl who confessed to her Senpai under the tree last year and he totally said yes! And they have been happily in love ever since!!" Seat #7, Kakizaki Misa, said.

While the girls were talking about the World Tree and who to confess to, Konoka talked with her fellow roommates (minus Naruko) and Setsuna.

"Wow that is so interesting!! Do you like anyone, Set-chan?"

Setsuna blushed. "O-o-ojou-sama!! What makes you say that!!?? A-anyway, what about you Asuna-san!? Are you going to confess to Takahata-sensei?" She asked, obviously trying to avoid the question.

Asuna blushed as a fantasy about her confessing to Takamichi was formed. Though it all went downhill as Takamichi was replaced with the same young boy she saw this morning. "She shook her head. "Uh... yeah..."

Konoka smiled with stars in her eyes. "Yeah!! You should totally do that!! I know last year went badly, but this year will come through!! I just know it!! Or you can always do it next year, or the year after that, or the year-..."

"Alright, I get it!!!!"

Meanwhile, Naruko was listening to the whole thing. "Huh, confessing under the World Tree? I saw it, that tree is huge!"

"_**Wahahaha, bet you're thinking about confessing to one of these girls in this room, aren't ya?"**_

"_I'm not thinking about confessing with Konoka-chan!!"_

"_**Hey, I didn't say anything about it being the Konoe girl..."**_

"_Why you!!!"_

With that, the connection went off, but behind the bars (well, technically he is...) a certain fox was gathering information from the girls and was finally hatching his plan. _**"Gehehehehe, the Kit won't know what hit him... Hehehehe..."**_

* * *

(After class)

Naruko was running-... err, dragged by Konoka as she and Setsuna ran around the campus. The two sighed as they saw Asuna running toward them, blushing like a mad man, depressed that she missed another chance of confessing to Takamichi. Naruko inwardly blushed. _"She looks cute when she's blushing..."_ She shook her head.

"I missed that chance... again..." Asuna sighed.

Konoka pouted. "Asuna, you missed that chance again...!"

"You're usually so brave too..." Setsuna added.

Asuna glared at her two friends. "You were watching!!??"

"How about this Nee-san? You can get a little training before getting to the real deal...?" A little ferret-...

"I'm an ermine!!"

Ahem... A little _ermine_ said hopping onto Setsuna's head and taking out a cigarette from who knows where. Naruko jumped back. "Woah!! The ferret is talking!!"

A tick mark popped on the ermine as he puffed his cigarette. "I am very offended by that Nee-san... The name's Chamo by the way...!"

Setsuna glared at the ermine. "You do know that Naruko-san here isn't Magically aware, right?"

"Actually, I knew about it before I came here..."

All three stared at Naruko who was blushing by the attention. "Um, I mean, I came from a small village of Mages who specialized in Wind and Fire magic, so..."

Asuna raised a brow. "And you're here because...?"

Naruko turned her gaze a little to the side. "Well, because... my family and friends thought that since I never left the village, I should try to get to know the urban areas, so here I am...!"

Chamo huffed. "Ignoring the Blondie, I have the perfect thing that could help with the training!!"

With that, they left to the dorms, with Naruko eyeing the ermine.

* * *

(Room 2-12)

Chamo sighed as he climbed off Naruko and sat on the table cross-legged. "Well then, now that we have some privacy here, I can finally show this." With that said, he took out a large jar (in his perspectives) of red and blue pills.

Konoka had stars in her eyes as she held the jar close to her face. Chamo smirked. "With this, you can change your age anytime you want!! The red ages you and the blue de-ages you!!"

Konoka happily took one and popped one into her mouth. "Like this...?"

*POOF*

The smoke dispersed, showing an 18-year-old Konoka, with her clothes tightly wrapping around her. Both Naruko and Setsuna blushed heavily at the view.

"_Oh crap, if she ages more, I think I'm gonna faint and dispel!!"_

"Wow!! Look Asuna!! I'm so sexy and mature!!"

Asuna nodded with a sweat-dropped. "Y-yeah..." Chamo held out a thumb. "Nice body work Konoka!!"

Konoka giggled as she took the blue. "Here, try some too Set-chan!!"

"Ah~, O-ojou-sama...!"

*POOF*

With that, the two transformed to two 7-year-old girls. As Konoka dragged Setsuna around the room, Chamo and Negi discussed with Asuna about turning Negi into his 30-year-old self and "practice" date with Asuna. Meanwhile, Naruko was staring at the pills. "Do these things really work...?" With that said, she popped one into her mouth.

*POOF*

The five turned to see a 5-year-old Naruko, with her hair now on the floor. "Wow!! This really does work on me!!"

Chamo frowned. "Konoka-ane-san, Naruko-nee-san, please don't waste so much pills, these cost a lot you know..."

Konoka ignored him as she decided to do a strip dance and popped a red pill and *POOF* a 28-year-old Konoka appeared in her place, with nothing but her bra and panties on. Asuna face-faulted as Setsuna blushed and Naruko had a nose-bleed and fainted.

But then, as soon as she hit the floor, a cloud covered her. *POOF*

The five turned to Naruko to see herself not as a girl, but as a BOY!!!!!?????

"WHAT THE!!!!!???"

* * *

Ignisha: And cut!!!

Naruto: Damn, found out...

Asuna: Great... more interrogating...

Ignisha: Yup, sorry if you folks wanted me to let Naruto hang up a little more, but I want him to be the one to help Asuna with her "fake" date, so yeah...

Naruto: Tch, whatever...

Asuan: And why do I have to be the one to date Whiskers!?

Ignisha: Cause I said so, well, that's all, and the class roster is below. I'm kinda tired to saying the Student # and then the name, so here it goes:

* * *

Student #1: Aisaka Sayo

Student #2: Akashi Yuna

Student #3: Asakura Kazumi

Student #4: Ayase Yue

Student #5: Izumi Ako

Student #6: Okochi Akira

Student #7: Kakizaki Misa

Student #8: Kagurazaka Asuna

Student #9: Kasuga Misora

Student #10: Karakuri Chachamaru

Student #11: Kugimiya Madoka

Student #12: Ku Fei

Student #13: Konoe Konoka

Student #14: Saotome Haruna

Student #15: Sakurazaki Setsuna

Student #16: Sasaki Makie

Student #17: Shiina Sakurako

Student #18: Tatsumiya Mana

Student #19: Chao Lingshen

Student #20: Nagase Kaede

Student #21: Naba Chizuru

Student #22: Narutaki Fuka

Student #23: Narutaki Fumika

Student #24: Hakase Satomi

Student #25: Hasegawa Chisame

Student #26: Evangeline A. K. McDowell

Student #27: Miyazaki Nodoka

Student #28: Murakami Natsumi

Student #29: Yukihiro Ayaka

Student #30: Yotsuba Satsuki

Student #31: Zazie Rainyday

Student #32: Uzumaki Naruko

Teacher: Negi Springfield

* * *

Ignisha: Whew, can't believe I actually did that...

Asuna: Was that really necessary?

Naruto: Yeah!

Ignisha: Truthfully? No. Does it help in many ways? Oh yeah

Naruto, Asuna: ...

Ignisha: Any way! That's all for this chapter, see ya next time!!

*BLIP* -END-


	3. The Date of a Life Time, Or is it?

Ignisha: Alright peoplz, time to start the new chapter!! And to be completely honest, I didn't think this story would get so popular! Now I'm kinda embarrassed, hahahaha...

Naruto: Let's just get this over with already!

Asuna: Again, I agree with Whiskers, just get the date over with...

Ignisha: Alright, sheesh, NEGI!!!!!

Negi: Ok Ignisha-san! Ignisha-san does not own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima! Enjoy!!

* * *

Naruko VS Class 3-A: ReMiX

* * *

Episode 3: The Date of a Life Time... Or is it...?

* * *

Asuna stood alongside a tea side as she waited for someone. She tapped her foot on the ground for a few seconds before getting bored and looking at the sky. She frowned.

"_He's late! Where is he!?"_

That train of thoughts stopped and crashed when she heard a familiar voice calling out.

"Oi! Asuna!"

She turned her head to see a 20-yr-old man with blonde, spiky hair and three whisker markings on each side of his cheeks. He is wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt. Over the t-shirt, he had a tan collared jacket, unbuttoned. Over all, he looked hot.

Asuna blushed as the man rushed over. He stopped as he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Heheh, sorry about being late, I was... well, held up for a moment..."

Asuna frowned. "Whatever, let's just get this over with... Whiskers..."

The man groaned. "Hey, my name's not 'Whiskers', ok? It's Naruto, say it with me, Na-Ru-To! I mean, honestly, it's not that hard!!"

Asuna rolled her eyes. "Right, I should just up and call you by your name that is so coincidently named after a fish cake!"

Naruto frowned. "For your information, it's not fish cake, its maelstrom, and it was my Godfather who thought of the name, not me!!"

Asuna sighed. "Alright, alright, let just get this over with..."

Naruto sighed. "Explain to me how this happened again?"

Asuna stared at Naruto.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

* * *

(Flashback/Unknown POV)

"_Noises... I hear noises..."_

*Sounds of bickering people*

"_People...? Oh yeah!! I remember!! That talking ferret gave us that weird pill and Konoka-san, Setsuna-san and I transformed into our younger forms. Kinda like Henge if you ask me... But then, Konoka-san just had to transform into her older self and do a strip dance!! That nose-bleed should be there for a long time..."_

*More sounds of bickering people*

"_Sigh, oh well, might as well wake up..."_

* * *

(Original POV)

"Mm..."

"Shh!! He's waking up!!"

An eye opened, revealing a bright blue orb. The owner allowed it to focus on what's in front of him. After the refocusing, the five figures in front of him revealed to be the owner's classmates and teacher, and that weird ferret-...

Wait...

Did Negi just say "he"...?

With that, the boy groaned and opened both his eyes and looked at himself, only to find out that he was tied to a chair.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!???"

He frantically tried to untie himself, but it all came to vain. "Dammit!! Oi, Negi-baka, what's going on here!!??"

Instead of an answer, he was greeted by a whack of a harisen on the head.

"OW!!! What was that for Asuna!!??"

"Shut up!!!!"

Shut up he did...

Asuna held up her harisen and held it in front of her, the point pointing at the boy's chest. "Ok, first question! Who are you!!??"

The boy, who has begun sweating beads, gulped. "U-uh... I don't think saying that I'm your classmate is gonna help, right...?"

Setsuna nodded as she reached for her katana. The boy sighed. "Fine, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, now will you untie me!!??"

Negi shook his little head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, as a teacher, I can't have a boy posing as a girl in my class!"

Naruto groaned. This is the part he hates the most, negotiation. Sure he held a few before, but most of them are really boring and useless. What's the use of negotiating if the opposing person is against it? Well, the answer's right in front of him.

Setsuna glared. "Alright then, Uzumaki Naruto, who are you, where are you from, why are you here?"

Naruto held his mouth in a straight line. "First of all, who I am is not your problem, where I'm from is classified to the highest point, and why I'm here, you can ask Konoe-san about that..."

Konoka thought for a bit. "You mean Grandpa?"

Naruto nodded. He then widened his eyes before smirking. Asuna narrowed her eyes. "What's so funny Whiskers!?"

"First of all, nothing's funny. Second of all, where did 'Whiskers' come from...?"

The five flinched as they turned to see Naruto behind them, untied and unharmed. Asuna, Negi and Setsuna held their respective weapons before Naruto held up his hands in surrender. "Now hold on!! I'm just a clone!!"

"Clone...? Then, you're a Shinobi...?"

Both Narutos nodded.

"Then, judging by the energy you're emitting, I'll say that you're from the Elemental Countries on the Hidden Continent... Correct?"

Both Narutos nodded again before narrowing their eyes. "Yeah, but how'd you know that...?"

Setsuna shrugged. "I'm a Hanyou, so I know much about Shinobis and Mages, including their origins and stuff..."

The Naruto clone nodded before dispelling, surprising Negi and Asuna. Konoka only stared at the original Naruto with stars in her eyes. Said-person blushing in embarrassment by the attention the brunette was giving. "S-so, uh..."

The five diverted their attention back to Naruto.

"A-are you gonna tell people about me...?"

Asuna raised a brow. "Why should we...?"

Naruto sighed. "Because, the reason I'm here..."

"_Guess I'll tell them, they are the closest people I'm with so far..."_

"Is because I'm here on a mission to help guard Mahora Academy during the festival tomorrow. Not to mention that I have to pose as a girl in one of the classes. I just ended up with Negi's by sheer luck... Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that this is also an undercover mission, so if anyone finds out, I'll probably be beaten to death..."

Negi nodded, understanding his feelings. "I'm here because I'm training to be a Magister Magi. I can't tell anyone without risking exposure and becoming a human ermine..."

Naruto looked at Negi with new found respect. "Really? I'm at a high risk of being beaten to death by my grandma! Maybe beyond that!!"

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"ACHOOO!!!!!!"

One of the Shinobis dressed in black and silver armor wearing a dog mask appeared out of nowhere.

"Is something the matter, Hokage-sama...?"

Tsunade rubbed her nose as she shook her head. "No, it's ok, you're dismissed..."

"Hai!" *POOF*

Tsunade groaned as she turned her chair to view the outside window. _"Guess someone's been talking about me..."_

* * *

(Back to our heroes, and heroines...)

"So, in other words, you're here because you're the only Shinobi who has the, as quoted by your Hokiga or something, "guts" to transform into a girl and pose as one in this school, right?"

Naruto nodded, surprised that Asuna was actually listening. "And it's 'HoKAGE', and the Jutsu's my invention, called the Oiroke no Jutsu!"

Setsuna "Hmm"d. "Interesting, may I see this Jutsu…?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure, I don't see why not…" With that, he stood up, placed his hands together in place of the Hitsugi seal, pumped a bit a Chakra and yelled, "Oiroke no Jutsu!!"

*POOF*

In place of Naruto was his female self, Naruko. "Hey!"

Setsuna took a closer look at the Jutsu. "Amazing… I bet you got a lot of Shinobis with this…"

Naruko stuck her tongue out. "Even got the Sandaime no Hokage with it!"

Setsuna stared at Naruko with her eyes bulging.

Chamo coughed. "Anyway, back on track, Nee-san, are you gonna practice date with Aniki or not…?"

Asuna blushed. "What!? No way!! If I were to practice date, I rather do it with Whiskers!!!"

*POOF*

Naruto blinked. "W-what…?"

Asuna blushed further. "U-um… I mean… uh…"

Chamo smirked his evil smirk. "Hoh…? What's this? Falling for the Blondie already…? I have found new respect for ya, Nee-san!!"

Asuna glared at the ferret ("ERMINE!!!!!!!"). "Sh-shut up!!!"

* * *

(Later…)

*Stare…………*

*Twik…*

*Stare…………*

*Twik, twik*

*Stare…………*

*Twik, twik, twik*

"Alright fine!! I'll practice date with Asuna, now will you please stop staring at me you stupid ferret!!!!!"

Chamo frowned. "I'm an ermine…"

"WHO FREAKIN' CARES!!!!!?????"

* * *

(Flashback End)

Both Naruto and Asuna walked. Asuna blushed as she felt a stare behind her, knowing that it was obviously Naruto. Why he is doing that, she has no clue.

But enough of that, cause I think we should take a visit to her thoughts and her views of Naruto... well then, shall we...?

"_Oh my gosh, he is so HO-... Wait!!! You have Takahata-sensei!! Baka, BAKA ASUNA!!!! Besides, that's not even how he looks like!! But even then, when he's in his original self, he still looks pretty cute... ARGH!!!!! What is with me these days!!?? First is Negi, and now it's Whiskers!! Why!!?? DAMMIT, quite staring at me will ya!!?? You're making me blush!!!!"_

While she was blushing to the max, Naruto was actually in his mindscape and walking at the same time (multi-tasker!!).

* * *

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"You want me to do WHAT!!!!!!????"

A certain giant fox cringed at the volume. **"Ugh, shut up!! Just do what I say and you'll do fine!! Now just remember what I told you and don't forget that incantation!!!"**

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Fine, but one question, how the hell do you know so much about Magic…?"

Kyuubi was silent for a moment. Just when Naruto thought he wasn't going to response, he spoke. **"Well, being a demon has its ups and downs… one of the ups being able to travel throughout the world while posing as a human… Of course, I've been almost everywhere, considering who I am…:**

Naruto nodded, taking it in. Kyuubi then spoke again. **"By the way, you might want to look outside, I think your date is having enough of you staring at her blankly and with such focus… eheheheh…"**

Naruto flinched. "Oh crap!! I forgot about that!!"

And in a flash, Naruto was gone.

When he left, Kyuubi chuckled inwardly. **"Heheheheh, too bad for him, I had everything planned out... He will take orders from me for today and things will go **_**my**_** way... Mwahahahahaha -cough, cough, cough-...... I'm going to have to lay off the Sake..."**

* * *

(Reality)

"Hello, you there…?"

Asuna huffed as she waved her hand up and down in front of Naruto's face, who didn't blink or flinch. "Hey! Wake up!!!" With that, she prepared to hit him only to have that hand be grabbed by Naruto who was grinning at her. "Sorry about that, I was just lost by your beauty..." _"That is so cliché..."_

Asuna blushed as she lowered her hand. "B-baka..." With that, she turned around and continued walking.

Naruto sighed as he continued to walk too. _"That was seriously too cliché..."_

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"Set-chan, move over, I can't see a thing!!"

"G-gomen Ojou-sama..."

Konoka pouted. "Set-chan, what did I say about calling me that...?"

Setsuna stuttered a bit as she blushed. "Uh... S-sorry, Ojo-... K-kono-chan..."

Konoka smiled and continued to spy-... Err, watch on the two "couples". She sighed in... "love" (?). "They look so good together, don't you agree, Set-chan...?"

Setsuna nodded hesitantly. "Uh... Yeah, Ojo-... Kono-chan..."

Another voice came from behind them. "Chamo-kun, this is so wrong... We are invading Asuna-san and Naruto-san's privacy...! We can't be here, and another thing!" The two turned to see a familiar 15-yr-old boy, glaring at the ermine on top of him. "Why do I have to take the pill again...!?"

Chamo, who was puffing on his smoke, sighed. "Because, what if a girl unexpectedly comes to you and asks you out? Then what? Who's gonna ask a ten-yr-old out, even if he is cute...?"

Negi glared at Chamo. "But I AM ten-yr-old!! Besides, it's thanks to this that Ako-san didn't recognize me when I helped her from falling off!!"

Chamo grinned evilly. _"One target accomplished..."_

Negi groaned as he watched Chamo continue snickering before turning his attentions back to the "couple". He frowned a bit.

* * *

(Back to Naruto and Asuna)

Naruto and Asuna walked together, oblivious to the group of four, plus one ermine, spying on them.

"_Great... It's one thing having Sakura all up on you when you make a mistake, and now, I'm at a horrible situation with a damnation of a Kitsune giving me hints of how it's done!!!"_

"_**Just deal with it Kit, and follow everything I tell you to."**_

"_That doesn't mean I have to like it..."_

"_**No, it doesn't... KIT, she's looking away, do it NOW!!!!!"**_

With that out of his mind, Naruto quickly muttered something and a gust of wind picked up and lifted Asuna's skirt, giving a quick preview of her pink panties. Naruto quickly blushed at the view. _"P-p-p-p-p-pink...?"_

Inside his mind, Kyuubi was immediately taking memory pictures. _**"And save! WAHAHAHAHAHA, this is even better that that Hyuuga-chick's!! Gehahahahaha!!!!"**_

Naruto inwardly groaned.

"_This is one of the stupidest things I've ever done... And how did you know that I had Magic, huh!?"_

Kyuubi sighed before talking again. _**"Because, idiot, Chakra, being your very own energy, is a special kind of energy, second to Youki. It is made up of two things, something you know as the spiritual half and physical half. Well, think of it as this: Magic allows Mages to manipulate spirits and stuffs and thus it's the spiritual side of your Chakra. Chi allows the user to power up their body and uses their physical energy to shoot energy particles and such, thus making it the physical half of your Chakra. You following or am I going too fast for ya...?"**_

"_N-no... just that I didn't thought of it that way... So then, both Taijustu and Ninjutsu are similar to Chi while both Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are similar to Magic...?"_

"_**Hm... he's following me very fast... almost too fast..."**_

"_Well...?"_

"_**Hm, yeah, you're right... Now back to the date, just do this and wait..."**_

"_Grumble grumble, fine... "_

(By the way, this all happened in a second... fast? I know... Anyway, back to the main story...)

* * *

(Reality)

Asuna blinked before finding out what just happened. She quickly blushed and pulled her skirt down. She turned and glared at Naruto. "You say nothing, kapish (sp?)...?

Naruto quickly nodded, not wanting to be in any more trouble. _"Great, look what you did you stupid fox!! She hates me even more now!!"_

"_**Nah, I don't think so. By the way, somebody's spying on the two of you..."**_

Naruto grinned. Evilly. Which did not go unnoticed by Asuna. "What...?"

Naruto shook his head. "No no, nothing..." _"Yeah, I know. Guess who's on the top of my list to prank tomorrow...?"_

Kyuubi smirked. _**"Atta boy..."**_

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Chamo nearly fell off of Negi's head bleeding as the group saw what happened. Negi groaned. "I knew it!! I knew something bad will come out of this!! I'm going to go and stop it right now!!"

But before he could go and stop them, both Konoka and Setsuna grabbed him and pulled him back into the alley, where they fell on each other in an awkward position.

"Nagi-kun no Baka!! Don't do that, we'll be exposed!!"

Setsuna nodded. "Yes, we can't risk of being exposed for spying on the two of them. What do you think Asuna-san will do if she found out...?"

Negi gulped and nodded, agreeing to not stopping the two's date. With that finished, they turned back to watching the date.

...

"Did he just looked at us and smiled...?"

"I sure hope not..."

Chamo only sweated a bit as they watch Naruto smile at them. But then... well, they're not sure, but... He started to grin... evilly... even his eyes were as cold as ice... maybe even colder... But all in all, they shivered.

"I could only guess what will happen tonight... or tomorrow..."

Both Setsuna and Konoka nodded. Along with Chamo.

They watched as Naruto smiled (remember, they thought they saw Naruto grin evilly) and turned back to walking with Asuna, who was seemingly trying to walk faster than Naruto, which proved to be in vain as Naruto easily caught up with her.

They sighed in relief, glad that the cold feeling was gone.

Well, for now, that is...

* * *

(Meanwhile... again...)

Inside the Mahora University's science labs... were two evil geniuses...

Ok, not entirely evil, but you know what I mean...

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I finally did it!! I finally finished it!! I finally finished the robotic-rocket-tank-inator!!"

...

"Hakase-san, is that really the name...?"

The figure turned to reveal Hakase Satomi, member of the Science Olympiad and creator of Karakuri Chachamaru (surprise, surprise...). She shrugged. "No, I just saw it in a show and though I might try it out..."

Chao Lingshen, Satomi's partner in crime, sweat-dropped.

"By the way, how long did it take us again...?"

Chao stood up straight and thought for a bit. "About a week full of 157 energy drinks, 267 coffees and 536 packs of sugar rocks... I think... then again, who's counting...?"

Satomi nodded. "Well then, what should we really name it, Chao-san...?"

Chao thought again. She smiled a cat's smile as she brought a finger up. "As part of the Chacha Series, I shall name it, Chacha-Striker!!"

Satomi chuckled. "Another brilliant name, Chao-san!!"

Chao snickered. "Yes, I know, back me with more brilliant lights!! But back on track!! With this, not even Negi-bozu can hope to defeat me!!"

With that being said, a blue light suddenly covered the robot as it blinked and raced its tracks out of its base and raced out of the building.

"..."

"Hakase-san, did you install the safety program and the password yet...?"

"I was about to that just now..."

"Crap..."

"Indeed..."

With that, the two rushed outside with their weapons of choice just as the red lights of danger flashed.

"Sometimes, I wonder if we're too smart for our, and the whole world's, own good..."

"I think about that everyday..."

* * *

(Back to Asuna and Naruto)

"You're pretty good at this, aren't ya...?"

Asuna smirked as she and Naruto shot bullets of air, one by one knocking down the required targets, thus earning them another prize.

"Anything that doesn't require me to use my brains, I can ace it with no problem!!"

Naruto snickered before laughing out loud. "Ahahahahahahaha!!!! Then we're the same!! Ahahahaha!!!!"

"I don't care if you two 'love birds' are the same, can you just stop and please leave before you waste me of my prizes before the festival even begins!!??" The vender of the shooting stand said with an annoyed tone.

"Ah, sorry about that..."

With that, Naruto placed the gun down, that is, before his stomach growled with hunger. "Oops, guess I didn't eat my Brunch..."

"Brunch? What's that...?"

Naruto snickered. "Only a combination of Lunch and Breakfast, and it's eaten between those two times as well!"

Asuna sweat-dropped. "You sure do have eating problems huh...?"

Naruto frowned. "Hey, it's not my fault I have this certain condition in me!!"

Asuna raised a brow. "Condition...?"

Naruto cringed, thinking about what other excuse he could use. He sighed. "I-it's nothing..."

Asuna frowned. "Why, what's wrong...?" _"Why the hell am I asking these...?"_

Naruto looked away, a sad look in his eyes. "It's... personal..."

Asuna nodded. "Alright then, I won't ask anymore..."

Naruto looked at her with hope in his eyes. "Eh...?"

Asuna looked at him. "I said fine, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. Besides, aren't you hungry?"

The growl from his stomach reminded him about that. With a blush, he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Aheheheheheh..."

Asuna giggled, with a slight blush and smile on her face. "Come on..."

With that, she reached out, grabbed Naruto's hand, and lead him out of the gaming area, completely oblivious of the huge blush that he was having. Then again, Naruto couldn't see the blush that Asuna was having either...

* * *

(Later...)

Asuna led Naruto to a slightly crowed place that had students eating where a train trolley is. Then again, Naruto had no idea what it is either...

"Where is this place...?"

Asuna looked at him. "This is Chao Bao Zi, one of the best places to get foods!"

Naruto grinned one of his foxy grins. "Cool!"

Asuna immediately blushed as she looked away. As the two arrived, a few student, who were coincidently Asuna and Naruto's classmates (remember, he's posing as a girl), noticed and ran up to them, glancing at Naruto with blushes.

"Hey Asuna, who's the Hottie standing next to you?" Shiina Sakurako, one of the three cheerleaders, yelled out. She playfully winked at Naruto, who blushed slightly by the sight.

Kugimiya Madoka snickered playfully. "He your boyfriend...?" Kazumi immediately took out a note book and started taking notes for her next "scoop", as she puts it.

Both Asuna and Naruto began to blush. "Sh-shut up..." Asuna said with a slightly annoyed tone. "H-he's not my boyfriend what so ever..."

Though he didn't know why, Naruto felt something pierce his heart when she said that.

"In that case, can I borrow him!?" Sasaki Makie said as she began to tie Naruto with her ribbon, using her gymnastic abilities.

"No, I want him!!" One of the Narutaki twins, Fuka shouted as she latched herself onto Naruto's arm. "No, I want him!!!" Fumika, the other twin, shouted as she latched herself onto Naruto's other arm.

*BAM*

Everyone turned to stare at the hole on the ground, which came from the direction of one Tatsumiya Mana, a gun in her hands as it smoked from after firing. She brought the gun up to her and glared. "I will not have toleration when I am eating. So please refrain from fooling around. Am I clear?"

Everyone nodded.

Mana smiled as she resumed eating. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Asuna silently thanking her. Mana smirked as she mouthed "You owe me..." back.

With that, Asuna and Naruto walked back to Chao Bao Zi as they sat down. "Hey Satsuki-chan, I'll have the usual please!"

Yotsuba Satsuki nodded as she prepared to cook. She turned to Naruto who grinned. "I'll have the same please!"

"_**Nice move Kit..."**_

"_Can it Baka-Fox..."_

"_**Hm, whatever..."**_

A couple of minutes later, Satsuki came out with two servings of hot, steaming dumplings. "Here you go!"

"Itadakimasu!!"

The two dug into their lunches. Naruto fought back tears as he stared at the dumpling. "Th-this is awesome!!"

Asuna smirked.

She was about to ask Naruto about himself when suddenly-...

*BOOM*

Everyone turned their attention to the direction where the sound came from, which revealed to be a giant robotic tank rushing in, rockets ready to lunch. Naruto sweat-dropped. "Uh... what the hell is that...?"

Everyone turned to stare at him. Naruto sweated heavily. "Uh... sorry, got a little surprised there..."

He was interrupted by the sounds of missiles coming their way. Naruto immediately narrowed his eyes and proceeded to dodge every single one as he ran towards the robot.

The robot, it seemed, was only targeting Naruto as it shot lasers at him. Naruto grinned. _"So it wants to play the hard way...? Fine..."_

With that, Naruto did a few hand seals, finally landing on a palm over a fist. "Fuuton: Senpuuken!!" He raised his fist and punched, a whirlwind launching itself from his fist. Asuna dropped her jaw as she saw it happening.

The tornado finally landed onto the robot and exploded. The wind and dust dispersed, revealing the robot unfazed or scratched. Naruto sweat-dropped. _"Judging by how it survived that, I'll say that it's made up of metal..."_

The robot suddenly shot another set of rays as Naruto ducked and it hit someone else. As the rays hit, it transformed the person's clothes into a clown suit. Naruto stared at the suit, then to the robot. "It... transforms people into clowns...? What kind of a weapon is that!?"

Asuna shrugged. "Must be one of the robots that went berserk from the science lab back at the university. Whatever you do, don't hurt yourself!!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do!!??"

Naruto then ducked as another missile went his way. He then sensed something bad. _"OH CRAP!!!!!"_

Pouring Kyuubi's Chakra into his feet, he got back into his feet and ran towards Asuna, right where the missile was aiming for. Asuna froze as she saw the missile get closer by the nanosecond. She then felt something tug her down as the missile flew right over her.

"WOAH!!!!!!"

*BOOM*

The missile exploded near the Chao Bao Zi, having it jump up a little.

Asuna landed onto the ground as Naruto landed on her. "Whew, that was a close one..." Naruto placed his hands down to get up only to touch something soft.

"_Wait... soft...?"_

"_**WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA good job Kit!!! I have new respect for ya!!!!!!"**_

"_What the hell are you talking about...?"_

"_**Look down Kit! Wahahahaha!!!!"**_

Confused, Naruto looked down to see that he was touching Asuna's breasts. Asuna's eyes were closed and a huge blush was on her face. Naruto unconsciously squeezed her breasts, having her moan softly.

"Ah!!!!! S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry!!!!"

He immediately got off of Asuna as he helped her up. Asuna looked at Naruto with a twinkle in her eyes and a huge blush. The two stared at each other in the eye for a good minute before an explosion near them reminded them of what needs to be done.

Asuna immediately called onto her Pactio as Naruto took out two kunais on each side of his hands and both smiled at each other and ran towards the robot. It only seemed to prevail as the robot tossed them aside like a bunch of ragged dolls.

"OW!!! OWOWOWOWOWOW!!!! What the hell is that thing made of!?"

Naruto grunted as he saw the robot closing to Asuna, who is clearly passed out. "SHIT!!!!!!" He quickly placed his hands into a cross sign and shouted, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!!"

With that, 30 copies of himself appeared and charged at the robot, all with Kunais at hand.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Mana blinked as she saw Naruto summon his clones. There is no one here that could do that much clones at one time!! That should be impossible!! She narrowed her eyes. Seems like a visitation to the Headmaster should be made.

* * *

(Elsewhere... again...)

One Nagase Kaede almost had her eyes shot out of their sockets. Sure she's a Shinobi, a Chuunin to be exact!! Not to mention her ability to summon up to 16 clones! And she's proud of it!!

But here she finds another man who can summon up to 30!!!! How cool is that!!

She snickered. "I have to meet this person, -de gozaru..."

* * *

(Elsewhere, last time...)

Setsuna stared at Naruto with wide eyes as she saw him perform the Kage Bunshin. "Th-this is amazing..."

Konoka turned to her. "What's amazing Set-chan...?"

Setsuna narrowed her eyes a bit. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, a B ranking jutsu that uses a lot of Chakra to form and allows the user to take in the memory of each clones. It's said to be one of the Forbidden Jutsus, yet very few people can form only up to 10!! And only the Kage level Shinobis can make it up to 20! And yet here's one that can go up to 30!!"

Chamo smirked. "I knew it, there's more to Naruto that we thought, huh?"

Negi nodded. "Yeah..."

Suddenly a shadow loomed over them. They turned to see Mana standing over them. "Ah, Mana-sa-..."

"No time Negi-sensei... Sakurazaki, you and I need to have a little talk..."

Setsuna nodded. "Alright... Ojou-sama, please stay with Negi-sensei and Chamo, I'll be right back!"

"Ah, wait Set-cha-..."

With that, the two left without saying a word. Konoka pouted. "Moh, always leaving me in the dark..."

* * *

(Back to Naruto)

Naruto swore as he dodged another beam, resulting another poor soul transforming into a clown. He swore again as the robot began to close in to a fainted Asuna. Naruto ran after the robot and grabbed it. "Oh no..." He gripped tighter, lifting it off the ground. Everyone ogled at the view as he lifted it. "You DON'T!!!!!!!!" With that, he threw the robot high into the air and jumped.

By the way, he jumped over 6 feet, which is technically impossible for humans.

He clenched his fist, pumped chakra into it and launched.

"SENPO: TENKEN!!!!!!! (Sage Art: Divine Punishment)"

With a punch, he knocked the robot down, sending it to the ground with a loud boom. He smirked as he began to fall. As he landed, two girls arrived. He recognized them to be two of his classmates, Chao and Satomi.

"We'll take it from here!!"

"Uh... sure...?"

With that being said, the girls and their companions quickly dismantled the robot and carried it back to the science lab, that is, not before thanking Naruto, who sheepishly scratched the back of his head. It was then that he realized what happened.

"Oh crap..."

"Hmm, interesting fight you had, -de gozaru..."

Naruto mechanically turned his head to see another one of his classmates, Kaede. She smiled one of her sneaky ones and opened one of her eyes. "It was very interesting on how you could summon that many clones! I can do 16, but that's about it..."

Naruto blinked. "Y-you're a Shinobi too...?"

Kaede nodded.

Naruto chuckled a bit before he felt a tug in his mind. _"What's up Kyuubi...?"_

"_**What's up, my ass... Did you forget your date already...?"**_

"_SHIT!!!!!!"_

"Uh... sorry Kaede-san, but I think my date needs my help, so I'll catch you later!!"

With that, he left Kaede staring at his running body. She frowned as she got into thinking position. "Now how did he know my name...?"

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto sighed as he picked up Asuna bridal style. _"She's still unconscious... great..."_

He looked around, but to no avail, couldn't find a place where he could lie her down until he spotted the World Tree. _"Hm... oh well, there's no other place left..."_

With that, he left for the World Tree, again completely oblivious of the two people, plus one ermine, following him.

* * *

(Someone's mind)

"_Hm... this... feels so warm... and nice..."_

Asuna stirred as she opened her eyes a bit. _"This... feels so nice... I don't want to leave it... But..."_

"Asu... A... na..."

"_But then..."_

"A... na... Suna..."

"_But... then..."_

"Oi, Asuna... wake up..."

Asuna opened her eyes to see the sun setting a bit. She blinked. _"Why's the wind so breezy...?"_

She turned her head around to see a smiling Naruto staring at her. "Yo!"

She blinked. She then realized it.

She was... laying on Naruto's lap.

"KYAAA!!!!!!"

She immediately sat up, almost losing her balance if it wasn't for Naruto's fast reflexes. "Ah, sorry..." She said as she saw Naruto rubbing his ears. She looked around. "Are we..."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, we're at the World Tree... pretty big if you ask me..."

Asuna nodded. "Well yeah, it is pretty big... By the way, how'd we get up here so fast...?"

Naruto grinned. "I jumped, of course!"

Asuna blushed. "W-while carrying me...?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure, wouldn't want Asuna-chan to climb up, now would I...?"

Asuna blushed even more at the name. _"Since when did he call me with the –chan suffix...?"_ She turned away so that Naruto wouldn't see her blush and that she wouldn't have to see his face.

Naruto turned to see the whole school. "Whoa, you can see the whole school from up here..." He whispered.

Asuna giggled at his enthusiasm. "Yeah, pretty cool huh...?"

She turned to Naruto only to have him look at her at the same time. Their eyes met and they went at a trance. The wind blowing made Asuna's bells jingle, making it even more romantic, plus the setting sun. One word ran through his head as he looked at her. _"B-beautiful..."_ He completely forgot about his action not to date anyone while he is on the mission and began to inch closer. Asuna gazed into his blue eyes before noticing that he was a bit shorter than before. _"The pill must have worn off..."_ But then, even without the pills, he was still slightly taller than she was and very cute with his whisker-marks. Slowly, but surely, she inched closer.

Their faces inched closer and closer, centimeters by centimeters until it became merely an inch away.

"_**JUST KISS HER ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ Kyuubi yelled inside Naruto's mind.

Naruto noticed that Asuna began to close her eyes so he began to close his eyes too.

* * *

(Below)

Down' below, Konoka blushed brighter and brighter as she watched her best friend getting closer and closer to kissing her newly acquired friend. Chamo began to blow smokes form his nose as he muttered about kissing. "Just a little more!!"

Negi began to blush as he watched both his students starting to make out.

"I'm back Oujo-... what's wrong...?" Setsuna asked as she raised a brow at the sight of her best friend and teacher looking up. She followed their gaze and immediately blushed.

"Just a bit further..." Chamo muttered, drool coming out of his mouth.

* * *

(Back to the couples)

Their lips now merely a centimeter away, Asuna thought inside her head. _"Th-this is so weird... I thought I had... no feeling with him... but... why is it... that..."_

Just as their lips were about to meet, Asuna coincidently turned her gaze and saw something totally unexpected that caught her attention. _"Ta-takahata-sensei!!"_

But sitting next to him was Shizuna. Asuna figured that there was something between them, but... This was so... you know... too much for her...

She snapped back to reality and Naruto noticed that she was looking depressed and stumbled back. "I-I'm sorry!! I-I shouldn't have..."

She shook her head. "N-no... it's ok... it wasn't you... well, I better go..." With that, she jumped down the branches and landed on the ground before running off. Naruto blinked before yelling her name and landing onto the ground with one jump. He ran where Asuna went and met up with Negi, Konoka and Setsuna, all who were eating cotton candy.

He stopped in front of them and gasped for breathe. "H-hey, you guys seen Asuna-chan anywhere!?"

"_-Chan...?"_ Was the one thing that went through their minds.

Konoka sighed. "She saw Takahata-sensei and Shizuna-sensei, right...?"

Naruto raised a brow. "Huh...?"

"You see, Asuna had this crush on Takahata-sensei for a really long time now, so... But she was so shy to confess." She pouted. "And it was getting to the good part too..."

Naruto sweat-dropped at the comment. "So, have you seen her...?"

Setsuna nodded, turning to her left. "Yeah, in fact, she ran that way just now-..." But when she looked back, Naruto was already gone and ran after Asuna.

The three blinked at him before shrugging and went back to their cotton candies.

* * *

Ignisha: And CUT!!!!!

Naruto, Asuna: *Blush*

Ignisha: Whew... that was long. To be honest, I'm going to follow **Lazy Hermit**'s story until I get to the part where he stopped, then I'm gonna add my own magic to it. Sound good? Oh yeah, and I figured that I should do that review answer thingie, so here goes:

**Sakura240**: Yeah, I know. Too bad that Naruto transformed back...

**OBSERVER01**: Well, I'm not really thinking about doing a harem, but I if was, it'll probably be pretty small. Tell you what, I'll think about as I write this story so just hold on, 'kay...?

**Pwndulquiorra**: No, you did not misspell it... I think...

**Vandenbz**: I was actually thinking about doing that. Having Naruko and Naruto as "siblings" are pretty cool, neh...? As for the pairing, Kaede and Mana, maybe, Ku Fei, I don't know. Sparring partner? Yeah. Couple? I don't see it...

**Motomiya Hibiki-kun**: Thanks for the support!! And don't worry, whenever I stat a story, I wanna do it to the finish. So don't worry about it. As for the harem thing, like I said to **OBSERVER01**, I'll think about it...

Ignisha: And everyone else, thanks for the support!!

Naruto, Asuna: *Still blushing*

Ignisha: Oh yeah, and for the reason why **Lazy Hermit** stopped writing, I know it. I'll probably say it in the next chapter, I might not. Anyways, this is chapter three, hope you liked it, though it's kinda cliché and did not come out the way I expected but... you know how stories are... it always comes out completely random...

Naruto, Asuna: *Still blushing*

Ignisha: Quit it you two!!! Anyway, thanks for reading and please vote in my profile!! It's not that hard actually. Oh yeah, you know what's really weird, after finishing this one, I figured that I should do a sequel... I already thought of everything and it went along smoothly... Man, this is gonna be long... Anyway, thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!!!

Naruto, Asuna: *Still blushing*

Ignisha: Just please quit it!!!!!

*BLIP* -END-


	4. The Meeting!

Ignisha: 'Kay, date is over and Naruto's looking for Asuna, what's gonna happen now!?

Naruto: How do I know? You're the Author of this damn story...

Asuna: Whisker's right, you're the Author, so you should already know!

Naruto: What's with the nickname...?

Ignisha: Review answers!!

~**Vandenbz**: I'll try my best to look for good opportunities for Naruto to get pairing, so just hold on!! Mana, Kaede and Cha-chan I can see an opportunity in, so is you could wait, that'll be awesome!!

~**Motomiya Hibari-kun**: I don't get it... But then again, I don't get a lot of things... Nah, just kidding, I get what you mean. But like I said last chapter, I'm not gonna hiatus this things any moment!!

~**Robby Cartwright**: Maybe... I don't know, I wanna make it an Asuna/Naruto pairing, but a lot of other people want Harem, others want a different character... You get what I mean, don't you...?

~**Fan of Fanfics21**: That's really not a bad idea... too bad there's no hidden cameras... or is there...? Kukukukuku...

~**Sakura240**: I know I am... Just deal with it, and don't worry, Asuna and Naruto will get there kiss in about... hmm... Maybe a few more chapters...?

~**Pwndulquiorra**: Nope. Like I said last chapter, I'm basing this off of **Lazy Hermit**'s Naruko VS the Girls of Class 3-A. Though I am gonna place a few more characters in the sequel...

~**OBSERVER01**: Maybe... Maybe not... I watched a few episodes, but maybe I did, maybe I didn't...

Ignisha: And everyone else thanks for the review!!

Naruto: Just get this thing over with...

Asuna: Hands up on that one Whiskers...

Naruto: Seriously, what's with the nickname!?

Nodoka: Um... I-Ignisha-kun d-doesn't own N-naruto or M-mahou Sensei N-negima...

Ignisha: Good job Honya-chan, but what's with the –kun...?

* * *

Naruko VS Class 3-A: ReMiX

* * *

Episode 4: The Meeting!! The Vampire, the Jinchuuriki, and the Resort!!! Wait what!!??

* * *

Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, a renowned vampire. Also known as the Dark Eva and the Doll Master. Or by her close "friends", Eva-chan... was sitting on one of her lounge chairs in her private resort. Well, it is called "private" for a reason, you know... It is located deep in her cabin and dwells in a magical bottle. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, I recommend you to read Mahou Sensei Negima! before reading this chapter.

No seriously.

Anyway, back on track. Eva-chan is sitting on her lounge chair and reading an all-too-familiar orange book (can anyone guess...?). She licked her fingers and flipped a page, reading through her black sunglasses. She blushed as she read the page. _"As soon as I get out of this godforsaken place, I will track this author down and force him to sign my book!!!!"_

Poor Eva-chan, unaware that the author died a few weeks ago. And I think you know who I mean...

Now then, while Eva-chan read her book, her first puppet/killing machine sat next to her, also reading the same familiar orange book. Chachazero, the name of the puppet, raised its, or her, head and looked at her master. "Master, there's an intruder, may I chop 'em up?"

Eva-chan raised her head and tilted her sunglasses forward so that her green eyes were viewable. "Hmm... nah, it's just Kagurazaka. Leave her be, and let's see what she wants. If it's none of my concern, kick her out, but no blood this time."

Chachazero frowned as she put away her already bloodied butcher knife. "Aw~..."

Sooner or later, Asuna walked along the edge and headed for the lounge chairs. Ignoring Eva-chan, she plopped onto one of the lounge chairs and looked up into the sky with a depressed face.

Eva-chan raised a brow as she peeked from her favorite book before going back. _"Hmm... depressed are we...? Well two can play at that game... too bad I can't show my emotions as easily as before... By the way, what the hell is she so depressed about...? And why am I showing concern for Kagurazaka and why is the Narrator/Author calling me Eva-CHAN!!!!!!????"_

Well sorry...

Anyway, Asuna continued to stare at the sky before opening her mouth. "Hey... can I talk to you about something...?"

Eva raised her brow again as she looked up from her book. Well, just because she has a body of a 10-yr-old and is over a thousand, doesn't mean that she can handle small talks, or girl talks for that matter. Now those were pure torture...

Just as she was about to refuse and have Chachazero show her the door, Asuna beat her down to it.

"It's kinda funny... I had a date with this really cute guy, though it was a pretend date. I had so much fun today and I almost forgot what I was practicing for..."

Oh kami NO!!!!!! Not that talk!!! Not the boy troubles!!!!! Evangeline A. K. McDowell, feared vampire with over 6 million dollar bounty on her head, feared of killing people with no mercy and being immortal!! So why is she now here!? Why the hell does she have to listen to a girl who's going through an adolescence confess of her boy trouble!!?? And she has about 22 more hours of this before she could leave her resort!!!

"_Goddamn it!!!! Nagi, when I get out of here, I _**will**_ show you why I am called the Doll Master!!!"_

While Eva was going through schemes of what to do to the Thousand Master, Asuna was spilling out her woes, unaware that Eva wasn't listening to her.

"Hehehehe, it was... so strange. I mean, when we were sitting on the World Tree, there was this strange sensation in me and we almost kissed...! luckily I saw..." Suddenly, thoughts of Takamichi and Shizune sitting next to each other crossed her mind.

"_Wait a minute; did she just say World Tree...?"_ Eva stopped her train of thoughts about how to torture the man who trapped her in this goddamned school and faced Asuna. "D-did you just say 'sitting on the World Tree'...?"

Asuna sighed. "Yeah..." She said in a sarcastic tone. "Were you even listening...?"

"I'll be right back..." Was all Eva said before running back to her resort.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Dammit!!! Where the hell is she!!!???"

Naruto searched the entire school looking for Asuna that he even used Kage Bunshin, using Henge so that people won't get suspicious, and searching the whole perimeter. Though he wondered where he got those bells around her hair, the more he searched, the more questions appeared into his head.

"Damn it, she hides real good..." Was all he said as he decided to look into the woods. Thinking that there was no way that a person would live here, he stumbled upon a cottage. _"Ok... that was awkward... really awkward..."_

Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he wondered to it. Walking through the walls, he felt incredible energy within it. _"Hmm... must be magic if I can't recognize it..."_

He knocked on the door and waited. Hearing a rustling noise inside, he knew that there was somebody in. Suddenly, a tug was felt in his mind.

"_What's up Kyuubi...?"_

"_**What's up my ass!! Hurry and transform!! There's one of your classmate inside so hurry up!! Hmm, by the way, she has a weird smell..."**_

"_Alright, alright. Pushy aren't we...?"_

Putting his hands together to form the Hitsugi seal, he Henged into his female counterpart and waited. The door opened to reveal a girl with long green hair and maiden clothing.

Naruto... err... Naru_ko_ blushed as Kyuubi whistled in her mind as she stepped up.

The girl blinked. "Naruko-san, good evening..."

Naruko stuttered a bit. "Uhh... yeah, evening... Uhmm, have you by any chance seen Asuna-chan...?"

Chachamaru blinked. "Do you have business with Asuna-san...?"

Naruko nodded. "Then she is here... Please come in..."

Naruko followed Chachamaru in and sat onto a sofa she saw as she waited. She looked around and found a lot of dolls, many in Lolita gothic clothing. She shuddered. _"Man, how I wish that the person who owns this cottage is a girl, or he will be labeled as grows as Orochimaru..."_

"_**You and me both Kit..."**_

Naruko looked some more before spotting a slightly ajar door. Light shown from the cracks that the door was making from the edges. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, again, she walked to the door. _"Just a peek won't hurt... I guess..."_

With that being said she opened the door and noticed the light was coming from a fairly large bottle. Looking over her head to see if Chachamaru was coming, she entered the room, closed the door, and walked over to the bottle. She looked inside and found out that there was some sort of resort inside. _"Hmm... cool, wonder if this is powered up by Magic too..."_

Unconsciously, she touched the bottle and in a flash, she was gone.

Chachamaru walked up to the living room only to see that Naruko wasn't there. She noticed the flash and blinked. "Oh dear, Master will not be happy about this..."

* * *

(Later...)

"This... is... so... AWESOME!!!!!!!!"

Naruto, dropping his jutsu, looked around as he wondered along the long bridge that connected to the resort. He looked over the edge and shivered. "Man, I'll hate to be the one who has to fall over that..."

With that, he walked towards the resort. As he closed in, he noticed that there was a beach at the bottom of the very, VERY tall resort. He looked around and noticed that the designs were perfect and there were no flaws. Well, being the Number One Prankster Ninja, you would be pretty good at building stuffs, so yeah...

"_**Stop gawking around like a little kid and get going!!! I sense the vixen nearby Kit...!"**_

Naruto stopped and focused on his Sage Chakra. He was surprised that he didn't use this at first to look for Asuna. Panic, I guess...

Anyway, using Sage Chakra, he finally found Asuna but also two other forms nearby. Not next to Asuna, but just nearby. One of them was dark colored with a faint clear blue color around it. The other was green and yellow.

Naruto opened his eyes and frowned. Whoever those two were, they have either strong experience, or just a huge amount of energy, like he does. He shook his head. _"Anyway, I gotta find Asuna-chan...!"_

He ran to the resort and looked around, whistling at the huge pool right in front of him. _"Hmm, must be at least 3 to 10 ft... and about 250 ft of area... huge..."_ He shook his head again to get into the main purpose. He looked around and saw a familiar orange hair with twin bells shining from the reflection for the sun. _"How's the sun shining in here anyway...?"_

Placing his hands inside his pockets, he walked over to the lounge chairs.

* * *

(Other side of the story)

Asuna lay on her stomach on the lounge chair thinking about why she would kiss the sun-kissed Blondie. _"I mean, I only know for about a day and already I wanna kiss him...! What's the big deal with that...!?"_ She groaned. _"When is Eva-chan coming back...?"_

As soon as she said that, a shadow loomed over her. Thinking that it was Eva, she flipped over only to see the blonde Lolita, but the blonde boy who she almost kissed with. She frowned a bit. "Oh, it's just you... what do you want...?"

Naruto sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Look, about earlier, I just wanna say sorry..."

"B-baka, it's not you ok... besides, I told you that it was fine..."

This time, Naruto frowned. "Doesn't mean I believe you... what's wrong...?"

Asuna grumbled. _"He's smarter than he looks..." _Then a thought ran through her head. "By the way, how'd you get here? Never less find it...?"

Naruto chuckled. "Well, after you left, I used Kage Bunshin and searched the whole campus. After no luck, I just somehow wondered through the woods and spotted a cottage. Letting my curiosity get the best of me, I knocked and one of our classmates greeted me, what was her name again...? Never mind, after she let me in, I noticed a door and letting my curiosity get the better of me, again, I walked in, noticed this resort, and somehow warped in here..."

Asuna stared at him as if he grew another head. "O-okay...?"

Naruto chuckled before sitting down next to her. "Well, I'm not really good at this kind of thing, but do you want to talk about it...?"

Asuna shook her head. "Nah, after relaxing for a bit, I feel better. But thanks for asking..."

Naruto chuckled. "It's ok. Then, do you mind if I say something...?"

Asuna shook her head. "Go ahead... we have about 23 hours left till we can leave anyway..."

"T-t-t-twenty-three hours!!!????"

Asuna nodded as Naruto stared at her in confusion and fear. Asuna sighed. "It's ok; one day here equals to about one hour out there..."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Sounds like it came from a Manga if you ask me..."

Asuna shrugged. "Maybe it does... Trust me; I know how it feels like to find out that it actually works here..."

Naruto nodded, taking a deep breath and thinking for a bit. "Well you see, back when I was a kid, about three years ago, there was this girl I liked. She was smart, pretty, cute and nice. But she always chased after this guy that I considered as my rival and brother..."

Asuna looked at Naruto for a bit. _"Hmm, that's kinda like me and Iincho..."_

Naruto sighed as he looked at the sky. "Back when we were in... how do you say it, Elementary? Yeah, that time, I used to always ask her out, and even after we graduated, I kept asking her out. And every time I asked, she'd always refuse..."

"So let me guess, she got tired of you asking her out and finally went with you...?" Asuna couldn't help but ask.

To her surprise, Naruto laughed before shaking his head. "Are you kidding? After we graduated, she would gradually knock me silly if I asked her out! Sure she cared about me, but not like a 'like-like' situation... And then, after she asked me to help get her beloved back, it was then I noticed that there would never be a time that she would like me more than a friend... heh, I was pretty obnoxious back then... guess I still am... I think..."

Asuna blinked. "And you asked her for how many years...?"

Naruto brought his hand to his chin as he thought about it. "Including our Elementary year...? About five, maybe six years..."

Asuna shook her head in confusion. _"Wow, I can't tell if it's courage or just plain stupidity..."_

Suddenly, a chill ran down their spines as an ominous voice rang out behind them.

**"Oh...? Do I have a rat in my resort...?"**

Both sweated drastically as they mechanically turned their heads to see a well matured, blonde haired woman with a black cape and an ominous energy rolling off her. She looked about her late 20's. Next to her was a child-looking doll with green hair and maiden clothing and holding two knives. The woman was grinning evilly and her eyes were murderously glaring at Naruto.

Naruto stared at her as a thought ran through his and a certain fox's mind. _"H-how'd she...?"_

Naruto blinked for a bit before placing his hands behind his head and pointed at the woman. "Uh... do I know you...?"

The woman face-faulted as Asuna sweat-dropped. "Hey, do you know me at all!?"

Naruto thought for a bit before shaking his head. "Never seen you before..."

The woman fumed as Asuna tried to calm her down. "Naruto, you idiot, this is Eva-chan...!"

Naruto placed his hand onto his chin and thought for a bit, searching his memory of a girl named Eva. He plopped his hand onto his palm. "Ah!! You mean Chibi-chan...?"

*SNAP*

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!!!!!!?????"

Naruto shook his head as he tried to bring his ringing ears back to normal. "I'm sorry what!!??"

Eva humped as she transformed back into her 10-yr-old self. Naruto grinned. "Oh, you mean that woman was you...?"

Eva glared at him as if saying 'Duh...'. Naruto chuckled sheepishly. In his mind, Kyuubi stopped growling. _**"Hoh? Evangeline McDowell, been a long time since I last saw her..."**_

"_Huh? What do you mean Kyuubi...?"_

"_**She and I met a few centuries ago and challenged me to a battle. She's good, but not that good, she couldn't even get passed Shukaku. Though I gotta admire her determination, she's kinda like you..."**_

"_... Eh...? So, how is it that she's still here after a hundred years...?"_

"_**She's a vampire Dumbass..."**_

"V-v-v-v-vampire...?"

Eva nodded. "So you know of me..."

Naruto shook his head slowly. "S-sorry, haven't heard of you..."

Eva raised a brow. "Really? Dark Evangel? The Doll Master? The Queen of Night...? The Apostle of Destruction!? The Lord of Darkness!!???" After seeing the blonde shaking his head, her face turned crimson as she struggled to say the next name. "K-K-Kitty!!??"

Naruto scratched his chin. "Um... well, Jii-san did tell me about a girl named the Dark Evangel, but other than that, never heard of you..."

Eva slapped her face in annoyance and disgrace as Asuna sweat-dropped at the scene. "W-where did you come from...?" Eva asked.

Naruto grinned. "Konohagakure no Soto! (The Hidden Village of the Leaf)"

Eva raised a brow as she looked at Naruto grinning. _"Konohagakure no Soto...? Been a while since I've been there. And after that humiliating defeat after the Ichibi no Shukaku and meeting Sarutobi Hiruzen, I don't think they'll forget about me. Even if it has been over 100 years..."_

"Hmm, you kinda look like someone I know..." Eva sighed as she shrugged it off. "Well, anyway, I'm taking that you're a Genin..."

Next thing she knew, Naruto was sitting on the floor twirling his hands around and an ominous air around him. "Please don't remind me..."

Both Eva and Asuna raised a brow. "You see, out of all my age group, I'm the only one who didn't make it pass Genin and to Chuunin or Jounin..."

Eva laughed as she tried to think of reasons why. "You didn't make it to the Chuunin exam...?"

Naruto made a sour face. "Of course not!! The last Chuunin Exam was during the time I was travelling with Ero-Sennin!!"

Eva raised a brow. "Anyway, what Jutsu did you use to fool even me...?"

Naruto turned around with a grin. "My own invention, Oiroke no Jutsu... I also call it the Pervert Killer..."

Eva smirked. "Bet you could get Sarutobi with that..."

"Hell yeah!!! He got a nosebleed so bad he fainted from it!!" Naruto laughed. "Anyway, how did you know Jiji...?"

Eva broke into a laugh. After she calmed down, she decided to answer the blonde's question. "He's an old friend. Now do tell me, how's he doing...?"

The atmosphere turned ominous and even Eva shivered from the killer intent that Naruto was releasing. "Orochimaru... he killed Jiji during the last Chuunin exam that I was in... Jiji dies, sealing Orochimaru's usage of Jutsu, and protected the village..."

Eva gritted her teeth. _"I told him keeping that snake was bad!!"_ Eva turned to Naruto. "Then, who's the Godaime Hokage...?" _"Please let it not be that Black Hawk Danzo..."_

Naruto grinned. "Tsunade-baa-chan!!"

Eva smiled and relaxed hearing that. Being sealed to a school really makes you miss out current events. The last news she heard was that the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, died sealing the Kyuubi no Youko into his own son. Wait... Minato...? Taking a closer look at Naruto, Eva could really make out the similarities the two had physically.

"_Hmm, that blonde and spiky fashion of a hair. Those blue eyes... there's no doubt about it. Uzumaki's Namikaze's son... Another son of a Legend, eh...? Bet those whisker marks came from the Kyuubi no Youko..."_

She smiled. "You know who you're father is, right...?

Naruto blinked before letting a proud smile reach his face. "Yup, he's the Yondaime Hokage!! I don't know what his name is, but Kyuubi knows him..."

In the back of his mind, he heard Kyuubi snort. _**"Don't remind me of that blonded brat... I still couldn't get my revenge after 16 years. He was right in front of me! And yet I couldn't tear him to pieces!!!"**_

"_Love ya too, you damn fox...!"_

While the two caught up with Konoha, with Eva gritting her teeth at how Pein destroyed Konoha, Asuna felt a very awkward feeling of being left out. She focused her attention to her toes, waiting for them to finish.

As if kami held a good will to Asuna, Eva stopped for a minute and turned to Asuna. "Oh yeah, about those feeling you had on that World Tree...?"

This got both Naruto and Asuna's attention as they leaned closer.

"... It was all a fake..."

Both Naruto and Asuna looked at each other before tilting their heads in confusion. Eva sighed.

"You see, the World Tree has this ability to allow two people to fall in love should they touch the tree or be around its perimeter. That's how strong it is. Should one person confess to the other, the World Tree would have an effect on that person who was confessed to and will immediately fall in love in that other person. Should you walk out of its perimeter while it is at a weakened state, the effects will vanish..."

Asuna sighed in relief while Naruto thought for a bit. "So then, all those feelings I had... were fake...?"

Eva nodded. "Hoh...? So you were her date...? Never thought you had it in you, Kagurazaka, dating the son of one of the most powerful man in the world... but yes, technically all those feeling you had towards Kagurazaka were fake..."

Naruto tilted his head to the side and frowned. "I still don't get it..."

Asuna face-faulted while Eva stared in disbelief. Kyuubi banged his head to the wall. _**"This is why you don't get dates...! You're an idiot!!!!!!"**_

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "But if those feeling were fake, then... I should be glad then... huh... cause if the tree was the cause, then wouldn't it be a force love, not real love...?"

"Hoh, so you're following huh? Yes, technically, again, if the World Tree made two people fall in love, it wouldn't be real love but a forced one, seeing that the World Tree has a 120% chance of succeeding..."

Naruto sighed in relief. Asuna caught this and lightly glared at him. After realizing what she was doing, she shook her head. _"I think I'm still under the effects... even if we're not within the perimeter..."_

Naruto plopped back into his lounge chair and stared at the sky. "So... what should we do while we're here...?"

Eva sat onto one of her chairs and brought out an orange book. "I don't know about you two, but I'm going back to reading..."

Naruto caught a look at the book and brought a hand up, pointing at it. "AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!?????????"

Both Eva and Asuna looked at him. "Th-th-that b-book!!!"

Eva raised a brow. "What about it...?"

Naruto twitched an eyebrow. "D-don't tell me that you're actually into it..."

Eva narrowed her eyes. "Why...?"

Naruto twitched his nose. "That thing's dirty!!! I don't get it one bit!! And besides, after Ero-Sennin had me review that thing, I fell asleep at the first page!!!!"

A tick mark found its way on Eva's head. "Are you suggesting that it's boring...?"

Naruto folded his arms and scoffed. "Why isn't it!? Even Kakashi-sensei is into it!! Geez, what so good about that dirty, perverted book...?"

Asuna raised a brow. "Really? Lemme see..." With that, she snatched the book out of Eva's hands, much to her dismay, and read a few sentences.

* * *

(Later...)

"What the hell is this stuff!!!!??" Asuna yelled, half asking, half demanding. After reading the first few paragraphs, her face turned red and kept flushing until blood trickled out of her nose. "Th-th-this stuffs very perverted!!!!" She finally said, throwing the book at the ground.

"HEY!!! That's a limited prized edition, I'll have you know!!!!!"

Eva grabbed her book and flipped to her page. "Besides, who's this Ero-Sennin...? You make it sound like he's the author of this book..."

Naruto shivered. "Duh, of course he is... every single day, he will sneak into the women's bath and peek for his 'research' as he calls it...!"

Eva blinked. _"Wait, that sounds like..."_

Naruto scoffed. "His name? Jiraiya..."

"_WHAT THE HELL!!!!?!???? That perverted gaki!!?? He actually withheld his promise of writing a bestselling book!!!??? Drat!! I never thought he had it in him to actually go that far..."_

Naruto noticed that Eva was muttering under her breath, and letting his curiosity get the best of him, for the third time, asked, "Hey, what's up Chibi-chan...?"

Eva glared at him. "First of all, do not call me that. Second, Jiraiya was also an old friend. But every time I meet him, he'll always annoy me about how to grow bigger breasts and becoming more mature... Tch, perverted bastard... thought the nickname is a nice touch... 'Ero-Sennin', Heheh, nice..."

Naruto snickered.

"Oh yeah, how's Jiraiya...?"

The air suddenly became ominous again as a sulking aura surrounded Naruto. Both Eva and Asuna gulped. "Ero-Sennin... he... h-he died... fighting Pein..."

Eva blinked before softening his eyes. "Must've been hard for you, huh...? Jiraiya may be perverted, but he's never one to not care for those he cares about..."

Naruto nodded.

Suddenly, as fast as he became depressed, Naruto smiled. "Anyway, how does that Magic stuff work...? I heard most of it from Konoe-san, but I don't get how it works..."

Eva smirked. "So, you wanna learn magic...?"

Naruto nodded. "Well, Kyuubi already taught me the basics... so..."

Eva smirked even wider (if that's even possible). _"What a treat!! An opportunity not to only teach one son of a legend, but two!!! Can't pass this one!!!"_

"Well, I could help teach you, but only on one occasion!!"

Naruto blinked. "Uh, sure why not... what's the occasion...?"

"You have to pass my test..."

Naruto shrugged. "Sure, why not. I didn't really ask for a teacher, but to be able to learn Magic seems pretty cool, so sure... When do we start...?"

Eva smirked. "Hold your horses, I need to get ready. Until then, you can hang out and search out the resort if you want..."

Naruto shrugged as he got up and walked towards the resort. Eva stared after him. "If you want, there are some unused scrolls down at the archives, use it as you like...!"

Naruto only waved an arm as if to say "ok..." Asuna smiled before going after him. "I... better follow him to make sure that he doesn't get lost..."

With that, Asuna ran after the blonde. Eva stared at the two figures disappear to the resort. Chachamaru, her other "doll", more like robot servant, came from the outside world. "Master, we have a problem... there's a..."

Eva raised a hand to prohibit her from speaking. "It's alright; instead, I want you to prepare _that_..."

Chachamaru bowed in respect. "As you wish, Master..."

* * *

(Later...)

"Now where did Whiskers go...?"

Asuna wondered around the resort as she tried to search for our favorite hyper active ninja. After searching the kitchen, the pool, and the beach, she tried the archives (no idea why she didn't check there in the first place) and found Naruto checking each book shelves for any scrolls that may be useful to him.

"Man, this archive is pretty huge... well, not as huge as back home... but..."

"Whatcha looking for...?"

Naruto turned to see Asuna near the doorway and smiled. "I'm looking for any useful scrolls that may be useful for me... Hmm, Katon (Fire Style), no... Suiton (Water Style), no... Damn, none of these scrolls have Fuuton (Wind Style) on it!! Oh, hello? Useful ways on How to use your Kage Bunshin...? Cool! I'll take that!!"

Asuna sweat-dropped. "Is this Fuuton thing hard to find...?"

Naruto nodded. "Well, yeah, seeing that within Shinobis, there aren't many Fuuton users... Our village's Fuuton master just dies about a month ago so I had to search through the library. And after the archives got destroyed by the Akatsuki, I couldn't learn anymore Fuuton Jutsus..."

Asuna nodded, trying to take it in, but... Naruto was just talking a bit too fast for her to understand...

As Asuna waited by the door, Naruto continued to search for the right scroll that he could use. Before she knew it, over 5 hours went by. Patiently, but growing impatient, Asuna tapped her foot until she couldn't take it. _"Moh... he's worse than Negi!!"_

Sure enough, Naruto was so focused to searching the scroll that he didn't even bother to talk to Asuna or ask for help. Asuna growled softly before taking a look at Naruto's whiskers. They just look so real that she couldn't help it but check it out, and before she knew it, she was checking _Naruto_ out.

Naruto shook his head in frustration as he took out what looked like his thousandth scroll that he picked up. He looked at it and frowned. _"Another blood-sealed scroll... damn, that's like the 5 hundredth on already!!"_

Depressed, but glad that he found at least 5 scrolls on Fuuton Ninjutsu and 10 scrolls on Fuuton Taijutsu and 20 books on basic Magic, Naruto turned to see Asuna staring at him. He blushed a bit by the gaze.

"Uh... Asuna-chan...? Hello...?"

He waved a hand in front of her to snap her out of it. Sure enough, it worked and Asuna shook her head in confusion. "H-huh...? What...?"

"I'm done; let's go outside, it's getting kinda stuffy in here..."

Asuna nodded, following Naruto outside, fully aware of the blush that heated her cheeks. What in the world is wrong with her!? Asuna shook her head in confusion and shrugged it off as either the World Tree's effect or one of Chamo's "experiments" on her.

Naruto noticed the blushes and immediately thought that it was cute.

Sooner or later, they stood on top of the magic circle that led them out of the resort.

"FINALLY!!!! We're finally out!!"

Naruto chuckled at Asuna's gladness of being out of the resort and looked at the clock, before freaking out.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!! I'm late!!!" Placing his hands into the Hitsugi seal, Naruto poofed into his girl counterpart. "Oiroke no Jutsu!! Bye Asuna-chan!!" With that, Naruko shuushined away.

Asuna sighed before heading for her dorm. "Whatever, I'm going back to sleep..."

* * *

(Later, at the desired meeting place)

Naruko arrived at the desired meeting place to see that there were many Mages assembled. _"There must have been more Mages that I thought..."_ She looked up at where she and Asuna almost kissed and her face flushed. _"That was a little too close for comfort..."_

"Ah!! Naruko-san!"

Naruko turned to see Negi and a kid with spiky black hair and dog ears running towards her. "Ah, Negi!"

"You know her Negi...?" The other kid said. Negi nodded. "Yup, she's a new student of mine, Uzumaki Naruko-san. Naruko-san, I'd like you to meet Koutaro-kun, a friend of mine...!"

"Nice to meet you Onee-san!!"

Naruko smiled as she shook his hand. _"Being called 'Nee-san' when you're a boy is kinda creepy now that I think about it..."_

Suddenly, Konoe appeared behind Naruko, causing her to gasp in surprise. "Ohohohoho, I see that a few people already found out about your secret, Naruko-chan..."

Naruko sweated beads as she tried to think of an excuse. "U-um... well, uh..."

Konoe chuckled as he stroked his beard. "Ohohoho, it's alright, since we need your help, I'll let it slide..."

Naruko clapped her hands together in thankfulness. "Arigatou, Jii-san (Thank you Old man)."

Konoe nodded as he turned to the other teachers/students/Mages. "Now that everyone's here, I'd like to announce the problem that we may have during the festival. As you all know, twenty-two years has passed and the World Tree is active again. Meaning that it's power is at its peak. Which means that is someone where to ever confess, the chance of the other person to saying 'yes' is over 120%, so be weary."

Naruko nodded, taking in the information. _"Which means, I'm gonna have to be aware, since 'Onii-chan' is coming..."_ She thought as she went through a number of seals.

Konoe continued. "So in that case, I'd like everyone to know that the effects of the World Tree are horrendous... So I'd like everyone to be at their guard..."

Just as he finished, Naruko turned around, a real killer intent in her eyes, and swiped, a slash of air coming out of her hands and slicing a robotic camera in half. The camera fell to the ground as everyone saw what happened.

A girl with red hair and a broom stared at the camera. "I-I didn't even notice it..."

A man wearing a black tux and sunglasses tipped it and puffed in his cigar. "Hmm... nice shot Ojou-chan... (Have no idea what it means...)"

Konoe cleared his through to get everyone's attention and continued. "Anyway, I'd like you all to start patrolling tomorrow morning, dismissed!"

With that, everyone left until only Setsuna, Naruko, Negi and Koutaro were left. "Well, I gotta do something, so see you later...!"

Koutaro was the first to leave as Setsuna bid goodnight to Negi and Naruko and left for her dorm. But if she stayed, then she would've saw the evil grin that was on Naruko's face. Negi bid goodnight and turned to Naruko to say that it was time to go only to freeze in fear of the evil grin that Naruko had.

Shivering form head to toe, Negi hurried to the dorm, Naruko following suit, an evil chuckle coming out of her mouth.

When the two arrived at their dorm, they found that both Konoka and Asuna were already sleeping. After washing up and getting ready for bed, Negi bid goodnight and lied onto his futon. Naruko grinned before getting a dark look in her eyes.

"_Tomorrow's gonna be fun...!"_

"_**You and me both Kit... Kukukukukuku..."**_

* * *

Ignisha: And CUT!!!!!!!

Naruto: Whew, being in Oiroke no Jutsu form for so long make you run out of Chakra...

Asuna: Hm, think that I could learn it...?

Naruto: I don't know... Maybe...

Ignisha: While you two love birds are discussing it out, I got a few things to say to our readers! First of all, I am not gonna add any Naruto characters until further notice. The possibility of a sequel coming out will ensure that part done...

Naruto: Now hold on a minu-...

Ignisha: And please vote for what story I should do next!! Just go to my profile and click vote! I know there's a lot of stories, so please scroll down to Next Possible Stories and read the Summary and Info before voting!!

Asuna: Hey, wait a bi-...

Ignisha: And that'll be all, till next time, bye!!!!!"

Naruto, Asuna: I SAID HOLD ON-...

*BLIP* -END-


	5. The Ultimate Prank! And Time Travel?

Ignisha: Kukukukukukukukuku...

Asuna: *Arrives* What's he doing...?

Naruto: I don't know, but it's creeping me out... He's been doing that for four hours...

Ignisha: Kukukukukukukukukuku... Oh, are you guys wondering why I'm doing this...?

Asuna, Naruto: Yeah...

Ignisha: I read Keroro Gunso and one of the aliens there do this to creep other out so I thought I might try it out. Guess it worked... Kukukukukuku...

Naruto: It's official, Ignisha's creeping me out... More than Orochimaru did...

Asuna: I think he's creepier than Iincho when she's all over Negi...

Ignisha: Kukukukuku, Review Answers... Kukukuku

~**QBABYQ**: Maybe if you review about whether or not this story is good or not and suggest if I should add more or just keep it going just the same; then I'll think about if I should post it or not... Nah, I'm gonna wait till the poll has over 50 votes, if not, then 20...

~**Robby Cartwright**: Me too!! Although I'm not too sure if Naruto's gonna fight or not... Hmm...

~**Sakura240**: I know, Naruko/Naruto's creepy when she/he wants revenge and uses prank to do so... *shudders*

~**Vandenbz**: That makes the two of us...

~**Pwndulquiorra**: Yeah, I know... I noticed after I post it but was too lazy to correct it...

~**Fan of Fanfics21**: Maybe... Kukukukukuku...

~**DarkSyryus**: You sure we're talking about the same manga...? I'm talking about Mahou Sensei Negima. Eva-chan's "K" of her name is Katherine, "Kitty" was a nickname given to her by Albireo, AKA Ku:Nel Sanders... In Negima!? Neo, it's the same thing, though I don't think Albireo exists in that one... Besides, Eva-chan said it herself that the "K" part of her name is Katherine, or was it someone else...? I forgot, but it was definitely Katherine, two of my closest friends agree to that...

Naruto: Ok, so what's the prank...? *Mind racing a 1000 miles per hour*

Asuna: Wow... And I thought he was stupid...

Gamakichi: Ignisha doesn't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima!! Kero kero kero kero...

Asuna: EEEEEEEEEKK!!!!!! A talking frog!!!

Gamakichi: I'm a toad...

Asuna: Even worse!!!!!!!!

Ignisha: Thanks Gamakichi!! Chapter on!!!

* * *

Naruko VS Class 3-A: ReMiX

* * *

Episode 5: The Ultimate Prank!! And Time Travel...?

* * *

Ba-bump...

"_Hmm, what's this smell...?"_

Ba-bump... Ba-bump...

"_Hmm... Smells like Asuna-chan..."_

Ba-bump... Ba-bump... Ba-bump...

"_Yup, definitely Asuna-chan... Wait... What...?"_

Naruto opened his eyes only to see that not only was he lying down next to Asuna but was not on Henge like he was supposed to. _"Damn it!!!! Not again!! Kyuubi, is this your doing...!?"_

"_**Hey, you know you like it~..."**_

"_Doesn't mean I want it!!!!!"_

"_**Hehehehe, oh yes you do..."**_

"_Gah, better get outa here before she wakes up!!!!"_

Naruto quickly, but quietly (hey, he's a ninja for Pete's sake!!) and headed for the ladder, only to be pulled back by the waste and held onto by Asuna. He blushed as he felt Asuna's breasts rise up and down against his back as she breathed evenly. _"Oh crap... This is even worse than what happened that time with Ero-Sennin... that girl kept clinging on to me and didn't let go!!"_

"_**But you liked it~..."**_

"_Bullshit!!!! Just get me out of here!!!"_

"_**Fine, two words... Kage Bunshin..."**_

"_... Oh yeah..."_

Making a quick clone and using Kawarimi (Replacement) to switch himself with the clone, Naruto quickly henged to Naruko and gently tiptoed out of the dorm and into the hallway. That is, not before leaving a note for Asuna to leave earlier than Negi and Konoka.

"_Hmm... What'll I need for today's prank...? Oh!!!!!! I know!! Today's version is colors!!! Now, I'll need some balloons, some rubber bands, glue, tape, strings..."_

I'll leave it to your imagination to what she's getting...

* * *

(An hour later...)

"Ohayo Negi-kun!!"

Negi yawned as he looked back and forth. "Asuna-san and Naruto-san isn't here...?"

Konoka nodded. "Nn, after I woke up, Naruto-kun was already gone and Asuna was bathing. After she came out, she noticed a note to her and read it. She then left saying that she was going to eat at the café or something. Although she seemed pretty mad about something... So I guess it's just the two of us for now!"

Negi nodded. "Ok... just let me get dressed and we'll eat breakfast..."

"Ok!!"

After Negi dressed and ate breakfast with Konoka, he prepared to leave and opened the door only to be hit in the face by a balloon filled with... blue paint...? Konoka covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh. Tears filed Negi eyes as he looked at himself. Sooner or later, Makie and Ako walked in and both covered their mouths as they tried not to laugh.

After Konoka lead Negi back into their room to change, Makie accidentally stepped on a trip wire and a bucket filled with yellow paint dropped onto Ako and the bucket landed on her head. Makie covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

Negi and Konoka walked back out of the door, thus triggering another trip wire and a total of 20 balloons filled with red paint aimed for them. The four jumped out of the way and the balloons smashed onto the door, making it close. Negi ran to the door and tried to open it, only to trigger another trap and balloons filled with pink paint found itself on Makie.

The four looked at each and sighed, walking through the hallway only to have Negi step on another trip wire. The four looked at the wire and then behind them to see a bombard of balloons aiming for them. They panicked and ran for it, stepping onto more trip wires along the way.

* * *

(Later, in the classroom...)

The class was putting the finishing touches as the door opened to show Asuna walking in, her face flushing and her bag against her back. The girls all had question marks on their heads as they watched Asuna place her bag on her desk and help out put the finishing touches onto one of the walls.

The class all looked at each other before shrugging and getting back to work. They didn't notice Asuna glaring at Naruko who was now sweating beads. She could really fill the killer intent that Asuna was radiating and focusing it onto Naruko that she shuddered. _"She's gonna kill me, she's gonna kill me, she's gonna kill me..."_

"_I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him...!"_

Of course, Naruko received her clone's memory so she knows what happened to her clone when Asuna woke up. That was a nightmare...

Soon, the door opened and the class turned their attention to see... a multi-colored Negi...? Negi collapse onto the floor and gasped for breathe. "S-so many... c-colors... make it stop... make it stop..."

Later, Makie and Ako stepped in, leaning onto the wall for support. Both were dressed in pink, yellow, red, brown, orange, green and purple. "Aw~, and this is my best uniform...~"

"It's official, I'm a little scared of balloons now..."

Naruko sweat-dropped. _"Crap... didn't mean to get Ako-chan and Makie-chan too..."_

Konoka soon walked in with bright red and yellow hair, mixed into orange, and a blue/purple skirt and a yellow to green shirt. Behind her, Setsuna walked in, leaning onto her katana, wearing random colors at once, apologizing to Konoka for not being able to protect her.

Naruko chuckled a bit as Takamichi walked in to talk to Negi about something. "Hmm...? Negi-kun, I thought you were old enough to know when not to splash paint onto yourself..."

Negi started to sniff tears as Konoka tried to comfort him and left to change. Setsuna, Makie and Konoka followed. As soon as they left, Asuna laughed so hard that she had to clutch her ribs.

"Wow that was so cool, how come we never thought of that...?" Fumika, of the Narutaki twins, nodded, both her and Fuka thinking of new ways to prank.

"Which is why you will never reach my level of Pranking... Back at where I came from, I was known to be the Queen of Pranking, next to my Nii-chan..." Naruko announced, Asuna raising a brow, knowing that Naruto has no older brother.

Both twin had sparkles in their eyes as they begged Naruko to train them in the ways of pranking. Naruko tried to gesture them to think otherwise, but to no avail. Ayaka, the Iincho, folded her arms as she glared at Naruko. "As much as it's amusing to see Makie-san and the others in paint, how DARE you prank Negi-sensei!!!!!!!!"

Naruko made a sour face. _"She's totally a shotacon..."_ She folded her arms and pouted. "Ain't my fault!!! They were the ones who spied on my date!!"

Kazumi smirked as she took out a notepad. "You had a date with whom...?"

Naruko perked as did Asuna as they both sweated beads. _"Oh crap... That was supposed to be a secret..." _"U-uh... I-It's no one you know!!"

This only made the girls swarm against her, puppy dog faces radiating her. Just as Naruko was about to crack, Takamichi stopped them. "Now now, I think there's a reason why Naruko-san can't tell anyone, so please focus more about finishing your haunted house..."

The girls grumbled as they went back to work. Naruko sighed in relief and silently thanked Takamichi who smiled back. At that time, Negi and the others arrived, freshly in school jumpsuits. Naruko smiled at Negi, Konoka and Setsuna. _"Jumpsuits, reminds me of back in the days..."_

* * *

(After school...)

Naruko whistled at the amount of girls that Negi had to hang out with, leaving no time for himself. Negi cried to himself just as a figure headed for them. Naruko narrowed her eyes and turned around, a kunai at hand, alerting the others.

The figure crashed next to them and revealed a girl with black hair and two buns. "C-chao-san!?" Negi said, confused.

Sure enough, Chao rubbed her bum as she looked at Negi. "N-negi-bozu, help me!! I'm being chased by suspicious evil people!!"

Setsuna scooped Chao just as figures with black coats and white masks appeared around them. Naruko quickly made a few hand seals and blew the figures away as Negi, Setsuna and Koutaro jumped up to the roofs. Naruko soon followed after them.

Naruko jumped next to Setsuna as Negi used Sagitta Magica (Magical Arrows) and shot down one of the figures. Koutaro jumped next to him and the four ran from the figures. "What the hell are they!!??" Koutaro yelled. Naruko cursed as she went through another number of seals. _"Time to test that Jutsu Kakashi-sensei taught me in case of times like this!!!"_ Finishing with both her index and middle fingers up into a Tora seal, she breathed in.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!!!!! (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Technique)"

She blew rounds of fire balls like a shot gun and shot down 3 figures. The rest dodged them all and blasted black energy balls at her. "WHOA!!!!"

Naruko barely ducked as one of them grazed her cheek. "Wow, they have better aiming then Sasuke has!!"

"I'm being chased by evil Mages!!" Chao yelled. Negi turned his shocked eyes at Chao. "E-evil Mages!!??" To his surprise, three passed him and headed for Setsuna. Naruko chucked 5 shurikens at them and Setsuna swatted the last one down with her katana. The four landed onto an alley and gasped for breathe.

"Are you ok, Chao-san...?" Setsuna asked. Chao nodded. "Y-yeah..."

Before they could get running again, the figures surrounded them. Naruko quickly went through a number of seals and blew. "Fuuton: Daitoppa!!!! (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)"

Koutaro whistled at the damage as the figures were blown away. Setsuna narrowed her eyes. "We can't relax yet, the enemies might be nearby!!"

"You're correct..."

The five turned to see a large figure behind them. "Chao Lingshen, I will have to have you come with me..."

The five turned to run before seeing two other figures blocking their way. Chao stumbled back while Setsuna clutched her sword and Koutaro clenched his fist. Both Negi and Naruto were about to use their techniques before they recognized the two people in front of them.

"Ah!! Goodman-san!? Mei-san!?"

"Eh!? Negi-san/sensei!?"

Sure enough, the two people in front of them were indeed Takane Goodman and Mei Sakura. The two pointed to both Naruko and Negi as they did the same. Negi frowned. "Why are you chasing Chao-san? She's my student!!"

Gandolfini, the man behind the group, crossed his arms. "Well she has found out about our secrets so she has to be taken in..."

Negi tightened his fist. "But she's my student!! Y-you can't just take her in!!"

Naruko sweat-dropped as she tried to get their attentions. "Uh... I don't know about you guys, but I think we better move somewhere where there's more privacy... wouldn't want people wandering in when we're talking..."

The group stared at Naruko before looking at each other, nodding.

* * *

(Later...)

Once they were outside of the grounds, the group landed. Gandolfini approached Chao. "Chao Lingshen, please come with us quietly..."

Chao stepped back as Negi stepped forward. "Please don't take her!! I-I promise that she won't do anything that will expose us, so please!!"

Naruko looked at Negi at a new light. _"Man, he's just like I was when I was younger..."_

"_**You got that right Kit..."**_

"You do realize how much trouble she is in, right...?" Gandolfini said. Negi shook his head in anger. "I don't care!! I'm her teacher and I will take responsibility for her actions!!"

Gandolfini sighed. "Fine, we'll let this slide. But if she does one misshape, the responsibility will be yours, understand...?"

Negi nodded. "H-hai!!"

Gondolfini sighed. "Alright, we're leaving you two..."

Takane and Mei nodded as they bid goodbye to Negi and the others. Chao sighed in relief before turning to Negi. "Thanks for helping me today, Negi-bozu! For your reward, please accept this!!"

She reached to him and handed him a pocket watch. She then turned to Naruko and gave her one as well. "These are time machines, thank science for that!" With that said, she ran off. Negi scratched his head in confusion as Naruko eyed the watches.

* * *

(Later that night)

"So... these watches are supposed to help you go back through time...?"

Negi nodded. "Well, according to Chao-san, it does... I can't wait to use it!!"

Asuna twirled the watch through her fingers as she walked with her usual group. Naruko checked the watches and frowned. _"What do you think Kyuubi...?"_

"_**Hmm... seems suspicious yet very similar to Hiraishin **__(Flying Thunder God)__**..."**_

"_Hiraishin...?"_

"_**The Flying Thunder God... Yondaime's own creation, he's able to manipulate Time and Space for a short amount of time to teleport from one place to another... This is the same properties..."**_

"_Cool, better save it for later..."_

"AH!! There's Negi-kun!!" Ayako shouted as most of class 3-A came over. "Hurry, the Pre-Festival will start soon if we don't hurry up!!"

"Please come with us Negi-sensei!!"

Negi nodded. "Nn, ok!!"

Ako looked up and smiled. "Ah, look!! The World Tree is glowing!!"

"Wah!! It's so magical!!"

"That usually never happens... Usually it glows on the third day...!"

"It's been 22 years, right...? That makes it all the more exciting!!"

Suddenly, Naruko remembered the deal she had with Eva and checked her watch. "Oh man, I'm late!! Better hurry if Eva's not gonna kill me!!"

With that, she ran for Eva's cottage.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

On top of a blimp, Chao looked over the edge and spotted Negi running with his students to the World Tree. She smiled. "You know, Negi-bozu's a nicer guy than I thought... And Naruko-san has more to her than meets the eyes... Huu, makes me wanna work harder now...! You know, maybe I'll get even more companions if this continues!! Ready for phase two in the plan...?"

"I will do as Master commands..." Chachamaru said. Satome nodded. "Yeah! I'm right here if you need me!!"

Chao nodded.

Chachamaru then spotted Naruko checking her watch, freak out, then run the opposite direction to Eva's cottage. "I have to go, Master will need my assistance..."

Chao nodded. With that, Chachamaru jumped off the blimp and flew to the cottage.

* * *

(Eva's Resort)

"He's late...!"

Eva tapped her foot, growling every now and then. She checked the clock and growled louder. "I swear, if he doesn't come by the next minute, I will-..."

"Sorry I'm late!!! I had to help out a fellow student from being abducted by Evil Mages!!!" Naruto yelled as he appeared by a pillar of magic. _"Wow, I kinda sound like Kakashi-sensei just now... Maybe he was telling the truth every now and then..."_

An evil smirk appeared on the chibi vampire's face. "Alright, but for being late, I'm gonna up your training by several levels, alright...?"

Naruto gulped a bit. "F-fine... Give me everything you got!!"

"Oh I will, Chachamaru!!" Eva shouted.

Chachamaru then appeared next to her master. "Hai...?"

"Turn up the weaponry to maximal, I want to test out the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki's strength to the fullest...!"

Chachamaru nodded, bowing at the same time. "Very well Master..."

Eva gestured Naruto to follow her and the three arrived at the same place where Negi was trained. "Alright, here's the occasion, you'll have to fight Chachamaru here while dodging my Magic. If you manage to at least hit Chachamaru, you win... Got it Brat!?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure, doesn't seem all that difficult..."

Eva only smirked as Chachazero walked up to the middle. "And, begin!!"

Naruto blinked as Chachamaru who was more than 5 meters away from him managed to close in to merely an inch as Eva launched several Sagitta Magicas at him. _HOLY-...!!!!"_

Naruto managed to dodge Chachamaru's jab and jumped out of the arrow's aim. "Whoa... that would have left a mark..."

Eva only smirked as she launched more arrows and Chachamaru brought out two guns from her arms. _"Ok... I know that she's a robot, but that's just disturbing..."_

Naruto brought his hands together just as the arrows and bullets closed in. he breathed in and roared. "GrrrrRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The shock wave form the roar knocked all the bullets away and disintegrated the arrows. Eva whistled. _"Using his and Kyuubi's Chakra, he managed to blow everything away with pure Chakra and breath... Impressive..."_

Naruto crossed his fingers and created four clones, two jumped back and two followed him. The two Narutos behind sat down cross legged and did nothing. Eva raised a brow. _"What's he up to...?"_

She didn't have the time to ponder about it as Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her. "WHA!!!???"

She punched Naruto, only to have him poof away in smoke. _"Kage Bunshin...? Hoh, using the clouds form the Jutsu to create a diversion and disable me from seeing him while he aims for Chachamaru eh...?"_

Naruto cocked his hand as he prepared to punch Chachamaru only to have her dodge and snap his arm, only to have him poof away. Chachamaru widened her eyes as Naruto suddenly appeared behind her and charged a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere). He rammed it into her only to be knocked away by a wave of Magic. Naruto back flipped and landed on his feet, smirking.

Chachamaru stood back up as she stared at Naruto as the cloud dispersed, leaving Eva smirking, Magic emitting from her hand. Though the smirk vanished as she saw Naruto smirking wider. _"Hmm, something's up... but what...?"_

It was then that she realized. _"The clones!!"_ She turned to look for the last two clones that Naruto summoned only to see that they vanished. _"Where are they...?"_

The sudden burst of energy had Eva look around, aware of the huge energy. Surprised, she snapped her head up. _"Above!!!???"_

Sure enough, both Naruto's were up there, wielding a huge Rasengan over them. "Senpo: Oodama Rasengan!!!!!! (Sage Art: Great Ball Rasengan)"

They thrusted the Rasengan forward to where Chachamaru was. "Chachamaru, move!!!!"

Chachamaru only stood there, eyes wide in surprise by the size of the Rasengan as it landed.

*BOOM*

Eva covered her face as the explosion from the blast exceeded. She opened her eyes to find a huge crater in the middle of her sparring room. _"I'll have to fix that later... But the size of that Rasengan... That was huge...! Hmm... 'Senpo' eh...? I see that he has also learned the Sage Arts, that's definitely a plus one for him..."_

Naruto smirked as he saw the cloud dispersing, leaving a logged out Chachamaru. He grinned as he walked over to Chachamaru. He kneeled down and knuckled her on the head. "I win!"

Eva smiled as she sighed. "Fine, you win... Meet me here tomorrow night and we'll get started. Naruto grinned. "Sure thing Eva-chan!!"

Eva smirked.

* * *

Ignisha: And cut!!!

Naruto: Whew, that was torture...

Asuna: Ahahahahaha!!!! I gotta hand it to you Whiskers!! that prank was funny and good!!!

Naruto: Thanks, but what's with the nickname...?

Ignisha: Anyway, I'm done here... See you guys later...

*BLIP* -END-


	6. The Start of the Festival!

Ignisha: Man I seem to have a lot of time on my hands today...

Naruto: So today's episode's what...?

Ignisha: You'll find out... Kukukukukukukukukuku...

Asuna: Alright, quite doing that already, it's really starting to creep me out...!

Ignisha: Then it's working... Kukukukukukukukukukukuku... Review Answers!!

~**Sakura240**: Yep, Eva-chan's really evil, considering she's an evil Mage and all... thanks for the enthusiasm, I think...

~**QBABYQ**: THANKS!!!!!!

~**Dumbledork**: Yeah...

~**Robby Cartwright**: Who knows? Probably the basic magics such as Practe Bigi Nari, and then to his Activation Keyword, though I have a hunch what his is...

~**Penc0405**: According to the Manga, Naruto has about as much Chakra reservation as to infinity. His power in strength is equal to greater than Kakashi's... But then again, I'm just estimating, seeing that he has his own Chakra, Kyuubi's Chakra, and Sage Chakra at his side... If Naruto's joining Chao, then that'll ruin my plans, so sorry, no... If he'll participate in the tournament, that's a secret... Kukukukukuku...

~**Fan of Fanfics21**: Really!? I didn't notice that!! Well, seeing that he only got close to kissing once in this story, it's hard to notice... Hmm... Like I said to **Penc0405**, that's a secret, Kukukukukuku...

~**Vandenbz**: Um... something around that... I guess... Naruto just follows Negi around, like I said last chapter, and the chapter before that, I'm following **LazyHermit**'s Naruko VS the Girls of Class 3-A, so yeah.

~**Narutoshamanking**: Thanks for reading!!

~**InugamiGod**: I know, that last chapter sucked a bit... And you heard me, I'm just following **LazyHermit**'s, blame him, not me. I'm just trying to make the most of it and get rid of my writer's block by doing this. Oh wait, you mean that you didn't Alerted or Favorite this yet, never mind... Glad you liked it!

Ignisha: And that's all!!

Fuuka: Ignisha...

Fumika: Doesn't...

Fuuka: Own...

Fumika: Naruto...

Fuuka: Or...

Fumika: Mahou...

Fuuka: Sensei...

Fumika: Negima!!

Ignisha: And we're live!!

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A: ReMiX

* * *

Episode 6: The Start of the Festival!! With Time Travelling and Kissing Machines to Boot!! What the Hell!!!???

* * *

After 2-3 days of torture-... Ahem, studying, Naruko finally made it. The day of when her mission really begins. Yes.

Today's the day... of Mahora's Annual Festival.

"Hurry up you guys!! It's starting!!" Naruko yelled as she ran through the crowds. Negi, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna reluctantly followed. Naruko stopped and shielded her eyes from the sun as she watched some few strange machines in the shape of birds fly through the skies. "WHOA!!!!!! What are those!!??"

Asuna smirked. "Those are called 'airplanes'. Wow, can't believe that you're really that stupid..." _"And I thought she-... HE was smart..."_

Naruko frowned as she huffed. "Am not!!!!"

"Asuna-san, airplanes don't exist where Naruko-san is from..." Setsuna commented. Asuna chuckled sheepishly. "O-oh... sorry..."

Naruko grinned. "As an apology, why don't you buy me some of those cotton candies...?" During her-... his date with Asuna, she bought both of them cotton candies, which he thought were colored cottons, and they were delicious. Though not on Ramen standards. _"Hmm, wonder if there's some in Konoha...? Haven't been to all places..."_

Asuna sighed. "Fine..."

"LET THE SEVENTY-EIGHT MAHORA FESTIVAL BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!" Was heard all around campus. Parades were everywhere and different events were happening all around campus. Students from the campus passed out fliers and asked them to come by their stands.

A few people in teddy bear and bunny costumes handed out colorful balloons to children. Negi spotted them and began to divert away from it, thanks to Naruko's prank, he has developed a small phobia for it. Setsuna was weary just the same, but still stayed near it. Naruko and Asuna walked together as Asuna shared information on various things that Naruko asked were.

Negi walked ahead and talked to Haruna, Nodoka and Yue, much to Nodoka's pleasure.

"This is amazing!!! I never knew festivals could be this big!!!!" Negi exclaimed as he looked at every single costumes and blimps as they passed by. Naruko chuckled. "Well, I'll say that it's big, but it's nowhere as big as the one I've been to..."

Yue raised a brow. "Hoh? And where will that be...?"

Naruko scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Uhh... it's nowhere you would know..."

Yue frowned as she sipped her odd flavored juice box. "Anyway, the reason it's so large is because of the fact that this festival is actually a world-famous event. It is estimated that over 2 billion and 60 thousand people will visit for the next three days..."

"They even let us wear whatever we want...! It's really interesting to see what others would wear!!" Haruna said.

Nodoka took a sheet of folded paper out of her pack of sheets. "H-here Negi-sensei, a map of the festival..."

Negi smiled as he took one. "Thank you Nodoka-san!!" He opened it as Nodoka blushed. "Wow, so many stands and attraction, it's more like an amusement park!!" He frowned. _"I don't think I'll be able to fit everything in, considering the time management I have..."_ He thought, getting a little lightheaded.

Chamo climbed onto Negi's head. "You ok Aniki...?"

Negi nodded. "Y-yeah... Just didn't get much sleep last night... Sorry if I worried you... Chamo-kun..."

"LOOK OUT NEGI!!!!!!!" Naruko shouted.

Negi looked up in time to see a huge three-toed foot coming down onto him. He screamed and covered himself as the foot came down and landed less than 10 cm away from him. "W-WOAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Wow, the costumes are getting bigger every year..." Haruna commented. Negi frantically pointed a finger at the huge dinosaur "costume". "Th-that cannot be a costume!!!"

Overall, Negi looked around. "Wow, this is truly an over exaggerated festival..."

Haruna turned to Negi. "Hey, shouldn't you be checking up on our class...?"

"Oh yeah!!"

With that being said, Negi ran with the library trio behind him. "Asuna-san, Setsuna-san, Konoka-san, Naruko-san, I'm going ahead!!"

The four looked at each other and smiled. With that, they followed.

* * *

(Later...)

Negi arrived at his class's event only to see a really large line. "Wow, that's a huge line!!!"

"Negi-sensei!!!"

Negi turned to see a cat-girl (Yuna), a vampire (Sakurako), and one of the Narutaki twins as a Kappa (?). "Look, look!! We made it!!!"

Sakurako ran towards him. "Because of you, our 'Heart Beat Girls (insert heart) Haunted House' is a huge success!!!"

Negi blanked his eyes. "Why are there only girls!? What is the meaning of this!!??"

Sakurako stuck her tongue out and pointed a finger at herself. "Every guest has a girl as their partner, every touch is 500 yen each (roughly 5 dollars...)!"

"Are you opening a touching tea shop!!???" Negi shocked. Chamo had his face flushed and drool coming out of his mouth. _"I-I think this place is more for adults, Aniki..."_

Yue sweat-dropped. _"Please don't say things like that in front of Negi-sensei..."_

Before Negi knew it, he felt Yuna escorting him to the front of the line. "Come on Negi!! Experience it for yourself!!"

"What the, letting that kid go to the front? Is that even allowed? Or is it because he's a kid...?" One of the customers in line complained. Sakurako overheard this and turned to him and wink. "Oh, well I must apologize, Negi-kun's our teacher! (Insert heart)"

A few seconds later, Naruko and the others arrived. Naruko stopped and flushed deeply. "What the hell are you guys wearing!!???" Asuna yelled. Yuna noticed and blinked. "You likie...?"

Naruko shook her head. "Oh this is bad!!!"

Setsuna raised a brow. "Why...?"

Naruko leaned closer. "Because Onii-chan's coming and he tends to be a little perverted even when he doesn't know it...!" (Yes, Naruto is fully aware that he is perverted, just doesn't know when he'll act as one...)

Konoka looked around looking for something. "By the way, where's Negi-kun?"

Sakurako winked. "He's inside right now-..."

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

Before they knew it, Negi ran out of the haunted house via other side of the class and crashed into Nodoka, getting first seats to her breasts. Did I forget to mention that he had only his boxers on...?

"Kya...! N-Negi-sensei...!?" Nodoka blushed, reminding Naruko of a certain Hyuuga.

"WAHHH!!! N-nodoka-san!! H-hands and Ok-okuchi-san!! L-lot's of hands appeared and started touching me-...!!!!!"

What he didn't know was that he was feeling Nodoka's breasts and moving them around. Nodoka's blush became full-faced and turned to a full-body one and fainted. Naruko shocked as she ran to help. _"Th-she's-... They're twins!!!!"_

"Ah!!! I'm sorry Nodoka-san!!!"

Yue smiled. "It's ok Negi-sensei, I think she liked it..."

"Eh...?"

"So, what do you think Negi-kun!?" Sakurako asked as Akira walked out of the haunted house lifting a floor-looking disguise clothe from her. "I'm sorry, Negi-sensei..."

"S-so scary~..." Negi cried, poking his two index fingers together, tears flowing out of his eyes. He was lightly shaking as Naruko tried to comfort him.

* * *

(Later...)

The group walked outside as they decided to take a nice breath of fresh air. Konoka then noticed something. "Neh, Naruko-chan, what did you mean by 'Onii-chan'...? You didn't mention anything about having an older brother..."

Naruko blinked before placing her hand behind her head. "O-oh... That... Uh..."

"You mean you don't know!!!!!" Asuna cried. Naruko frantically moved her hands side to side in front of her. "W-well, uhm... Uh...!!!!"

* * *

(Meanwhile)

A figure approached room 3-A. "Hm... this is the room... right...?"

He noticed Yuna and approached her. "Um, excuse me..."

"Yeah...?" Yuna turned to greet the man only to stop and blush. "U-Um.. Y-yes... Is there something I can help you with...?"

The view changed to the man's face but only the mouth was visible. "Well, yeah, I'm looking for Uzumaki Naruko, do you know her? I got her letter and it said to come to Room 3-A, this is the one, right...?"

Yuna chuckled lightly. "Well, you got the right number, but you just missed Naruko-chan, she left a few minutes ago, good luck finding her..."

The man chuckled. "Aheheheheh, is that so...? Well, if you see her, can you tell her that her 'Onii-chan' is here? I'll most likely be around the music stadium, thanks...!"

With that, the man left. Yuna stayed there dazed as Sakurako approached her. "Hey, who was that...? He looked cute, did you use those whiskers? They looked so much like Naruko-chan's!!"

Yuna stuttered to have her words come out. "W-w-well yeah... Hey, the thing is, he told me that he was Naruko-chan's older brother!!"

Sakurako gasped. "What!! Really!!??"

"Yeah!!"

"Wow, he's so hot!!!!"

* * *

(Back to our heroes and heroines)

"And there you have it..."

Asuna stared at Naruko with so much intensity that it made her blush. "You made a clone of your male-self and had him come here as your older brother...!?"

Naruko pointed to herself. "Well, I kind of want to be my boy self during the festival. I mean, it's been a while since I've been a boy, and 'disguising' as my 'older brother' is the only thing I could think of. But think of it this way, if people asks, I could just say that I'm just visiting my 'younger sister', and since Takamichi-san and Konoe-san know that I'm a boy, this could go by easily!"

(I know, I know, confusing... But I have a very good reason for this...)

Asuna looked at Naruko with a confused face as Setsuna face-dropped. Konoka then thought of something. "Neh, Negi-kun, don't you have a date today...?"

Negi instantly blushed. "I-it's not a date!!"

Chamo stuck his head up. "But isn't Nee-chan on the last day?"

Negi sighed, staggering a little. "N-Nodoka-san said that today was... ok..." He fell into Konoka's arms. Asuna raised a brow. "Hey, what's wrong...?"

Negi chuckled as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Ahahaha, guess I didn't... s-sleep... M-much..." With that, he fainted.

"NEGI!!!!!!!"

* * *

(Infirmary)

"Take care of Negi-kun, alright? Set-chan, Naruko-chan?"

Setsuna nodded. "Sure, don't worry Ojou-sama..."

Naruko grinned. "Leave it to me! You just go and have fun!!"

Konoka nodded and left. At the same time, Negi opened his eyes and looked around. W-where am I...?"

One of the nurses walked up to him with a cup of tea. "You're at the infirmary, here, have some tea..."

Negi thanked the nurse and sipped. The nurse smiled and left the room. After he took a good sip, Negi lied back onto the bed and smiled weakly to Naruko and Setsuna. "Sorry for the trouble, just let me sleep for 30 minutes... There are still a lot to do today..."

Setsuna nodded. "Ok, have a good nap." Setsuna sat on one of the chairs nearby and set it on one side of the bed that Negi was lying on. Naruko found another one and sat next to Setsuna. The two sipped on their respective tea and sighed. Naruko then took out her so-called "Time-Travelling" watches and stared at it.

Setsuna noticed it and couldn't help but ask, "Come to think of it, what do the watches do...?"

Naruko shrugged. "I dunno, I didn't see Chao-san after we rescued her so I don't know the details..."

Negi nodded. "Yeah, and even though I tried looking for her, I couldn't... Huu... Zzz..."

Both Naruko and Setsuna looked at each other and smiled. Naruko yawned. "Well, when you see someone yawn and fall asleep, you can't help but do the same thing huh...?" Setsuna nodded as she too yawned.

Setsuna began to feel her eyes drooping so she tried to will herself awake, only for it to fail slowly. Naruko nodded her head, feeling herself dozing off, and shook her head to keep herself awake, only to feel more tired. Before she knew it, her eyes closed and she fell asleep, leaning her head onto Setsuna's shoulder. Setsuna blushed at the contact, but, at the same time, didn't fare either and she too fell asleep, leaning her head on top of Naruko's.

Before they knew it, time passed. Heck, even Chamo fell asleep with his belly faced up.

And so, there they go, off to dream land or whatever they call it...

* * *

(Later... Much, much later...)

"AHH!!!!!" Negi woke up with a loud shout and looked around. It was then that he noticed that it was dark outside. "Huh...? Why's it dark..."

Around that time, Setsuna, Naruko and Chamo too woke up. Negi looked up at the clock and gasped. "8-... 8 o'clock?... 8 o'clock at night!!?? OH CRAP!!! I OVERSLEPT!!!! WHAT SHOULD I DO!!?? I STILL HAVE TO GO AND SEE HOW EVERYONE'S DOING AND THERE'S ALSO THE PRE-TOURNAMENT FOR THE TEACHERS!!!! THERE'S STILL A LOT I HAVE TO DO!!!!"

Negi jumped out of his bed and frantically waved his hands about. "WH-what should I do!!??"

Setsuna also flailed her hands and tried to overcome the situation. "I-I'm sorry!! I-I also overslept!! Normally this doesn't happen!!"

Chamo then realized something. "A-aniki!! What about da date with Nee-chan!? Dat's at 4 o'clock afternoon!!"

"WHAT!!!???"

Naruko on the other side was unusually calm, though in the inside she was freaking out. _"OH shit, oh shit!!!! What do we do!!?? Negi's late for his events and we're all freaking out like crazy!!! What should we do!!?? Um, um!!!!"_

Negi quickly grabbed his jacket and proceeded to run outside. "I-I have to hurry!!!"

Setsuna quickly caught up with him and stopped him. "W-wait!!! I-it's too late!!"

Chamo suddenly had a worried look on his face. "Kn-knowin' Nee-chan, she probably waited for 4 whole hours...!"

Negi gasped at the mental image of Nodoka waiting in the dark, in front of the fountain, all alone, waiting for Negi to come by...

"NOOO!!!!!!!! THIS IT BAD!!!! VERY, VERY BAD!!!!!!!"

"I apologize!!! This is all my fault!!!"

"This isn't good Aniki!! You have a full schedule and you slept right through it!!!"

"Oh man, we have to hurry!!"

Then, by coincidence, Negi grabbed his watch, the time-travelling one, and "accidentally" pressed the button on it.

Suddenly, the room started to turn sideways, and before they knew it, everything was spinning. And then... It became daylight again. Confused, the four looked outside and noticed that the sun was up and shining. With a confused look in their eyes, they looked at the clock to see that it was 10 in the morning.

Confused even more, they stepped outside and looked around. "H-how...? It was dark only a minute ago..."

Naruko looked around. "A-are we dreaming...?" Out of self-conscious, she pinched herself. "Ow, ok, not dreaming..."

Setsuna looked up. "Is the clock at the infirmary broken...?" Chamo grunted and turned to Negi. "What time is it...?"

Negi took out his cell phone and peeked at it. "Um... Eh? Eight-... 8 o'clock!?"

"WHAT!!???"

*VVVVVVVVVHHH (by the way, those are V's, not W's...)*

Before they knew it, planes flew past them, the after wind picking up and bringing a few skirts up, minus Setsuna and Naruko, who pushed it down. The threesome watched as the planes flew and then split up. They overheard a few people saying stuff about the performance and the ones after that. It was then that they noticed, a lot of people were rushing.

"W-why are people around us hurrying...?" Negi asked. Both Setsuna and Naruko shrugged as they watched people running behind, next to and in front of them. Suddenly, the speakers came to life as it yelled, "LET THE SEVENTY-EIGHT MAHORA FESTIVAL BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The threesome froze, a shocked look on their faces as they tried to registered what was just said. It was then that it clicked.

"EEHH!!!!!????"

"Th-the festival starts now!?" Negi yelled, obviously confused on what just happened. Setsuna too was confused. "Wh-what does this mean!?" Naruko on the other hand was trying to apprehend everything and place two and two together. Over all, she failed. "Argh, I don't get this at all!! How did we just wind up at the end of the first day to the beginning of the first day!? That doesn't make any sense!!!!"

"Anyway, let's calm down!!" Chamo declared. "Let's meet somewhere and don't let anyone see you!!"

"Eh!? Why!!??"

"Just do as I say!!"

* * *

(Later...)

Naruko held a bored face as she leaned her head onto the table as Chamo and Setsuna discussed about the Time-Travelling watch.

"This should be impossible..." Setsuna commented. Chamo held a thinking face as he smoked his cigarette.

"Demo neh... (But you know...) To be able to manipulate Time and Space like dat and use it to travel into a different time... Fu..."

Naruko yawned. "Does it really matter? I mean, they both work..."

Setsuna frowned. "Yes, but still, to think that Chao-san would..."

Naruko looked at her watch. "You know, this is kinda like Yondaime's Hiraishin no Jutsu..."

Satsuna looked at her. "What do you mean...?" Naruko sat up straight. "I mean, Hiraishin no Jutsu allows the user to manipulate Time and Space to get to a designated area as long as the user places the correct seal as a stopping place. This watch is kinda the same, just without the seal... Kinda like Teleportation, just faster... I think..."

Setsuna blinked. "Y-you mean the famed Konoha no Kiiro Senkou!? (Leaf's Yellow Flash) He's supposed to be the Yondaime Hokage (4th Hokage) and the greatest Shinobi in his generation!!"

Naruko grinned. "Yeah, I heard that he has one son though!!"

Setsuna blushed. "O-one son...?" She immediately had visions of the son of the most famed Kiiro Senkou. Perfect blue eyes, yellow hair that spiked to the sky, strong built and facial structures, perfect in Jutsus and techniques, especially in Fuuin (Sealing).

Naruko sweat-dropped. "How am I like that...?"

Setsuna blinked. "Eh?"

Naruko shook her head, shaking her hand in a "no" way. "N-nothing!! Ahahahaha...!" Chamo smirked. _"Hoh? So Naruto-Nii is da son of da famed Kiiro Senkou? Interesting... Kukukuku..."_

Negi sweat-dropped. "Uh... Should we go back to the problem about the watch...?"

Both Naruko and Setsuna looked back at Negi before looking at the watch. "Ah, yeah, sorry..."

After a while, Negi got confused about "rolling" back in time and yelled at both Setsuna and Chamo to explain things more clearly, with Naruko just staring out the window before noticing something.

Suddenly, a girl with dark blue hair bumped into Negi. Ah! S-sorry...!!"

Negi shook his head as he bowed. "N-no, I'm sorry... Eh?"

"Ah!? N-Negi-sensei?? B-but, just a minute ago, y-you were..."

Naruko immediately stood up and waved her hand in front of her. "D-don't worry about it Nodoka-chan!! We were just going back, you go ahead!!"

Nodoka blinked her eyes in confusion before turning around. "Eh? Um... uh, ok..."

Negi looked at Naruko with a confused face. "What's wrong Naruko-san...?"

Naruko smiled a bit. "It's ok, just follow me...!"

* * *

(Later...)

"Why are we following Nodoka-san?"

Naruko grinned at Negi. "Don't worry about it, just follow her!!"

Chamo grinned behind his cigar. "Oh, I get where you're getting at Nee-san, you're smarter than you look!"

Naruko suddenly had her mad face on while holding Chamo on the head. "What's that supposed to mean...?"

Chamo shook his head as he sweated drastically. "N-nothing!! Nothing at all!!"

Naruko nodded as she dropped Chamo down and went back to spying Nodoka before grinning. "I knew it!!!"

Both Setsuna and Negi looked at the direction that Naruko looked and gasped.

"WHA-!!!! B-but, th-th-that's me!! But I'm here! But I'm also there!! Wh-wha-...?"

Naruko grinned before frowning. She then grabbed both Setsuna and Negi's head and dunked them behind a cosplaying guy. "Get down!!"

"Wa!!!!"

Nodoka tilted her head in confusion before going back to Negi of the past.

Past Negi (for everyone who came from the future to the past, will be called originally, the past selves will be called with the word "Path" included until further notice...) walked ahead and talked to Haruna, Nodoka and Yue, much to Nodoka's pleasure.

"This is amazing!!! I never knew festivals could be this big!!!!" Past Negi exclaimed as he looked at every single costumes and blimps as they passed by. Past Naruko chuckled. "Well, I'll say that it's big, but it's nowhere as big as the one I've been to..."

Yue raised a brow. "Hoh? And where will that be...?"

Past Naruko scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Uhh... it's nowhere you would know..."

Yue frowned as she sipped her odd flavored juice box. "Anyway, the reason it's so large is because of the fact that this festival is actually a world-famous event. It is estimated that over 2 billion and 60 thousand people will visit for the next three days..."

Negi sweat-dropped before turning to Naruko and Setsuna. "Wh-what does this mean!? I'm here, but at the same time, I'm there!!"

Setsuna cupped her chin. "This is only a hunch, but we may have travel back through time but at the same time, overlapped it, thus making two exact copies of the past and the future in one place..."

Chamo nodded. "Nice deduction Nee-san, that's exactly it, we traveled through time..."

"But to attain time travel that even Magic can't..."

Naruko nodded. "Exactly, this is a Time Machine..." She explained, holding her newly known Time Machine up.

Negi tilted his head in confusion. "Time...?"

The others closed in to wait for him to finish.

Negi tilted his head to the other side. "Time...?"

"Time Machine..." Chamo finished.

"T-time machine-...!!!!!" *BONK*

"Not so loud Baka!!" Naruko whispered, hitting Negi on the head. Setsuna sweat-dropped.

Negi just ignored it and looked at the Time Machine in a new light. "Th-this is amazing!! I've only seen it in movies and Mangas!! Is this really a Time Machine!? So small...!" He asked, looking at Chamo, who tried to open his mouth to suggest something.

"Well, there's no otha explanation... I already thought about dat in case it was an act... But if it is, to be this small, it's not an illusion either..."

Negi looked back at the Time Machine. That's so cool!! If it was me, I-... I-... I want to go to the dinosaur land!!~ (Please feel free face-fault...)"

Both Naruko and Setsuna sweat-dropped. "He really is a kid..." Naruko declared. Setsuna only nodded. "But then, we have the festival though..." Negi sheepishly scratched his head. "Ah, right... Sorry..."

Negi then went back to the Time Machine. "But with this, I can keep my promise with Nodoka-san!!"

Setsuna frowned. "But... don't you think that the watch is a little suspicious...?"

Chamo nodded. "Da truth is, no matter how smart Chao-san is, a Time Machine is just too... advanced. Dis Time Machine is something dat surpasses every geniuses and she just gives it away randomly to strange people? No offence Naruko-nee..."

Naruko shook her head. "None taken ferret..."

Chamo sweat-dropped. "I'm an ermine..."

Negi frowned. "You don't trust your fellow students? Besides, with this, all of our problems are solved!!" He explained, twirling around like a little kid, which he is.

"Why are you spinning around so happily? Have you finally been infected by the idiots in our class...?" A dark and questioning voice said.

"AH!!!! M-Master!!" Negi yelled in surprise.

Naruko and Setsuna looked at Eva. She wore a very Lolita clothing with all those frails and ribbons. She wore some kind of hat on her head. Over all, she looked like an oversized doll. Chachazero "stood" next to her wearing a blue school girl dress with black bat-like wings and two pairs of knives in both of her hands. Naruko smirked under her mouth as she tried not to laugh. Eva took note of this.

"What? What's so funny Fox?"

Naruko frowned. "You know I hate it when people call me by that... Besides, you look like an over sized doll like that...!"

This time, Eva frowned. "And I don't need to be told that... Besides, what are you holding Boya?"

Negi flinched as he tried to hide the Time Machine. "N-Nothing!! Nothing at all!!!"

Eva grinned. "Hiding it makes it all the more suspicious... Besides, I sense a powerful force inside that little thing..."

She then had her evil face on. "Well? Hand it over. What's the matter? It's not like I won't take advantage of it or something..."

"You stuff is Master's stuff, Master's stuff is Master's stuff..." Chachazero commented.

As Eva took a step forward, Negi took a step back. Step forward, step back. just as Eva took another step, Negi turned and ran for it. "Wha!?"

Naruko looked at each other before running with Negi. "See ya Eva-chan!!!" Naruko yelled. Eva blinked in shock then ran after them. "H-hey!! Don't run!!"

Negi alarmed. "WAH!!!!!!!!"

* * *

(Later... and further running)

Eva gasped for breathe as she watched the three run until they were beyond her field of vision. She growled. "Geez!! What's their problem!!!??"

"Rather than being evil, it's more like bullying people..." Chachazero commented.

"Sh-shut up!!" Eva growled lower. "This has earned you a more suffering training Uzumaki!!!"

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the alley)

"Hah, hah... Phew, that was dangerous... Was running really the right thing to do...?"

Naruko sneezed. "Someone's talking about me..."

Setsuna sweat-dropped as Negi looked back at the watch. Chamo huffed. "Besides, if Evangeline had her hands on this powerful tool, think about what could happen..."

The group shuddered.

Setsuna sighed. "So then, what are we going to do?" She looked at Negi only to sweat-dropped as said-person stared at the Time Machine with stars in his eyes. "Hmm, now that we have plenty of time, I kind of want to take my time looking at each of the stands, I'm still pretty surprise by the size of the Festival after all..."

Naruko sweat-dropped. "But then, what about the schedule...?"

Negi held up the watch. "With this invention, we can take as much time as we can! Besides, with this, I can do everything on the schedule with no sweat! Just set up the time, go back, and do it over again!"

Chamo sweat-dropped. "But wait, we're still not sure if we should use da watch..."

Setsuna nodded. "Chamo is right, Negi-sensei..."

Negi pouted. "Eh? Why?"

Setsuna looked at Negi. "Think about it, Chao-san just appeared out of nowhere asking for help, and just reluctantly gave us a Time Machine that is technically impossible for people of this time. I think we should ask Chao-san about it first."

Chamo nodded. "Besides, there's not even a manual for us to look at, how'd you expect us to believe dat dis thing really is a Time Machine and not a scam?"

Negi stumbled against his words as he poked his two fingers together. "Um... that' true..." He then opened his eyes. "Alright, let's find Chao-san..."

"Wait!!" Everyone turned to Chamo who had an arm on his chin. "It'll be bad to walk around like that since your past selves are around, not to mention the chances of meeting Evangeline again..."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

With that, they left the alley and looked around. They found a costume shop and went in. "Wow, so there's also a costume shop...?"

Setsuna nodded. "They let anyone come in and out in cosplays of their choices."

Negi nodded and the two went in. Later, in the dressing room, Negi came out wearing a full-body bunny costume. Setsuna came out also wearing a bunny costume, but with more exposure than Negi's. She blushed. She turned to Chamo who was wearing bunny ears. "Ch-chamo!! What is the meaning of this!!?"

(I forgot to mention but whenever they talk to Chamo, they're whispering...)

Chamo smirked. "Don't worry; it's only a costume..."

Setsuna blushed further. "My stomach is showing!!"

Later, Naruko came out wearing a net undershirt that showed off her belly and breasts and covered her breasts with a purple vest, unzipping it so that her breast straps (the same that Setsuna uses) are showing. She wore a short purple skirt and wore a black belt around it. She also wore kitsune ears and tail (both which are red). Over all, she looked H-O-T.

She made a sexy pose in front of her audience. Negi was looking at his own costume so he didn't notice, Setsuna blushed madly, forgetting about her own costume and Chamo made a thumbs up while nose bleeding.

Naruko winked. "You guys ready to search for Chao?" She said in a playful manner.

After making it out of the costume shop, Setsuna realized that she was still in her bunny costume. Looking down, she shivered and blushed. _"Wh-what if Asuna-san and Ojou-sama sees me...?"_

"Chao-san!!~" Negi shouted, trying to look for the two-bun girl.

Setsuna sighed as Naruko walked next to her. "Might as well start searching..." Naruko smiled. "Well, this is a pretty good chance for me to get to know the school better, right?"

Setsuna nodded. "But still, to find Chao-san in campus will be a little impossible..."

Negi suddenly perked. The two chicks looked at him. "What's up Aniki?" Chamo asked. Negi raised an arm and pointed at the attraction "Galaxy Wars".

"That!! That looks suspicious!!"

Setsuna and Naruko looked at each other. "Uh..."

* * *

(Later...)

"Wow that was fun..." Negi explained as he scratched the back of his head. "Too bad that Chao-san wasn't there..."

Setsuna sweat-dropped. "Err, yeah..."

Negi looked around and then pointed at a random attraction. "THERE!!!! That also looks suspicious!!"

The two, plus one ermine looked at where Negi pointed and saw an attraction "Dinohazard". The two sweat-dropped. Chamo sweat-dropped also. "Um, hey, Aniki..."

The two sighed before following Negi in.

* * *

(Later...)

Negi sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he chuckled. "Tehehe, Chao-san wasn't in their either..."

"Negi-sensei!!!!" Setsuna yelled. Naruko sighed in annoyance. Chamo shocked. "Aniki wasn't really into searching Chao at all...!"

Negi suddenly took off, babbling about something being suspicious. Naruko sighed. "You know, Negi actually is a kid, so it's kinda obvious that he'll act like this..."

Setsuna nodded. "Well, he is 10 years old..."

Chamo nodded. "With the Time Machine, he doesn't have to worry about his schedule anymore... It's been a while since I've seen the face of a real 10-yr-old kid. Come to think of it, he's never been to a Festival or a Theme Park before..."

Setsuna smiled. "Once in a while won't hurt, huh?" Chamo and Naruko nodded.

Negi ran towards them as he shouted, "Setsuna-san, Naruko-san!! Look, look!!! Can we go on the blimp!!??"

Setsuna chuckled. "Ok, ok..." Naruko smiled before following.

* * *

(Later...)

"WOW!!!!!! This is so amazing!!!"

Negi had stars in his eyes once again as he stared out the window. Naruko stared out the window and whistled as she saw how huge the campus was. Setsuna sweat-dropped. "Don't you see this scenery several times...?"

Negi shook his head. "This is more different than me flying on my staff!"

Naruko turned to Negi with a confused face. "You can fly!?"

Negi nodded. "Yeah!"

Naruko grinned. "That is so cool!!"

Setsuna smiled. _"Hmm, Negi-sensei looks so much like a normal boy like this. Naruko-san is the same. Just a while ago, both of them were determined and ready to fight. But to see them like this, it's hard to imagine that Negi-sensei is a Mage and Naruko-sa-... No, _Naruto_-san is a Shinobi. He can sure pull that Jutsu off, even I forgot for a moment there..."_ She thought.

Naruko turned to Setsuna. "What's wrong Setsuna-chan?"

Setsuna shook her head. "Oh, nothing. Just glad that I'm able to calm down during the Festival. It's so calm and peaceful; it's all thanks to you, Negi-sensei."

Negi shocked as he tried to deny it. "Ah!? N-no!! That's not true! I haven't really done anything-..."

"No really, I really appreciate it, Negi-sensei..." Setsuna explained.

Negi blushed a bit. "Eh!? N-no!! W-well, it's all thanks to Asuna-san and Setsuna-san was always so nice!!"

Setsuna smiled. "No, no. I just felt that I had to find the right time to thank you..." Setsuna smiled more as she bent down and grabbed Negi's hands, well, stuffed gloves. "Negi-sensei, thanks to you, I can freely speak with Ojou-sama again and be friends with Asuna-san. It's all thanks to you Negi-sensei."

Negi flushed more. "Ah..."

Setsuna brought hers and Negi's hands closer. "Because Negi-sensei is my savior and also a very important person to me, if you ever need any help, I'll be there. Ok?" Setsuna smiled brightly.

Negi blushed. "Uh... Y-yes..."

...

"Hmm... no matter how you look at it, it's more like a love confession, don'tcha think?"

The two flinched as Naruko nodded next to a smoking Chamo. "Mm-hmm, very much..."

"Wh-what did you say Chamo!!???"

"Ch-chamo-kun!! Naruko-san!!"

Chamo only puffed. "Well, the two of you did work together well against those Mages, don't you think you're more suited for each other?"

Naruko smirked. "You also said that you liked Negi didn't you?"

Setsuna blushed. "Wha!!?? No I did not!!!!! Besides, how did you hear mines and Ojou-sama's conversation!!?? You were too far away to hear it!!!"

Negi blinked. "Eh?"

Naruko pointed to her ears. "I'm a Shinobi, remember?"

Setsuna blushed. "B-but!! Well, I also think that Negi-sensei is cute and I also have feeling for Naruto-san's older self, but!!"

"Eh?"

"AH!!!!! N-negi-sensei!! I-it's not true!!! I-I only have feelings for Konoe-ojou-sama!!!"

Naruko grinned evilly. "Since when did I say that you liked Konoka-chan?"

Setsuna blushed more deeply. "Ah... N-NO!!! Th-I-it's all a big misunderstanding!!!!"

Negi made a thoughtful face. "So it is Konoka-san...?"

Setsuna made a full-faced blush. "NO!!! I didn't mean it like that!!! A-anyway!! You don't have the right to say that about me!! What about you!? Do you like Asuna-san or Nodoka-san!?"

"H-how did it come out to this!!??"

"Fufufufu, teasing Setsuna-nee-san is funny..."

Naruko nodded. "I cannot agree more..."

* * *

(Later...)

Negi walked away. "I have to go use the toilet..."

Setsuna nodded. "Ah, ok..." She then turned to Naruko and Chamo. "That was mean, you two..."

Chamo and Naruko only waved their hands in front of them. "Sorry..."

Setsuna sighed. "Anyway, any clues to where Chao-san might be...?"

"Oh? You were looking for little ol' me?"

Both Naruko and Setsuna perked up before turning around to see Chao wearing her Chao Bao Zi uniform. "Hi!! Did you like the time travel?"

"Chao-san!!"

I felt the need to have you three experience it firsthand. I apologize Setsuna-san, Naruko-san..."

"What?"

Chamo raised a hand. "There's something I want to ask you first." He said, "A Time Travel Spell... no matter how smart you are; no normal human can attain time travel. Who are you?"

Chao smirked. "You wanna know my true identity?"

The three nodded.

"Then I'll tell you... sometimes I'm a Chinese inventor full of mystery! Sometimes I'm a box treasure inside the class, a mad scientist! Sometimes I'm the number one genius in the entire academy!! Sometimes I'm the proud owner of the Chao Bao Zi!! My true identity is!!!"

"Is...!!??"

"An alien form Mars!!!!!!"

Naruko fell onto the floor head-first as Chamo flew off of Setsuna. Setsuna whacked Chao with a harisen, yelling, "What kind of a joke is this!!??"

Setsuna then took out her Pactio. "After finding out that there are robots, vampires, Shinobis and spirits, I'm not exactly surprised by the fact that you may be an alien... So tell us, what is your true intention?"

Chao smirked. "Don't worry, I won't attack Negi-kun, yet. Besides, the watch is only for Negi to use to help out and have fun during the Festival." She said, "Negi-kun is related to me in a way so I can't hurt him..."

"WHAT!!?!!!!??!?!??"

"Aliens never lie!" Chao declared, smiling.

Setsuna stared at Chao. "You..."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"This is so cool!! There's even an observation deck in the bathroom!!!"

* * *

(Back on track, Later...)

"WOW!!!!!! This is really a Time Machine!!!!!???"

"Yup!! A Time Machine called Athena. It allows the user and a companion to jump through time. It's a really a super-high-tech item!"

Naruko sighed as negi and Chao continued on and on about the Time Machine. She turned to Setsuna. "You know, out of all my life, this is probably the second, no third, time I've been surprised to the max..."

Setsuna shrugged.

"HEY HEY HEY!!!!!????"

The two turned to Negi and Chamo yelling at Chao at how they're not guinea pigs. They looked at each other and sweat-dropped. "You think she..."

Setsuna sighed. "I really don't want to know..."

They watched as Chao gave Negi the manual and Negi ran back towards them. "Alright, let's get going, I'm gonna be late for the date with Nodoka-san!"

Chamo and Naruko smirked. "So you admit that it's a date?"

"It is not a date!!"

As the three bickered on, Setsuna looked back at Chao who smiled and waved. _"Chao Lingshen... she said that she was related to Negi-sensei by blood, what does that mean...?"_

The four discussed on the date and agreed that they should change first, leaving. That is, not before meeting Eva-chan and getting chased again.

* * *

(Later...)

The four arrived in different outfits...

...

Ok, only Negi was in a different outfit, stop torturing me dammit!!

Anyway, as the four walked, they notice Nodoka looking through a book. Negi, Setsuna and Chamo recognized the book as Nodoka's Pactio Artifact as Naruko spotted Haruna and the others. They watched as Nodoka suddenly blush to the max and waved her hands about. It was then that Negi approached her.

Both Naruko and Setsuna looked at each other before leaving to join the others.

* * *

(Negi)

"What are you looking at?"

Nodoka screamed a bit as she closed her book. "N-NOTHING!!!!!"

She turned to see Negi dressed in a boyish shirt with a black open vest over it and jeans. He wore a white cap on. He smiled. "I'm sorry, did I make you wait long...?"

Nodoka shook her head. "Oh no, no, I jus- jus- just arrived..."

Negi took a good look at Nodoka. He smiled. "You look cute in that dress Nodoka-san."

Nodoka blushed. "Oh... uh... thank you... Um... Y-you too Negi-sensei, you look very cool in that outfit..."

Negi smiled. "You think so? Konoka-san chose this for me! Well then, shall we?"

Nodoka nodded.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Hm, fufufufufu, they both are so shy..." Haruna chuckled behind her mouth.

"They actually look good together..." Asuna stated.

Yue nodded. "I agree..."

Konoka tilted her head to the side. "I don't know, don't you think that the hat's too much...?"

Haruna was about to shrug before looking at Asuna and Konoka. "Wh-what the!! When did you!?? And, oh my god!! Is that Naruko-chan and Setsuna-chan coming this way!!!???"

Sure enough, both Naruko and Setsuna were walking towards them, both wearing a skimpy Shinobi outfit and a bunny outfit. Asuna stared at Naruko before blushing. "Just what the hell are you wearing Whiskers?"

Naruko grinned before getting back to the story. "What are you guys doing?"

Konoka squealed at Setsuna's outfit. "Kya!! Set-chan, you look so cute!! Kawaii!!!"

Setsuna blushed as she looked away. Naruko looked up to see Negi and Nodoka talking to each other. She smirked. "Hey, they look really good together..." She said, ducking behind the bushes.

Chamo, Konoka and Setsuna looked at her. "And you were mad at us for spying on _your_ date...!"

Naruko shrugged. "Hey, it's based on how sneaky you're being. If you're not caught, who cares?" Naruko took another look at the couple. "Ah!! They're moving!!"

Haruna grinned. "Alright, let's get going!!"

Yue frowned. "Wait Paru, aren't we supposed to be leaving today...?"

Haruna sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "Ah, but I'm curious... Ah!? Wait up Asuna!!"

Yue sighed. "Really, everyone has a bad intention... Oh well, for the rest of the day I'm gonna walk around the Festival stands alone..."

Along the way, she bumped to someone. As she turned to apologized, she recognized the person she bumped into and gasped.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Argh... they've been at that same bookstore for over an hour and a half! I'll never understand book lovers..."

Naruko nodded. "Now you know how I feel..."

Asuna turned to Naruko and Setsuna. "By the way, since when did you guys changed?"

Naruko grinned. "When you were looking away, or did you want to see?"

Asuna blushed. "Wha!? I do not!!!"

Konoka stared at the couples. "They're chatting so gladly... at least..."

Haruna frowned. "Yeah... But it's still no good Nodoka!"

Haruna smirked. "Time for plan B!!"

The four sweat-dropped as they watched Haruna pass several books about kissing to Nodoka without said-girl realizing it. They watched more as Nodoka began to freak out and wave her hands about. They blushed as Negi asked what the difference between a French Kiss and a regular kiss was.

They sweat-dropped again as they watched Nodoka whack the kissing book away from Negi.

Naruko looked at Haruna. "Just what are you doing...?"

"Geez, seems like I can't get the adult stuffs to them..." Haruna said, whipping sweat away from her forehead.

"There's no need for that!!!!" Setsuna yelled.

Haruna then smirked. "Then, time for plan C to commence!!"

They then saw Nodoka trip on some books and fall on top of Negi.

"... Or not... Keep it up Nodoka!!"

Naruko silently heard the fox cheering for Nodoka in the back of her head when all expectations stopped.

The group watched as Negi asked if Nodoka was alright and then, two people arrived. They were Mei Sakura and Takane Goodman. They watched as Negi talked to them, then argued. Mei then took out a weird device and freaked out, pointing the device at Nodoka. Negi seemed to have noticed this because he grabbed onto Nodoka and ran for it. Both Mei and Takane ran after him.

Haruna blinked. "Who're those two...?"

Setsuna sweat-dropped. "Um..."

Naruko gritted her teeth. "Hurry up!! We're gonna lose them!!"

Haruna nodded. "Right!! Don't lose sight of them!!" She turned around only to see that only her and Konoka were left. She blinked a few times in surprise. Konoka only giggled.

* * *

(Naruko)

"Alright, where are they...?" Naruko asked herself as she jumped off a building and onto another one. She then found him carrying Nodoka to a secluded space. She looked around to see if she could find Asuna and Setsuna only to see a pillar of bright light shooting up into the sky. "That can't be good!!!"

When the light disappeared, both Setsuna and Asuna stood in front of Nodoka as if trying to protect her. Naruko jumped in behind Negi, who looked like he was in a trance. Negi opened his eyes to reveal emotionless orbs.

"Setsuna-san... Asuna-san... please move aside..." He declared with monotone.

Asuna gritted her teeth. "No way Negi-baka!!"

"Very well..." Negi sighed before suddenly disappearing and appearing in front of Asuna. "Looks like I will have to use force..."

Using Kung-Fu taught by Ku Fei, he knocked her out of the way and over the roof top. Naruko yelled and grabbed for her, thus losing her Henge.

"_I have to find out how she does that...!"_ Naruto though in his mind.

Asuna looked up at Naruto with a blush. "Th-thanks..."

Naruto grinned. "Don't mention it!"

Setsuna then came sliding next to them as she grunted. "Look out, he's unconscious right now, but his fighting level hasn't dropped. In fact, it's probably at its peak right now...! Asuna-san, get Nodoka-san and get out of here! I'll stay behind to fight Negi-sensei...!"

Naruto nodded, crossing his fingers. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!"

10 Narutos appeared, surrounding Negi. The original Naruto turned to Setsuna. "Me and Asuna-chan will try and keep Nodoka safe, meanwhile, my clones will try and help out!"

Setsuna nodded.

With that, Asuna grabbed Nodoka and left. Naruto followed, not before whispering, "Be careful, Setsuna-chan..."

Setsuna nodded.

Five of the Narutos ran up to Negi, who tried to dodge each of their attacks. A sixth one managed to chuck Negi, having him lift off the ground. Four Narutos ran and kicked Negi into the sky, kicking with each letter. "U!! Zu!! Ma!! Ki!!"

A fifth Naruto jumped above Negi and did a twirling drop axe kick. "Naruto Rendan!!"

Negi dropped to the ground only to twirl and land on his hands and feet. The clones went back into formation. Negi stood back up. He got into a fighting stance and said, "Please get out of my way..."

One of the Naruto shook his head. "Not like when you're a mindless drone!!!"

Negi sighed. "Very well..." With that, Negi stroked two Narutos with an open strike and both dispelled. "... Then I'll make you move..." He declared. Two Narutos took out a kunai and attacked. Negi ducked and the two Narutos dispelled each other.

The rest of the Narutos sweat-dropped. "Ok, that was lame..."

Two of the Narutos jumped back as one of them attacked. Negi dodged a jab and the two intercepted each other for a while. Setsuna stood still, gripping onto her katana. _"This may be my chance to view Naruto-kun-... No wait, Naruto-san's fighting style..."_

While Naruto and Negi fought, Setsuna noted that Naruto's fighting style was a bit like a frog. Suddenly, one of the two Narutos that stayed behind dispelled, leaving Setsuna wondering why. Suddenly, when Negi tried to punch Naruto, he dodged and counter attacked. Negi dodged, only to be knocked away.

Setsuna blinked. _"I was sure that Negi-sensei dodged... but how...?"_

The Narutos smirked before losing it as Negi stood back up and knocked two Naruto out, dispelling them. "I am getting very bored with this... Rastel Ma Scir Magister..."

The remaining Narutos gulped. Negi pointed his hand and yelled, "Viginti et Unus Spiritus Lucis, Sagitta Magica...! (Twenty Arrows of Light, Magical Arrows)"

Twenty magical bullets shot out and closed into the three remaining Narutos. Two of the freaked out and ran, only to be struck and dispelled. The last one remained still, the arrows ignoring it or being repelled back. Setsuna raised a brow. _"How did he do that..."_

Suddenly, Negi disappeared and struck Naruto, this one maintaining its form as he flew towards Setsuna. The clone seemed to have noticed this because it dispelled itself before it could hit Setsuna. Setsuna was then covered in smoke.

"_Can't... see..."_

Suddenly, before she knew it, Negi passed her, having a knocked out look in his eyes as he ran after Naruto and Asuna. Setsuna fell onto her knees as she sighed. _"Not good..."_

* * *

(Naruto and Asuna)

"So what did you say to make Negi like that...?" Asuna couldn't help but ask. Nodoka blushed. "Um... uh... Mumble mumble..."

"You what!!!!??? A deep kiss!!!!!????"

Naruto almost tripped over his own feet as he heard that. _"That idiot had gotten himself in a whole lot of trouble... Geez..."_ He then got memories of his clones attacking Negi only to be dispelled easily. _"Damn this is gonna be hard..."_

"_**Duh... besides, you gotta try and focus on the kissing machine heading your way, he got passed the samurai girl...!"**_

"_I know!!!"_

"Oi Asuna-chan-...!!!!" He was interrupted when Negi suddenly appeared in front of them. Naruto gritted his teeth as he prepared to attack. "Damn it!!"

"Sorry for the wait, Nodoka-san..." Negi declared.

Asuna turned around and gasped. "What the...!? Negi!!??"

Negi huffed. "Please move aside Asuna-san, or should I kiss you first...?"

Asuna blushed, pointing her harisen Pactio at Negi. "Yeah right!! I rather have Whisker's kissing me than you!!" She yelled in a sarcastic manner.

Naruto blinked before having what Asuna just said click into his mind. _"Oh shit..."_ Inside his mind, Kyuubi laughed. _**"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU HEARD HER KIT!!!!! GO AND FULFILL THE VIXEN'S WISH!!!!! GAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"**_ Naruto only gulped as a large pillar of red light surrounded him, having the people around him cover their eyes, well, except Negi who just stood there.

As soon as it dissipated, Naruto stood in a trance-like state, opening his eyes and staring at Asuna. He smiled softly. "Very well Asuna-hime... As you wish... I shall kiss you..."

Asuna gulped at what she had done.

* * *

Ignisha: And done!!!

Naruto: *Covering his face* Oh man, now I'm influenced, why, WHY!!!!!????

Asuna: Hey!! I'm the victim here!!

Naruto: *Rolling eyes* Oh sure, you were the one who is now the victim 'cause you're the one who said that you rather kiss me than Negi!!!"

Asuna: I was being sarcastic!!!!!

Naruto: It doesn't matter now does it!!??

Ignisha: Now you two, quite it. Sheesh, it's like having two baby siblings all over again...

Asuna, Naruto: What was that...?

Ignisha: Anyway, back on track, Naruto's now in the World Tree's influence, who is he gonna kiss? Find out in the next chapter!!! See ya!!

*BLIP* -END-

...

...

...

...

*BZZT*

Ignisha: Oh yeah, and today's my Birthday, yay me!!! Send me Happy Birthday reviews!! No, seriously, please...

*BLIP*

-Updated on April 6th, 2010-


	7. End of a Nightmare and Target Practice

Ignisha: Hah!! Thought I forgot about this didn't you!!?? Anyway, let's get this party started!! Review Answers:

~**Kamigawa Minato**: Really? Hmm, must have missed up on a lot of the previous chapters then… Anyway, thanks for the update!

~**Faroush**: Mm, chocolate and vanilla, how'd you know that these were my favorite flavors…? Thanks for the cake by the way.

~**N.A.B. 0206**: So do I, it's just below, so READ!!!

~**Aurion123**: That's not what it said in the chapter. Besides, "Cassiopeia" is the name of the Time Machine in general. "Athena" is the actual name of that specific Time Machine. You get it?

~**Sakura240**: Don't worry, you'll see it, just not with the person you think Naruto will kiss… Kukukuku

~**Pwndulquiorra**: But you just said "happy birthday" in the review… Anyway, READ!!! I could get used to this…

~**InugamiGod**: It's that funny? Sorry, just thought that I wasn't the humor type of author…

~**Vandenbz**: Yup, you should've seen it coming. And great idea, I'll probably use it this chapter… Who knows…?

~**OBSERVER01**: Why yes, yes she did…

~**Fan of Fanfics21**: Who knows? Just read it and find out!

~**Penc0405**: Sorry about the late update, I just have a lot of homework that I can only work on this on weekends or if I have time. So sorry if I was going too slow…

Ignisha: And thanks for the Happy Birthday Reviews!! So, let's get this party started!!

Naruto: Sighs, Ignisha doesn't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima…

Asuna: *Blushing* Let's just get this over with…!

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A

* * *

Episode 7: End of a Nightmare and Target Practice for Naruto

* * *

Naruto upped his mouth into a light smile as he took a step forward. Asuna gulped as she stepped back. Naruto smirked, taking another step forward. Asuna only stepped back, waving her harisen in front of her. "G-get away from me Naruto!! You're being controlled!! Snap out of it!!!!"

Naruto only smiled. "You're actions were different yesterday... Asuna-hime..."

Asuna blushed until she felt something cold and hard behind her. _"Crap! A dead end!!"_

She gasped as Naruto suddenly slammed his palm onto the wall, using his other hand to force Asuna's harisen down and then cup her chin. "Well then, shall we have this kiss...?" With that said, Naruto leaned forward, almost at Asuna's lips; a thin piece of hard, cold steel stopped him.

"Go any further and I'll cut off something important..." Setsuna declared.

Naruto chuckled lustfully as he turned his eyes onto the swordswoman. "Hoh? What's this? Are you jealous Setsuna-chan...?"

"_Ch-chan...?"_ Setsuna blushed, before getting a shocked face as Negi caught Nodoka and almost kissed her. Setsuna ran off from Asuna and Naruto and headed for Nodoka and Negi. Naruto just stared at her chuckling.

Asuna, seeing this chance, whacked Naruto with her harisen. A trickle of blood ran off from Naruto's forehead as he turned to his head to Asuna, only to smile like a fox. "Ah, sorry Asuna-hime didn't mean to forget about you so quickly..."

With that, he leaned forward again. Just as he was about to kiss her-...

"Pandus Magus!! Telum Supplicium!! (Archery of Magic. Arrows of Punishment)..." (Warning: Some of the spells I will type are not exact... Just though I'd let you guys know...)

Suddenly, 5 arrows of magic flew as they aimed for Naruto. Naruto swiped his eyes and dodged the arrows, the arrows close to hitting Asuna instead. "WAH!!!???"

Naruto somersaulted only to be knocked off his feet by a flying Negi, who was whacked away by Setsuna.

"I knew it would be like this... Who knew that a demon exorcist will become a demon himself...? such shameful acts, Negi-sensei..."

Nodoka, Setsuna and Asuna looked up to see the exact same people who were chasing Nodoka and Negi before. The only thing that's different this time is the black cloaked masked people around them. Mei tightened her grip as Naruto stood up, along with Negi. Takane narrowed her eyes.

"Wh-who are those guys!!??" Asuna asked. Nodoka blinked her eyes. "I-I think they're Negi-sensei's acquaintances..."

The group watched as the "backup" jumped off the roof and landed onto the ground. "We were late yesterday, but not this time... It's gonna be a little harder-..." Takane declared.

Negi only smirked as he moved in and knocked one of the cloaked dudes out of commission. He then proceeded to knock the rest out as Naruto too smirked, before suddenly appearing in front of the rest of the masked dudes, knocking them out. he then turned to Takane and Mei, both who screamed a bit and jumped to where Asuna and the others were. They stood straight.

"W-who is that boy...?" Takane asked.

"He looks a bit good looking..." Mei confessed. The others stared at her. "What...?"

Suddenly, there was another flash of light as the group looked at Naruto, who had his eyes wide opened. "You're all in the way..."

They gulped as Naruto held up one seal, making a Tora (tiger) seal. "...Get out of the way..."

With that, he breathed out a huge fire ball.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!! (Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu)"

The group widened their eyes as the fire ball flew towards them. Asuna gulped as she took out her harisen and tried to whack it away, only to have Setsuna grab her and jumped out of the way.

"Are you crazy Asuna-san!!??"

"What do you expect I do!!??"

"Why hello Asuna-hime..."

The two froze as they slowly turned their heads to see Naruto next to them. Naruto diverted his eyes to Setsuna. "Hello to you too Setsuna-chan, but I believe that you're in the way of Asuna-hime and my kiss..."

With that, Naruto back fisted Setsuna and she rolled away, knocking a running Negi off his feet. Negi stood up and was about to head for Nodoka when Takane knocked him off his feet. Negi somersaulted and landed on his feet. Using Shundo, he quickly passed Takane and Mei and landed right in front of Nodoka, who gasped in surprise.

"I'm sorry Nodoka-san... Did I make you wait...?"

Nodoka squeaked as Negi touched her cheeks and brought her closer to him. Just as they were about to kiss, Setsuna grabbed Negi by the collar and dragged him back. "Snap out of it Negi-sensei!!!!!"

Negi blinked as he stared at Setsuna. "We're your students!!! What happened to wanting to protect us!!???"

Negi blinked again before groaning, resting his right arm onto his head. "S-setsuna-san...?"

Negi blinked his eyes again as they went normal for a second. "Come on Negi!!! You can fight this!!!!" Asuna yelled, running past them, with Naruto not close behind. Both Takane and Mei chased after Naruto, trying to knock him out.

Negi blinked. "A-asuna-san...?" Suddenly, he clasped his head as a painful energy coursed through his body. "G-g-g-g-gaaaaaaaaaaAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Negi-sensei!!!!" Both Setsuna and Nodoka shout out as Setsuna released her hold on Negi. Negi dropped to his knees and held his head in pain. "N-nodoka-... san... G-guaaaaaaaggggghhh!!!!!!!"

Negi gritted his teeth as he tried to force away the World Trees influence. A brilliant bright light covered him and he yelled in pain. "Come on Negi-sensei!!! You can fight this!!!!" Setsuna encouraged. Chamo soon popped out of nowhere and yelled out, "Come on Aniki!!! You can do it!!!"

Negi yelled in pain some more before calming down as the light soon disappeared. He flickered his eyes as they returned to normal. He grew a small smile. "S-sorry... N-Nodoka-... san..." With that, he fell to the ground and passed out.

Both Nodoka and Setsuna checked up on Negi only to sighed in relief as he only passed out.

"Look, I'm glad that Negi's ok and that you're trying to be relieved here, but can you guy HELP ME OUT!!!!!!?????"

The two turned to see Mei knocked out and Naruto leaning on to Asuna, his left arm holding Asuna's right arm to prevent her from using her harisen and his right arm cupping Asuna's chin, closing in the kiss her.

Suddenly, Takane kicked Naruto and glared at him. Naruto flipped over and stared at her. "Hmm... that's odd, it seems as if you're trying to stop me from kissing Asuna-him so that you can have me... right...?"

Takane blinked. "What!!??? No way!!! If I were to kiss you..." She trailed off, getting fantasies.

Naruto blinked before another light filled him. Asuna whacked Takane on the head. "What was that for!!!??"

Asuna just merely pointed at Naruto, who Takane looked at to see that he was dazed and now lustfully staring at her. "Alright then... Takane-chan, was it? I shall kiss you... Hmm, what kind of kiss should I use? Maybe French Kiss...?"

Takane gulped.

Naruto then suddenly appeared in front of her, cupping her chin. "Now then, shall I...?"

Before he could, however, Asuna and Setsuna whacked Naruto on the head with their respected weapons and he rolled off the floor, slamming onto the wall. Naruto pried himself off and stared at the three with lifeless eyes.

"Hmm, now this is hard, Asuna-hime wants to kiss me, Takane-chan also wants to kiss me, but Setsuna-chan keeps knocking me away from them so that she could keep me for herself... this is such a difficult choice..."

Takane then pointed randomly at Setsuna. "Then kiss her!!!! Kiss either her or the other one, just don't kiss me!!!"

"WHAAAAAATTT!!!!!???"

Both Setsuna and Asuna glared at Takane, who drew back. Naruto blinked. "Very well, I shall kiss Setsuna-chan, is that ok with you, Takane-chan, Asuna-chan...?"

Both nodded their heads rapidly as Setsuna glared at them, mouthing the words, "Traitors".

Naruto blinked before smirking. "Huu... Now then... since this is becoming such a drag, I'm gonna finish this up quickly..."

With that, he disappeared and reappeared behind Takane, who turned around only to be stricken by a swirling orb, ripping off all her clothing. "You're in the way..." Takane flew to the wall, creating a small crater, and passed out. Naruto then appeared next to Asuna who gasped, and grabbed her arm, throwing her to the other end of the platform. "... And you're too..."

He then disappeared. Setsuna sensed his presence behind her and turned only to have her lips taken by Naruto's. Setsuna blinked as she lowered her eye lids. She tried to pry Naruto off, but some unknown force kept Naruto clinging on to her. Suddenly, she felt her arms becoming numb as she fell to her knees, Naruto following suit. It was then that Konoka and Haruna arrived, witnessing the action. "WAH!!!!???" "EH!!!??"

Setsuna's arms fell limb to her sides as Naruto seemingly decided to further the kiss, going to a deep one. Setsuna opened her eyes in shock. "MM!!!??"

* * *

*BEEP~*

(There's been a temporary disconnection, please wait until I reconnect the series back into place. Until then, please wait or talk to each other.)

*BEEP~*

* * *

Asuna stared in disbelief. Her Whiskers was kissing someone, and it wasn't her-... _"Oh, wait a minute!! Just what am I thinking!!?? I do not like him like that...!"_ But even though she thought that, she felt he heart growing heavier for every second that passed as both Naruto and Setsuna kissed.

She frowned as she tapped her foot in annoyance. "Geez, how long have they been kissing? I swear it's already been 5 minutes... Ok you guys can stop now!!!" She yelled, glaring at the two kissing couple.

Suddenly, a brilliant red light covered both Naruto and Setsuna as a crimson red aura covered Naruto, taking the shape of a fox. A light covered Setsuna's back as she leaned forward to the kiss and her wings sprouting out of her back. Then, just as it came, the red aura disappeared around Naruto. A gust of swirling wind blew as the two continued to kiss. As soon as the gust resided, the two disconnected, gasping for breath.

Naruto blinked, his eyes still half-lidded, as he stared at Setsuna. "S-setsuna...-san...?" He said, his eyes widening. Setsuna blinked, small-anime tears coming out of her eyes. Her face was as red as tomatoes. "N-naru-... to-kun..." She managed to mumble.

Naruto blinked before getting the gist of what happened. _"OH CRAP!!!! Did I just- But I- What the- AAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!!!!!!"_

"_**So, how was the kiss...?"**_Kyuubi couldn't help but ask.

Naruto growled inwardly. _"What do you mean how was the kiss!!?? This is horrible!!! What would Setsuna say!!!???"_

"_**Don't worry about Kit, no one's hurt anyway..."**_ Kyuubi tried to reassure.

"_And what about Setsuna-san's feelings!!??"_

"_**Well, she obviously liked it, seeing that she kissed you back..." **_Kyuubi said. _**"Oh yeah, and I found out something interesting about the vixen..."**_

"_Oh? And what's that...?_ Naruto inwardly growled. Kyuubi sighed.

"_**Look on her back Kit..."**_

Naruto blinked as he looked on Setsuna's back and spotted a pair of white wings. He blinked again. "W-wings...?"

Setsuna widened her eyes, hearing what Naruto said. Fearing about how Naruto would act, she suddenly turned and flew off. "H-hey!! Wait, Setsuna!!" Asuna cried out.

Naruto frowned a bit. _"Hey, what's the gist Kyuubi...?"_

He heard a gruff before a reply came. _**"She appears to be a Hanyou... Hmm, been a long time since I saw one... In a way, she's kinda like you..."**_

Naruto grew silent, before glancing at Asuna who was glaring at him. "W-...?"

"I'm not talking to you Baka-Whiskers!!!" She yelled, turning around and crossing her arms. _"Wait, why did I say that...? And why am I angry at him...? Argh, this is so confusing...""_

Naruto blinked. _"What was that all about...? And she called me 'Whiskers' again!!"_

Turning around, the two of them found Negi waking up with a groan. "Negi!!!!"

The two ran towards them, with Naruto raising a brow at Takane, Mei, Haruna and Konoka. _"Since when did they get here...?"_

Spotting Konoka walk towards him, he blinked. "Even though I know that you're a nice person, if you hurt Set-chan in anyway, I will avenge her!!" Konoka said in the firmest voice she could make.

Surrounded by question marks, Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Huh?"

Konoka smiled. "But still, I'll leave Set-chan to your care, ok?"

Confused, Naruto could only nod. Konoka smiled in acceptance. Turning around, she pouted. "Moh, Set-chan is so lucky!!"

Naruto looked at Asuna who only glared at him. He opened her mouth only to have Asuna turn around angrily, huffing and checking up on Negi. Naruto blinked in annoyance, looking around. "Ok, will somebody please explain what just happened!!!???"

"Very well then Blondie, seeing that you have no idea what happened..."

Naruto turned around and saw Takane, in her P.E. uniform. He blinked. "Hey, you're, uh... Takane Goodman, right?"

Takane blinked. "How do you know me...?"

Naruto chuckled. "Uh, oh... Uh, that's because... err..."

"Onii-chan!!!"

The group turned around to see Naruto's counterpart, Naruko. Naruto blinked before grinning. "Yo Naruko-chan!!"

Naruko huffed as she walked over to Naruto, much to everyone's confusion. Negi blinked at the scene. "Um..." Naruko rested her hands onto her waist as she glared at Naruto, who was shrinking back at the glare. "Um... Hey, Naruko-chan... c-can you... Uh..."

"Where were you!!?? We agreed to meet at the square but you never showed up!! What's up with that!!??"

Naruto chuckled. "Oh... uh... about that... uh... Um, well... uh... A lot of things happen-..."

*WHAM*

The group winced at the punch that Naruko delivered to her "older brother". "I don't buy it!! But... I'll forgive you this one time since you came all this way to see me..."

Naruto grinned. "Of course!! You're the only sister I have, so how can I refuse not coming by?"

Naruko smiled.

Takane looked at Naruko. "So... this boy is your older brother, Uzumaki-san...?"

Naruko nodded, turning to them. "I guess I better introduce him. This is my older twin, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto waved a hand. "Yo! Thanks for looking after my lil' sis for me!" He said while mouthing, "Just play along with it..." to Konoka, Negi and Asuna, who nodded.

Takane nodded. "Well then, that makes it easier to talk..." She then glanced towards Haruna. "Although..." Naruto blinked, before looking at Haruna. He opened his mouth, understanding. "Oh... I get it, ok then, meet me in front of the school building and we'll talk, that good?"

When Takane nodded, Naruto grinned before leaping on top of the buildings. Mei and Takane later left, leaving the rest of the group. Suddenly, Negi, who woke up, asked what happened and Asuna suddenly said "Nothing!!" as she and Nodoka explained what happened. Negi then apologized to Nodoka as she said it was ok. They then left to resume with the "date". Haruna, feeling left out, turned to Asuna. "By the way, who was the hot guy again...?"

Asuna frowned before turning away, glaring at Naruko who chuckled. "N-no one you should know..."

* * *

(Later...)

"I'm sorry Nodoka-san... This was supposed to be a really nice day, but..."

Nodoka smiled, trying to comfort Negi from beating himself. "It's ok Negi-sensei..."

Negi looked at her. "A-again, I will do anything to apologize...!" Nodoka immediately shook her head. "N-no, please, just forget about it..." She then noticed something and smiled. "Ah, it's starting...!"

As soon as she said that, lights sparkled as water sprayed upwards, making beautiful sceneries of "fire and water", as they called it.

"Now let Mahora's famous display: The Light, Water and Fire Magic Circle, start!!"

Negi excitingly smiled at the scenery. "Wow!! Look at all that!! It's so cool!! Using fire to draw a picture on top of the water!! I wonder how they do that...!"

While Negi fawned over the show, Nodoka turned her head to Negi and smiled. "N-negi-sensei..." Negi turned to her. "Huh?"

Nodoka blushed. "Um... I-is there anyone... you like...?"

Negi blinked. "Eh? Oh, well, yes. I like everyone in the class-..."

Nodoka shook her head. "No, not that kind of 'like'. I mean... the... the kind that makes your heart beat really fast when you're next to someone... Have you ever have that experience...?"

Negi blushed and sheepishly scratched his cheek. "Uh... well..."

Nodoka blushed. "Like... for example, like how you're around Asuna-san..."

This time, Negi took a step back, frantically waving his hands about. "E-eh!!?? I-I don't have that kind of relationship with Asuna-san!!!!" Nodoka, confused, looked at Negi. "I-is that so...? I-I'm sorry for s-suddenly asking such a weird question..."

"N-no... it's not..." Negi began before trailing off.

Nodoka smiled. "I'm really happy talking to you like this... Sensei..."

Negi blinked.

"I'm actually slow and a klutz, I can't do anything properly... But then you came, Sensei, and that gave me the strength to do all kind of things... This is all thanks to Sensei...!" Nodoka turned to Negi. "You seem like a grown-up too! You have the same job as your father and you're searching for him at the same time... It's because of that dedication...!"

"N-no, th-that's not..." Negi stuttered.

Nodoka shook her head. "Despite having that kind of past, you still tried your best and never gave up. Continuously trying hard... I've always felt bravery fro Sensei... Th-that's what I really like about Negi-sensei...!"

Negi froze, staring at Nodoka as he blushed. Nodoka blinked as she realized what she said and blushed as she covered her mouth. "Ah, oh no, I said it again... S-sorry..."

"Eh...?"

Nodoka smiled. "It would be really nice if you can find your father..."

Negi shocked a bit. "Ah! It's not..."

"If there is anything I can help with, just ask, ok?"

Negi nodded. "Ah... H-hai... Arigatou (thank you) Nodoka-san..."

Both blushed.

Nodoka peaked at Negi behind her bangs. "U-um... Sensei...?"

"Yes...?"

"Can I ask? It's not dangerous here, right...? A minute ago..."

Negi perked, before realizing what she meant. "Oh, that? Yes, probably-..."

He was interrupted as Nodoka grabbed his neck and leaned forward, both their lips touching each other. "Chuu~"

They stayed that way for a minute before Nodoka back away, blushing. Negi, also blushing, opened his mouth, trying to find his voice. "U-uh..."

Instead, Nodoka grabbed his hands and smiled. "Thank you for this date, Negi-sensei, it made me really happy...!"

"Eh... Th-that..."

Nodoka smiled as she let go and started to leave. "Then..."

Negi blinked, trying to stop her. "Uh... w-wait!!"

Nodoka stopped, turning to Negi and waved out her hand. "That... that will be an apology from Sensei...! Please forget about it!!"

With that, she ran off, blushing. Negi desperately tried to reach for her, but alas, his small body couldn't reach her. "Ah, Nodoka-san...!"

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Nodoka ran as fast as she could, blushing and cupping her cheeks with her face. _"That time... I felt like an older sis that time... oh..."_

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"Eh? What the, Negi, the date finished...?"

Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna (who just came back) turned to Negi who was walking towards them, feeling a bit dazed. Setsuna smiled. "Is the date over...?"

Negi only walked over, waving his hands. "Oh... um..."

Asuna narrowed her eyes a bit. "Hey, is there a problem? You look a bit distracted, did anything happen?"

Negi, snapping back to reality, shook his head. "Eh? Oh, n-no, no problem!!"

Asuna sighed. "Pull yourself together, you still have duty..."

"Oh, that's right!! I failed once; I have to work harder to not do it again!!!"

"That's right, so pull yourself together!!!"

"By the way, where's Naruto-san...?"

"Eh!? Erm..."

Asuna then turned to Negi, a sign of belief in her eyes. "By the way, is there really no problem...?"

Negi backed up. "Um!! N-no!!! NO PROBLEM!!!!"

Suddenly, there was a flash before Naruto was before them.

"N-naruto-san!!"

Naruto looked up, seeing a blushing face of Setsuna, an awed face of Chamo and Negi, a starry-eyed Konoka, and a little annoyed look on Asuna's face. He blinked before mockingly saluting. "Yo!"

Asuna growled as she pinched Naruto's cheeks. "Don't 'Yo!' us!! Where were you!!??"

Naruto blinked. "Eh? Oh, well, Takane-san just gave a gist of what happened a while back and so I thought I could look for Setsuna-chan and apologize..." Asuna blinked before remembering what happened earlier and blushed, letting go of Naruto. "O-oh..."

Setsuna blushed a really dark crimson as Naruto walked up to her. "Well, like I said earlier..." He bowed and clapped his hands above his head. "I'm really sorry!!!"

Setsuna blushed more as she looked away. "I-it's... um... it's ok..."

"Heh? So Boss kissed you...?"

The group turned to see Naruko behind Setsuna, grinning before dispelling the Henge and transforming back to his male self. The original blushed before glaring at him. "Just get out of here...!"

The clone nodded and dispelled, having Naruto clutch his head a bit for the side effects, receiving the clone's memories. He blinked. "Hey, did you guys know that there's gonna be a tournament...?"

He was ignored as Asuna was yelling about how the watch that both Naruto and Negi had is a Time Machine and how it's so small at the same time.

"Is it really a time machine!!??" Asuna yelled-asked Chamo. Chamo sweat-dropped. "Um, that's not it Ane-san... Like I said, it's like science instead of magic..."

Asuna only ignored him as she stared at the watch with wonder. "I... I... I want to go to America during the Industrial Revolution...!!!"

An image of America during the Industrial Revolution appeared behind the group.

Setsuna sweat-dropped. "W-why do you want to go to that time period...?" Konoka pointed a finger up. "That's because there were a lot of handsome, middle-aged men that time..." Negi only shook his head up and down. "Oh..."

Konoka then turned to Naruto. "What about you Naruto-kun...?"

The group turned to Naruto only to see him crouching on the ground, twirling his index finger around. A gloomy aura covered him. "Why am I always the one ignored...?"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"ANYWAY!! What's Industrial Revolution...?" Naruto asked. Everyone face-faulted. "Y-you don't know what the Industrial Revolution is!!!??" Asuna yelled/asked. Naruto shook his head. "I don't even know what America is... Is that a type of ramen...?"

Negi and Setsuna chuckled.

Naruto then went into thinking position. "Anyway, if I were to go back through time... I would... go back in time to see my parents..." He said as a background of a man with blonde hair that went up to the sides of his face with blue eyes. The man had an arm wrapped around a beautiful woman with bright red hair and green eyes.

The group gawked at the picture. "That guy is hot!!!" Asuna explained. Setsuna only stared at the man as she wondered where she saw that same man.

Konoka then turned to Naruto. "Does that mean you don't know who your parents are?"

Naruto shook his head. "No no, I know who my dad is, but I don't know who my mom is. The thing is, I'm an orphan, so I had no idea who they both were until I turned 16..."

Konoka stared to tear and both Asuna and Setsuna started to feel sympathetic for him. Negi only nodded, feeling the same as Naruto.

Chamo, who was now on Naruto's head, took out the Time Machine's manual. "Anyway, back on track. The main thing to do right now is to keep a look out during the festival...!"

Naruto nodded. Asuna scratched her head. "Ah... right..."

Chamo then closed his eyes. "The manual also said that the Time Machine only has the maximum of going back 24 hours using the magic of the user..."

"Eh...? That's short? That's no fun..." Asuna whined. "So I can't go to the dinosaur age...?" Negi asked. Naruto sighed. He figured that something like the Time Machine would have a time limit.

Naruto held his up so Chamo can direct them how to use it. After instructing them to the basic use, Naruto set up the amount of time and clicked the button on top of the watch.

But before he did, Chamo instructed the girls and Negi to hold on to Naruto, making the girls blush. As soon as Naruto pressed the button, the world began to, for a better word, "spin" and then stopped.

As soon as they stopped spinning, they noticed that it was bright as a light. Naruto looked at his watch and noticed that it was at least an hour before lunch time.

"This is so awesome!! It actually became day time!!" Konoka yelled, surprising everyone who was nearby. Naruto chuckled as Setsuna commented on going back through time in a place more private. He then felt a tug in his mind.

"_Kyuubi? What's up...?"_

Kyuubi ignored him as he sniffed the air. He grinned. _**"I smell something really good nearby!!!!!"**_

Naruto blinked. "Huh?" He managed to say before he was dragged by an unseen force away from the group. "Wah!!??"

And then he was gone.

Asuna, along with Setsuna and Konoka, was about to leave when she turned to ask Naruto something only to see him gone. "Huh? Where'd Naruto go...?" The others turned to see that the blonde was indeed gone. "Huh, I thought he was behind us not to long ago..." Negi said, a question mark over his head.

They shrugged and got to work.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Tatsumiya Mana is a mercenary. Well, at least I think so...

Anyway, today is the day that she needs to perform her duty in order to earn her paycheck from the Headmaster. She readied her rifle and pointed it at a guy who was about to confess to his crush. She pulled the trigger and-...

*BANG*

Mana watched as the bullet ran its mark and shot the guy. The guy fell and the girl screamed. She sighed as she pulled out her Love Meter (don't look at me about the name...). She frowned as she noticed three nearby. She turned and readied her rifle and pointed it at a girl who was going to confess to her Senpai after they enter the Ferris wheel.

Just as she was about to push the trigger, a white body mass blocked her view. Raising an eyebrow, she looked up and saw a 16-yr-old boy with blonde hair landing in front of her. He crouched down and sat. "Dammit you stupid fox, why'd you do that!!??"

She raised a brow again as the boy sighed and turn around, revealing his electric blue eyes, freezing as he saw her.

* * *

(Naruto)

"Uh... hi...?" Naruto nervously said, lifting his hand in a wave form. In the back of his mind, Kyuubi whistled.

"_**Woohoo!!! Check out that body!!! That skin color!!!! That face!!!! And- ooh!! Look out for those sets of legs and breasts!!!! They might just kill you, wahahaha!!!! You should claim her!!!"**_

"_Shut up Baka-Kitsune!!! Gosh, what have you learned today Naruto? That your prisoner is a perverted old fox just like Ero-Sennin!!!!"_

"_**Don't look at me kid!! Every old people are perverted!! Oh, just check out those three sizes!!! She's just my type!!!!"**_

"_Ugh..."_

* * *

(Mana)

Mana blinked as she witnessed the boy give her a nervous face, then an annoyed one then an angry one. It then stopped at a grossed out face as the boy stuck his tongue out in disgust. She narrowed her eyes. _"He looks like Naruko-san..."_ Mana shrugged before readying her rifle again. The boy noticed this and couldn't help but ask, "What are you-..."

*BAM BAM BAM*

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto looked out of the window, wide eyes, following the bullet to its designated target and struck the girl who was about to confess. He turned back to Mana, who was wiping sweat off her forehead. "Whew, that was a close one..." She exaggerated.

Naruto struggled to find the right words for the situation. "Y-you... wha... W-why...?"

Mana sighed as she placed down her rifle. She turned to Naruto, who jumped back a bit. "Don't worry about it, I only tranquilized them... They'll be asleep for only 10 minutes... I placed a special type of poison in the bullets after all..." She commented.

Naruto blinked, before sighing. "Oh... I guess that's fine..."

Mana smiled as she held up one of her bullets. "But just in case, I placed a special type of poison in each bullets that will paralyze the victims for the remainder of the festival...:

Naruto nodded. "I see, I guess that that's also fine-... WAIT!!!! That's not fine at all!!! Preventing people to the remainder of the festival!!!??? That's harsh!!!!!"

"_**But hot!!!!"**_

"_Shut it Fur-Face!!!"_

Mana frowned as she turned to Naruto, who jumped back a bit. "My job is to prevent people from confessing within this area. I don't care about anything else..."

Naruto stared at Mana with pure awe. _"Wow, she's evil..."_

"_**Yeah... Evilly hot, Kukukuku..."**_

"_Ugh, just stop with the 'hot' stuff will ya!!!! Even if you say that she's your type, I still think that Asuna-chan's cuter!!!"_

"_**Hoh...? Thinking about taking her as mate already...?"**_

"_Wha!!!??? N-no!!!!! Besides, we both live in a totally different worlds!!! She is just a regular Junior High Student with Magical powers and I'm a Jounin in Konoha!!! We can never be together!!"_

"_**Don't count that out yet Kit!! Who knows? Maybe fate will give you a spot light and allow the two of you to be together! WAhahaha!!!"**_

"_Ah will you just shut up!!! I don't give a sh*t about fate!!!"_

"_**Whatever Kit!! GEhehehehe!!!"**_

Naruto shook his head before looking out to see a boy about to confess to his crush. He frowned as Mana readied her rifle again, getting ready to push the trigger. He grunted. "Hey wait..."

Mana stopped and turned her gaze to Naruto. "What...?"

Naruto sighed. "Look, I get it how important this job is to you, Mana-san... I feel the same way, but shouldn't we use a different way to stop them from confessing near the World Tree...?"

Mana lowered her trigger. "And how do you suppose we do that...?"

Naruto smirked.

* * *

(Later...)

"Let's see... I think they were, ah! Here we are!!!"

Naruto jumped down and lowered Mana to her feet. Mana leaned on a nearby wall to steady her breathing. She glared at Naruto who was peeping at two people, one boy in a bear costume and a girl in a sailor's uniform. _"H-how does he do that...? Just who is he anyway...? And how does he know my name...?"_

Naruto on the other hand was spying on the girl who obviously held a crush on bear boy. He allowed Chakra to enter his ears to hear what they were saying.

"Um... Thank-... thank you for helping me, Haruka-kun..."

Haruka shrugged in his bear costume, holding up a banner. "That's ok, it's because you're clumsy sometimes, Yuki..."

Yuki blushed.

Naruto muttered something as he made a few hand signs. "Fuuton: Daitoppa..."

A slight gust of wind then blew as Yuki cried out and held down her skirt. Haruka covered his face form the wind and noticed that Yuki's hat was flying. "Ah..."

"M-my hat!!"

"Don't worry, I'll get it!!!"

Mana, following Naruto, who was following and directing the flying hat, couldn't help but ask, "What are you doing...?"

"I'm luring them away from the tree, what else am I doing?"

Mana watched as Naruto deliberately lowered the hat to Haruka's reach and watched more as Haruka caught the hat, gave it to Yuki, then blush as she confessed to him. Mana turned to Naruto who was sighing as he unzipped his collar shirt to reveal a black undershirt with an orange swirl and a crystal necklace that hung from his neck. She raised a brow at the necklace as it reflected off the light, giving it a shiny view.

Naruto turned to look at Mana. "See?" He then took a look at the Love Meter/Love Detector. He frowned. "Man that's a lot of people..."

With that, both he and Mana left and continued to divert people who were going to confess to confess somewhere else.

* * *

(Later...)

"Thanks man!!!" A boy with black, slight spiky hair said as he gestured his crush to the Mahora River (have no idea what it's called...). Naruto only waved back as he turned to Mana. "Well, that's the last of 'em..."

Mana smiled. "Well, even though the mission doesn't say anything about luring the confessors outside the World Tree's grasp, my opinion of you has changed..."

Naruto grinned. "Ah, come on. It's not like that...! I mean... the people who are confessing have worked so hard to gather up their courage to ask, I just don't want to see that effort wasted..." He said, gaining a soft look in his eyes.

Mana blinked, before smiling. "Oh, that reminds me, I haven't gotten your name yet..."

Naruto looked at her, before realizing that he still hadn't introduced his real self to his classmates. "Ah, right. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you...!"

Mana blinked. "Uzumaki huh...? By any chance are you related to Uzumaki Naruko...?"

Naruto nodded. "Yup, I'm her older twin, although by two years... ahaha..."

Naruto then looked at Mana. "By the way, how are you working on this mission when you're not a Mage...? I mean, I can see that you're pretty good with rifles and your marksmanship is awesome and all, but I just can't see you as a magic user..."

Mana chuckled. "Well, I'm not really used to talking about myself but..." She leaned closer to Naruto who leaned back with a blush. "... I used to be a partner of a great Mage..."

Naruto blinked before opening his mouth. "Oh~..."

Mana smiled. "My partner and I used to be members of NGO (Non-Government Organization) consisting a group of Mages called 'Kanbanurae', for the sake of helping people, using areas where normal people can't move due to fighting as a centre..."

With that, she continued to talk as she list down the countries that her group travelled to. Naruto blinked a bit before opening his mouth. "Uh, how old are you again Mana-san...?"

Mana looked at him. "You know that it's rude to ask for a lady's age..."

Naruto nodded. "You're right... sorry about that..." He then went silent for a bit. "By the way, about your partner..."

Mana sighed and unbuckled her necklace. She opened it and in is was a picture of a white haired (?) man. Naruto took a peak and couldn't help but ask, "Is that him...?"

"He died... two years ago..." Mana bluntly stated.

Naruto stared silent. "... Is that so..." He said, nodding. Mana, surprised, turned to him. "I actually thought that you would be surprised a little more..." Naruto chuckled. "Then you would be underestimating me... Where I came from, dying was normal, as so was killing, assassinating, murder, being killed, and all that crap..." He stated, wrapping his arms behind his head.

Mana blinked. "I... see... Well then, judging by how you moved and how you talked about death, I would probably say that you're a Shinobi from the Hidden Continent, am I right...?"

Naruto opened his eyes and frowned. "Geez, just how many of you guys know about my place anyway...? First was Setsuna-chan, then it was Eva-san, and now you, Mana-san... What's the big deal!?"

Mana blinked. "Uzumaki-san...?"

Naruto stuck out his tongue in discuss. "Please, just 'Naruto' is fine, I was never suited for formalities..."

"I... see, I will try, Uzu-..." Mana stopped seeing the glare that Naruto was giving her. "Ahem, Naruto-san..."

Naruto smiled. "Alright then, since we asked each other 'twenty' questions, how about we end this little discussion?"

Mana nodded. "That would be fine Naruto-sa-..." *BEEP*

Both of them looked at the Love Meter/Love Detector and noticed a group of people about to confess at each other. Naruto gritted his teeth. "This is bad!!"

The two leaped down and proceeded to attack. Naruto turned to Mana. "You gonna use your bullets...?" Mana nodded. "With this many people, I have no choice..." Naruto nodded. "I get you..."

With that said, Mana took out her pistols out of nowhere-...

"_Where does she keep those...?"_

-... And proceeded to shoot everyone. Naruto, with the help of Kyuubi's Chakra, knocked the remaining people out with a swift chop on the neck.

Sooner or later, there was no one left. As Mana reassured everyone that it was a shoot for a movie, Naruto sighed. "Well, that's the last of-... Oh shit!!!"

Mana blinked as she turned to see the boy in her necklace walk up to her. "Serizawa-senpai..."

Naruto blinked. _"Th-that's the guy that Mana-san likes... Oh shit... He's gonna confess..."_ Gritting his teeth, he used a jutsu that he never thought he would have to use during this mission.

Serizawa smiled. "Ah good timing Tatsumiya-san... There's... something I want to talk to you about..." Mana widened her eyes. _"He's not..."_

Naruto went through a handful of seals and proceeded to dash, disappeared in a blur of yellow.

Serizawa closed his eyes. "The... truth is, I really like Ta-..."

Before he could continue, Naruto suddenly, and somehow, teleported in front of him and jabbed him with his Chakra covered hand, knocking him out. Naruto caught Serizawa as he fell and sighed. "Man that was a close one..."

Mana blinked before smiling. "Arigatou, Naruto-san..."

Naruto only grinned, before opening his mouth in realization. "Oh yeah, about this guy right here and the guy in your pendant, they're different people aren't they? They may look the same but there's no scar and the ages are differe-..." He stopped midway as he noticed a military hand-knife on his neck. He paled as Mana closed in. "You know Naruto-san... Sometimes there are information that aren't meant for other ears to be heard..."

"H-hai..."

Mana smiled and put away her knife and took out a card, gesturing it to Naruto. Naruto took it and took a look. He blinked. "Isn't this... a Pactio card...? But... it's missing a few stuffs..."

Mana smiled. "Well, that's proof that my partner is dead..."

Naruto grew silent. Mana smiled, taking the card back. "Anyway, if you're done here..." Naruto snapped his head up. "Oh yeah!! I still have to meet up with Kotarou and Negi!!"

With that, he went on his way, waving to Mana. "See you later Mana-san!!"

Mana smiled and waved back. She then lowered her smile and arm and proceeded to walk away. Her phoned ringed and answered it.

"Well...?"

Mana smiled. "It's just as you said, Naruto-san is a Ninja, and so is his sister..."

"Heh, I knew it..."

Mana then frowned. "Anyway, do we really have to tranquilize Naruto-san and Naruko-san...? They seem pretty nice..."

"... Hooh... what, you already falling for Naruto-kun already Mana-san...?"

Mana blinked before blushing with a frown. "I-I do not like Naruto-san!! Besides, in a battlefield, there are no room for relationship..."

"Mh-hm... anyway, proceed with the plan and tranquilize him when you get the chance... Got it Mana-san? Oh, and please visit the Chao Bao Zi when you get the chance, we're getting a pretty low amount of customers right about now..."

Mana smiled. "Alright, see you later then... Chao-san..."

*BLUP*

With that, she put away her phone, picked up her rifle, placed it into its case, and left, disappeared within the crowds.

* * *

Ignisha: Alright, again, sorry for the late update... I have to gather information and then there's homework... Sigh...

Naruto: Alright, let's get this going!! I'm already getting pumped up!!

Asuna: Sigh, alright fine, let's get the story going already...

Ignisha: I'm on to that!! Ok!! It appears that Mana is working for Chao for her plans!! But just what are those plans!? And why is the Chao Bao Zi low on customers!? How is the Time Machine gonna help Negi and Naruto!? Are the girls of Class 3-A gonna find out Naruto's true identity!? When will the Tournament start!!?? Why am I asking you these questions!!!??? Find out next time in Naruko VS Class of 3-A!!!!! See ya!!

*BLIP* -END-


	8. Taking a Break and Magic 101!

Ignisha: Hey Naruto, Asuna! I have a new friend who has helping me with this fic!

Asuna: Well he better not be a pervert or you will regret it!

Naruto: So who is he?

Ignisha: Heheheheh... why don't you ask him yourself?

Naruto, Asuna: *Confused* What do you mea-

?: *hugs Naruto and Asuna from behind* THERE'S SO. MUCH. LOOOOOOOOOOVVVEEEEE!

Asuna: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto: *Pales* Alright, that was even scarier than Gai-sensei and Bushy-Brow's ritual...

?: GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man that was a good one! Haha you should have seen the looks on your faces *snickers*

Asuna: Wh-who the hell are you!

?: I'm Ignisha's pal who is helping out with the fic of course!

Naruto: But what's your name?

?: Sorry can't tell you.

Asuna: And why not?

?: *With a straight face* Because it's just cooler that way.

Naruto, Asuna: *Sweat-drop*

?: So Ignisha ready to get this show on the road?

Ignisha: *Shrugs* Meh, let's get going

?: Now let's rock!

Ignisha: Anyway... Review answers!

~**OBSERVER01**: Indeed she is... Glad you enjoy it!

~**InugamiGod**: Don't look at me Sasuke; even I don't know how he does it! And no Grimmjow, Naruto is not gonna bang Asuna...

~**Sakura240**: Since when did I say that Mana's gonna kill Naruto? I said that she's gonna tranquilize him, meaning knocking him out...

~**Dumbledork**: ... We'll see...

~**Penc0405**: Kukukuku... Why yes, yes I'm evil...

~**N.A.B. 0206**: Maybe...

~**Redflash's Legacy**: Again, we'll see...

~**Pwndulquiorra**: I lost you after "...most annoying..."

~**Trisno**: Well, Naruto did learn the Jutsu, just that when Kyuubi told him about the similarities between the two, he forgot that he learned it, and he got confused at how the two were similar, so Kyuubi had to explain it to him, _again_... I still can't believe how Naruto learned that Jutsu...!

~**Kokuhi**: Thanks!

~**QBABYQ**: I will as soon as I finish writing the preview for The Other One, then there will be a poll for which of the five I'm gonna publish, and you see where this is going.

~**Vandenbz**: Please, please, please, PLEASE don't give out spoilers! Oh and Naruto knowing Hiraishin? You'll find out later... Heh

Ignisha: Alright, now that that's over, Haruna!

Haruna: Ignisha doesn't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima!

Ignisha: GO!

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A

* * *

Episode 8: Taking a Break and Magic 101!

* * *

(Last time...)

Haruna grinned. "Alright, let's get going!"

Yue frowned. "Wait Paru, aren't we supposed to be leaving today...?"

Haruna sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "Ah, but I'm curious... Ah! Wait up Asuna!"

Yue sighed. "Really, everyone has a bad intention... Oh well, for the rest of the day I'm gonna walk around the Festival stands alone..."

Along the way, she bumped to someone. As she turned to apologized, she recognized the person she bumped into and gasped.

"N-Negi-sensei! Kotarou too!"

"Eh! Yue-san!"

"Yo..."

Yue shook her head. "We-weren't you with Nodoka just a minute ago!"

Negi tilted his head, not understanding. "Eh?" Then it clicked. "AH! N-no, this is not..." He tried to explain while thinking in his head. _"Oh no! This time line is...!"_

Yue ignored him and grabbed his hand. "Follow me! Ugh, where's Nodoka! Nodoka!"

"Y-yue-san!"

Kotarou could only watch as he watched his best friend and rival get pulled away by one of his students. He frowned and shook his head. "Sometimes, Negi is really stupid..."

"Oi! Kotarou!"

Said-boy turned around and saw some guy with blonde spiky hair running towards him. He raised a brow. "Uh... do I know you...?"

The guy stopped and thought for a bit before landing his fist onto his palm. "Oh yeah, I still didn't introduce myself to everyone yet... Eheheh... Anyway my name is Uzumaki Naruto, twin older brother of Naruko-chan..."

Kotarou nodded, before getting a shocked look. "W-w-w-w-wait! Kiiro-nee-chan (Older Sis Yellow) has an older brother!"

Naruto sheepishly scratched his head. "Uh... yes...?"

Kotarou slapped his head while Naruto looked around. "By the way, where's Negi?"

Koratou just pointed his thumb behind him. "Yue-nee-san dragged him to where Honya-nee-san and where _he_ is supposed to be... I think..."

Naruto paled. "Damn it!" With that, he ran after them. Kotarou shrugged before following.

* * *

(Later...)

"Time... time machine...!"

Negi chuckled as he held out the Time Machine. Next to him sat Kotarou as he stared at the watch. Behind them was Naruto eating what seemed to be his 40th bowl of ramen. Yue took the watch that Negi was holding and looked at it. "Is... is this small thing really real...?"

Negi nodded. "Oh yes, Chao-san gave it to me as a thank you gift for helping her...!" Chamo, from on top of Naruto, spoke up. "It's not exactly Magic, but more of a super-high tech production!"

Yue sweat-dropped. "W-well, I'm getting used to the fact that Magic's real, but this stuff surprised me...!"

Negi scratched the back of his head. "Asuna-san said the same thing..."

Yue looked at Negi. "Is that so...? Then you are the Negi who is going through the festival for the third time...?" Negi nodded, embarrassed a bit.

Yue then smiled. "Then... how did the date with Nodoka go...?"

Kotarou spit-took the juice he was drinking and stared at Negi. "Wh-what! You went on a date! And with who! Nodoka? Isn't that that Mind-Reading Girl from that time...!"

"I-It's not what you think Kotarou-kun! We just walked and talked!"

Naruto smirked as he covered Negi's mouth talking. "It was a date...!"

"N-naruto-san!" Negi yelled. He then pointed his two index fingers together shyly. "W-well, it turned into a bit of a disaster..." Chamo chuckled as he pointed out, "Wasn't it like those messy plays...?"

Yue smiled. "Is that so? Business as usual, eh, Negi-sensei...? So did you enjoy it?"

Negi nodded. "H-hai..."

Naruto smirked. "Well, it looks like our little Negi is having girl troubles...!"

"N-naruto-san!"

Yue then turned to Naruto. "By the way, who are you...?"

Naruto blinked before grinning. "The name's Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you!"

Yue raised a brow. "Uzumaki? Are you related to Naruko-san...?"

Naruto groaned. "Geez, just how many people asked me that question! YES! Yes I am related to Naruko-chan! I'm her older twin brother for kami's sake!"

Negi chuckled a bit while Kotarou laughed. Kotarou then glared at Negi. "But still, for you to have girls troubles! How dumb!"

"K-kotarou-kun! I told you that it was a misunderstanding!"

Yue frowned. "Kotarou-san. I don't think you have any right to say in any of this..."

"Nothing to do with this! Of course I do! I still haven't figured out who's stronger! Me or Negi! If Negi turns weak because of girls, then I'd be really annoyed by it!"

Yue frowned deeper. "I actually wanted to say this to you before... you are too worked up over simple things like winning and losing..."

"Wha...!"

While the argument heated, Naruto mused himself to walk around for a while. It was then that he noticed that it was almost 5, meaning time for training. With that, he turned and headed for the forest. On the way, he made clones and send them all over the place. _"There..."_

With that, he continued his way to Eva's cabin. On the way, he met-...

"There you are Whiskers!"

Naruto turned to see Asuan walking up to him. After the talk with Kyuubi, he began to think about his current situation with his love life. He felt his heart thump and his stomach fill up with butterflies as Asuna walked closer. "Where were you!"

Naruto chuckled. "Well you know... places..."

Asuna frowned.

Naruto sighed. "Fine, I was on a look out for any confessors, I also bumped into Mana-san on the way..."

Asuna raised a brow. "Really?"

Naruto nodded. "Yup, and I was just on my way to Eva-chan's house for her training you wanna come...?"

Asuna thought for a bit before shrugging. "Sure, why not-... H-hey!"

Naruto grabbed her hand and rushed for the forest. "Then come on! I'm already late!"

Asuna blushed at the contact of Naruto's firm hand.

As the two ran, they spotted Nodoka kissing Negi in the lip, then run off. "Huh, so Honya-chan actually did it..."

Naruto nodded, before his mind rested on Nodoka and how she physically looked like a certain Hyuuga.

"_... I used to always cry and give up, nearly go to the wrong direction..."_

An image of that certain Hyuuga popped into his mind.

"_... But... you... you showed me the right way..."_

Images of that Hyuuga continued as it went from the first day they met; to the day they received their Hiai-te, all the way to the Chuunin Exams.

"_I was always chasing you... wanting to overtake you... I just wanted to talk to you... I wanted to be with you..."_

The images went on from the Sand-Sound Invasion to the burial of the Sandaime Hokage. It then changed to the part where they meet again after two and half years.

"_You changed me...! Your smile saved me...! So... I'm not afraid to die protecting you...!"_

The image then changed to the part where they met the masked Akatsuki member. It then changed again to the girl standing in front of him, facing the leader of the Akatsuki.

"_Because... I love you..."_

*BA-BUMP*

Naruto stopped.

Asuna, who noticed that he stopped, couldn't help but asked. "What's up Whiskers?"

The only answer she got was Naruto telling himself over and over, "I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed..."

Asuna raised a brow before frowning and grabbing Naruto's hand, knocking him out of it. "Uh... A-asuna-chan...?"

Asuna only gestured him. "Come on, aren't you late for Eva-chan's lesson...?"

Naruto blinked for a bit before yelling, "Oh shit!"

With that, he grabbed Asuna bridal style and made a number of seals. Asuna blushed at the way he was carrying her. "Wh-what are you doing!"

"Hang on!" Holding his hand onto a Tora (Tiger) Seal, he yelled out, "Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

Suddenly, he disappeared in a blur of yellow.

* * *

(Later...)

It was quiet and peaceful at the Evangeline Lodge. Until a blur of yellow came about.

Naruto appeared suddenly without making any sounds and appeared in front of the door. He gently rested Asuna who was seeing swirls and stars. Naruto scratched his cheek a bit sheepishly before helping Asuna up to her feet.

After regaining her composure, she turned to Naruto. "Wh-what the heck was that!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, that was a Jutsu that my Dad created, called the Hiraishin no Jutsu... (Flying Thunder God Jutsu), it allows the user to travel through time and space to get to a specific location... But the user has to know where that place is, hence why we're here so quickly..."

Asuan growled. "That still doesn't explain why you had to carry me that way!"

Naruto blinked. "How else am I going to carry you...? I can't carry you piggy-back style, that would be too awkward, and carrying you fire-man will give people the wrong idea..."

"But so is carrying me bridal-style!"

Naruto thought for a bit before shrugging, taking Asuna's hand and walking through the door. As he walked towards the resort, Asuna blushed the whole way, still not used to Naruto's touch. As soon as he found the room he was looking for, he dragged Asuna to the room, entered it, found the globe, touched it, and entered the resort.

As soon as the light disappeared, they were greeted by a really pissed off vampire.

**"****You're late...!"**

Naruto sweated. "S-sorry! I was kinda busy saving couples around form their everlasting doom and went as fast as I can to get here! Even resorting to use Jutsu to get here!"

Eva raised a brow before shrugging it off. _"He'll show me, even if I have to use force later on..."_

She then diverted her gaze to both of Naruto and Asuna's hands, both that are still latched onto each other. She then smirked. Seeing the smirk, the two followed her gaze and blushed, finally releasing each other.

"E-e-va-san! Th-th-this isn't what it looks like!"

"Th-th-that's right Eva-chan! W-we were only-... Naruto was the one who was dragging me here!"

Eva rolled her eyes, still smirking. "Right~..." Both of the teenagers could sense the sarcasm in her voice. "Anyway, why are you here Kagurazaka...?"

Asuna blinked. "Huh?"

Naruto answered for her. "W-well, that's because I asked her to come train with me! S-so..."

Eva raised a brow. "Is that so...?" She said, looking at Asuna who was blushing. She smirked again.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Both Negi and Yue sat together as they rode a boat. Negi stretched as he felt the cool wind hit his face. "Mm, the wind feels nice...!"

Negi smiled before turning to see Yue looking at him. Feeling a blush coming in, he turned away. Yue on the other hand was also blushing, but was also feeling awkwardness from the silence between them.

"_Ahh... this silence feels very awkward... and Nodoka has an easy time doing that... Come on; think of a topic, think of a topic..."_

"Oh! That's right! There's something I want to show you Negi-sensei!" With that said she took out her practice wand and waved it. "Practe Bigi Nari, Arescat!"

A fire lit up from the wand. Both Negi and Chamo "Ah"d and clapped as the fire dispersed from the wand. "That was really great Yue-san!"

"Finally succeeded... I practice everyday..."

Negi continued to clap as Chamo touched his chin with his little hand- paw. "Hmm... Magic is all over the place now that the World Tree is up and about..."

"But still, that was great Yue-san!"

*DOKI*

Yue blushed a bit. "Re-really...? W-well, I did pick up a few things from the beginner's book..."

Negi nodded. "Is that so...?"

Yue waved the wand again. "Practe Bigi Nari, Vente..."

Suddenly, a gust of wind picked up and every skirt went up. "KYAAAAAA!"

Negi blushed before he covered his eyes. "Y-yue-san! Wh-what are you doing!"

Yue tried to keep her dress down but it flew up to her breasts, making her lift her hand. "Ah! I-I'm sorry! Th-this wasn't supposed to-...!"

Negi turned around, not being able to handle the view. Chamo on the other hand was right below Yue, taking pictures of her panties. "Heheheheh, no no. It's a very good accident...!"

Yue only looked at her sensei. "N-negi-sensei! C-can you do something!"

Negi only nodded while looking away. "I-I'll do my best!"

Only to sneeze, making it worst.

"KYAAAA!"

"I'M SORRY!"

* * *

(Elsewhere...)

"What do you mean you won't be teaching me any Magic...?"

Eva fought over smacking herself in the head. "Must I repeat this over and over? I'm going to teach you the basics so that you can better learn how to operate spells! Then I'm going to have you go over a simple exercise and we'll see if we can further it down! Do you at least get the gist of that!"

Naruto frowned a bit before tilting his head in confusion, a question mark high upon his head.

Eva had, once more, resisted smacking herself.

"Ok, let me make it more simpler, I will not teach you anything until you learn more of the basics of Magic, the origins of Magic, how to perform Magic, and how other use Magic, do you get it now!"

Naruto thought for a bit before nodding.

Eva sighed. "Alright, now that you understand, I'm going to have you read all these books, plus this scroll over the origins of Magic. So feel free to read it all for 24 hours. Oh, almost forgot, here's also a book on the basis of Pactio..." She ordered, Chachamaru handing over the books and scroll to Naruto.

Naruto groaned. _"This is like the Academy all over again..."_ In the end, he complied and headed for the pool to read. Asuna, on the other hand, blushed at the mention of Pactio. _"P-pactio huh...? I wonder..."_ She looked at Naruto and blushed.

Eva watched the two disappear before taking out her copy of Icha-Icha. _"Now then, where was I...?"_

* * *

(Naruto and Asuna)

Asuna came in just in time to see Naruto perform Kage Bunshin. She blinked as she saw a total of 15 copies of Naruto poof into existence. Naruto then ordered the clones to start reading, and encouraged them that by doing so, they will have an Ace-In-A-Hole for anyone who opposed them. That got them going as they started to read with much enthusiasm.

Asuna raised a brow as she walked over the original Naruto who was reading History of Magic. "Isn't this kinda like cheating...?"

Naruto looked up. "Nah, this actually helps me learn faster. You see, for every Kage Bunshin, if one dispel, I gain that specific Kage Bunshin's memories, so I can learn faster..."

"Wow..." Was all Asuna can say. _"Man, if I could learn this, I wouldn't have problem taking classes then..."_

"The only drawback is that for every clone, you mind goes into mental breakdown for a bit, since it has to sort out every memory. So in other words, the more clones you make, the more strains you create."

Asuna winced as Naruto suddenly clutched his head in pain as one of the clones dispersed, having finished reading the origins of Magic. "Y'see... Hey, wait..."

Asuna looked at Naruto again as he was thinking about something. He then gained a smile. "I made a rhyme! 'The more clones you make, the more strains you create'...! Awesome!"

Asuna almost face-faulted hearing that.

"Besides, do you honestly think I can read all this without going insane...? I mean, I may be smart, but I can't really handle studying... which is why I was called Dead-Last by others back at the academy..."

Asuna nodded. "Touché, Whiskers..."

Naruto then got up and grunted as he stretched. He turned to Asuna. "Hey you wanna go explore the castle? I found a few bunch of interesting stuffs...!"

Asuna shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Naruto then grinned. "I also found this hidden room that may hold a lot of secrets!"

This gain interest on the orange haired girl. She smiled as she made a grab for Naruto's arm. "Then what are we waiting for! Let's get going!"

Naruto blushed as he felt Asuna's assets touch his arm. As the two entered the resort they entered the hidden door that Naruto found during his "expedition". As they entered the room, they found it was similar to a barren wasteland with a few craggy surfaces here and there. The ceiling is painted to act like the sky with a few clouds here and there. There is also what looks like dead trees stuck randomly. (Think like Urahara's hidden training room)

Asuna awed as she looked around. "Wow, I've been to every room but I've never been to this one..."

Naruto chuckled. "Well, I actually stumbled into this room by accident..."

Asuna turned to Naruto. "Then how did you stumble into this one of all places?"

Naruto poked his fingers together. "W-well... I was wandering around the resort until this suit of armor jumped off its pedestal or something and ran after me. It took me several hours to get away from it and hide in a room... I just jumped into this room by chance..."

Asuna blinked before laughing. "You're weird, you know that?"

Naruto pouted. "Hey! Take that back!" He shouted, playfully chasing her.

* * *

(Later...)

After a full hour of chasing, and brain strains, Naruto and Asuna both laid on the ground, panting. "Man... you're pretty energetic Whiskers..."

Naruto grinned. "Comes with the happy attitude! You're also one to talk Asuna-chan! You're pretty fast...!"

Asuna blushed at the comment. "Th-thanks..."

Naruto then looked up at the sky. "You know, before I came here, it was hard living..."

Asuna looked at Naruto as he breathed in to continue. "When I was a kid, I was alone, no one to help, no one _offered _ to help. It was just me, alone, in the cold world. Heh, maybe it was karma telling me to atone for my parents' sins or something..."

Asuna frowned a bit. _"H-he was alone too...?"_

Naruto looked up. "But you know... it wasn't all that bad. Sure a lot of people wanted me dead..."

Asuna almost gasped.

"...But there were still people who held hope for me to attain my dream. Heh, guess that prevented me from going crazy..."

Asuna smiled. _"So he did find people who care about him..."_

Naruto chuckled. "But you know, you kind of remind me of myself when I was younger... Loud, obnoxious, stupid, always overreacting, and short-tempered..."

Asuna laughed a bit before realizing what he said. "Hey! What do you mean by 'loud, obnoxious and overreacting'!"

Naruto laughed a bit. "Ah... sorry...?" Suddenly, he blushed.

Asuna blinked. "What're you getting flustered about Whiskers...?"

Naruto blushed deeper as he looked away. "I... got to the Pactio part..."

Asuna blinked before blushing herself. "O-oh..."

The two became silent.

A few minutes has passed before Naruto turned to Asuna. "H-hey... I-if I asked you to make a Pactio with me..."

Asuna blushed a bit more before thinking. _"W-wait... if I make a Pactio with Naruto, then what happens to the one with Negi...?"_

She opened her mouth to say something until Naruto interrupted her. "I-I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine... I mean... we know each other for only four days... so..."

"N-no!" Naruto turned to Asuna who was blushing to the max. "W-well... I-I want to make a Pactio with you... b-but... I-I'm not too sure about my feelings... I mean... I like you... a lot... but..."

Naruto blinked before letting a small grin take place. "It's alright, if you wanted to think about it, you could've just said so...!"

The two fell silent again for another couple of minutes. Naruto then turned to Asuna. "By the way... I think we didn't finish our stuff a while back..."

Asuna turned to him in confusion before an image of her and Naruto almost kissing came into mind. She blushed.

"O-oh..."

The two stared at each other before leaning in. The two were about to kiss before a menacing voice shivered them to stop.

**"****Hoh...? So you want to make a Pactio with Uzumaki here, eh...?"**

"GAH! E-eva-san!" Naruto jumped.

"I was wondering where all those Kage Bunshin came from and asked them where the original was. And when I walk in, I see the two of you practicing to make a Pactio..." Eva said with a dirty smirk. "I get it now, practicing to make one while the Kage Bunshin does all the work... eh...? Not bad Uzumaki, not bad..."

"N-NO! Y-you got it all wrong!" Both Naruto and Asuna shouted in unison.

Eva then turned to Asuna. "Oh, and if you're worried about your Pactio with Boya disappearing, I wouldn't pay attention to that, a Ministralis can have more than one Magister after all..." Eva smirked wider. "And since Naruto is already considered an adult back at where he comes from and in the right age for you, he's a pretty good choice..." Seeing the blush on both Naruto and Asuna's face, she continued. "Oh yeah, and make sure it's a good, wet, passionate one Gaki..." She said, adding more oil to the fire.

Asuna blushed to the max as Naruto fainted from blood loss. "Wh-WHAT!"

Eva then turned to Naruto. "Anywho, I see that you managed to finish those books I gave you. Perfect, now to the next step. Oh, and don't use Kage Bunshin..."

Naruto snapped back up, whipping the blood from his nose. "EH! Why not!"

Eva sighed. "Because you can't use Magic with something that's made out of something else..." She explained.

Asuna nodded. "Oh, I get it..."

Naruto tilted his head. "Huh...?"

Asuna wacked him in the head. "Because, idiot, you're Kage Bunshin is made up of cha-... Whatever energy you're using, so it can't use Magic because it's mostly made up of that energy you use! Seriously, anymore of this and I will have to consider you as a candidate for the Baka Rangers!" She yelled with a grin.

Naruto raised a brow. "Baka Rangers...? What's that...?"

"The Baka Rangers is a group of the most stupid students in our class. Asuna's the leader as Baka Red..." Eva answered.

Naruto blinked before staring at Asuna with a raised brow. "Really? Asuna-chan, you're a leader of a specific group even though it's something made up of the most stupid people? That's pretty cool..." He finished with a grin.

Asuna blushed at the grin.

Eva groaned. "Alright, will the two Baka Lovers stop fawning over each other and get this over with? Blondie, you're with me..." She ordered, grabbing Naruto by the collar and dragging him out of the room, leaving Asuna dazed. _"But we weren't..."_

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Eh! Three hours a day! That's great Yue-san!" Negi praised, handing the spot light to Yue (figuratively of course). Yue, on the other hand, tried to hand it back. "N-no, compare to you, Sensei..."

Chamo shook his head. "No, no. Yue-san has a rare talent. You wanna make a contract with Aniki?"

Yue blushed. "E-eh!"

"Chamo-kun!"

Negi calmed down before speaking again. "Ah, but you should be cautious when doing your homework..." He smiled. Yue blushed out of embarrassment. "O-oh, sorry..."

Yue smiled. _"That's great... he's smiling more... He's looking more energetic...doesn't matter if he saw..."_

"Yue-san..."

"H-hai...?"

"Yue-san... um... do you have someone you like...?"

"EH!" Yue frantically waved her arms about. "Wh-what are you talking about! I-I don't!"

Negi sheepishly scratched his back. "Ah, no... This is about Nodoka-san..."

Yue immediately stopped and frowned a bit. "N-nodoka? Did something happen?"

Negi shook his head, shaking his hands in front of him. "Eh? N-no, I just want to talk to Yue-san about this..." He paused and then took a deep breath. "Th-the truth is... Nodoka-san confessed to me again... a-and kissed me..."

Yue blinked. "Eh...?"

Please take a moment of silence to think about-...

"EEEEEEHHHHH!"

"WHAAAAATT!"

Ok then, just forget about what I said... anyway, back to the story...

Yue struggled to find the words that she wanted to say. "I-is that so...?" _"G-good for Nodoka!"_

Chamo did a thumbs up. "Nice going Aniki!"

Negi blushed. "D-demo (b-but), I don't know how to face Nodoka-san after this... I-I don't think I can't just do anything..."

Yue stared at Negi for a bit before asking, "N-negi-sensei, don't you like Nodoka...?"

Negi waved his hand left to right. "N-no! It's nothing like that! T-talking about books and stuff is very fun with Nodoka-san... but..." He frowned a bit. "I-I don't know anything about what to do when girls... you know..."

Yue blinked. _"Of course! He's just a ten-yr-old kid...! How could I forget about that? He never experienced this before...!"_

Chamo shrugged. "Well What d'ya expect? Aniki's only a ten-yr-old!"

Negi sighed. "And I'm training to be a Magister Magi, right now as a teacher... I don't have time to think about these things..."

Chamo sighed too. "Like I said, it can't be helped..."

Yue took a breath. "Y-yes... that situation... Come to think of it, you're in a teacher-student relationship, so you can't really reply until Nodoka graduates... So it doesn't matter..."

Negi blinked. "Eh? But isn't it rude...?"

Yue shook her head. "N-no, I think Nodoka wouldn't hope for a reply either..." _"Wh-what am I saying...?"_

As Yue talked, she thought to herself about why she is talking like this.

"_At a time like this and as a friend of Nodoka, I should be encouraging Negi-sensei, saying, 'You should really consider about this and reply to Nodoka right away...' So why am I saying these things...?"_

"Besides, Nodoka doesn't look all that desperate... Haruna and I have been telling her that it was something that she should be thinking about..."

"_No... considering Negi-sensei's condition and situation, this is the best advice, and to Nodoka as well..."_

"Nodoka only wanted to show you how she feels; if she knew that Negi-sensei was worrying over this, I don't think she'll be really happy about it..."

She took a deep breath. "So... I think Negi-sensei should just stay as he is right now... and I think that Nodoka wants the same too..."

Negi paused before nodding. "Y-you're right... For now that's for the best..." He said, going to thinking position. "That solution is just what I'd expect from Yue-san..." he said, smiling at Yue. Yue blinked. "Eh...?"

Negi smiled as he got up. "Ah... I have to go to the restroom..."

Yue sweat-dropped. "I-is that so...?"

Negi smiled. "Thank you Yue-san...!"

*DOKI*

Yue tried to stop Negi as he left in a hurry. Yue blinked as she stared at the figure of Negi disappear. _"I-it can't be... I'm the one feeling relieved... Knowing that Negi-sensei doesn't have anyone he likes... Knowing that Nodoka and Negi-sensei hasn't took a step forward yet, I feel relieved instead..."_ She looked at her own hands, shaking. _"I... I-I'm...."_

She placed her hands onto her face. _"Why do I feel like this! Am I stupid! I-I just did a terrible, no, horrible thing! Tricking Negi-sensei, thinking that I know Nodoka's feelings! And pretending... to have good advices! I really am a stupid idiot!"_

She started to tear up. _"I-... I can't lie to myself anymore... No matter how many times I try to pretend... I can't... No matter how much I try to suppress my feelings... I worked hard to learn Magic, but wasn't that to learn more on the other side of the world! I... I... I..."_

"You love Aniki, don't you, Yuecchi?" (Pun...)

Yue snapped her head up, turning to see Chamo happily smoking his cigar. "Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-chamo-san!"

Chamo breathed out. "How kind of you to suppress your feelings for the sake of your friend..."

Yue blushed crimson as she started to tear up. "I-it's not like that! You got it all wrong!"

Chamo only chuckled pervertively (sp?). "Ohohoho, it's not use Yuecchi, Ermine Spirits are well known to be the best at reading minds..." He then took out a scroll, unraveling it to reveal a list of girls with numbers next to them. "I'd like to remind you right now, that Yuecchi's 'Level of Development of Feelings for Aniki' is at the top of the list!"

Yue screamed in embarrassment. "AAAAAHHHWWAAAA! P-PLEASE DON'T SHOW THAT!"

Chamo started to chuckle evilly as he puffed onto his cigar. "But still... 'To reply after graduation'... Muahahahahahaha, how evil, Yuecchi... Heck, even I'm scarred by that..."

Yue stared at Chamo in tears for a couple of seconds. "Eh... Ah..." She then quickly turned. "I'm telling Negi-sensei that he should reply right now!"

Chamo chuckled as his tail started to magically stretch. "Now hold on Yuecchi..." He then wrapped his tail around Yue's ankle, holding her down. "I think Onee-chan has a little misunderstanding..."

Yue, ignoring Chamo's previous speech, started to frail around frantically, trying to free herself. "N-NO! LET ME GO!"

Chamo chuckled. "If you force Aniki to reply now it won't have a good result, I'll tell ya that... there's nothing to be embarrassed about... Ohyohyohyo that was some good advice..."

"P-please let me go! I-I want to see Negi-sensei!"

Chamo suddenly went serious mode as he took his cigar. "Oh admit it Yuecchi, you have fallen... into the forbidden Love-Triangle...!"

Yue turned to Chamo, tearing. "N-no! Nodoka's my best friend! I wouldn't-...!"

"Wouldn't what...?" Chamo said, going to evil, perverted, old man mode. "Wouldn't try to take Aniki while Honya-nee-chan is looking away? Well, the two of you are the most bestest friends out there... So good that you still want to suppress your feelings so that Nodoka-nee-chan will have a chance. You want to continue being her friend while suppressing your own feelings, is that what you would call a good friend, hm...?"

Yue started to tear more as tears fell from her eyes. "N-no... I-I..."

Chamo only sneered as he thought of going even further, until-...

*BONK*

"Damn it you stupid ferret! I turn my back and you do this to Yue-san!"

"AH! Hige-nee-chan!" (Hige means whisker or beard in Japanese)

*SNAP*

"Whad'ya call me you stupid perverted ferret!"

"AHH! I'm sorry!"

Yue blinked, trying to wipe her eyes. "N-naruko-san...?"

Naruko stopped from noogying (sp?) Chamo and grinned. "Hey Yue-san..."

"Wh-what are you doing here...?"

Naruko blinked. "Hm? Me? Oh I was just looking around, you know, didn't have much time looking around, so..."

Yue nodded, buying it. She raised a brow as Naruko started to shake Chamo back and forth, back and forth, ranting about being perverted and tricking girls into thinking about Love-Triangles and friendship. But Yue wasn't thinking about that. No, she was thinking about how Naruko somehow came up, and more importantly, how does she know about Chamo and Magic...?

"_I mean, she just got here and now she's all over the place! D-does she...? Does she like N-negi-sensei too!"_

"What the hell Yue-san, I might like Negi, but I do not work like that..."

"WHA! I-I spoke my thoughts out didn't I...?"

Chamo nodded. "Hoho? Now you're thinking of a Love-Square-..."

*GRAB*

"I'm still in trouble aren't I...?"

"Yep..."

Yue sweat-dropped as she watched Naruko man-handle Chamo again as Negi came up. "I'm back, did anything happe-... Eh? Naruk-san!"

Naruko grinned at him. "Hey Negi! Just patrolling! And taking care of perverts!" She said, doing a noogie on Chamo. "AH! This is what you would call Animal Cruelty!"

"Who cares!"

* * *

(Later...)

"Yue-san, I'm going to the Knock-Out Tournament now, what about you?"

Yue shrugged a bit. "There's nothing going on before 8..."

Negi smiled. "Then do you want to come and watch? Everyone is coming as well!"

Yue blinked. "Eh? Um..."

Naruko smiled. "I'm going; Nii-chan is also going too..."

Negi smiled as he turned to Yue. "Anyway, thank you for staying with me and giving the advice!"

Yue blushed a bit. "No... I... there's no need to worry..." She sighed. She then looked at Chamo who was chuckling. "What? Come on Yuecchi!" He said as he puffed his cigar. _"Argh... the most annoying person I know knows the stuff I least want other people to know about.... It's so annoying..." _She smiled as she tear up. _"I'm sorry Nodoka... It was intentional a minute ago..."_ She sighed looking up to the heavens. _"Oh Grandfather... What shall I do...?"_

* * *

(Elsewhere...)

"Achoo!"

"Something the matter Ayase-san?"

"No no Minato-kun, nothing's wrong, probably someone talking about me..."

"Must be your Granddaughter..."

"Mm... You're probably right; hopefully she's not in a Love-Triangle..."

"Ahahaha, man I'll bet it's on my son...!"

"I'll take you onto that Nagi! Who knows? It might be on _my_ son!"

"You're on Blondie!"

"Yare yare... Please don't bet on each other's son like that..."

"Ahahahaha, sorry Ayase-san..."

"Come on Ayase-jiji, we're just having fun!"

"Sigh..."

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"K-kids shouldn't be reading those kind of stuffs!"

"WAH! S-sorry!"

* * *

(Ok, back to Naruto and Asuna)

Eva let go of Naruto as she faced him. "Alright Gaki, I'm gonna teach you a beginner's spell, got it?"

Naruto nodded. Eva smirked as she got out a practice wand. "Alright, repeat after me... Practe Bigi Nar, Ardescat..." A fire lit up from upon the wand. Naruto perked up. "Hey, that's what Konoe-jiji showed me...!"

Eva sighed. "This is the most basic spells that all beginners use, now try it out..." She said, giving the wand to Naruto as Asuna walked up to them. Naruto immediately took it and recited, "Procti Bagu Nor, Argesat!"

*Silence*

Naruto waited for a bit before looking at the wand for a bit. "I think it's broken..."

Asuna giggled a bit. "First of all, you pronounced it all wrong Whiskers. Second of all, it's not broken, it might be because you have no Magic right now..."

Naruto sighed a bit before trying again. "Pricto BIge Nar, Adescat!"

*Silence*

Again, nothing happened again as Naruto growled at the wand. "Oh it's broken alright! Grr..." Asuna groaned. "Oh give me that! Practe Bigi Nar, Ardescat!"

*Silence*

"Man, it is broken!"

Eva rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of-... It's not broken! Kami, I rather teach a bunch of kindergarteners than you two!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes before grabbing the wand. "Let me try again, P-practe Bigi Nar, Ardescat!" Suddenly, a poof appeared, jumping Naruto and Asuna. Naruto blinked before grinning. "Practe Bigi nar, Ardescat!" Another poof of smoke went off.

Eva sighed. "Ok, for one thing, you're using Chakra, not Magic..."

Naruto groaned. "Alright then, how do you call on Magic...?"

Eva shrugged. "The same way as you call on your Chakra, I guess?"

Naruto sighed, before glancing at the wand again. _"Like Chakra huh...? I wonder.. Hey Kyuubi, how do you call upon Magic?"_

**"**_**Hmm? Magic? Just do whatever you do..."**_

"_Huh...?"_

**"_Ugh, fine, I'll give you a hint, imagine yourself surrounded by four orbs, one is red, one is green, one is blue and the other is yellow. Youki is red, Magic is green, Chakra is blue, Chi is yellow..."_**

"_Alright... I see 'em..."_

**"**_**Ok, now swim towards the green one..."**_

"_Ok..."_

**"**_**Now use it... NOW!"**_

Naruto opened his eyes, grinning. "Alright, now I can do this!"

Both Asuna and Eva turned to Naruto from their little argument between whatever it was, Naruto didn't want to know. They watched as Naruto posed. "Alright, Practe Bigi Nar, Ardescat!"

*Silence*

Nothing came out except for a big cloud of smoke. Asuna broke into laughter while Eva sighed. Naruto frowned. "Aww come on-..."

*BOOF*

Suddenly, a big flow of fire came up, burning itself on top of the wand. Asuna jumped back. "Whoa!" Eva raised a brow. Naruto on the other hand was just staring at the fire with glee in his eyes. "This..."

*FOOM*

"Is..."

*FOOOOM*

"So..."

*FFWWOOOOOSH!*

"AWESOME!"

"Damn it Gaki, put down your Magic! You're gonna burn the whole place!"

"Ah, sorry..."

Naruto tried to bring it down, but it didn't, instead it got larger. "Gaki! What the hell are you doing!"

"I'm trying to bring it down, what does it look like I'm doing!"

Eva groaned before freezing the fire, and Naruto in the process. "Whiskers!"

Naruto glowed a bit red before breaking the ice. "That was so uncalled for!"

Eva shrugged. Naruto growled a bit before staring at the wand. "Any reason why I could make a big flame...?"

"Only two... One might be that you have a large supply of Magic in your arsenal, or you just have an affinity in Fire..."

Naruto got into thinking position. "Well I did learn that I have a Fire Chakra element from Mom..."

Eva raised a brow. "Oh? And who's your mother?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, all I know is that her last name is Uzumaki..."

Eva thought for a bit before shrugging. "Anyway, there may be a reason about that, but for now, here's your assignment: Learn how to better control your Magic and suppress it as much as you can, after that last spell, I can feel you all over the place..."

Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he chuckled.

Eva then smirked. "Now.. for payment..."

Naruto blinked. "Eh? Payment...?"

Ausna gulped. "E-eva-chan, you're not..."

Eva only smirked as she grabbed Naruto's arm and sunk her fangs into it. Naruto cringed at the feeling and soon got used to it. he blushed as he watched Eva suck on his blood, then looked at Asuna. "Uh..."

Asuna shrugged. "She does that, leave her alone for now..." She then left to take a nap. Naruto nodded and took another look at Eva to see her blushing. "Ano... is it really that good...?"

Eva opened one of her eyes to see Naruto with a confused face. "Hmm? Oh, well this blood is absolutely delicious... I could really get used to this..."

Naruto scratched his chin. "I can't..."

"Well then, get used to it..."

"A-alright..."

Eva continued to drink for half-an-hour as Naruto started to get uncomfortable. "Umm... Can you leave some for... I don't know... to live...?"

Eva blinked and let go. "Oh... uh, sorry..." She said, blushing.

Naruto blinked. _"Why's she blushing...?" _He thought before getting dizzy. _"Oh boy... guess she sucked more blood than I could manage..."_ With that, he fell flat onto the ground. Eva watched him fall as she sweat-dropped. "Hmm, guess it was too much for him..."

She shrugged.

* * *

(Later...)

"Nngh..."

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes to see a face of an angel. "Ugh... if I'm dreaming, don't wake me up... 'Cause I'm seeing a face of an angel..." He said in his sleep.

Asuna blushed at the words. _"Damn, anyone tell him how sweet he is back at his hometown... come to think of it, he said that it was horrible for the first 12 years of his life..."_

She looked down at Naruto as he slept on her lap, eyeing his whiskers. Then a thought came up. _"Hmm... I wonder..."_ She reached over and stroked his whiskers, causing him to purr. She blushed several shades. _"K-kawaii..."_

When she stopped, Naruto whimpered a bit, making her blush again. She then looked away, a sweat-drop on her head. _"What... am I doing...?"_

Thinking that he had enough sleep, she poked him multiple times. He stirred. "Ugh... fine, I'm up, I'm up..." He whined, trying to get up, only to be pushed back down. "Hey, if you wanted me to get up, at least let me get up...!"

"Just... just shut up and listen, ok? I want to answer your question from last time... You were out for over an hour so I had time to think..."

Naruto blinked. "O-oh... okay..." A thought came up. "Why was I sleeping again...?"

Asuna sighed. "After Eva-chan sucked your blood, you fainted out of blood loss..."

Naruto groaned. "Ugh, that is so lame... I rarely faint out of blood loss..."

Asuna giggled. "Anyway, back to me answering you..." Naruto stayed silent as Asuna drew a breath. "Well, like I said, I want to make a Pactio with you... but... something is preventing me from saying yes... You see, after you came here, I felt this weird thing in my heart that kept on reaching to you... and the longer we stayed together, the more it grew..."

Naruto blinked. _"Is she...?"_

**"**_**It could be...!"**_ Kyuubi whispered in the back of his mind.

Asuna diverted her eyes, blushing. "B-but I'm not too sure about it... I mean, I like Takahata-sensei... But... For some reason, I think I'm..."

Naruto blushed. _"She's not...!"_

**"**_**Oh, but she is! Ohohoho!"**_ Kyuubi chuckled.

"B-but I don't know what it is! I-I need more time, I know I said that I'm fine with being your partner and all, but could you wait for a while longer...?" Asuna asked.

Naruto grinned. "Hey, I've waited for 16 years for Konoha to accept me, I can wait as long as you like!" _"Whew, she didn't say it..."_

**"**_**Aww..."**_

Naruto continued, ignoring the perverted fox. "Besides, I never wanted to push you into accepting, just going along with what you want. And I also don't want to... you know... hurt..."

Asuna smiled. "You know, you really are sweat Whiskers...

Naruto frowned. "Ok, I have to ask, what's with the nickname...?"

"What, you don't like it?" Asuna asked, frowning a bit. Naruto shook his head. "N-no, I like it, just wondering what's up with it..."

"Well I don't know, I just feel like as if I met you somewhere and that's why the whiskers on your cheek seem so familiar, hence the nickname..." Asuna sighed.

Naruto raised a brow. "Huh? You mean we met somewhere?"

Asuna shrugged. "I don't know, I just got some of my memories back, but not enough to remember everything..."

Naruto nodded. "I guess so..."

Asuna smiled. "You know, thanks to your little fainting fiasco, it's almost time to leave..." She said, ruffling Naruto's hair. Said Blondie frowned. "Hey, it's not my fault that I lost a lot of blood!"

Asuna giggled as she helped Naruto up. "Well then let's hurry up and go! It's almost time for us to meet up with Negi and give him the results! I want you to know how much I did!" She yelled, pumping her fist into the air.

Naruto grinned. "Not unless I say something that will over-beat yours!"

"HEY!"

Naruto laughed as he ran away from a harisen-wielding Asuna. _"I think... I really am falling in love with Asuna... Ugh, what to do...?"_

**"**_**I'll tell you, just take all three, the Hanyou, the Hyuuga, and the red-headed chick! Geheheheheheh..."**_ A certain fox said, waking up.

Naruto frowned. _"Ah shut it..."_

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto and Asuna ran up to the new location of the tournament. During the way, they met up with Setsuna and Konoka. Naruto waved as they walked over to the tournament. They found Negi and Kotarou ranting about 10 Million Yen. Naruto raised a brow.

"Oi, what's up Negi? What's this about ten million yen? Is it really that much?"

Setsuna turned to Naruto. "Doesn't your place have a currency?"

Naruto nodded. "But it's Ryo, not Yen..."

Meanwhile, Negi asked Asuna how the patrol was, with Asuna replying that it was great, Setsuna also said that it was fine. Negi then turned to Naruto. "How about you Naruto-san?"

Naruto shrugged. "Almost risked getting shot at, but all in all, I did pretty good..."

Asuna blinked before turning to Negi. "Anyway, what's up with everyone crowing here?" Negi chuckeld before handing over a brochure. "Actually..."

Asuna grabbed it, taking a look. "A knock-out tournament eh...?" She froze as Setsuna, Konoka and Naruto looked over it, gaining blank eyes, save for Naruto.

"Te-te-te-te-TEN MILLION YEN!"

"The winning prize is ten million yen..."

"Ten million! That's almost unbelievable!" Asuna took a thinking position. "If I enter and win, I can easily pay the tuition and daily essentials..."

"Why don't you enter Asuna-san?" Setsuna suggested. "It might be good to check up on your abilities as well..."

Chamo nodded, sitting on Yue's shoulder. "Yep, it seems like the tournament is accepting some last minute signups now that someone is backing it up..."

"Someone took over the tournament, Chamo-san?" Setsuna asked, turning to the ermine. Chamo shrugged. "Yup, looks like someone bought the whole tournament and is the right to host it..." Yue looked up. "Buy it? Why?"

"Anyway, it's ten million! You gotta go for it Aniki!"

Negi sweat-dropped. "Chamo-kun only wants the money..."

Kotarou smirked. "But there's a lot of strong people that we will get to fight! This will get interesting!"

Naruto could only sigh as the two friends/rivals walked towards the tournament arena.

* * *

Ignisha: And we're done!

?: Alright, when's the next one coming out?

Ignisha: Not yet...

?: Aw...

Ignisha: I'm working on it, yeesh...

Naruto: Alright, the tournament's on!

Asuna: Yeah! I'm so gonna prove how good I am!

Naruto: Not unless I beat you first!

Asuna: HEY!

Ignisha: Will you two lovers just shut up so I can announce the next chapter!

Naruto, Asuna: We're not-...!

Ignisha: Whatever, back to the story. The tournament's now on! What's gonna happen! Who's going to win! Who will they face! What will be the outcome! WHO WILL WIN! Tune in to find out... Next time on Naruko VS Class of 3-A!

?: Later!

*BLIP* -END-


	9. Tournament Start! BUT!

Ignisha: Alright, let's get started!

*Arrow pointing to the end of the chapter*

?: YEAH! Oh hey Ignisha, I got an idea!

Ignisha: What's up?

?: Let's bring somebody from Naruto and have them enter the tournament!

Ignisha: I already thought about it, kukukuku...

Naruto: Who?

?, Ignisha: You'll see, kukukukuku...

Asuna: Great, and I thought he was the weird one...

Ignisha: Anyway, Review Answers!

~**InugamiGod**: Really…? I didn't notice… Oh, and Naruto has a message for Sasuke: "Hah! I'm more popular than you are! Take that Sasuke-teme!" Ok, that was lame Naruto…

Naruto: HEY! It's true!

~**Robby Cartwright**: I can't wait too! Then again, I'm the one writing this…

~**Pwndulquiorra**: Don't look at me… I have a lot of homework to do, ok?

~**Penc0405**: Like I said to **Pwndulquiorra**, I have a lot of homework…

~**Sakura240**: One is, but that is for you to guess! Oh, and ? wants to be kept anonymous, so if you wanna know, your best bet it to wait till the end of this story…

~**Deathsilver**: Aww… But I like a Hinata-Naruto pairing… But don't worry, Naruto will only be thinking about whom to choose, he won't exactly date anyone… yet…

~**OBSERVOR01**: AHAHAHAHAHA Baka White! That's a good one! I might do that, but who knows?

~**Vandenbz**: Nah, its okay, it happens. And you're giving out spoilers for the sequel!

~**Kokuhi**: One can wish…

~**Dumbledork**: We'll see... we'll see...

Ignisha: And that's it!

?: Let's get started!

Yue: Ignisha doesn't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima…

Ignisha: START!

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A

* * *

Episode 9: Tournament Start! But First, a Date and Training for Pranks by the Fishcake…!

* * *

(Last Time...)

Kotarou smirked. "But there are a lot of strong guys there. I don't know about the money, but fighting all these guys is gonna be awesome!"

Yue smiled. "It's no longer a small tournament, that's great..."

Kotarou pointed at her. "YEAH! And I'm ready to prove that men are strong, by showing how they fight!"

Naruto sighed as Natsumi walked up and scolded Kotarou. "Naruto-ku-... –san, are you entering as well...?"

Naruto turned to see Setsuna. He shrugged. "Meh, I don't know how much 10 million yen is, but I'll enter anyway, not fighting for a while makes me feel woozy..."

Setsuna nodded, following Naruto to the stadium as the announcer, who was surprisingly Kazumi, shouted out:

"Alright, students of Mahora and visitors from the outside, welcome! Welcome to the resurrection of the "Mahora Martial Arts Tournament"! Thank you for those who have gathered in such short notice! The winning prize is ten million yen! Raise of hands for those who wants to win this tournament!"

As fighters raised their hands in dedication, Negi gaped at the announcer. "K-kazumi-san..."

Asuna raised a brow. "Why's she hosting in this kind of place...?"

Suddenly, Setsuna came running in, with Naruto following suit, turning to Chamo. "Chamo-kun, this is bad!"

Chamo perked up. "What's up?"

Setsuna raised a flyer. "The person who bought the whole tournament, please have a look!"

Chamo shocked. "Ah, this person's!"

Kazumi continued on. "And while we're at it, let us please welcome the host who bought this event and hear the opening speech!"

She yelled as the host came up wearing a tradition Chinese outfit. The host lowered his/her arms to reveal the face of-...

"Ch-chao-san!"

Negi yelled in confusion. Naruto placed a hand onto his chin. "Eh, so Chao-san bought this event...?"

Chao raised a hand in a showing off fashion as she raised her voice. "I bought this tournament for one reason, and one reason only..." She pointed a finger up. "No matter if it's from the outer world or the inner world, I want to see the strongest, that's the only reason..."

While a few people murmured, she continued. "Around 20 years ago, this was an event to allow people from the inner world to challenge each other, but because of small video cameras being developed, and the various kinds of styles being used, this event has drastically shrunk from what it once was!" Chao took a deep breath. "I want to revive that most drastic event, with the 'Mahora Martial Arts Tournament'! It is forbidden to use projectiles and weapons! Curses are also forbidden! Any other techniques are ok as long as you follow the rules!"

The crowd went wild.

Negi shocked. "EH!"

"Now hold on! Is that really ok!" Asuna asked. Setsuna frowned. "What is she thinking, in front of these normal people..."

Naruto merely shrugged as Kotarou whistled.

"Interesting..."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

Chao pointed a finger onto her chin as she smirked. "There's no need to worry. To this date and age, no one will believe if there are no film records. During this event, the Tatsumiya Shrine will be jamming every and any recording equipment, including phones that have cameras..."

She smiled. "People from the inner world can use their powers to the fullest! People from the outer world will be able to witness it with their own eyes and learn from it! Listen up! Now I will explain it all in small details!"

While Chao listed off the details, Naruto heard every fighter suggesting that they will do whatever it takes to win. He sighed.

"Hmm, seems interesting no?"

Naruto turned to see Mana, Kuu, Kaede, and the Narutaki Twins. He blinked as Fuuka ran up to Kotarou and asked if he was strong and a Shinobi. He sighed as Mana walked up to him. He blinked. "Um... yes Mana-san...?"

Mana blushed a bit. "I... I want to thank you for earlier yesterday... you kind of reminded me of my partner and I want to thank you for bringing up old memories..." With that, she took his cheek and kissed it, making him blush. Asuna and Setsuna both glared at him. Naruto touched his cheek as Kyuubi laughed. "Uh..."

Mana smirked. "Take that as payment that you owed me..."

Naruto turned to Asuna and Setsuna, shrugging. Suddenly, both Fuuka and Fumika jumped onto him. "Wah!"

"Naruto-sama, thank you for showing us the real way of pranking!" Fuuka yelled. Fumika only giggled as she pinched his cheeks. "Uh... You're welcome...?"

Fuuka smirked as Fumika blushed a bit. "Take this as our thanks!" With that, they both kissed Naruto on each cheek. They both grinned and blushed as they jumped off and ran off. Naruto, again touched his cheeks and blushed. "Uh..."

Kaede smiled, remembering the prank that the twins did with the older Uzumaki's help.

Before he could continue, Yuuna seemed to appear out of nowhere as she grabbed his hands. Y-yuuna-san...?"

Yuuna blushed as she looked at Naruto, smiling. "Don't... don't say anything alright! I... had to work up a lot of courage to say this... but... thanks for earlier!" She then kissed his cheeks and ran off, holding her cheeks and blushing crimson as Naruto tried to make a grab at her. "Ah... ah..."

Kaede smiled as she left her hand on Naruto's shoulders. "Seems like somebody is a lady's man, de gozaru..."

Naruto blushed. "I am not!"

Kaede smiled. "Sure... de gozaru... Anyway, are you entering Man...?"

Mana nodded. "With ten million, of course... How about you Kuu Fei...?"

Kuu smiled. "Of course! Me enter and win ten million yen!"

Before Naruto knew it, he could hear everyone talking all about ten million yen. Naruto sighed before turning to see Negi and Kotarou argue about winning and losing. Suddenly, Eva came in and stopped them.

"Ho ho? Fifth or sixth place? Pretty confident aren't you? But alas, you forgot all about me? Hm, gaki?"

"AH! S-shisou!"

"Eh... the old..."

Eva smirked. "Did you remember our deal?"

Naruto tuned out and started to check in, until-...

"_**Hey Kit, let me control for a bit..."**_

"_What! NO! You're gonna kill everyone!"_

"_**Hmph, that's the problem with you humans, you're so into not killing, Tch... Besides, that's not what I meant..."**_

"_NO! I am not entering as the Kyuubi!"_

"_**... I didn't even get the chance to say anything..."**_

"_Oh, sorry. Anyway, the answer's no!"_

"_**Fine, have it your way, I'm gonna sign it..."**_

"_NO!"_

As the two argued over control, they accidentally pressed the button for the Time Machine and disappeared. Asuna turned around to talk to Naruto after seeing Takamichi and noticed him gone. "Huh? Where's Whiskers?"

She looked around before seeing a man with black spiky hair wearing a black cloak with red clouds and an orange mask with one hole and a spiral design. The hair style looked familiar for a bit before she shook her head. _"Nah, it can't be..."_

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"No you stupid Fox, I am not going to sign it in your name!"

"_**Well too bad you stupid brat! I'm going to sign it and you have no choice whatsoever!"**_

"_Hey! It's my body, it's my choice! Now-... wait, where are we...?"_

Both Kyuubi and Naruto stopped to look around, seeing a bright light day and nothing but people walking around the stadium. Naruto dropped the pen and stared blankly at the sky.

"_Did we...?"_

"_**Oh hell no..."**_

_"**W**E **T**R**A**V**E**L**E**D **B**A**C**K **I**N** T**I**M**E**!**"_

Sure enough, it was 12 at noon on the first day of the festival. Naruto inwardly glared at his tenant. _"Look what you did you stupid Kitsune!"_

"_**How is it MY fault! It's your body that pressed the button!"**_

"_Yeah, but it wasn't my fault that we were arguing over control!"_

"_**Whatever…! I'm going to bed!"**_

"_Yeah, you do that!"_

Naruto breathed to himself and looked around, groaning. "Oh well, things can't get worse than this… though I wonder what's up with Yuuna-san and the twins…"

With that said, Naruto took the opportunity to introduce himself to his "imouto's" classmates. (Well, no one really knows him yet so he has to anyway...).

* * *

(Later...)

"Ok... I have no idea where the hell I am..."

Naruto looked around as he saw rows of books stacked around him. "This place looks familiar, but I just can't place it..." In the back of his mind, he heard a loud clang. Thinking that it was Kyuubi, he asked, _"Hey, why'd you hit your head for Kyuubi?"_

"_**Oh, it's nothing... LIKE HELL IT IS! You're at a library you buffoon!"**_

Naruto thought for a bit before plopping his fist onto his hand. "Oohh! No wonder I had this nostalgic feeling..."

Another clang.

"_**YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO THIS SCHOOL'S LIBRARY BEFORE YOU IDIOT!"**_

Naruto pouted. "But it looks like Konoha's library..."

Silence filled his mind. Thinking that the fox was sleeping, Naruto continued walking. He found a few books and one interesting one caught his eyes. Fullmetal Alchemist: The Land of Sand. He picked it up and read the summary on the back. _"Hmm... interesting..."_

With that, he started to read.

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto continued to read, unfocused at where he was going, and bumped into someone, making him drop the book that he just bought. "Kya!" "Ah! S-sorry!"

Naruto bent down to help the person (who sounded familiar) up and found a mass of familiar brown hair tied into a pony tail. He blinked before finding out who it was. "Ah! Y-yuuna-san!"

Sure it enough, Yuuna rubbed her bum as she tried to get up, only to flinch as a surge of pain ran through her body. "Ouch...!"

Naruto closed his eyes as he wondered what to do. He sighed and picked up Yuuna bridal style and headed for the nurse's office. Yuuna blushed. "A-ah!" She stopped before realizing who was carrying her. "Ah! It's you! Naruko's older brother!"

Naruto grinned. "Yo! The name's Naruto, and again, I'm sorry about bumping into you earlier, and thanks for telling me where Naruko-chan was..."

Yuuna blushed crimson as Naruto continued to walk. "I-it was no problem..."

Naruto smiled, making Yuuna blush more. "No really, I'm really thankful to you!" By then, they arrived at the nurse's office. Naruto looked around and noticed that the nurse was out. "Must be lunch break... Whatever..."

Naruto then set Yuuna, who was still blushing, onto the ground and sat on a chair next to her. He looked around again before turning to Yuuna. "Could you... could you close your eyes for a bit...?"

Yuuna blushed. "H-huh...?"

Naruto cleared his throat. "I said could you close your eyes for a sec?"

Yuuna blushed further, thinking about what Naruto would do if she did. _"Is he gonna kiss me? Is he gonna feel me? Is he gonna-..."_

Well... you get the message.

Anyway, a little eager and scared, Yuuna closed her eyes, but only enough to allow her to see what Naruto was doing. Naruto frowned. "Close your eyes, _fully_..."

Yuuna pouted but complied, still scared and eager. She heard movement of hands touching each other and then a soft hum filling the air. Before she knew it, she felt something really good against her sprained ankle; the feeling was like feeling bubbles within a bubble bath and soaking oneself against it (?). And then, as fast as it arrived, it left. Yuuna frowned at not being able to feel it and opened her eyes, seeing Naruto grinning as he wrapped her foot with a bandage.

"There you go, good as new, try it out!"

Yuuna raised a brow before moving her foot, surprised that it doesn't hurt that much anymore. No scratch that, it doesn't EVEN hurt at all. None. Zero. Nada. Zilch. Nothing.

Yuuna looked at her foot at awe, then to Naruto, her mouth still hanging. "H-how... how did you do that!"

Naruto only grinned, placing a finger against his lips. "Sorry, trader's secret...!"

Yuuna pouted, before a grin appearing on her face. "Fine then, as payment for keeping it a secret, you'll have to date me…!"

Naruto blinked before shrugging. "Sure, why not? I'm pretty much free today…"

Yuuna grinned. She has hit the jackpot! A hot blonde guy with electric blue eyes and a killer body! Sweet! Still grinning, she grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him out of the nurse's office, just as Setsuna, Naruko and Negi walked in with Konoka and Asuna.

* * *

(Later…)

Yuuna walked alongside Naruto, who was wondering about if this was what Yuuna was talking about earlier. Well, not exactly earlier, more like later, but it was earlier to him, and it was morning time tomorrow, and-… You know what, you already know what I'm talking about…

Anyway, Naruto led Yuuna to a restaurant that Asuna showed him on their first "pretend" date (remember, Naruto and Asuna? Around the 3rd or 4th Chapter). The food was great, and luckily, Naruto inherited Jiraiya's bank account due to his will and got a lot of money. And I mean A LOT, meaning that he can probably buy a life-time full of Ramen. Now that's heaven on earth! In Naruto's opinion that is.

While they ate, Naruto caught Yuuna stealing a peak at him, blushing at every glance. Naruto grinned, and when Yuuna looked up for the umpteenth time, he winked at her, making her blush more crimson. Without Kyuubi in his way, Naruto was starting to think more clearly than normal. _"That must be why I have a hard time studying! It's Kyuubi's fault!"_

Shacking the thought of his head, he looked back at Yuuna who was still blushing at the wink. He smirked. _"One more couldn't hurt..."_

"Hey Yuuna..."

Yuuna looked up. "Uh... y-yeah...?"

Naruto grinned. "Wanna go somewhere else...?"

Yuuna blushed. "Uh... sure..."

"Ok then, where?"

"H-huh...?"

"Just like I said, I'm letting you pick the place this time..."

Yuuna placed a finger onto her chin, oblivious to the rice still sticking to her cheek. Naruto noticed this and chuckled, reaching out. Yuuna blinked and flinched as Naruto brushed the piece of rice off, taking it and putting it into his own mouth. "Watch where you put those foods..." He grinned.

Yuuna blushed more.

Suddenly, a phone rang. Both Yuuna and Naruto stared at his pocket as the song rang _Jitensha_ by Oreskaband. Naruto blushed a bit as he took it out, smiling sheepishly and answering it. "Moshi moshi…"

Naruto nodded, listening to the speaker, widening his eyes for a bit, and narrowing it. He nodded again and sighed. "Fine, fine Jiji-san (Which Yuuna took as the headmaster)… Look, I would love to, but-…" He was interrupted as another voice rang out, somewhat deeper. Naruto raised a brow. "Uh…" Once again, he was interrupted as the unknown voice continued talking. Suddenly, the voice stopped to think, and voiced out once more. "At the tournament, if you managed to be able to fight me… then… I'll let you fight… _Me_…"

Naruto widened his eyes. He recognized that voice. He opened his mouth. "W-wait!" But the phone went dead, a beeping sound coming out of the speaker. Naruto took the phone out of his ear and stared at it, unaware that Yuuna was checking him out like a night watcher.

Naruto sighed as he placed the phone away, looking up and meeting face to face with Yuuna's face. He blushed at the gaze. "Uh... so now what...?"

Yuuna smiled and pointed outside. Naruto blinked and turned his head to follow the point, widening his eyes a bit in surprise. What Yuuna pointed at was the-...

"Ferris Wheel...?"

Yuuna nodded, blushing. Naruto raised a brow before sighing, standing up and taking Yuuna's hand. "Then come on, let's get going!"

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto sighed as he leaned his head onto his hands, his arms leaning onto the rail of the capsule that he and Yuuna were in. he diverted his gaze from the huge school and to Yuuna, who was fidgeting and blushing, glancing at Naruto once in a while. He sighed again. _"What the hell am I doing...? This is only my second date, but why am I being so insecure for...?"_

He sighed for the umpteenth time as he turned to Yuuna, finding her flinch at the sudden change of Naruto's position. He raised a brow. _"Is that how girls always act like...?"_

Naruto breathed out, trying to think of a subject to think of. "Uh... um... Y-yuuna-san... do you like anything...?"

Yuuna perked up. "E-eh! What do I like...?" Seeing him nod, Yuuna looked up. "Well, I'm pretty good in basketball so you could say that I like basketball..."

Naruto gained a confused look in his face. "What's basketball...?"

Yuuna gaped. "You seriously don't know what basketball is...?"

Naruto shrugged. "Me and Naruko-chan came from a pretty isolated place so we don't know a lot of stuffs..."

Yuuna nodded. "Well basketball is mainly a sport where you get a ball and a basket. You dribble the ball, bouncing it up and down with your hands. Then the main focus of the game is to gain points by getting the ball into the basket, you get it...?"

Naruto nodded, taking in the new information. Back home, they had a sport that the world outside had, but it was soccer, nothing else, so this was all new to him. Naruto continued to nod as Yuuna started talking about the good of basketball and how she started taking a liking to it. she then started talking about the rules and how to play.

Before he knew it, it was 3:00, meaning that he had to go. as they got off the ferris wheel (they were in for about 30 minutes), Yuuna thanked him for the date and ran off, blushing, leaving Naruto confused. He shrugged and walked on.

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto looked around and noticed something strange. He found strings here and there, and following the strings, he found a few balloons ready for launch and paints buckets everywhere. Looking around more, he found rubber arrows and cake mixes. He also found a couple of banana skins, ready to slip people. He sighed as he took out a kunai and threw it at one particular string. It cut and triggered _every_ trap, reducing them ineffective.

He heard a scream and turned to see two 10-yr-old looking girls, both obviously twins, running towards the site, all excited. Naruto grinned. _"No doubt these two did it, the Narutaki twins, eh? 'Naruko-chan' would tell me stories about them... heheheheheh..."_

Fuuka and Fumika ran up to the prank site and looked around. "Neh, nee-chan, is this alright...?" Fumika asked, getting all worried and nervous all of a sudden. Fuuka only grinned. "Of course it is! Thinking of how many people we prank, especially Kaede-nee-chan, this is an opportunity we can't miss!"

"Eh, so you girls did this...?"

The two stopped and turned to see a 16-yr-old blonde boy walking towards them. His grin was very fox-like and the three whisker-markings reminded them of Naruko. Other than that, they jumped and stared at him suspiciously.

"Wh-who are you!" Fuuka asked. Naruto grinned. "The name's Uzumaki Naruto, and yes, I'm Naruko-chan's older twin." Naruto answered Fumika's unasked question, rendering her awed at his perception. Naruto then jabbed a thumb behind him. "By the way, are the pranks yours...?"

Confused, the twins looked behind him and gasped, seeing all the traps detonated and no one in the crossfire. Both of them dropped their mouths. Naruto sweat-dropped as he picked it up. "Hey, by the way, who were you gonna prank?"

"Ahahahahaha, they were trying to prank me, -de gozaru..."

Naruto blinked and turned around, seeing a green haired girl with slanted eyes. He opened his mouth, eye wide. "Ah, you're Kaede-san, right?"

Kaede nodded. "Hmm, and you were that Shinobi who was dating Asuna-san, correct?"

Naruto immediately blushed. "It wasn't a date!"

Kaede nodded. "You tell yourself that, but who knows, -de gozaru?"

Naruto grumbled. He then turned to the twins but found them gone. "Hey, where'd they go?" Kaede chuckled. "Knowing them, they're probably making more pranks for me..." She said while walking with Naruto to the direction the twins went.

Naruto nodded. "I see, they do that often?" He asked, casually stepping over a trip wire. Kaede shook her head. "Not really. Usually they're all focused onto me, especially during club activities, -de gozaru." She answered, dodging a few balloons.

Naruto hummed as he jumped over a hole that just uncovered itself. He continued walking, dodging a few pies that went his ways and just continued on as if nothing happened. He turned to Kaede. "But what for?"

Kaede smiled as she placed a finger onto her lips. "Ah, but that is a secret, -de gozaru..."

Naruto pouted. "Aw, come on, you can't tell a fellow Shinobi...?"

Kaede smiled wider. "And Shinobis have reasons for keeping their secrets... for example, the fact that you have a special power that is not Chi, correct, -de gozaru?"

Naruto sighed. "Fine, you got a point there anyway." He said, casually stepping sideways as more balloons aimed for him.

Kaede then looked at him, opening one of her eyes, revealing greenish-grey eyes. "But then, I'm honestly surprised that you're not falling for any of the traps or pranks."

Naruto looked at her with an honest confused eyes, questions marks hanging over his head and an eyebrow raised. "Huh? What are you talking about...?"

"The trip wires, the three trap holes, two dozens of water balloons, five trap nets, and a few custard pies. Oh, and at least one attempt to steal our clothing... –de gozaru."

"Heh? Really, all those happened? I didn't notice..."

Kaede sweat-dropped at that.

* * *

(Few minutes, seven water balloons, five custard pies, two trap holes, one falling tree, and a scream of one Fumika later...)

Naruto and Kaede both finally caught up to Fuuka and Fumika, both who were pretty exhausted from their preparations of traps, which both Naruto and Kaede fully, and unknowingly in Naruto's part, dodged. They all agreed to take a little sightseeing around the festival and walked towards one of the attractions.

Intending to know the twins better, seeing that he used to time to catch up to the twins to know Kaede, Naruto slowed down and stopped next to them. Both the twins perked up at this but continued walking. They each replied to their greetings and continued walking, Kaede in the front.

"Konnichiwa Naruto-san..."

Ignoring the use of formalities, Naruto lowered his voice so that only the twins could hear them. "Hey, I heard that you've been trying to prank Kaede-san...?"

Fuuka nodded and sighed. "Yeah, but we have yet to succeed..." Fumika looked at Naruto. "Anyway, what business it is to you, Naruto-san...?"

Naruto grinned like a fox. "I was just wondering if you want some help. You did hear about me from Naruko-chan, right?"

Fuuka thought for a bit before grinning, remembering the comment of "King of Pranks" from Naruko. Fumika only groaned.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Kaede noticed that Naruto was slowing down and didn't thought bad of it. She knew that Naruto was the King of Pranks from what his younger twin says about him and herself. Not to mention that Naruto would want to know his younger sister's classmates better. But when she saw that Naruto left with the twins somewhere she went worry. Not to Fumika though. It was Fuuka that worried her the most.

After a while of walking, she noticed a few trip wires all over the place, making it very noticeable to even normal people. Looking left and right, she noticed buckets full of paints of a variety of colors. She had a confused look on their faces. _"Hmm... odd, they're usually better than this..."_

Ignoring the bad feeling in her guts, she stepped over a trip wire, but surprised to see a hidden wire behind it and tripped over it, a hole under her being uncovered. As she fell, her left arm and both legs triggered three wires, making a mechanism known as a trap be triggered, and dropping a total of eight buckets full of different colors of paints and drenching her full of colors.

As she got up from the hole, she found Fuuka laughing her heart out as Fumika had a nervous look in her face. Behind them was Naruto grinning like a fox. Kaede smiled as she got up. "Very nice you two." She said, while wearing blue, green, yellow, red, purple, orange, white, and pink all over her costume. She smirked. "I'm very proud of you both. It may be good to up your training a bit as soon as the festival is over."

Fuuka gained starry eyes. "Really!"

Kaede nodded before turning to Naruto. "I see you helped them a bit, -de gozaru."

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I only gave them tips. A shinobi is never one to give up his secrets easily, right? Besides, most of it was their ideas, I just improvised it a bit."

Kaede smirked. "Is that so, -de gozaru? I see that you do live up to your reputation..."

Naruto only laughed as he turned around. "Well, I'll see you guys later, I gotta go. if you want, I'll give you two of my best prank idea when I was little, that good?"

Fumika chuckled a bit as Fuuka nodded furiously.

Naruto raised a hand in farewell. "Well, see you guys later." With that, he disappeared in a flash.

Kaede raised a brow. "Hmm, he may be a wonderful opponent to battle with..." She muttered. Fumika turned to her. "What's up Kaede-nee?"

Kaede shook her head. "Nothing, -de gozaru. Now then, let's go back and help me change clothes and wash up, Hmm?"

Both of them nodded and the three left.

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto walked around and noticed the same costume shop as during his first time travel. After thinking for a bit he smirked. Making a Kage Bunshin, he ordered it to run back to his "sister's" dorm room to do something. The Bunshin nodded and ran off. Meanwhile, he entered the store.

(Later... again...)

"What-... What just happened! The Child Teacher just flew one person ten times heavier than he was off the stage!"

The fighters stared at one Negi Springfield in awe and surprise. Negi blinked before smiling, clenching his hand. _"To think that I can't do a thing to Ku-sensei and Evangeline-san, and I practically threw a man ten times my size over the ring... Just how strong have I become...?"_

He smirked. "All right! Who's next!"

Kazumi regained her composure as more shouts headed from the "D" Block. Turning around, she found a man with an orange mask and a black cloak with red clouds on it knocking everyone out without even moving a finger, or anything for that matter.

"Wow! And just take a look at Block 'D'! Just who is that Masked Man! Excuse me, Anonymous-san, but would you mind telling us your name!"

The man turned around, revealing a whole on his right side of the mask. "Hm...? My name?" He pointed at himself in a funny matter. "Tobi's name is Tobi!"

Kazumi sweat-dropped. "I-... I see... T-tobi, correct? How did you do knock out everyone without moving a finger!"

Tobi laughed like a child. Putting a finger to where his mouth should be, he said, "That... is Tobi's little secret! Since Tobi is a good boy!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at his manner of speech and comment.

Kazumi shook her head and noticed to the people. "Well then, since we're done here, here are the contestants and their fighter!"

The clothe went off and revealed the fighters:

~Tatsumiya Mana

~Ku Fei VS Tobi

~Nagase Kaede VS Makamura Tatsuya

~Daigouin VS Ku:Nel Sanders

~Murakami Kotarou VS Mei Sakura

~Yamashita Keiichi VS Evangeline A. K. McDowell

~Kagurazaka Asuna VS Sakurazaki Setsuna

~Takahata T. Takamichi VS Negi Springfield

~Takane D. Goodman VS Tanaka

Negi dropped his mouth. "EHH! I'm against Takamichi!"

Asuna looked at Setsuna. "Guess we're against each other, huh?" Setsuna nodded.

Mana smiled. "Guess I'm fighting one more than the rest huh?" Tobi turned to Ku and bowed. "Tobi wish to have a good and fair fight with you!"

Ku sheepishly scratched her head. "Ah, you too... aru..."

Kotarou sighed. "I'm not against Negi until the finals huh...?"

Takamichi smiled. "I look forward to tomorrow, Negi-kun..."

Negi cried out waterworks as he thought about not getting a chance to win.

* * *

(Later...)

"Hey guys, what'd I miss...?"

Asuna turned around to see Naruto run up to them. She sighed. "Oh nothing, just the WHOLE KNOCK OUT PART of the tournament! The real one is tomorrow, and only a few that won the knock out are entering."

"NOO!" Naruto wailed. "I wanted to join..." Setsuna chuckled. Naruto then regained his sanity. "So then, who's up?"

Asuna pointed at herself and Setsuna. "Setsuna-san and I are round 5, I think..." Setsuna nodded. "Kaede-san is also fighting someone name Kun:el Sanders."

Naruto nodded. "Is that so? What about Negi?" He pointed a Negi who was still crying. Asuna chuckled. "He got Takahata-sensei..." Naruto winced. "Ouch, well it's ok Negi, you'll think of something." Negi continued wailing.

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Then what about the others?"

Setsuna looked over the roll call. "I think Ku-san is fighting someone named Tobi..."

Naruto widened his eyes. "W-wait, Tobi!"

Ku nodded. "Why, you know him, aru?"

Naruto had a serious look in his eyes. "D-does he wear a black cloak with red clouds on it?" Seeing the nods, he gritted his teeth. Calming himself, he asked, "Does he wear a strange orange mask with a spiral feature and one hole and black hair?"

Nods again. Naruto felt his chin. "Does he act weird and odd all the time? Referring to himself in 3rd character?"

Asuna nodded. "Heck, you described him perfectly. Why? Is he dangerous?" Naruto widened his eyes and shook his head. "Uh... no... nothing... ahahahahahah..."

Raising a brow, she shrugged as a number of students from Class 3-A came over to thank Negi for the help. Wondering what was up, Negi asked Chamo, who answered "Time Machine" and getting Kotarou's asking to tag along, Naruto took out his own and pressed his, going back, that is, after telling his clone of his plan, and went back in time.

* * *

Ignisha: Whew, that's all folks...

Naruto: Wow, round four already... but then... WHY THE HELL IS THE AKATSUKI THERE!

Asuna: Huh? Akatsuki? What's that?

?: *Behind* That would be an organization from Naruto's world...

Asuna: AAAHHHH! D-don't scare me like that!

?: Heheheheheh, anyway, why don't you ask Naruto about the Akatsuki and Tobi?

Asuna: Oh yeah, who is Tobi?

Naruto: *Still rambling about the Akatsuki*

Asuna: *Sweat-drop*

Ignisha: *Behind* Anyway, let's just say that Tobi is one of the bad guys that Naruto knows, ok?

Naruto: WHOA! Hey, don't do that!

Ignisha: Hey, you're right ?, it is fun...

?: I told you!

Ignisha: Ok, back to the chapter. Why the hell is Tobi there? Is it something about the Akatsuki? Or is it a vacation? Where is Negi, Kotarou and Naruto going? Why is it happening? When will the Tournament start? Why the hell am I asking you these questions? Tune in on the next chapter!

*BLIP* -END-

*BZZT*

Ignisha: Oh yeah, and for those of you who have voted on my previous poll, "Which Story Should I Do Next", the poll for the final five contestants are out! And I even have the preview for each of them in my other story, "Ignisha's Stuffs"! SO PLEASE VOTE! THANKS!

*BLIP*


	10. LONG CHAPTER NAME, DAMMIT!

Ignisha: Alright, this is the next chapter!

Naruto: Hey, you still didn't answer why Tobi's there and WHY THE HELL AM I NOT FIGHTING!

Ignisha: Cause I felt like it...

Asuna: Aw come on!

?_?: He's got a point you to, just give it a rest... Anyway, REVIEW ANSWERS!

Ignisha: That's my job!

~**InugamiGod**: Nice answer...

Naruto: IF YOU WANNA FIGHT THE COME HERE AND FIGHT YOU TEME! And thanks for the sympathy Neji... *Sobs*

Ignisha: Shut up Naruto...

~**Robby Cartwright**: Ahahahahahahaha! Tobi!

Tobi: Somebody called Tobi...?

Naruto: YOU! Rasengan!

*BOOM*

~**Inuboy86**: Ok... here you go...

~**Digman14**: If you read the Arc, then you would know what happens... geez, don't have to yell at me for it...

~**Penc0405**: That's cause my summer vacation started...

~**Pwndulquiorra**: Well sorry for the long chapters!

~**GenocideWolf**: Gotcha, glad you'll keep it a secret, so far, only me, "?" and Naruto knows...

Naruto: Huh! I know!

~**OBSERVER01**: That's for me to know and for you to find out... Kukukukuku

~**Sakura240**: Like I told everyone else, you'll find out soon enough, hehe...

~**Dumbledork**: If you read the manga, then you'll know...

~**Bakapervert**: You're welcome...

~**Yizz0The0Zombie**: Naruto has Fire and Wind, the Wind will be shown later on. As for Tobi, that's a secret.

~**Trisno**: Now that I think about it, you're right... he is invincible...

~**Vandenbz**: *Laughs* It's alright; I don't expect you to know that.

~**Fanofmany**: Lol

~**Motomiya Hibiki-kun**: I know, and thanks for not trying to reveal who Tobi is.

~**Rimshooter**: Yeah, I just realized that after I posted the story up but was too lazy to change it...

Ignisha: Jeez you guys, getting so upset about the Tournament not starting. I'm only following the Manga! If you don't believe me, read chapter 89 and then go to 90!

?_?: Whoa whoa, calm down Ignisha-senpai... But what's with my name?

Ignisha: It looks great. Anyway, back to the story!

Tobi: Ignisha doesn't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima! And neither does Tobi! Cause Tobi is a good Bo-... *WHAM*

Ignisha: Shut it, and story is on!

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A

* * *

Episode 10: Getting to know the girls of Class 3-A. And not just because Naruto thinks it's needed, he just wants to. Besides, it could really help out for his missions to get to know everyone better in order to protect better. And this is probably to longest Chapter Name for this story... Sigh... Anyway, what are you doing reading the Chapter Title for! Scroll down and read the damn chapter already!

* * *

(Time: Mahora Festival Day One – 30 minutes before 12)

"Awesome!"

Negi chuckled as he watched his friend and rival comment on the time machine and its advantages. He turned around only to bump into a familiar white shirt. "Eh! N-naruto-san!"

Sure enough, in front of him was Naruto, grinning at him. "'Sup!"

Kotarou blinked. "Eh? Kiiro-nii, why are you here?"

Naruto grinned. "I saw you guys time traveling and thought that I might want to join!"

Negi nodded. "Is that so? Ok! I was just going to use this time to visit our-... err, _my_ class. Would you like to come to Naruto-san?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure, I need to introduce myself to my 'sister's' classmates anyway."

The trio nodded and headed for the school.

* * *

(Class 3-A's Attraction...)

"Eeeehh! Really! Negi-kun is going to help!"

Negi nodded as Naruto looked around. _"Hmm... oh yeah, I bumped into Yuuna at 2:30... Good, that gives me plenty of time to help out..."_

He turned back to reality to see Yuuna handing over some clothes, blushing. "Eh?"

Yuuna grinned. "Put this one and help us out! You are Naruko's brother right?"

Naruto nodded. "Uh... sure..." He said, blushing.

* * *

(Later...)

*DONG...*

Naruto tweaked his eyes. "What the hell... IS THIS!"

Naruto yelled, pointing at his so-called costume. _"Tch, more like pussy-boy suits..."_ He wore a combo of swim shorts and an unbuttoned collared shirt. He wore a headband around his neck and his necklace glittered against the sunlight. He wore sandals and had wolf ears on his head, fake fangs hanging against his teeth. He was blushing like crazy as all the girls around him stared at him with pure lust.

Naruto scoffed. "What the hell am I supposed to be? A beach-going werewolf...?"

Kotarou glared at him. "Hey! At least you don't have to wear this!" Kotarou wore a full-body doggy suit with a doggy snout and tail, completed with doggy ears. "Alright, enough of the 'doggy' business already!" Sorry...

Negi chuckled as he held a sign that said "3-A Horror House". "Come on you two, let's go... uh... is this called advertising?" He wore vampire clothing. A white collared buttoned shirt with black pants and a white handkerchief (?) hanging from his collar. Over it was a black cloak with bat-like wings hanging. He wore fake fangs over his teeth like Naruto.

The three walked around, telling people to come to Class 3-A and experience the horrors of the life time. All the while Naruto tried to cover his body as girls all over stared at him.

As they came back, Yuuna noticed the customers. "Oh! That's a lot of customers! Though most of them are females... Hmm, must be the cuteness of both Negi-kun and Kotarou and the hotness of Naruto-san that's attracting the people..."

Naruto glared at her. "What are we, attractions!" He yelled as Kotarou drank a box of juice. All the while, Misa walked up to Negi with a set of clothes and asked him to wear it, with Negi agreeing.

* * *

(Later...)

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto yelled out as he pointed at Negi, tears coming out of his eyes and his ribs hurting. Kotarou spit-took his juice as he looked at the current Negi. Chamo all the while just stared at Negi with shock as Negi tried to pull down the skirt.

"K-kakizaki-san! What is this!" He wailed, trying to lower the skirt of his kimono. Misa only winked. "What? It's only a miniskirt style fox girl...!"

Naruto laughed on as he clutched his ribs. "Ahahahahaha! You gotta admit Negi! When boys come around they're gonna think you're a female or something! Ahahahaha!"

_**"..."**_

"_What's up Kyuubi? Falling for Negi! Ahahahahaha!"_

_**"Oh shut it Kit..."**_

All the while, Kotarou laughed at Negi as he clutched his stomach, trying not to pass out. Ayaka then came over to see what was up, saw Negi, and nearly died of blood loss.  
"I-iincho-san!"

Naruto sweat-dropped. _"Yep... definitely a shota-kon..."_

**_"You have got to be kidding me... Is she a lesbian or something?"_**

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto walked alongside Negi, Ayaka and Kotarou as they walked around. "Ahaha, I'm sorry for the mess, Negi-sensei..."

Negi shook his head. "No no, I insisted to help, Kakizaki-san just thought it would be cute if I wore something like that... Although..." He pouted at Naruto and Kotarou. "It wasn't nice for you two to laugh at me..."

Naruto shrugged as Kotarou smirked. "Ah come on, how many times do you see a guy wear a girl's clothing?"

Naruto thought for a bit. "A few times..." _"That is, including me..."_

**_"Duh..."_**

Kotarou stared blankly at him. He then folded his arms behind his head and grinned at Ayaka. "But still, to get a nosebleed from seeing that, are you a hentai or something?"

Ayaka glared at him. "What was that you vile little monkey! How many times do I have to say to speak proper language in front of older females!"

Kotarou glared back. "Shut up! I don't take orders, especially from you Ayaka-nee-chan!"

Negi thought for a bit. "Oh yeah, they live in the same room..." Naruto chuckled. "Is that so?" Negi nodded, smiling, now focusing on the two quarreling kids. "You two sure get along well huh?"

Kotarou glared at him with his mouth stretched apart by Ayaka. ""THAZ NUT TROO! (That's not true)" Ayaka stared at him with teary eyes. "You're mishundershanding us, Negi-sensei! (You're misunderstanding us, Negi-sensei)"

After moments of taking care, Ayaka looked at Naruto. "By the way, who are you?"

Naruto grinned, pointing at himself. "Older twin brother of Uzumaki Naruko-chan, Naruto at your service!"

Ayaka nodded, staring at Naruto. "Well, you do have the same traits..." Naruto frowned. "Are you calling me a fraud?" Ayaka shook her head. "Oh no! I'm sorry if I showed any doubt, it's just that, Uzumaki-san never said anything about having an older brother..."

Naruto frowned. "That's just like Naruko-chan... keeping secrets about me as if she thinks that I don't exist... sigh..."

The four continued to talk until they came across Ku Fei, one of the students in Negi's class. "Ah, Negi-bouzu! You came! Then let's begin!"

Naruto watched in interest as Negi did a few Kung-Fu moves, surprising the people around and Ayaka. After Ayaka commented on Negi and bloated about her own Martial Arts skills, they moved on to Ayaka's specialty, horseback riding.

After witnessing Ayaka ride on the horse, Naruto whistled. _"So she's not just a Shota-kon, huh?"_

**_"Eh, you got me..."_**

After getting invites to try, Naruto immediately ran and jumped onto the horse, only to be shocked and fall off as the horse reared back. Naruto landed on his but real hard, glaring at the horse. "Ow! What the hell!"

Ayaka sighed. "That's wrong, Naruto-san, you have to ride o the horse gracefully..."

Naruto frowned. "To be completely honest, I never rode a horse before, so don't blame me if I didn't know how..."

* * *

(Later...)

"Eh! Iincho came! N-naruto too!" Asuna yelled, blushing as she said Naruto's name. Naruto blinked before remembering. _"Oh yeah, this is the Asuna before knowing about the Time Machine..."_

He glanced at her drawing and blinked in surprise. _"Wow, she's pretty good... even better than me..."_ Seeing Naruto gazing at her drawing, Asuna asked, "I-is it good...?"

Naruto nodded. "I'd have to say that it's even better than mines..."

Negi blinked. "Eh? Naruto-san, you can paint?"

Naruto shrugged. "Not really, I usually paint plants since I love to garden, but I rarely have time so I'm not that good..." He blinked as he found a painting board in front of him. "Huh...?"

Asuna blushed. "Um... why don't you try it out then? I want to take a look at your drawing..."

Naruto blinked. "Eh...?"

Negi nodded. "Oh yes, please try Naruto-san! I want to see how good you are!"

Naruto sheepishly scratched his hair. "Ah... but I said I'm not that good didn't I...?"

The four suddenly ganged up on him. "Do it!"

Naruto sweat-dropped.

* * *

(Later...)

"HOLY SH-...! This is better than mines!"

Naruto blinked. "R-really...?"

Negi nodded. "Of course it is Naruto-san! I never knew you were such an artist!"

Kotarou glanced at the portrait than at the reality one. "Holy, this is like the exact copy!"

Naruto chuckled. "Uh... years of practice...?"

**_"Like hell it is, more like practice from doodling the Hokage Monument..."_**

"_Shut up..."_

After agreeing to meet later, Naruto, Ayaka, Kotarou and Negi left the art gallery.

* * *

(Later...)

At the Children Literature Society, the four sat next to Yue as the speaker spoke. Yue smiled at Negi. "You ok understanding everything, Negi-sensei?"

Negi nodded. "Nh! Well... sort of..." _"That's right, this Yue-san is also the Yue-san before the talk..."_

All the while, both Kotarou and Naruto both had their heads on the table, smoke coming out of their ears.

* * *

(Later... This is gonna go for a while...)

Negi sat still as Haruna painted a portrait of him. She then reminded him of the appointment at four, which Negi reluctantly said that he will. Naruto was only staring at the pictures that Haruna made while Kotarou and Ayaka looked at their portraits of themselves.

* * *

(Later...)

After going around visiting the student in Negi's (and Naruto's) class, it soon became dark outside. Naruto sighed as he remember this particular time as when he became a kissing machine, almost kissed Asuna, and a whole bunch of stuffs. He watched as Ayaka complimented that today was just splendid, spending time with Negi. Although he did notice her glaring at him and Kotarou for some reason. One thing came to his mind, _"Probably thinking about getting rid of us and spending time with only Negi... Shota-kon..."_

He started walking before noticing Negi sighing and falling, Ayaka catching him. Running towards him, Naruto asked, "Everything alright Negi?"

"Ah, that's right, Negi didn't sleep. So isn't it his limit right now?" Kotarou pointed out. Naruto nodded in agreement. _"After all, Negi did stay awake for the past 48 hours or so..."_ He thought.

Naruto watched as Kotarou went over to a nearby wall to sleep on top of it with Chamo as Negi started to sway against the wind and wounded up on Ayaka's lap. Yawning, he leaned on the wall and fell asleep.

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto woke up to see Negi up and about, trying to wake Kotarou as Ayaka smiled at Negi. Wiping the drool off his mouth, Naruto got up and stretched, "Mm, what time izzit?" He asked as he found Kotarou, Negi and Ayaka leave him behind. "O-oi! W-wait for me!"

* * *

(Later... at the Library Island...)

Hasegawa Chisame stared at the entrance. Why is she staring at it you ask? Why, she would be staring at the Mahora Festival (Secret) Cosplay Contest. It's a place where Otaku can go and dress as any character from their favorite series and enter to win whatever prize they will show!

As Chisame debated whether or not to enter, she noticed voices coming in.

"Um... is it here? It should be around..."

Turning around, she found Negi coming in with three others, Ayaka, Kotarou and Naruto. Negi noticed her and waved. "Ah! Chisa-... no, Chiuu-san!"

Naruto stared at Negi then at Chisame. _"Chiuu-... –san...?"_

**_"Don't look at me, I'm confused too..."_**

After seeing Chisame shocked about Negi coming, Naruto looked at the apparently "secret" attraction. He raised a brow. _"Cosplay? What's that?"_

**_"I don't know Kit, but it probably has to do with those humans dressing as weird things..."_**

"_Hmm... hey, you're right... what the hell are they wearing? Some weird helmet with a 'T'-like visor, and that girl is showing off too much of her stomach..."_

**_"_**_****__Heheheheheh... *Drool* She looks pretty good.._."

"_..."_

His mind off of the others, he somehow walked into the attraction and found himself surrounded by said-people that he and Kyuubi both commented on. _"Ack! I accidentally walked in aimlessly!"_

He bumped into someone, making that someone turn around and smirk. "Hoh? Nice Cosplay kid, let me guess, something related to Ninjas and Shinobis?"

Naruto blinked before remembering that he was wearing a Shinobi costume. "Huh...?"

**_"Just say 'yes' Kit, might as well act as if you are..."_**

"Uh... Y-yeah..."

The guy smirked. "Then why don't you sign up? Bet you'll win!"

Naruto blushed a bit at the compliment. "Uh... sure... thanks..." With that, the guy told Naruto the directions and Naruto reluctantly signed up. _"What... did I just do...?"_

**_"You agreed to sign up to this stupid Cosplay contest and now you're one of the contestants..."_**

Naruto shrugged as he got in line. Unexpectedly, he found Ayaka and Makie wearing matching sailor uniforms with cat and rabbit ears and wands. What made him blink was how Ayaka looked so much like Naruko with her hair up in twin ponytails. What shocked him the most was what Chisame wearing. _"What the hell? She's an otaku..?"_

**_"You may be surprised about what people are that you don't know about."_**

"_Right... like that time when I found out that JIji (Sarutobi) was a pervert..."_

**_"Yeah, like that time..."_**

He watched as both Ayaka and Makie both did their showcase. He lightly mused himself as others went on. He watched as both Ayaka and Makie started to undress Chisame, though he looked away when he noticed that it was his turn.

"And now! Let us welcome Number 17, Uzumaki Naruto, and his Cosplay as an unknown ninja!"

The crowd cheered as Naruto decided to jump in from above. As he did, the crowd "Ooh" and "Aah" as he landed on his feet, wearing what seems to be an ANBU uniform. He wore a black and grey armor and metal arm guards. He also wore a crimson color scarf that reached to his mouth and the end reaching his legs. Over his face was a fox-like mask. He did a mock solute in front of the audience, rendering the girls to fawn over his hotness.

While some of the guys were glaring at him, Naruto decided to do something pretty awesome and took out a scroll. Biting his thumb so that blood comes out, he unwraps the scroll and swiped his blood against the paper, over the seal that was written in it.

"Oh? It seems like Uzumaki-san is gonna do something with that scroll! But seriously, who uses scrolls anymore?"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he held his hand in a half Hitsuji seal, he released the sealing, making a poof surround the stage.

As the audience tried to decipher what just happened, with Negi and Kotarou wondering that Naruto was doing, a kunai (real) came out of the cloud and seemingly hung in the air. The audience gasped and Negi started to get uncomfortable, thinking that it was magic, until he noticed something shining looped around it.

"_Wire...?"_

Sure enough, then the cloud dispersed, it showed Naruto, holding two pieces of wire and suspending the kunai in air using Chakra. As the crowd started to clap, Naruto waved his hands and did a show made of kunai. As he waved it, the kunai lopped around each other and a few even did a dive, coming right back up.

Suddenly, as quickly as it flew, they all compacted together and with a final swing, Naruto chucked his arm down and the kunai "exploded" like a firework.

The audience clapped as the show ended and each kunai poofed and disappeared. Naruto smirked under his scarf as a number of people asked how he did that, though he sweat-dropped at the "Date me!" comment. Instead, he placed a finger up to his mouth and smirked. "That's… a secret…" With that, he used Shunshin to disappear. The audience once again gaped at his performance.

* * *

(Later…)

Naruto sighed as he removed his scarf, breathing for air. "Ah! Damn it, it's hard to breath in that stuff! How the hell does Kakashi-sensei do it!"

Hearing muttering and whispers, he turned around to see Chisame wearing what looks like a black sailor uniform with "demon" ears and black bat-like wings, not to mention a devil-like tail sticking out. Her stockings were black and she wore black shoes to complete it. All in all, it caused Naruto to blush and think a bit.

"_What the hell… Chisame-san's a Cosplayer? Never thought of that… I thought she was just some computer wiz…"_

**_"But you gotta admit, she's HOT! Gahahahahaha…!"_**

"_Ugh… why do I even bother trying to shut him up…?"_

**_"Cause you can't! hahahahaha!"_**

"_SHUT UP!"_

He snapped out of his connections to hear everyone cheering "Moe, Moe, Moe!"

He sweat-dropped. "What the hell is Moe…?"

**_"Hmm… 'Moe'… a Japanese slang word to refer to something fetish or sexual attraction to female characters in video games or anime and manga…" _**Kyuubi said, holding a dictionary in his hands-… tails with a pair of glasses on his eyes.

"_Oh… so that's Moe… Hey wait a minute… When'd you get that dictionary and how the hell are you wearing glasses?"_

Kyuubi snorted. _**"You'll be surprised with what you and I can do in your mindscape. Not that I'm willing to tell yet. Hell I didn't even know about this until recently…"**_

"_Hey, it's my mind, I should know!"_

**_"Tomorrow, tomorrow…"_** Kyuubi said, smirking and blushing at his own personal copy of Icha Icha.

Naruto squinted his eyes, frowning. _"What is that…?"_

Kyuubi looked up. _**"Hmm? Oh this? Just my personal copy that I stole form that perverted geezer of a teacher of yours…"**_

"_Th-that's not __Icha-Icha Tactics__ is it…?"_

**_"Mm… what if it is…?"_**

Naruto seriously thought about debating whether or not to answer, but thought against it, thinking more to what's going on now. He looked up hearing a scream only to see red come out of his nose as he fell to the ground, unconscious. It appeared that Negi and Kotarou both tug onto strings that connected the costume for Chisame's cosplay, rendering her to show the two piece as "extra service" as the announcer would call it. Kyuubi chuckled in the back ground.

**_"And saved! Ahahahahahahahaha, I'm lovin' this place already! If I get the chance to break free, this place my first target! Gahahahahahaha!"_**

* * *

(Later…)

Naruto woke up to find himself in Eva's resort. Wondering what and how he was doing here, he got up and walked out. Walking out, he saw Negi and Kotarou sparring. Grinning, he was about to run until a strain in his mind stopped him. "WAH!"

He fell to the sand, getting first tastes of sand. "Bleh!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hey Whiskers! You awake!"

Naruto looked up to see Asuna and Konoka looking over him with grins on their faces. Raising a brow he spit some sand out. "Hey…"

He sat up and got thinking. A thought came to mind. "Oh yeah, that's why I got that strain…"

Setsuna walked up to him with a blush. "Why did you get a strain Naruto-ku-… -Dono?"

Naruto looked up, grinning. "Cause of this…!" He bit his thumb so blood came out and made a set of hand seals and ending on Hitsuji, he rammed his hand onto the sand, yelling, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique)"

*POOF*

* * *

Ignisha: CLIFFY!

?_?: Aww come on!

Naruto: Wonder who's gonna come out?

Asuna: Hopefully it's nothing disgusting...

Naruto: They're not disgusting! They're pretty cool!

?_?: Kukukukukuku... *Snickers*

Ignisha: *Smiles innocently*

Asuna: Why do I get the feeling that I won't like it...?

Ignisha: Who knows, and that's all everyone. Like I said above, if you don't like what I'm doing, check the manga, I'm just following it. Just follow chapter 89 and on in Negima!! And that's it! See ya next chapter!

*BLIP* -END-


	11. Toads and Tournament! FINALLY!

Ignisha: Alright, let's get this party started!

?_?: What's going on this chapter?

Ignisha: This chapter's finally...

Asuna, Naruto, ?_?: Yeah...?

Ignisha: ... Finally...!

Asuna, Naruto, ?_?: Yeah...!...?

Ignisha: ... Finally...!

Asuna, Naruto, ?_?: Yeah...!...?...!

Ignisha: ... Fin-... *GANG* GAH! Ow!

Asuna: Just get along with it already!

Ignisha; Fine, fine, sheesh, ruin the fun why don't you...? Anyway, this chapter's finally the start of the TOURNAMENT!

Naruto: YESSSS!

Ignisha: And now, Reviews!

~**Pwndulquiorra**: You're welcome!

~**Vandenbz**: Let's see, to answer your question, yes, Chisame won the contest, mostly because the male side of the crowd voted for her... (Duh)

Naruto: I still think I should've won!

~**Robby Cartwright**: Thanks!

~**Inuboy86**: Sure, here it is.

~**Bakapervert**: You know, when something in your head starts to get in pain, like a headache or a brain freeze. To summoners (and I'm just assuming this), when a summoning animal wants to be summon, he/she/it sends a message to the summoner, which becomes a strain in a head. You following this or am I going too fast for ya?

~**OBSERVER01**: Of course I will.

~**Demonwarrior1029**: Yes, yes he can paint.

~**Sunwraith**: No, Chisame will not be. Though that is a wishful thinking. Oh, and that is for you to decide.

~**Dumbledork**: Yes it is...

~**Penc0405**: Thanks.

~**Sakura240**: That's for me to know and for you to find out! GAHAHAHAHAHAHA, he comes out in this chapter anyway...

~**Negima-Roxas**: Glad you like it, and about Madara, what if it isn't him? O_O

~**InugamiGod**: Yes, yes it will be good...

Naruto: What's the matter Sasuke? Stuck in a cage like a snake?

Ignisha: Naruto...

Naruto: What?

?_?: I think he wants you to shut up so he can go on with the show...

Ignisha: And now, let the tournament, BEGIN!

Fukasaku: Ignisha-chan does not own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima!...!

Asuna: EEEEEEKK! AN OLD GEEZER FROG!

Naruto, Fukasaku: *Sweat-drop*

?_?: AND BEGIN!

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A

* * *

Episode 11: Teachings from a Toad and the Start of the Tournament! Finally!

* * *

(Last time...)

Naruto looked up, grinning. "Cause of this…!" He bit his thumb so blood came out and made a set of hand seals and ending on Hitsuji, he rammed his hand onto the sand, yelling, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique)"

*POOF*

A cloud covered Naruto as everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as the clouds dispersed to reveal... A huge orange toad with a blue vest...?

"AAAAAHH!" Asuna yelled, running for cover. Setsuna drew her sword and pointed it at the toad as Negi drew his staff. Konoka hid behind a rock with Asuna as Kotarou just raised a brow.

The toad raised a hand and did a mock salute as it declared, "Yo! Someone summone the Great Gamakichi-... GAH! Ow, hey!"

Naruto frowned at the toad as he punched it on the head. "Like hell you're 'Great', Gamakichi..."

Gamakichi, as the toad is called, looked up to see a familiar grinning face with blonde hair. It- he- whatever it is, somehow grinned back. "Naruto! Long time no see! How long has it been? A week?"

Naruto looked up, a thinking look on his face. "Eh... I'm not sure... has it been a week...?"

Gamakichi rolled his eyes.

"A-ano... N-naruto-san..."

Both Gamakichi and Naruto looked down to see Negi and Setsuna both in serious mode, looking with confusion and a look that literally screamed for answers. Naruto blinked. "Uh... what are you guys doing...?"

Setsuna blinked as well as the others. Gamakichi and Naruto looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

(Later...)

"Oh... so during the Kyoto trip, or whatever it was, you guys were attacked by frogs?"

Negi nodded. "And they were summons to."

Gamakichi shook his head. "Are you sure they weren't toads, not frogs?"

Asuna thought for a bit. "Now that you mentioned it, they were duller than frogs that I've seen..." Setsuna and Konoka nodded in agreement.

Gamakichi landed his webbed fist onto his palm. "Oh! No wonder few of our toads were missing! I've been looking for Gamako for a while and she never turned up!"

Asuna sweat-dropped. "G-gamako...?"

Negi turned to Naruto. "A-anyway, why did you summon Gamakichi-san...?"

Naruto blinked. "That's what I want to ask Kichi..."

Gamakichi frowned. "What are you talking about? I never asked someone to summon me before? Heck, I don't even know how!"

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Then... who asked me to summon...?"

Gamakichi took a thinking stance. "Probably Fukasaku-sama..."

Naruto nodded. "Speaking of which, he asked me to summon him right about today..." With that, he did the same sequence and summoned. "Kuchiyose!"

Another poof came about as a cloud covered Naruto. This time, everyone stayed where they are, gulping as they imagined what was going to come out. Negi thought of a monster frog with fangs, claws, and a large tail. Setsuna thought up of a kappa form of a frog. Asuna thought up of a large frog with slimy, webbed hands and feet and a long lashing tongue, a large tail swinging about. Konoka just thought up of a normal frog smiling.

"I am not like that!"

The four looked down to see a small, darkish green toad with thick white eyebrows and a beard. A patch of white hair came from the back of his head to the top, making a shape of a slightly spiked cone. His eyes are yellow like a frog surrounded by black. Around his small body was a black cloak. He appeared to be standing as he smiled at Naruto. "Ah, Naruto-chan! How good to see you again after a week!"

Now this as they looked at the geezer toad, one thing went through everyone's minds. _"Naruto-... –chan...?"_

Naruto grinned. "So hey, what did you want Gama-jiji?"

Gamakichi glared at Naruto. "Oi! Don't call Kashira a 'Jiji'...!"

Fukasaku chuckled. "It's alright Kichi-chan, I don't mind that at all... Although..." He turned to focus his attention to Negi and the three girls. He smiled. "Why hello, you must be Naruto-chan's new friends, am I right?" Seeing the nods, he smiled wider.

"Kashira, these people are some of the witnesses of the illegal summoning of our toads...!"

Fukasaku smiled. "Well, I suppose introductions should be made, I am Fukasaku, one of the Toad Elders."

"K-kagurazaka Asuna..." Asuna said, still freaked out that an old geezer toad is talking to her.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna..." Setsuna complied, knowing a bit about Toad Summons.

"Konoe Konoka!" Konoka yelled out, delighted to see a toad, even if it was old and weird.

"N-negi Springfield..." Negi said nervously. Fukasaku frowned. "Springfield...? Are you by any chance related to Nagi-chan...?"

"_Nagi-chan...?"_ Negi though, nodding. "H-he's my father..."

Fukasaku nodded. "I see, so Nagi-chan did have a child with her... Ahahahaha, Minato-chan would have chuckled at that..."

Now everyone was staring at the old toad while said-toad chuckled at the old memories. Naruto squinted his eyes. "Oi, Gama-jiji, what did you want?"

Fukasaku was knocked out of his daydreams as he looked up at Naruto. "Ah, yes Naruto-chan, I want to tell you about the Seal and show you something that I found while cleaning out Jiraiya-chan's room..."

Naruto widened his eyes.

Jumping up and down, he asked, "Well, what is it!"

Fukasaku chuckled as he made a Hitsuji seal. A poof appeared an in Fukasaku's hands, was a scroll with "To Naruto" on it.

Jumping up and down faster, Naruto couldn't sit still, until a block of ice hit him on the head.

As he fell, everyone turned to see Eva, walking up to them with an annoyed look in her eyes. "Aw great, just when I thought Bouya was getting habituated by our class, you just _had_ to get habituated too, huh Uzumaki?"

Naruto sat back up and glared at her, tears in his eyes.

Seeing the opportunity, Kotarou walked up to Eva. "Hey, there's something I have to ask..."

Noticing "Dog-Boy", she blinked. "Hoh? And what is it?"

Pointing at her, Kotaoru said, "Why didn't you teach Negi fighting techniques? Is this unpreparedness ok? It would be unfair if you beat Negi if he was unprepared for the fight, wouldn't it?"

Sighing, Eva replied, "If he wants to learn techniques within one month, that's absurd. I'm just simply setting up foundations..."

After further talking, and tossing a ring to Negi that would serve to help him like his wand, Eva turned to Naruto. "Now is there something that's causing you to act this way, Uzumaki?"

Naruto glared at her. "I don't see why I have to tell you Eva-san..."

Fukasaku perked up. _"Eva...? Where have I heard that name before...?"_

Shrugging, Eva turned to see a geezer toad studying her. Feeling even more annoyed, she asked, "Ok, who's this geezer toad in front of me?"

Gamakichi growled. "Alright, stop calling Kashira a 'geezer toad'! Damn, no one gives him respect anymore these days..."

Eva raised a brow. "Ok, now who are you? I don't recall anyone here having a Summoning contract with the toads; the only ones I know are form the Elemental-..." Trailing off, she turned to Naruto again, demanding answers.

Sighing, Naruto gestured at Gamakichi, who was crossing his arms and grunting. "That's Gamakichi, son of Gamabunta, the current Toad Leader..." Gesturing at Fukasaku, he said, "And this is Fukasaku, one of the Toad Elders from Myoubokuzan." Finally, gesturing at Eva, who was annoyed at Naruto pointing at her, said Blondie said, "Kichi, Gama-jiji, this is Evangeline McDowell, one of the few Mages that attends the school that is pretty well known..."

Hearing the names, both Fukasaku and Eva perked up. Pointing at each other, they yelled, "AH! You're that Geezer Toad/the Dark Evangel!"

Looking at the two, everyone tilted their heads slightly to the side, confused.

Confused more than ever, Naruto asked, "Um... Gama-Jiji, Eva-san, you know each other...?"

Eva glared at Fukasaku. "Know him! I practically had to suffer against his unnerving racket on how Chakra works! Gosh, sometime I wished I _had_ boiled him for dinner that time!"

Fukasaku shocked. "How is it that every time I meet you, you will always ask if you can boil me!"

"What do you mean _'always'_!"

Everyone watched as the two started to bicker and argue like old people, looked at each other, snickering a bit, before laughing. The two "old" bickering friends stopped arguing and yelled, "What's so funny!"

Laughing, Naruto only gestured at the others, currently not trusting his own words to play out nicely.

As the two looked at the others, the others only looked away. Fukasaku shook his head as he raised the scroll, Eva raising a brow at him. Facing Naruto who had finally calmed down, he said, "Well, here you are, this was the last thing I found in Jiraiya-chan's room, addressed to you, so go on, open it."

Shaking, Naruto accepted the scroll and unrolled it. Reading it, tears came to his eyes.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Konoka asked.

Sniffing, Naruto placed the scroll down. "It's... it's a will... from my Sensei..."

Fukasaku took the scroll and unrolled it further. Blinking, he turned to Naruto. "Naruto-chan, there's a seal in this scroll that could only respond to your Chakra..."

Nodding, Naruto took the scroll and placed a hand on the designated seal, pouring Chakra into it and yelling, "KAI!"

A large white cloud covered the area as everyone became alert. Suddenly, a large hand came out and grabbed Naruto's hair, ruffling it. Alarmed, Naruto took out a kunai, as well as everyone else grabbing, or conjuring, their respected weapons. They shocked as a humble laugh came from within the clouds.

"What's this, getting all alarmed and all just because I'm ruffling your hair? You're getting colder Naruto…!"

Naruto blinked as Eva dropped her jaw. "Th-that voice…"

The cloud disappeared to reveal Jiraiya, among the living and grinning like a madman. Continuing to ruffle Naruto's hair, he said, "Long time no see Gaki…"

The group stood in silence as they tried to apprehend what just happened. All of a sudden, Naruto started to tear up, and then the tears started to flow down. "Ah… aha… ahahaha…"

Naruto started to laugh as Jiraiya grinned wider. Suddenly, a fist found itself in Jiraiya's stomach. As Jiraiya toppled over, Naruto glared at him. "Why did you have to leave me behind Ero-Sennin! You could have just stayed back at Konoha, but nooooo, you had to go and fend off Nagato all by yourself! Do you know how depressed and mad I was when I found out you died!"

Jiraiya wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. "Ugh…" Frowning, he stood back up and punched Naruto on the head. As Naruto held his head, Jiraiya shouted, "Of course I know how depressed you were! Who do you think I am! I already knew the consequences but yet I went! Do you even know why I went!"

Naruto glared at him. "Of course I know why you went! I just want to know why!"

"For resources you little rascal! If I had not gone there, you wouldn't be able to defeat Pein now would you!"

"Of course not you old-… Wait, what…?"

"I said that I went to go get resources…!"

"No no, I mean after that…!"

"Hmm…? I said that if I hadn't gone to confront Pein, you wouldn't stand a chance against him…"

Naruto blinked. "Y-you thought I could beat him…?"

Jiraiya chuckled. "Not though, knew… I had complete trust in your abilities to defeat anyone. After all, all Godfathers have to think that way, right? And besides, you're my prized student, there's no way you'll lose…"

Naruto had tears in his eyes again, hearing those words coming from his Godfather's mouth, that was-… wait, what…?

"You're my Godfather!" Naruto yelled/asked, pointing at Jiraiya. Jiraiya blinked. "What, Tsunade never told you? She's also your Godmother you know…"

Naruto twitched his eyes, before grabbing his head. "NOOOOOOO! I have a pervert and a super-strong old lady as my Godparents!"

* * *

(Elsewhere…)

"Achoo!"

Tsunade rubbed her nose. "Huh… someone must be talking about me…"

* * *

(Back to us…)

Jiraiya glared at him. "Hey!" He yelled, before smiling at him. Naruto smiled back. He then opened his mouth to say something but-…

**"****YOU!"**

Blinking, Jiraiya turned to see a completely angered Eva. Sweating, Jiraiya stepped back. "Ahahaha, E-eva-chan… L-long time no see… huh…?"

Eva continued to anger as she stepped forward, making Jiraiya step back. **"You…"**

"Uh… E-eva-chan…?"

**"****You… Will…"**

"Uh…"

"Will you sign my book…?"

"I'm sorry! I'm really-… wait, what…?"

Jiraiya took a peak behind his fingers to see a confused Eva holding out an Icha-Icha novel and Naruto on the sand, laughing along with Kotarou and Gamakichi. Jiraiya blinked before smirking. "Heh, guess you remember our promise huh…?"

Eva looked away, blushing. "Whatever, I did as our bet said, so just sign the damn book and I'll give you the money, but seeing as you're dead and Uzumaki's your successor, I'll give it to him, got it Ero-Gama?"

Jiraiya grinned, taking the book and signing it. "Sure why not… By the way, what size are you now?"

Eva blushed and glared at him. "Why you!"

She stopped when the Icha-Icha novel was set in front of her face. Groaning she took the book. "Apology accepted…"

Jiraiya did a peace sign towards at Naruto who sweat-dropped. Afterwards, Naruto asked, "But how...?"

Jiraiya grinned. "What? You think I wouldn't try and find if I can somehow cheat death?"

"Yes..."

Jiraiya glared at Eva as Naruto thought about it. "Actually... yeah, I have to agree with Eva-san. 'See, Gama-Jiji here said that he saw you getting killed, so how..."

Jiraiya sighed. "Fine, I was actually planning on telling this to you later, but... Well, basically, I just inserted my Chakra into the seal so that whenever it is released, a Bunshin of me will come out, it's as simple as that...!" He said while feeling Asuna's breasts.

Taking notice of this, she whacked him with her Hirasen. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING YOU PERVERT!"

Chamo only thumbed up the man as Jiraiya fell to the ground, only to come back up. As Naruto, Asuna and Setsuna glared at him, he said, "What! I'm not a pervert! That's an insult to me!"

Asuna huffed as she crossed her arms. "Oh really? Well then, what are you then?"

Jiraiya immediately stood up and did his famous stance. "Who am I! Why, I am the great Gama-Sennin (Toad Sage)! I am known by all the lands and all the seas! I am Jiraiya, one of the Sannin! But most importantly, I am a SUPER PERVERT!"

Asuna and Setsuna stared at him in shock as Konoka and Negi clapped for the performance, Koratou face-faulted at the act as Eva stared at Jiraiya in complete disbelief. Leaning closer to Naruto, Asuna asked, "Did he just admit that he was a super pervert...?"

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, he made the exact same reaction when I asked..."

Seeing this, Jiraiya made his infamous perverted grin. Noticing, Naruto groaned. "What is it you see 'looking good', Ero-Sennin...?"

Grinning wider, Jiraiya asked, "Are you two dating...?"

Turning red, both Naruto and Asuna shook their heads. "Wh-what! N-no! O-of course not! W-we're only friends!" They both said in unison. Looking at each other only to blush deeper, they said once again in unison, "WE'RE NOT DATING!"

Jiraiya only laughed as both Asuna and Naruto shouted in unison, not knowing that they did so. Eva stared at Jiraiya in confusion as said-pervert kept laughing. Jiraiya stopped laughing when Fukasaku jumped onto his shoulders.

"What the, Tou-chan (Pa)? What are you doing here? I thought Naruto was the only one who found this, oh, and where are we?"

Naruto sweat-dropped. "You just found out...?" With that, Naruto told Jiraiya all the events that happened after his death, going all the way up to his newly attained mission. Though he couldn't help but feel uneasy at the massive grin that Jiraiya had.

"Hoh? So you got stuck with being enrolled into an All-Girls school? You sir, are a lucky boy! I'm so proud of you!" Jiraiya yelled, tears coming out of his eyes and arms crushing the blonde. Said-blonde turned blue as he was nearly getting suffocated by his Godfather. "E-ero-s-sennin...! C-can't... b-breathe...!"

Asuna laughed at the Godfather-Godson bonding while Eva stuck out her tongue in disgust. Negi and Kotarou had a blank look in their eyes as Konoka giggled at the actions. Setsuna sweat-dropped at who she thought was a super-strong, well-known shinobi was actually just a super-pervert.

After a few hours of catching up and Jiraiya crying about the fact that Tsunade cried about his death, Jiraiya grinned and agreed to Naruto learning Magic, saying that it never hurts to knowing more than just Jutsu.

Few more hours have past, with Negi learning more about Shundou, a contest between Naruto and Kotarou about whose Kage Bunshin was better, Eva beating up Jiraiya for suggesting some useful ways of getting more... well, you know, and before you know it, it was time to leave.

* * *

(Later...)

It was now morning and Negi is seen along with Kotarou.

"You're not going to change Kotarou-kun?"

"Nah, this student uniform is also my battle uniform, so it's alright!" Kotarou commented, before raising a brow at what Negi was wearing. "But what should be asked if _you're_ alright, wearing _that_..."

Negi blinked, looking at his Mage cloak. Chuckling, he said, "I just want to enter looking like my Dad a little... Is it really wrong?"

"Actually, it isn't wrong, it's just risky about others finding out that you're a Mage, right Inu-Gaki?"

The two turned to see Jiraiya smirking. "I'M NO DOG YOU ERO-JIJI!" Kotarou yelled. Negi on the other hand has a confused look on his face. "Jiraiya-san, Naruto-nii-san isn't with you?"

At this, Jiraiya grinned. "Naruto? He's probably looking around, though I have no idea." (You're probably wonder how Jiraiya's still here... That will be explained later on)

As Negi offered to buy drinks, Jiraiya and Kotarou told him that they'll meet Negi at where the other fighters are. It was then that Jiraiya noticed two suspicious people, one of them had a Mage's cloak and dark blue hair, making him smirk. Though the other person made him think otherwise.

"_The Akatsuki...? What are they doing here outside the Hidden Continent...? Could they be after Naruto even beyond the Shinobi world...?"_

* * *

(Later...)

"EH! Kota-kun doesn't have any parents either!"

Kotaoru grinned. "Well, when you're a half dog, half human in an all dog tribe, you'll probably get disowned and all that crap... besides, a lot of pups get abandoned as a child, so it's no big deal..."

"It is a big deal, Kota-kun!" Konoka wailed.

"Don't call me 'Kota-kun'..."

Kotarou scoffed and wrapped his arms behind his neck. "Anyway, it's kinda obvious that I won't fit in with either humans or Inugami (dog demons), so I really don't' have what it takes to call them 'friends' either. Ever since I was a kid, I would always scavenged my way through life by doing various kinds of crappy jobs...!"

"You're telling a pretty heavy story really easily you know..." Asuna commented as Konoka continued wailing. Jiraiya laughed. "You got guts kid, I like that! Hey, if you want, I can train you!"

Kotarou had stars in his eyes. "Seriously! To be trained by one of the Sannins is like... one of my goals!"

Jiraiya grinned as Negi walked up, carrying drinks. As he passed out the drinks, he looked around, frowning. "Naruto-nii-san isn't here yet?"

Asuna shook her head. "No, I've been looking for him all morning but couldn't find him anywhere..."

Setsuna turned to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-sama, do you have any idea where Naruto is?"

Jiraiya snorted a bit before saying, "Hell if I know, he's not a kid anymore so I can't have the privilege to look after him _all_ the time, right?"

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Naruto is seen running away from a crowd of girls, asking for dates.

"WHY IS IT THAT BACK AT HOME I'M IGNORED, BUT HERE I'M LIKE SASUKE!" He wailed as he ran.

* * *

(Back to the group...)

Asuna and Setsuna nodded as Negi asked Kotarou why he taught him all those things back at the resort. Kotarou only scoffed.

"What, you think I did out of pity? I did it so that when we're fighting out there, we'll be fighting as equals, not big over small, you get what I'm sayin'?"

Negi took a bit to think about it before nodding.

Suddenly, both Konoka and Asuna hit Negi in the stomach. "What are you saying Negi! Isn't because the two of you are friends!"

"Yeah Negi-kun! It's kind of obvious you know!"

Kotarou blinking before shocking. "Wha-...! F-friends!"

"You two are like friends no matter how you look at it..." Asuna commented.

"Don't joke around! It's not funny! I'm a lone wolf got it! Look, me and Negi are Rivals! R-I-V-A-L-S, RIVALS!"

Kotaoru yelled out, pointing at Negi, who pointed at himself in confusion. Setsuna smiled. "Rivals huh...?" She said, glancing at Asuna for a bit before looking away.

"See, it's written as 'rival', but it's actually read as 'friends'..." Asuna said. Konoka nodded. "Ah, so they _are_ friends!"

"You got it all wrong! Don't mess up the meanings!"

Kotarou yelled. Huffing, he crossed his arms. "Anyway, me and Negi have been destined to fight, so, since Negi had a handicap for not being used to combat, it's only natural to help out, isn't it?"

"Really...?" Konoka asked.

"Really!"

Pointing at Negi, Kotarou declared, "I... want to fight Negi, at his peak. That's what being a Rival means... got it?"

"Kotarou-kun..." Negi smiled and hardened his eyes a bit, showing both friendliness and power. "Nh, you're right Kotarou-kun!"

"Heh, you definitely have to win today Negi! Because I won't be able to face you until the finals, got it?"

Negi nodded. "Yup, I'll do my best!"

The three girls and the pervert smiled and smirked at the two rivals/friends.

Suddenly, Kotarou yelled out, "Idiot, you're not supposed to say 'I'll do my best...'! you're supposed to say 'Yeah, I'll definitely win!', or something like that!"

"B-but, all this is kind of difficult when you think about it, so I'm not too sure..."

"BAKA! Isn't that why you had all those trainings and kung-fu things! To get stronger! You haven't fixed up all that timid thing of yours haven't you! Didn't you want to win like your Dad!"

"Th-that's a whole another thing!"

"No it is not!"

"They really do get along do they?"

"Alright folks, to all who attending the Mahora Festival, beginning from 8 AM, the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament will be starting at the Tatsumiya Shrine Special Arena! In regards to invitation!"

As the voices rang out, Jiraiya searched around until he finally found who he was looking for. Using Shunshin, he left the group and met up with the hooded man he saw at the entrance. "So... how's it going...? Albireo...?"

The angle changes so that the face of the hooded figure is seen, with his dark blue eyes and hair, he turned to Jiraiya. "It's good to see you again... Jiraiya-sama... Though I should say 'Jiraiya no Bunshin', seeing as this is your clone, correct?"

Jiraiya laughed. "Ahahaha! Things never seem to miss you, huh? So... what do you think of life right now?"

Albireo smiled. "Well, it's been better. This is only a hologram of myself so I wouldn't be able to leave, but it's nice to take a breather and walk around. Though I must say, your Godchild is a really interesting person..."

"Gahahaha, Naruto huh? Taking interest in him?"

"Well, his power really is extraordinary, even for a Shinobi like yourself. Someone who, as soon as he meets a person, can make that same person change his/her perspectives and immediately become friends with the other. That power is something that is really rare nowadays, even in Mundus Magicus..."

"Same could be said for that Springfield kid, a prodigy like him comes at least once every few decades. Heh, kids of heroes always have something extraordinary about them..."

"Heheheh, I'll have to agree with you Jiraiya-sama..."

The two watched as the contestants and spectators walked in and started to crowd around. Jiraiya looked up into the sky. "So... any news about Nagi yet...?"

Albireo shook his head. "No, afraid not. I haven't seen him since the war ended, so I currently have no news. I'm sorry..."

"Geez, what are you being sorry for? It's not wrong for you to have no leads since Nagi's been missing for, how long? Nearly 15 years?"

"10 years Jiraiya-sama..."

Jiraiya shook his head. "And besides, even if you were one of my informants, it doesn't mean you know everything, so don't apologize..."

"... Is that so? Apologies, Jiraiya-sama..."

"Gah, I just said not to apologize!"

Albireo smiled as he looked on.

"Oh yes, and please call me Ku:Nel Sanders..."

Jiraiya face-faulted. "Let me guess, another one of your aliases while spying or being undercover, Al...?"

Albireo never answered the question, teleporting to the participant area.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

As Negi looked around, he commented, "Wow, there are so many people than I imagined...! I thought it would be a smaller arena..."

"What, getting nervous by all the spectators Negi?" Kotarou taunted.

Asuna pointed to a direction. "The participators go this way, I think..."

As the five headed for the participant area, Konoka left, wishing all of them good luck. Negi was the first one to open the door as he peeked in. "Ano... Excuse me..."

He looked in to see everyone else inside already. Seeing Takamichi walking towards him, he smiled. "Ah, Takamichi, good morning!"

Setsuna bowed in greeting as Asuna also bowed, blushing. Kotarou only grinned. Takamichi smiled. "Good morning Negi-kun... You look different form yesterday, I'm glad. I can finally see how far you have grown, Negi-kun..."

Negi nodded, smiling. With a determined look on his face, he said, "Takamichi, I'm going to try my best today, because I am not going to lose to my father...! So Takamichi, let's not hold back!"

"_Nicely said Negi...!"_ Kotarou thought.

Takamichi blinked before smiling. "Hehe, Negi-kun had become a young man, but... that's not something to get worked up for... You are you and your father is your father..." Leaning closer, he whispered, "Besides, we have to hold back a little. If we don't, we might show off Magic and that would be problematic no? You have to be careful too..."

"Ah, I forgot about that...!"

Asuna then looked at Takamichi. "Uh... Takahata-sensei, can I ask a question?"

"Hm? What is it Asuna-kun?"

"Ano... about Negi's father... d-do you know the Thousand Master...?"

Takamichi blinked. "Eh? Thousand Master? Why yes, I knew him..."

"Th-then... a-are you... also a M-mage...?"

Negi perked at this. "Oh yeah... Asuna-san doesn't know that Takamichi is a Mage..."

Takamichi chuckled. "Ah... yes... I am a Mage... That's right, sorry Asuna-kun, I should've told you this sooner, also about Konoka-kun's thing. Somehow I barely had anytime to tell you any of this..."

"Ah! N-no! It's just that-..."

"That reminds me, since when have you knew about Magic...?"

Asuna blinked. "Eh? Oh, actually, since Negi came to Japan..."

"On the first day to be exact..." Negi pitched in.

"Oh, on the first-... EH! That early! Ahahaha that was a really fast attack!" Giving a small, but sad smile, he continued, "Asuna-kun, I think it's still early, but... it might be time for us to talk about other things..."

Both Asuna and Negi stared at Takamichi as someone called out, "GOOD MORNING PARTICIPANTS!"

Everyone turned to see both Kazumi and Chao standing before them. As Kazumi explained the rules, we turned our attention to the roof tops, where we see Jiraiya, "researching"... again...

"Heeheeheehee, with me dead and all, Tsunade can't punish me, since I am no longer one of Konoha Shinobis anymore! Hehehehe, ooh!"

He narrowed his microscope so he was spying on a familiar pink haired girl with round glasses. "OH! Look at that wonderful figure! Ahahahahaha!" As he followed the girl, he found his sight on another one. "AH! Oh kami, I'm seeing a goddess! AHAHAHAH, I'm lovin' this place already! Wahahaha-...!"

*BAM*

Jiraiya held his head as he turned to see an annoyed Naruto glaring at him.

_"BUSTED!"_

"N-naruto! Wh-what are you-..."

"Shut up Ero-Sennin..." Naruto mumbled, taking a seat next to him, chewing on a nikuman. Blinking, Jiraiya got the idea. "You didn't enter did you..."

"Hell no! I was going to, but I lost track of time so I didn't get a chance! ... I WANNA FIGHT!" Naruto wailed.

Jiraiya sighed as he planted a hand on Naruto's shoulders, trying to comfort him. "Ah, come on Naruto, it's not like you can help it, right?"

Naruto groaned. "Yeah, you're right Ero-Sennin... by the way, how are you still here...?" He asked. Jiraiya smirked. "So, you wanna know a secret? Let's see, I tricked the seal so that all my chakra will be focusing on keeping my Bunshin alive, I can still use Jutsu, but only to little extent. Hence why I'm still here. The longest time is a week, so I have only a week left, sorry!"

Naruto sighed. "So you can't go back to Konoha huh...?" He commented, tracing his eyes among the spectators, noticing his classmates. Seeing Konoka, he smiled and waved, which said girl responded to. Following his gaze, Jiraiya smirked. "Hoo boy! Does my eyes deceive me? My Godson is turning into a playboy!"

*SNAP*

"SHUT THE HELL UP ERO-SENNIN!"

Suddenly, the speakers came to life, shouting out, "TO ALL THE AUDIENCE! THANK YOU FOR WAITING!"

Both Naruto and Jiraiya snapped their attention to the arena as both Kotarou and a mysterious person came walking in. Naruto blinked as the hooded figure let out his-... I mean HER hoodie, showing her bright red hair. Kotarou took one look at her and did a take-back.

"AH! Y-you're that girl from the other day!"

"Thanks for the other day..." The now known Mei Sakura said.

"Starting now, we will begin the first match of the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament!"

The crowd went wild as Asuna and Negi blinked. "E-eh! Th-that girl's...!"

"Wh-what's the meaning of this!"

"Fufufu..."

Both Negi and Asuna turned their attention to another mysterious figure, who took her hoodie off to show the face of no other than Takane Goodman!

"EH! Y-you're one of those ...!"

"The one form yesterday! The one form the student council! Why are you here!"

Takane chuckled. "I am here for one thing..." She then pointed at Negi. "To discipline you Negi-sensei!"

"EH! M-me!"

Takane's hand shivered in anger. "We witnessed it. Negi-sensei, you said that you would 'reflect on my own actions' about failing under the power of the World Tree. Yet, a few minutes after you said those very words, you recklessly entered this odd tournament that's said to have a 10 million yen prize! And frivolously broke the preliminary!"

Pointing at Negi, she shouted, "Unless we punish you properly, we won't be able to make ourselves understood! That's the reason why we're taking part of this tournament!"

"E-EH!"

Negi turned to Chamo. "B-but Chamo-kun, I did the patrols after that!"

"That's because we did the patrols after using the, what's it called, the Time Machine. We must have been seen right after by these Nee-chans! That's bad...!"

Takane smirked. "We may have been defeated yesterday and the day before, but this time, we will win!" Gesturing at Mei, she said, "Mei may look like a docile child, but despite her appearance, she's actually a foreign student from America's Johnson Magic School, who received all A's in all Magic Exercises! At her age, she's already experience a few non-incantation spells..."

"EH!" Negi shocked.

As the two argued, Mei looked at the nearby spectators. _"Nnh... With this many people... can I keep my secret...?"_ Shaking her head, she looked at Kotarou with a determined look on her face. "I... don't want to do this, but... it's Onee-sama's order...! I will defeat you, Kotarou-san!"

Kotarou smirked. "Heh, big words from a cute face! Show me!" He declared, taking a fighting stance. He then looked away, an unsure face on. _"But then again... Ah, oh well..."_

Mei took her cloak off as the speakers went to life. "Match One... FIGHT!"

Kotaoru gulped. _"If it was Kaede-nee-chan or Tatsumi-nee-chan, then ok... But against such a weak girl like her... Nnh..."_

He blinked as Mei took out a card. "Adeat..." A brilliant light covered her as a broom appeared onto her hand. Raising a brow, he sighed. _"So it's only a broom huh... Man, if I hit a docile girl like her... It'd hurt her... and it'll probably go too far... Man, like I thought, I can't hit her..."_

* * *

(Spectators...)

Setsuna blinked at the artifact. "An artifact! B-but, what does it do...?"

"Isn't this kinda bad? Wouldn't that guy get too careless when against a docile girl?" Asuna asked Negi. Negi nodded. "W-well, Kotarou-kun is a little weak against girls...!"

Setsuna turned to Negi. "Negi-sensei, does Kotarou-san know about Artifacts?"

Asuna shrugged as Negi called out, "Kotaoru-kun! Be careful! That person is-...!"

* * *

(Back to the fighters...)

Kotarou groaned as Mei twirled her broom. _"First to test him with Sagitta Magica...!"_

Kotarou clenched his fist. _"Dammit, can't hit her..."_ He smirked. _"If I can't hit her... then...!"_ With one Shundou, he quick stepped in front of Mei, surprising her and everyone. Mei looked down in surprise. _"Sh-shundou...! Deflectio-...!"_

Kotaoru smirked as he did an open-palm strike. _"If I can't hit her, then I'll defeat her without hitting her!"_

Using his open-palm, he captured air and thrust it upwards, making a mini gust strong enough to throw Mei up into the air. The spectators looked up in surprise. Mei screamed as she fell into the water, making a huge splash.

Kotarou, still in the stance he used for the open-palm, clenched his fist in victory. "Yes...!"

Kazumi struggled to speak into her speaker. Finding her voice, she said, "Wh-what's this! Contestant Kotarou, with unbelievable speed, ended the match! Th-that was an Upper-Palm strike just now, wasn't it! It blew up the girl's body up 10 meters! That's harsh!"

Kotarou raised an eye brow. "What? It was only air pressure... Idiot..."

"Anyway, is the girl alright! After being out of the ring for 10 seconds, Contestant Mei's defeat will be determined! 1... 2... 3..."

"Heh... I can't get defeated just after one battle y'know...!" Kotarou said.

* * *

(Spectators...)

"Awww... That girl wasn't wearing any panties..." Jiraiya whined. Naruto scooted away from him. "What the hell, now you're after Middle Schoolers? Pervert...!"

"Kotarou-kun!" Negi yelled, waving at him as said-dog dived in to help Mei swim to shore. Asuna smiled. "Man, we didn't have to worry in the beginning, geez. Making us worry like that..."

Chamo smirked. "Nicely done..." Setsuna nodded. "Yes, he's improved..."

Takane only grew a bit angry in the back ground.

"You know, you're hopeless..." Kotaoru commented. Mei blushed, tears coming out of her eyes. "Auuu... I'm sorry..."

"Awww...! Contestant Kotarou is giving out a helping hand! The crowd also warmly applauding for this act!"

By this time, Konoka found the three bookworms and greeted them. "Ara? Kota-kun's fight is over?"

The three sweat-dropped as Kazumi yelled, "Next up is Contestant Ku:Nel Sanders and Contestant Daigouin!"

* * *

Ignisha: Alright! The tournament is now in business! You guys happy now!

Naruto: *Sulking*

Asuna: Is he gonna be alright?

?_?: Don't worry about him, anyway, what's up next?

Ignisha: Each chapter will show at least three fights, so the tournament's gonna be about 4, if not, 5 chapters long.

?_?: *Whistles* You gonna have time to do that, Ignisha-senpai?

Ignisha: Maybe, maybe not... and quit the –senpai, -kun, -san thing... It makes me feel awkward...

?_?: Awww...

Asuna: You know you still haven't explained why this Tobi is here you know...

Naruto: OH YEAH! Why is he here!

Ignisha: *Groans* That'll be explain when his fight comes around, yeesh...

?_?: We're done...

Ignisha: HEY! That's MY jo-...

*BLIP* -END-


	12. Fights 2, 3 and 4!

Ignisha: Round two of the Tournament!

?_?: Awesome! Oh yeah, what if Jiraiya and Naruto went back in time to do... you know...

Ignisha: Nah, that was Naruto's clone's idea, so no.

?_?: Awww...

Asuna: What the hell are you guys talking about?

Naruto: NOTHING!

Asuna: ?

Ignisha: Anyway, REVIEW ANSWERS!

~**Inuboy86**: Thanks, and yeah, too bad.

~**InugamiGod**: Thanks!

Naruto: SHUT UP SASUKE!

?_?: If you want to fight him so badly, why not go there and fight him?

Ignisha: **InugamiGod** said no, so no.

~**Pwndulquiorra**: Well sorry if it's hard to shorten the chapters!

~**Penc0405**: I know, seeing Albireo's pactio actually gave me the idea to have Al as Jiraiya's informant. And Tobi's just... well... "Hanging around" if you get what I mean...

~**Fanofmany**: *Struggling not to laugh* W-well... w-we'll see what happens... Heheheh...

~**Vandenbz**: Maybe, though it will probably better if Jiraiya does that instead... Seeing that he's more informed about Chi, Magic, and all that than Naruto is (Jiraiya was actually the first one in 100 Years at the Elemental Countries to travel beyond the border... The second being Minato, then Naruto)

~**Dark-El Dark**: Here it is...

~**Dumbledork**: It's right here...

~**Bakapervert**: Yeah, too bad he can't... or is he...?

~**Ryouji1**: Yes, he is.

~**OBSERVER01**: Hahahaha, yeah, I bet he did...!

Ignisha: Man, it's funny for guys to figure out if Naruto's gonna fight or not, or why Tobi's here.

?_?: Tell me about it, can't wait to see the surprise on their faces, oh, and the Negima guys too...!

Asuna: Seriously, what the hell are you guys talking about?

Naruto: ANYWAY, let's just go back to the chapter! This discussion is long enough as it is!

Ignisha: Alright, pushy aren't we? Anyway, I don't-...

Naruto: IgnishaDoesn'tOwnNarutoorNegima!SoDon'tBotherAsking! Just start already!

Ignisha: ...

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A

* * *

Episode 12: Fights Two, Three, and Four! Something to be Thankful For!

* * *

(Ku:Nel VS Daigouin)

Negi thumbed up Kotarou as he congratulated him. "Good job Kotarou-kun!"

"Rush, rush! Such amazing combos coming from Contestant Daigouin!" Kazumi announced as said contestant kept going against Ku:Nel. Ku:Nel on the other hand just kept dodging as if nothing happened.

Kotarou thumbed back. "Hehe, that was an easy win, I'll tell ya that...!"

Contestant Daigouin's attack isn't slowing down nor is he starting to show any signs of stopping either!"

Naruto looked to his right to see Jiraiya staring at Ku:Nel. "Uh... Ero-Sennin...? What's up?"

Jiraiya blinked. "Huh? Oh, nothing! Gahahahaha! Oh well, time to go back to research...!"

Naruot face-faulted, resulting him to falling and landing in front of the Library Trio and Konoka.

"Kya!"

"N-naruto-kun!"

Naruto rubbed his head as he looked up. "Ugh, damn it... Ero-Sennin! Do you have to say that!"

The four girls blinked before looking up to see a 53-yr-old man with long spiky white hair looking down, frowning. "Ah Come on Naruto, a little fall like that shouldn't even hurt at all!"

Naruto glared at him. "Easy for you to say!"

Yue looked at Naruto. "Uh... N-naruto-san, are you alright?" Naruto looked to his left to see Yue and Nodoka looking at him worringly. Shrugging, he stood up. "Ugh, nah, I'm alright. I've felt worse than that, right Ero-Sennin?" He finished, glaring at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya clenched his heart in mock pain. "Why is it that when something bad happens, you always blame this old fart!"

Naruto grinned. "So you admit that you're old and a fart?"

Jiraiya blinked before yelling, "Hey!"

*DOM*

Hearing a sound of falling body, they turned to see Daigouin on the ground, passed out, with Ku:Nel standing on top as if nothing happened.

"I-IN A FLASH! A counter-like sweep from Contestant Ku:Nel with a right palm! For said contestant who looks constantly suppressed, it's an unexpected reversal! With a costume made to hide his face, he's a total enigma! And for that, he breaks round one! But then again, that name, Ku:Nel Sanders, is even odd!"

Kotarou looked at Negi. "Y'know, that Ku:Nel Sanders guys looks kinda like someone... you know... like you, with that cloak and all... Someone you know...?"

Negi shook his head in denial. "Nuh-uh, never saw him. He a mage too...?

* * *

(Kaede VS Tatsuya)

"HAH!" Tatsuya yelled, throwing a shining bolt of blasting Ki from his palms. Kaede smiled like a fox as she evaded it, twirling around and landing, her long ponytail following.

As the blast destroyed a portion of the rooftop, Chisame stared at the battle. "Wh-what the..."

"Th-there it is! It came out! The 'Long-Hit'!"

Jiraiya scoffed.

"Unbelievable! A user of the 'Long-Hit' has finally arrived! It really does exist!"

Kaede smiled. "Not bad, de gozaru..."

Tatsuya smirked, Ki gathering within his hand. "Heh... you too...!" The Ki brighten further. "Alright then... take this!" He yelled, thrusting his Ki. "Double Retsukuusho-...!"

But as soon as he fired the two, Kaede suddenly appeared behind him and sis a swift chop on the neck, knocking him out. Tatsuya blinked a bit before falling to the ground, fainted. Kaede stood before him, smiling.

"You may be excelling in the use of Ki, but one must remember to also train in physical combat..."

"And he's down! The 'Long-Hit' Contestant Tatsuya is down for the count!"

Negi looked on with awe. "That was awesome Kaede-san! That movement... was that Shundou as well...?"

Kotarou nodded. "Yeah, that was... Great Kaede-nee-chan...!"

"That is known as the 'Ground Contractor'..." Setsuna answered Negi's unanswered question. "It was nearly in its perfect form, so it was really surprising that Kaede-san can use it. The 'Entry' and 'Pull Out' aren't sensed at all in fact..."

"Then next up is me –aru!"

Negi turned to his right to see Ku smiling at him.

"Ah, Ku-Shishou!"

"HELLO!"

Hearing a shout, the group turned their heads to see a familiar figure waving. "Tobi is waiting for a match!"

The group sweat-dropped as Ku smiled, waving back. Negi whispered to Ku, "A-ano, Ku-Shishou, do you think you will be able to beat Tobi-san...?"

Ku thought for a bit before shaking her head. "No."

"Eh! Wh-why!"

"Me can tell... Tobi is strong...! Which is why me is glad aru...! When I came here, there was no opponent stronger than me aru..."

"Ku-shishou..."

Ku smiled as she ruffled Negi's hair. "That can be said for the two of you as well, aruyo!"

"Eh...?"

"HURRY UP! TOBI IS WAITING!"

Ku smiled at Negi. "Pay close attention to match aru! Who knows, you may notice something that cannot be taught during normal training ne?"

* * *

(Ku VS Tobi)

Naruto stared at Tobi as Tobi was doing mock stretches.

"So Naruto..."

Naruto looked to see Jiraiya frowning, arms crossed. "What do you think about how Tobi is here...?"

Naruto frowned, thinking about how he confronted the masked Akatsuki.

* * *

(FLASHBACK!)

Tobi was eating a kabob until Naruto came up to him. Tobi looked up and waved. "Oh! You that Shinobi from before! Hi!"

Naruto growled. "Cut the crap Tobi, I want answers, and I want 'em now! Why the hell are you here!"

Tobi had just finished eating his kabob and shrugged. "Tobi is here because Tobi wants to..."

Naruto face-faulted. "How the hell is that a reason!"

Tobi thought for a bit. "Ja... Vacation...?"

Naruto blinked. "V-vacation...?"

"Yeah! Vacation! Tobi wanted a break from hunting so Tobi came here to take a Vacation!"

Naruto frowned. "How can I believe you...?"

"Tobi didn't fight you did Tobi?"

"I-... I guess not..."

"Then, temporary truce! Hahahahaha!"

"F-fine! But I'm going to have my eyes on you!"

"Ok!"

With that, Tobi was gone in a flash. Naruto twitched his eyes.

"AT LEAST LET ME TRACK YOU!"

* * *

(FLASHBACK END!)

Jiraiya twitched his own eyes. "So... you're telling me that Tobi of the Akatsuki is here but not to hunt, but to take a vacation...?"

"Yeah..."

"And you believed that!"

"Aw come on Ero-Sennin! You gotta admit that he had a point! If he really was here to hunt me, he would have done it already! You don't know how strong he is, he dodged and evaded every attack I threw at him!"

"Ugh! Fine, whatever, let's just watch and see what happens...!"

"That's what I was planning you idiotic old fart!"

Yue, Haruna, Nodoka and Konoka watched in awe as the Godfather and son quarreled, settling to huffing, pouting and looking away from each other, arms crossed.

They turned their attention back to Ku as she walked up to the arena, facing the mysterious masked man.

"Alright folks! Thanks for waiting! Listen to the crowd! This is probably gonna be today's favorite fight! The champion of last year's Ultimahora! Contestant Ku Fei! And her opponent! The mysterious orange-masked enigma, Contestant Tobi!"

As the crowd cheered, Tobi bowed. "Tobi hopes to have a fair and pleasure fight with you!"

Ku blinked, smiling as a determined look appeared on her face, bowing. "I only want to fight with the strong! I have no desire for fame! Therefore, Tobi-san, don't hold back!"

Tobi chuckled. "Very well!"

"Now then... Match 4, FIGHT!"

Ku took the opportunity to jump right in as she punched Tobi in the gut, receiving a lot of cheering. Ku then widened her eyes as Tobi disappeared with a poof. "Wha-...!"

The crowd grew silent as they saw Tobi disappear into thin air.

"Wh-what this! Contestant Tobi went... well, for a better word, 'poof'...! Wh-where in the world is Contestant Tobi!"

"TOBI IS RIGHT HERE!"

Ku acted too slow as the ground below here exploded and Tobi punched Ku right in the jaws, causing her to black out for a moment. Ku back-flipped and nursed her jaws as Tobi lifted himself.

"Ah, Tobi is having fun, are you having fun...?"

Ku smiled as she nodded, rushing in to punch him. Tobi just poofed away again as she did.

"Oops! Was that the wrong Tobi?"

Ku turned around to see Tobi's head, or rather, mask rising from the ground. Kazumi shocked at the "severed" head.

"Ah, too bad..."

Ku jumped and prepared to do an axe kick. As she kicked him, Tobi just poofed again. Getting up, she found another one next to her. Stabbing him with her elbow, Tobi poofed away again, another Tobi behind her. This continued in session until the 9th Tobi appeared a meter away, from the ground, again.

"Wh-what's going on! Contestant Tobi keeps disappearing in thin air and another one takes his place! But not only that! He's coming from the ground too! Now that I think about it, it's kinda like Whack-A-Mole!"

Tobi held up a hand. "OOH! Bingo! This technique is called-..."

*POOF*

He was interrupted as Ku did a straight kick into his stomach, making this one disappear. Another one appeared from the ground as he kicked the rubles away from his cloak. "Ah... Somebody interrupted Tobi..."

Ku smiled. "It good to keep eyes on opponent!"

Tobi nodded. "Tobi agrees! Well then!" He then clapped his hands into a Tora (Tiger) seal. "Mogura Tataki no Jutsu...! (Whack-A-Mole Jutsu)"

Suddenly, dozens of Tobi appeared from the ground, including the real one... somewhere. The crowd bulged their eyes as all the Tobi's laughed. "Which one is the real Tobi!"

Ku looked left and right before smirking. Rushing in quick movement, she quickly relinquished 10 in one shot. Continuing, she destroyed 12 more, going into handstands and twirling like a tornado, her legs destroying clones left to right.

"Ooh! Contestant Ku is displaying her awesome powers of both strength and speed! Destroying each and every clones of Contestant Tobi! Go Ku Fei!"

The crowd cheered as Ku started to destroy more clones. She continued until there were only 5 left.

The Tobi's looked at each other before turning.

"RUN!"

Ku blinked as the five Tobi's started to run for their lives. She debated on whether to go after them or not when one Tobi appeared right in front of her. She gasped as the Tobi punched her in the ribs.

"Just kidding..." He said, this time with a lower voice. "Tenken... (Heavenly Judgment/Fist)..."

Just before she blacked out for a second, Ku looked into the hole in Tobi's mask and saw something that will haunt her... or not. Whatever she saw, it was pure red with a black pupil and three black tomoes spinning. As she coughed, holding her ribs, she looked up, blood sipping out of her mouth.

The five Tobi's gathered around.

Ku's heart beat faster as she tried to calm down, slowing her breath. _"H-he fast...!"_

Ku smiled. "You strong!"

Tobi chuckled. "Tobi is, isn't he!"

The crowd seemed to fade out as the two rushed to each other, each using a random style and Kung-Fu. The two seemed to be at a stalemate as Ku destroyed the remaining clones and only one was left.

The Tobi in front of her stood in a stance unknown to her, rendering her unable to find a weak point. Trusting into her instincts, Ku rushed in, preparing to finish it with an open-palm strike. Tobi opened his eyes as he prepared to block.

The block, though, appeared to be a feign, as Tobi ducked, grabbed Ku's arm, and punched it with another Tenken, breaking it.

Ku screamed in pain as Tobi backed up. She nursed her hand as she stared at Tobi, who was punching the air in high-speed.

Suddenly, just like before, Tobi was before her again.

"Juuken... (Ten Fist)"

With super-high-speed, Tobi punched Ku a total of ten times, each harder than the next. What seemed like hours, seemed like seconds in the outside world. Ku stared wide-eyes at the ground as she coughed up blood. The blow of the punches soon came as one blow hit. Then the second, third... fourth, fifth, sixth... seventh... eighth... ninth... and finally, the tenth, the hardest, making Ku fall back 10 meters and land into the water.

Kazumi struggled to find her voice as the crowd grew silent.

"U-uh... th-... wh..."

She shook her head. Making sure to look at Ku Fei to make sure she was alright, she spoke into the speaker. "W-well.. It seems like that after a turnaround of the tables; Contestant Tobi rose back up and is now the winner of Match Four!"

The crowd cheered, thought some didn't, as Tobi jumped down and helped Ku up. "Ah, so sorry about breaking your arm, it's just been a while since I've fought a strong opponent…!"

Ku shook her head. "A payment of fighting a strong foe! You really strong!"

Tobi scratched the back of his head sheepishly, blushing a bit. "Ahehehehehehe…"

As Tobi led Ku to the Emergency Room, Kazumi spoke into the mic.

"Alright folks! After filling the Arena in and replacing planks, it's time for the next Match! On to the Match between Contestant Tanaka from Mahora University Engineering and Contestant Takane D. Goodman from Saint Ursula Female High School! Let the next match... BEGIN!"

* * *

Ignisha: And cut!

?_?: Are you kidding me! It was just getting good!

Ignisha: Sorry, gotta refuel my imagination, anyway, that's all folks, and now on to the next three Matches! Though I keep getting a feeling that I missed one... Oh well... See ya!

Naruto: Oh well...

Asuna: Is Ku Fei ok?

*BLIP* -END-


	13. Tobi no Nazonazo!

Ignisha: Alright! Part 3 of the Tournament!

Asuna: Why that damn Tobi! Why the hell did he break Ku's arm for!

Naruto: What's Tobi for ya; he always does the unthinkable... Though I wonder why he let Ku-san punch him? He rarely does that...

?_?: Anyway, let's get on to Reviews shall we?

~**Penc0405**: *Laughing* Oh... Ahahahahaha, this is too funny! Tobi actually joining Chao? Madara actually doesn't care about the Mages! So why would he join? Anyway, that's not actually a bad idea, but if he did join, then during the War "Game", the good side would have already lost since Tobi is unbeatable (Depends on how you see him).

~**Bakapervert**: Yes, that's all. I did say I'm only doing 3 fights per chapters. Though I might do 4, but don't keep that hope up...

~**Pwndulquiorra**: Oh... sorry... But then-... *Laughs* Aiguu (Geez [Korean]), this is so funny... The Tobi and Naruto thing... Ahahaha...!

~**OBSERVER01**: THANKS! I try my best!

~**Dumbledork**: Thanks.

~**Dark-El Dark**: I know...

~**Robby Cartwright**: Uh... thanks?

~**Ryouji1**: But if I do that, it would ruin the plan I had for Madara/Tobi (is it even Madara behind that mask?) and so, you know...

~**Vandenbz**: Ok, it's getting really funny that you guys keep thinking that it's Madara behind the mask. But yeah, sure, Naruto might fight Ku:Nel later on, but who knows?

~**Deathsilver**: Ahahahahaha, who is Tobi? Who knows, you guys might find out later on.

~**InugamiGod**: Ah, fine, go ahead Naruto, but after this chapter is over, you still gotta redo your part.

Naruto: Aww, come on!

Ignisha: Hey, we've been redoing your parts for over 3 hours already! Make up your stupid mind about getting Nikumans and stop whining over the accident!

Asuna: What accident...?

Naruto: NOTHING!

?_?: Anyway, Ignisha doesn't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima!...

Ignisha: Start!

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A: ReMiX

* * *

Episode 13: Tobi no Nazonazo! The Mystery of Tobi!

* * *

"Alright folks! Thanks for waiting, and now, since the planks have now been replaced, it's on to the next match! And even then, this had already become a high-leveled tournament!"

Chisame perked. _"High-leveled...? The hell it is... those moves just now, those weren't moves possible for a normal human... Especially ones for making a clone of yourself! That 'Long-Hit' before too... if it was a trick, what is the meaning from it...?"_

Kazumi continued as she yelled into the mic. "From Mahora University Engineering, we have Contestant Tanaka! And his opponent! From Saint Ursula Female High School, we have Contestant Takane D. Goodman!"

The crowd cheered as Takane smirked. Mei shouted out a warning for Takane. "Onee-sama! Be careful!"

Takane laughed out loud. "Fufufufu! Finally, the time has come for me to show off my true powers! Negi-sensei! Even if you panic under my powers, it's too late now!" Raising a hand in dominance, she yelled, "This time! For your slack professional attitude, I will use the whip of love-..."

She shocked as she found out that Negi was already gone, helping Ku at the Aid Station. Shaking her head in frustration, she decided to direct her anger at Tanaka instead.

"Alright then! Muscle-man over there! With only half-hearted techniques, you can't hope to defeat me unless you fight seriously!" She taunted.

Tanaka, noticing this, computed everything. "Understood..."

"Match 5... FIGHT!"

Suddenly, some orb-looking mechanical thing popped out of Tanaka's mouth. "Beginning initial movement... Maximum Power..."

Takane sweat-dropped as a beam shot out of Tanaka's mouth, threatening to punch a hole in her. "KYAAA!"

* * *

(Spectators...)

"UUOOOH! What the heck is that!"

"Beams are coming out of Tanaka's mouth!"

Looking at the Techniques Explainers, Satomi took the mic from Goutokuji and explained, "It's actually a new model of robot ordinance in experiment with the Engineering Club, machine designation T-Ank – Alpha 1, Nicknamed 'Tanaka-san'!"

"It's a robot?" Goutokuji shocked. "By the way, aren't beams illegal in the tournament!"

"Then Tanaka-san is my brother..." Chachamaru commented.

"I see... It's a robot, makes perfect sense!"

"HOW THE HELL DOES IT MAKE SENSE YOU IDIOTS!" Chisame yelled out in confusion. "Actually, since when was there a Technique Explainer!"

* * *

(Rooftops...)

"Oh! So it's a robot! I was wondering why I couldn't sense anything in that guy...!"

Jiraiya nodded. "But still, for the outside world to be this advanced... Just how far back are we?"

Naruto shrugged as Haruna tried to guess what they were talking about as well as the other four girls.

* * *

(Fight...)

"W-wait... I-I'm gonna... I'm gonna die...! I-I haven't heard about-... Huh?"

Tanaka brought both his hands as it became detached. "Lock-On..."

Suddenly, his fists fired and almost hit Takane as she evaded.

* * *

(Spectators...)

"Ooh! Was that a Rocket-Punch!"

"Awesome! That's the Engineering Club for ya!"

"O-Onee-sama!"

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Negi stopped sipping his tea and looked up. Smiling, he commented, "Seems like something interesting is happening at the arena..."

Asuna smiled. "Negi... Anyway, we'll head back to the grounds first." She said, gathering up Setsuna and Kotarou. Negi nodded. "Alright, see you later..." He said, leaving with Ku Fei.

Later, the trio met up with Takamichi and Jiraiya. "Oh...?"

"Ah, everyone, if Ku Fei-kun alright?" Takamichi asked, while Kotarou stared at both him and Jiraiya. Noticing this, Jiraiya smirked as Kotarou acknowledged Takamichi to be strong.

Jiraiya laughed as he grabbed Takamichi's shoulders. "Takami? Strong? Not even close!"

Asuna glared at him. "Hey, what do you know!"

Takamichi smiled. "Actually, Jiraiya-sama is about... eh, I'd say 5 times stronger than I am?"

Jiraiya laughed. "5 Times? I may be strong, but I'm not THAT strong! Gahahaha, don't underestimate yourself, Takami!"

Takamichi chuckled as Kotarou declared a match right now. Takamichi smiled as the two had a staring showdown. Seconds later, a flash and a bang was heard as Asuna and Chamo shocked as Jiraiya and Setsuna widen their eyes in slight surprise. Kotarou whistled as Takamichi chuckled.

"Ahahaha, Kotarou-kun sure is hot-blooded... Hahaha"

Kotarou sheepishly scratched his ears as Asuna rubbed her fists against the sides of said-dog's head ion anger.

"What the heck do you think you were doing to Takahata-sensei just now!"

"AH! A-asuna-nee-san, you actually saw that!"

Takamichi chuckled. "Ahahaha, I see. For the seriousness of Negi-kun, a friend like you might actually fit him well..."

Kotarou glared at him. "Like I said, we are NOT friends..."

Setsuna sighed as she turned to Takamichi. "There's no need to worry about Ku Fei-san, it's actually an injury that can be healed by Ki-Ai..."

"Is that so? That's great, maybe I should head back to the grounds then, my match is coming up after all."

Asuna perked at this. _"Th-that's right... next up is Negi against Takahata-sensei..."_

Gathering up the last of her courage, she managed to let out, "Ah-ano, Takahata-sensei..."

Takamichi turned to her. "Aha, you don't have to cheer for me Asuna-kun, go ahead and cheer for Negi-kun..."

"N-NO! I-... Ano, I'll cheer for Takahata-sensei!"

"Eh!"

"Oi, oi, Nee-san..."

"Oh! Asuna-kun! Are you sick as well?"

* * *

(Later...)

As Asuna ran off all embarrassed, Jiraiya turned to Takamichi with a slight frown on his face. "Oi, Takami, you sure do have the ladies after you, huh? Even a 15-yr old girl is after you..."

"Ahahaha, iya Jiraiya-sama... To be honest, I don't think its love, more like affection..."

"Isn't it... the same thing?"

"Actually, no. You see, in the past, I would help Asuna-kun with her troubles at school, my guess is that it soon grew from appreciation to affection... Sigh, truthfully, I hope that she would go after someone her age instead of an old man like me..."

Jiraiya laughed. "Aw come on, compared to me, you still have a lot of life with you!"

Takamichi smiled. "Thank you... Jiraiya-sama..."

* * *

(Fight...)

"AH! Looks like the good fight's in vain! Contestant Takane is captured and in flames after Contestant Tanaka's... uh... direct beam attack!"

Kazumi gulped as she watched a fellow student blew up in flames. "Uh... I-is she ok! C-contestant Takane!"

"ONEE-SAMA!" Mei cried out.

"Unfortunately, Takane-san's life isn't in danger...!" Satomi commented. "So there is no threatening in her life! Although the beam only..." She trailed off.

"'Unfortunately'?" Goutokuji yelled out.

* * *

(Fight...)

The flames resided so that Takane was indeed still standing. "Kono (this)... I don't know about robots or whatever, but I'm acting submissive so he's acting cocky...!"

Getting angry, she declared, "Enough of this! Now I'm angry, prepare to see the true strength of my powers!" She yelled out, showing her... well... near nudity to everyone...

"Eh...?"

Takane blushed as everyone started to share the color on their faces. Chisame stared at Takane with a WTF look, Mei had a surprised look, Naruto had to cover his mouth and nose to stop the blood form flowing as the Library Trio along with Konoka blushed a bit. Jiraiya was ferociously writing things into his notebook as smoke came out of his nose, laughing like the pervert he is.

* * *

(Commence awkward silence...)

Blushing out of anger and embarrassment, Takane immediately surrounded her left arm with her Shadow energy and punched Tanaka with all her might, knocking him into the air and out of the arena. "Ah... I-... IYAAAAAHH!"

Kazumi froze for a bit before regaining her composure. "Ah... Th-that was a horrific hit from Contestant Takane! Truly the anger of a maiden! The Robotic Contestant Tanaka isn't coming back, so a giant reversal! 1...! 2...! Skipping the counting, and the winner is Contestant Takane!" She yelled, rising said Blondie's arm as she tried to cover herself. "Ah, wait!"

"Camera! Camera! Someone get the camera!"

"Ah wait a minute, you can't bring cameras..."

"Onee-sama..." Mei wailed out softly, trembling.

"Ah... Auooh..." Suddenly, Takane grabbed her cloak and ran off. "I CAN'T GET MARRIED ANYMORE!"

"Eh... a tragedy as occurred..., but... It's time for Match 6! Again, it's Contestant Tobi against the Tatsumiya Shrine's only daughter, Contestant Tatsumiya Mana!"

Mana smirked as she walked up the arena, Tobi already at the center. As she arrived, Tobi bowed. "Tobi is delighted to fight with you!"

Mana smiled. "Are you sure? Who knows? You might lose and might not be able to advance."

Tobi laughed. "Tobi has confidence in Tobi's abilities!"

Mana sighed. "Alright, are you going to do that Whack-A-Mole technique again?"

Tobi thought for a bit before shaking his head. "Nah, Tobi likes to be random, so Tobi will do something random this fight."

Mana chuckled. "Alright then, but let this be a warning. While there is a battle, there is no such thing as 'Holding Back' in my dictionary..."

Tobi gladly lifted up a dictionary. "Here's one if you want!"

"Match 6, begin! Now, what will Contestant Tatsumiya, the rifle expert, do for this battle-..."

*BAM*

Suddenly, Tobi got knocked back as something cracked his mask a bit. As he fell to the ground, Kazumi blinked.

"Ah... Wh-what is this! Right from the start! Contestant Tobi got blown away! What the heck just happened!"

Naruto gulped as something noticed Kazumi's eyes. On the ground was a... 500 yen coin?

"A... 500 yen coin? What the...?"

* * *

(Technique Explainers!)

"Ah, that technique just now was known as 'Rakansen'..."

Goutokuji said. Chachamaru turned to him. "And what is this... 'Rakansen', Explainer Goutokuji?"

Goutokuji smiled. "In short, Rakansen is similar to a hidden gun weapon that ancient Chinese fighters used in the old days. Basically, it's throwing coins..."

Jiraiya nodded next to him. "Yup, Rakansen is a technique that requires the user to simply throw coins which can be found anywhere. The Rakansen isn't something to laugh at, seeing that master can fully throw 5 coins at once. It's very similarly used by Shinobis for assassination, so it's pretty dangerous too."

Goutokuji nodded. "Exactly, nice to meet you by the way, Kaoru Goutokuji." He said, holding out a hand. Jiraiya smiled and accepted it. "Jiraiya the Gama-Sennin."

Chachamaru blinked as she didn't sense Jiraiya until now. Chisame on the other hand shocked at the older man next to Goutokuji. _"J-just who are these guys!"_

Goutokuji smiled, before frowning. "But then, that was a direct hit isn't that dangerous?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "He's wearing a mask, isn't that better?"

Goutokuji thought about it before shrugging as well, shocking Chisame further.

* * *

(Fight...)

"I-... I see! Thank you for the explanation Jiraiya-san, Goutokuji-san!"

"No problem!" Both of them yelled out.

Kazumi frowned before thinking. _"A-amazing Tatsumi...!"_ Shaking her head, she announced, "And now the count down! What will happen to Contestant Tobi! Will he stay wise and stay down, or will he stand back up and fight the nameless 'Rakansen' user Contestant Tatsumiya!"

Mana frowned. "You better get up Tobi-san... I know that didn't do much seeing you jumped back at the last second..."

Tobi giggled, twirling around and getting back on his feet. "Aya... that hurt a lot..."

Mana smiled as she got ready to fight again. Gesturing at Kazumi, she said, "You better back up Asakura, things might get messy..."

"Eh...?"

Tobi looked at Mana as if he was glaring. "Jah... Here I come..."

Mana smirked at Tobi. "Then come..."

Lowering her arm, a stack of coins came out of her sleeves as Mana flicked one coin after another to Tobi. As a coin got close, Tobi ducked at the last second and dodged all of them, as if he knew where the coins were going to end up at.

Kazumi covered herself as plank after plank flew into the air. "Wh-what fierce attacks! A rapid firing of Rakansens looking like a machinegun!"

Tobi continued to dodge as few coins started to bounce off the tiles and head for Tobi. Those got whapped and ignored as more coins crashed into the water, making a few splashes and wetting poor souls. Suddenly, a coin came up unexpectedly and hit Tobi square in the mask again, creating another crack. Tobi hit the ground and somersaulted, ignoring the cheers.

"Super-human-like rapid-shooting! Tatsumiya's spending money isn't she...? But wait! Dodging, ducking, evading, and sidestepping more coins as Tobi reaches closer to Mana. Dodging every single rain of coins, that's also an impossible feat created!"

* * *

(Spectators...)

Yue frowned as she watched Tobi dodge each and every coin. _"Such a thing should be impossible, and yet, here it is..."_ This is really amazing..." Turning to Naruto, she noticed that he was lightly glaring at Tobi. Seeing his arms trembling, she noticed Naruto's hands gripping the bar so tightly, it seemed as if he was trying to prevent himself from crushing the bar into dust. She stared at Naruto in wonder.

All the while, the crowd cheered to Mana as she fired away. A few people also cheered for Tobi too, amazed at his evasiveness and feat to do the impossible.

Negi frowned as he watched the fight. "Ah, but Tatsumiya-taichou is pretty much keeping her distance. It might be hard for Tobi-san to defeat Tatsumiya-taichou, right?"

Chamo nodded. "And not only that, but this Tobi seems to have more to her than meets the eye... I mean, did you see his fight with Ku Fei!"

Asuna nodded as well as Setsuna. "Surely there's more to Tobi that we don't know about..." Setsuna commented...

They have no idea how right they are...

* * *

(Fight...)

Tobi continued dodging as he thought to himself, _"Aaaa~h... This is getting boring... Tobi wants to finish this already... Mah, might as well..."_

Suddenly, Tobi stopped moving as the coins kept missing him. Taking notice of this, Mana frowned. _"What is he thinking...?" _Suddenly, without notice, Tobi was now in front of her, his fist cocked back.

"Tenken..."

Mana sidestepped in time as Tobi managed to brush her coat, ripping the tip into pieces. Tobi then turned around and grabbed Mana's arm, stopping her movement, as he prepared another Tenken. Mana smiled.

"You know you owe me another coat after this..."

Tobi shrugged. "Mah, Tobi has coins to spend anyway..."

Mana smirked as she reach down, causing Tobi to look down and see two pieces of coins in the sharp-shooter's hand. Shocked, Tobi jerked his head back just as Mana shot off the coins.

"If you think that short-distances are my disadvantage, then you are greatly underestimating me..."

The coins then hit Tobi's mask, breaking the bottom portion and the bottom right side, knocking the fragments. Tobi quickly covered his chin and right cheek as he skidded across the arena.

As he looked up, he found Mana pointing at him. "I won't give you time to recover..."

She then shot down a storm of coins as hit by hit, Tobi was struck at the shoulders, the arms, the legs, and his stomach. Oddly enough, no coins headed for his mask. Mana frowned at this. _"Odd... I know I was shooting for his mask to see who it is..."_

Suddenly, Tobi poofed away, showing that it was a clone. Mana widened her eyes in shocked as she turned to shoot, only for each coin to be grabbed one by one by Tobi.

"Sigh... Juuken... Yare, yare... this was my favorite mask too..." Tobi complained, covering the unmasked portion. Mana frowned. _"So I did hit him... but when did he switch with a clone...?"_ She widened her eyes. _"Could it be!"_

Tobi nodded. "That is correct, before you shot out that first coin, I immediately hid a clone somewhere under the arena. As soon as you shot off a portion of my mask, I quickly Kawarimi (Substitute) with my clone..."

Mana frowned, noticing his failing for using third person. _"Just who is this...?"_

"Oh, and by the way, I found out your trick behind using those multiple Rakansen..."

Mana smirked. "Oh really?" She asked. "Well then... care to enlighten me?" She then took out _two_ pairs of coins and shot off like a magnum. Tobi sighed, tilting forward. "I told you... didn't I?"

Suddenly, Tobi phased out a bit and was before Mana just as she ran out of coins. "I saw through those Rakansen... You won't be able to hit me again..."

Mana widened her eyes as another set of coins came to her hand. Tobi only stared at her with his red eyes as he threw another Tenken.

*BAMBAMBAMBAMBAM!*

All was silent as both Man and Tobi stood at the center, each at each other's throats. Suddenly, Tobi wavered and fell to the ground with a slump, his hand still on Mana's stomach. Mana smiled. "Well, you fought hard, but at the end, I was victorious... Now, allow me to take off that ma-..."

*DOOM!*

Suddenly, her back exploded as several shreds of clothing ripped out of her coat, showing off her bare tanned back. Mana coughed as blood seeped out of her mouth. "Wh-what...? H-how...?"

"Fuuton... Rasen-Tenken (Wind Style: Spiraling Divine Punishment/Fist)..." Tobi said, standing up as Mana fell to her knees, reversing their previous stand. "I gather wind against my fist or palm and shoot it out, creating an air pressure hard enough to knocked the winds out of even the strongest and mightiest of creatures..." He explained.

Mana managed to breathe a bit as the last thing she saw was Tobi's red eyes transform into an endless orb of the sea. _"Those eyes..."_ She thought as darkness took over.

Tobi sighed as he turned to Kazumi. "Well, fight is over, so can Tobi go now? Tobi wants to replace his mask now!"

Kazumi blinked before shaking her head. "Ah, yeah! Uh, the winner for Match 6 goes to Contestant Tobi!"

The crowd cheered as Tobi suddenly left without a trace as medicals came to pick up Mana.

* * *

(Later...)

Mana gasped for breathe as she opened her eyes, regaining conscious.

"So... you're awake... huh?"

Mana struggled to sit up as she looked left to see Tobi, sitting on his chair, legs semi crossed and his arms crossed as well. Mana frowned. "What are you doing here...?"

Feeling a lump, she found a bag on the mattress. Looking at Tobi, said masked-person shrugged. "Eh, Meesa don't know, meesa just saw that just now..."

Mana sighed as she massaged her shoulders. Tobi chuckled. "Anyway, that was a nice battle, I would love to fight you again, but next time..." Tobi said, reaching for his mask.

Mana widened her eyes as Tobi took off his mask. "Next time, I would like you to try use your guns next time... neh?"

Mana chuckled, a slight bush coming to her. "Heh, who would've thought it would be you..."

Tobi chuckled as he phased out of view, letting Mana rest.

* * *

(Later...)

"Alright folks, now that the planks have been recovered, it's time for the 7th match! And trust me, you don't want to miss this! For this will be a match between the Child Sensei, Contestant Negi Springfield, and our very own, Contestant Takahata Takamichi!"

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Naruto left the Library Trio and Konoka as the match ended and headed for where Asuna and the others were. Approaching them, he found a familiar cloaked figure. Frowning, he approached the figure. "Ah, Naruto-kun, yes?"

Naruto humphed as he leaned on the wall. Ku:Nel chuckled as a voice came out.

"Well, what are you so grumpy about?"

Naruto shocked as he turned to see Eva next to him, unaware that Ku:Nel disappeared into thin air. "E-e-e-eva-san! Don't scare me like that!"

Eva raised a brow. "Says the one who's supposed to be a Ninja..."

Naruto pouted. "Shut... shut up..."

Eva smirked as Negi approached the grounds.

"Ah, Naruto-san, Shishou!

Eva smirked. "Listen Bouya, even if you lost your match with Takamichi, it still means that you have a date with me, got it?"

"H-hai!"

"Ah, but then even on the date for the whole day, it doesn't mean that she'll bite you here and there..." Setsuna tried to reassure, failing horribly. "Awawawa! Setsuna-san, don't say stuffs like that!"

Eva chuckled. "But then again, even if the power between the two of you are obvious, just beat him up... It's just a match, so even if you lose, it doesn't mean you'll die... Got it?"

"H-hai Shishou!"

"The most important thing to do during the match is to capture the flow and use it de gozaru, Negi-Bouzu..."

Setsuna nodded. "Please try your best Negi-Sensei...!"

"Calm down and look at your opponent aruyo!" Ku hinted.

Kotarou grinned as he brought a hand up. "Get out there and win Negi!"

Negi smiled as he looked at everyone. "Minna... arigatou!"

"And now, will the two contestants enter the stage please!"

Negi gulped as he walked up, both his arms trembling a bit. But before he did, he was called out. Turning around, he saw Asuna blushing a bit. "Uh... Well..." Shaking her head and putting up a thumb up, she grinned. "Do... do your best...!"

Negi smiled as he did a thumbs up back. "Yeah!"

Naruto grinned as he tapped Negi's shoulders. "Just do your best, it won't matter if you lose, got it?"

Negi nodded as he entered the stage.

* * *

(Spectators...)

"Ah, it's Negi-kun's turn!" Konoka yelled in delight. Haruna looked at Nodoka in confusion. "Is Negi-kun really that strong?" She asked. "Uh-huh..." Nodoka said.

"Onee-sama! It's Negi-sensei's turn!" Mei yelled out, only to be responded, "Just leave me alone for a while Mei..."

Chizuru chuckled as Natsumi suggested that it was ok as long as she watched this match. Chisame scoffed as she thought to herself. _"Tch... it's finally that brat's turn, huh? Hmph, there must be some trick behind all of this since Chao's involved... If that's not it, then there's no way that brat could have entered the tournament...!"_

Naruto sighed as Asuna leaned onto Setsuna for support, unsure who to cheer for.

"Asuna-san, please pull yourself together..."

* * *

(Arena...)

"Now, on one side is the formidable school district instructor whose name is well known to all the school's delinquents! Takamichi T. Takahata! And on the other side! Is the child sensei rumor who started working for Mahora since last year! Negi Springfield! Not to mention that this is his first time displaying publicly."

Takamichi chuckled as he walked up the stage. "Hahaha, they sure are roused up, eh?" Negi nodded nervously. "U-uh..."

"It's alright to get serious, right?" Takamichi asked Negi, who still looked nervous. "Uh... Y-yes..."

Takamichi smiled. _"He's all nervous. He's obviously the opposite in personality, but... that forward gaze is so similar to yours. It's an honor being able to have a contest with your son... Nagi..."_

* * *

(Spectators)

"Ah! Negi's all shaky and nervous!" Asuna yelled out. Naruto sighed as Setsuna looked worried.

"Is he really gonna be alright!"

"Well, it's Negi-sensei, he's bound to be alright..."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

* * *

(Arena)

"Just by himself, he has managed to suppress many various disputes and fights in the school! The nickname given to him was 'Glasses of Death Takahata!"

Jiraiya almost choked on his Nikuman hearing that as Kazumi continued.

"Surely he's the mightiest school district instructor! How will you fight the Child Sensei! The bets set on Contestant Takahata has overwhelmed the popularity! Certainly the outcome of this fight is brighter than the sun!"

* * *

(Technique Explainers)

"Iie (No), you cannot make decisions based on outer appearance... That young fella, Negi-kun, is certainly capable..."

Chachamaru turned to Goutokuji. "Uh... Goutokuji-san, is there even a slight chance for Negi-sen... Contestant Negi to win?"

Goutokuji nodded. "Of course. First, he would have to take his distance. That Dude Takaha-... Contestant Takahata used a mysterious technique last night that defeated every enemy that had gotten close to him..."

Jiraiya nodded. "For an enemy to use such a technique, it is obvious that one would try to make a distance." He commented. Chisame stood next to them wearing a WTF look.

"That is certainly right de gozaru..." Kaede agreed. "Because that technique of Takahata-dono is certainly harsh de gozaru..."

"Eh! Kaede-nee-chan, you know about Takamichi's technique!"

Kaede nodded in Kotarou's surprise. "Mmh, because I saw it yesterday de gozaru..." She commented. _"Aniki, is it ok if I'm not there...?"_ Chamo asked particularly nobody.

"That's right; the bad thing is that the starting position is already in the range of the technique... He would have to take his distance without receiving a fatal hit and discover an attacking strategy..." Setsuna explained. Naruto groaned as he thought about it. "Jah, Negi's already toast?"

"It can't be, that Negi's already in trouble!" Asuna yelled out. Ku chuckled nervously. "U... un... it might be hard ne... If he messes up, then in one hit..."

"Ehh!"

"How about it? You taught Bouya 'Instant Movement' yesterday, didn't you?"

Kotarou groaned. "Uh, yeah, but in the end, he couldn't perfect it..."

Naruto scoffed. "I coulda offered to teach him Shunshin..."

"_**Yeah, but it would be a hassle since the kid has no Chakra whatsoever..."**_

"_Nn... Yeah, you're right..."_

Eva on the other hand smirked. _"Hu... if Bouya has grown according to the way I thought... then..."_

* * *

(Fight...)

"Jah, shall we begin, Negi-kun?"

Takamichi asked as he placed his hands in his pocket. Negi, taking notice of this, grew even more nervous. _"He put his hands in his pocket! Just as I suspected, that's his stance! It's a strike I need to protect my chin for... A-anyway, first I would have to make my distance..."_

Suddenly, Negi had a short flashback about he hints his students, mentors, and helpers gave him. _"That's right... my opponent is Takamichi... So naturally, losing is..."_

Kazumi interrupted his thoughts by yelling out, "Alright then, thanks for waiting everyone! Match 7..."

Smiling, Negi regained his composure. _"Failing is fine! As long as I do my best, I'll feel fine that I did everything I could! Let's do this!"_

"BEGIN!"

* * *

Ignisha: And cut!

?_?: Man, what Tobi did was kinda harsh...

Naruto: ...

Asuna; Are you kidding me! He actually almost blew out Mana-san's insides!

Ignisha: Sigh...

?_?: Well, we're done here right?

Ignisha: Yup, the next chapter will be pretty long since it's between Negi and Takamichi, though I had a feeling that I should up the chapters and make it 4 fights per chapter instead of 3... but I'm still thinking about it...

?_?: Gotcha.

Ignisha: But you know, it's really funny reading the reviews, and how they try to guess who Tobi really is.

?_?: I know...!

Ignisha: Ah... anyway, please Read and Review! Although the more shorten version is R&R, right?

?_?: Eh, you say something?

Ignisha: ... Well, that's all folks, next up is the match between "Death Glasses" Takamichi VS "Child Sensei" Negi! Till then, see ya!

*BLIP* -END-


	14. Cat Fight over Whiskers

Ignisha: *Head on his desk trying very hard not to laugh*

Asuna: *Wearing a WTF expression*

Naruto: What's with him? *Points at Ignisha*

?_?: Ah, Senpai? Well, while reading some Reviews, we noticed that some of them were downright funny, at the spot, or just plain... well, at the spot but doesn't realize it or doesn't want to admit it...

Naruto: About what?

?_?: Read the Reviews, speaking of reviews, time for Review Answers. And since Senpai's busy trying to control himself, I'll do it!

~**InugamiGod**: Sorry about that, Senpai's been grumpy lately... Oh, and Sasuke: Ahahahahaha! You must be losing your mind if you think Tobi is HIM of all people!

~**Ryouji1**: It could be Sasuke... Nah, he would rather die than act like an idiot...

~**Pwndulquiorra**: Hmm...? ?_? will tell Senpai about this...

~ **Vandenbz**: Well, like ?_? said to **Ryouji1**, Sasuke would rather die. But when you mention rematch, it could work...

~**GoldenGod Rah**: Maybe... But if it was Naruto, he wouldn't be brutal to Ku Fei and Mana now would he?

~**OBSERVER01**: Yeah! It does make sense actually.

~**RobbyCartwright**: Yay! Someone agrees that Tobi is a Good Boy! Gotta tell Senpai-... Wait, Senpai might blow me up again *Depressing aura surrounds ?_?* Maybe... And for your last question, I doubt she knows about Chakra...

~**Penc0405**: Don't kill me! Kill Senpai! Who knows? I agree on that already.

~**Dumbledork**: Maybe... unless Zetsu told Madara where Naruto is then he could have followed...

~**KuroYoro**: How could Naruto get one of those outfits? Because I doubt they would actually have one here...

~**Stranger109**: Senpai only knows and he's having a laughing fit right now...

Ignisha: *Still trying really hard not to laugh by banging his head against the wall*

Naruto: He's really into it, isn't he...?

Asuna: Yeah...

~**Sakura240**: Arigatou Sakura-chan~~! ?_? will try to convince Senpai to stop being lazy!

~**Nasha Rei-Kun**: First one is crazy, second one sounds stupid, third one sounds convincing, and last one... that's a good question... looks we'll find out soon!

~**Deathsilver**: I know! And I was thinking the same thing but Senpai told me to think outside the box...

~**Dragonheart967**: True, true... ?_? will tell Senpai.

~**Piratedude35**: Maybe he is, after all he is over 100 years old after all so who knows what techniques he's been hiding...

~**Alienstrikehero**: Senpai told me to think outside the box. You should too...

~**Unseen Constant**: Don't worry; Senpai is not doing the fight. Instead he's doing the audience and what they're saying during Negi's fight with Death Specs.

~**Redfang119**: Arigatou and gomen about cutting it off... Senpai just loves to drop the bomb on people when you least expect it...

?_?: Well, that's all of them. Ah! I know! ?_? should tell Senpai he did his Reviews so Senpai would say "?_? is a Good Boy-..."

*BOOM*

Ignisha: Stop acting like Tobi, dammit! Hn.

Naruto: That was... amusing...

Asuna: I'll say... Ignisha doesn't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima!...

Ignisha: And start!

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A: ReMiX

* * *

Episode 14: Cat Fight over Whiskers... And a Memory Thought Lost

* * *

"Match 7... BEGIN!"

As soon as those words were said, Negi immediately brought his hands up, chanting a spell in his head. _"First... to protect my chin...! Cantus Bellax...! DEFLEXIO!"_

Taking notice of this, Takamichi took a stance.

Suddenly, Negi slammed his foot onto the ground, using Shundou to cross the stage at a short time and get behind Takamichi, shocking said glasses. "Oh...?"

"_I-... I did it! I got behind Takamichi! Though a lot of something hit and blew away the Deflexio...!"_

Ignoring it, Negi turned around and took his Kung-Fu stance again, intending to knock Takamichi out. That is, before noticing that Takamichi had his hands out of his pockets.

"_H-his hands are out of his pockets! Takamichi's technique can't be used close-up... then this-..."_

Using another Shundou, Negi took another step behind Takamichi as he used a regular punch. Negi quickly noticed his mistake of being too far and quickly turned around, wanting to make it in time.

"_Be in time...! Hakkyokuken Vajra Eight Style...!"_

Flipping over, Negi did a hard chop at Takamichi-...

"_Hon Shin Kou Ryuu! _(Flipping Dragon Descend)_...!"_

-... Which Takamichi blocked. As he blocked, Takamichi noticed a fist and raised a palm to block it as Negi ducked and elbowed Takamichi.

"_Kou Kai Mon!_ (Hard Open Gate)_...!"_

* * *

(Spectators...)

"Wow! Shundou success!" Both Kotarou and Chamo yelled out as Naruto whistled. Asuna watched in awe as Negi started to put up a fight against Takamichi and managed to drive him back. Ku Fei grinned as the Kung Fu taught to Negi was starting to bring him closer to winning.

Looking at Chisame, Naruto noticed that she was closely watching the match, her eyes determined to figure out the mysteries of the tournament. He sighed.

"Two Shundous in a row!" Chamo yelled, making Kotarou yelp in excitement.

Naruto winced as Negi used a single Sagitta Magica to force Takamichi back again, only to move in closer again the strike. Tuning out of everything and everyone outside of his thoughts, Naruto focused his attention at Negi.

"_Wow, so this is how Negi fights as a Combat Mage huh?"_

(He learned about the two different Type of Mage before the Tournament)

"_**Hn... you gotta admit, that kid's got guts to attack a defending person..."**_

Naruto grinned as Negi continued to attack. What happened next made Naruto widened his eyes.

* * *

(Fight...)

"_I'll finish it with this...! Convergentia Fulguralis! 1...! 2...! 3...!"_

Three orbs of lightning surrounded Negi's hand as he moved in for the finishing blow.

"_Now, my original technique! Naming... Ku Kamo..."_

With that, he planted his fist onto Takamichi's stomach, the lightning spell spinning around his arm and making a mini lighting tornado.

"_Rai Ka Hou Ken!"_

The blast blew Takamichi spinning off the arena and onto the water, bouncing off like a human pebble. Takamichi landed and crashed into the water, creating a huge splash and mist.

* * *

(Spectators...)

Everyone stared at Negi with wide eyes and popping eyes.

Kazumi tried to sort things out as she watched until she shook her head. "Wha... Wha-wha-... what... what was that just now! A horrific hit form Contestant Negi! Contestant Takamichi was blown away as if he was hit by a truck! Was that also Chinese Kenpo! Wh-what a horrifying young man!"

* * *

(Spectators...)

A man with dark brown hair stood with his mouth open and a face saying "WTF". "What... the... hell... Just who is that Negi kid anyway!"

The young man with short black hair next to him shrugged. "Hell if I know, Hishin-senpai but that kid has some punch if it was regular Kung Fu..."

Hishin turned to his Kouhai and frowned. "What did I say about calling me 'Senpai' Nione (pronounced Ni-Won)?"

Nione sweat-dropped. "Uh... Perdón..."

Hishin nodded. "That's what I thought..."

Unknown to them, several girls were stealing glances at them and blushing.

"Hey, you ever get the feeling that you're being stripped merely by gazes...?"

"I was gonna ask the very same thing Sen-... Hishin-san..."

* * *

(On the other side of grounds...)

Naruto felt his eyes widen as he saw Takamichi walk on water. _"What the hell, he can use Chakra!"_

"_**Not really, it's similar to Chakra, but it's not... Actually, I'm not so sure, it's like he's using Chakra, but he's not..."**_

"_Well? Which is it!"_

"_**Don't look at me you idiot! I may have been around long, but I don't have perfect memory like those monkeys Uchiha does!"**_

"_Ugh..."_

Naruto shook off the connection just as Takamichi used another "air" uppercut on Negi.

* * *

(Technique Explainers...)

Both Jiraiya and Goutokuji lifted their eyes, knowing that just happened.

"Ah, so it really is that..."

Chachamaru gazed at the two, confused. "Did you notice something, Goutokuji-san, Jiraiya-san?"

Jiraiya grinned. "Hoh? For Takami to know that technique sure is surprising. To be able to use Iaiken..."

Chachamaru blinked. "I'm sorry, I am not following..."

Goutokuji smiled. "To put it simple, similarly to the iai pulling of the sword, Contestant Takahata is using a similar technique that uses, not swords, but the iai pulling of the fist, which, as Jiraiya-san said, called 'Iaiken'..."

"I... Iaiken, is it...?"

"Yes, he probably uses his pockets as replacement as the replacement for the scabbard, and carries out punches faster than the eyes can see..." Goutokuji explained.

Jiraiya smirked. "Man, but for him to use that... How much has Takami been training since I last saw him?"

* * *

(Spectators...)

"Negi!"

Naruto and Asuna yelled out in unison as Negi got hit square in the chest, blown back at the sudden use of Iaiken. Naruto gritted his teeth as Takamichi tripped Negi as said kid tried to use Shundou again. Ignoring his fellow classmates' rants about how the Iaiken was used by Takamichi, he focused on how Takamichi himself explained how he came to learn the uses of Iaiken.

* * *

(Fight...)

"You see Negi-kun, I had a certain person who taught me the ways of Iaiken. Well, he could very well be counted as my Master, but he taught me nevertheless. In addition, he was also a companion of your father, Nagi..."

Negi blinked. "F-father's companion...?"

Takamichi nodded. "Why yes. See, he's the person on the right side end of the picture you received form Eishun-san... heh... he was a nice person... Everything that happened today, has made me happy, Negi-kun..."

"Eh...?"

Takamichi smiled. "You certainly are the son of the Nagi that I admired... I wouldn't have it any other way for my match to commence... I've realized from exchanging hits from you that you have indeed become a splendid man. That's why I'm going to show you a bit of my seriousness from now on..."

* * *

(Spectators)

"Hoh? He's gonna use that?"

Both Asuna and Naruto looked at Eva. "Huh?"

* * *

(Fight)

Takamichi stretched out his hands and covered it with energy.

"'Magic' in the left hand... 'Ki' in the right hand..."

Takamichi then proceeded to combine the two.

"Combine...!"

* * *

(Spectators)

*BOOM*

Naruto widened his eyes as the air pressure grew, blowing away from the two fighters.

"_The hell! Takamichi-san knows Chakra!"_

A loud clang was heard. _"What's wrong Kyuubi?"_

"_**Of course! How could I forget about the simplest explanation of Chakra and Kanka!"**_

"_K-... Kanka...?"_

"_**Yeah, Kanka. It's very similar to Chakra that it could even be called Chakra. It's an alternative energy that most fighters who knows of it use if they cannot utilize either Magic or Ki properly. By combining both Magic and Ki, they are able to use Kanka. Kanka enables the user to greatly 'upgrade' his/her body, very similarly to Nature Chakra, and use it to power up...! I can't believe I forgot all about that!"**_

Naruto gulped. _"So either way, Negi's screwed?"_

"_**More like toasted like a roasted chicken in the barnyard..."**_

"… _What…?"_

"_**Don't look at me, even I have no idea what the hell I just said…"**_

Naruto sighed as he watched Takamichi jumped into the air and twirled, facing the ground diagonally and facing Negi at the same time. Suddenly, a huge beam of light appeared and crashed down. As soon as the beam crashed, Naruto saw a bright light and then darkness, as a Flashback came in.

*SHOOM*

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

...

... Sounds...

... Sound of the waves...

Water...

A figure opened its eyes to see the waves and water crashing onto the pier.

"_Wh-where am I...?"_

Looking at its reflection on the water, it saw itself with blonde spiky hair and three whisker-like markings on each side of his cheeks. He, himself, was around 8 or 9 years of age. He was wearing a dark blue version of a sailor's uniform for boys. His shorts of many pockets reached all the way below his knees. His shoes were that of Mages and have spirals on it. He knew who he was; he just didn't know how to admit it. After all, it's not every day that your eyes are red when it's supposed to be blue.

"_The hell... Is this... me...?"_

The boy raised his hand even as if he heard sounds coming from behind him.

"Alright... 'Magic' on the left hand... 'Ki' on the right... and then... put them together like-..."

*BOOM*

"Uwah!"

"Wrong, wrong... Listen up Takamichi, clear up your mind. At this rate, it'll take you five years at most."

"H-hai...!"

The boy continued to stare at his hand. _"Where am I...? Why am I here...? How did I get here...?"_

"Yo, how's Hime doing today?"

"Nagi-san! Minna! Ohayou!"

The boy brought his hand down and looked up into the stars. He was tuned out from the rest of the world until he felt something behind him more powerful than the previous one.

"Oh!"

"Ahahaha, you're falling behind Takamichi-kun...!"

"Amazing, as expected from Hime, huh?"

The boy turned around to see a total of seven people behind him. One was fairly tall and had dark spiked hair. He wore a black turtle-neck long-sleeved shirt and glasses. The man next to him had dark-blue hair with a pony tail and wore a Mage's cloak. The two men next to them were fairly similar to be called son and father, but not fairly enough. The younger one had a slight spiked hair also and wore a collared shirt with a tie. The other man also had a slightly spiked hair but in a darker shade and had a slight beard to complete it. He also wore glasses and was smoking a cigar.

The next three people were the ones who were familiar to him the most. _"I... know those people... How...?"_

One of them had scarlet hair with a patch of black underneath. He had reddish-brown eyes and a v-necked shirt. He also wore a Mage's cloak. Another had red hair, he had green eyes, and was fairly the second tallest. He wore what looked like Shinobi clothing and was also around his late 30's. The girl sitting on the pier had orange hair tied into two ponytails on each side. She also wore a sailor's uniform, but one made for girls.

The boy gazed at the girl as she shook her head in denial, pointing at the man, who is known as Nagi, as she wanted him as a partner.

He watched as the men discussed with themselves and after some time had pass, the men settled down.

"Hey Hime, where's Naruto?"

"Naruto...? He's over there..."

Naruto, who he is now named, felt all eyes on him as he clapped his hands together, pumping energy into them both.

Suddenly, raw energy came out in the form of red and blue as the men shocked.

"What the! Aw, come on!"

"Ahahaha, too bad Takamichi-kun, you're really falling behind now! Ahahahaha!"

"Eh, but who knew that Naruto could use Kanka-..."

"Chakra..."

"Eh?"

Naruto got off the pier and stood up, walking to the group. As he said that single word, he reached the men. Looking up at Nagi, he repeated. "It's Chakra..."

"_I... know this guy... but who is he...?"_

The men blinked and looked at each other while the dark-blue haired one gazed away. "Charka? What's that?"

"Chakra is..."

Naruto paused.

"Jiji said that Chakra was an energy that existed in everything... including animals..."

The smoking man nodded. "I... see... and, who's this 'Jiji'...?"

"..."

Naruto ignored him as he sat down on the pier again, on the opposite side of the girl.

"Ah... Looks like I'm being ignored a lot today..."

"Ahahahaah, oh lighten up will'ya?"

As the men laughed, Naruto looked at the girl for a bit before looking away, gazing across the ocean to see the sun rise. As the sunlight lit, the light shined brightly, ending the flashback.

* * *

(FLASHBACK END)

Naruto blinked as he looked around.

The crowd was cheering as he had a confused look on his face. Looking at the arena, he saw Takamichi lying down, as if he was tired, and both Negi and Kazumi above him, raising both their hands as if Negi won.

"Hey... Negi won?"

Eva looked at him in confusion. "Of course he did, you idiot, weren't you watching?"

Naruto laughed nervously as he sheepishly scratched his head. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Ahahahaha! Te... How did he win...?"

Eva face-faulted as she glared at Naruto. "You're serious..."

Naruto frowned. "Why wouldn't I be...?"

Eva groaned as she left, Naruto in tow. "O-oi! Wait for me!"

As Naruto ran, Ku:Nel smiled underneath his hood. "So... Naruto-kun's memories are finally being unsealed eh...?"

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto ran across the crowd trying to reach Eva but had no avail as he saw most of his classmates coming. Groaning, he used Shinshun and appeared next to them.

"Whew-wee... I thought I was a goner...!"

"Kya! Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto-san, how did you do that?"

Naruto grinned. "Trade's secret."

Looking around, he spotted Takamichi, Setsuna and Asuna discussing something in the corner, saying bye to the girls, he left and headed for the other three.

"Oi, Asuna-chan! Takamichi-san, Setsuna-ch-... What the! A mini Setsuna clone...?"

Mini Setsuna bowed as Naruto inspected her, blushing at the same time. "Hello Naruto-dono, technically I am Setsuna, but call me Chibi Setsuna just the same!"

Naruto blinked as he nodded. "Uh-huh... Wow, you can make clones too?"

Setsuna chuckled. "Actually, more like Shikigami, see I use these papers, write my name on it, and out comes out a chibi version of me or a clone of myself." She explained, holding up the human-shaped papers.

"Cool..."

* * *

(Later...)

"So in other words, Takamichi-san and Chibi Setsuna are gonna go underground to spy on Chao, who the Mahora Magic group suspects is behind the blogs that keeps saying things about Magic and Mages?"

Setsuna and Asuna both nodded as they headed to the contestant room. As they entered, they noticed Eva, Kotarou, and Ku Fei was inside along with Negi. Naruto greeted them as he casually entered, either not knowing, or not caring that only the contestants are allowed to enter.

"Hey Negi, that was pretty wild with that fight and all."

Negi chuckled. "H-hai... I knew that Takamichi was strong, but not that strong, ahaha..."

Suddenly, Naruto had his glaring face on as he closed into Negi. "Te, you know that Takamichi-san was still going easy on ya, don't you? Even if he was proclaiming about going 'serious' and all..."

"I-I know now, alright!"

Naruto sighed as he turned around to see many of his classmates come in. Watching in amusement as Negi was filled with questions about his fight, Naruto walked up to Eva and Asuna to hear Asuna denying about backing up Negi during the fight.

Naruto sweat-dropped as he heard Haruna say something about the fight being "Magical", which Negi and three girls quickly denied to. Sighing he placed a hand on Negi. "Hey cool it, it might be Magic, it might not be. Just be glad that it's one heck of a show, right?"

Haruna nodded, before turning to Naruto, a confused smile on her face. "Speaking of which, I don't know you, I only met you hanging around with Negi-kun and Iincho, but that's all I know..."

Ku Fei nodded as well as Kaede.

"Ah... That's right; I still haven't introduced myself yet, ahaha..."

"I see that you've met my servant..." Eva commented, smirking. Naruto immediately glared at her. "Since when was I your servant, Eva-_sama_!" He said sarcastically.

Eva scoffed. "As if you could deny that. You practically came crawling to me begging to be my servant..."

A tick mark appeared on Naruto. "Oi oi oi, I did NOT come crawling to you asking you to be your servant! I came to you because you promised me to teach me-..." He stopped when he watched Haruna look at him with starry eyes. "Uh..."

Shaking his head, he looked at Negi who was staring at him back. Sighing, he looked back at Asuna and Eva. Looking at Asuna, Naruto was immediately reminded of his flashback. Closing his eyes, he thought about it.

"_I mean... how could I have a memory I thought I never had...?"_

"_**I don't know, I looked though your memories and no matter how far I looked, it said that it's been there for 7 to 8 years..."**_

"_So... I really have met Asuna-chan before...?"_

"_**Hell if I know. It's best that we keep this low for now."**_

"_Hmm... you're right..."_

Feeling a push, he turned around to see a blushing Asuna trying to push him out.

"What the, Asuna-chan, what're you doing?"

A hit on the head made him retreat downwards. "OW! What the hell, what was that for!"

Asuna huffed. "We gotta get ready for our match, so get out so we can get changed! Everyone already left!"

Looking around, Naruto noticed that everyone was indeed gone. Blushing like a madman and running faster than Asuna could push him out, Naruto ran out, before remembering that he had to tell Setsuna something, so ran back.

He ran slower this time so it took more time.

As he came back, he poked his head through, asking at the same time, "Hey Setsuna-chan, I have something to tell yo-..."

The last thing he saw was red before fainting and losing conscious, falling face first as what he saw was Asuna with no bra or panties and Setsuna with a pair of stocking and her clothes on hand. Chamo was on his shoulders putting up a thumb up.

Asuna almost screamed and punched Naruto before noticing that he was already out. Quickly putting on her stockings, she rushed to Naruto's side, Setsuna doing the same.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Takamichi and Chibi Setsuna walked (Or floated in Chibi Setsuna's case) through the sewers.

"Whew... I'm impressed. I never knew that there was such a large drainage system in Underground Mahora..."

Chibi Setsuna nodded. "Yes, I discovered Chao-san and her associates' room in the tower by the Tournament Grounds. But from there on, there's a direct passage leading to this drainage system..." She continued, floating forwards. "In the deep end like this, there's a giant space that looked kinda like a hanger, and a room with lots of machines...!"

"Some sort of research facility?" Takamichi asked.

Chibi Setsuna nodded. "Most likely... I'm not good with machines so I can't say for sure..."

As the two continued talking, they failed to notice a certain blonde girl following them through the undisturbed waters.

* * *

(Later...)

Uzumaki Naruko swam up and lifted her chakra covered body out of the waters, climbing onto the railings. Turning green again, she gagged. "Ugh... someone please remind me to never swim in the sewers again..." She asked nobody.

Shaking her head out of the grossness, she looked at the direction where Chao and Mana took Takamichi and Chibi Setsuna, frowning. Looking down to see Takamichi's cigar box, Naruko sighed, running after them.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"Oi, Whiskers! Wake up!"

Asuna yelled, slapping Naruto on the cheeks to try wake him up. Setsuna gazed at Naruto worryingly as blood continued to seep from his nose and onto his shirt.

"Oi, come on you two, hurry up and get-... Are...?"

Both girls looked up to see Kazumi and a blushing Sayo looking at them. "Ah..."

Before any words were said, Kazumi slowly backed up, her head being the only thing seen. "Ah, sorry, I didn't realize that the three of you were having a moment... My bad, I'll just tell the spectators that the two of you are having a lovey-dovey moment with an unknown blonde haired hottie, got it? Though the guy looks familiar for some reason, see ya!" With that, she left before the two could start.

"W-wait! This isn't-...!"

"Asakura-san!"

The two stayed that way for a second as Naruto regained conscious. "Ugh... what happened...?"

Immediately turning to the one responsible, Asuna started shaking Naruto, waterworks starting. "What the hell did you want that made you come back as we were changing! Now that Asakura has seen this, everyone in the whole school will know this by tomorrow!"

"Ano, Asuna-san, I think Naruto-k-... –san fainted again..." Setsuna commented.

"Ah! Whiskers!" Asuna yelled; releasing Naruto, having said-blonde hit his head on the floor, thus waking him up.

"Ugh, I'm ok...!"

He looked up only to quickly look away, blushing. Both Asuna and Setsuna looked at themselves before screaming and dressing up again. After the two were finished, they helped Naruto up.

"Hey, sorry to bother you guys again, but hurry up, the crowd's getting impatient...!" Kazumi said, appearing once again.

"Ok, ok, hold your horses!" Asuna yelled as she got her Harisen ready. As she left, Naruto grinned. "Good luck Asuna-chan, Setsuna-chan, do your best shots out there, ok?"

A tick mark appeared on Asuna's head. _"Great, not only Negi, but Whiskers here ALSO had to take the easy way out, geez..."_ But a smile appeared on her face all the same.

Setsuna bowed as she left, before a hand grabbed her arm. Turning around, she saw Naruto with a serious look on his face.

"Naruto-sa-..."

"Look Setsuna-chan, I know this isn't the time right not, but... I... I don't care if you're a Hanyou or not. The wings on your back make you look like a... well... an angel... And... I'm... well... we're kinda the same..." He mumbled, before leaving.

"Naruto-sa-..." Setsuna blinked as Naruto vanished in a flash of yellow. She stayed there dazed about what Naruto said before shaking her head. _"This is not the time, I need to focus on my match with Asuna-san...!"_

* * *

(Arena...)

"THANK YOU FOR WAITING EVERYONE!"

The whole male part of the spectators blushed and grinned like a pervert as well as one perverted sage as both Asuna and Setsuna walked up wearing maid clothing as well as their choice of weapons: a fairly large Harisen and a broom stick.

"They're the flowers of this tournament! Contestant Kagurazaka and Contestant Sakurazaki!"

"Chotto-... ASAKURA!" Asuna screamed as Setsuna suddenly looked gloomy.

"Thanks to the appearance of the two incredibly cute high school girls in maid costumes, the crowd goes wild with a different type of anticipation!"

"Wait, Asakura, what's with these clothes!"

"Well the two of you don't have those previous titles or anything, and Chao said to use the cute factor, and there you go!"

Naruto watched in amusement as Asuna demanded her clothes back. He almost shocked as the same hooded man came to him with a smile. Smiling back nervously, Ku:Nel opened his mouth.

"It's been a while... Naruto-kun... You've really grown a lot since I last saw you, fufufu..."

Naruto blinked. "Uh... do I know you...?"

Ku:Nel chuckled. "Oh yes, you may not remember me, but you will in due time..." He said, heading for Asuna.

Naruto raised a brow as Ku:Nel patted Asuna on the head, smiling all the while.

Asuna freaked out as she brought herself out of Ku:Nel's grasp. "Wh-wh-wh-what the hell are you doing all of a sudden!"

Eva shocked as she found out who Ku:Nel really was. "N-no... it can't be... Y-you're...!"

Ku:Nel smiled. "Fufu... even if I look close at you, I still can't believe it's you, Asuna-san... You look just like a doll, for you to have grown up into such an energetic and lively girl... It would be the same for you, Naruto-kun. It's been such a long time since I saw the two of you together..."

This time, both Naruto and Asuna raised a brow. That last statement, however, made Eva frown in confusion.

Ku:Nel chuckled. "Seems like you were also blessed with many friends... Gatou Kagura Vandenburg was right in entrusting you to Takamichi-kun..."

Eva frowned as Ku:Nel continued to smile. "Don't think... Try and make yourself into nothingness, Asuna-san... You should be able to do it... be able to do the same thing as Takamichi-kun did..."

Asuna blinked. "D-do the same thing as Takahata-sensei! Wh-what the heck are you talking about! Who are you anyway!"

"O-oi! You!" Eva shouted suddenly. "Wh-what are you doing here! Aren't you being searched everywhere by a lot of people!"

Ku:Nel only smiled as he seemingly disappeared into thin air.

"Eh!"

"What the...!"

"H-he disappeared! Who was that person aru!" Ku Fei shouted. Kaede looked at Eva. "Eva-dono, who was that person just now...?"

Eva only gritted her teeth. "Gu... ridiculous... for me not to notice it until just now... But why...? Anyway, who is that person? That person was a friend of that Bouya's father..."

"Negi-bouzu's...?"

"His name is Al-..."

"Ku:Nel Sanders would be fine, like the tournament stated..." Ku:Nel interrupted, appearing right behind Ku Fei and Kaede, surprising the two of them. _"I didn't even sense him aru..."_

"Please, call me Ku:Nel..."

Eva growled. "Don't screw around with me! Where have you been lazing around all this time!" Eva demanded. "On top of that, how do you know Kagurazaka Asuna and Uzumaki Naruto!"

Ku:Nel blinked. "You mean you don't know, Evangeline? Well, that makes it all the more fun for you to figure out, especially Naruto-kun's..."

Naruto blinked. _"Mines...?"_

Ku:Nel chuckled. "After all, it is a S-E-C-R-E-T!"

"Kuh!" Eva ticked off, trying hard to keep her anger in check. _"That's right...personality wise, this person's... even worse than Nagi...!"_

Ku:Nel smiled before turning to Asuna. "Now then, Asuna-san, you want power, do you not? In order to protect Negi-kun... I'll lend a bit of my power to you... So that nobody would have to die in front of you again..."

"Eh...?"

Ku:Nel only smiled as he headed for Naruto.

Asuna raised a brow as she walked up to the arena. _"What was with that person? Going on and on about something I don't get... And he's a friend of Negi's father?"_

Setsuna, who was also walking up the stage, was also thinking about the mysterious man. _"That man just now wasn't some random person... And if he was an ally of Negi-sensei's father, then that means he would've been friends with Ojou-sama's father, Eishun-sama..."_

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"Oh shoot, we're late!"

Kotarou yelled out as he and Negi ran for the grounds. "Ah, it's gonna start!" Negi yelled out. The two stopped in front of a huge crowd. Groaning, they put up their disguises and went in, stopping in between two familiar people. "Eh..."

"Keh!"

* * *

(Fight...)

Asuna walked up to the center and faced Setsuna, said-swordswoman doing the same. Asuna grinned.

"Alright, Shishou, here I go!"

Setsuna nodded. "Okay!"

"_Remember now, turn yourself into nothingness, Asuna-san..."_

"Wha-..."

"_The world in your left hand, yourself in your right hand, the world and yourself are one, yourself is merely a window -..."_

"Cho-chotto matte yo (Just wait a minute)! Don't just suddenly talk to me in my head...! I can't understand all this confusing stuff!"

"_Well... I suppose it means for you to simply blank out..."_

"Ah... I-if it's blanking out, then I'm good at that, but..."

"Alright then, Round 8... START!"

Asuna suddenly burst forward with new energy, faster than before, and clashed her Harisen onto Setsuna's broom, creating a small shock wave.

"_Th-this is...!"_

"_Wha... Is this me...?"_

Asuna looked at herself for a bit before shrugging. _"Ah, what the heck, here we go!"_ She thought; attacking Setsuna as the two clashed. With that, the two began trading blows and slashes as they were also able to counter each other.

"The match between Contestant Kagurazaka and Contestant Sakurazaki begins with anticipation but… This is…!"

"_No way… I can catch up to her now!"_

"_As I thought… this is… But I have to test it first…!"_

As soon as Setsuna thought up those words, she vanished with a quick Shundou. Asuna took notice of this and suddenly had the vision of seeing Setsuna coming at her. Almost on instincts, she lifted up her Harisen and blocked Setsuna's attack. The two then continued to trade blows.

"_I knew it… it's not just her eyesight, her body itself is following my every movement!"_ Setsuna thought as she barely blocked Asuna's attack, before swooping in to attack. Asuna blocked it and stepped to the side, countering. Setsuna herself barely dodged as she lowered herself. _"Not only that, but her speed's improving as well…!"_ She then bent her knew and shot it up, lifting Asuna off the grounds.

Setsuna jumped back to her feet and lifted herself to Asuna's level and attacked in the air. The two then parried blow after blow again; attacking, blocking, and evading. With a final slash, they landed back on the ground.

* * *

(Spectators)

"Holy-... this is kinda rough Senpai!"

*TWITCH*

"What did I just say about calling me 'Senpai', you idiot!" Hishin yelled, rubbing his fist against Nione's skull.

"Ah! GOMEN GOMEN SENPAI! NIONE IS SORRY!"

Hishin huffed as his phone rang. "Huh...?" He answered. "Hishin he-... Ah! My deepest apologies! Y-yes! Yes... yes... wh-what...? Uh-huh... Nh... Got it, you can count on us!"

He hanged up as Nione looked up, tears in his eyes. "So who was it?"

Hishin pointed a finger on his lips. "Later..."

Nione nodded as he stared back at the match.

"Neh, Hishin-senpai, how is it that there's a Shinmei Ryuu user and a girl who can use the Magic Cancel ability here...?"

Hishin shrugged. "I don't know, but Kagurazaka-san looks pretty strong..."

"Eh...? I think the Shinmei-chan's pretty strong, though..."

Hishin narrowed his eyes. "Is that a bet I'm sensing...?"

Nione grinned.

"It's a bet..."

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

Naruto watched in anticipation as the two began fighting. He watched as Setsuna had Asuna up in the air and nearly nosebleed from the sight of the two's lingerie. He quickly cleared it though as the two girls landed. He listened as Kazumi started stating about how this battle was raising more popularity.

"Why! Why does Kagurazaka have this sort of physical ability! Simply because she's a brute strength baka doesn't cut it!"

Naruto turned to Eva as Ku:Nel popped out of nowhere, again, and stated that all that display was Asuna's natural ability. Naruto raised a brow at that as Eva started questioning the questionable man. Naruto sighed as Ku:Nel suddenly started a bet, that if Setsuna won, then Ku:Nel will share every information about Asuna…

"… and about Naruto-kun's _real_ inheritance as well…"

Naruto opened his eyes wide, turning to Ku:Nel as said-man began stating the occasion of if Setsuna loses, which turns out to be-…

"WAAAIT! What the hell is that!"

Naruto almost gulped his air supply and chocked as Ku:Nel brought out what looked like a school's swimsuit. Naruto quickly covered his mouth as he felt a laugh coming in. Quickly shaking the feeling off, mostly out of fear of Eva turning her anger at him, Naruto quickly turned his attention to the match.

* * *

(Fight…)

Setsuna and Asuna continued to par blows as the two seemed to be at a stalemate.

"_She still had many useless movements, but they are still great maneuvers…"_ A slash made a small cut. _"… And painful…"_

Meanwhile, Asuna was having thoughts of her own as she fought. _"Wh-why am I moving so fast! And it's a little different from the feeling I'm getting from receiving Magic from Negi… but… with this… I can… I can prove that I can be…"_

Something caught her eyes as she took a peak at the Contestant's Area to see if Negi was there, but instead, found the same boy who asked to be her partner the day before, watching intensively at her fight as the boy stood next to Eva and Ku:Nel.

Grinning, she stopped and turned, pointing at Naruto.

"YOU BETTER BE WATCHING THIS, WHISKERS! I'M GONNA PROVE THAT I CAN BE YOUR PARTNER, GOT IT!" She said out loud.

Loud enough for the whole grounds to hear as a matter of fact. At that, the entire area went silent as they tried to register what Asuna just said, Naruto included. The only thing that was heard was a loud pounding on table and loud laugh by a certain 53-yr-old white haired man.

"Oh my~… Is this a brave confession during the middle of the match I'm hearing…? Now that's what I call guts!" Kazumi shouted into the mic, several huge TV screens coming out of nowhere at the top of the roofs. "And who's the lucky guy!"

The screen suddenly changed to a face of a blonde, spiky haired 16-yr-old boy with whisker markings on his cheeks, his eyes blue and his face now colored the same color as tomatoes. The majority of the girls immediately squealed and screamed at how cute and hot the boy was, as said-Blondie began blushing brighter and brighter until it became that of one that is unrivaled to that of a certain Hyuuga and a certain Miyazaki.

"I don't know about you folks, but if that bold confession doesn't work, then I might take my chances!"

"Wha-…! N-no! You're WRONG! That wasn't what I meant!" Asuna screamed in embarrassment. _"Oh man, not in front of the crowds again…!"_

Kazumi smirked. "Ohohohoho…Then what does it mean…?" She asked; a sly coming in.

As Asuna was about to answer, she suddenly felt depleted and exhausted. "Ah…"

"_Seems like you're out of gas… Well, it can't be helped as this is your first time doing this…"_

"Keh… You again…"

"_Now… Mind doing what I suggested earlier…?"_

"B-but… I still don't get any of it…"

"_It's ok, just do it…"_

"Um… O-ok, well, let's see… Uh, Magic on the left hand… Chi on the right hand…"

Suddenly, a bright light and energy filled Asuna as soon as she brought the two foreign energy together. "Gya…! I-it came out again…"

Setsuna shocked. _"There's no mistaking it… that's definitely the same combat style as Takahata-sensei… The 'Kanka' technique…!"_

* * *

(Spectators…)

"Wha- Impossible! 'Magic Ki Synthesis' took Takamichi years to learn at my resort! For her to do it that easily!"

"Yes… Takamichi sure worked hard… It's a highly difficult technique that allows the user to obtain amazing powers by combining both Ki and Magic together and melding one's inner body with the outside…"

"_**And thus, the power obtained by combining two incredible powers is incredible, like you saw with that Glasses…"**_ Kyuubi continued to Naruto.

"_I get it… so in other words, it's similar to Chakra…"_

"_**Not just similar, it's too similar that it can also be called each other. Kanka, when seen in our world, will be immediately called Chakra. Chakra, in this world, will be immediately called as Kanka. You catching up with this or what?"**_

"_Yeah, I get it…"_

Naruto cut the connection as he watched Eva try to pry answers off of Ku:Nel, but to no avail. Hearing sound of people fighting, he turned to see Asuna and Setsuna fight harder and longer than before.

A loud "WHAT!" made him turn his head to Ku:Nel and Eva just in time to see Ku:Nel state the higher bet.

"Information… of the Thousand Master… Nagi Springfield…"

"_Nagi Sping-… isn't that Negi's dad or something?"_

"_**Nagi Springfield… shoulda known when we met that kid…"**_

"_You know Negi's dad?"_

"_**Eh, heard about him once… Pretty bad-ass if you ask me… That guy had about the same power level as your blasted father…"**_

"_Hmm… cool…"_

Naruto watched in amazement as Ku:Nel started to create the occasion for Eva's lost. And it appeared to be-...

"STOP SCREWING AROUND!"

Eva screamed in embarrassment and anger. Ku:Nel was holding a sailor's uniform, a pair of glasses, and cat ear, a gleam seen in his eyes. Seeing those three things, Naruto couldn't hold it in and began laughing, clutching his sides in pain.

Eva immediately turned to him, her Youki pouring onto her fellow blonde. **"And what is it that you find FUNNY, Uzumaki...?"**

Naruto only kept laughing. "Ahahahaha! S-sorry, haha, d-dammit... Gehe, can't... Argh, my ribs! Hahahaha, it hurts! It hurts! Hahahahahahaha!"

Ku:Nel smiled as he put everything away. "Fufufufu, so Naruto-kun... You're Evangeline's new student? To be her student, you must have something... Not including your burden though..."

Naruto frowned hearing that. "How the hell do you know about _him_...?"

Ku:Nel smiled. "I knew about him for a long time..."

The two of them were having a staring show down as Eva, Chamo and Chachazero looked between them, confused. Ku:Nel smiled again as Naruto crossed his arms and looked back at the match.

"I noticed that you were watching this particular match intensively. After that outburst by Asuna-san, I take it that the two of you are dating?"

Naruto immediately blushed and stuttered out, "I-I'm not dating Asuna-chan and she's not my girlfriend!"

Ku:Nel smiled. "Then both of them?"

This made Naruto blush more.

"Well, if it is, then I hope you know what you are doing, because the two of them seem to come with a special 'package', especially Asuna-san..."

Naruto only ignored him and watched the match.

* * *

(Match...)

The two girls continued to clash as they appeared to be in a stalemate... again.

The tow were so engrossed at beating each other, they haven't noticed that the guy of their affections were staring very intently as if he was trying to strip them.

The two continued to parry as they had different thoughts in their minds.

"_But how can an ordinary person like Asuna-san use 'Kanka'...? Not that it matters, this talent of hers is depending solely on the way she's trained...!"_

"_Seems like I'm kinda flowing with power...! I didn't really think I could beat Setsuna-san, but with this, I can, and prove to Whiskers that I can...!"_

They continued to parry blows until Asuna got another mind message.

"_Asuna-san..."_

"Wah...! Wh-what is it Ku:Nel-san? I'm in a middle of something right now...!"

"_It's alright, I'm just here to tell you that Setsuna-san is underestimating you..."_

"Eh? H-how...?"

"_Never mind that... Just know that Setsuna-san is holding back, and with this, you can use it as an advantage. Do exactly as I say..."_

"E-eh...! W-wait...!"

"_Look, here she comes. Quickly lower you head and swing your left hand up...!"_

"Uh... r-right...!"

"_After you left hand makes contact, place your right shoulder out in front and dive into her... Do it... NOW!"_

"Uh... R-right shoulder...?"

With that, she did exactly just that. As Setsuna swished her right arm, Asuna ducked and swung her left arm up, striking Setsuna. As soon as her Harisen made contact, Asuna forward her shoulder and shouldered Setsuna, making her stumble.

"_Now, swing down your Harisen..."_

"Uh... right...!"

With that, she swung her Harisen down and managed to pin Setsuna down. "Eh...?"

Setsuna blinked before twirling around, knocking Asuna's Harisen to the side and getting back to her feet, grabbing her broomstick at the same time. "Th-that was amazing Asuna-san!"

"W-wait...! Setsuna-san...! Th-that wasn't-...!"

Suddenly, Asuna felt a peak in her power and she plunged forward, fighting Setsuna even faster than before. Setsuna noticed and decided to go straight for the offence, swinging her broom towards Asuna.

"_Here it comes, squat down and spin to the right...!"_

"Eh! Wh-wait...!"

Not waiting for a response, Asuna just went for the advice and squatted, knocking Setsuna back a bit. Before Asuna could continued, Setsuna went back on track and attacked, making them go back to a stalemate.

The two continued clashing as Kazumi continued on.

"C-contestant Kagurazaka with her Harisen made of unknown metal is slowly suppressing Contestant Sakurazaki with her deck of attacks! Will she be able to take control at this rate!"

"OOOOIII! Sakurazaki Setsuna!"

Setsuna paused for a bit to look at the direction the voice was coming from.

* * *

(Spectators...)

Naruto watched in amusement as Eva continued to stretch Ku:Nel's mouth, shouting out that Setsuna should use her Shinmei Ryuu techniques and get it over with.

"Don't be fooled you idiot! It's just this guy over here giving hints! Hey Al! Stop giving out advices to Kagurazaka via telepathy!"

Ku:Nel only continued laughing as he shrugged, Kaede trying to stop Eva from stretching the mysterious man's mouth. "A-anyway, just win already, alright! If you dare lose... **I will make you feel the same, no, even worse humiliation than me, given from me personally... That's right, and right in front of your precious Ojou-sama, too...!"**

"N-NANI~!" Setsuna screamed as images of Eva torturing Setsuna in ways that any girls would find horrifying. The worst thing was that it was in front of Ojou-sama, too.

"I would kill to see that..." Jiraiya commented, immediately writing this idea down in his "trusty" notebook, unaware of the people staring at him.

* * *

(Fight...)

Setsuna frowned as she continued batting away the blows.

"_Nnh... if possible, I didn't want to use the Shinmei Ryuu techniques in front of a huge audience... But, it can't be helped... Besides, Asuna-san worked hard to get this far, it would be rude if I don't fight seriously now... Plus those images that Eva-san gave me are giving me the shivers..."_ She added, shivering.

Asuna on the other hand was dealing with problems of her own.

"_Now then, next-..."_

"Ah... Cho-chotto matte yo, Ku:Nel-san!"

"_... Is something wrong Asuna-san...?"_

"W-well... just that... Don't give me anymore advices..."

"_Hmm... May I ask why?"_

"W-well... it would just be unfair if I was fighting with advices given to me that aren't my own moves..."

"_But don't you want to win?"_

"Eh...? B-but... There will be no meaning to all this fighting if I don't do it with my own strength...! If I don't do this on my own, then I won't be able to get through my own weakness! And to also prove to Whiskers... So please... let me do this on my own...!"

"_...Very well... But then what about Negi-kun...?"_

That made Asuna think as Setsuna prepared a technique.

"Asuna-san! I'm going to get serious!" _"Shinmei Ryuu Ougi! Zankuushou San!"_

Setsuna swung her arm full of Ki and threw it like a meteor. Asuna covered her eyes from the blow, still thinking about what Ku:Nel said.

Meanwhile, Setsuna was high above her. _"Ougi...!"_

Asuna looked up just in time to see the broom over her head, something triggering against her memories, unlocking yet, another memory.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

"Yo Takamichi... could you give me a light? It's going to be... my last smoke..."

A slightly bearded man breathed out a puff of smoke before smiling. "Ah... sweet..." The man then smirked. "Now what are you waiting for? Go on... I'll somehow manage here by myself..."

The view changed to reveal a middle aged man with a slight beard and glasses. His hair is light in color and slightly spiked. All over his suit was blood, _his_ blood, a whole where the injury should be. The man struggled to move as he smiled as the girl behind the young man in front of him.

"What's wrong, Ojou-chan...? Are you crying? You rarely cry... usually crying only in front of Naruto-kun... Haha... For you to cry in front of us... that's a first..."

Takamichi trembled as the man in front of him was losing his life little by little. "M-master..."

"Hehe... I'm happy..." The man then turned to Takamichi. "Takamichi, about her memories... erase the parts about me, will'ya?"

"Sniff..."

"Wh-what are you talking about master!"

"Heh, she won't be needing it anymore..."

"No..."

The two men turned to the orange haired girl who was grasping his cigar hand.

"Nagi is gone... N-naruto is gone... Now Ojii-san too... N-no..." The girl whispered, trembling so much that it was visible, tears rolling off her cheeks.

The man smiled as he rested a hand on the girl's head. "Live a happy life, Ojou-chan... You have that right...?"

The girl clenched harder, tears flowing faster and harder as her face is now revealed to be Asuna.

"NO! Gatou-san, you can't! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!"

* * *

(FLASHBACK END)

"_ZAN GAN KEN!"_

*CLANG*

Setsuna widened her eyes as a large butcher sword suddenly appeared on Asuna's hands. Tears flowed out of Asuna's eyes as she swung her over-sized sword, slicing the broom in half. Setsuna threw the now broken broom stick away as she went into a defensive stance, waiting for Asuna to make her move.

"O-oi! A-asuna, that thing isn't allow-...!"

Asuna ignored Kazumi as seeing Setsuna made more images flash through her mind, settling with the kiss between said Hanyou and Naruto. Asuna raised her sword.

"How'd you like that kiss with Whiskers...?"

"Eh...?"

Setsuna asked; a confused expression on her face as a blank expression from Asuna stared at her.

"Wh-... Oh my, the drama continues! Seems like Contestant Sakurazaki had the first chance to taste the mysterious Blondie's lips, creating a Love Triangle between the three! But then again... Oi, Asuna, you listening!"

Asuna continued to ignore Kazumi as she stepped closer. She growled. "I could have gotten that kiss... But you just had to get in the way..." Asuna said; the sword now over her head. "I bet you just love to suck his lips, huh...?"

Setsuna blinked. "Eh...?"

Asuna gritted her teeth, swinging her sword. "Keep your lips off of my NARU-KUN!"

A tick mark appeared on Setsuna's head. "_Your_ Naru-kun! What the hell are you talking abo-...!" Setsuna blinked as the sword that was just above Asuna's head a split second ago was now above _hers_...

"SAKURAZAKI/SETSUNA(-chan)/SE-CHAN!"

Setsuna step to the left and grabbed Asuna from under her arms, somersaulting in the air.

"_Shinmei Ryuu! Ukigumo Tsumujiisen!"_

There was a small explosion as Asuna and her sword slammed onto the ground. Naruto immediately jumped over the fence and ran across the water. Kazumi, taking notice of this, immediately shocked.

"OH! Seems like the Blonde Hottie can walk on water! That makes the second one! What has this come to!"

Setsuna sighed as she landed on Asuna. _"Naruto-kun... With what right do I have to have him...?"_

"Ah... Contestant Kagurazaka is down!"

* * *

(Technique Explainers...)

"Eh, so the chick is a Shinmei Ryuu user like Eishun, eh...?" Jiraiya whispered to himself as Chachamaru asked Goutokuji to exactly what Setsuna used against Asuna.

"W-well, it seems to be a grappling move from Contestant Sakurazaki... I have no idea what it is exactly, but it was exceedingly splendid... Though they did roll over two times right...?"

Jiraiya shrugged as Kazumi started stating that the buster sword that Asuna now wielded was confirmed as real and, thus, is disqualified.

* * *

(Arena)

Asuna blinked her eyes just as Kazumi yelled out: "Thus the winner is Conestant Sakurazaki!"

"S-setsuna-san... J-just now... I...?"

"Asuna-chan! Setsuna-chan!"

Both the girls turned to the waters, only to bug out their eyes to see Naruto running towards them on _water_. "N-naruto-kun! S-since when could you walk on water!"

Naruto shrugged. "Comes with being a Ninja..." He whispered. Jumping on the arena, Naruto helped the two up. "But man. Where did that buster sword come from, Asuna-chan?"

Asuna blinked. "What buster swo-... Wh-WHOA! Wh-where the hell did this come from!" Asuna yelled, holding the buster sword that she just recently found out.

"_You mean you didn't even notice it untill now...?"_ Setsuna and Naruto both thought.

* * *

(Spectators...)

Hishin had his eyes bulged out as Nione had his mouth open in awe. Hishin slumped his head as he dug into his wallet, taking out 10,000 Yen (Roughly $100) and giving it to Nione, who grinned.

At the other side of the field, Eva shivered a bit before sinking onto her knees. "Ah... I... I won... I won the bet... Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah..."

Both Chamo and Chachazero sweat-dropped. "Didn't like that at all, didn't you... Well, she was cornered up by all the answers Ku:Nel said..." Chamo commented as Chachazero said, "That's great, Master..."

Ku:Nel chuckled as Eva started to gather up herself. "F-... Fuhahaha! H-how was that you fool! It doesn't matter if it was a bet or not! It was foolish of you to try and win against me!"

Ku:Nel smiled. "Well, it didn't matter anyway... The view of seeing your panicked face was all the satisfaction I needed..."

"Wha-...! You bastard! So that was your plan all along!" Eva yelled, swinging Ku:Nel's head back and forth as said man laughed. "I would have given you the information either way...!"

"Why you son of a bitch! Coming all the way here just to play around with me again!"

Chamo, Chachazero, Kaede and Ku Fei sweat-dropped at the two "playing". "Nice personality..." Chamo commented. "When it comes to pissing people off to death, that guy is the best..." Chachazero commented.

Ku:Nel suddenly reached over and grabbed Eva by her collar, holding her in front of him.

"Now now, even if you are the strongest out of all of us, you being very unladylike..."

"H-hey! Baka, let me go! Besides, where is that information you promised!"

"I'll give it as soon as the trouble is over. Say, after the festival?"

"Stop screwing around!"

Ku:Nel frowned this time. "Dear, dear, you have been waiting for 15 years. What's two or three more days?"

"Sh-shut up..." Eva said, defeated. Ku:Nel sighed. "Very well, I might as well give you a hint. Nagi is..."

* * *

(Arena)

"I'm sorry Setsuna-san!"

Both Setsuna and Naruto looked at Asuna as if she has lost it, before realizing that she was apologizing for earlier.

"I-I'm sorry about all that happened! I-I don't know what the heck just happened to me...! I mean, I just had some sort of vision of something... But... But I still ended up almost seriously hurting Setsuna-san!"

"_She does remember what happened, but she doesn't remember where that sword came from...?"_ Naruto thought.

"Awoo... How am I supposed to be a good partner when I... Ugh, I'm sorry Setsuna-san! I'm really-..."

*FLICK*

"Wha...?"

Asuna held her forehead as she stared at Setsuna in confusion.

"Don't be silly Asuna-san. Do you really think that something will happen to me with that sort of mental breakdown? Besides, if you really want to hurt me, you would be needing more training."

"Don't encourage her, Setsuna-chan..." Naruto cut in.

Setuna smiled as Asuna smiled back. The two then looked at Naruto before remembering what was said during the match and blushed, looking away. Naruto sighed and shrugged in confusion as Asuna and Setsuna shook hands as a vow to train harder than before.

"Oh! Is this a handshake of friendship! Wow, and I thought a Love-Triangle has just been born! Not that this is bad; but the Handshake of Friendship has been made! Too bad we couldn't find out who the Blondie likes more..."

Naruto immediately blushed as Setsuna and Asuna both turned to Kazumi, shouting, "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Kazumi waved her hand. "Yeah, keep saying that..."

The two girls both glared at the announcer as Naruto tried to have them go to the contestant area. As they arrived, Asuna noticed something. "Are, Ku:Nel-san isn't here?"

It was Kaede who answered. "Iyaa... Ku:Nel-dono left somewhere, de gozaru..."

Asuna sighed. "Geez... and there was a lot of stuffs I wanted to ask him too..."

"What's wrong?" Setsuna asked. Asuna turned to Setsuna. "Just now, I thought I felt like I just remembered something important..."

"You mean when your bulky buster sword appeared?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yeah... Something... incredibly important... I don't remember it anymore, though..." Asuna said, fighting back small tears. Naruto frowned at this.

"_Then... I'm not the only one..."_

"_**Yep... Must be something weird between the two of you..."**_

"_But I'm sure I saw Asuna-chan in my Flashback too... does that mean that we're both tied into somethin'...?"_

"_**Hell if I know. All I know for sure is that we gotta talk to this Ku:Nel guy or the Headmaster for more details..."**_

"_Nn... You're right..."_

Naruto shook his head as Kazumi announced the 9th battle between Yamashita Keiichi and Eva. Naruto immediately his attention to Eva who was bumping a thanks to Setsuna. He raised a brow as Setsuna shrugged.

Naruto was about to turn to Eva's fight when a hand grabbed him. "Ah..."

Suddenly, a flash blinded him as he was now at the Contestant's Room.

"Eh... this place's..."

"Hello again, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto widened his eyes as he turned to see Ku:Nel smiling at him. Naruto immediately went into battle mode as he made a Kage Bunshin Seal. Ku:Nel desperately held up his hands in surrender.

"Now now... I am not here to fight, but rather, to return something that belongs to you..."

Naruto raised a brow as Ku:Nel muttered a few words before bringing up his hands, his two fingers glowing. He blinked as Ku:Nel suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Are you ready? It's time to give you the first of many memories you thought lost..."

With that, Ku:Nel touched Naruto on his forehead and turned in a fashion like a key turning a lock. Something clicked and Naruto was yet again thrown into darkness of a Flashback.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

*CLANG*

*CLANG*

"Dammit, let me go!"

A blonde boy yelled as he banged against the steel wall he was behind, banging his two arms against it, intending to break it. "Please! Let me out! I have to go back! J-jii-san... Ayame-nee... Teuchi-ojii-san... I have to see them! Please!"

No answer came.

The 8-yr-old continued banging on the wall even though it didn't even bend. He kept hitting the wall until he got tired. As soon as he rested, he got up and punched the wall again, until a crack was heard and the boy screamed in pain.

The boy continued crying until he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

(Later...)

He doesn't know how long he has been here. He doesn't know why he was here. He doesn't even know where he was.

The boy continued slamming his fist against the wall, each a bit softer than the last. He sniffed as he used his other hand to wipe out the tears from his eyes. He has long abandoned the fact that he would be freed.

That was, until the unknown wall opened again, raising small hopes. The boy raised his head to see two guards guiding a small girl about a year younger than him in. The girl had orange hair in two ponytails. She wore clothing that was similar to those upper-class people and had heterochromic eyes. The boy stood up as the guards left, the wall lowering again.

The boy frowned as he sat back in his previous position. He punched the wall as he covered his face behind his other arm and legs. Unknown to him, his new jail mate was staring at him confusingly.

"Why are you here...?"

The boy raised his head as he stared with his dead eyes at the girl.

The girl repeated again, "Why are you here...?"

The boy turned away from the girl, burying his head in his arms.

"I don't know..."

The girl tilted her head. The boy continued to bury his head into his arms.

"What's your name...?"

The boy opened his eyes. His name. He doesn't remember. He does, but he doesn't know if it really _is_ his name. People called him many things.

The "Chosen" kid...

The Cursed One...

The Fox...

Brat...

Him...

Naruto...

Demon.

"I don't know..."

The girl continued to stare at him before sitting down, burying her own head onto her arms. The boy looked up at her. "What's _your_ name...?"

The girl looked up, staring at the boy's blue eyes.

"Asuna... Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia..."

The boy nodded before staring back at the ground. The girl stared at him for a bit longer before falling asleep.

* * *

(Later...)

The boy woke up to find himself being lifted. Looking around, he found Asuna with chains on her wrists. Confused, he asked. "What's going on...?"

When no one answered, he asked again, this time louder.

Again, no one answered him. Feeling agitated, the boy growled. "I said, what is going-..."

A fist found itself on his stomach. He coughed up blood as he held his stomach, his head on the ground. A hand grabbed both his arms and chained them behind his back, another one grabbing his hair and forcing him up. The boy growled as the guard pushed him.

The boy kept walking until he reached the top of the tower. He looked down and saw two circles. Asuna was already on one of them. The guards forced the boy on the second one and chained him onto the ground.

The boy struggled to get the chains off as four hooded people encircled Asuna. Confused, the boy asked, "What are you doing...?"

He heard strange words and then the circle enveloped in light, covering Asuna. He watched in horror as Asuna began screaming in pain.

"S-stop..."

They ignored him as they chanted again. The light and scream grew.

"S-stop it! She's in pain, stop it!"

The boy tried to stand up as the chains kept him in place. He continued pulling as the chains rackled.

"I said stop! Stop!"

He watched as Asuna started to scream louder as her life force seemed to fade away, blood sipping from her mouth.

Seeing the blood, the boy's anger grew as red energy started enveloping him, taking the form of a red fox. His eyes widened as it turned red and the pupils slit.

"I said **STOOOOOOOOPP!"**

A huge explosion appeared as the Flashback ended.

* * *

(FLASHBACK END)

Naruto opened his eye as he fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Wh-what the hell was that!"

He wheezed as he ran his hand through his face, noticing the tears in his eyes and wiping them off. Ku:Nel stood over him, frowning. _"Maybe it was a bit too early to show it to him..."_

Naruto groaned as he tried to get up, noticing his limbs a bit off, and fell on the floor again. "Ugh..." Looking up with one eye, he looked at Ku:Nel.

"W-were those memories really mines...?"

Ku:Nel shrugged. "I don't know; I didn't really look at those." He smiled. Naruto groaned as he sat up. "Damn... If those memories are mine... Then do I really have a relation with Mages and... Asuna-chan...?"

Ku:Nel smiled. _"Or not..."_ Straightening up, he coughed, catching the Blonde's attention. "Now then, I bet you're wondering about your hidden past that you thought you never had, right?"

Seeing the nod, he continued.

"Now, all the answers will be available as long as you come to this location after the Festival, just in time for the Tea Party I will be having. Now the others, as well as Evangeline, knows this area, so it shouldn't be that hard to find. Well, until then, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto blinked as Ku;Nel vanished into thin air again, before looking back at the piece of paper Ku:Nel gave him. He sweat-dropped at the poorly drawn map with a face holding a peace sign.

Shaking his head, he stood up. _"Well, might as well as go there after the Festival huh...?"_

"_**Yep..."**_

Naruto straightened himself out and went on his way to take the last viewing of Eva's fight. Putting hands into his pockets, he stepped outside just as he noticed Eva looking up into the skies as well as her challengers holding his gut in pain. He winced, feeling the pain. He saw her mouth moving but no sound came out. Directing Chakra into his ears, he enhanced his hearing just to hear Eva say:

"... Find you before you turn all old and grey... Thousand Master..."

Naruto blinked a bit before shrugging. He sighed as he looked up at the Contestant list.

~Murakami Kotarou VS Tobi

~Ku:Nel Sanders VS Nagase Kaede

~Takane D. Goodman VS Negi Springfield

~Sakurazaki Setsuna VS Evangline A. K. McDowell

He sweat-dropped as Kazumi started rolling off the highlights of the matches, starting off with round one. He started sweating more as people started gossiping about the matches and how it seems farfetched.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

A Naruko clone sweat-dropped as she watched a feedback on internet of the fights in the Tournament. Of course, she was forced to watch by a certain yellow-haired shotakon.

"What the hell Negi... weren't you supposed to keep your rank a secret..." She whispered as everyone else started shouting out about how Negi won and how the matches were starting to look pretty weird out.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

At a tower just above the Tournament grounds, inside a secret room only available to the Tatsumiyas, were two unknown people.

...

Ok, maybe not totally unknown people seeing as one of them wore a Chao Bao Zi t-Shirt...

Chao smirked as she asked Satomi about the status of the tournament. Satomi answered as she continued typing.

"But one small concern is that man that Eva-san, Negi-sensei and a few others met..."

The video changed to show the image of Eva, Negi, and everyone else talking with Ku:Nel. "One of the contestants, Ku:Nel Sanders... records says that he's a librarian who attends the Library Island... Plus this image was uploaded into this comp 30 minutes ago..."

Chao smiled. "Hmm... Look into it-yo... Meh, irregularities are parts of any plans-ne..." Chao smirked. "Finish the preliminary preparations on the net in 24 hours... The operation is going well in general-ne..."

* * *

Ignisha: And done!

Naruto: Phew...! I thought I was gonna die from all that waiting...!

Asuna; Tell me about it...

?_?: Ah, at least we're done...

Ignisha; Anyway, seems like Chao and Hakase has something in plan! The thing is, what? And just who the hell is Tobi! Is he Madara? Is he Zetsu! Or is he someone else entirely! Find out in the next chapter (hopefully) of Naruko VS Class of 3-A!

*BLIP* -END-


	15. Four Fights in One!

Ignisha: Alright! Time for chapter 15!

Asuna: Yay...

Naruto: Yeah, yay...

Ignisha; And since I was late, I'm gonna do four fights all in one chapter, so enjoy!

?_?: Review Answers!

~**Bakapervert**: Eh, believe what you want. The answers ?_? gave last chapter was a bit farfetched, so here's the real answer. Just trust on what you think is right, and you'll find out sooner or later.

~**Penc0405**: No. No, no, no, no. Nonononononononono. There is NO way in hell am I gonna do that kind of thing. It's way too cliché, and besides, Asuna already has that role. No, Naruto's inheritance is gonna be something even more unexpected. Believe me, when I first read **Lazy Hermit's** version of this, I immediately already thought about making something similar to this, and thus, the idea formed, and kept forming, reforming, and something really interesting came into mind, with ?_?'s help of course. As for Naruto being in Mundus Magicus and the world we all know and love; THAT, is a chapter for another day. Or is it? Oh, and Hishin and Nione are just OC's me and ?_? thought of.

~**Fyrflame**: Thank!

~**Dumbledork**: Same as above!

~**InugamiGod**: Eh, Asuna you answer this one...

Asuna: Uh... sure. Well, thanks for the compliment... and as for Whisker's memories... I don't know about it... Naruto?

Naruto: First of all, the memories that Ignisha has planned about will further be explained later on. And about me choosing either Asuna-chan or Setsuna-chan...? I DON'T KNOW WHO TO PICK OK?

?_?: Next!

~**Vandenbz**: Ok first of all, the memories, as explained, again, will be further explained later. As for the drama between the three lovers, let's just say it's a massive Love-Triangle. For the fights, just read the chapter below.

~**Robby** Cartwright: Thanks!

~**SanDemonMax-The Fifth Kazekage**: I completely agree with Gaara. Seeing as its Naruto, we have no idea who he'll choose...

Naruto: Hey!

Ignisha: You know, I'm kinda surprised that nobody asked if Naruto was gonna get a Pactio or not... seeing as he asked Asuna if he could have a Pactio with her, and Eva saying that a Ministra can have more than one Magister...

?_?: I know! ?_? was actually thinking about hammering it into their heads later on!

Ignisha: Don't. Anyway, Ku:Nel!

Ku:Nel: Ignisha-kun doesn't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima!... *Disappears*

Ignisha: ... And we're live!

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A

* * *

Episode 15: Four Fights in One! Only Four will Go On!

* * *

This episode begins with Hasegawa Chisame asking Negi and Kotarou about the word "Magic". Negi started to sweat as Kotarou had an odd look on his face.

"Th-that's silly Chisame-san! With all that Magic and all, are you talking about Video Games?"

"N-no, I was-..."

"Ahahaha, what the heck. Are you stupid Nee-chan?"

"You wanna get whacked, you brat?"

Kotarou frowned before getting a determined look back on his face. "Eh, whatever. I'm off for my second fight!"

"Ah, that's right; you're against Tobi-san! Good luck Kotarou-kun! Do your best!"

"Yeah! I won't lose! I'll see you at the finals!"

With that, Kotarou left. As he arrived, Kazumi started announcing the battle.

"Alright, it's finally starting!"

He looked up to see Tobi already there, waving. "Hello Inu-chan!"

A tick mark appeared on Kotarou's head. "Don't you dare call me that!"

"_Keh... that guy... he broke Kung-Fu-ne-chan's arm like it was nothing... not to mention his clones... Is he a Ninja...?"_

With those in his mind, he headed for the Arena. It was then that he was interrupted by Kaede. "Be careful Kotarou-dono... He may seem silly, but his attacks are real..."

"No problem Kaede-nee-chan! I can handle this!"

Kaede smiled. "Well, alright. Just don't get over confident..."

Kotarou nodded as he got on stage. "Don't worry, I'm gonna use my full strength and end this quickly. I won't get careless and let myself lose. I'll see you at the finals..."

As Kotarou took the stage next to Tobi, Kazumi yelled out.

"Now let the 10th Match... BEGIN!"

Kotarou immediately used Shundou and got in front of Tobi. He as just about to kick when a back-fist slammed onto his cheeks, knocking him back by two meters. Kotarou flipped and landed on his feet. He was about to use another Shundou when he suddenly stopped.

He looked at his foot and noticed it trembling. _"Wh-what the... I-... I don't believe it... Th-this guy's... My whole instincts are telling me to stay the hell away from that guy, but... but why?"_

"Oyah... what's the matter? Did Tobi make the little Doggie cry?"

A tick mark appeared on Kotarou's head. "What the hell did you just call me!"

Kotarou gritted his teeth. _"Dammit, just who is this guy... Even Kaede-nee-chan told me to be careful, and Naruto-nii seems to know who this guy is, especially since warning us to immediately surrender when fighting him, but..."_ He gulped, swallowing his fear and charging again. _"But I have to fight and win! To fight against Negi in the finals!"_

He punched as Tobi sidestepped, twirling and kicking Kotarou in the back. Kotarou skidded against the floor and got back up.

"It seems that you want to fight Negi Springfield... right...?" Tobi asked. "Like I'm gonna tell you!"

Tobi sighed. "Well, Tobi is sad to say that you won't be able to. Y'see. You are barely even on Tobi's level...!"

"Heh, pretty confident aren't ya?"

"Well, Tobi was always the one who had to calm down the doggies back at home..."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A DOG!"

"Um... No?"

A tick mark appeared on Kotarou's head again. "Y'know what Nii-san? You gotta learn to keep your DAMN MOUTH SHUT!" He roared, creating 7 Kage Bunshin. Tobi whistled as he stood still.

"There it is! The rumored Body Split technique!"

Just as the seven Kotarou's attacked, Tobi shrugged and began dodging all the attacks. Kotarou kept on going with his barrages as Tobi blocked and dodged each and every attack. Kotaoru gritted his teeth as he continued attacking. Suddenly, he found an opening and aimed for it.

"_Got him!"_

"Nope... Not got me..."

Kotarou widened his eyes as his fist went _right through_ Tobi. He was so shocked that he didn't see Tobi's fist heading for him. The punch was rocketed into Kotarou's stomach. He coughed up saliva as a mini sonic wave was emitted. Tobi then rose up a palm, a mini tornado on it. Tobi palmed Kotarou, having said Hanyou rocket into the waters, destroying the Arena's sides.

* * *

(Spectators)

"Kotaoru-kun!" Negi yelled as Chisame gawked at the fact that Kotaoru could split his body.

Naruto stared at Tobi as he witnessed Tobi doing that pass-through body trick again. _"Dammit... what did I just say, if you fight him, get the hell away!"_

* * *

(Fight...)

Kotarou groaned as he went on one knee. _"D-dammit... this guy's real strong... Actually too strong! I don't think I'll win! Damn... WAIT! What the hell am I thinking? I made a promise to Negi that we'll definitely fight in the Finals!"_

With that determination up and running, he gathered his Youki. _"Inugami..."_

Tobi snickered. "What the matter Doggie? Cat got your tongue?"

That made him snap as Kotarou threw out his Youki, forming into multiple black wolves. "What the hell did you just CALL ME!" _"Shikkuu Kokurouga!"_

Tobi shocked as the wolves attacked him. Again, he let them all slip past as Kotarou appeared next to him, Youki swirling in his hands. Tobi again was shocked as Kotarou directed the attack to him.

"_Garyuu Inugami Ryuu! Rouga Soushouda!"_

The attack hit, as it was supposed to, but Kotarou widened his eyes as the attack didn't faze Tobi at all. In fact, it didn't even hit him! It actually went through! _"Im-impossible...!"_

"Hmm... Tobi is impressed. That attack is pretty good for a very wild Dog, but..."

Tobi then elbowed Kotarou on the back of his neck, hard enough to knock him onto the floor and bounce back up. "GAH!"

"Kotarou-kun!" Negi yelled.

Kotarou gasped for breath as blood sipped from his mouth.

"But you're still inexperienced... You cannot defeat me like that... Inu-chan..." Tobi said.

Kotarou glared at Tobi only to blink as he saw bright red eyes with a black pupil, three black tomoes spinning slowly. He gritted his teeth. "D-dammit... He... he won against Takamichi-san... I... I can't lose like this...! I... I won't lose in a place like this...!"

Tobi blinked as Kotarou's skin began turning dark grey, his hair turning white. "I made a promise to Negi...! I said I'd meet him in the finals...!"

Tobi narrowed his eyes as he witnessed Kotarou's transformation. "I can't... **I can't..."**

Tobi only sighed as he did a few hand seals, bringing his hand up. "I acknowledge your determination to defeat me... But like I said, I can't afford to lose here... I have to fight Ku:Nel Sanders in order to make sure of something... I'm sorry..." With that, he raised his hand above Kotarou and declared: "Fuuton: Reppuushou..."

Suddenly, a blast of hard-core pressure of wind crashed down onto Kotarou, creating a small crater. Kotarou coughed up blood as his conscious left him. The transformation ended and Tobi sighed.

"Again, I am sorry for being so rough on you, as well as apologizing to Ku Fei-san and Tatsumiya Mana-san... But like I said, I cannot risk losing, so I take my leave... Kotarou-san..."

"Ah... Contestant Murakami is down! Actually, he fainted, but it's a same thing! And the winner of this match is Contestant Tobi, who has, once again, mysteriously disappeared!"

* * *

(Spectators...)

Naruto watched as Chisame consoled to Negi about cheering up Kotarou. He sighed as he left, leaving Asuna and Setsuna watching him confusingly.

Naruto jumped onto roofs and found Kotarou with his head down on his arms, obviously sulking. He sighed and jumped next to Kotarou, shocking said Hanyou.

"Ah... it's just you..."

Was all Kotarou said. Naruto frowned, taking a seat next to him. "Oi, what's wro-..."

"I lost..."

"What...?"

Naruto blinked as he heard a sniff. "I... I lost today... I lost to Kaede-nee-chan... I lost to Negi... I wonder... If I'm just weak..."

Naruto frowned. "Everyone's weak... You, me, even Negi has his own weakness. That's what drives people to get strong-..."

"It's not like that and you know it!"

Naruto kept his mouth shut as tears ran through Kotarou's face. "Don't... Don't talk like that Chibi Yue...! I... I can't do anything but fight... that's all I lived for. If I'm not good for fighting, then all that talk about matching him becomes nothing... he tried so hard and drove himself to stand up and beat Takamichi-san... and yet, I... I became weaker..."

Naruto softened his eyes, as tears continued flowing down. "I'm scared..." Naruto sighed, looking far off.

"I'm scared... I'm scared that he might just forget about me and stop paying attention to me one day... If that happens... then what am I supposed to do...?"

Naruto frowned before sighing, fisting the Wolf Hanyou on the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!"

Naruto smiled as he relaxed next to him. "Y'know, you and I are really similar. Well, Negi's also similar to me, but that's not the point..."

Kotarou had his ears up as he listened.

"Y'know, back at home, I had this rival that I really wanted to beat. His name was Uchiha Sasuke, and he was one of the last Uchihas left. Of course, he was always arrogant and always thought he was better than everyone else... Ugh, how I hated him... But at the same time, I looked up to him."

Kotarou blinked, not getting it. Naruto grinned. "Y'see, back at home, I was considered as dead last. I couldn't do anything right, a simple Bunshin no Jutsu would just fail on me and either explode in my face or just come on all pale and useless..."

Kotarou stifled a laugh as Naruto chuckled. "While on the other side, Sasuke was on the top of the list, he could make five perfect Bunshins and could do everything I couldn't. Which was one of the reasons why I hated him for. But for one thing, I looked up to him because of how he experienced the same thing I had, loneliness..."

Kotarou nodded as Naruto continued. "Well, while we were in the same class and under the same teacher, we would always argue about what's right and what's wrong. We would hate each other soooo bad that you could literally see the lightning between us, you get what I mean?"

Naruto chuckled softly as Kotarou wiped the last of his tears away. "It was until that one exam that we started to see ourselves as equals. He told me face-to-face that I was one of the people he wanted to fight. You have no idea how happy that made me felt..."

Kotarou frowned. "But then... Weren't your rivals?"

"Yeah, we were. But we were also the best of friends out there. Just by trading fists, we could understand each other. But anyway... After hearing those words, I nearly drove myself to exhaustion to get ready for that battle. He did too. Over time, he grew jealous of my growth and thought of himself getting weaker while I was getting stronger. That anger drove him into trying to defeat me. It was during our second fight that everything went downhill..."

Kotarou kept silent as Naruto continued. "Heheh... I guess I really was an idiot, thinking that I could save him from being corrupted in his own idea of revenge... Y'see, his family was killed by his own brother, and so he decided to become an avenger. It drove him so much that he wanted to kill his own brother."

Kotarou was devastated at the news he was receiving. As Kotarou was shocked, Naruto continued, unaware of a certain Kunoichi listening. "The two of us, although friends, were rivals. We fought each other, each with his own reasons, and nearly killed ourselves." Turning to Kotarou, he concluded, "My weakness was that I didn't want to hurt Sasuke. And because of that, I failed to bring him back. Everyone has weaknesses that they're ashamed of. Don't be afraid to think that that person would just abandon you just because you're weak. Remember this, when you have something or someone worth fighting for with your life on the line, it will only on that time, will you truly become strong. I learned that since I was 12, and I lived on that ever since. Don't abandon your friendship just because you're weak, even if it is a rivalry relationship."

Naruto stood up, stretching. "Ugh, man it's tough solving out situations like this..." He turned to Kotarou and ruffled his hair, much to the Dog's dismay. "Don't ever forget that Negi's not the type of kid to abandon his friends, whether or not they're weak. And besides..." He released his hold and jumped on a nearby roof. "If you want, I can train you under the usage of Chakra, or as you guys call it, Kanka..."

Kotarou blinked in surprise. He watched as Naruto left, leaving the young Hanyou to his thoughts.

Meanwhile, the Kunoichi smiled as it was revealed to be Kaede. _"Fufufu... I guess Kotarou-dono doesn't need my consoling after all... But with Naruto-dono explaining his past, is he a Ninja? And if he is, then what about Naruko-dono...?"_ With that, she left with a slight blur.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruko sighed at he own classmates' interaction and reaction to the huge crowd around them. Looking up, she spotted her brother jumping into the clearing, startled by the amount of people. Secretly and quietly, she avoided her classmates and met with her "brother".

She dispelled and saluted to Naruto. "Boss, our classmates are kinda here right now..."

Naruto frowned at his clone. "You think I don't know that...? Anyway, keep the Henge on and try to distract everyone from the word 'Magic' will'ya? Konoe-jiji asked me to keep it a secret from everyone else, so try, got it?"

"Hai!" With that, the Clone used Henge to transform back to Naruko and jumped back down, meeting up with her classmates. Naruto sighed as he jumped again, landing in front of a large crowd.

"Sorry guys, kinda in a hurry here!" With that, he vanished in the crowd.

He reappeared in front of Asuna and the others, surprising them and the rest of the crowd.

"Wha... Whiskers, what the heck are you doing?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, what am I doing?"

Asuna groaned as Naruto turned to Negi. "Hey, be careful alright! Try not to expose too much of your... um... special abilities and please try to keep Takane-chan on check... she has one heck of a temper..." Naruto finished, shuddering at the yelling he received from the same girl.

Negi nodded. "I know, I'm going to try and keep it as low as possible..."

Naruto nodded as a yell came from behind. "Negi-sensei!"

Everyone turned to see Takane in her robes walking in, pointing at Negi. "The time for me to punish you has come!"

"T-takane-san!" Negi yelled out.

"True, watching your match with Takahata-sensei, I was beyond shock by your skills and unbending willpower, but!"

Naruto continued staring at Takane as if she was crazy, before seeing that her clothes were still ripped. Nearing Negi, he whispered, "Whatever you do, do not knock off her clothes or make her go unconscious..."

Negi blinked. "Eh...? Why would I do that?"

Naruto shrugged. "Just don't..." He replied as Takane finished talking and left for the Arena. Negi ran after her to warn her about the dangers of using Magic, but was ignored. Mei approached him and learned about Magic being spilled out and the consequences of revealing Magic.

Naruto sighed as he walked over to Asuna and the others. He sweat-dropped as Takane threw away her robes, revealing her wearing some black clothing and a huge black masked creature, similar to the ones he encountered with Negi and the others before the Festival. "Hey... Is it just me or is it that Takane-san is more into punishing Negi than keeping hers and the other's identity a secret...?"

The others reluctantly agreed.

* * *

(Fight...)

Negi frantically dodged and blocked each and every attack as Takane went on more offense. _"In-incredible, Takane-san...! I-I'll have to get serious too...! But is it possible to get serious and fight without the use of my Magic...?"_ Negi asked himself as he continued to evade.

Takane on the other hand was laughing like crazy. "Huhuhu! I'm absolutely no match for Takahata-sensei, but am still strong enough to punish a brat like you...!"

* * *

(Spectators...)

Naruto sighed. "Geez... she really is getting into this..."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

A chuckled was heard as the figure watched the video of Takane attacking Negi with her Shadow. "Hmm... Nice-ne, Takane-san... The fancier you get, the easier it is for me..." She, as she is now known as, said.

"Chao-san...!"

Chao turned to the two figures behind her, one of them being Takamichi and the other being Mini Setsuna.

"Just what are you planning! You're supposed to be our classmate, so why?"

Chao smiled. "Ah, sorry, Baka Setsuna-kun. I didn't really mean to treat the two of you so harshly, but... there's just simply no time... And the Tournament also opened in a hurry... originally, the operation was supposed to take one year to prepare-yo..."

Takamichi kept silent as he watched Mini Setsuna and Cho talked. He then opened his mouth. "... Is it because the World Tree's great glow had sped up due to an abnormal weather...?"

Chao nodded. "Exactly! Just as expected of Takahata-sensei-ne!"

Takamichi frowned. "Chao-kun... just what is your objective? Depending on your answer, I might have to dispose of you, even if you were my student..."

Chao smirked. "Eh...? Oh, it's nothing bad-ne... According to my research, the number of 'Mages' spread throughout the world is about the size twice that of the population in Tokyo. That's a lot-ne...? It's even more than Chinese immigrants all over the world. And then, in this world, there is a place call the 'Underworld', which is slightly phased out from our own world. They even possess numerous 'Countries'..."

Takamichi narrowed his eyes a bit. "... And then...?"

Chao smiled. "You don't have to worry-yo, Takahata-sensei. I won't do anything that will harm any normal people... My main objective is..." She turned back to the two, smirking. "... To announce to the whole world about the existence of Mages, current population, 67 million. That's all-ne, see? It's nothing big-yo..."

Takamichi and Mini Setsuna stayed silent for a while. Takamichi sighed before asking, "Reveal the existence of Mages to the whole world...? What will you gain from doing that...?"

Chao smiled at him. "Fufu..." Avoiding the question, she headed for the door. "We'll send some delicious meals later, sorry for you the inconvenience..." She said, closing the door. The two captives heard a click before footsteps walking away was heard.

Mini Setsuna stared at the door for some time before looking at Takamichi. "Wh-what shall we do, Takahata-sensei...?"

"Uun... Well, we can't just leave here..." Takamichi said. Mini Setsuna frowned. "B-but these mechanical restraints... It can't be easily-..."

"Don't worry..." Takamichi said, gaining Mini Setsuna's attention. "I may not look like it, but I've been in this kind of situation more than you guys-..."

"Wow~... This place is awesome...!"

The two changes their attention to the door to see a familiar girl with two blonde ponytails and bright blue eyes. They blinked.

"N-naruko-san!"

"Naruko-kun...?"

Naruko looked around a bit before changing her attention to Takamichi and Mini Setsuna. "Ah... What are you two doing...?"

Mini Setsuna shook her head. "Anyway, hurry and get out of here! Go and tell Negi-sensei and the others that Chao-san is planning to reveal to the whole world about Mages!"

Naruko blinked. "Chao-san? You mean our classmate? Why would she do that-..."

"Just go!"

Naruko blinked again before she sensed someone behind her. Turning around, she saw Chao about to punch her, with two odd bullet-thingies between her fingers.

A small explosion was made as some dark orb was extracted, Naruko just managing to escape with the help of Shunshin. She jumped a bit and landed between Mini Setsuna and Takamichi.

"Naruko-san/-kun!"

Naruko blinked as the smoke disappeared, revealing...

"Ch-chao-san...?"

Chao smiled as she stepped closer to Naruko. "Hello, Naruko-chan! What are you doing in the Tatsumiya's work office...?"

Naruko blinked. "Eh? Then... why are Takamichi-sensei and Chibi-Setsuna-san doing here? And what's this I'm hearing about revealing Mages to the whole world...?"

Chao smile turned into a frown. "So you know... well then..." She then smiled again. "I can't have you running around while knowing that piece of information..." With that, Chao disappeared and appeared next to Naruko. Naruko turned to Chao as a punch came along. Another dark orb appeared as Naruko managed to escape again.

She jumped up to the ceiling where a three-pronged kunai was. She allowed Chakra onto her legs and stuck onto the ceiling. Naruko sighed before widening her eyes and turning to see Chao behind her, another one of those bullets between her fingers.

She jumped, not before grabbing the kunai, and landed on her feet. Naruko brought her kunai up just in time to block the blow from Chao. She used another Shunshin to escape from the bullets and escaped midair. But then, Chao was behind her again. Naruko turned just as the bullets hit her.

Takamichi and Mini Setsuna stared in shock and horror as the dark orb from before surrounded Naruko. Naruko pounded on the orb before it began to shrink to a mini size and then disappear.

"Naruko-san!"

"Chao-kun, why did you-..."

"Ah, don't worry about it-ne. It was just a space-time distortion spell that leaves the target sleeping in suspended time and space until the festival finishes. Don't worry, Naruko-san won't die from it, just be in suspended animation, that's all-yo..."

Chao smiled as she started to leave. "Well, without further ado, see ya..." And then she left.

The two stayed there for a bit before remembering to get out.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Naruto watched with anticipation as Negi continued to dodge the strange black tentacles that sprung from the large Shadow Doll-thing behind Takane. He frowned deeper as he noticed something.

"It's gone..."

Asuna looked at Naruto. "'It's gone'...? What are you talking about...?"

"The clone I had following Mini Setsuna-chan and Takamichi-san... All of a sudden, it disappeared without a trace..."

"Wh-what are you talking about...? How do you know if it's gone or not...?"

"Remember how I told you that whenever one of my clones dispel, all its memories becomes mines?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Well, this time, it didn't happen. That's how I know. It's like as if it didn't existed in the first place..."

Asuna blinked as Ku:Nel smiled. Naruto frowned and sighed as he looked around, looking for his "little sister". Not finding her anywhere, he sighed again. "Well, might as well watch Negi's match..."

With that, Naruto turned his attention to Negi's match, only to sweat-drop at the comment from Chamo and Chachazero about if Takane has "feelings" for Negi, making Mei shout in surprise. _"Like hell Takane-san has a crush on Negi..."_

Naruto watched as Negi used another one of those swirling fists, this time called "Fuu Ka Hou Ken". Naruto groaned. _"That idiot, copy-catting my moves..."_

* * *

(Fight...)

Negi grunted as he landed on his feet. _"Ugh... everything's being stopped by that mantle...! No matter what physical attacks I use, it automatically blocks it...! What should I do...? Physical attacks won't work..."_

As he was thinking, Takane herself was thinking, _"Even so, this child is strong... Fighting him made me ask myself again... Where does all that power come from...? Why is he this-..."_ She was interrupted as she noticed Negi running towards her again.

"_Alright! There's no other way!"_

With that, Negi used another Shundou, disappearing from Takane's view. Suddenly, he was in front of her. She gasped as Negi smiled at her, causing her to blush, not noticing the palm on her stomach.

"Press..."

Hearing that, Takane finally noticed the palm on her stomach. "Eh...? OH N-...!"

*BASHIN!*

A blast of lightning shot out of Negi's palm and landed a direct hit on Takane.

"Nice! Giving up on Physical attacks and going for a Sagitta Magica at point blank range!" Chamo yelled out.

The smoke disappeared as Takane groaned, falling. Negi quickly caught her, yelling, "T-takane-san!"

"Oh! The mysterious doll is disappearing! Just what exactly is this technique! Such a mysterious skill!"

Suddenly, the shadow disappeared and everything on Takane also disappears as Mei started freaking out.

"T-t-t-t-this is bad...! When Onee-sama faints...!"

Naruto blinked before looking up, only to blush crimson, as well as the male side of the crowd. Negi, meanwhile, was also blushing crimson as he tried not to look down.

"Eh..."

Takane groaned a bit before opening her eyes, looking at Negi. "N-... negi-sensei... D-did I lose...?"

"Ah... Ano..."

"I see... A total loss for me, Negi-sensei... You were wonderful out there... Just how did you get all that strength...?"

She didn't get her answer as Negi started blushing harder and tried to look away. "N-no... Um... uh..."

Takane blinked before looking at herself, blushing at the same time. "Wh-wha... Hi...?"

Negi frantically began to take off his cloak. "T-takane-san, anyway, please put this on first!" As he took it off, a hand grabbed it and forced it off him. Takane took it a wrapped it around herself.

"Ah... Hau... Y-you... YOU'RE GOING TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" She yelled, running off the stage.

Naruto groaned as he slapped his hand onto his blushing face. "Ugh, I just TOLD him not to make her faint...!"

"What an interesting Nee-san..." Chamo commented.

"We have witnessed yet, another tragedy... But... Contestant Negi wins!"

"Haauu! Negi yelled, running at Chamo. "Ch-chamo-kun, h-how was it!"

"Well, it was a bit flashy and all but-..."

"Kora, Negi!"

Negi flinched as a hand grabbed his head, a familiar chin on his shoulder.

"What did I just say about making Takane-san faint...!"

"Ah! G-gomenasai, Naruto-san! I-I didn't mean to-..."

"Hey, Negi!"

Negi flinched again as Asuna walked up to him. "What the hell are you doing? Taking people's clothes off again!"

"Hiii! B-but, Asuna-san, it wasn't my fau-..."

"No excuses! Seriously, what kind of gentleman fights seriously against a woman as his opponent!"

"B-but Takane-san was stron-...!"

"That doesn't matter! What would have happened if you got Takane-san hurt!"

"Ah! B-but I tried my best not to hurt her though-..."

Before she could continue, Asuna was interrupted as Eva stepped up. "Don't butt in Kagurazaka, this is my lecture... As long as individuals are in the field of battle, it doesn't matter whether or not they are man, woman, or children. They will only be viewed as equal fighters. And so there is no reason for them to hold back. Uzumaki here is a brilliant example of that, right?" She asked, jabbing a thumb at Naruto.

"H-huh? W-well... we Ninjas are kinda different from Mages and normal people, so I'm not sure if I'm a good exam-..."

"BUT, on the battle field, everyone is treated the same, right?"

"Uh... y-yeah... I guess..."

"You're no exception either, Kagurazaka, so long as you continue to stick your neck into this world..."

Asuna frowned. "Geez, Eva-chan, saying something like that..."

"Ah, but Evangeline-san is correct in every way, Asuna-san..."

"Eh? Even Setsuna-san? Speaking of which, Whiskers was saying the exact same thing..."

Asuna shook her head again, before turning to Negi. "A-anyway, you have to be gentle to girls! At least learn a bit from Kotarou!"

"H-hai!" Negi shouted, saluting as if he was in the army. Naruto shrugged as Setsuna chuckled.

A tick mark entered Eva's head as she glared at Asuna. "Hey, the idiot over there, didn't you hear what I just said? Don't lay down weird ideas on other people's apprentices..."

Eva sighed as Setsuna turned to her. "Ah, Evangeline-san, our match is next..."

"Is it? Hmm..." Eva thought for a bit before stating, "Eh, I'll let you have the win, I'm already satisfied with Bouya's growth, even if that last fight was a little demeaning..."

"Eh?"

"Besides, after seeing Bouya's fight with Takamichi, I can clearly see his power rising. So, like I said earlier, I'm satisfied..."

"E-eh! R-really!" This time Negi shouted in excitement as Naruto chuckled.

"Eva-chan's been acting kinda weird lately, did she eat something off?" Asuna whispered as Setsuna shrugged. "I was actually thinking about forfeiting also..." She whispered back as Naruto chipped in his 2 cents. "I heard that she was actually debating on whether or not to kiss Negi..." The two stared at Naruto as a tick mark entered Eva's head. "I can hear you three idiots, you know..."

"Th-then the 'Date if I lose' thing is off?" Negi asked a little too happily.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, there was that... Hmm, the date would be a pity..." She then smirked, gazing at Negi. "Well, let's get off topic for a bit; at the end of the Festival, you will be spending the entire day with me..."

"EEEHHH!" Negi yelled as Chamo commented, "That's mean..."

"That's oppression!" Setsuna yelled.

"She _is_ evil!" Asuna yelped.

Naruto just shrugged. "Eh, at least it's not as worse than Ero-Sennin's..."

"Hoh? And what did that Ero-Gaki make _you_ do?" Eva asked. Naruto blushed a bit and fidgeted. "Uh, well, um... uh..."

"Well? Spit it out...!"

"Uh... um... Mumble, mumble... mumble..."

"Eh? What was that? I didn't quite catch that...!"

Naruto glared at her before grabbing Negi and whispering in his ear. Negi nodded before gaining a full-body blush. "J-jiraiya-san had you come with him to spy in the woman's bathing area...?"

"WHAAAT!" Asuna yelled. She turned to Naruto to see if it was true only to be shocked more as he nodded, blushing like an atomic bomb. Chamo chuckled as he puffed his smoke. "Hoh? Is that so? Well then, do tell me... How was it?"

Naruto growled before walking away, saying that he has to use the bathroom. Eva sighed as she looked at Setsuna, who was currently trying to calm Negi down alongside with Asuna. She frowned. "Hmph..."

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Chisame covered her face with her hand. "Ugh... What the hell, you can see everything with this... Geez..."

She scratched her head a moment before looking back at her laptop. "This looks like some trailer you see for some Hong Kong Martial Arts flick or something...What a bunch of images, wouldn't this cause a ruckus if it got exposed to public?"

"_But still... for things to heat up on the internet seems natural at a glance, it still kinda feels intentional somewhere... not to mention that Giant Doll had things even more heated up and those CG effect believers... There's probably a few more time left..."_

Chisame sighed as she looked at her Sensei, seeing him and another girl frantically flapping their arms around as if they were trying to fly. She sweat-dropped.

"_Panicking? Isn't that a little too late...?"_

She thought for a bit before sighing in defeat. _"Ugh... might as well try to help and put out the fire a bit... Yare, yare, why the hell am I doing this...?"_

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Naruko watched in amusement as Ayaka tried to push through the crowds, only to have a few of her classmates stop her. She sighed as she noticed her clone "disappearing". She frowned.

She sighed again as she turned to her classmates, only to blink as they headed for the roof tops. She groaned and reluctantly followed.

* * *

(Naruto...)

Naruto sighed as he left the restroom, watching as Eva and Setsuna walked up to the arena. He frowned at the worried look on Setsuna's face. "Seems like Eva-san's going to be a little more serious..." He commented.

He sweat-dropped as Eva fell, scratching his cheek. _"Is she really going to be serious...?"_

* * *

(Arena...)

"Eh...?"

"Well, basically... Happy people are all generally the same, but sad people vary from each other. You understand what I'm saying?"

Setsuna blinked. "Uh... No... Um, what does it mean..."

"It means 'Happy People are boring...'..." Eva simply stated.

"Eh?"

"There is no tales that speak only of happy people. Unhappiness and suffering are where people's souls lie, an example being the Bouya."

Setsuna stared at Eva in shock. Eva turned to Setsuna, smirking. "You've been... happy lately, haven't you. Eh, Sakurazaki?"

Eva waited for a response but sensed telepathy interfering as Setsuna spoke out loud to particularly no body. She waited until Setsuna finished talking to Negi to ask what it was about, with Setsuna saying that it was nothing. The two then went silent as they walked to the center.

"_Me... Happy? What is she talking about...?"_ Setsuna thought, as Kazumi yelled out, "Match 13, BEGIN!"

"Come Sakurazaki! Come at me with your true powers!" Eva demanded/stated.

"P-please wait a minute, Evangeline-san! I have no reason to fight you...!"

"No reason? Don't give me that pathetic excuse. It's a match, isn't it? Can't challenges also be a normal strength contest? You're a Shinmei Ryuu Swordswoman, are you not?"

"E-even if it is a contest of strength, your body right now should be lower than average...! If I get serious, you might get seriously injured...!"

"Is that so? Well, then I am sorry to have worried you. But I wonder if that really is true? Certainly that would have been true if the _past you_ had gotten serious..." Eva smirked as she stopped walking around in circles. "But if it's the _present you_, then I will have no trouble of killing you if I want to, even if I am in my weakened state..."

Setsuna also stopped and took a stance. Eva smirked again.

"What? Not going to attack? Guess I'll go first then..." She said, flicking a finger.

Suddenly, Setsuna's right arm swung off her broom and away into the air, something invisible holding it on midair. "W-wha...?"

"Wha-... Th-this is...!"

Setsuna looked at Eva just in time to see a wave of a hand, sending her feet off the ground and spinning on her back.

"Ah, Contestant Sakurazaki has been blown away without being touched! Is this telekinesis!"

* * *

(Spectators)

"It's Ninja Wires..."

Asuna blinked as she turned to Naruto. "Eh?"

"Those are Ninja Wires; don't tell me you can't see them against the sun light. They _are_ made out of metal..."

Asuna squinted her eyes and gasped as she saw a lining that shone against the sun light, wrapped tightly around Setsuna's limbs.

* * *

(Arena)

"_I-is this Magic...? No, she can't-..."_ "WAH!"

Suddenly, Setsuna was knocked backwards, her arms being tied behind her back and her skirt lifting up a little as her legs got tied together.

* * *

(Technique Explainers)

"What is that...?" Chachamaru asked as Goutokuji shocked. "I-I don't know! And air grapple?"

Jiraiya, on the other hand, smirked. _"Hoh? Using Ninja Wires are we?"_

"_Another ridiculous technique..."_ Chisame thought.

* * *

(Arena)

Setsuna, who was struggling against an invisible force, noticed something shining against her limbs. _"Th-those are..."_ "St-strings...?"

"Hoh? You noticed, eh? This is my Doll Manipulation technique... If there was enough room, I would have enough control over 300 dolls over a 3 km radius..." Eva commented to herself, shocking Setsuna a bit.

Eva smirked as she tightened the strings a bit. "If this weren't a match, we would be done here already. Before, things would have been easier, correct?"

"Guh... Gah!"

* * *

(Spectators)

"Setsuna(-san/-chan)!" Asuna, Naruto and Negi yelled.

"Se-chan!" Konoka screamed.

* * *

(Arena)

"The you before was sullen and had a dark past since birth... You were like an unsheathe sword that cut anything in its path..."

* * *

(Spectators)

Naruto unconsciously grabbed his stomach, getting where Eva was going about this.

* * *

(Arena)

"And look at you now. Reconciled with your beloved Ojou-sama at the school field trip, and pretending to be friends with Kagurazaka?"

* * *

(Spectators)

Asuna shocked, hearing that last bit, as Naruto began growling, Kyuubi's Youki pouring a little off of him.

**"'_Ay, kit, calm down a bit..."_**

"_I know, but what Eva-san is saying right now is pissing me off...!"_

* * *

(Arena)

"So? What is with that 'Bathing in Happiness and becoming Soft Look'?" Eva finally asked. "Doesn't that make you the same as those air-headed, annoying brats in our class?"

"Happiness... I..." Setsuna thought for a bit of how she was before and how she is now. "Am... am I not allowed happiness...?" The last thing in her mind was Naruto smiling at her. "Am I not?"

"I'm not saying you can't... but it's boring... And besides, can you really protect your Ojou-sama looking like this?"

That struck a nerve as Setsuna snapped the wires and grabbed her broom, jumping onto her feet. She swung her broom and it met with a drawn fan that Eva took out. "Hmm... that's it... But..."

Eva then whirled her arm around the broom. Setsuna shocked as Eva brought her other hand and grabbed her fan and brought it down, slamming Setsuna onto the ground, releasing her broom and her hand up.

"You're way too naïve..." She commented.

* * *

(Spectators)

Konoka shocked as Naruto yelled out Setsuna's name.

"That was an Iron Fan! And a Reverse Elbow Twist!" Goutokuji shouted.

Jiraiya sweat-dropped. _"Oi oi, aren't you going a bit too far Eva-chan...?"_

* * *

(Fight...)

Setsuna panted as she grabbed her broom.

"Wha..."

Shaking her head, she rushed towards Eva. As she reached her, Eva just knocked her aside. Setsuna jumped back to her feet as Eva smirked.

"_Those weren't strings... mere physical attack!"_

Eva smirked wider as she flung a finger. Setsuna widened her eyes as strings started to wrap themselves around her foot. She fell and got back up, cutting the strings. _  
"How disgraceful...! Not even using Magic or Chi, and yet I'm...!"_ She shocked as Eva came before her, a palm waiting to strike her.

Setsuna dropped to the ground hard as the strike striked. The crowd "ooh"d as she struggled to get up. Suddenly, strings tied themselves against her again.

"_No doubt about it, her physical strength and speed are that of an ordinary person's... Ugh, to be defeated by a mere person using mere physical attacks..."_

* * *

(Spectators)

"Ah! That's Aiki-Iron Fan Technique! AIki Juujutsu!" Goutokuji yelled in excitement.

"By Aiki, you mean using the enemy's strength and tossing them around... right?"

Goutokuji nodded. "Exactly! No matter how strong the attack is, it is useless if it gets even a bit diverted!" He shouted excitingly as Jiraiya covered his ears. "But for a young girl like that to be so skilled... I'm truly shocked!"

"I... see..."

"_Damn, no need to be all excited about every single new thing that you see... I already had enough with Naruto..."_

* * *

(Fight...)

"I learned this technique form a tiny old man when I was visiting Japan a few hundred years back..." Eva informed Setsuna as she fanned herself. "Since then, I've mastered it in many ways just to kill time for a whole century. Ever since I lost my powers, it's been surprisingly useful; in fact, it helped me keep tabs on everything..."

Suddenly, Setsuna was lifted and hung up in air, her arms and legs separated from each other.

"_Wh-what kind of a weak situation is this...? This person really is at a whole another level..."_

Eva thought for a bit before saying, "You know, this is still straining even in this little body. Why didn't you use Ougi?"

"N-nani...?"

"If you had used Ki infused skills, then I guess even I would have had a tough time... No, wait, you SHOULD be able to defeat me without using your Ougi..."

* * *

(Spectators)

"S-setsuna-san!" Negi shouted out as Chamo commented on Eva's strength and Chachazero responding how they were greatly underestimating her. Over them, Asuna was frowning.

In the background, Naruto was also frowning, but his eyes were slowly glowing red. His clenched his fist, growing more angrier and angrier as Eva lectured to Setsuna.

"Set-chan..." Konoka whispered.

* * *

(Fight)

Setsuna grunted as the wires started to tighten.

"Naïve... Too naïve... you're not even so different from the rest of the middle school brats over there..." Eva frowned, closing her eyes. "Looking at you know... irritates me..." She stated, opening her eyes. "Sakurazaki... did you really think that you could become happy...?"

Setsuna blinked.

"Just like me... you're an outsider... Wait, no, you're a Hanyou, are you not? Huhu... those wings on your back... weren't they white?"

Setsuna widened her eyes in shock.

"And what's with that black hair? Dyed it did you? And those eyes... contacts?"

Setsuna started to shake as tears started to flow.

*SNAP*

He had it. Naruto just had it with what Eva was just trying to do. Happiness? Is she saying what he thinks she's saying? Did she just imply that Setsuna doesn't deserve happiness just because she was different? Bullshit! He was no different than those two! He, too, was considered different just because of one thing that was sealed in him! He was also considered an outsider, somebody who couldn't belong! And look, he's happy! Is he angry now? NO! He is downright PISSED! Hearing what Eva said snapped the string that held Naruto's sense of reason as he opened his mouth to yell.

"SHUT THE **HELL UP, YOU BAKA EVA-MPIRE!"**

Setsuna blinked as Eva sweat-dropped. "Whoa..."

The two turned to see a very angry and pissed off Naruto, trying to hold in his anger. In the background was a giant nine-tailed fox for some reason and an ominous red energy was flowing off him. The others, save for Asuna, was cowering in fear as he gripped the rail tight enough, it broke in half.

"Don't you **DARE** say anything like that to Setsuna-chan just because she's different! Everyone deserves happiness you know! Dammit, you're acting just like that idiotic Tanuki I met a few years back! I mean, come on! Just because you're different, does **NOT** mean you don't have the right to have friends and people to care for! I mean, look at me! I'm different from everyone else back at home, and yet they accepted me for who I am (though it took a while), and now I'm happy! If you think that being happy is for stupid little brats and that all us 'different' people can do is mope around and be sad and lonely, then I'll just go right over there and smack you in the head **REAL** hard you'll feel it for **YEARS**! **YOU GOT THAT!"**

That outburst shocked the whole stadium as Naruto stopped for a breather. Asuna took this chance to let out her share of spicy cabbage.

"YEAH, YOU BAKA EVA-CHIN! Don't make me go down there and smack you on the head! I can't believe that for a second I thought you were good! You're just an evil little witch!"

Setsuna and Eva watched in amusement as Asuna kept her ranting with Negi trying to hold her down, while Naruto was visibly shaking in anger, trying to hold it in and stop... well... something from taking over.

"_**Kit, you gotta take control of your anger more..."**_

"_I know, but what Eva-san said really pisses me off...! Oh yeah and why are YOU so worried about me...?"_

"_**Shut up..."**_

* * *

(Fight...)

"Dear me, the outside group is getting really annoying..." Eva commented. She sighed before going back to Setusna. "Sakurazaki, take a look at my eyes..."

"Eh...?"

"Enough, just look at me already..." She said, powering up her illusion abilities and drawing Setsuna into her world.

The match suddenly turned into an all-out staring contest as the two kept staring each other as if it was the world's end.

Naruto blinked as he and Kyuubi cut their mental connection and sweat-dropped. "Uh... what's going on...?"

_**"**__****__Idiot_ic bastard, isn't it obvious that it's an illusion! Come on, you fought enough Sharingan users already, so it should be easy to tell when the Genjutsu's activated or not!"

"_Uh... yeah, I guess..."_

Naruto turned to the others as Chamo commented that it was an illusion and Negi should try to get into the Illusion using the Pactio.

"I'm going in too!" Both Asuna and Naruto shouted out in unison. The two looked at each other for a minute before blushing and looking away, Negi looking confused and Chamo chuckling like a pervert.

A few seconds later, Naruto felt like he was falling into water and opened his eyes to find himself at...

"What the... isn't this Eva-san's resort...?" He thought before looking at himself.

"Wha! Why the hell am I naked!"

**"****Hey Kit..."**

Naruto blinked for a bit before looking around. Suddenly, something poked him and he turned to see a fox's head, the size of his body, with a paw holding up two fingers, making a peace sign.

**"****Yo..."**

"..."

...

"WHA! Why the hell are you doing here Kyuubi!" Naruto screamed in surprise. "Shut up, Whiskers! We're trying to find Setsu- Whwhwhwhwh-what the hell is that head next to you!" Asuna screamed.

Naruto and Kyuubi turned only to be flung back by blood at the view of a naked Asuna. "A-asuna-chan, wh-why are you naked...?" Naruto screamed in embarrassment, holding his nose.

Asuna blushed before looking away, glaring at the equally naked Negi. "Hey, Negi, can't you do something about this!"

"Um... Uh, s-sorry, I don't know how-..."

*BOOM*

"Whoa, it's like the 4th Great Ninja War came early..." Naruto commented as Kyuubi nodded alongside him. The four, including one ermine and doll, floated to the resort just in time to see Setsuna fly off, Eva chasing her.

Setusna flung a warding seal and it flew to where Eva was.

"Well, aren't we doing well! You've been going on for 7 minutes! I'm surprised Sakurazaki!" Eva yelled.

Suddenly, a bright light came as an explosion came about.

Setsuna gritted her teeth. _"I-... I can't win..."_ "M-my sword...!"

Naruto fell silent as he listened to Setsuna wail about her sword and desire to protect Konoka. He softened his gaze as he felt the same between him and the rest of Konoha. Just like her, he can't just let go of his kunai, Jutsu, and his hiaite just because he can't protect anymore. As he listened to Setsuna, the more he grew closer to her.

"I-if I don't have my sword, then I won't be able to protect Ojou-sama! Without it, I won't be able to live! I can't just-... I can't just throw it away!"

The smoke disappeared to show Eva rushing towards Setsuna. "HA! Your everything! What an exaggeration! PATHETIC!" The two striked blades and magic. Suddenly, a hand wrapped itself onto Setsuna's neck. "Stuffs like 'everything' and 'dreams' are misunderstandings that everybody makes all the time!"

Eva then dove and dragged Setsuna along the floor, creating a small ditch of concrete. "Even without clinging onto such silly things, as long as there are small happiness and pleasure everyday in life, these so-called humans learned to live about just fine, right! Huhu, everyone has their dreams shattered at one point and betrayed! Knowing that, they can still live on normally, even if it means because regular adults!" Eva smiled. "You can live on like that too, Sakurazaki..."

Setsuna widened her eyes before flipping over and kicking Eva back into the air. "B-but!"

"Bouya has gotten strong... Why not let him protect you and your precious Ojou-sama, eh? So choose... your sword... or your happiness... Throwing your sword away and living the life as a normal human isn't that bad either." She commented, gathering Magic onto her hand.

Setusna gasped. _"Th-this is bad!"_ Immediately, she made a shield around her. _"Shinmei Ryuu Shitenkekkai Dokkorenkaku! (God's-Cry Style Anti Demonic Tactics Absolute Defense)...!"_

The watchers could on watch in awe as Eva swung her hand, a grand explosion taking place.

The drawback blasted Negi away as he tried hard to "swim" back into place. Asuna, having her strange ability, remained passive over the draw back as Naruto, this being his first time, had trouble standing still, only to lose his balance and fall on Asuna, his hand massaging her breast.

"Ah..."

"Wha..." _"Ah man, this can't be happening! For the record, I BLAME YOU ERO-SENNIN!"_

As Kyuubi was laughing his heart out, Naruto paled as Asuna had a tick mark and cracked her knuckles.

"Why you~... BAKA WHISKERS!"

*BAM*

"BLAME ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto yelled as he was flung towards the battle.

As soon as Setsuna found out it was all an illusion, she heard a scream and a yell and looked up, shocking and blushing as she saw a naked Naruto heading her way. Eva scoffed. "Geez, they even followed us here! How persistent...!"

*BAM*

Rubbles fell as Naruto crashed into the floor. _"Ugh, this is gonna hurt later on...!"_

"Setsuna-san!"

Setsuna looked back up to see Negi, Asuna, Chamo, Chachazero and some weird fox head waving at her.

Naruto rubbed his head as Eva glared at him. He paled as Magic gathered in Eva's hand. "Don't interfere brat... this is an official match, so if you interfere, either one of us loses, **GOT THAT?"**

"H-hai!" Naruto yelled as he scrambled away.

Eva smirked as she raised her hand. "Anyway, you did well standing against that attack just now... But how about this next one? This is the end Sakurazaki!"

Setsuna gulped as she grabbed her sword, lightning sprouting out from it. "Shinmei Ryuu Ougi..."

"_Maximum Power... Raimeiken!"_

Great lightning sprouted out as the two powers clashed, creating yet another explosion. The explosion was so grand that it took all that Asuna and Negi had to stay still. Naruto, on the other hand, being closer, had bad luck for the first time as he was suddenly struck by lightning.

As the blast resided, Setsuna and Eva stood at the center. Setsuna panted before looking at a charred Naruto, struggling to keep his eyes open. Upon seeing her gaze, Naruto blinked. Setsuna smiled as a blush rushed over. Sighing and looking at Eva, she asked,

"Happiness... and sword... Evangeline-san... am I not allowed to choose both...?"

"What?" Eva blinked before smirking. "You choose both...?"

Setsuna nodded. "Hai... I... won't give up... neither my sword... nor my happiness!"

"Fuu... both of them...?"

"Hai! Both of them..."

"IDIOTIC BRAT! DO YOU REALLY THINK SOMEONE AS SAPPY AS YOU CAN OBTAIN BOTH OF THEM!" Eva roared.

"SURE SHE CAN!"

The two of them turned to where Naruto was. He grinned at the attention. "Everyone deserves happiness, even if they aren't human. Despite what they did, what they will do, or what happened to them, they still deserve happiness. No one deserves a life full of loneliness..." He said.

While Setsuna stared at Naruto confusingly, Eva burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! The soul gets affected by the body... I became immortal with a brat's body, so supposedly, I'm younger than all the monsters... but being together with you people actually makes me feel my age..." Eva confessed. "It's not just me saying it either; it really shows in my speeches..."

"I... see..."

Eva then frowned. "By the way, why are you using the back of your sword anyway?" She asked with a sweat-dropped. Setsuna sweat-dropped. "Ah... um, well... uh... B-because of the rule... uh..."

"Fufu... well, that's _interesting_..." Eva said, summoning her Ensis Exsequens. "Fine, show me... show me how strong your determination is..."

Setsuna smiled at Naruto as he blinked. She closed her eyes and allowed the wings to spread. "Hai...!"

The two then gathered Magic as Naruto started to run, jumping and floating to meet up with the other watchers. The vampire and hanyou then rushed to each other and clashed.

_"SHINMEI RYUU KESSEN OUGI! SHIN RAIKOUKEN!"_

_"ENSIS EXSEQUENS!"_

A large explosion occurred as the watchers covered their eyes, a flash coming and going.

* * *

(Real World)

An explosion occurred as Kazumi yelped. Eva covered her eyes and flinched as she saw Setsuna closing in, her broom in hand. Eva grinned as Setsuna drew closer.

*DON

There was silence as Eva and Setsuna stood at each other's back. Setusna had her broom streched out and Eva was slowly moving through the air. Suddenly, Setsuna relaxed and Eva fell to the ground.

"Ooh!"

"Whoa! A reversal! It's over!"

The crowd cheered as Naruto jumped off the railings again and ran across the water as Asuna began running around the water. Naruto reached the arena just as Setsuna thanked Eva.

"Wha...?" Eva asked, a sweat-drop forming.

"The choice just now... the answer to it wasn't to defeat you by sheer force, but rather to break the illusion itself by showing my own determination, wasn't it! Setsuna asked, holding Eva's hand.

"Hmm...? Uh... ah, well... uh... yeah... Um..."

"It's true that I've been so into the happiness that I've finally obtained and maybe relaxed a bit too much... And I was able to have you warn me about that in this form!"

"Um... no, I, uh..."

"It is a small wonder that you're the Master of Negi-sensei! For you to even bother doing something like that just for me...!"

"Ah..."

"Arigatou Gozaimashita, Evangeline-san!"

"O-oi, hey Sakurazaki... I don't know what positive misunderstanding you're making of this, but... I only felt like bullying you just until recently... I really did want you to pick a side, either one or the other. So don't even start getting any wrong ideas, got that?"

"Oh, stop being so humble Evangeline-san! Because of you, I've come to a realization that I've been relaxing too much! So I have to train harder in order to keep my power _and_ my happiness!" Setsuna declared, glancing at Naruto for a bit. Naruto only stayed silent as he tried to figure out why Setsuna was glancing at him.

"Really, I'm touched!"

"Eiei! Don't touch me! Didn't I say that it's pointless to have that naivety which doesn't match your background at all? Why aren't you more depressed!"

Asuna sweat-dropped. "Well, if Setsuna-san is ok with it, then I guess..." Negi looked confused as she coughed. "Eva-chan, I'm gonna say one thing to you..."

"Eh...?"

"We all know about Setsuna-san's past... So we all know the kind of thoughts Setsuna-san might have, including her wings of course..."

"Well... except me..." Naruto chipped in.

"Really?" Eva asked Negi, ignoring Naruto.

"Ah, h-hai...! Right after the School Field Trip... to me, Asuna-san and Konoka-san, S-setsuna-san told us everything..."

"Fuu... Ku... KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- O-oW!"

Eva fought back tears as she glared at Setsuna. "Keheh, good for you Sakurazaki... Being together with you people really does make me feel my age..."

"Hey, am I the only one being kept out of the loop! Someone please tell me something!" Naruto yelled out. He was yet again ignored as Eva started painfully grabbed her stomach.

"Ugh... I think you broke a few ribs... I think about 5... No, maybe 6...?"

"EH! Seriously!"

"I-I'm sorry! I-I ended up using full force without thinking...!"

"A-anyways, M-master, let's get you into the infirmary!"

"WHY WON'T YOU GUYS TELL ME ANYTHING!

As the group left, Kaede jumped down. Before he left the stage, Naruto whispered the Kaede.

"Careful, that Ku:Nel guy is strong... don't do anything rash, and keep up with multiple attacks to catch him off guard... good luck..."

Kaede smirked. "Of course, de gozaru..."

Naruto smiled as he went after the others. Kaede smiled as well as Ku:Nel appeared.

"Well then, shall we have this duel?"

Kaede nodded. "I'll be delighted..."

"Match 14, BEGIN!"

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"Master... Are your injuries alright...?"

Negi asked. Eva glared at him with an "Are-You-Stupid?" look, bandage straps covering her breast and stomach. "Does it look like I need your care? Just get out and leave me alone! Because of the World Tree's Magic flowing around, I should be fine by tomorrow-... Guh, OW! OWowowowow!"

"Shishou!"

"Hmph, you reap what you sow..." Asuna commented.

Eva glared at her. Setsuna then asked, "Um... Evangeline-san... Is it alright if I ask you something...?"

"Hmm...?"

"Back then, you said 'I can sympathize with the feeling of having to carry the burden of unhappiness from the moment you were born...'... Does this mean that you also carried the burden of unhappiness...?"

Eva flinched a bit as she sweated a bit. "Mu..."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Asuna asked, confused. Naruto moved closer, eager to hear more.

Setsuna nodded. "Well... I was just thinking that maybe Evangeline-san was combining my experience with her past... And giving me advice in that form..."

Asuna nodded. Turning to Eva, she asked, "Is that so Eva-chan?"

Eva blushed. "Ugh, how stupid... this conversation is over, just get out of here, you brats..."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Yeah right, like we're getting out of here. Not until you tell us about your past...!"

"Yeah!" Asuna yelled out, poking Eva on the forehead. "I still haven't forgiven you about what you said to Setsuna-san, so spill it!"

"Sh-shishou's past...?" Negi asked out loud.

"Then don't forgive me, I'm a bad Mage, remember? Isn't that good enough?"

"Like hell it is!"

"NO! That's NOT good enough, Eva-chan! Come on and tell us! It's sly trying to talk out of it!"

"I wanna hear Shishou's past too!" Negi yelled out. "I'm really excited!"

"Evangeline-san, it's unfair that only I had a losing condition. I have won, so at the very least..."

"Kuh, why you..."

Eva sighed in defeat. "Fine... I'll tell you... But only briefly..."

"Eh, really!"

"But Bouya can't listen..."

"EH! But why not...?" Negi whined.

"Cause it's going to be embarrassing having you listen..." Eva bluntly said. "SO GET OUT!" She yelled, kicking Negi and Chamo out the door. She then turned to Naruto, as if asking him to walk out.

Naruto shook his head and sat on a stool. "Oh no, there is NO way you're making this guy go out the door! You can try all you like, but I'm staying here!"

"Tch, pushy aren't we? Fine...

"Which one of us is the pushy one, I wonder..." Asuna asked.

"Now then... where should I start..." Eva began. "Well... I guess I should start during the turmoil of the Middle Age Europe... I was born in a carefree childhood, under the custody of a ruler in a castle..."

"M-MIDDLE AGES! Wasn't that... um... how many years ago...?" Setusna interrupted.

"C-CASTLE! Th-that mean... pr-princess...?" Asuna yelled out in shock.

"Middle Ages...? What's that...?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Wha... You mean you don't know!" Asuna yelled.

"Ugh, just SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Eva roared. Regaining her composure, she continued. "Anyway, at the time, I was still a genuine human being... that is... until my tenth birthday... When I woke up on my tenth birthday... I was already cursed with this body... everyone around me was dead... In the end, I cursed Kami, got my revenge for the man responsible, and fled the castle...

Asuna and Setsuna both had shocked faces while Naruto remained impassive, as if thinking something. Eva chuckled.

"The first few decades was hard, seeing as it was before I gained any power... especially since, being a vampire, I had all the weaknesses... The age of the Witch Hunt was troublesome... The reason being that in this body, where I don't age, I couldn't remain in one place for more than a few years. After all, it would raise suspicions if everyone were to age, and I wasn't... Although there were times where I made a miss and seriously got burned... (Insert chuckle)...

"... I was never accepted in Mage countries either... There were ages when I had to kill... and there were ages when I didn't have to... In the end, I took residence on a solitary island in the southern seas, and learned to live without associating with anyone... Anyone who came close to me was only those with the desire to fight me and to die... Things got easier too...

"Understand? I've killed far too many for me to count, and even then, it's already too late for me to obtain happiness... I have lived far too long... Unlike me, you still have time, Sakurazaki. I'm going to say this one more time, throwing away your sword and obtaining happiness isn't too-..."

*BAM*

Asuna and Setsuna blinked out their tears as Naruto fisted Eva on the head. A huge bump is seen as Eva glared daggers at the blonde. "Wh-what the hell was that for!"

She was taken back, however, at the fierce glare that Naruto gave her. Hell, it even scared her.

"What was that for? It was for you being so STUPID!"

"Wha...?"

"You didn't become a Shinso by yourself right? Someone else pulled the strings, right? Then it isn't your fault! You didn't become a bad person on your own! You're not the one at fault!"

Eva glared at Naruto. "Kuh... Uzumaki, didn't you hear a word I said! I'm overwhelmingly bad! No matter how you put at it, I'm evil-..." She was cut by a pat and ruffle on her head.

"So what? From what I'm hearing, it was an act of self-defense. You didn't do it out of pure joy or satisfaction. Hell, look at us Ninjas. We show no emotions as we kill people actually for payment. Listening to the Kage's orders without a doubt. As we take our missions and payment, assassination, stealing, and many other jobs, so tell me, do us, Ninjas, deserve happiness even if we kill people for a living?"

The girls stared at Naruto in disbelief as Eva frowned. With a faraway look in his eyes, Naruto continued. "Even if we're human, we can still be even more ruthless than monsters or demons... Believe me, I've actually seen _regular_ people being even crueler than us and demons altogether..."

"Hoh? Sounds like you have some of your own misfortunes... Let me guess, your first kill? One of your comrades dying? Or maybe a betrayer and then trying to kill you?" Eva asked.

Naruto smiled sadly. "Those... and maybe more..." He shrugged. "But let's get off the depression topic..."

"Um... N-naruto-kun... Is that what you meant by how you're like me...?" Setsuna couldn't help but ask.

The light disappeared from Naruto's eyes. "Yeah... somewhat..." Looking away, he said, "Well, it's not that important anymore..."

"Aww, stop leaving us in the bushes and just tell us Whiskers!" Asuna demanded.

Naruto grinned as he got up. "Maybe next time, right now, I wanna see the matches. You girls go ahead and talk, I'll see ya later..." With that, he prepared to leave.

"WAIT!" Naruto stopped at the doorway.

"Tell us about your past... Who knows, maybe we'll be able to relate to one another, neh?" Eva suggested, smirking.

Naruto went silent before walking again.

"Tch, fine, have it your way-..." Suddenly, she felt a chill in her spine as Naruto stared at her with a really, REALLY cold stare. The other two also shivered at the gaze.

Naruto opened his mouth to utter one word:

"Jinchuuriki..."

With that, he left.

Setsuna blinked. "J-jinchuuriki...?"

"What's that?" Asuna asked.

"Hoh...? Jinchuuriki, eh...? Human Sacrifice... I see where he's going with this..." Eva complied. The other two looked at each other before looking at Eva, waiting for answers.

Feeling the gaze, said vampire scoffed. "Tch, don't think I'll give anything for free. Remember, I'm a bad Mage, I want payment..."

"Aww, come on!"

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Negi was approached by Ku:Nel.

Naruko and the class tried to get into the arena by the roof's means.

Chao and Hakase are overseeing their plans.

Kotarou is on the rooftop, thinking.

Chisame is typing away; unaware of the gaze she was getting from Chachamaru.

The Library Trio and Konoka are talking about the matches.

Asuna is hugging Eva as said vampire is trying to get out of the grab and Setsuna is in the back, watching everything unfold itself.

Naruto is seen walking down the pathway, whistling as he heard shouts. He looked up and blinked at Kaede being hung by the neck by a hand of a man in a cloak. Naruto narrowed his eyes and tried to see what was beneath the hood, only to widen his eyes.

"Ah-... ah, ah... ah... Th-...that face... I... I know him..."

He watched as the man flung Kaede to the ground. Opening his mouth, he said a name:

"N... Na... gi..."

*BOOM*

"AND there goes Contestant Nagase! Is she moving? I-I don't think so... Um.. S-so, the winner is Contestant Ku;Nel! Though I have to wonder where those books came from... it's like Magic...!"

Naruto sweat-dropped at the comment. Before realizing who's match was next. "OH CRAP!" With that, he left with a Shunshin.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"EEI, Let go Kagurazaka!"

"Daijoubu, let's go watch the match together! Here, I'll buy drinks for you too!"

"Ee, just let me go, Baka! What's with the flip-flop friendly friendship attitude from the air-headedness of you people!" Eva shouted in more of a demand than question, kicking Asuna as said girl preserved the blows.

"Ah, if you move around like that, your wounds are... Geez Eva-chan, you don't have to be shy..."

"WHO'S SHY, YOU IDIOT! Mattaku, AND STOP USING KANKA!"

In the end, Eva resorted to using her physical strength to flip Asuna, shocking Setsuna. "Gya...!" Setsuna shocked again as she watched Asuna ready herself and flip twice over her hands and feet until she steadily stopped herself from going any further. "Yo...!"

"Mu..."

"Geez that was dangerous, Eva-chan...!"

"Nngh..." Eva groaned. "Look, I didn't talk about my past just to get your sympathy, Kagurazaka... I don't have a single grain in being friendly with you people... I've said it many times before, I'm a bad person. An Evil Mage... A _murderer_..."

"Ah, b-but it can't be helped, right! Th-there were wars and... and...!"

"... Well, at the very least, the first person was different... I killed him out of hatred..."

"Uh... Th-that's, um... something from hundreds of years ago, right? Th-the time limit's already..."

"Idiot, stop being stupid... Besides, I've done tons of bad things after that... That cheerfulness of yours is something that I like... Just as there are a whole lot of other things that I'm grateful for during this long life... But at the very least, know that there are many things in this world that can't be comprehend... I'm sure that Uzumaki can make a statement out of that..."

"...!" Asuna kept silent as well as Setsuna.

"In any case, using a game I like as an example, I'm kinda like a middle or last boss that's meant to be defeated... Anyways, don't get involved with me... Just leave me be." With that, Eva started walking away. "Oh, and see ya, I'm gonna go and watch the next match, I'm pretty interested in this 'Tobi' person..."

Asuna frowned. "That's... not..."

Setsuna sighed. "Well, Evangeline-san has lived way longer than we have... I think she has had experiences where we can't even bare to imagine just by hearing stories... perhaps nothing we say will change anything..."

"Hmm... that's so sad... Ending up only teasing Setsuna-san... how egoistic..."

Suddenly, a shout stopped them from thinking further.

"Oh, that's right... I HAVE ONE MORE PIECE OF ADVICE!"

Asuna blinked as Eva smirked at them.

"Watch out for Chao Lingshen... She's an evil person in a different way..."

"...!"

"Heh...?"

The two girls looked at each other.

"Ah, that's right! Ch-chao-san...! T-takahata-sensei..."

"Y-yes... um..."

"ASUNA-SAN! SETSUNA-SAAAAAAAAN!"

"Ah, Negi!"

"Did you all finished up talking!" Negi asked, as he stopped in front of them, face all red and exhausted from running around. Asuna frowned. "What's up with you? You're al flustered, did something happen?"

"W-well, I was looking for Ku:Nel Sanders-san... Have you seen him?"

"Eh, Ku:Nel Sanders! Why?"

"If you're looking for Ku:Nel-san, his match is next up. So he should be on stage..."

Asuna had a suspicious look in her eyes. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Ah, N-no! I met him a few minutes ago, but then he disappeared...! And his voice! I-it was all different in the beginning, and in the end..." Suddenly, he stopped, getting a scared look in his eyes. "Ah... N-no... Never mind... I-... uh, I can't explain it very well..."

"Hey, wait a sec... Are you ok...?"

"Um... Setsuna-san... I... uh..."

"Hmm?"

Negi looked at her with determination in his eyes. "It... it appears that I HAVE to make it to the finals...!"

Setsuna blinked. "Negi-sensei..."

She was interrupted as Konoka shouted out. The discussed many stuffs before-...

"Alright people! Thank you for waiting! The Semi-Final Match, Contestant Ku:Nel Sanders VS Contestant Tobi will now starting momentarily! Please quickly return to your seats!"

As Negi left, the rest of the girls, plus Chamo, started to discuss about Chao before something, or rather, some_one_ unexpected arrived at the point.

"Abeat..."

Asuna and the others turned to see a nun dropping a girl nun down and holding a card in her hand. "Ah... Now what do we do...?" Unknowing that the others were behind her, she looked around and froze at the group. "Ah..."

"Asu-..."

"MISORA-CHAN! You're Misora-chan, RIGHT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT'S WITH THAT CARD?"

"Ah, me? Misora? Who's this Misora? I'm not Misora...! I am merely a passing Sister...!" *Caption: Seat Number 9, Kasuga Misora*

Asuna made a grab for the dubbed Misora. "Don't tell me you forgot all about my face, when we're always fighting for second or first place during our sprinting runs!"

"KYA!"

"Y-y-y-you're a MAGE too!"

Misora turned around and jabbed a thumb up. "No, I am NOT Misora." *Caption: Seat Number 9, Kasuga Misora*

Asuna snapped and started shaking Misora. "LIAR! That card has your NAME on it!"

"N-no! Geh, wh-what's with this caption! Sh-shoo! Go away!" *Caption: Seat Number 9, Kasuga Misora*

"EXPLAIN THIS PROPERLY!"

"Uh... Well, uh... um..."

"It's a top secret mission... We are to infiltrate the Tournament's undergrounds without the sponsor of the Tournament, Chao Lingshen, noticing... To make contact with Takahata-sensei and if possible, rescue him..."

"Ah, Baka-Kokona..."

* * *

(Later...)

"Eh... EEEHHH! T-takahata-sensei is being held underground! And by Chao-san, too!"

Asuna screamed. Mei and Setsuna al looked surprised as well as Chamo. Konoka on the other hand was talking to Misora about being in the same group, with Misora denying that she was Misora herself... again.

As the group discussed about what to do, Setsuna suggested to talk to Negi about it. Asuna momentarily agreed, until she denied it.

"Negi already has too much on his hands... This time, it's up to us to do things..."

Mei then thought for a bit, before whimpering. "Aww, but I wanna watch the next match too... Ku:Nel openly said that he was going to reveal Tobi's hidden secret and show his true identity... Aw..."

The group, upon hearing this, started to want to watch it as well. Asuna groaned in anticipation. "Nnh... If only we can do those Kage Bunshin thingie that Whiskers can use...! He said that if one dispels, the original receives its memories or something like that...!"

Setsuna blinked. "Eh? They can? I thought that Kage Bunshin can only assist in fighting, but not really allow memories to be transferred..."

**"That's cause our Kage Bunshin is different from the Kage Bunshin in the outside world..."**

The group turned around to see Naruto leaning on the door way. The difference was that his eyes were red and pupils slit and colder than usual. His whisker-like marking became scars and his hair became wilder. His canines now fangs and nails now claws. Asuna blinked. "Uh... N-naruto...?"

'Naruto' smirked. **"Tch, don't compare me to that idiotic buffoon... I may look like that Blondie, but I'm not him..."**

Setsuna slowly searched the room, looking for any accessible weapons, only to inwardly curse at the lack of weapons.

**"Don't even think about looking for weapons, Hanyou..."**

Setsuna glared at 'Naruto'. "Who are you...?" She demanded. 'Naruto' smirked wider. **"Not your business about who I am... I'm only here for one reason, to help you out... Now don't ask why, its personal business for me and the Kit."** With that said he reached out and touched every girl on the head, accessing to his Chakra to summon replica clones of the girls (plus Chamo). The girls shocked at the clones as well as the clones themselves.

**"There... my business' done, have fun..."** With that, the now dubbed 'Clone' dispersed. The group stared back at the space where 'Naruto' occupied and then looked back at their clones/original.

"Well... I don't know what just happened... But this helps... A lot..." Asuna commented, the rest agreeing.

* * *

(Later...)

"NOW THEN, THIS TOURNAMENT HAS BEEN PLAYED OUT WITH WHITE-HOT MATCHES SURPASSING THE COMMON SENSE! WE ARE FINALLY HEADING FOR THE SEMI-FINALS!" Kazumi yelled as the crowd cheered.

"Contestant Ku:Nel Sanders VS Contestant Tobi! These two have been a real enigma throughout the whole Tournament, and the only two to nearly reveal their identities has been both Contestant Tatsumiya and Contestant Nagase! Will their true identities be revealed!"

Negi ran up to the contestant's side as he gasped. "Ah, I made it in time!"

"Ah, Negi-bouzu!"

"Hey Negi...!"

Suddenly, Naruko, yes Naruko, twitched a bit and turned around, seeing Asuna and the others coming in. She frowned. _"Baka Fox, I told you not to make a Clone without letting me know..."_

**_"Ah shut up Kit... I do what I want, even if I am sealed in you... Yawn..."_**

_"Groan..."_

Naruko shook her head as she turned her attention back to the match.

* * *

(Fight...)

"Ahaha, Tobi wishes to have a good fight with you!"

Ku:Nel smiled. "As do I..." Ku:Nel then seemed to realize something for a bit. "Ah, but before we start..."

"And now, without any further ado, let the Semi-Finals..."

"I would like to ask you something..."

"Hmm? What is it, tobi-tobi?"

"...Match Number 14..."

"I would like to ask if you would take off that mask... Naruto-kun..."

"...!"

"BEGIN!"

* * *

Ignisha: AND DONE!

?_?: Finally! I thought you'll never finish!

Ignisha: Ahaha, gomen, gomen... Well, I wasn't here on the first week of August since I was at Mexico doing a volunteer thing to help the hunger and homeless, and when I came back, I was a week behind schedule for school, so I had to hurry and catch up, thus I couldn't work on this much...

?_?: I see...

Asuna: Alright, we get it. You're busy, and now even more busy, just get on with the story!

Naruto: YEAH!

Ignisha: Alright, alright, sheesh... Anyway, back to the story! Next match is the match between Ku:Nel Sanders and Tobi! What is going to happen! This next chapter is going to be a special one, seeing that the identity of Tobi is going to be revealed at last! Let's just hope that no one kills him after finding out, sigh... But, sorry for the wait, and wait again for the Next Chapter! JAA NE!

*BLIP* -END-


	16. Tobi Revealed!

Ignisha: Alright, 16th Chapter!

Asuna: *Shaking Naruto* WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TOBI!

Naruto: Don't... Look... At... Me... I... Have... No... Idea...!

?_?: Oh dear...

Ignisha: And now, REVIEW ANSWERS!

~**SanDemonMax-The Fifth Kazekage**: Yes, no, maybe... Just read the chapter... And maybe, Gaara, still figuring out how to put those three together...

Naruto: WHAT!

~**Fanofmany**: Maybe...

~**Motomiya Hibiki-kun**: *Sweat-drop* Uh... what?

~**Fyrflame**: Maybe I'm tricking you, maybe I'm not, only the story will tell! *DA-DAN-DUNNNN!*

~**Vandenbz**: Probably... and thanks for the review!

~**Dumbledork**: Thanks!

~**Nasha Rei-kun**: Nods.

~**GoldenGod Rod**: Go!

~**Penc0405**: YEAH!

~**Dragonheart967**: Gomen, gomen...

~**Robby Cartwright**: OK!

~**Inuboy86**: Uh... What?

~**Snoogenz**: Well... Naruto wanted a disguise and Tobi was the only thing he could think of, lol...

~**InugamiGod**: Naruto, answer this one...

Naruto: Uh... well... um... Yeah, I guess it's shocking... Was it? Oh, and Kyuubi, who's the feisty one again?

Asuna: *Face-fault*

?_?: Oh wow...

Ignisha: Are you serious?

Naruto: Yeah, I'm serious, who is the feisty one? What _is_ "Feisty" anyway?

Ignisha: Kyuubi's talking about-... Y'know what, I'll let you figure that out yourself...

Naruto: ...?

~**Panda-kun77**: I'll try adding some fluff...

~**Stranger109**: Eh... I dunno...

~**RasenShuriken92**: It's right here.

~**SpeeDemon**: Maybe.

~**OBSERVER01**: You, sir, are late... but thanks.

~**Subterra59**: Uh... yes?

~**Vladimer**: Thanks for the compliment.

Ignisha: Ok, seriously, is anybody curious about the Pactios! I mean, it is possible that Naruto will get a few you know!

?_?: Uh...

Naruto: *Whimpers* Everybody's gonna kill me...

Asuna: For what?

Ignisha: Setsuna!

Setsuna: Um... Ignisha-sama doesn't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima!...!

Ignisha: AND GO! But what's with the –sama thing again!

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A: ReMiX

* * *

Episode 16: Tobi Revealed! Ku:Nel's Real Powers Shown! Son VS Father! Wait, WHAT!

* * *

Tobi stood across of Ku:Nel, taking in what he just said. He then tilted his head to one side. "Eh...? Me? Naruto? Naruto... eh... Ah, you mean Uzumaki Naruto? Kyuubi no Youko's Jinchuuriki? How can Tobi be Naruto?"

Ku:Nel just smiled.

Tobi thought for a bit. "Eh... Um... Hmm... Actually, that is a good question..."

He then sighed and pondered for a bit before Kazumi interrupted his thinking.

"Look, I don't know what going on, but can you two please hurry!"

Tobi broke out of his thoughts and whined. "Aww... Tobi was so close to figuring out-...

*DOOM*

Suddenly, a great wave of gravity hit him and created a crater on the planked floor. Kazumi stared wide eyed as dust filled the area.

"WAH!" Negi yelled out. The others were shocked as well at the power that Ku:Nel displayed.

"Did I go overboard...?" Ku:Nel spoke out loud with a sweat-drop.

"Hmm... Tobi doesn't know... Yup, I don't know!"

Ku:Nel shocked as three Tobi's surrounded him, one of them squatted and the rest observing the blast. One of the Tobi's whistled. "Whew, that blast would have taken Tobi off the roster...!"

Ku:Nel looked around as the three Tobi's, as one, stroked him with open palms. Tobi shocked as his attacks went through Ku:Nel. He smiled behind his mask. _"Then...!"_

The three Tobi's collected wind in their arms and swirled it, creating a mini tornado arms. Together as one, the three Tobi's slammed Ku:Nel to the ground with the swirling arms.

"_Fuuton: Tatsumaki Rasen-Tenken! (Wind Style: Tornado Spiraling-Divine Fist/Punishemnt!)"_

An explosion occurred as Kazumi covered her eyes. As the smoke dissipated, the three Tobi's were suddenly kicked into the air. Two of them dispelled and the other disappeared and reappeared behind the now unhurt Ku:Nel. Tobi gathered his energy and attacked Ku:Nel again. Ku:Nel smiled as the two traded blows.

"_I see... He has been training and maturing as well as Akahi-dono has thought... Hmm, if only you could see him now, Akahi-dono..."_

Suddenly, Tobi disappeared and reappeared behind Ku:Nel again, a wave of energy between his fingertips. Ku:Nel smiled as Tobi swung.

"_Fuuton: Kazekiri (Wind Style: Wind Blade)"_

Ku:Nel narrowed his eyes as the attack hit. Another explosion took place and as it resided, the two were at a staring contest, both unhurt.

"UNHURT!" Asuna yelled out in confusion.

Ku:Nel smiled at Tobi. "Ahh, Kage Bunshin, who knew I would be facing it twice during this tournament?"

Tobi chuckled sheepishly behind his spiral mask. "Ahaha... But, you know... Tobi could say the same thing to you...! You're also a Bunshin of the original Ku:Nel, yes?"

"Ah..." Ku:Nel sweat-dropped. "I see that you have also figured it out..."

Tobi chuckled. Ku:Nel then smiled. "Well... since the time limit's still on, I guess I should go ahead and put the real curtains on..." He mused, reaching though his robes.

Tobi noticed this and tilted his head in confusion.

Ku:Nel continued smiling.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"Asuna-san, please wait up!" SetsunaC yelled out. "At least wait for the extra support from the other Mahou Sensei's!"

AsunaC shook her head ferociously. "That won't work! Until we can get some proof, everyone else would just ignore us and continue on!"

SetsunaC sweat-dropped as she tried more to stop AsunaC from going any further, only to be interrupted by ChamC, saying that as clones, they should just do what the originals told them to. SetsunaC lowered her head in defeat as Asuna started to take out her Harisen.

"Alright, let's go!" AsunaC then turned to MisoraC. "Hey, Misora-chan, this is the way, right?"

"I'M NOT MISORA!" MisoraC denied, again. "Uh... let's see... Um... how should I put this..." She then jabbed her thumb upwards. "Well, I heard that Takahata-sensei was the strongest Mahou Sensei in school if he gets serious. I'm sure he'll be alright by himself!"

"Eh...?"

"And besides... It... uh, well... it could be possible that what Kokone heard... was something, misheard? Yeah! Misheard, that has to be it!"

KokoneC had a pissed off face hearing that.

"Therefore... LET'S GO BACK AND WATCH THE MATCHES!" MisoraC proclaimed.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!" AsunaC yelled, kicking MisoraC on the head. "Aren't you also a Student Mage!" She yelled out.

"B-but, I wanna watch Negi-kun's Match! I even had a Platinum Ticket too!" MisoraC wailed, holding her cross. SetsunaC chose this time to step in.

"Ah, but Chao-san even managed to keep Takahata-sensei in, right? It might get dangerous!"

"Ah, but it's alright. I mean, she's also a classmate, so it's not like she's gonna go hard on you gals." ChamoC pitched in.

"B-but...!"

"Huhuhuhu, then, if you're so worried, I'll come along...!"

The group turned around to see Takane in her new wardrobe. "T-takane-san!"

"O-onee-sama, you've revived?"

"Heh... Wherever there's evil, there's ME! World Peace id the mission for all us Mages! I will NOT be taken down so easily by that!"

"_Is that so...?" _(MisoraC)

"_Really...? Nee-san's getting more and more interesting..." _(ChamoC)

"_There's something... um... unsettling about all this..." _(SetsunaC)

"_That person's gonna get naked again..." _(AsunaC)

AsunaC shook her head as she readied her Harisen. "Alright, Takahata-sensei Rescue Team, LET'S GO!"

"I'm the leader!" Takane yelled out.

"W-will we be alright...?" SetsunaC asked doubtfully.

"When it's about Takahata-sensei, Asuna changes..." KonokaC commented with a giggle.

As the group left, a shadow appeared from behind them. He had red slitted eyes and fangs. He smirked and disappeared within the shadows again.

* * *

(Meanwhile... Fight)

Tobi stared at Ku:Nel as said-mysterious man pulled out a card from within his robes. He tilted his head. "Eh... what's that?"

Ku:Nel smiled. "Oh, this? Well, it's something I'd like to call a second part of my power... Everyone else already saw this, but I guess this will be a first for you..." He commented. He smiled again as his card started to glow.

"...!"

Tobi shocked as the light grew brighter as Ku:Nel chuckled. "Now... are you ready? Thus will begin the second part of the fight..."

Tobi stayed silent as Ku:Nel whispered one word:

"_Adeat_..."

A blinding flash of light filled the area as everyone covered their eyes.

"OH! There it is again! The mysterious flash of light that somehow enabled Contestant Ku:Nel to defeat Contestant Kaede!"

Neig stared wide eyed as he blocked his eyes from the light. _"A P-pactio! Ku:Nel-san has a Pactio! But with who!"_

Tobi covered his one eye hole as he heard something loud… and disturbing to all Elemental Countries Ninjas...

"SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-...!"

Everyone looked around trying to see where that voice came from as it continued.

"PEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR-...!"

Jiraiya twitched his eyes as he recognized the voice. _"It can't be..."_

"DYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-...!"

Asuna, Setusna and the others looked around, trying to see where that voice was coming from. "Wh-what the hell is this voice!"

Eva stared open mouthed as she also recognized the voice. _"Th-that voice..."_

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-...!"

"Wh-where's this voice coming from!"

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-...!"

Tobi looked around, trying to depict where the voice was coming from.

"...-IIIIIC ENTRY!"

*BAM*

Everyone stared wide eyes and mouth opened as a mysterious young boy clad in an all-green clad and bowl cut black hair with huge eye brows and orange leg warmers and a really disturbing white grin came crashing in, kicking Tobi on the mask.

"Ah..." Went Tobi.

"Wah...?" Went Asuna.

"Uh..." Went Kazumi.

"..." Went Eva.

Everyone else just stared wide eyed.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Naruko yelled, confused.

"Gai! Wh-who's that!" Asuna yelled.

Tobi was then shot across the stadium. He skipped and flopped like a human stone across the floor and skidded back to his feet, holding his now broken mask. "Ah... That hur-..."

*BAM*

"WAH!"

Tobi was then tackled to the ground by the now known Gai. Tobi crashed to the ground just as Gai raised his head up.

"YOSHA! If I can't do a hundred push-ups within 5 seconds..."

He then slammed his head down onto Tobi's back, creating a small crater.

*DON!* (1)

"… Then it's COSSACK DANCE TIME!"

*DON-DON-DON-DON-DON-DON-DON-DON-DON-DON!* (2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12) (02:38 seconds)

Gai paused to swing his sweat off his head. The light shown around him, shining against the sunlight. He then proceeds to do his deathly push-ups again.

*DODODODODODODODODODON!* (13-14-16-16-17-18-19-20-21-22) (03:48 seconds)

He then pauses to open his shining black eyes. "Don't lose to yourself...!"

*!* (23-24-25-26-27-28-29-30-31-32-33-34-...- 99) (04:89 seconds)

(100) *DING-DING-DING!*

Gai then jumped up and raised his hands up in the air, yelling: "VICTORY," just as Tobi got up. "Ah... that hurts..."

Yue stared wide eyed. "Th-that was actually a h-hundred push-ups within f-five seconds…" She whispered. Nodoka and Haruna stared at her wide eyed. "WHAT!"

Gai then began spinning around at a velocity and acceleration so high, his leg caught on fire.

"KONOHA SESHUU YUUSU EKUSASAIZU! (Konoha Style Youth Exercise)" (Reference to Gai's Konoha Style Youth Exercise from Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm)

He then kicked Tobi with his flaming foot and sent Tobi 60 feet into the air, dropping the jaws of everyone. He then got back onto his feet and jabbed a thumb up, laughing heartily. "HA-HA-HA!"

Everyone stared in awe as Tobi, now on fire; fell to the water, ending with a huge splash. Gai then stood up straight, still laughing.

"AHAHAHAHA, WHAT'S WRONG! IS THIS ALL YOU GOT! HAHAHA, GUESS YOU'RE NOT AS YOUTHFUL AS I THOUGHT! AHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone sweat-dropped in awe at Gai's incredible enthusiasm. The only one not awed was Jiraiya, who had his head down, a huge sweat-drop on his face. _"Did you HAVE to transform into the most troublesome Taijutsu user in the world...? Damn you, Al!"_

Suddenly, the water seemed to swirl as it suddenly exploded, a river of water flowing and spinning upwards and swirling like a whirlpool. Everyone watched in awe as the water splashed off.

"TEMEE!"

Suddenly, the water dissipated, showing a... boy with blonde spiky hair holding some weird blue orb?

"RASENGAN!"

An explosion occurred as the boy slammed his orb onto Gai. Everyone covered their eyes as planks were scattered all around... again. The smoke sided off to show a boy, in his 16's, with spiky blonde hair. He had electric blue eyes and is slightly tanned. He also had three whisker-like marking on each side of his cheeks. Everyone stared at him before a handful looked back at Naruko, then back at the boy.

"Wh-what... Who-what, when... wha... Wh-WHO'S THAT BOY! Then again, wasn't he the one that Contestant Asuna and Contestant Setsuna has a crush on...?"

"WE DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" Both of them yelled, before Asuna turned to Naruko. "What the hell Naruko! Why are yo-... uh... You're older brother doing there for!"

*GASP*

"I-it appears that the blonde hottie... is none other than Class 3-A's student, Uzumaki Naruko's, older brother! WHAT THE HELL!"

Naruto blinked before feeling his face and then looking at his own hair. He sweat-dropped.

"AH! MY MASK! MY DYE! Ugh, the water must have washed it all off!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at his reaction to his disguise falling off. Naruko then leaned over the railing. "ONII-CHAN, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN THE TOURNAMENT!"

Everyone face-faulted at his answer. He jabbed his thumb up and answered with a straight face, "Simple, I wanna fight..."

Naruko twitched her eyes before lowering her head in defeat. She raised it and froze at the glare that Jiraiya was giving her, as if saying, _"You have a lot to talk about Gaki...!"_

Anyway, back to the fight.

As Naruto took off his black and red robe to reveal him wearing a white collared button-up shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. He took a fighting stance and watched as the smoke dissipated to show, not Gai, but a boy with gravity-defying hair?

Naruto stared at him before opening his mouth. "Ka..."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruko yelled out in confusion.

Everyone stared at him and the now dubbed Kakashi. Kakashi was wearing a blue hiaite with a thin piece of metal with a swirl insignia on it. He wore a face mask and two straps crossing over his chest. He had two arm warmers with metal guards and knee-past shorts. He wore a pair of blue sandals.

Naruto watched as young Kakashi flipped through three handseals. Immediately recognizing it after being struck with it three times, Naruto immediately started charging a Rasengan.

Kakashi then slammed his now lightning-covered hand down to the ground and charged, going at super speed just as Naruto charged in as well. The two raised their hands and clashed.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

A huge shockwave appeared as two opposing powers collided. Everyone covered their eyes as a brilliant light appeared. Naruto struggled to keep his Rasengan on bay as it began to functioning wildly. His hand shook at rapid speed as the Rasengan and Chidori burst, creating another shockwave that send Naruto and Kakashi both into the water.

Naruto got up fast just to see Kakashi doing another handful of seals.

"Raiton: Kangehika! (Lightning Style: Wave of Inspiration)"

"OH SHI-...!"

*BBZZZZZTTT!*

Everyone covered their eyes again as electricity suddenly ran from Kakashi's arm, shocking the water _and_ Naruto in the process. The electricity then shocked the water particles to form steam. Steam covered the whole arena until nothing was visible.

Naruto brought himself off the water and onto the stage. He gasps for air as he dropped onto the stage, struggling to keep himself conscious.

"_Hey, Kyuubi, how's my body...?"_

"_**Eh... who knows... I'm doing my best healing it, but after that electric shock, I'm a bit paralyzed, so you gotta hold on your own for a bit..."**_

"_Ah... just peachy..."_

Naruto brought his hand up and brought himself up. Coughing a bit, he glared up. In front of him was Ku:Nel, back in his original form, the books still floating all around him, and a bookmark in hand.

Naruto growled before he got back up.

Ku:Nel chuckled. "Ah, sorry about being so rough, it's just that _he_ will be a little irritated if _he_ were to fight Uchiha Madara, instead of you..."

Naruto raised a brow as he coughed and brushed off the dust off himself. He narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about? Who's _'He'_...?"

Ku:Nel smiled. "I thought you would be asking that..." He then gestured to the book around him. "You see, my Pactio allows me to transform myself into people whom I have met in the past. This also includes their memories and abilities, and techniques. In other words..."

"Perfect Imitating Clones..." Naruto whispered, being a Clone expert himself.

Ku:Nel smiled. "I see you already know about that, being used to using Kage Bunshin yourself... Anyway, adding to that, my Pactio also allows me to perfectly 'act out' the person I'm copying..." He said, swiping his bookmark against a book he held along with several others, gust picking up, and instead of Ku:Nel coming out, a man with a spiked beard and hair in the color of black. He had black eyes and red small stripes coming out from the corner of his eyes.

"Sa-sandaime-Jiji..." Naruto whispered.

"... allows me to fully imitate their personality and abilities…" Ku:Nel (Hiruzen) continued before disappearing again and turning into a young man with spiked long hair in the color of white. He too had red linings under his eyes. The man grinned at Naruto.

"E-ero-sennin...?"

"… It also allows me to fully have control over their personal abilities as well as Kekkai Genkai that you Ninja have…" Ku:Nel (Jiraiya) grinned like an idiot before he transformed again, this time into a young girl with long flowing black hair and blue eyes.

Naruto raised a brow. "Ok, you I don't recognize..."

The girl smiled while putting her hands into a hand seal. Naruto immediately recognized it for he said:

"Oh shit..."

Suddenly, the steam turned into ice, and began spiking everywhere. Few rose to the skies and continued on. Spikes of ice were on the Arena as well as on water. Naruto stared up as the girl stood up on the highest ice pillar, still holding that same Hyouton (Ice Style) handseal. She smiled as another light came and Ku:Nel came back.

"… While that is also happening, I also draw upon their ability to relay a 'message'. Thus is why I want to go to the finals, to relay a message for Negi-kun. But, I suppose I should give you yours as well." Ku:Nel continued, chuckling.

"Oh yes, this will be the perfect time... Now Naruto-kun, how many of your people from the Elemental Countries do you think I know...?" He asked, holding a book.

Naruto blinked as he looked closer at the book, widening his eyes as the book spelled out a name. A name he and every single Ninja in both the Hidden Continent and the Outside World should know. A name of one of the most powerful man in existence. A name of one of the most feared man in existence. A name that he just recently found out to be owned by his own father.

The book wrote: "Minato Namikaze".

Ku:Nel smiled. "Now... I know quite a few, including those from your families... Anyway, I'm going off track. A friend... of mines asked me to relay off a message, should I cross paths with you again. Now would probably be a pretty good time. Don't you think so, Naruto-kun? Now... let the message... begin..." Was all he said as he began to glow again.

Naruto and everyone else covered their eyes as a flashing light covered the whole area. The steam long gone, Naruto opened his eyes when the light fled, eyes going wide at the person right in front of him.

Those clothing… That hair sticking out of the hood… Those look… That _smile_…

Naruto stared at the man in awe, confusion, sadness, happiness and surprise as he said a name out loud.

"D-... Dad..."

"It's been a long time... hasn't it... Naruto...?" Namikaze Minato said, lowering his hood to show off his blonde hair and blue eyes.

Everyone stopped talking and murmuring and just stared between the boy and man who looked exactly alike. Asuna and the more Magical aware ones stared in awe at the man who claims to be not only Negi's father (not that they know that), but also Naruto's father.

"T-tou-san…?" Naruko whispered in confusion.

"Wh… Th-this is such an amazing discovery! Who could've know that Contestant Ku:Nel is the father of the now renamed Contestant Uzumaki Naruto! This is such a huge scoop!" Kazumi yelled.

Minato chuckled. "Well, I guess it's been a while, since it's been about a year since that incident…"

Naruto blinked. "What incident…?"

Minato stopped chuckling and blinked. "Eh? You mean you don't know…?"

Naruto shook his head. "Um… no… what _are_ you talking about Tou-san…?"

Minato stared at Naruto for a good minute. "Umm… have you got the mission for Rouran yet…?"

Naruto blinked. "Rouran? Where's that? What mission? It's only been almost a week since the invasion of Pain…"

Minato slapped himself. "AH! Of course…! Ahahaha, uh… s-sorry about that! Umm, j-just forget about what I just said, alright? Ahahaha, stupid me… Hahaha…"

Asuna inched closer to Naruko. "Your Dad is kinda weird…"

Naruko shrugged. "This is the first time I've seen him like this…"

Minato chuckled. "Ahahaha… well, anyway, back to business…" It was then that he noticed that he was high on top of an ice pillar. His eyes bugged out. "What the…! H-How did I get here!" He then slapped his forehead. "Ugh, must be that 'Messaging' thing that Al's Pactio can do… That Al… always was doing something unusual and extraordinary…" He sighed as he got off the ice sculpture. He looked around, whistling. "Wow, Mahora? You had this mission too? Man, I remember when I had this mission about protecting young lovers from confessing, ah, that was crazy… And then that Nagi… Ahaha…"

Naruto only stared at Minato in wonder as he only nodded.

Minato chuckled. "Anyway, the Tournament? Already? That was pretty fast… Seeing you and me on the arena, you're fighting me, right?"

Naruto widened his eyes, now knowing what's going on. "Wh-bu-th-a-we-a-but then-we were-wai… Wha…?" Was the result of his surprise.

Minato chuckled.

"Look, I know that the two of you are having a Father-Son's moment, but can we have this show on the road? People want what people wants!"

Minato looked at Kazumi. Smiling, he nodded. "Ah, sorry about that. I guess the fact that he's going to be fighting his old man is too much for hi-…"

Minato ducked just in time for a right jab to go over his head. Everyone gasped as Minato flipped and kicked Naruto in the chin. But alas, it was proved to be useless as Naruto jumped back and back flipped back to his feet. The boy was grinning as his old man got back up.

"Hmm, always the one to go in without thinking, eh? Naruto…"

Naruto grinned wider.

"Wh-what the…! It appears that Naruto has second thoughts about attacking his father! It appears that he's enjoying this too! B-but isn't that like bad respect towards his own blood father…?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Actually, back from where Minato, Naruto, Naruko and I came from, it was traditional that the children attack their parents to prove that they are far from useless. So it's, in a way, a form of respect…"

"I-I see…"

"Eh? Jiraiya-sensei? You're here too? And Naruko…?" Minato stared blankly at Naruko who was waving nervously and whispering "Play along" at him. He nodded and stepped to one side, a foot sticking out, to trip Naruto who was trying to punch him again.

Naruto blinked as he tripped over his own dad's foot and fell on his face, only to get right back up, grinning. "He's right, Kazumi-chan, back at home, it's kinda traditional to spar and fight, so it's actually kinda common."

"_Another new thing we learn about Naruto's home place…"_ Those who knew Naruto personally thought at once.

Naruto then flipped onto his feet and backed away from his dad. Minato stared at Naruto before chuckling. "Well, you know the Rasengan, so I guess it's reasonable to ask this: Do you know the HIraishin?"

Naruto shrugged. "Only to a certain extent… I can't do it continuously for 5 times before I have to redo the seals again..."

Minato nodded. "Alright… with that said, shall we take it up a notch?"

Naruto grinned. "Thought you'll never ask!"

Both of them stared at each other for a number of seconds before reaching into their robes and shirt to take out a scroll. They unraveled it and swiped blood on it. There was a poof before everyone went bug-eyed at the three-pronged kunais in the two contestants' hands.

Before Kazumi could say anything, the two grabbed a few handfuls and threw them at random direction. Thing was, none hit people or other contestants. Some even missed Kazumi by miles. The kunais lodged into the roofs, onto the floor and stadium and on top of the water, where they all stood handle-up.

"H-hey! Knives or anything sharp and made of metal are not allowed you know!"

Naruto pouted. "Aww, come on Kazumi-chan, it's not like we hit anyone or anything. Besides, we're not gonna fight using these..." He smirked, twirling the kunai then lodging it onto the ground below him. Minato smiled, doing the same. "Indeed. We are only doing this for the sole purpose to merely up our fight..."

"'U-up'... Huh...?"

Naruto and Minato both grinned before doing a handful of seals, yelling at the same time:

"HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!"

Suddenly, in a flash of yellow, they were gone. Everyone looked left and right looking for the two contesters, but alas, it was all in vain. The only ones who knew what was going on were those who knew the Hiraishin. Mainly... Jiraiya, Naruko and Eva-chan.

"_Hmm... this seems to be interesting... De gozaru..."_

Oh... make that four...

Suddenly, there was a huge shock wave and everyone turned to the water to see both Naruto and Minato facing each other, their arms outstretched, each holding a single Rasengan. Both of them struggled to stay before the drawback made them turn back. Leaping away from the explosion, they vanished again.

"Wh-what just happened!"

"Th-that's some super high speed!" Goutokuji yelled out loud.

"It's not the speed... it's more like teleporting..." Chachamaru commented.

Jiraiya smirked. _"That's my two favorite students..."_

Asuna turned to Naruko. "Hey, what was that technique you and your dad just used...?"

Before Naruko could answer, Setsuna answered.

"The Hiraishin no Jutsu, one of the most prized Jutsu and deadliest Jutsu created by the Yondaime Hokage, otherwise known as Naruto-kun's father... Hiraishin no Jutsu allows the user to literally 'jump' from place to another, almost like teleportation, even though it is impossible to be reached... Within a thousand man army, by using the Hiraishin, one can defeat it in mere seconds...!"

"What the-... It's that strong!"

This time, Naruko answered.

"Yeah, but although using it was one thing, trying to figure out and learn it was another... It took me almost a year learning it when I was with Ero-Sennin... It was HARD...!" She whined, resting her head onto the railing.

Everyone stared at her oddly. Asuna was about to ask another thing when another shockwave stopped her.

Everyone turned to see Naruto and Minato at each other's neck again. Rasengan against Rasengan, another blow out. Naruto skidded across the water as he vanished again.

"_Dammit! I'm getting nowhere!"_

Deciding to end this, he made a few seals. Minato, skidding across the water, recognized the seals and smirked. _"So, he knows the hidden Uzumaki Jutsu, too, eh...?"_

Ending with a Tora seal, Naruto breathed in. Feeling the heat collecting in his lungs, he breathed out and stored fire within his jaws.

"Katon..."

Breathing out again, Naruto let out the heat and fire that was held within his mouth.

"DAIMONJI NO JUTSU!"

* * *

*BZZT*

(Uzumaki Ninpocho Explainer)

Katon: Daimonji no Jutsu – Fire Style: Fire Blast Technique

Classification: Ninjutsu

Chakra Nature: Katon (Fire Style)

Rank: B-Rank

Clan: Uzumaki Clan

Description: The user collects fire in his lungs and blows it out. When the fire comes out, it takes the Kanji for Fire (火). The Jutsu's power is powerful enough to melt an ice berg. It is one of the most prized Katon Ninjutsu in the Uzumaki's arsenal.

Seals Needed: Unknown-Unknown-Unknown-Unknown-Tora

*BZZT*

* * *

From his mouth, a blast of fire shaped like the Kanji for Fire burst out and flew to Minato. Minato smiled at the display. _"If only you could see him now..."_ He then flipped through seals and declared:

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)..."

Suddenly, water flashed out and, shaped as a dragon, hurled itself against the fire blast and evaporated, washing away the flames as well. With the steam blinding him, Minato almost didn't see the punch that was trying to hit him. Key word is "Almost".

Minato smiled as he grabbed the hand and threw Naruto. Naruto, knowing that this has gone far enough, warped away again, warping right in front of Chisame. Said-girl shocked at the Blondie who just appeared in front of her, rest a bit, and disappear again.

She straightened her glasses and growled.

Minato smiled as he gathered more Chakra into his hand, summoning another Rasengan. He thrust it forward and it connected with Naruto's. Naruto then ended the Jutsu and jumped back, going through the required hand seals for the third time, going for another Hiraishin.

Minato, knowing that this has gone long enough (I've been saying this line for a while...), decided to change it a bit. Leaning back so that Naruto missed him by mere centimeters, Minato kicked him into the sky. Naruto coughed and gasped for breath as he flew up. Cracking his eyes open, he gasped at Minato behind him.

"_This is bad...!"_

Twirling, Naruto tried to kick his old man, but Minato seemed to have seen that as he blocked it. Minato then disappeared again, only to appear a few inches away from Naruto. Naruto turned only to be kicked in the face and then a rough combo was done. Naruto opened his eyes just in time to see Minato do a small Jutsu, one that he recognized.

"_Shit-...!"_

"Fuuton: Renkuudan...! (Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet)"

Everyone winced as Naruto was sent into the arena with a loud explosion. Minato, still up in the air, was falling slowly as Naruto himself stood up. Naruto, his eyes failing him, looked up only to be hit with another flashback.

"Uhn...!"

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

Three people ran from Ninjas from Iwagakure (Stone Village). All three were male. One was eight; the other was around his 20's, the last at his 40's. The 8-yr-old was blonde and was unconscious as the 20-yr-old carried the young boy. The 20-yr-old was a bluenette and wore a cloak. The 40-yr-old man had bright red hair that flowed and had a slight beard. The two older one's stopped to take breather.

The bluenette turned to his senior. "Hah... Akahi-dono... I don't think we'll outrun them..."

Akahi frowned at this. "Don't feel discourage, look, we're only a few ten miles or so away from the village... We won't let those Iwa bastards take me or Naruto-kun here away, you hear me Albireo-kun?"

Albireo frowned. "But even without Naruto-kun with us, it will still take an immense amount of time before we reach the Konoha Gates..."

Akahi nodded. "I know... I kno-..."

Suddenly, something stabbed between them. They widened their eyes as Akahi grabbed young Naruto.

"SHI-...!"

*BOOM*

Using Shundou and Shunshin, the two arrived at a different location. Akahi sat Naruto down and winced at the huge gash in his chest. "Akahi-dono!"

Akahi sat and leaned against a boulder. "Pant... Guh... Dammit... I won't make it..."

"Akahi-dono, please don't move while I try to heal you...!"

"Forget it Al-kun... I won't make it either way... Heh... this is it for me... Oh well, might as well try and save the two of you..."

"Wh-what are you...!"

"Listen... when you reach Konoha... Gasp... Erase every single memory he has of me and the Ala Rubra and his adventures in Mundus Magicus... He *Koff* doesn't need to know those for the time being..."

"Akahi-dono... I-..."

"No..."

The two stopped talking and stared at the young blonde boy who was trying his best not to cry. "No... I... I had... enough..."

Akahi frowned. "Naruto-kun..."

"Enough... Please... All this shouting... all this pain... please... stop..."

Naruto grabbed Akahi's hand. "Please... Why...? Why did we leave Asuna-chan and Nagi-nii...?"

Albireo frowned. "Naruto-kun... The reason is that..."

"NO! I don't wanna leave her! I wanna stay with Asuna-chan! I don't care if I have to go back to Konoha! I just wanna be with her!"

Akahi sighed. "Naruto-kun... Oigo-kun (Nepew)... Listen to me. What is happening right now is very crucial... You HAVE to get to Konoha and back to the Hokage or something bad might happen. Do you understand? Do you UNDERSTAND!"

Naruto sniffed. "Y-yes... But... but... why do we have to leave Asuna-chan?"

Akahi frowned. "It's... difficult to explain... I promise that everything will be explained later on..."

"Why? Why can't I know now? I wanna know now! Please Ji-chan! Please tell me! Al-nii-san, please tell me why! Why did we leave Asuna-chan? She might get hurt again! Please! Tell me! Tell me no-...!"

Naruto stopped and fainted as Akahi chopped him in the neck and knocked him unconscious. Sighing, he carried Naruto and gave him to Albireo. "Akahi-dono..."

Akahi grinned. "Remember what I said... Now get! Get out of here!"

Albireo gulped and prepared to do another Shundou. Facing Akahi for the last time, he declared, "I'll be back..."

And he was gone.

Akahi chuckled as he did a few handsigns, knowing that there will be no bodies or anything left when he's done with the Iwa nins. Suddenly, he was surrounded and the Iwa nins were close. They grinned.

"Heh, got you know, Uzumaki pest!"

Uzumaki Akahi smirked. "You... got me? Heheh... I guess that's true... but not so..."

He then wielded his hand into a Tori seal. "It's ME that got YOU!"

The Iwa nins gasped as they tried to kill him.

"UZUMAKI NINPOCHOU: SUITON: SUIDAIBAKUHA!"

* * *

*BZZT*

(Uzumaki Ninpocho Explainer)

Uzumaki Ninpocho: Suiton: Suidaibakuha - Uzumaki Ninja Book of Arts: Water Style: Water Great Explosion

Classification: Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu

Chakra Nature: Suiton (Water Style)

Rank: SS-Rank

Clan: Uzumaki Clan

Description: A suicidal Ninjutsu. Allows the user to transform all his liquid particles into one big bomb detonator. The user than uses the desire seals he wishes to use and sets himself off. The explosion itself is large enough to take out a whole 5000 man army if detonated in the middle.

Seals Needed: Unknown-Unknown-Unknown-Unknown-Unknown-Unknown-Unknown-Tori

*BZZT*

* * *

Albireo reappeared a few miles away from Akahi and readjusted Naruto just in time to see a huge water exploding. Albireo widened his eyes, for even at this distance, he could actually see how high the water reached, reaching a terrifying 10,000 feet high and 1,000 feet in diameter. He gritted his teeth as he tried to fight back tears, knowing that the man known as Uzumaki Akahi was no more. "A-... Akahi-dono..."

Naruto squirmed in his unconsciousness and managed to open one eye to see the water explosion. Tears ran from his eyes. "J-… ji-chan... Ji-chan... Don't... die... Please... Akahi-ji-chan... Don't... DON'T DIE!"

* * *

(FLASHBACK END)

Minato frowned as he managed another Rasengan in his hand. _"This is it... is this the climax of your power... Naruto?"_

He blinked as Naruto's hand started shining. Suddenly, particles formed together as it fitted together to form a large key. Minato blinked.

The key was large and staff-like. The "teeth" of the key was fashioned like an old-fashioned key. The handle of the key-staff is replaced with an orb that looks similarly like the globe of Earth, its stand included. The key-staff is brown in color and seems really powerful.

Minato, Jiraiya, Eva and Chao all shocked at the Key.

"_That key..."_ (Chao)

"_Th-that's!"_ (Eva)

"_That Key-Staff... Can it be...?"_ (Jiraiya)

"_This is bad..."_ (Minato)

The crowd gasped in awe at the majestic looking key-staff that was now in Naruto's hand as he raised it to block, deflect, and completely negate the Rasengan in Minato's hand.

"Th-that key-staff! How the hell does he have it! This can't be real...! Why does Uzumaki, of all people, have that legendary staff!" Eva roared in confusion. Asuna blinked.

"What? Is that thing strong or something?"

Eva glared at her. "_'Strong'_...! That thing is like one of the most powerful object in the WORLD! It's even said that Magic was first created by that thing!"

"What! No way!"

Eva cut out her hearing and glared at Naruto who was now twirling the key-staff in his hand. _"Just who the hell are you, Uzumaki?"_

Minato jumped away as Naruto glared at him. Minato narrowed his eyes. _"Is it the Kyuubi?"_ Looking at his son's eyes and seeing that it wasn't piercing red, he sighed out in relief. _"Well, at least it isn't, but still... That key-staff is making me worry..."_

Naruto then raised the key-staff. Minato raised his guard as Naruto swung the staff down. As soon as the staff hit the ground, it created a wave of earth, trying to swallow Minato.

Everyone went bug-eyed as Minato stared at it. He then had a serious face and charged head on. Creating a Rasengan on both hands, he slammed on to the wave of earth and drilled a hole big enough for him to get through.

"That was Earth Magic just now!" Negi shouted/whispered.

"To think that Hige-sama had that kind of potential..." Chamo commented.

"But doesn't Naruto have Wind affinity? Not Earth?" Asuna asked.

"With that kind of Key, you can do anything..." Eva murmured.

Minato grunted as he jumped through the hole in the wall. He then slammed the Rasengan at Naruto, only to have it negated again by the key-staff. He narrowed his eyes and used Hiraishin to get away. As he landed, Naruto slammed the key-staff onto the ground, destroying many tiles and Hiraishin Kunais. Minato sweat-dropped.

"_Well... no more using Hiraishin... Really, what has gotten into you, Naruto?"_

"No..."

"...?" Minato blinked.

"No... I won't... I can't... Don't... don't die..."

Minato then noticed that tears were running down Naruto's face, his eyes still wild and yet sad at the same time. Gritting his teeth, Naruto pushed out more Magic.

"DON'T DIE ON ME, JI-CHAN!"

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Chao whistled at the display between father and son.

"I-is that really Naruto-san's father...?" Satomi (Hakase in case people forgot) asked.

Chao shook her head. "Nah, that's not Naruto-kun's father-ne... More like... a message-yo. But then... it doesn't really matter, all that Chakra display is making my job even more easier-ne."

Hakase nodded, not quite getting it before the two went back to watching.

* * *

(Meanwhile, below the stadium)

"Are you sure this is the right way...?"

AsunaC looked at SetsunaC, before shrugging. SetsunaC sweat-dropped.

"A-anyway, let's just keep going! Besides, you should know where they are, right? Seeing as it's your Mini-Clone!"

"W-well... yes, b-but..."

"But nothing, let's get going!"

"When are you going to stop giving out orders!"

As the group walked away, the shadow from before appeared. Narrowing his red eyes, he followed.

* * *

(Fight)

Minato frowned, trying to think of a way to get the key out of Naruto's hand and snap his son out of it. Sighing for not being able to think of anything, he resulted in using Hiraishin to track himself to where he tagged Naruto, and did another Rasengan, not before seeing Naruto using Magic to deflect it. The two knocked each other out and slammed against the walls, err, statues. Minato grunted and knocked some rubble out as he stared at where his son was knocked at.

Naruto groaned as he heard voices for the first time. _"Ugh... what happened...?"_

_**"**__**What happened was that you had a flashback and then blacked out, your... eh... feelings, reaching its maximum potential and allowing you to summon some key-staff... which, in a way, is a pretty bad-ass weapon..."**_

"_What are you talking about? What feelings? What key-sta-..."_

"Wh-WHOA! There really _IS_ a Key-Staff in my hand!" Naruto yelled suddenly, surprising people behind him, as he grabbed the key-staff with both hands. He scratched his head. "Where did it come from anyway...?"

"He doesn't even know himself..." Eva muttered to herself. Asuna sighed as she herself experienced the same feeling with her buster sword, which pretty much cost her the match as Setsuna tried to comfort her.

Naruto stared at the key-staff for a few seconds before sensing a huge amount of Chakra in front of him. Looking beyond the stage, he saw his old man holding an over-sized Rasengan. Blinking, he asked what was up.

Minato grinned. "Well, since I'm at low Chakra, I figured that you are too, so might as well wrap this up with a bang, right?"

Naruto grinned back. "Now we're talking!" He declared, tossing the key-staff away, creating Oodama Rasengan in an instant. As the key-staff lodged itself onto the roof, it cracked and started dusting away; vanishing as if it wasn't there, the stab it made also vanishing.

As Kazumi counted down, the two stared off. At "3", the two raced at each other. At "2", they were barely a few feet away from each other; both had their arm and Rasengan up. At "1", they clashed. And then-

*BOOM*

A huge shockwave and explosion took place as the two Grand Rasengan fought for dominance. Wind picked up as every girl wearing skirts pulled it down and guys held on for life. The two Rasengans began to wane and function wildly, turning into just orbs of energy, forcing either one or the other back. Naruto and Minato let out a yell as the two Raengan suddenly exploded, creating a huge drawback and shockwave in the arena.

A large cloud of smoke covered the area as everyone tried to see through the cloud.

"Th-that was some explosion! I-... I wonder who's gonna step out of the cloud! Alright, whoever steps out of the clouds is declared the winner!"

The smoke started to disappeared as a shadow was seen. The crowd leaned clower to see a spiked yellow hair and collared shirt of Naruto as he stood on the arena. Asuna and Setsuna sighed in relief as Kazumi tried to confirm if Naruto was awake.

"Ah... It appears that the winner is Contestant Naru-..."

Suddenly, Naruto wobbled a bit before falling, back first, to the ground. The crowd grew silent as another shadow appeared and walked towards Naruto, revealing it to be Minato, smilng.

"Well... Guess you won, Tou-san..."

"Ahahah, not really... If you placed more Chakra, you would've won instead of me..."

"Ah, stop being so humble... You won fair and square... You're just as strong as I imagined you to be... Heheh..."

Minato smiled wider. "Though I have to ask, why didn't you use Kyuubi's Chakra?"

"Well... I wanna use _my_ power, not _Kyuubi_'s... you get what I mean..."

"I guess so... But still, it was a good battle, Soku (Son)..."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, that was a battle I will remember for a _really_ long time, -ttebayo..."

**_"_**_**Been a while since I heard you say that..."**_

"_Shut up..."_

Minato smiled. "'-Ttebayo'... huh? Like your mother..."

Naruto blinked. "Like Mom?"

Minato kept smiling as he reached out a hand. "You'll meet her later on..."

Naruto raised a brow as he grabbed his dad's hand, just as Kazumi finished counting, proving that Minato was the winner.

Naruto then had a question in his mind. "Neh, Tou-san..."

"Hmm? What, Naruto?"

"Do you know how to deal with girls?"

Minato paled a bit. "Uh... a bit... I think... well, not that much... uh... um... well..."

"You don't... do you...?"

Minato slumped. "No... Sorry, Naruto, you're on your own on this one..."

Naruto sighed. "Then how did you deal with Mom?"

Minato smiled. "I just said how beautiful she looked and how good her cooking was. Boy, I missed them... besides; another thing is that I loved her, what more than a girl could want?"

Naruto nodded, not getting it. "So... uh... how do you deal with two girls you like...?"

Minato almost tripped. "T-two girls...?"

"Uh... yeah...?"

Naruto then found himself being patted on the shoulders by his old man, who was crying rivers of tears. "Good job, Soku... You're now even more qualified to carry on the Namikaze name..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

Minato chuckled before he felt a tingling sensation in his mind. "Ah... looks like time's up..."

Naruto blinked. "E-eh...? B-but... No... Not yet, not now... I still have so many questions to ask... You can't go yet! No!"

Minato smiled. "Ah, don't worry about it, we'll see each other soon. And by soon, I mean as soon as you... well... You'll find out..."

Naruto had a question mark on his head as he blinked. "Eh...?"

Minato grinned as he patted Naruto on the head. "Don't worry about it. Just know that no matter what, I will always be proud of you..."

Naruto blinked away the tears that collected in his eyes. "B-but..."

"Ah, don't worry so much about it. Geez, I swear you're just like Kushina at times... Anyway, it was awesome having the chance to fight you... I hope that we'll be able to meet again, just not too soon..."

Naruto sniffed. "O-ok... If you say so, Dad... I'll... see you later then..."

Minato smiled as a light covered him. With that, in a final flash, Minato vanished, Ku:Nel taking his place, smiling at Naruto. There was a moment of silence before-...

"LET GO OF MY HEAD ALREADY, DAMMIT!"

Ku:Nel laughed as he disappeared, Naruto still fuming as he left the stage. He then blinked as Eva grabbed him onto the collar, bringing him to her level. "Ah..."

"Alright spill it! How the hell did you get your hands on that key-staff!"

"H-HUH!" Was his answer as Eva started shacking him back and forth. "I'm saying how the hell did you get that blasted legendary weapon, you fool! That thing's supposed to have disappeared long after the Magical War, dammit! So answer me-...! OW! Ah, my ribs! Ow-ow-ow-ow...!"

"Dammit, Eva-chan, chill with overexerting your body...!" Asuna yelled as she checked up on Naruto, who has unfortunately fainted during Eva's ranting and continuing shaking. "That's it, you're going back to the medical center, come on Mei-chan, help me out with Whiskers!"

Mei nodded as she grabbed Naruto's left arm and blushingly flung them over her shoulders, Asuna doing the same and dragging an injured Eva, who kept repeating the word 'Ow...' and left the area.

Meanwhile, Negi and the others watched confused at what just happened.

* * *

(Unknown area)

"H-hey, wait up you guys!" Naruko yelled out as her classmates raced among the rooftops, eager to watch the match. Naruko pouted and growled a bit, racing after them after hearing that there was a flash of yellow appearing here and there. "Dammit, wait up!"

She then raced past a bush on a tree.

The bush of leaves then moved to show the heads of both Mana and Sister Shakti. The two sweat-dropped as they watched the class race to the stands.

"W-was it a really good idea to let them go...?"

"Nn... Well... they have permission to watch from the Tournament's sponsor so I guess it is a good idea... I'm not sure about Naruko-san though..."

"... I see..."

They then heard more shouting and looked down, the amount of sweat multiplying as they witnessed the feared Dark Evangel being dragged by Asuna, who was holding another blonde with Mei. They continued watching as the four disappeared within the crowd.

"Uh..."

* * *

(Underground...)

"Th-this is..." AsunaC stared at the pack of cigar in her hands. "This is the brand of cigarettes that Takahata-sensei smokes all the time..." She turned MisoraC and shouted, "He really was captured!"

"E-eh... It could be someone else who smoked it and dropped!"

"Who the hell has the right mind to smoke way deep over here!" (CoughTakamichiCough)

"Kagurasaka-san, Misora-san, please be quite..."

"Eh? What are you talking about Takane-san? Who's Misora?"

"..." AsunaC chose to keep quiet about MisoraC's stupid behavior to keep her identity a secret even if it was already revealed. Takane ignored her as she and MeiC grabbed their respected weapons and stared at what was in front of them.

"Something's coming..."

"Eh?"

SetsunaC grabbed her sword and unsheathed it as KonokaC hid behind her. SetsunaC narrowed her eyes as she tried to sense who was coming and how many. "Th-there seems to be a lot of people in front of us..." Sure enough, they heard something walking before them as it came closer and closer to reveal...

A bunch of Tanaka-san's walking towards them...?

"T-tanaka-san! And a bunch of them too!"

"T-there are this many! Ah, Onee-sama!"

"Ah... T-that's..."

The Tanaka clones (PFFT) suddenly opened their mouths and revealed some sort of laser cannon inside.

"Shoot! S-stay back!" AsunaC warned.

SetsunaC readied her sword. "Stay back, Ojou-sama!"

"A-ano, Kagurazaka-san, Onee-sama's!"

"Ah... now that you mention it, I was completely naked in front of everyone twice..." Tanake muttered. "Huu... huhuhu..."

"We-we can't just get stripped just like that! Mei shrieked.

"S-she seems to be in some kind of trance... She won't be much of a help from now on... Poor Ane-san..." Chamo muttered. The rest were unknown to Misora trying to creep away. "Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom now..."

The group paled as the group of Tanaka's fired off their laser.

"IMMAH FIRIN' MAH LAZAH!" (Sorry, can't help it XP)

*BWAAAAAAAAAAHHHH*

"KYAAAAA~!"

The battle then roared. And it looks like team Asuna is winning! But of course, all things must come to an end. Why? Simple. They're cornered. See? Simple as that. Lol.

"Wha! Misora-chan, can't you do something to help! We're all gonna get stripped if this keeps up!"

"Eh? Who's Misora? There's no Misora..."

"Would you rather me strip you...?"

"Okie Dokie Boss... I was just kidding... Ah, but sorry Asuna... My artifact's only good for running. Meaning that it's mainly for escaping... so now..."

Asuna and Chamo shocked as Misora suddenly ran up the wall, over their heads, and all the way to the other side.

"I bid you, adieu!"

"WHA!"

"She sure is showing promise..."

* * *

(Back to the Tournament)

Negi took the extra time to reassure with himself about his thoughts of Ku:Nel. Then Ku and Setsuna came, and it was time for the match.

"Alright people! Thank you for waiting so long for the repairs of the stage! Here's the second Semi-Final match! The Tournament's also reaching its end as well!"

There was a few verbal exchanges between Negi and Setsuna, Setsuna wondering if her clone's group will be alright, then reassures that they'll be alright and the tow got ready to fight.

"And now, here's the strongest Child Sensei, who's been the center of focus, Contestant Negi! Versus the Bishoujo swordwoman carrying a broom stick and apparent crusher for Contestant Naruto, Contestant Setsuna! The winner of this match will advance to the Martial Arts Tournament Final, the decisive match for the strongest of this school!"

Negi gulped as he readied himself, confident that he'll make it to the final round no matter what. Setsuna smiled as she readied her broom.

"And now, let Match Number 15, BEGIN!"

* * *

Ignisha: Ugh... it was hard thinking up of a way to have Naruto and Minato fight...

?_?: Yay, you're done!

Asuna: Hmph, I'll forgive you about being Tobi for now... But still... to break Ku-chan's arm!

Naruto: I SAID I WAS SORRY!

Ignisha: Eh... next up is Negi VS Setsuna. The class of 3-A finally showed up to watch. AsunaC and the others are getting closer to rescuing Takamichi. And Naruto might (might not) get a Pactio or two later on. WHAT WILL HAPPEN! READ AND REVIEW, DAMMIT!

*BLIP* -END-


	17. Lesson of Konoha

Ignisha: Alright, fight between son-father is over. Though I've gotten a lot of reviews about how Naruto should've used Sage Mode or Rasen-Shuriken to up the fight, and I have one reason, and one reason only for not using it. DO YOU ALL WANT THE PEOPLE TO DIE!

Naruto: Like hell I wanna kill innocent people!

Asuna: If you use that, I'll drag myself back from hell and bring you along with me!

?_?: Lol

Ignisha: Another reason is that Minato already saw it in Naruto's seal. Hello, when Naruto asked how Minato already know about Jiraiya dying and Pain intruding Konoha, Minato answered by that he saw it through the seal, so he already knows that Naruto surpassed him. Hell, I bet even Kushina knows that already!

Naruto: Who's Kushina?

?_?: *Sing-song* No one you should know yet~!

Ignisha: And now, Review Answers! Besides the one I said about Sennin Mode and Rasen-Shuriken...

~**Bakapervert**: See answer at beginning of Story Discussion. Oh, and congratulations, 200th Reviewer!

~**Negima-Roxas**: Yeah, I liked that part too. And I forgot how it went so I just went for the best of my memories. Hadn't seen it for a year now... Gomen.

~**Penc0405**: Yes, yes it is the Code of Lifemaker. Lol. And NO! Naruto's not the manifestation of my love problem! Ok, so I have a crush or two, but that doesn't mean Naruto's the manifestation of it! I'll kill him if he was!

Naruto: WHAT!

~**Dragoon95**: See answer at beginning of Story Discussion.

~**Dragonheart967**: See answer at beginning of Story Discussion.

~**GoldenGod Rah**: Lol.

~**SanDemonMax-The Fifth Kazekage**: Maybe Al was, maybe he wasn't. I don't know myself. I just wanted the two to fight for once. Oh yeah, Naruto!

Naruto: Eheheheh... Yeah, it was pretty awesome trying to impose Tobi. He's annoying, but I guess Ignisha finds him funny...

~**InugamiGod**: Naruto!

Naruto: Uh... Let's see... There's Ignisha

Ignisha: Dude...!

Naruto: ... ?_?...

?_?: Eh... I like you and all, but only as a favorite character kind of thing...

Naruto: ... Asuna-chan and-... Wait, Asuna-chan's the only girl here... Um... how's she feisty?

Asuna: *Groans*

?_?: He really is clueless...

Ignisha: Just leave him alone...

~**Sunwraith**: THAT'S WHAT I SAID! Thank you for answering it for me, even though I already answered it at the beginning of the Story Discussion...! And yes, it is the same one that Fate uses. Oh, and I was just thinking about which Katon Jutsu I should use and that one popped into my mind after watching a Pokemon Episode when I was flipping through channels... Lol. Hyper Beam? Where'd that come from?

~**Vandebz**: Eh... I guess his Mom's. His Dad's side's power will come later. I'm still considering whether or not to use it or not, thus making Naruto TOO powerful. Interrogation will have to happen after the Tournament, seeing that Naruto's being dragged into unconsciousness by Asuna.

~**Fyrflame**: Yes, yes it is. And yes, yes I am.

~**OBSERVER01**: Ahaha, a man of few words. I appreciate it though.

~**Dumbledork**: Another man of few words. Anyway, thanks.

~**RasenShuriken92**: its right here you know.

~**Rezuvious**: Congratulations! As the winner, you win: another chapter!

~**Clover**: It's ok, a lot of other people got confused when Tobi unrevealed himself to be Naruto. All will be revealed in the chapter. Don't worry about it. And thanks for the compliment!

~**TriOblivion**: What! Pfft, no~! Of course not! *Looks away* Wh-why would I do that! It's not like I'm gonna have it as a Pactio card or anything, honest! Ahahahaha~...! ... Ha~...

Ignisha: *Sulking*

Asuna: Uh...

Naruto: What's with him?

?_?: Nobody asked about Pactios again.

Ignisha: PLEASE! Please, oh PLEASE let there be at least ONE person to ask about it! I really want to share my ideas! PLEASE!

?_?: And since Ignisha's in a trauma, I'll start. Ignisha doesn't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima!! And BEGIN!

Ignisha: PLEASE!

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A

* * *

Episode 17: Lesson of Konoha

* * *

Asuna set Naruto onto the bed as he lay there, still passed out. Eva on the other hand, was brought down onto her bed as she repeatedly said "Ow..." as Chachazero was placed next to her.

Asuna sighed as Eva groaned over her injuries. "Damn... Of all the weapons Uzumaki could've had, it had to be _that_ one..."

Asuna and Mei looked at each other before turning back to Eva. "Alright, I give. What's so special about hat Key-staff, thingie...?"

Eva glared at Asuna before turning to Mei, who flinched. "You just came to our World of Magic last year, so I understand you not knowing, Kagurazaka. But you, Sakura Mei, have been a Student Mage for how long? And you don't know anything about that weapon? It should've been registered as a weapon in the History of Magic section, not to mention one of the weapons used in the Great Mage War in Mundus Magicus... Shouldn't you?"

Mei went stupid for a bit before taking out her book, flipping through the pages as Eva sighed in annoyance as Asuna sweat-dropped. Asuna then turned to Naruto, who was passed out, and sighed, taking out a box of medical supplies and started tending him.

Eva, seeing this, smirked. "Hoh, you seemed to be caring for Uzumaki, eh, Kagurazaka...?"

Asuna almost dropped the browl of water she held on Naruto's face as she started denying it. "W-what! N-no! I-I don't like him, alright! I-I mean... sure he's nice and all, but he's still a stupid little bra-...!"

"The more you deny it, the more it's true..."

Asuna blushed crimson. "Sh-shut up..."

"Ah, found it!"

Eva and Asuna changed their attention to Mei as she held the textbook in her hand. "Um... the key-staff, also known as... well, that part is censored... Anyway, that key-staff is a legendary staff used by the first Mage, said to be able to use any kind of Magic, including all elements and types. It is categoried as the most strongest weapon in the world. And then, the rest is censored, so I can't get most of the information, sorry..."

Eva waved it off. "Whatever, you got the bases of the key-staff, so it's ok. Anyway, like you heard, that key-staff Uzumaki wielded is the strongest thing in the world. Which is why I'm wondering how the hell he managed to obtain it... Even if he was a distant descendant of the wielder, it should by nay impossible to find it..."

Silence filled the room as the occupants (minus one) thought upon it. Suddenly, Asuna thought of a completely off topic question.

"Neh, Eva-chan..."

"Hmm... What, Kagurazaka?"

"What do you know about Whisker's hometown?"

Eva blinked, before grinning. "Hoh, so you wanna know more about Uzumaki's hometown, eh? That's unlike you, Kagurazaka... What's wrong, taking a sudden like to Uzumaki?"

Asuna sputtered at how nonsense it was as Mei watched in the side lines. Eva chuckled before grabbing her sides again. "Geh... fine, you wanna know more about Uzumaki's home? Fine, I'll explain the best I can... without giving too much info..." She whispered to herself. She then got into a comfortable position and began telling the two about Konoha.

"Last I saw Konohagakure, it was nearly a hundred years ago, back when I met the Shodaime Hokage and the Nidaime Hokage..."

"H-h-hold on! Whiskers said something about 'Hikage' or something along those lines... Who are they?"

Eva twitched a brow at the interruption. "As I was saying, the 'HO'kages are the strongest in their village. So far, I personally knew three of them. Anyway, I'm gong off track. During my years as a vampire, I accidentally traveled through the Genjutsu that the Ninjas made to conceal themselves from the outside world, and fell against the work of Ninjas. It was then I was rescued by Hashirama and his younger brother, Tobirama. Both of them are the Shodaime and Nidaime respectively. Anyway, on my stay in Konoha, the two brothers took care of me as if I was their child, and on the way, I met their granddaughter and grandson, Tsunade and Nawaki. I also met his wife, who was also surprisingly Uzumaki Miko, who I suspect to be Uzumaki's grandmother.

"Anyway, during my stay, I was there to witness the First Great Shinobi War. It was bloodier and more hectic than the World Wars I've seen. I managed to help fight, but had to keep myself secret, with my powers and all. Along the way, I stayed after the War, and continued on, watching the two brothers' successor, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, rise up to power. I watched as he taught Tsunade and her teammates, that pervert Jiraiya, and emo-gaki, Orochimaru. I was even there as his temporary advisor for some time before leaving.

"Well, that's the history of what I know about Konoha. What you want to know about it? It's not bad. The village is nice and there, I wasn't known as the Dark Evangel, but just as Evangeline McDowell, a girl with weird powers, or as they call it, Kekkai Genkai."

Eva smiled, remembering the good times.

"While I was there, I also met Uzumaki's parents when they were young, and I left before Minato became the Yondaime Hokage. The last news I received was a day before I got sealed in this blasted school, the news being that Minato died sealing the Kyuubi inside his own son and Kushina dying with him. Jiraiya came here a few months later, showing me a picture of young Uzumaki, and that's the last I heard about Konoha."

Eva sighed, leaning on her pillow. "Well, that's the whole thing I can say about Konoha. I don't know much about the whole history, but it's great over there. Besides the wars, it's peaceful as every other country in the outside world from theirs."

Asuna nodded, struggling to take the new information in. She then thought of something. "Wait a minute... if Konoha was so peaceful, then why did Naruto say something about his life being horrible or something...?"

Eva smirked. "Noticed that, eh, Kagurazaka? Very well, since you were smart enough to remember even _that_..."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"I'll tell you the meaning and life of the word 'Jinchuuriki'..."

Asuna kept her mouth shut and sat tight, Mei also sitting, waiting to see what the meaning of Jinchuuriki is. Eva cleared her throat, taking a glance at Naruto, who was still passed out.

"Let's see, where to start... Jinchuuriki. The literal meaning is 'Human Sacrifice'. As it states, Jinchuurikis are humans who are chosen to be sacrificed to be used a weapons or some sort of sacrificial offerings-..."

"Wait, WHAT! Sacrificing humans! What the hell are they thinking!"

Eva growled. "Unless you don't want to learn more about Uzumaki, I suggest you SHUT UP!"

Asuna held her mouth as Eva sighed, preparing to speak again.

"As I was saying, _again_, Jinchuurikis are usually humans, yes, and they are used as sacrifices. Usually, it's for sealing Demons or Monsters inside humans and using them to control the Demon's powers and use it as a weapon. You can say that Jinchuurikis are similar to Hanyous. Jinchuurikis, although human at birth, are able to use Youki and harness it as their own. That's one point on the up side of a Jinchuuriki."

Eva sighed, thinking about how she should explain the next one.

"The down side, however... is far worse. Jinshuurikis, although humans at birth, and still are, are usually treated as the demons themselves. Jinchuurikis are also used as scapegoats and thus are treated poorly. Then again, I wouldn't know. I don't have a demon sealed in me. If you want more information on Jinchuurikis and their lives, you'll have to ask Uzumaki about that."

Asuna groaned, glancing at Naruto, who was still dozing off.

"Geez, and I thought I could've learned more about Whisker's life... I still don't really get the big deal about this Jinchuu-... Whatever, thing..."

Eva rolled her eyes. "Well, not many know how a Jinchuuriki feels, mostly because of the lack of how they know how they are treated, so it doesn't really matter right now..."

Asuna growled. "Of course it matters! If Whisker's having a hard time at home, I would try to pry his brain open and see what's wrong with him!"

Eva raised a brow. "Alright, sheesh... It's not like as if he has people who cares around him."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Augh... Would someone turn down the volume! I'm trying to sleep!"

The girls turned to see Naruto, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. He yawned and stretched. "Dammit... I just had a dream where I had a life-supply of ramen, come on!"

The girls sweat-dropped.

Naruto opened his eyes to look around where he was. Recognizing the pure white walls and ceilings, he groaned. "Aw man, am I in the infirmary? Dammit! I hate this place!"

Sighing, Naruto got up and looked around. "So, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much, just doing a little history lesson over Konoha and Jinchuuriki..."

Naruto tensed a bit, before calming down in a second, something that went by Mei, but not Asuna.

"What're you being so tensed up about?" She asked. Naruto shook his head rather quickly. "Uh... N-nothing! Nothing at all!"

Eva smirked. "Doesn't seem like 'nothing'... What are you hiding, Uzumaki?"

Naruto glared at her. "Sh-shut up, Eva-san! If I say it's nothing, it's nothing, so just drop it, ok!"

Asuna frowned. "Well if you're just gonna mull about it, then forget it!" She yelled, turning her head to the side and huffing. Naruto stared at her for a few seconds before sighing, turning the other way, scratching his head. "It's... It's kinda hard to explain... alright...?"

Naruto then slumped onto his bed, sighing. "Look... I know you want to know more about what I am... I mean... not even my friends in Konoha know about it... mostly the teachers or those older than us..."

Asuna opened an eye and looked at him, but then closed it, looking away again.

There was an awkward silence and tension awakening as even Eva started squirming about. A few minutes later, Mei broke it.

"AHH! All this tension is making me nervous!"

She screamed as she got off her stool and grabbed Naruto on the shoulders, shocking him and the others a bit. "Naruto-san, please! PLEASE, tell us about your life of a Jinchuuriki! I mean... we may not be able to understand it, but please tell us about it!"

Naruto was about to retort and deny until he saw the Puppy-Dog-Look on her face, and squirmed, trying to look away. And try he did, but, aw, who am I kidding? That Puppy-Dog-Face is just TOO adorable and cute to look away from, and Naruto gulped as he tried to divert his attention to something else rather than Mei, but DAMN, she can pull it off! The only other girl who could have pulled it off was Sakura, but that probably won't work anymore... But, just look at that face! It's just too indescribable to explain, and just taking even a peek at that face was making him want to blurt out every single thing he did in the past! But try as he might, he just COULDN'T do ANYTHING about it, because Mei is just STANDING there, right in FRONT of him, waiting for a RESPONSE, with that god-dammed FACE staring at him, as if BEGGING for it!

Having had enough, Naruto screamed out, "Alright, ALRIGHT already! Just enough with the face, PLEASE!" He shivered as Mei squealed, pumping her hand in the air at her success as Asuna and Eva stared at her in disbelief. Who knew Naruto had that kind of weakness! (CoughJiraiya'sFaultCough)

As Naruto began getting ready to start his tale, Eva conjured up a Magic rune. Feeling the stares of questions at her, she sighed. "What? I thought it'll be easier to explain without anyone interrupting, got a problem with that?"

The two girls shook their heads as Naruto nodded. "Actually, yeah. Just one."

"Oh? And what is it?"

Naruto gestured to Mei and Asuna to come closer. They complied and Naruto asked to come closer. The three were now in breathing space and the girls blushed as Eva watched afar. "Get closer..." Was all Naruto kept saying as Mei and Asuna blushed brighter and brighter as Naruto kept a straight face. Closer and closer they became until Asuna lost it.

"Alright, what is it you wa-...!"

*FLICK*

"WAh...?"

"Eh...?"

The two blinked as Naruto flicked them on the forehead, rather hard, before whispering something, and the two puffed into smokes, Eva watching wide eyed.

"Wha...?"

Naruto turned to her. "I'm not gonna explain my life to clones..."

* * *

(Below...)

As Asuna and Mei ran off to the other side, more helpers of the enemies coming, they started shedding tears. The Setsuna and Konoka Clones dispersed a few minutes ago.

"What's up with this, dammit! There's even more helpers!"

"AWOOO, I don't wanna be stripped!"

Even Takane was having a bad side of things as she was too stripped naked. Suddenly, both Asuna and Mei were pinged with something hitting their minds as recent memories suddenly flooded their minds. The two then paled.

"E-even if we get out of this... we're still doomed..." Mei wailed as she was hit with a beam.

"Jeez, you two are completely useless!" Asuna yelled as a Takana Robot landed in front of her, a beam ready. "Ah..."

"_I-is this it? Ahh... Takahata-sensei... I wanted to save you... but who knew I would be exhausted in a place like this? And for once, I was in a position to help too, I... I'm so sorry..."_

Suddenly a voice entered her mind as it yelled, _**"Like hell you're done for, Vixen... Get down... NOW!"**_

Asuna blinked before she ducked and covered, a huge blast of fire filling the sewer and burning the robots to crisps. She yelled as the heat waved into her body, Chamo barely keeping his tail not catching on fire. There was a moment of fire and burning before it stopped and footsteps were heard until it stopped in front of Asuna, who still had her head down.

**"****Get up, Vixen... I'm not gonna have a possible mate of Naruto's be such a coward..."**

Blinking, Asuna looked up to see Naruto-... no... Not Naruto... This guy was the one who gave her and the others the Shadow clones. Behind the Naruto-Look-Alike was a sheepishly, but blushing, Takamichi as he was diverting his gaze elsewhere, and Chibi-Setsuna, who was bowing in apology.

"T-takahata-sensei! Mini Setsuna!"

"Are you alright, Asuna-kun?" Takamichi asked as Naruto-Look-Alike looked behind him to see a bowing Satsuki, who left the sewer, leaving a dazed Misora and sleeping Kokone on the ground. He scoffed and looked at the mess.

He then took out three sets of cloaks out of nowhere and laid them on Takane, Mei and Asuna, who blinked in surprise.

**"****Hmph, now that we're all here... Let's get this damn thing over with, already... Damn... With all this going on, I'm gonna need some Sake after this..."**

As 'Naruto' began to walk away, Asuna stopped him. "W-wait!"

'Naruto' stopped and looked at her with his red slitted eyes. **"What...?"**

Mustering up all the courage she had to face the Killing Intent 'Naruto' was emitting, Asuna asked, "Wh-who are you...? Y-you look like Wh-whiskers... B-but you're not him..."

'Naruto stared at her for a bit before laughing out an evil laugh. A shiver ran through Asuna's spine hearing the booming laugh as Takamichi stood there, unfazed by the Killing Intent. Suddenly, 'Naruto' stopped and stared at her.

**"****Heh... that's not my place to say who I am... it's the Kit's choice. He knows about me, learned from me, heck; I've been with him his whole life... So if you wanna know more who the f%&$ I am... better go ask Kit..."**

This time, Takamichi frowned. "Naruto-kun, I would refrain that you don't use such language in front of Asuna-kun and the others..."

'Naruto' stared at him as if he was mad before laughing loudly. Soon after, Takamichi was grabbed around the neck by 'Naruto'. Asuna shocked at the speed as 'Naruto' glared at him.

**"****Don't ever place me in the same place you put the Kit in... I am no f%&$ing Naruto, and I do as I please in this body. You got that, **_**Gaki**_**...?"**

Takamichi merely nodded as 'Naruto' let go. As he stretched his wrist, 'Naruto' stared at him. **"You know, I find it odd that you don't even remember me, Gaki... Seeing as you know about the Elemental Countries, and furthermore, the Bijuus..."**

With that, he walked on, grabbing Misora and Kokone, and dragging them off. Takamichi sighed as Asuna thought about what 'Naruto' said.

"Ano... Takahata-sensei... What did Whisk-... Um... that guy mean about Bijuu...?"

Takamichi sighed. "That's... not my place to answer, Asuna-kun... For now, let's follow Yumuro-san (Mr. Unknown), and figure out what Chao-kun is planning, hmm?"

Mini-Setsuna nodded, speaking for the first time since she came here. "Let's hurry. The location is just close by...!"

Suddenly, a booming voice made the three flinch.

**"****OI! Are you Gaki's gonna hurry up, or do I have to come and drag you!"**

The three wasted no time to hurry along.

* * *

(Back to Eva and Naruto)

"So, what is it you wanna know about, Eva-san?"

Eva thought for a bit before saying, "I want to know more about the lives of a Jinchuuriki. Being a Vampire myself, I was exiled by both Humans and Mages alike. Not even Demons will take me in. So I want to know if the loneliness of my life can be compared to a Jinchuuriki's life, seeing as I only saw one Jinchuuriki in my whole life, besides you."

Naruto nodded. "Who was it?" He asked out of curiousity.

Eva frowned at this. _"Funny... he doesn't know that his own mother was a Jinchuuriki herself? Hmm... Considering who that Minato brat was, I suspect that it was to prevent any close friend from finding out who Uzumaki really is. Very well, I shall also play this game..."_

Eva smirked. "Now why would I spoil the surprise? Who knows, it might be someone you know yourself."

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Eh... I only met one other Jinchuuriki and that was Gaara, the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Sabaku..."

Eva nodded. "Whatever. We're getting off the topic. So how about it?"

This time, Naruto frowned. "Y'know... I'm not really fond of reliving my memories..."

Eva waved it off. "Yeah, whatever... Are we going to see the memories or not?"

Time seemed to have passed by for a bit before Naruto finally nodded, Eva smirking in the end.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Alright, let Match Number 16, the match between Contestant Negi Springfield, and Contestant Ku:Nel Sanders... BEGIN!"

* * *

(Ok, back to Eva and Naruto)

Naruto blushed as he sat on Eva's bed, with Eva on his lap and facing him, their foreheads touching. "E-eva-san... I-is it really necessary to do this...?"

Eva stared at him with bored eyes. "Hmm? Of course it is. How the hell am I supposed to look at your memories when you're that far away?"

"Th-then shouldn't we just hold hands?"

"What are you talking about? In order to look at one's memories, the caster has to touch foreheads with the desired victim's, or it won't work." Eva then smirked. "Or are you thinking about something dirty? You dirty boy. Being an apprentice of Jiraiya-bouya wasn't enough and you want more, is it?"

She watched in amusement as Naruto began burning crimson. "N-NO! O-of course not! I-I'm not th-thinking about h-having a ma-make-out... Grr, BLAME ERO-SENNIN!"

Eva snickered as she started the spell, as Naruto blushed crimson with a tick mark on his head. He is so going to kill Jiraiya after this.

* * *

(Dream Land – Konohagakure no Soto)

Eva looked around as Chachazero took in the scenery.

"Hmm... needs more blood."

Ignoring her doll, Eva looked around to see if she could find anyone familiar. Sure enough, there was clouds of dust heading for her direction. Waiting, she found out that it was just another training for one Maito Gai. She watched as he kept running for the training ground. Shaking her head, she walked towards the Hokage Tower, surprised at the number of heads on the Hokage Tower.

Walking up the stairs, she began to wonder where Naruto of the past and present time line are. Shrugging, she reached the door and opened it. The voices inside immediately stopped as they looked at the door, letting Eva see the faces.

There was Sarutobi, who she immediately recognized, even with all the white and grey hair and old spots. The second person was someone she knew as the most smartest person in Konoha, Nara Shikaku. The next one was someone she didn't recognize.

"_Probably some citizen of Konoha..."_

She watched as the three men questioned about the mysterious door opening and mentally slapped herself for not remembering what would happen if she tried contacting the people of the memory. _"Gah... must be getting old with my age...´ _She mentally slapped herself again for calling herself old, and listened to what the three men were discussing about.

"But, Hokage-sama! That Demon has to die!"

"NO! I will not allow Naruto-kun to be executed just because he vandalized your store. He is a part of this village just as any of you all are! Now leave before I am forced to order a killing spree!"

The man flinched and paled as he ran off, Eva smirking after him. after the door closed, she looked back at Hiruzen as he sighed, puffing on his puffer and talking with Shikaku on the latest class roster. Eva, being the devious girl she is, looked over his shoulder to look at the roster.

Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura... The list went on.

Eva smirked at the list as she recognized a few clans, including one from the Nara clan.

Gazing at the Ninja Academy, she decided to journey there. Before she arrived, however, she was immediately picked up and warped to the Hokage Monument. Looking up, she saw Naruto (present) with a scowl on his face, his arm around her waist and a hand grabbing Chachazero by the arm. She struggled to loosen up the grip. When she couldn't, she glared at Naruto and said two words.

"Let go."

"No."

Was Naruto's simple answer as he Shunshin to the Konoha cemetery, where there were countless graves and one huge fire-like statue in the back. Eva raised a brow.

"The cemetery? Why the hell did you bring me here?"

Naruto stayed silent for a bit before answering, "Just wait..."

A few hours went by as it turned dark. Eva was just starting to grow impatient before she noticed a spiked hair kid running their direction, holding a bundle of clothing and a fox-like mask, grinning. Gazing closer, she noticed that it was a younger version of Naruto.

NarutoP (The characters from the past will be referred to as the letter "P") ran as he stopped in front of the two, err... three, still grinning as he pant. "Heheh... this will teach them!" He then placed on his cloak and mask and jumped to the forest behind the cemetery.

Eva turned to Naruto to ask what was going on before he stopped her. "Just wait."

Later, a kid with a bandage on his nose came up with a lamp. Eva raised a brow as she saw the scene commence. The kid, scarred to shit, was walking around the "HORROR" cementery to see if there are ghosts and see if he was brave enough to withstand it. Then NarutoP came up with his mask and cloak, and the kid screamed something about a Kitsune Spirit and ran off. NarutoP jumped off his stand on the statue and landed on the ground, snickering like an idiot.

"Hah! That showed them!" He said as he took of his mask. Suddenly, there was a man in front of NarutoP. "Neh neh, Iruka-sensei, you better run away before I eat you to death!"

"Umino Iruka..." Naruto answered her questions before she could even ask. "One of my teachers in the Ninja Academy..."

Eva nodded and continued watching.

"Naruto..."

NarutoP blinked. "Eh...? What's wrong, Sensei...?"

Iruka bilnked before putting his kunai away, staring at NarutoP. "Naruto... do you realize what you're doing...?"

NarutoP didn't answer back as he stared at the eyes Iruka was giving him. He narrowed his eyes a bit as he looked down. Iruka blinked as NarutoP appeared to be shaking. "N-naru-..."

"Why...? Why?"

"Huh...?"

"Why are you looking at me like that...? Why does everyone... even my Sensei..."

Iruka blinked as NarutoP glared at him. "Why do you all look at me like that, huh!"

Iruka stepped back, a bit shocked.

"I'm not a nuisance and I'm not some kind of germ! I'm not 'some_thing_', I'm 'some_one_'! I'm... I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm a person! Not some trash to look down on, dammit!"

Eva stared wide eyed as the scene continued.

"I'm... I'm never going back to the Academy... AGAIN!" NarutoP yelled as he ran off. "Ah... W-wait, Naruto!"

Too late, NarutoP already disappeared into the trees as Iruka stared at the forests, looking down. "N-naruto..."

Eva stared at the man before the scene suddenly fast-forwarded.

* * *

(One day later)

"What do you mean you lost my kunai!"

Eva blinked as it was now day time and in front of her was the Academy, both NarutoP and Iruka in front of her, clearly talking about what happened the night before.

"Dammit, Sensei! Do you know how much trouble I had to go through in order to get that kunai! And now you went and lost it! What am I supposed to do now! Now I cant' get any friends! Geez Sen-..."

"Do YOU have ANY idea how much TROUBLE you're in, young man!" Iruka shouted with what will be famously known as the Big-Headed Jutsu (OC Jutsu). NarutoP flinched as Iruka sighed. "Look, I know how much you want to make friends, but doing it that way isn't going to help you, Naruto..."

Iruka blinked as NarutoP shivered at the gaze he gave him and raised a brow. Hmm, what's wrong, Naruto?"

NarutoP immediately shook his head. "N-nothing, Sensei! It's just... It's just that it's the first time since you've yelled at me like that..."

Iruka blinked before laughing. "Yeah, I learned that in order for you to learn, I'm going to have to punish you everytime you do something wrong. So be prepared, Naruto!"

"Hai, Iruka-sensei!"

"And thus developed a valuable friendship between student and teacher... and one of my first precious people becoming my family..." Naruto murmured, breaking the spell and letting Eva blink out in confusion.

* * *

(Dream Land End)

"Aww, there wasn't any blood..." Chachazero muttered as Naruto smiled. He got off and smiled at Eva. "If you wanna know more, you'll have to find out later... I really don't want to look at my memories at the moment..."

Eva rolled her eyes, muttering "Sissy" as Naruto stretched. "By the way, what do you think Ku:Nel-san wanted to fight Negi for?"

Eva shrugged. "Knowing Al, he probably wanted to..." She trailed off as she held a face that looked like she just noticed something really obvious, hadn't noticed, and just noticed it right now. She slowly grabbed her head. "Ugh... I am so STUPID...!"

Naruto blinked. "Eh...?"

Eva then got off her bed as Naruto blinked. "O-oi, you shouldn't be getting out of be-..."

"Shut up, Uzumaki! Now hurry up! If we run fast enough, then we'll get to the Tournament fast enough to see the very man I despise and one you should know as well!"

Naruto blinked, still confused, as he followed Eva and Chachazero outside.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"Takahata-sensei, I'm very sorry about all this..." Takane apologized as Misora chuckled. "See, I told you we didn't need to help him!"

"A-ano... Sensei, I'm really sorry, we went to save you, but got saved by you instead..."

Asuna said, clearly blushing as Takamichi smiled at him. "That's alright Asuna-kun. In fact, it was, um, Yumuro-san who found us and helped us out, before telling us that the five of you were in trouble." Takamichi answered.

The girls turned to 'Naruto' who has his eyes closed and his arm folded behind his head. He opened his red and slit eyes and glared at them. **"What?"**

Suddenly, the group paled as a Tanaka robot stood behind 'Naruto', its laser ready to be fired. Before anything was said, a hand was thrust into Tanaka's mouth and dug through the whole head. The group watched as 'Naruto' breathed out fire and burned the whole robot into scraps and molten metal.

He burped out fire as he stared back. **"If you're going to keep staring at me, then waste the time getting into the room already, we're already there anyway..."**

Takamichi nodded as he opened the door, revealing a room filled with computers and a large screen with nobody inside.

"As I thought, Chao-kun already left..."

**"****No duh..."**

The group looked around as Mini-Setsuna suddenly had something hitting her senses. As she warned Takamichi about it, 'Naruto' looked around for a bit before noticing a slip of paper. Picking it up, he smirked.

_**"**__****__Lo_oks like somebody forgot to put away their papers when flushing..."

Looking back to report this, he noticed that everyone was heading outside the tower, looking outside. Hearing the sounds of cheering and shocking, he could tell that the tournament was over, but for them to be shocked, it has to be something important.

Phasing behind them, he looked over their shoulders and raised a brow.

_**"**__****__Tha_t's..."

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"Oi Eva-san, wait up!"

Naruto breathed out as he ran after Eva and Chachazero, both who were running as fast as they could. He growled as he ran faster, catching up to them in no time. "Hey, what's with the rush all of a sudden?"

Eva glared at him before went back to running. "Dammit... Now I know why Albireo's here! With his Pactio, he should be able to send a message to anyone... You should know, Uzumaki, seeing as you saw it firsthand!"

Naruto blinked. "What the hell are you talking abo-..." Suddenly, he remembered when Ku:Nel told him about the effects of his Pactio and how it works.

His eyes widened and narrowed as he grabbed both Eva and Chachazero and did a number of seals, disappearing, to the shock of people watching.

* * *

(Stage)

"Wait, Otou-san! Please wait, there are still things I want to say...! Otou-san is... otou-san is not dead! You're alive! On that snowy day, 6 years ago, you came to save me...!"

Nagi blinked. "What...?"

"NAGI!"

Nagi blinked as he looked at the sidelines to see a flash and both Naruto and Eva warping into the stadium. "Oh..."

"Ooh~? What this! Contestant McDowell, who lost in the semi-finals, and Contestant Uzumaki, who lost in the semi-semi-finals, is entering the stage!"

"Shishou... Naruto-san..."

Nagi blinked. "Eh...? Shi-shishou? Heh? Heh? Hoh...?"

"Shut up. Just be quiet, you're wasting time..." Eva mumbled, walking up to Nagi. "Though there are a ton of things I want to say to you, like the curse, we'll leave them for later. It's pointless to say anything to an illusion..."

"Curse...?"

Punching a fist onto an open palm, Nagi remembered the curse. "Ah, the Curse~...! That's~... I was _really_ concerned about that, you know! Didn't I remove it from you...?"

"Enough with the excuses. I know you totally forgot about it, idiot..." Eva sweat-dropped.

Nagi chuckled before looking at Naruto. "Wow... is that you Naruto! Wow, you've grown bigger since I last saw you! How long has it been? Eh... Not too sure what today's date is... but I'm sure it's been a long time..."

Naruto blinked as he stared confusingly at Nagi. "Um... You're Negi's dad... right?"

Nagi laughed. "Yep, that's me!" He thought for a bit before saying, "Say, you're here on a mission, aren't you...?"

Naruto nodded as Nagi grinned. "Damn, talk about coincidence! This reminds me of my diploma and Minato's mission!"

"Enough with the nostalgia! There's no time left anyway, right?"

"Nah, only a few seconds left"

Eva huffed as she blushed. "Then... Then hug me... Nagi..."

"No." Nagi answered pretty quickly.

"You wanna be killed...?" Crossing her arms, Eva huffed again. "Fine, then just pat me on the head..."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes... You won't do anything else anyway... So hurry up and do it...!"

Nagi smiled as he placed a handon Eva's head. "Put all your heart into it... and pet me..."

"Alrighty..."

Eva felt tears in her eyes as her hair was ruffled up by Nagi. She let them fell as she closed her eyes.

"Negi..."

Negi flinched as light began appearing around Nagi. "I don't know what kind of life you had up until now, and that a lot of things had happened to you... or had things happening after I was gone... Since, I'm nothing but an illusion right now..."

He paused for a bit. "But you know... I can understand your feeling of admiration for this young accomplished, yet super cool genius and undefeatable father who was also a hero, but you should stop chasing after me and just leave it at that..."

"PFFT!"

Nagi raised a brow as he grinned at Eva. "What?"

"Hah..."

Negi blinked as Nagi grinned at him this time. "But still... just be yourself..."

"Uh... ah... Otou-..."

Nagi smiled and turned to Naruto. "And Naruto..."

Naruto blinked at the sudden attention. Nagi grinned.

"Actually, I don't really have much to tell you, except that I'm pretty goddammed proud to have looked after you, even though it was only for a year...!"

"Eh...?"

Nagi grinned as he looked back at Negi who was crying now. Smiling, he disappeared saying his last few words.

"Don't cry so much..."

As the light fell back, Eva cracked an eye open to see Ku:Nel smiling at her, his hand still on her head. A tick mark found its way on her head as she kicked through him. "If the match is over, then get your filthy damn hands off me!"

"Hahaha, then your ribs are alright?"

Negi watched as tears streamed down his eyes. "O-otou-san..."

He silently sobbed as he tried to think about what to do next. Seeing Naruto next to him, Negi looked up to see him smiling. "Y'know, after meeting your dad only once, I think he's pretty cool already..."

Negi smiled. "I think so too..."

Suddenly, the two flinched as Kazumi announced that they will now proceed to the award ceremony.

"Eh, as stated above, no matter which match you look at, they were all the most incredible matches, neh! The skills of the winner are truly the school's strongest... no, I wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that he's even the world's strongest! As the current tournament sponsor, it was an incredibly satisfying experience for me, yo!"

Chao smiled as she continued. "Furthermore, because of the battle's unrealistic contents, there are some who believe that this was a fake performance done by the tournament officials." She close her eyes. "I'll leave it to you whether to believe it or not, ne."

She took a breath. "To all contestants and everyone in the audience! Thank you! Let us all meet again next time!"

The crowd cheered as Naruto, Setsuna, Negi and Ku:Nel gathered on the pedestal. Kazumi, taking over, spoke in her mic.

"Now then, the main tournament sponsor, Chao Linghsen, wil personally hand over then victory prize of 10 million yen to the victor, Ku:Nel Sanders!"

Kazumi then blinked as a number of reporters surrounded the victorious man.

"We're the Mahora Sports! Contestant Ku:Nel, what are your comments on the victory!"

"How are you planning on spending the 10 million yen!"

"Is it true that you're the Child Teacher's father!"

Ku:Nel chuckled at the number of reporters. "Excuse me; I'm not very good with interviews..." (FULL BLOWN LIE!)

"Ah, he disappeared again!"

"How does he do it!"

"He's not around anywhere!"

"Eh, can't be helped... get the Child Teacher!"

"Contestant Negi!"

Kazumi sweat-dropped. Turning to Negi, she shouted, "Go on ahead, Negi-kun! You probably want some time alone, right!"

Negi blinked. "Ah... H-hai! Arigatou, Asakura-san!"

"Ah, he's getting away!"

"Wai... what's with the amazing jumping power!"

"Chao Lingshen isn't anywhere as well!"

"What's going on!"

"Alright, alright... I'm going to have to ask every club and circle to please gather information on your own... Any questions should be directed to the Management Committee!" Kazumi tried to break the crowd.

Naruto sweat-dropped as he scratched his chin. "Ahaha... they sure are energetic..."

Setsuna nodded. "Although it would be a good idea if we leave as well..."

"Let's interview Contestant Naruto and Contestant Setsuna!"

The amount of sweat increased. "Good idea..." Naruto agreed, grabbing Setsuna bridal style, making her blush. "Later! Hiraishin!"

And he vanished in a flash of yellow.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"Fufufufu... this tournament seemed to have been beneficial beyond expectations for Negi-sensei, ne..." Chao chuckled. "That's great..."

"Stop right there, Chao-kun..."

Chao blinked before narrowing her eyes, looking around her. Around her were a handful of Teacher Mages, with Takamichi behind and Jiraiya in front of her.

"Ayaa... Takahata-sensei. What do we have here? Everyone's here, though the old man seems to be new... Anyway, thank you for the hard work..."

Jiraiya face-faulted at being called "old" as Takamichi chuckled. "We're going to have to take you with us to the Staff Room, Chao-kun. There are just a few things we would like to ask you..."

"What crime did I commit?" Chao asked suspiciously.

Takamichi chuckled. "You didn't commit any crime; we just want to ask you some questions..."

"Takahata-sensei, what are you talking about!" Gandolfini explained. "This child is not only a student requiring special attention, she's dangerous! To expose the existence of Mages... what an outrageous thing to do!"

Chao giggled. "Fufu... Throughout history and around the world, even in children's novels and comics... there are quite a number of stories where Mages would keep their existence from the world as a secret, ne... Why is that, I wonder...?" She closed her eyes. "Let me ask you all a question instead... Why are you hiding your existence of Mages from the world? Take this tournament as an example; if the existence of individuals with such amazing powers were kept a secret... wouldn't that be dangerous to the human society?"

"Wha...! You're getting it all backwards! We're protecting the secret in order to avoid needless misunderstandings and confusion, so that we can coexist in harmony with everyone else in the modern society!" Gandolfini shot back. "I-in any case, you're coming with us, even if we have to use force!"

"Can you, I wonder?" Chao taunted.

Gritting his teeth, Gandolfini jumped forward. "Capture her! We don't know what this child can do, so be on your guard!"

"H-hai!"

As everyone started to jump at Chao, Jiraiya noticed that Chao grabbed something form her robes. Recognizing it to be a Cassiopeia, he shouted, "EVERYONE, STAND BACK!"

"Let us meet again on the third day... Mage Gentlemen..."

And she disappeared, with everyone reaching for her.

"Sh-she disappeared!"

Takamichi stayed silent as the others searched for Chao via Magic. Jiraiya on the other hand was studying a scroll, before smirking. _"Hoh...? So that's your plan, eh, Chao-chan? Alrighty, two can play the chase of Time and Space...!" _He declared in his mind, closing the scroll.

As he put it away, it read "Jikan no Ryouko" (Time Travel) on it.

* * *

Ignisha: And done!

?_?: Alright! The tournament has ended!

Naruto: Alright, what's next?

Asuna: Knowing Ignisha, he's probably going to do something weird again...

Ignisha: HEY!

?_?: Hahaha~

Ignisha; By the way, ?_?, can we just say your name already? It's getting kinda annoying saying '?_?' all the time...

?_?: Eh... I'll think about it.

Ignisha: Kk, send it to me via PM. Back to the story! What is Chao planning! Why does Jiraiya have a scroll relating to Time Traveling! What is Ku:Nel going to do! How is the magically aware group going to manage this problem! Find out in the next chapter! Read and Review!

*BLIP* -END-


	18. Aftermath of the Tournament

Ignisha: Alright, let's get this show on the ro-...

?_?: Hey guys, guess what!

Naruto, Asuna: *Bored look* What is it?

?_?: I'm gonna reveal my name!

Naruto, Asuna: *Gets excited* REALLY?

?_?: Yep... Tell me... are you _dying_ to find out?

Naruto: HELL YEAH!

Asuna: We've been practically waiting since chapter 8!

?_?: *Grins* SUCKERS! *Dials on cell phone*

Asuna: W-what are you doing?

?_?: *Speaking on phone* WE'VE GOT TWO PEOPLE DYING HERE, HELP THEM!

*One second later an ambulance appeared to take Naruto and Asuna away*

Naruto: H-hey we're not sick! We're just dying-

?_?: SEE WHAT I MEAN?

*Ambulance quickly takes Naruto and Asuna away*

?_?: Hehehehehe, I know. I just love being evil.

Ignisha: *Rolls eyes before magically bringing Asuna and Naruto back*

Naruto: Th-thanks! They were just about to shock me with that pad thingie!

Asuna: I just saw my life flash before my eyes...!

?_?: Alright then! *Pulls of mask to reveal **Fan of Fanfics21***

Ignisha: Alright...

21: Yeesh, that Persona Mask was annoying!

Ignisha: Ok, whate-...

21: Because the number one trick in the shinobi world is deception and it was  
fun while it lasted XDXD

Ignisha: I get it, now on to-...

21: *Grins* That is IF they get out of the hospital that I called  
kukukukukukukuku...

Ignisha: They're right-...

21: You don't want to know.

Ignisha: Want to know wh-...

21: Anyways...let's get this show on the road! Reviews!

Ignisha: ...

~**KRP**: Ever heard of "Writer's Deception"...? Anyway, yeah, I sorta figured that out after reading the chapter myself... I'm such a dummy XP

~**Bakapervert**: No prob

~**Digman14**: Well, since you asked, Naruto's gonna get three pactios!

Naruto: EH!

~**Cloves**: Yep. Oh, and here's the update.

~**Haseo55**: Eh... Naruto's harem is... well... complicated. In the end, Naruto only chooses t-... Woops, almost gave away a spoiler...

~**Penc0405**: Eh... I guess so. Don't know which would win, since the Code of Life Maker created life on Mundus Magicus, not Kyuubi. And no, I won't get a girlfriend... yet.

~**irae2007**: Same as I answer **Digman14**, Naruto's gonna get himself three pactios.

~**Deathsilver**: Action... yeah, not much action during the Festival Arc... Three pactios for Naruto later on...

~**Vandebz**: Yeah, makes me wonder about some stuffs I write, since the characters have a mind of their own in my head, so they just say whatever they want me to write, and I put it down... Makes me wonder who really owns the brain and body... lol.

~**Sunwriath**: Ehh... not that I know of...

~**InugamiGod**: Yeah, I wanna hit Naruto as well...

Naruto: HEY!

Ignisha: But he's getting three pactios. Two of which you should already know.

~**TriOblivion**: H-HEY! *Dodges attack* The Code of Lifemaker really is a key-staff, you know! Besides, I'm a huge fan of Kingdom Hearts, what'cha gonna do about it! Oh yeah, and Asuna!

Asuna: Um... hi...?

Ignisha: Basically, Naruto's getting three pactios. With who, that's a secret.

Naruto: And WHAT!

Asuna: *Blushing*

~**Dumbledork**: Thanks.

~**Dragoon95**: Yeah. Same here.

~**Ranger of Twilight**: Ehehehehehehehe... who knows...

~**Path-Of-Otaku**: I guess so... Naruto and Asuna are gonna kiss soon. When, probably next chapter or later on, not too sure.

~**OBSERVER01**: Kk!

~**Kokuhi**: Eh, you don't have to give me the translations to Japanese words... I may be Korean, but I know Japanese well. Anyway, thanks for the compliment!

~**Icedragonslayer16x**: Lol, sure. Though with school and all, it's sure to slow down...

Ignisha: With that done, let's get this party started! Yue!

Yue: Ignisha doesn't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima!... *Slurp*

Ignisha: AND START! By the way, Yue, where can I get some of those drinks?

Asuna: O.o

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A

* * *

Episode 18: Aftermath of the Tournament

* * *

While Negi landed on top of a bridge and talked to Ku:Nel, Naruto landed in front of Chachamaru, Setsuna still blushing in his arms. Chachamaru blinked as Naruto sighed.

"Damn... Hiraishin really take a lot out of you..."

Then, he was hit on the head.

"OW! What was that for Setsuna-chan!"

"That was for picking me up without letting me know!"

"How else was I supposed to get out with you along!"

"The least you could've done was let me go on by myself!"

"And let the others surround you within seconds!"

"Wha-...!"

"Oh shut up! I've seen how reporters and interviewers move, Setsuna-chan! They move like Ninjas! NINJAS! They would've surround you, and then what'll you do! Use your sword!"

"I-I, uh..."

"That's what I thought!"

"Ano..."

"WHAT!"

Both of them yelled, turning around, only to stop with Chacharmaru behind them. "Ah..."

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto sipped on his tea as he sat cross-legged. Setsuna, also sipping on tea, was instead sitting seiza style. Both were wearing kimono with Chachamaru in front of them.

Hearing a yell from behind Chachamaru, the three looked back to see Negi staring at the garden.

"Ah, Negi-sensei..."

"Negi-sensei...!"

"Yo Negi!"

Negi smiled at Chachamaru, before shocking at Setsuna and Naruto. "Ah, Chachamaru-san... Eh, Naruto-san and Setsuna-san, too!"

"Thank you for coming... are your wounds already...?"

"Ah... H-hai. I'm alright, Chachamaru-san. Etou... thank you for your hard work at the-..."

Suddenly, few of the girls from 3-A suddenly crashed in, lunging for Negi. As Naruto and Setsuna watched the scene happening, he said, "Our class sure is an energetic bunch, eh...?"

"What are you-... Ah..." Setsuna blushed, having already forgotten that Naruto's Henge attends her class. Sighing, she agreed. "Yes... our class has always been... well... as you said, energetic..."

Naruto sighed. "Man... not even my old class was this energetic, and we're kids of ninjas... Ninjas...!"

Setsuna chuckled. "Well, for one thing, your place is pretty much up tight and alert for any enemies approaching. Out here, we don't have to worry about that sort of thing."

Naruto let out a sheepish chuckle. "Ahahaha... True..."

"Ah... hey, it's that hot guy who said he was Naruko-chan's older brother!"

Naruto gulped as the girls immediately surrounded him, reminding him of the Chunin Exams. Hearing multiple questions being asked, he lost count of how many girls tried to grab him and push him into their assets. After jumping about 10 feet into the air and landing behind them, he held up a hand, stopping them.

"Um, uh, sorry... Uh... what were the questions again...?"

"As recorded... 'What is your name?'..."

"Uh... Uzumaki Naruto..."

"... 'How old are you?'..."

"Um... 16..."

"... 'Are you really Naruko-chan's older brother?'..."

"Yeah, uh... I'm her older twin..."

"... 'Do you have a girlfriend?'..."

"At the moment, no..."

"... 'Will you go out with me?'..."

"Wha...?"

Naruto shook his head as he thanked Chachamaru for repeating the questions. Chachamaru answers by saying that it was time for the ceremony. Negi nods and he, along with the class, leaves to change, Chachamaru in tow. Both Naruto and Setsuna looks at each other.

"I, uh... better go in case somebody decides to peek on Negi..."

"Uh... yeah..."

* * *

(Changing Room)

Naruto peaked in Negi's changing room, only to spit take as Chachamaru helped Negi with his kimono.

"Cho-... What the hell are you two doing!"

The two stared at him as Naruto blushed crimson. He shook his head and headed over to take over. "Here, let me do it, Chachamaru-san... Since I'm a male, I should be fit to doing this..."

Chachamaru blinked. "Ah... No, it's alright..."

"No, no... It's ok. I'll do it..."

"No, ah... ano..."

"I'm serious...! Let me take over a bit...!"

"B-but... Naruto-san, please let me do this..."

"I said it's ok! I can help Negi! Why don't you go and help the girls?"

"Ano..."

"Hey...? Chachamaru-san? Are you there? There are a few stuffs I still want to ask you abo-..."

The three turned around to see Chisame, standing there with a frozen face, staring at them. The three looked at themselves and Chachamaru and Naruto blushes as Negi was still half dressed, and Chachamaru and Naruto's hands are somehow still interlocked.

Chisame stared for a few seconds before closing the door. "Excuse me..."

Immediately, Chachamaru ran after her. "Um... Chisame-san, have you made a serious misunderstanding of some kind..."

"No, I did not make any misunderstandings, so stop following me-..."

"Oh, stop joking around, Chiu-chan. You're misunderstanding something! Y'see, Chachamaru-san and I were just-..."

"No I did NOT make any misunderstandings, Blondie! Anyway, who the hell are you!"

"... Blondie...!"

Chisame was about to walk away before Negi used Shundou to quick step in front of her. "Won't Chisame-san also join us in the Outdoor Tea Ceremony?"

"I said stop following me! And what's with that instant movement!"

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto walked behind the three as they arrived at the designated area. He blushed at the girls as they looked pretty hot in his view. He then looked away, a palm on his face. _"Great... I'm turning into Ero-Sennin..."_

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"AHH-CHOOO!"

"Gesundhei (sp?), Jiraiya-sama..."

"Ah... thanks Al..."

* * *

(Back to us)

Naruto watched as Negi complimented his students and chuckled as he called them cute. Not that he would disagree. As the ceremony went on, Naruto, himself, felt that he was being watched by several stares. Namely: Ako, Yuna, Chisame, and a few others. He inwardly groaned.

"_Oh great... now I'm becoming Sasuke..."_

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"Ah-choo!"

"Bless you, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn... whatever..."

* * *

(Back to us)

Naruto sweat-dropped at the mental images he was seeing about a 15-yr-old Negi and a few girls portraying themselves as his girlfriend. _"At least it's not me..."_

Thought the sweat ever so increased as the girls started carrying it out for real. As he drank his tea, he spit took it as Ayaka accidentally spilled her tea and then the rest of the girls following her, "accidentally" spilling theirs. He looked away, blushing. _"Dammit... I swear; it's worse than when the girls back at home tried to get Sasuke... At least the girls back at home weren't that straight forward..."_

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Young kunoichi from across Konoha, save for a few, and one girl outside, sneezed.

"Bless you" was the response.

* * *

(Back to us)

Naruto sighed as the girls started talking about the aftermaths of the matches, before freezing as he himself will be targeted as well. He looked around to see Setsuna, only to find her gone. _"Probably left to find Konoka-chan..."_ He stopped. _"... '–chan'...? Speaking of which, since when did I call Asuna-chan and Setsuna-chan with those suffixes...?"_

Shaking his head, he felt sounds in his Chakra-enhanced ears and heard a few footsteps heading this way. By the sound of it, they were rushing. Freezing and turning around slowly, he shocked as a few reporters suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Grabbing Negi, who choked on his tea, he made a quick get away, accidentally grabbing Chisame and Chachamaru on the way. Turning around, he yelled, "HEY, mind distracting the reporters for us!"

The girls turned around and saw the media and nodded as they went off.

* * *

(Later...)

Naruot crossed his arms behind his head as he followed Chisame and Negi, walking behind Chachamaru as he listened to Negi's plan on what to do now. He sighed as he smiled, Negi declaring that he would be following Nagi after all. Suddenly, Chisame asked why Chachamaru was happy, with said-robot trying to deny it. Negi then asked what was going on, and then suddenly asked if the four of them should walk around together, with Chisame suddenly asking why her.

Naruto smiled as he followed Negi around.

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto sipped on his tea as Chachamaru and Chisame started a silencing contest. The three turned to see a stranded balloon shaped like a cat floating upwards, then went back to their tea. Naruto was starting to get impatient with all this silence and was about to break it when both girls stated it.

"Um.../Um..."

"..."

Silence once again reined the battle.

"Um... G-go ahead, Chisame-san..."

"No, it ain't nothing big... You go ahead first..."

"No, Chisame-san goes ahead first..."

Naruto seriously debated whether or not he should whack the two girls on the head and then choose who goes first. Chisame then decided to ask her bugging question.

"... Um... Are you really a robot? Mainly, isn't is impossible at the current technology level to get to the level of completion like you? You were even drinking black tea just now..."

Chachamaru shook her head. "No... I am a genuine robot... More accurately, I would be called a gynoid (basically a female version of an android). Eating and drinking are faked. As for the technology level... That's because my creators are 'geniuses'... Plus a few secrets to my power source..."

Chisame sweat-dropped. "Hmm..." _"Oh dear, 'Magic' and 'Robots'...? I'm not following this..."_ She sighed. "Well, I never really talked to you much to begin with, and I'm not really interested in anything, but..." She said, scratching her hair. "Are you close with Sensei...?"

Chachamaru blinked. "Close... is it? I wonder... If that is a question referring to whether the relationship between two individuals is satisfactory or not, then, as I have been serving as Negi-sensei's partner every night and it appears that he is very happy about it. I would say that our relationship is satisfactory."

Hearing that, Naruto choked on his tea and spit-took it as Chisame tripped and slammed the table upside down.

"Wai... Wha, PARTNER!"

"Hai, real-life engagement combat training for 6 to 7 hours." Chachamaru spoke. "Um... could it be that you have made some kind of serious misunderstanding again...?"

"N-no... not really..." Chisame denied.

Naruto just sighed as he drank his tea again.

"Um... Speaking about that, Chisame-san too, seems to be close with Negi-sensei as well..."

Chisame now face-faulted on her face as Naruto sweat-dropped. _"This girl is really overreacting things..."_

"W-w-w-WHOM DID YOU SAY WAS CLOSE TO WHOM!"

"Who's close with whom?" Negi apparently chose the time to appear.

"UWAAAH! I-I-It AIN'T NOTHING! I mean, IT'S NOTHING!"

"Eh?"

Naruto kept silent as he watched the three talk. He sighed, feeling left out. Hearing a punch hit a head, he looked up to see Chisame scolding Negi about how kids shouldn't be wearing fake smiles.

"A brat shouldn't be faking smiles! It's disgusting! That hottie at the final match... he was your real old man, right? I could tell from looking at your reactions..."

"Eh... Chisame-san...?"

"Look, I don't know what mechanisms were involved, but that hottie was your father's 'illusion'. That was 'Magic', right...?"

"M-m-MAGI-...!"

Chisame sighed, taking out her laptop. "I don't want to hear excuses. Didn't you say something like 'Magister Magi' earlier yourself? I checked it out on the interenet." She pointed at the screen that said "Magister". "Magister means 'Master' in Latin, and Magi means 'Mage'. If you wanted to keep it a secret, you could've been more careful, you know, Sensei?" Putting down her laptop, she concluded, "Negi-sensei, you are a Mage..."

Negi lightly shook as he pointed at Chisame, his voice not trusting itself as he looked at Chachamaru. She nodded, "Hai, she came to realize it on her own earlier on the tournament. Though the talk with Negi-sensei..."

Naruto fought the urge to hit Negi on the head. _"Jeez, this kid... can't even keep a secret..."_

Naruto sighed as Chisame agreed to keep it a secret, though she wondered about the cliché consequences. Along the way, Negi thanked her for keeping his identity a secr-...

*BONK*

"There ain't no way you can be relieved so easily... To feel relieved or to feel like you understand is usually your own misunderstanding. So be careful, Brat, since humans ain't something that can be changed so easily...! If you have a huge problem, don relieve yourself of it. Hold it against your chest and march on... That's all."

"I can argue with that..." Naruto muttered.

"What was that!"

Naruto rolled his eyes as Chachamaru blinked. Chisame growled before turning around. "A-anyway! I-if you excuse me!"

"Ah... W-wait, Chisame-san!"

"OH! HE'S OVER THERE!"

"Contestant Negi!"

"Contestant Naruto!"

The group shocked as a number of reporters showed up. As the reporters surrounded the two fighters, Naruto inwardly cursed as he saw Negi almost having a mental meltdown. Ignoring the questions he was being asked about, he quickly grabbed Chisame bridal style, receiving a lot of whistles. He then grabbed Negi and had him hung around his neck. Grabbing Chachamaru's hand, he jumped off the building, using Chakra to lighten his fall. "Sorry, but we gotta go!" He yelled to the reporters.

As Naruto landed, he sweat-dropped when they were surrounded again, this time by fan-girls who wanted his and Negi's autographs.

"Eh...? Negi-kun!"

"Negi, that super-strong boy!"

"Ah, Naruto-kun too!"

"KYAA~!"

"Naruto-san, can I have your autograph!"

"Negi-san~!"

Sweats increasing, he grabbed Negi and ran for the alleys, only to be blocked by more reporters. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Suddenly, Chisame grabbed his hand as Chachamaru grabbed Negi and the four ran for it. Before long, they were approached by fighters and martial artist alike, asking the two tournament contesters to be brought as apprentices.

"Why am I so popular here!" Naruto yelled as he and Negi ran, Chisame and Chachamaru behind the two.

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto sighed as he, Negi, Chisame and Chachamaru crowded in a Ferris Wheel. He raised a brow as Chisame started freaking out and then calm down when Negi started talking to her. He groaned as he felt himself being nearly depleted.

"_Musta' used more Chakra then I thought... I mean, using Hiraishin does take a lot out of you, -ttebayo..."_

He yawned as Negi started to space out. He then fell asleep, leaning his head on Chisame's shoulder, which shocked her at the unfamiliar head on her shoulders. She blushed as she watched Chachamaru smile, rubbing Negi's hair. She then looked at Naruto, who was breathing evenly. Chisame turned to Chachamaru.

"Neh... who's the Blondie...?"

Chachamaru blinked. "Naruto-san is apparently Naruko-san's older twin. The two were orphans from birth, although Naruto-san was two years older, and has been taking care of each other since the age of 7."

Chisame blinked, before palming her face.

"_Oh great... first I find out about Magic, now the one girl I thought was normal, actually had anything but "normal" life..."_

Shaking the thought out of her head, Chisame asked the one question that has been bugging her.

"So... how many people in our class actually know about this Magic thing...?"

"Eh? The number of people? Well, to my knowledge, excluding Chisame-san... Hakase-sama, Cha-san, Asuna-san, Sayo-san, Ayase-san... 17~18 people I believe... Amond them, 4 has performed a provisional contract with Sensei..."

"Wha-...! Isn't that more than half the class!" Shaking the newly thought thoughts out of her head, Chisame asked another question. "And so, are all of them helping out in Sensei's search for his father?"

"I wonder about that... Even though they say they'll cooperate, there isn't even a single clue as of now... It's believed that most of them have no such intents..."

"What about you?"

"I am currently... in a delicate situation..."

Chisame then pointed at Naruto. "And him?"

Chachamaru blinked. "It... is unclear whether or not Naruto-san and Naruko-san will help Negi-sensei in his search for his father... They have, after all, only discovered Negi-sensei's secret a few days ago..." She then looked at Chisame. "Has Chisame-san also been cooperating with Sensei?"

Chisame scoffed. "Hah! No way! I hate those Everybody-Get-Along kind of operations! It makes me sick...! I'm not like Iincho and the others for anything..." Looking up at Chachamaru, she then asked, "Anyway... Just now, you said something like provisional contracts... right? What's that about?"

Chachamaru blinked. "That..." She answered slowly, reaching into Negi's pocket, taking out four cards. "... would be this... through a contract with a Mage, it is possible to obtain this card and a powerful magical item... And you will be able to support the Mage as the partner..."

"Hmm... Kagurazaka, Konoe, Sakurazaki, and Miyazaki, huh...?"

"The contract is established through a kiss with Sensei..."

"Hmm... a kiss, huh..."

Blinking, Chisame yelled, "EHH! A-a k-k-KISS!"

"Hai..."

"Eh...! Th-then, what! Th-these p-people... W-with S-sensei...!"

"H-hai... However, their opposite is, after all, a ten-yr-old..."

"T-true..."

"Besides, those were life-threatening emergency situations as well, so..."

(Need some help? Alright... Asuna: Fight with Eva... Setsuna: Surrounded by deadly demon summons... Konoka: Negi being petrified... Nodoka: ... That part wasn't exactly life-threatening...)

"Life...?" Chisame stared at Chachamaru. "Y-you mean that 'Life'...?"

"Existence. Life, the thing that disappears when you die."

"Were they doing things _that_ dangerous...?"

"Becoming involved with Magic, also means being involved within the inner world, so..."

After a while of thinking, Chisame suddenly changed her mind and asked to make a contract with Negi, which shocked Chachamaru. After being asked why, Chisame answered that she was interesting in those Magical Items and declared that it would be interesting to fight Chachamaru in the battles of the Net.

"..."

...

...

...

"Nah, I was just kidding! Hahaha!" Chisame lied. Chachamaru lightly shook as she asked whether or not Chisame liked Negi, which Chisame quickly denied to, waking up Naruto.

"Ugh... what's up...?"

Chisame glared at Naruto as he looked down, shocking at the amount of reporters.

"Holy crap! Wh-what are we going to do! OI, Negi, wake up you idiot!"

"Awawawawa, wh-what are we going to do!" Negi yelled, having woken up.

"Thinking about it now, the Ferris Wheel was like a mouse trap... isn't' it...?"

"Ch-chisame-san was the one who told us to get on!"

"Oh shut up you little brat! Besides, aren't you the Mage! Shouldn't you be doing, I don't know, using your Magic or something!"

"Th-that's-well... Just because it's Magic doesn't mean it can do anything!"

"S-shall I blow them away...? With my beam-..."

"NO!"

"Um... should we use some of those Age Des-... Whatever, pills...?"

* * *

(Later...)

"Oh, they're coming out!"

"Contestant Negi, are these two girls your companions!"

"Contestant Naruto, are you dating one of those two girls!"

But instead, much to their surprise, it wasn't Negi or Naruto who walked out, but rather, an older looking version of them.

"Ah, is something wrong?" One of them said.

"Eh... could it be that they're mistaking us for those two kids at the tournament?" The other asked.

"Ah... no-..."

"We got the wrong people..."

"Oi, what's going on here?"

"They should've been on this ride, for sure.."

"Ah, they're not on the next one either!"

"Hey, didn't those two men looking kinda like Contestant Negi and Naruto? Maybe a relative?"

The four looked at each other as they felt eyes on them. The Blondie than shouted, "RUN!" And the four ran as the reporters ran after them.

* * *

(Later...)

"Phew, looks like we lost them..." Negi sighed, leaning on his knees. Chachamaru checked the area with her sensors. "It appears that we have misled them as well..."

"Yeah, with my clones... Who I feel sorry for now..." Naruto muttered as Chisame caught up with her breath.

Looking at Negi, the glasses-wearing girl said, "S-so that's Magic... huh? Even after seeing it with my own eyes, I still can't believe it..."

Negi chuckled as he took out the glass container containing the blue and red pills. Pointing at it, he said, "H-hai... The red pill turns you into an adult while the blue one turns you into a child..."

"_MERUNO-CHAN! IS THAT FROM MERUNO-CHAN! And where the hell did you two get those clothes from!"_

(Note: Fushigi no Meruno, a 1970's Manga/Anime by Tezuka Osamu. Fushigi no Meruno is about a young girl who can change her age freely using red and blue candy pills. The red ages her into a 19 yr-old, while the blue on de-ages her back to a 9 yr-old. This is probably where the Age Candy idea came from, XD)

"Does Chisame-san want to try some?" Negi offered.

"WHAT! Who the hell would try out a weird drug like tha-...!" Chisame quickly tried to deny as Naruto flicked a blue on into her mouth, forcing her to gulp it down. "Ah just try it, Ciu-chan! It's fun!" And then-...

*POOF*

"Uwah...!" Chisame explained as she stared at her 10 yr-old body.

"Aww~, Chiu-chan looks so cu-... BUGAH!"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING, YOU DUMBASS BLONDIE!"

Chachamaru nods. "I agree with Naruto-san. Chisame-san certainly looks very cute..."

"Sh-shut up!"

Naruto groaned as Negi placed his coat around Chisame. After the two talked about Negi's feelings, Naruto looked to the right to see a familiar face falling.

"Oi, heads up..."

* * *

(Meanwhile, at the Mahora Rock Festival... Day 2)

The crowd cheers as the Cheerleading Trio and Ako play their song to them. As Ako plays her bass, she starts thinking about her thoughts about their performances.

"_W-wow... we're playing so good... I-... I never knew I could play this well..."_

As she looks up, she stops thinking as she stares at Nagi and Kojirou cheer along with a blonde-haired boy from the tournament earlier.

"_Ah..."_

*CLASH*

And with a final clash of the drum, the song ended with a roar of crowd.

* * *

(Later...)

"W-wow... W-we did it! That was great!"

"SUCCESS!"

Misa Kakizaki grinned as she turned to Ako. "Ako was the best!"

"I didn't know you were _that_ good, you genius!" Shiina Sakurako said.

Ako blushed at the compliments. "Ahehehe... I-is that so...?"

Kugimiya Madoka grinned. "Anyway, _he's_ here, right?"

Ako blushed brighter. "Huh? U-uh, y-yeah..."

Madoka frowned. "But with that many spectators, you might not be able to meet with him later..." Ako sighed. "Yeah..."

Suddenly, the door opened as their manager said, "Ako-san, there's somebody who wants to meet you..."

"Eh?"

A foot stepped in as a voice said, "Excuse me..."

Ako flushed even brighter as Nagi, Kojirou and the Blonde guy walked in, all three grinning. Nagi smiled as he brought up flowers. "Konnichiwa, Ako-san..."

"Ah... K-konnichiwa..."

"That was a wonderful performance...!" Nagi complimented, passing the flowers to Ako. Ako blushed even brighter as she grabbed the flowers. The Blondie grinned as he waved at Ako, causing her to blush at him as well.

"Well? How about we take it outside?" Nagi offered. Ako blinked. "Eh...?"

* * *

(Outside)

Ako smiled as she looked around the fountain as Nagi lead her to it. "Wah... it's so wonderful here..."

"Yeah... It is nice with no people around... But... Today, AKo-san is the lovely one..." Nagi said, turning to Ako, who blushed. _"E-eeeh!"_

"I-ie... N-not really... S-someone... like me... I was dumped by my senpai-..."

"Haha, that's not true...!" Nagi smiled. "Did you know... that if you confess to your love under the World Tree, you and that person will be together forever...?"

Ako blinked as Nagi leaned forward to kiss her. "Ako-san..."

"N-nagi... san... That's..."

"... ko..."

"Ak...!"

"Ako!"

* * *

(Dreamland END!)

"AKO!"

"WAH!"

Ako looked around, a drool still on her face. "Ah... A dr-... dream...?"

"Geez, what are you doing, drifting off like that?" Makie yelled. "Well, it can't be helped, we barely slept after all..." Akira commented.

"Ah... A dream..." Ako sighed. "A dream... huh?"

"What's wrong?" Makie asked.

Ako shook her head as she walked along with Akira and Yuuna.

"_Hi. I'm Izumi Ako, 14 yr-old, Mahora Gakuen Middle Department, 3__rd__ Year... I'm participating in the school festival's live concert this evening, so I'm a little nervous... Uhh... I'm the Sanitary Rep or 3-A and the manager of the Soccer Team... Not much, I guess... Compare to the others, Makie, Akira and Yuuna... I'd say I'm the most normal... Then again, our class does have a lot of great people... Compare to everyone else, there's nothing especially redeeming about me, nor do I have any particular dreams or goals for the future... I'm just a relatively ordinary Middle school female student you see everywhere... Although..."_

She blushed.

"_For someone like me... I may have a crush or two..."_ She blushed brighter as two figures started forming in her mind. One has red hair and looks strikingly like her child-teacher, while the other had blonde hair in a spiky fashion (This will be explained in due time).

"By the way, Ako... Don't you have a rehearsal for a concert or somethin'...?" Yuuna asked, breaking her daydream.

"Ah! That's right!"

"Do your best Ako!"

"We'll be cheering...!"

"Y-yeah..."

"Oh yeah, that guy's coming, right? Then you _really_ have to do your best!"

"Eh? _That_ person...?"

"Y'know... that hottie who's Negi-kun's cousin..." Yuuna smirked, pretending to sleep on her hands. "You said it in your sleep-talk earlier, too. 'Y-you can't, Nagi-san... N-not there...!'... Or somethin' like that...!"

Ako shocked. "N-NO WAY! Y-you shouldn't be listening to other people's sleep-talk, you know!"

"I couldn't help it! You were pretty loud!"

"Neh, neh! What's this about Negi-kun's cousin!"

* * *

(Later...)

Ako sighed as she drank her juice. "Ah... that's right..." _"That person might be coming... Also him..."_ She blushed as a flash back came up.

* * *

(FLASH BACK! After Naruto and Asuna's Date, and with Naruto looking for Asuna...)

"Ah... I forgot, I'm going to be playing with Madoka and the others during the festival... Auu, I'm so nervous..." Ako sighed as she drank her tea. All of a sudden, a blonde haired boy jumped in front of her, scaring her to no end and dropping her tea on herself.

"_HOOOOT~!"_ She screamed in her mind as she tried to dry herself. The boy turned around and sweat-dropped as Ako blew on her hands, trying to cool it down.

"Uh... Are you ok...?"

Ako flinched as the boy checked her hands, flinching. "Ooh, this is some burn... What were you drinking, tea?"

Blushing at the strong, firm hands touching her soft hands, ako tried to speak, but her mind went into a small hibernation for the winter as the boy reached into her pocket.

"Hey, close your eyes for a bit..."

Not really trusting her voice, she complied. A few seconds later, her hands didn't really hurt anymore, and opening her eyes, Ako stared with awe at her none-burned hands. Staring at the grinning blond boy, he reached over to help her up.

"Ah... sorry about coming out of nowhere. I'm sorta looking for somebody, eheheh..." He said, scratching his head.

Ako shook her head. "N-no... It's alright..." _"Alright? I'm meeting two hotties in one day! How lucky am I!"_

The boy grinned as he started to walk away. "Anyway, I'll see you later!"

Ako blinked as she reached over to stop him. "Ah, w-wait!"

The boy blinked as Ako handed him a ticket to the concert. "Um... w-well, during the festival... W-will you come by the concert later on...?"

The boy stared at the ticket for a while before grinning. "Sure! Anyway, I gotta go. I'll see you later Ako-san!" He said, running off.

Ako stared off at the distance before realizing something.

"_How'd he know my name...? Speaking of which, I don't know his name..."_

(Ok, so I typed it earlier than anticipated, what about it? Anyway, time to end flashback)

* * *

(FLASHBACK END)

Bringing down the flashback dream cloud, a new one popped up. This one showing Ako's dream of kissing Nagi. She shook her head, shaking away the cloud. _"GYA~! Wh-what am I thinking! I'm a Baka! BAKA BAKA!"_

Suddenly, her thoughts turned to how good she played in her dream.

"_N-no way... That's stupid... There's no way I'm that good. K-kugimiya talked me into giving that person the ticket, and I was just returning a favor to the other one... But... I wonder if that was a mistake... B-but there weren't any other chances either..."_

Ako sighed as she kept having thoughts about how the night might get messed up, or she might embarrass herself in front of everyone, or how she's not good enough to play. Suddenly, Madoka yelled out her name, shocking her and making her drop her cup, making it shatter.

"H-HAI!"

Ako continued to shake and blush as Madoka raised a brow. "Hey, you ok, Ako?"

"I-I-I kinda f-feel r-really nervous all of a sudden..."

Madoka chuckled. "Ahaha, well, just play a bit then. You were doing fine during the practice... Here, try playing calmly and you'll be alright."

"Ah... A-alright..."

Suddenly, Ako played really fast and loudly as Madoka shocked. "Wh-what the! S-speed picking! Awesome!"

"That's not it! My hands just won't stop sahking!" Ako yelled, whining. "Th-this is no good! I really can't do this! I'm no good!"

"C-calm down, Ako!"

"MOMMY~!"

"JUST CALM DOWN!"

Ako stopped screaming for a bit to look at Madoka. Madoka blinked as Ako grabbed her, shaking her back and forth. "K-KUGIMI! C-can't you just replace me with someone else!"

"EH! Th-that's impossible, you know!"

"I-I can't! I'm not the kind that goes out in front of other people! I'm a supporting role! My life is a supporting role life!"

"I SAID CALM DOWN! And don't call me 'Kugimi'! J-just calm down, ok? Don't worry about it, Ako. Bass is a perfectly acceptable supporting role."

"Au..."

"Like I said, just do what you did during practice and you'll do fine!"

Ako sighed before taking a look at her shoulder, blinking. "Ah... Neh, K-kugimiya... I-is this clothing ok...?

"Eh?"

"I-I mean... my back..."

Madoka blinked, getting what Ako meant. "Ah... Hmm~... We're going to be on stage anyway, so it should be alright..."

"B-but... that person might come..." _"Along with the other one..."_ Ako thought, poking her fingers together.

Madoka smiled. "Ah, ok then. There are short-sleeved version in the prep room, so go over there and get changed. While you're at it, drink some tea and calm yourself before coming back."

"A-arigatou, Kugimin!" Ako shouted as she ran for the prep room. Madoka waved back. "There's still time, so don't worry about it!" She sighed. "And don't call me 'Kugimin'..."

* * *

(Later... Prep Room)

Ako sighed as she took off her sleeve-less shirt. Turning around, she stared at her pretty long scar that reached from her shoulder to her waste. She sighed.

"_Geez... among the other girls, I'm the most weirdest looking... Having lighter colored hair and different eye colors... and on my back... Everywhere else is normal, but this part on my back is..."_

She blinked.

"Wh-... WHAT AM I DOING BEING SO DEPRESSED LIKE THAT!" She yelled. "And right before the main event too! No good! No good! I have to raise excitement! Hawawawa, my tension dropped, but why are my hands still shivering! I can't let that person see me like this!"

Suddenly, she stopped. Ako covered her mouth. _"Ugh... I-I feel sick...! I-I can't do this...!"_ "S-somebody... Help me..."

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Ako flinched.

She slowly turned around as the door opened showing-...

"Ah, excuse me. But I was told that Izumi Ako was here...?"

She froze completely as the two people she secretly held a crush on stepped into the room... With her still being naked on the upper body, too!

"Ah..."

The red-haired boy stopped as the Blondie palmed his face. "... Bad timing to come in..."

He couldn't have been any more wrong.

* * *

Ignisha: And done! Wow, that was fast...

21: No doubt...

Asuna: *Glaring at Naruto*

Naruto: *Shivering* Um... uh...

Ignisha: Well, that's it folks! Time to start on the next chapter! 'Till then folks! Later!

*BLIP* -END-

*BZZT*

Ignisha: By the way, I placed up a poll if I should make a sequel to this story after I finish it. So VOTE! Later.

*BLIP*


	19. Ako Reassuring

Ignisha: Long time no see guys... ahahaha... Sorry for the late update... I was actually waiting for this hit music to come out so I can display it on this chapter, but it wouldn't come out until January, so I had to wait... Ahahaha...

21: *Hits Ignisha's head* That's what you get for taking too long, Senpai!

Ignisha: *Out*

Naruto: ...

Asuna: I think we should do this...

Naruto: A-agreed...

Asuna: And now, Review Answers... (Naruto first, then Asuna, and so on)

~**Lord Naruto**: Hey, Ignisha likes going with the Manga, unless he really needs to, then he'll skip parts. About me and my Henge being twins... I think it's kinda like... Um... What did Ignisha say last chapter? Something about Writer's... uh... (Naruto)

Asuna: Deception...

Naruto: Yeah, that one! Oh, and Ignisha made a mistake, he meant to put only a year. And besides, I think it's more of an identical siblings or somethin'...? And awesome pen-name!

Asuna: *Rolls eyes*

~**Cloves**: Well, according to Ignisha, yeah. Naruto will leave Mahora 3 days after the Festival, though I wish he'll stay longer... (Asuna)

Naruto: Eh...?

~**SanDemonMax-The Fifth Kazekage**: K-k-konoka-chan or Ako-chan? I-I don't know... (Naruto)

Asuna: I hope not...

Naruto: Um... Asuna-chan or Setsuna-chan...? Ok, I'll admit... If I had to pick one... I'll uh... Um... uh... Ugh, STOP TORTURING ME WITH THAT DAMN QUESTION, DAMMIT!

~**OBSERVER01**: Thanks. (Asuna)

~**DumbleDork**: Wh-wh-WHAT! M-more girls...? *Get's even more fantasies and faints* (Naruto)

Asuna: Boys...

~**TriOblivion**: Um... Not sure how to comment on that... (Asuna)

Naruto: Hey, if I have to, I'll do it. Even though I still don't get it...

Asuna: *Blushes* Baka...

~**Sunwriath**: Thanks! (Naruto)

~**Vandebz**: I'll say... The twin thing, I guess Whiskers already put that out. Um... What seal? (Asuna)

Naruto: NOTHING!

Asuna: ?

~**Bakapervert**: No problem (Naruto)

~**Bikiluf**: Whisker's already putted that out on the first review (Asuna)

~**Demonkid**: Umm... I don't know if you know this, but... I'm not that good on Healing Jutsus... Oh, and Ignisha said that he'll read it when it comes out. (Naruto)

~**KyomuGandra**: (I already sent you a PM for those answers, so no need to say it here, neh?)

~**Penc0405**: Who's Sasuke...? A-anyway... *Blushes* A-... a Pactio... with Naruto...? *Daydreams* (Asuna)

Naruto: Anyway~... the 1970 Manga thing was actually placed on a note in the online chapters... so that's how Ignisha found out...

~**InugamiGod**: It is...? (Naruto)

~**Fyrflame**: Well, like Whiskers said, it's a Writer's Deception. (Asuna)

~**Daniel 29**: Ahahaha... well, um... uh... (Naruto)

Asuna: Who's "Sakura" and "Ino"...?

Naruto: N-Nobody you should know yet...

21: It's somebody who Naruto knows back at his hometown!

Asuna: Oh...

Naruto: Eheheheheh...

Asuna: Eh... I'll do the disclaimer... Ignisha doesn't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima!... So, I guess we start?

Naruto: Yep...

Ignisha: *Wakes up* Wha' 'appen...?

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A: ReMiX

* * *

Episode 19: Ako Reassuring... The Double Date, kinda)

* * *

(Last Time)

"Ah, excuse me. But I was told that Izumi Ako was here?"

Ako froze completely as the two people she secretly held a crush on stepped into the room... With her still being naked on the upper body, too!

"Ah..."

The red-haired boy stopped as the Blondie palmed his face. "... Bad timing to come in..."

He couldn't be any more wrong. But before we get to this part of the story, let's go back several hours earlier and get to another story...

* * *

(Several Hours Earlier)

As Negi and Chisame talked, Naruto looked up to see a familiar face falling.

"Oi, heads up..."

*BAM!*

"Too late... I guess..." He muttered as he turned, only to quickly grab his nose to stop a nosebleed as Negi rubbed his head, straddling a child Chisame as Kotarou rubbed his own head, sitting behind Negi.

_"__Ok... This would be what I would call a pedophile, but now isn't the time..."_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN'!"

*BAM*

"ACK!"

Naruto watched as Kotarou turned around to apologize to Negi. "Ahh, sorry. I was in a hurry-..."

"Eh... ah?"

"..."

...

...

...

"Negi!"

"Kotarou-kun!"

"Ah..."

"Nn..."

"..."

...

...

...

_"__If I find another series of dots in the air again, I am _SO_ gonna beat someone up..."_ Naruto mentally growled.

*SMACK*

"What the hell are you doin', you idiot!"

"N-no, uh..."

"Negi..."

Negi and the others stopped as they saw a sad-looking dog looking away. "S-sorry... I couldn't keep our promise..."

Negi blinked as he remembered the promise he made with Kotarou to fight in the tournaments. He smiled. "It's ok..."

"Next time... Next time I won't lose. Next time... for sure... We'll fight!"

Negi blinked before smiling brightly. "Yeah...! Eheheh..."

"What...?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how we're gonna train together and get stronger."

"Idiot! Who said anything about training together! Speaking of which, don't laugh with that adult-looking face! It's disgusting!"

"Ahaha, ow, that hurts!"

Chisame sighed. "Hmph..." _"Just when I thought he was a brat, he turns into an adult. And just when I thought he was being mature, he goes back to being a brat again... The kid's a weirdo... Must have been tough for a 10 yr-old Mage to have so many problems... Well, it ain't got nothin' to do with me, so..."_

"Ah! There's Contestant Murakami!"

"ACK!"

Naruto wasted no time to grab Chisame bridal style and Kotarou by the neck. Creating two clones, he grabbed Negi by the neck and Chachamaru by her hand. "One word: RUN!"

"O-oi, Blondie, let me go!"

"Ah, Kotarou-kun, you wanna take the drug too?"

"You mean the one that makes you older?"

"Yep, that's the one, Kotarou! Come on, it's fun!"

"LISTEN TO PEOPLE WHEN THEY'RE TALKING! I said PUT ME DOWN!"

"But if we left Chisame-san behind in that form, we'll be worried..."

"What Chachamaru-chan said, Chiu-chan!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME, DUMBASS BLONDIE!"

* * *

(Later...)

"Sensei... I can get you to cover the rental clothe costs for me, right?"

"Eh~... Am I changing too?"

"Why not? It could be fun!"

"It's a rare chance, too."

(This is a note to say that the group is in a Clothe Rental store for Western Clothing)

Kotarou stepped out wearing a striped colared shirt with a white v-collared shirt under. He wore dark-colored jeans and brown shoes. His dog ears stuck out to add effect.

Negi wore a tanned coat with a dress-shirt and vest colored black, with a black tie to go with. He also wore tan scarf and black dress pants and shoes to go along with it.

Naruto wore a white collared shirt with an unbuttoned dress-shirt that reached his legs, colored black, with an orange spiral on the back. He wore black pants and shoes. Around his forehead was a black band that he tied around like his hiai-te back at home. (Kinda like how Naruto looks like in the Shippuden Ending 2). He wore a pair of yellow bunny ears and a fox tail, creating an epic Human version of Kyuubi, although yellow in color.

Chisame smirked. "The three of you look like the son of a mafia boss with two of his underling bodyguards or somethin'..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto muttered as Kotarou pointed at her. "Shut up. You say all that, but what about yourself and that getup? I mean, you sure look spirited for someone who hates this..."

Sh-shut up..." Chisame blushed. She wore a sailor's suit with a hat to go along. She also took an elementary school's backpack to add it up. She still had her tails and ears to go along with it. Her glasses were packed up inside the bag. "It's rare to get a body like this, you know. I might as well enjoy cosplaying things that I'm not able to do normally... Right?" She said, winking, grinning, and pointing a finger at a same time.

"Who're you? You seem like a different person..." Kotarou muttered.

Chisame turned to the three. "By the way, Sensei, Dog-boy, you two have a promise to keep with Izumi and Kugimiya in those forms, right?" _"This is nice, I should take a couple of pictures and sell them off as Chiu's little sister..."_

Naruto blinked as he unconsciously touched the ticket Ako gave him. _"Should I go? Maybe I shouldn't. I mean, she's after Negi here, well, I guess 'Nagi' is a better name, but... still..."_

After a brief talk between the child, the two hotties, and the bunny, Naruto left with the other four towards the stadium, finally making his decision to not go-...

_"__Maybe I should go..."_

Damn characters not going along with the story...

* * *

(Which brings us back to the start of the story. Don't remember? YOUR PROBLEM!)

Naruto watched as Negi asked Makie, Yuuna and Akira to where Ako was. After getting information, Naruto swore he felt something wanting to drill holes on his clothes and reveal his bare back. After sneaking in backstage, Naruto felt something in his gut that something was gonna happen. Seeing as he always trusted his gut, Naruto was about to stop Negi for opening the door, but... too late...

"Ah, Excuse me. But I was told that Izumi Ako was here...?"

Naruto froze as Ako looked behind her scarred back to see him, Negi, and Kotarou _ALL_ staring at her bare back.

"Ah..."

"Hii..."

Naruto quickly grabbed Negi and Kotarou by their collars and pulled them back as Ako screamed. He then turned around with a deathly look on his face, glaring at Negi as said-boy covered his eyes.

"KYAAAAA~!"

"Whoa..." Chisame commented.

"Ha... Uu..." _"Wh-why is that person here...? A-and the other one too! B-but, more importantly, h-he-... Th-they saw it... Did he see it? M-my b-back...!"_

"Wh-what do we do! I-I peeped in when she was changing! A-as a gentleman...!"

"No... In this situation, I think what's more important it..."

"What the hell, you brat! If that wasn't an accident, I would've sworn that you were a pervert!" Naruto yelled as Negi flinched. "I-... I am NOT a pervert!"

"What's going on!"

"Ah..."

Naruto blinked as Madoka rushed in, shocked with the door opened and the three older males blushing. Getting closer to what she suspected, Madoak rushed into the room. "AKO!"

"K-kugi-..." Ako sniffed.

Madoka turned with a glare, slapping Negi. She then turned to slap Naruto, who sidestepped, then tried to slap Kotarou who blocked it. Kotarou blinked as Madoka gritted her teeth before punching him in the face. Kotarou frowned as he brought Madoka's fist away from him.

"That hurt..."

"SHUT IT! What are you people doing!"

"Ain't my fault, blame Nagi..."

"I-I'm sorry! I-it was my carelessness..."

"WHAT CARELESSNESS! Are you an idiot! Listen, you! Ako is... Ako is...!"

Ako rushed in and grabbed her friend's arm. "Stop it, Kugimiya! You got it wrong! These people didn't do anything!"

"Ako!"

"It's my fault for not locking the door in the first place!" Ako then turned to Negi. "N-nagi-san, I'm sorry! I was able to have you come over, b-but for something like this..."

"Ako..." Madoka muttered.

"N-no...! Ako-san, I was only!"

"Um... uh... I... I'm SORRY!" Ako yelled, running off as Negi shocked. "Ako-san!"

"Geez... what's with her? I don't get it..." Kotarou muttered a bit too loudly. Madoka frowned as she grabbed her necktie, throwing it at Kotarou's face as Chachamaru shocked. "BAKA!"

"Pe...!"

"Ako!" And Madoka ran after Ako.

"What the hell! That woman too, ah... This is why I think women are so troublesome..."

"Dumb brat... It's the scar. The S-C-A-R..." Chisame spelled out.

Naruto frowned. He then ran after Ako, Negi shocking. "N-naruto-san!"

* * *

(Meanwhile)

_"__That was the worst... That was the worst reunion ever!" _ Ako thought as she ran, covering her mouth as tears ran from her eyes. _"What's even worst was that the other one was there as well! Of all the thing they could've saw, they saw that place of mine...! I'm definitely disliked by him now...! There are no men who wouldn't dislike me after seeing that scar!"_

Ako never knew where she was going, neither did she care. She just kept running until she finally tripped and fell on her head.

Sniffing, she picked herself up. Looking at the clock, she bilnked. "... Look at the time... What... am I doing...?"

_"__The guests should've arrived by now... Our entrance starts at 6:20... that's soon... I have to hurry back or I'll end up causing trouble for everyone."_

*Tick... Tick... Tick...*

_"__I... I have to... I have... to..."_

Tears falling again, she fell on her knees, her arms on the fountain. _"I-I can't go back! And even that person is there too! Besides, there is _NO_ way I can go out there and play feeling like this!"_

"Uu~... I feel sick..."

_"__No good, I have to go back. on top of all this, if I end up missing out on the live as well, I'd be the worst..."_

Then... she saw blood.

Falling.

Off.

Her.

Forehead.

Gasping, she grasped it and wiped it. Looking at her hands, seeing the blood, her hemophobia began going overdrive as she fought for conscious.

_"Blood..."_

_"Stop it... Stop it..."_

_"Scar..."_

_"Wait a minute..."_

_"My back's..."_

_"You can't... Stop it... If you faint now..."_

_"Scar...!"_

_"__You can't... Stop... Stop...!"_

She then fell to the ground; groaning out, "Go... back..." before succumbing to darkness.

* * *

(Later...)

_"__Mmh..."_

Ako woke with a feeling of something warm on her head. Cracking an eye open, she almost gulped her saliva as she was staring at the blonde-haired boy she saw earlier that day. The boy was reaching on her forehead, wiping something off. She then noticed that she was resting her head on his lap.

Screaming out, she got off his lap, shocking the boy. She then felt woozy before the boy caught her. "Whoa there. You had quite a fall, from what I was watching. Careful now..."

The boy helped Ako up to her feet as she looked at the clock. It said 7:18.

Ako then felt tears on her eyes as she suddenly grabbed her head, sobbing quietly.

"WHA! H-hey! A-are you alright! Ako-chan, h-hold on! D-don't cry! Aww man!"

"Hu... Hu... Hic... I... I'm probably disliked by that person..."

The boy stopped freaking out as he watched with a frown.

"A-and now... the live, too... K-kugimiya... A-and Sakurako and Kakizaki... Eeh... H-how am I... Going to... Hic... Apologize about this...?"

The boy softens his eyes, sighing before walking up to her.

"Why... did it have to end like this...? Why... did I..."

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her as she squeaked. She looked to her side to see the boy earlier hugging her.

"Go ahead... Cry all you want... I-... I'm not exactly used to doing this... but... if you need a shoulder to cry on... go ahead and use mine..."

And that's what she exactly did. She sobbed and sobbed as the boy continued to pat her head, whispering some comforting words as tears ran off her eyes.

Some time has passed as sobs turned to hiccupping, and hiccups turned into soft sighs. The boy positioned himself in front of her, grinning. "There, that felt better, huh?"

Ako hiccupped a bit. "B-but... the concert..."

The boy raised a brow before chuckling. "Is that all? Don't worry about it then..."

Ako blinked as the boy grinned. "How about it? Shall I cast a spell on you?"

She blinked as the boy asked her to close her eyes. She did.

The boy smiled before doing a set of hand seals and gently touching the girl's head. "Ah... um... C-can I have you name, p-please...?"

The boy smiled. "The name's Uzumaki Naruto... Nice to meet'ya..."

(Note: I should probably mention that Naruto's aging pill wore off an hour ago. Reason is Kyuubi's demonic Chakra, killing off the Magical essence of the pill)

And everything went black.

* * *

(...)

"...ko-san..."

"Ako-san..."

"Oi, Ako-san, wake up...!"

Ako blinked her eyes as she got off the table, drools still hanging off her mouth. "H-hai!" She blinked as she looked around. "A... a dream...? Again...?" She looked at the nearest clock, before sighing. "1:00... Haa~... It was only a dream... Thank Kami... having Nagi-san and the other one see all the bad parts about me, and skipping out the live... It was a living nightmare..."

_"__Although the ending was kind of romantic..."_ She thought. _"It was kind of like the blonde one was a knight coming to my rescue or something... What was his name? Was it Fish Cakes or something...?"_

"Ehehehe... Was it something like 'Shall I cast a spell on you?'...? ... Hyaaa! How silly! Ahahaha!"

"Mornin'!" Naruto greeted, placing himself across Ako.

"WAH-...!"

"If you sleep in a place like this, you're gonna catch a cold you know..." Naruto said as Ako began to shiver and blush visibly, not that Naruto noticed.

_"__Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-why... N-naruto-san...! H-here! Is this another dream!"_

"Oh yeah, Ako-san has a live concert later on, right?" Naruto asked. He then grinned. "Then how about you like to have a date with me? Or would you rather have one with Nagi?"

Ako was now flushed in a way that should be unhealthy, but hey, who could blame her? The visual she was having about dating either Naruto or Nagi was just too much. "Ah... Wha... Eh... W-WHERE'S THE CAMERA!" Ako yelled out, looking side to side.

Naruto laughed. "Ahaha, this isn't one of those Hidden Camera shows, Ako-san!"

"Anyway, I heard from Madoka-san that you were getting nervous about the live concert and that things were getting hectic. And then, while I was passing by, I noticed you sleeping here, so I decided to drop by. Maybe we could walk together around the Festival?" Naruto asked.

Ako stared at Naruto with a noticeable blush as she stuttered, "Y-yes...! N-no, um... uh..."

Naruto grinned. "Alright, let's go then!"

"Ah, w-wait!"

* * *

(Later...)

_"__A-a dream... this _has_ to be a dream..."_ Ako thought in her mind as she changed clothes. _"A d-d-d-d-date with N-naruto-san... That's impossible... First of all, where did Makie and the others go...? Plus-... Eh? Didn't we go to the Tea Ceremony at 1:00? And before I know it, I'm wearing my Live Concert costume as well... Is this a dream after all? B-but this fabric against my skin feels so real. Can there be such thing as a realistic dream? But, but then... if that's so... Then that thing just now would also be... a dream... But it felt awfully real... Awuuu... I'm feeling really dizzy right now..."_

Shaking her head, she began to dress.

* * *

(Later... Again)

"Ah, hey-... W-whoa..."

"Th-thanks for waiting..."

Naruto blushed as Ako came out wearing what was a double thumbs up in his opinion. "Whoa... W-wow... Ako-san, you look really cute in that!"

"E-eh! N-no, I couldn't find anything else b-but these clothes...! I, um...!"

"No no! Those clothes really fir you, Ako-chan! Looking active and cute at the same times... Yep, it fits you!" Naruto announced, in his thinking position.

_"__... '–ch-chan'...!"_ Ako yelled in her mind, blushing crimson.

"I-it does...?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said with a grin.

Ako blushed brighter, trying not to look at his face. "Th-thanks..." _"Th-this is a dream... This has got to be a dream..."_

_"__S-something like this _has_ to be a..."_

* * *

(Later...)

"... a DREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAM~~!"

She finished, screaming as the two rode a roller coaster down.

"AHAHAHA, THIS IS SO AWESOME! I never knew something this big could fit inside the school!"

"H-Hii...! F-forgive me!"

"Eh! Forgive you for what!"

"I-... I-... I CAN'T DO THIS! I'M NO GOOD WITH SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"

"Ehh~! Why didn't you say that earlier! Baka!"

"I-I-I got nervous and went blank-... K-KYAAA!"

Naruto sighed before grabbing Ako's hand. She sqeaked, looking at Naruto through her tearing eyes. The blonde grinned.

"It's ok... I'll hold on to you, so don't worry"

"Eh...?" Ako blushed. _"M-maybe... Mmh... I don't mind anymore... This dream... is nice..."_

* * *

(Later...)

"Haaah... I thought I was going to die..."

"Ahaha, sorry... Should we get some ice cream?"

And so, the two couple went off to attractions and booths. They went everywhere that couples would go (not that they know, lol). All the while, Ako had a great time.

_"__Whether this is a dream or not... it would be a waste to not get a full taste of this kind of happiness!"_ She yelled happily in her mind. All the while, Naruto was grinning at her.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"Oh-hoho... The Blondie is such a gentleman... Did he practice all this or something?" Chisame asked out loud as she peeked at the two couple. Negi chuckled. "I don't know... But he's pretty good."

"_Pre__tty_ good? He's GOOD...! That guy..." Kotarou muttered.

"It would seem that out assistance is not required..." Chachamaru announced. "Perhaps... He has it in his blood...?" Chachamaru questioned. Negi shrugged. "I'm... not sure, but his father is a Hokage, so I guess so...?"

Chisame raised a brow. "... 'Hokage'...? Whatever, you two can learn a thing or two from him. Maybe get a girlfriend in the near future..."

"Hah, as if...!"

"I'm... still inexperienced... I suppose..."

Chisame sighed, scratching her forehead. _"Haah... More importantly... the problem is this situation... Time Machine... What the hell, I'm still getting used to the idea of Magic, and now there's a Time Machine? Wait, am I getting used to Magic? But Time Travel is really... But here we are... Ugh, any more of this, and I'll be stuck with this group..."_

She sighed and looked through her binoculars again, frowning at a familiar white-haired man sneaking up to Naruto.

"This can't be good..." She muttered.

The others blinked.

* * *

(Back to our couple)

Ako had a fun time as she and Naruto headed for another booth. Just as Naruto was about to knock off the last of the bottles, he was grabbed from the head.

"GAH!"

"What's this? Naruto? On a date? I must be dreaming!"

"Th-this voice..."

Naruto hesitantly turned around to see Jiraiya grinning like a pervert at him.

"Oh no-..."

"Gahahahaha! Never knew you had it in ya to grab this piece of cutie!" Jiraiya yelled as he looked at Ako, who squeaked. Naruto palmed his head. "What do you want Ero-Sennin...?"

Jiraiya frowned. "I want to take a look at that Se-..." He paused, looking at Ako who had question marks around her head. "Err... 'scar' on your stomach..."

Naruto raised a brow as Ako blinked. Naruto... had a scar?

Unconsciously, Ako touched a point of her scar form her hip, and looked at Naruto who finally understood what Jiraiya meant. He looked at Ako. "Ahaha, sorry that our date had to be cut short... I'll make it up to you!"

Ako blinked. "Eh? Ah... Alright..."

Naruto grinned sheepishly before running after Jiraiya who was far off already.

Ako watched Naruto leave with his broad back and sighed, before pinching herself. _"Ok... this isn't a dream... Sigh..."_

She continued to watch the direction that Naruto went as a man walked up to her.

"Ah... Ako-san?"

Ako squeaked and turned around, blushing brighter than normal when she saw Nagi. "N-nagi... san..."

_"__It's official... This is most _definitely_ a dream...!"_

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"Alright, what is it you want Ero-Sennin...?"

Jiraiya frowned, before reaching into Naruto's pocket and taking out the Cassiopeia. "H-hey, what the hell are you doing!"

Jiraiya winked. "Sorry, Naruto, but I'm going to be borrowing this!"

Naruto blinked, before reaching out. "Ah, h-hold on-...!"

*FLASH*

And Jiraiya was gone.

Naruto stayed there, his hand still outstretched. He recoiled them and a tick mark found its way on his head.

"You... you... IDIOT ERO-SENNIN~!"

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto walked around before seeing a stage. He was about to walk to it before a figure crashed into him. "Wah!"

"Ow! Owowowow, that hurts... Hey, watch where you're... going..."

Naruto and Naruko stared at each other before...

"Where the hell were you Boss! Future You has sent a bunch of us to look for you!"

"What are you talking about! And what do you mean by 'Future Me'! What the hell were you guys going!"

"W-well... Um... uh..."

"Well~...?"

"Uh... Um... uh... H-hey, look! It's a Couple Contest!"

"Don't try changing the subject! What's going-...!"

"Ooh, so you are interested, no?"

"What the hell are you talking...!"

Both of them stopped when two identical-looking muscle dudes popped in front of them.

"... about..." Naruto finished.

Suddenly, the two were grabbed and dragged to the back stage.

"H-hey! Let me go dammit!"

"Kyah! M-my skirt's! Waaait!"

Kotarou sweat-dropped as he watched the two being carried away like the last couple that were carried in.

"... Should we help them...?"

"Nah... Let's just sit back and enjoy the show..."

"Um..."

"Well now, thank you for waiting! The Mahora Festival Best Couple Contest!"

The crowd cheered.

"Well then, the top four groups, including the winner and runner-up pairs, will be given... these wonderful pairs of bracelets as a present!"

"Ooh!"

"Ah, so cute!"

"Wish I could've entered!"

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"Awawawa, what should we do Boss! I am _NOT_ ready for this kind of thing, you know!"

"How do you think I feel!"

As the two "siblings" quarreled, Ako started to panic.

"I-I'm sorry... Somehow we wounded up entering..."

"Wh-what do we do! I'm not good with this kind of thing!"

"Eh?"

"I'm completely a support-role type of person! I can't go up on stage! I'll definitely cause trouble for Nagi-san as well! L-let's sneak out before-...!"

Suddenly, a girl bumped into her as both were looking for the exit. The two looked at each other.

"Eh?"

"Ah... Ako-san?"

"Uzumaki-san...?"

"Ah..."

"Nagi-san..."

"Naruto-san?"

"Ahaha, so you two also got picked up, eh?"

"Naruto-san, now is not the time to be laughing...!"

Meanwhile, the two girls shivered at the thought of trying to get though the two pieces of muscle meat, flexing.

"Most definitely a living nightmare..."

Ako nodded in agreement.

After agreeing to just go along with the flow, the two couples began choosing a cosplay to wear. Well... one couple is, the other... well... let's just say that have something on mind.

And now, on to the contest!

* * *

(Contest)

Next up is Number 4; Yuki-chan and Haruki-kun pair! They are ADORABLE! A Little Red Riding Hood and Wolf cosplay!" The announcer yelled out as the two kids waved and blushed, leaving the stage soon after.

"Now, we have Number 5: Naruko and Naruto pair! Although, aren't they siblings? Eh, who cares!"

The two "siblings" walked in. Naruto wore a white collared shirt with yellow marking on the sleeves. His pants were black and had two yellow streaks on the side, while he wore white shoes with yellow underneath. He had his hair tied into a small ponytail and wore white headphones. He also had a yellow tie around his neck as his fingernails were painted yellow. Naruko, on the other hand, wore a white sailor's uniform with black collars. Her skirt was also black with yellow streaks at the tip and her leg warmers were black and looked like speakers. Her sneakers were white with yellow underneath. Her hair was pinned on her bangs and tied with a white bow. She also wore white headphones and yellow fingernail paints. She also wore cut-off sleeves that were colored black. Both bore the numbers "0" and "2" on one side of their arms, colored in red.

"And lookie here! The two siblings are dressed as the famed Vocaloid Twins: Kagamine Rin and Len! Although it appears to be an older version of both..."

"What the hell..." Chisame thought out loud.

The two smiled and grinned, waving as they left.

"Now then, next up is Nagi and Ako pair! Now here's an entrance of a high quality beauty! The tuxedo is very attractive!"

"Well... they went at did it..." Kotarou muttered as Chisame began to sulk a bit. _"Ugh... am I being fooled by a 10 yr-old? When I think about it carefully... ain't that guy the one with the most specs in our class...?"_

"Anyway, the pair's balance is also important in the contest! Compared to the good-looking boyfriend, the girlfriend seems like she's hanging her head down, is she alright?"

Ako blinked, before getting teared up.

_"__Auu... I knew it... I'm no good at things like this... There's no way a supporting role like me... can match up to Nagi-san... I-I'm sorry... Nagi-san... You're going to be embarrassed because of m-..."_

She stopped when a hand went around her shoulders. She blinked, before turning to Nagi, who was smiling at her. She blushed. Suddenly, Nagi leaned over and swept Ako off her legs, carrying her bridal-style.

"Ah..."

"Ooh! It's the legendary princess cradle! This is beautiful! Just like a modern-age Cinderella! Is he the prince or the knight in shining armor who has come to meet the young girl!"

_"__Somehow... I'm kinda getting pissed off..."_ Both Chisame and Kotarou though in their heads.

"And the leading pair is the Ako and Nagi pairing!" The announcer yelled out after the last pairing left the stage. "Now then, if the contesters will go and change!"

"Eh~... There's more...?"

"Finally, we have a swim suit Inspection! So get dressed, peoples!"

"Ehh?" _"A-a swimsuit...! Wh-what do I do...? If my back gets seen-..."_

As the two were assaulted by the host, Naruko gazed blushingly at the two-piece that Naruto apparently chose for her to wear.

"B-boss~..."

"Hmm, yeah...?"

"Wh... why... why the hell... am... am I wearing THIS!"

"Huh? It's a swim wear segment now, isn't it? Might as well do it. besides, I've been meaning to see how I really look like using the Oiroke no Jutsu with a bikini..."

"B-b-b-b-but... Wh-what if Ero-Sennin sees this!"

"Eh? Ero-Sennin? He left with the Time Machine he stole from me..."

"Ah... So that's why he said something about thanking me for using it..."

"..."

* * *

(Later...)

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho...! And here's the Eiko and Naoya pair! The exposure is really high, good! And just look at all the blood! Somebody, get a tissue!"

As the two couple left, the next was up.

"And next up is the Naruto and Naruko pair!"

Naruto came out wearing his trademark summer jumpsuit (kinda like the one in the 3rd movie, but colored black and orange instead of blue and orange), wearing black swim shorts with orange stripes, making him look like a tiger. His bangs were tied up with a black band with an orange spiral on it. Naruko walked along behind him, blushing madly, wearing a white bikini and panties, a white hooded jacket over her.

As the two walked around, Naruko thougth, _"I'm not getting paid enough for this shit... Then again, I'm still Boss, so in a way, I'm paying myself... Ugh..."_

"And just look at the blonde couple! Nice!"

As the two left, the crowd suddenly hushed.

"Ooh, seems like everyone is having their eyes on the Nagi and Ako pair! Let's see how they fair out!"

The door opened to reveal Ako in a pink frilled two-piece swim suit with Nagi behind her wearing a blue and yellow hooded jacket and trunks. The crowd screamed in delight as Ako blushed.

"Uwaah~! They went for the regular route! What will the results be!"

Chisame "Hmm"d as the crowd began voting.

* * *

(After Vote)

"Now, the winner of the Mahora Festival Best Couple is~...! Yuki-chan and Haruki-kun pair!"

Said children shocked and blushed as the host continued. "Their adorableness has gathered support from people of all ages and gender!"

"Yay! I don't really get it, but we won!"

"B-baka..."

Nagi chuckled as a few people and contesters began congratulation the two winners. "Aww... Looks like we lost, eh..."

"I-I'm sorry, we lost because of me-..."

"What are you saying? Second place is still good, too. It's a pretty good accomplishment. Here, your half of the prize. Keep it." Nagi said, smiling.

"Please, don't call yourself a supporting role. Everyone... is a main character, you know..."

Ako blinked, before smiling. "H-hai!" She then remembered that she had practice. "Ah! The rehearsal!"

Nagi blinked. "Eh? O-oh. If it's about that, Kugimiya-san said that it's alright to not go..."

"Eh?"

"Ah that's right! May I hear Ako-san perform before the Live?"

"E-eh...?"

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time as he leaned against an unused school building along with Kotarou, Chachamaru and Chisame. Inside the building were Negi, still in his 15-yr-old body, with Ako, wanting to hear her play.

He sighed again, only to be hit by Chisame.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"That was for sighing too much, dumbass!"

"What's that gotta do with you hitting me!"

Chisame was about to retort, when she suddenly overheard something inside the building. She looked back.

_"__Oh crap! She isn't..!"_

Naruto raised a brow as Chisame tried to reach over the window still. "What? You wanna peak?"

As he helped her up, he couldn't help but feel like something weird was gonna happen soon. He then heard Chisame yelling,

"Izumi, stop it! The man in front of you is only an illusion! What lies ahead of you is a path full of thorns-... No, a desolate wasteland! STOP!"

"What the hell...?"

Naruto applied Chakra into his ears and eavesdropped.

"I... I re-... re... re... re..."

"The hell, why's she keep saying 'Re...' for...?"

"Baka! Izumi's gonna confess! Confess!"

"Wha...!

"Eh...?"

"I... I...!"

"STOP!"

"I... I really want know if you like Japanese Squid!"

*BONK*

"Ow, hey, that hurts!"

Naruto whined, a shiny new bump on his head as well as Chisame's.

"Sh-shut up..."

"Was that a confession just now...?" Kotarou asked. "Somethin' about Japanese Squid...?"

"NO! Of course not, you stupid brat!"

"He liked Spring Onion Kabobs..." Chachamaru muttered to herself.

Naruto rubbed his head as he looked at the window, only to sweat-drop as Ako was on all fours, a headlight covering her figure as the background was black.

_"__Wow... I thought that only happens to me..."_

"So... where's the confession...?" Kotarou asked.

Naruto ignored the Dog Hanyou as he watched Negi asking Ako to play the bass for him. He listened in on how she played and was instantly pulled in. _"Wow, she's good..."_

* * *

(Later...)

Naruot watched over Negi and his, well, "date", with Ako with the others as he sighed, leaning his head on the bridge.

"Hey, maybe we should kill the brat before it's too late... What's with that smile..."

"Eh, K-kill him!"

"He's gonna make a lot of girls cry in the near future..."

Naruto "hmm"d. _"Makes me wonder if me and Negi are related or somethin'..."_

"I-is that so...?"

Naruot then tuned out of the others as he eavesdropped on the two couple.

"Ah, yes... I'm a student in England...!" Negi mumbled a bit before saying, "Occupation, huh... Yeah, in the future... I'm thinking of joining an NGO to help all the people in need throughout the world..."

"Eh... um... when you say NGO... They're the ones who often volunteer during earthquakes, or removing landmines in foreign countries or something like that... right?"

"Ah, you know them well... Although there are other types of NGO's, I'm currently in training in order to join them..."

"Amazing! Nagi-san, how old are you!"

"Eh, me? 16..." _"I guess..."_

"Six... 16... Amazing... Nagi-san is almost the same age as me, and yet, you already planned out your future..."

"Eh, no, um. It's not that big of a... Anyway, my fa-... No, my cousin's father did some great works in an NGO group called 'Everlasting Wind (AAA)'...

(Note: AAA is the abbreviation for Austro-Africus Aeternails)

"I really admire him... So I just want to be like him, that's all..."

Naruto grinned. _"Heeh~... It's official, me and Negi are most definitely related... A hard-working, good hearted person who doesn't know when to give up and wants to be like his old man... Yep, we're related."_

"Hey, is it really alright to mention a Mages' Group outloud?" Kotarou asked.

"On the surface, 'Everlasting Wind' is an organization that's part of the UN, and is also known by regular people. There should be no problems..." Chachamaru answered.

Naruto tuned out again as he listened to Ako blab on about how she was destined to be a Support role kind of person. He frowned. He listened as Ako went on and on about how a Main character kind of person always have something negative in their life. And how she was different, that her life was just alright, there was nothing wrong.

"B-besides... M-my minus... won't give me strength at all..." She whispered.

"A-anyway, really, I'm useless! A supporting role, no redeeming values and plain too! Uu, I'm really starting to get worried about the Live-..."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You... You're such a...

* * *

"... BAKA!"

*BONK*

"Ow! N-na-nana-n-naruto-san!"

Kotarou, Chisame, Chachamaru and Negi blinked at how fast Naruto got form one spot to another.

"Idiot, don't you EVER go calling yourself useless!" Naruto yelled, an irritated look on his face. "You know what I think? I think you're awesome! I mean, your bass playing was really good! You have a really great personality! And... and you're really fun to hang out with."

Ako was taken back.

"And you know what else; everyone is a Main character in their lives. I mean, come on. Nobody can live your life, right? Don't call yourself short just because you're not good in crowds. I have a friend who's like that, and yet, she's able to become stronger, in the heart! So what if you can't socialize? At least you have friends you can count on, right! Besides, the only one who can be Ako-chan... is Ako-chan... right? Call it a... One-of-a-Kind Role that only you can play..."

Nagi smiled. "Naruto-san is right, Ako-san."

"Eh...?"

"Like Naruto-san said... The only main character in Ako-san's tale... is Ako-san, after all..."

Ako blushed.

"Heeh~... The two sure can talk as if they know what they're talking about..."

"Ah, yes... According to Asuna-san, it seems that Negi-sensei has been speaking as if he knows what he's been talking about since the very beginning... But..."

"But what...?"

"No-... Ah...!"

The others looked down to see Negi and Madoka running towards the other three's directions.

...

Wait...

"WHAT THE! It's the _PAST_ Negi!"

"WHAT!"

"This is bad, if those two find each other... Things will get messed up, real bad! Let's stop them!"

"Hai!"

"Wha?"

* * *

(Madoka and Negi)

"Sorry about earlier..." Negi said as he and Madoka ran towards the direction they thought Ako has been running towards.

"It's ok, I'm more worried about Ako right now, after all..." She answered. "Besides, she's nervous because of you..."

"Eh! Because of me!"

"Whatever, let's just look for her..."

"H-hai..."

Madoka then turned around only to stop and stare. Negi followed her eyes and flinched, his eyes going wide.

"Ah..." (NegiF)

"Ah, Ako-... WHAT THE!" (Madoka)

"EEHH!" (Madoka)

"Ahh!" (NegiP)

"Uh-oh... Gig's up man..." (Naruto)

"Stop right there!" (KotarouF)

"Ahh...!" (Madoka)

"Ooi~... Negi!" (KotarouP)

"We'll also help with the search-..." (ChachamaruP)

"Ahh...!" (KotarouF)

"WHA!" (ChisameP)

"EEEEEEHHHH~!" (Madoka)

"Oi, Negi, I was wondering if-..." (NarutoP)

"Oh boy..." (NarutoF)

"Wh-what the hell!" (NarutoP)

(Don't you love it when something messed up like this happens...? By the way, the people from past will be referred to as "P" while the ones from the future will be referred to as "F")

"Wh-wha, wait... Wai-wai-wai-wai-what...!" Madoka is clearly about to short fuse.

"F-future me...?" NegiP whispered.

_"__OH SHOOT! I completely forgot about this!"_ NegiF shouted in his mind.

NarutoF turned to NegiF, to himself, to the others, then sighed. Picking up Ako bridal style, he ran off.

"Ehh... This seems to be a bad time... so... LATER!" He yelled.

"Ah, WAIT!" Madoka yelled, NarutoP running after his future self.

"Wait up, Nagi-san! No, wait, FAKE Nagi-san! Where are you taking Ako-...! Wh-who the hell are these people! They're so fast!" (Madoka)

"Hey, what's up with this! Did you guys use the Time Machine again!" (KotarouP)

"Shut the hell up, Past Me! You're making things a lot more confusing!" (KotarouF)

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!" (ChisameP)

"Eh, just calm down... You'll get used to it soon..." (ChisameF)

"H-hey, you Future Me, right! What happened! Wait up!" (NegiP)

"Sorry Past Negi, this ain't the time or place to talk, I'll tell you guys later! Actually, now would be-... Gah, Hey, Negi-... No-no, Future Negi, take Ako-chan and get to the Stadium, I'll stall the others!" (NarutoF)

"B-b-but Naruto-san!" (NegiF)

"You called, Negi? Anyway, Future Me, there's something I gotta tell you abo-..." (NarutoP)

"N-no, umm, Future Naruto-san! Th-this is...!" (NegiF)

"Now's not the time, dammit!" (NarutoF)

_"__Awawawa, I'm being cradled again..."_ (Ako)

* * *

(Later...)

"Aahahahaha. Sorry, sorry! I had some buddies to play a prank by dressing up as us!"

Kotarou lied as Madoka glared at him. "I thought that you might like it and all, hahahaha!" _"Why the hell do I have to be the one to do this...?"_

"You had me startled, Baka!"

Madoka sighed before staring at Ako, who was starting to be more open up and happier. She turned to Kotarou. "Hey, what'd you guys do to help? Ako seems happier then she was before...!"

"Yeah, well... A lot happened... Oh yeah, here..."

"Huh?"

Naruto chuckled as Kotarou gave Madoka her tie back, making her blush. He blinked as Ako sighed, wobbling a bit before grabbing a chair, sitting on it.

"Hey, what's wrong Ako?"

Sakurako asked, as Ako replied, "Uh... I guess I'm still wobbly after seeing the blood..."

"Huh? What blood?"

"Eh, well... Before I found her, Ako was on the ground with a scratch on her forehead... Why, is there a problem?" Naruto asked. Misa nodded. "Ako has homophobia..."

Naruto blinked a bit before tilting his head, confused.

"She has fear of blood."

"Ah, you mean like Baa-chan..."

"... 'Baa-chan'...?"

"Ah... No one you know, ahaha..."

Madoka sighed before turning to Ako, frowning. "Then what are we going to do? We're up in a few minutes..."

"Awooo... I'm sorry..."

Naruto thought for a bit before smiling. "You guys stay here..."

"Why? What're you gonna do?"

Naruto grinned. "Just leave it to me!"

With that, Naruto ran outside, the others confused.

* * *

(Stadium)

Naruto sighed before crossing his two index and middle fingers.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

In a poof, several clones came to his side. They applied the seals required for the Henge no Jutsu, and transformed into complete replicas of their friends back at home.

"Alright team, I have no idea what, or why, I'm doing this, but it's to help stall time for Ako-chan, you got it!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, you!"

Naruto pointed to his clone that was transformed into Naruko. "Go find Past Me and tell him what to do, alright!"

"Alright Boss!" With that, she was gone.

Naruto sweat-dropped. _"This must be what Naruko meant when she told me about this..."_

Shaking his head, he grabbed a guitar while the others grabbed whatever instrument they could find. "Alright, don't know what to do, but let's do this!"

"YEAH!"

With that, the group ran out to the stadium. The crowd roared as Naruto ran to the center stage. Clearing his throat, he yelled out, "Are you guys ready to make some noise!"

The crowd yelled in response.

"Alright! Now I know you guys are actually waiting for the Dekopin Rocket, but one of the member's is feeling down, so I'm up here to help give her some boost! Now, are you guys gonna help me raise up her confidence!" He yelled. _"Even though she already has them raised, it doesn't help to up it up more, right?"_

The crowd responded with an even louder yell, making Naruto grin.

"Alright, this song, well... I don't know, but I just made it up on the spot a few days ago, so... Let me know how it is you guys!"

The crowd cheered as Naruto turned to Clone #1, who had black raven hair the shape of a duck's butt. His eyes were coal black and he nodded, carrying a bass. The clone nodded and did the intro of the song along with the guitar and the drums.

* * *

(Diver by NICO Touches the Wall, I don't own the song)

"Ano suiheisen ga touzakatte iku  
Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura egake nakute  
Iki mo dekinai kurai yodonda hito no mure  
Boku wa itsukara koko ni moguri konda nda

"Kanashimi nante hakidashite  
Mae dake mi tereba ii ndakke  
Sore ja totemo matomo de irarenai  
Subete o boku ga teki ni mawashite mo  
Hikari o kasuka ni kanji teru nda  
Soko made yuke sou nara

"Iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute  
Yami o miageru dake no yoru wa  
Mogaku gen'ashou no daibaa  
Ikite iru n datte tashikametakute  
Fukai kaitei o mezashite mouichido kokyuu o shiyou!"

(Short guitar/bass solo)

"Atama naka no chizu o hikkurikaeshitara  
Tarinai mono darake de hitori obieta yuube  
Boku wa tsuyoi n datte zutto omotte ita  
Dare yori mo tsuyoi tte zutto omotte ita

"Maigo ni natta hakuchou ga  
Hoshi no yozora ni ukande ita  
Nagusame no you ni furidashita ame  
Dake douyara bokura wa nare sou mo nai  
Hoshi ga hoshinara boku wa boku sa  
Doko made yuke sou kana!"

(Guitar Solo)

"Omotai ikari o shoikonde  
Hon'no sukoshi inori o hakidashite  
Mande aizu no you ni furidashita ame

"Iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute  
Yami o miageru dake no boku ja  
Ukabu houhou mo nai daibaa

"Ikite iru n datte tashikametainara sou  
Fukai kaitei o mezashite mouichido o dake

"Iki o shite mite  
Tada no shiawase ni kizuitara mou nidoto oborenai yo...!"

(Translations below)

* * *

(Aftermath)

Naruto sighed as his clones poofed out of existance and he dropped the guitar onto the stand. He dragged himself to the door as said-door opened itself, showing Madoka as she grabbed Naruto and dragged him in.

"Wah!"

"Wow, I never knew you could sing that good, Naruto-san!"

"That was sweet, Hige-nii!"

"Not bad Naruto!"

Naruto chuckled as he sheepishly scratched his head. "Anyway, that was only a warm-up for the crowd. The real thing is up to you guys!"

Misa, Madoka, Sakurako and Ako looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah!"

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto, Negi, Kotarou, Chachamaru and Chisame are seen having a great time watching the show form within the crowd. Though the group got a huge shocker when Ako tried confessing her crush to Negi and Naruto, but instead, asking them for their e-mail addresses, which Negi responded that he'll give her his e-mail address.

"Eh... I don't have one though... What's an 'E-mail' anyway?" Naruto asked, much to Chisame's shock.

* * *

Ignisha: Dammit, my head hurts... Did you do something, 21?

21: *Whistling as he types out his new story*

Ignisha: Ugh... Anyway, back to the story... It was great... Yeah... whatever... And the Poll for who should go with Naruto to Mundus Magicus is over, so check out my profile to see which of the top three should go... Oh, and the picture for that poll is on my DeviantArt, just look it up on my Profile...

Asuna: And... we're done, I guess...

Naruto: *Reaches for the remote and points it at the readers, clicking a button*

*BLIP* -END-

* * *

And here are the translations!

-Diver- by NICO Touches the Wall

The horizon is drifting away  
The sky is too blue to depict tomorrow on  
A group of stagnated people struggling to breathe  
Since when did I crawl under here?

I'll spill out my sadness  
Wouldn't I be better off only looking forward?  
Well then I guess I can't take the lead  
Even if I turn everything around to be my enemy,  
I will still feel a dim light  
If I'm going to go that far, then…

I want to breathe, it's painful here  
The night you look up at darkness  
A floating diver with decompression sickness  
Wanting to confirm that I'm alive  
Let's take one more breath, heading down to the bottom of the ocean

I turn the map over in my head,  
The night when I was all alone and frightened by the things I lack  
I always thought I was strong,  
Always thought I was stronger than anyone else

A lost swan was floating in the starry night sky  
It started to rain lullingly  
But it seems we can't become so  
Just as stars are stars, I'm just me  
Can I go that far...

With a heavy anchor on my back  
And a picture of prayers as a little extra  
It started to rain as if giving me a cue

I want to breathe, it's painful here  
Me, looking up into the darkness, a diver without a way to float  
If you want proof that you're alive  
Let's head down to the bottom of the ocean one more time

I want to try to breathe  
If I could just sense a bit of happiness, I would never drown again


	20. Yue's Jealousy?

Ignisha: Happy 20th Chapter! Alright, end of the Ako Reassuring part, now... Eh... What was it again?

21: I think it was the Library Tour...?

Ignisha: Oh yeah! Ehehehe... this is gonna be fun... For Negi I mean...

Asuna: I get the feeling that this is going to be pretty bad... And when am I gonna debut!

Ignisha: Not yet, not yet... REVIEW ANSWERS!

~**OMG a Squirtle**: Thanks!

~**EXpERieNCed**: Well, as you can see, I didn't.

~**Bakapervert**: Heheh, thanks.

~**Path-of-Otaku**: We'll see.

~**Trisno**: Err... you reviewed this story a few times back, so... does that count?

21: 21 think so...?

~**Jaster the jester**: Err... I dunno, I was using Google to find it...

~**EmporerTJ**: Really? The others seem to think otherwise...

~**Justbehappydammit**: Yeah, lol

~**Relyt**: I dunno if it's typo or not...

~**OBSERVER01**: Hah, ok, ok

~**Daniel 29**: She does?

Naruto: Please, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh PLEASE let Asuna-chan not be like Sakura-chan and Ino!

Asuna: ?

~**Dumbledork**: Yep

~**InugamiGod**: Err... yeah Najase, yeah...

Asuna: *Blushes*

~**Panda-kun77**: Homophobia, Hemophobia, what the hell's the difference!

Naruto: Apparently a lot...

Ignisha: You shut up! Oh, and Asuna and Setsuna's gonna appear, most likely the next chapter, since right now, is a different part of the story.

~**Final Black Getsuga**: *Grins* You're gonna have to find out next chapter, or the chapter after that...

~**Sunwraith**: *Confused* Hunh...?

~**Daniel 29**: Yeah~... I'm gonna rewrite a few chapters later on, so does it really matter right now?

Ignisha: Alright, let's get this party started! Naruto!

Naruto: Ignisha doesn't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima!...

* * *

Naruto VS Class of 3-A

* * *

Episode 20: Jealousy, One of the Seven Sins! And it's... Yue?

* * *

"Ahaha... the concert was fun...!"

Naruko chuckled as she and Kotarou grinned with Negi. "Yeah, that was fun, wish I could do it longer...!"

"Eh? What do you mean, Naruko-nee-chan?"

"Nothing, nothing..."

"Good job everyone..."

"The drugs also seemed to have worn off... Maybe it would be a good time to disband...?" Chisame asked, looking as boring as she wanted others to think, while in the inside, she was screaming in success. _"Ok, I managed to snap and save a lot of pictures of Mini Chiu... So I guess it's also a gain for me in the end!"_

"By the way, Sensei... I would suggest not meeting Izumi in that form anymore..."

"Ehh? I can't? But I promised her we'd meet again? Why not?"

"Well, that's because, you know...?"

"...?"

_"__Because that Izumi has fallen Head-Over-Heels for you (the older version), that's why!"_ She mentally screamed in her head.

The only boys (plus one girl) in the group tilted their heads in confusion.

"N-never mind... Have a safe trip..."

"Ok! Well then, since I still have to go back through time and visit various places, if you'll excuse me!"

"Ah, hold up Negi, let me come along!"

As Naruko and Negi left, Kotarou turned to Naruto.

"So... Nii-chan, you wanna go and train?"

"Eh, now? Well... er-..."

*GURGLE*

The group stared at the Blondie as he sheepishly scratched his head. "Ahehehe... guess I'm hungry..."

Chisame sighed. "So... you wanna go eat then?"

Chachamaru nodded. "That will be nice..."

"If you're paying, sure!"

"Like hell I'll pay for yours, brat..."

"Let's go then!"

"And why the hell are you here, Blondie! I thought you went with Sensei!"

* * *

(Later-... I mean yesterday-! No, uh... er... Ugh, you know what I mean...)

(French Accent) Ahh... The school library... The one place where book lovers will come to and read to their heart's delight. It is also the place where, apparently, one Saotome Haruna, tortures her fellow students for keeping her out of the loop of things.

(Regular Tone) Ugh, glad that was over... Anyway, onto the story. We now see Haruna, in a spunky outfit, holding a whip in her hands, whipping her three friends, Yue, Nodoka, and Konoka on the foreheads for keeping a secret away from her.

"Hohohohoho, 'Magic', is it? You got some nerve, keeping such scoop away from me!" She declared, whipping the poor girls, hanging upside down, on the forehead.

"P-please forgive us!" Nodoka pleaded.

"I'm the one at fault for everything up till now! So please, Haruna!"

"NAÏVE!"

*THWACK*

"Higi!"

"You think I'll forgive you that easily! Come on! Spill it! Everything you know!" Haruna shouted, whipping them again. "Come on, spill them NOW!"

"Ahhhn!"

"H-haruna!"

"Hohoho, call me Paru-sama!"

"P-Paru-sama...! Save me, aauuu!"

"Ah, s-stop! A-anymore and I'll lea-...!"

* * *

(Back to real world)

"And, well... originally if something like this happen, you guys aren't in any position to complain... right?"

Haruna asked as she held up a short Manga page of what just happened previously in the story a few moments ago in her hand. She gazed at her three friends who were shaking in fear and sweats collecting on their heads.

She smirked, making the three flinch, bowing down.

"W-w-w-we're SORRY! Please forgive us!"

"Hmm... No. I won't forgive you. Not for the rest of your life. Not even when you're dead..." Haruna responded bluntly.

"Uu...!"

Suddenly, Haruna stretched up Yue's mouth. "You deserve to die a horrible death for keeping such secrets away from your closest friend, don't you think...?"

"Ro, yar ahohuhuly height, ai en horry! (Ooh, your absolutely right, I am sorry!)"

Haruna grinned, patting the small girl on the shoulders. "Nah, just kidding. That's just how things are, right? It couldn't be helped, I mean, it is a top secret thing, right?"

"Ah... Haruna..."

"Oi, what are you 4 doing? You do your jobs, alright? The customers are already piling up..." A random student came in.

"Ah! You guys came just at the right time! Actually, I have a really super huge scoop for you!"

"Eh! What, what?"

"Actually, the truth behind the authenticity of that Mahora Martial Arts tournament is actually MAGI-...!"

"HARUNA!"

"Ah..."

"Th-th-th-that's why it's so hard to tell you! You're always like that! Telling off secrets left and right!"

"Ahh, sorry, sorry...!"

"Hey guys, I wanna ask you guys something about learning Magic with Negi and Eva-san...!"

The three Magically exposed girls shocked as Naruko came into view.

"N-Naruko-san!"

"Ah, Naruko-chan!"

"Naruko-san, wh-what are you-...!"

Naruko blinked before suddenly paling as an arm suddenly wrapped themselves around her shoulder, an evil looking face with red eyes appearing on her shoulder, grinning like an evil maniac. "So... Naruko-chan... What's this about your older brother having amazing super-powers that he showed at the tournament?"

Naruko mechanically turned her head to see Haruna grinning at her before screaming.

In the meantime, Konoka called Chamo to tell the ermine the news about another Magic exposing.

* * *

(Later...)

As Naruko left to get her older brother, Haruna grinned as she witnessed Magic being used right in front of her eyes. Then the Pactios were what fascinated her the most.

"O-OOH! L-Like real-life transformation! R-Real-life Magical Girls! Sweet!"

She gazed at Nodoka. "So... Nodoka has a book that reads minds, huh?"

"Y-yes..."

"Uh-huh! And mine can heal all kinds of injuries!"

Haruna grab hold of a few seconds to mutter to herself about something before coming down to one conclusion.

"Ahh~h... AWESOME! I WANT THOSE TOO!"

"E-eh!"

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Negi sighed as he put up his cat-eared hoodie. After separating himself from Naruko, he started to wander off before finding himself sitting on a chair, sipping tea.

"Ahh~... That was a great concert... Naruto-san was really good, and so was Ako-san and everyone else..."

He paused as he drank his tea.

_"Almost as if he's the main character of a tale..."_

_"__Ako-san..."_

"Main character of a tale... Minus points... Happiness... 'You should become yourself'..."

Suddenly, Negi shot out of his seat. "Ahh! I'm thinking too much again! Stop, stop! Nodoka-san and the others are next! Uh, um...!"

_"__... N-nodoka-san..."_

"Geh... S-STOP THINKING TOO MUCH! Stop, STOP! I have to be casual, like always! Like Yue-san said!" With that, he got up, gave the teacup back, and made his way to the library.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"A KISS! Oh~... So basically, you mean that when you kiss Negi-kun, a provisional contract thing gets signed or something, right? Who knew that's where the cards came from..."

Haruna thought for a bit, before asking. "Eh, then... That means Konoka and Nodoka kissed Negi-kun!"

"Uh-huh! Se-chan and Asuna also kissed Negi-kun!"

"WHAT!"

Suddenly, Haruna had an evil look in her eyes as she smirked. "Oh-ho... So that's how it is, eh? Yeah... That could work... Ehehehehe..."

"U-um... s-since when did Haruna noticed..."

"Well, I just kinda did a little while ago... You shouldn't underestimate Paru-sama, you know, Yuekichi-kun..."

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal the exact boy the group has been discussing about. "Ah, everyone! You're all here! I've been looking for you!"

*GIPI~N*

A shine glinted off of Haruna's eye as she suddenly turned. "Negi-kun! Welcome! Cute costume! Really, you came at a really great time! Okay, okay, whatever! Just stand over there, ok! Yeah, right there!"

"Um... H-hai..."

It was then at that moment that Naruko and Naruto came to the scene.

"Hey guys!"

"Yo, heard that Haruna-chan wanted to talk?" Naruto asked from his drink with a cola.

Suddenly, Haruna clapped her hands together. "Itadakimasu (what Japanese people say before eating)"

"Ha...?"

*NCHUUUUU~*

The kiss Haruna gave to Negi had different reactions to the girls and one boy.

Naruto spit-took his cola as Naruko shocked, her hands shaking. Nodoka and Yue both shocked with wide mouths as Konoka started sweat-dropping. The only thing that was the same was the same blush in each face. The group watched as Haruna kept kissing Negi, ignoring his flailing arms. As she released him, Haruna blinked in confusion. "Ara? No card?"

"Awawawa...! Wh-what is the meaning of this?"

"Maybe I have to stick in my tongue?"

"WHAT (THE HELL) ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto, Nodoka, and Yue yelled, slamming Haruna's head with books and a harisen.

"Eh... Ahhahaha, sorry! What a thing for me to do! Letting my greedy self take control and losing myself in a daze!"

"You don't lost yourself!"

"Liar! Stop making up stories to cover up everything!"

"Wha-...! Wh-wh-wh-what the hell are you doing, kissing a ten-yr-old like that!"

Negi shivered as he asked what was going on, which Haruna responded to wanting to have one of those "artifacts", shocking the hell out of Negi.

"E-EH! H-how did Haruna-san know about the artifacts!"

"S-sumimasen... The secret was spilled out to Haruna as well..."

"I-is that so...? But Haruna-san is everyone's friend, so I thought it would be let out one day... I'm getting mentally used to this..."

"Ooh! That's my Negi-kun! He's a smart one! Really, Onee-chan is really touched! I didn't imagine a child Teacher Negi-kun could have such a secretive hidden goal within him! Let me help you too Negi-kun!"

"Ah, n-no... But-..."

"WHOA! Stop, STOP! Asuna and everyone else are helping as well, right! I won't let you keep me the only one out of the group!"

"Um... uh..."

"Why do I want to help! That's simple! BECAUSE IT LOOKS FUN! 'Cause it's Magic, you know! Unbelievable... Ahh, 'Magic'...! It has such a corny sound to it, yet so sweet at the same time!" Haruna ranted majestically, the others behind her, sweat-dropping.

"Why the hell am I here for then...?" Naruto asked.

"And so, Negi-kun! Please give me the Secret Dream Tool as well!"

"In any case, you only want the Artifact..." Yue deducted.

"Fufufu... nice... You're nice, Saotome Haruna-san..."

"Who goes there!"

The others turned to see Chamo smoking, sitting cross-legged. He puffed. "You're just like that Asakura-nee-san. We seem to think on the same level..." He explained.

"Chamo-kun!"

"OOH! The ermine Chamo-kun really can talk! Although you don't talk very cute for a Magical Girl mascot..."

"Please don't put me in the same area as mascots... I'm a tough, hard-boiled kind of guy." Chamo retorted, puffing his cigar. "Anyway, to make the contract, a magic circle is needed..."

"Oh! I see! A magic circle! As expected of Magic stuff!"

"Well, how 'bout it? Wanna give a shot right now?"

"Ch-chotto matte yo, Chamo-kun! Don't carry out conversation all on your own!" Negi shouted, grabbing Chamo. "W-we can't do this, Chamo-kun! If we make more provisional contracts, they might be dragged into danger!"

"After all those times, you're still saying that, Aniki? You gotta know when to face danger like a man! Take Blondie for example, he takes what he has and races forward! Besides, if danger really shows up, it would me so much more easier to protect them with the contract established!"

"That's not really reassuring, Ero-Chamo..."

As the two talked, Haruna placed a finger on her chin and thought about something. "Come to think of is, doesn't Yue have a provisional contract?"

"Ohh! That's right! Yuecchi, you should do it!" Chamo chuckled, puffing his cigar. "Didn't you say you wanted to earlier...?"

"Ch-chamo-san! Wh-what are you-...!"

"I... I think it's a good idea..."

"N-Nodoka!"

Haruna blinked. "Hmm?" _"Oh...? This is..."_

Chamo just chuckled like a pervert, noticing something really interesting.

"A-anyway, I won't do it! A-and Nodoka! What were you thinking, saying something like that!"

"E-eh...?"

"Ah, l-look! The expedition is starting! Let's leave all the silly things behind and get going!"

"Hai, hai, yeesh... Calm down Yue-chi..."

* * *

(Later...)

It's been a quite fun time for both Negi and Naruto as they walked side-by-side with Nodoka, following the crowd. Naruto ignored the two younger kids as he absorbed the view.

_"__Wow... this place is awesome... Way sweeter than the Konoha Library..."_

Meanwhile, as the three walked ahead, Haruna, Naruko, Konoka and Yu followed slowly.

"Ah~...! Those two are so lovey dovey!" Haruna explained. "Though Blondie could hitch the hike for a bit..."

"HEY!" Naruko yelled.

"It is, after all, because they had that kiss during their little date...!" Chamo proposed. Haruna shocked. "Eh! Really!"

Naruko nodded. _"Oh yeah... I remember seeing them with Asuna-chan... Because of the lighting, I thought Nodoka-san was Hina-..."_

She stopped her train of thoughts as the others went ahead of her. "H-hey! Wait up!"

Naruko stopped as soon as Haruna asked Yue to follow her. Raising a brow, Naruko and Konoka followed.

* * *

(Later...)

"Yue, what are you thinking about right now?"

Yue blinked at the odd question given to her by Haruna. "Eh? Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about whether or now we should do our best and keep on supporting Nodoka until she gets paired up with Negi-kun..."

"Eh...?"

Even Naruko got confused at the given question and statement.

"O-of course it's ok. Wh-what are you saying...?"

Haruna closed her eyes. "Is that... really what you think...?"

"Eh... Wh-what are you talking about...?"

"No... But really, Negi-kun is pretty cool in his own right... Nodoka's judgment was right..."

"Eh...?"

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

As Naruto walked with Nodoka and Negi, he looked behind him and blinked. "Ara? The others aren't behind us..."

Negi nodded. "Did they get left behind?"

"I-I'll go back and search for them..." Nodoka offered, before leaving.

* * *

(Back to our Heroines...)

Haruna turned to Yue. "Well, to be honest... When Nodoka said that she liked a 10-yr-old, even I had doubts about it at first... But after seeing his determination today at the tournament, it wouldn't be surprising to me if there are people who are really starting to like him, regardless of age. More importantly... before the tournament, _long_ before it, it seems like Nodoka and _someone else_ already knew everything about Negi-kun..."

"Wh-what are you-..."

"Tell me... Yue... When Negi-kun and I kissed earlier... were you jealous...?"

"..."

"Wh-what kind of foolish thing are you talking about Haruna!"

"Ah! You reaction was 0.8 seconds too slow, nyah~..." Haruna responded. Turning to Yue, she grinned like a cat. "If this were a normal you, you would've been an instant tsukkomi for that just now..."

"Wha... Ri-..."

Konoka, Naruko and Chamo stared off in shock as they kept silence.

"R-ridiculous..." Yue whispered, her legs shaking. "Wh-what a ridiculous-...!"

"No... Just for a bit... The thought has crossed my mind before..." Haruna opened her eyes and stared at Yue. "Yue... are you... in love... with Negi-kun...?"

The other three looked at Yue as said-girl started shaking. "N-no... Th-that's... not..." The hat on her no longer on her, she began to tear up. Naruko, Konoka and Chamo looked at the two, confused on what to do.

Meanwhile, from behind the bookcase, there stood Nodoka, who has heard the whole thing.

* * *

(Negi and Naruto)

Naruto frowned. "Hmm... Nodoka's taking a bit too long... let's go look for them..."

Negi nodded. And so, the two left the group they were following and set off to find their classmates (or rather, students).

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Yue shook as Haruna continued to pat her. "Y-you wro-..."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Yue... because things are what we call feelings, especially the feeling of falling in love with someone, are something we can't handle on our own..."

Yue heightened her breathin before pushing Haruna away. "Ah...!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" She yelled, running off in great speed.

"Wh-wha!"

"Yue!"

"O-Oi! Baka-Yue!"

Nodoka freaked as Yue passed by. She then pressed against the wall as Haruna passed her.

"Oi, Yue!"

Then, Naruko, Konoka and Chamo ran pass her, only to come back.

"AH! Nodo-...!"

"Nodo...ga...!"

Nodoka prevented them from speaking any further as she covered both their mouths.

* * *

(Negi and Naruto)

Naruto sighed as he folded his arms behind his head. "Moh~... those guys are so slow..."

"Naruto-san..."

Naruto grunted as he heard some footsteps heading his way. As he turned a corner, a flash of blue crashed into him. "Wah!"

"Kyah!"

*CRASH*

"Ita, ita... what hit me...?" Naruto asked, trying to get the swirls away from his eyes.

"Ah...!"

"Yue-san, Naruto-san! Are you alright!"

"As soon as this swirls gets off my eyes, I'll be..."

"Eh!"

"I-I'm so sorry-... Hebu!"

*CRASH*

Naruto blinked the swirls away and saw Negi trying to dig out Yue out from a pile of books. "Are? Yue-chi?" Naruto yelped as books starts raining on him. "O-oi, Negi! Watch it!" Suddenly, a book caught his eye.

"The Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant...? Oho~... this I gotta read..." Naruto smirked. He made a mental note to read it later as he helped Negi dig Yue out.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"U-um, N-nodoka, anyways, l-let's calm down for now, um...! Calm down, um, hau... awa..."

Konoka started to panic as she flailed her arms, Nodoka doing the same. "Hahi, hau, awa, um... I-is Yue...? And, no, heh? Haah... Fue...?"

"An-anyways! W-we should probably get out of here right now!"

Naruko and Chamo sweat-dropped as the two panicked. Until suddenly-...

"Ah, Nodoka-san! We found Yue-san's group!"

The two flinched. _"HIIII!"_

* * *

(Later...)

Naruko and Konoka walked side by side as they watched Negi, Nodoka and Yue walk together, with Naruto and Haruna behind them.

"N-neh... Ch-chamo-kun..."

"Nnh... yeah?"

"WHAT DO WE DO!" Konoka wailed.

"Calm down, Konoka-nee-san..."

Naruko watched in amusement as Konoka started jotting down about the current Love Triangle they have in their hands. She sweat-dropped as Konoka started becoming more dramatic about the problem. _"She's getting way too dramatic about this..."_ She deadpanned.

The three watched as Yue decided to slow down. Then, with Nodoka noticing it, she slowed down as well. Then Negi noticed the two behind him and slowed down, asking if he was going too fast for the two of them.

"Awawa! Wh-what was that! H-how do you explain those two's actions just now, Chamo-kun!"

"Hmm..."

"What will happen after this!"

"We'll see-..."

"Hauuu... I'm scared... I'm bad at these kind of things, Chamo-kun! Help me!"

She then got an idea. "Ah! Oh yeah, I'll call Asuna for help! A-and!"

"Um... I don't think that's a good idea, seeing that's it's pretty hectic on the other side as well... Plus, I don't think Nee-san can be of any help anyway..."

"Fueeeeh!"

Naruko sweat-dropped as Konoka starts panicking more, Chamo moving from Konoka to Naruko this time. Konoka then turned to Haruna. "I... I have to at least tell Haruna that Nodoka listened in-..."

Chamo nodded. "Oh, that's right..."

"Haruna-...!" Naruko tried to get the attention of the four-eyed Doujinshi writer.

Haruna ignored the three as she listened to Negi talk about wanting to read more Japanese books. Naruto watched in amusement as Haruna checked the book Negi was reading and noticed that it was from a writer and the book was about Love Triangles.

Wait...

What?

Naruto had an odd look on his face as Negi started stating about what a Love Triangle is.

"Hoh? You're pretty well informed, kiddo..."

"B-but if 2 people like the same person... Then, um... what happens? The solution..."

"Oh~... For a 10-year-old, you're pretty good at noticing the juicy part. In this story's case, at the end... One person who fell in love killed himself half-way through!" Haruna declared, a glint in her eyes.

"EHH~!"

"That's spoiler...!" Konoka interjected.

"Th-that's horrible! Why did it turn out like that!"

"Hmm... stuff happen, I guess... By the way, the other person dies in the end as well..."

"EH!"

Naruto sweat-dropped as Haruna started piling books containing Love Triangle on Negi's poor arms. It became such a huge pile, that he swore Negi's arms will break and fall on the floor. Though Negi seemed to be thinking the same as Naruto did about his opinion about Love Triangles.

"L-l... L-love Triangles are scary..." He said, paling at the thought. Naruto nodded at the side, paling a bit himself as he looked at his own situation in the past. He loved Sakura, but Sakura loved Sasuke. At the same time, Hinata loved Naruto. To him, that was messed up in so many ways.

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto yawned as he stretched out his limbs. He scratched his head and took out a bottle of water and drank it halfway.

"Whoa, somebody's thirsty..." Haruna smirked.

Naruto frowned. "Ah, shaddap... All this talk about Love Triangles' making me nervous and tired..."

Harunan grinned. "You sure it's not because you're in one?"

Naruto stuck a tongue out. "... 'Used to'... is more like it... There was this one girl I liked, but I figured out that she liked-... no, loved my best friend, so I let her go. Then I found out this other girl liked me... So I guess you could say I _was_ in a Love Triangle..." He explained.

Haruna raised a brow before spotting Yue staring longingly at Nodoka and Negi. Smirking, she crept up to the quiet girl and suggested that she talk to Negi and Nodoka. Naruto ignored most of the part before hearing Haruna asking more about the Pactios, and decided to stick in.

"Heh~... so whatever Pactio the person get, it's somewhat related to their personality and nature...?"

Chamo nodded as Nodoka remarked on how she wanted to see what Yue's artifact will be like. Haruna smiled. "Hoh~... so this means that Yue's artifact will be like some old man popping up babbling about philosophies, eh?"

"What kind of item is that...?"

Haruna blinked, before smirking. "Ehh... then that means... if Nodoka's can read minds... does that mean reading minds' her hobby...?"

"Don't say things about others in a bad-sounded way, Haruna!" Nodoka yelled.

Chamo, Konoka and Naruko sweat-dropped as Haruna kept going on and on about Nodoka's Pactio while said-girl kept denying it.

"I think the reason why Nodoka-jou-chan's item is that particular book is because of how she's incapable of doing bad things with it..." Chamo commented.

Both Konoka and Naruko nodded.

_"__I hope she doesn't read my mind though..."_ Both Naruto and Naruko thought in their heads.

Naruto sighed before looking around to get a drink as Nodoka sat next to Yue and away from Negi. Yue, taking notice of this, lectured Nodoka about sitting away from Negi, and how she shouldn't be concerned about Negi having Pactio contracts with Haruna and Yue, herself. Nodoka interjected that she shouldn't be the only one to get along with Negi, since they're all his students, and-...

"Um... well... uh... I... I overheard you guys talking earlier... that Yue liked... Negi-sensei..."

"Wha-..."

"Huh!"

"Eh...?"

"N-Nodo-... ka!"

Nodoka smiled as tears starts sprouting. "Yue... Why... didn't you tell me? I... don't like it... something-..."

"N-No! Y-you're wrong-...!"

""Why didn't you tell me earlier, Yue?"

"N-No... you're wrong... Nodoka... I-it's not... It's not..." Yue shivered before suddenly turning around and running, bumping Naruto as he came back with a drink.

"Ah, Yue-chi-...?"

Naruto paused, seeing tears running from Yue's eyes as she covered her mouth, running off. Naruto looked at Yue's running form before running after her. "O-Oi! Wait, Yue-chi!"

"D-did you hear us earlier, Nodoka!"

"H-hai! I'm sorry!" Konoka suddenly yelled.

Naruko started off. "Anyway, we better go after Yue-chi and Onii-chan!"

"Drat, what a miss for Paru-sama to make!" Haruna yelled, going after Naruko, Nodoka not too far behind. "Yue~!"

"Wh-what's going on...?" Negi asked confusingly.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Stomps were heard as Yue turned the corner, running even further down the library, her mouth covered by her hand.

_"__E-even Nodoka heard! Even though Nodoka's the one person who wasn't supposed to know!"_

"YUE-CHIII~!"

Yue turned and shocked as Naruto skidded across the floor, jumped off a wall, and rushed in after her. Not too soon later, Negi and Haruna skidded across the floor.

"Yue-saaaaan~!"

"CHOTTO MATTE!"

Panicking, Yue slammed her hand against a glass container, cracking and breaking the glass and pushing a big red button.

And you know what that means.

Can-Can Dance-...

WRONG!

It means, the EMERGENCY FIRE DOOR!

As the bells rang, Haruna shocked as several metal doors started closing.

"Ack! The Emergency Armored Fire Door!"

Naruto turned back. "Huh? What's an Emergency Armored Fire Do-..."

*BAM*

Naruto fell off the door and onto the floor as he covered his face in pain. "ITAAA~HAI~!"

"Onii-chan! You ok!"

"Hige-sama!"

"Ngh, open up!"

Naruto groaned before opening his eyes in anger. Creating a clone and gathering Chakra in his hand, he charged.

"Why you little..."

* * *

(Other side)

Yue panted as she caught her breathe. As she started to run again, she heard a drilling sound. Turning around, she shocked as Naruto busted through the door, wielding some odd swirling blue orb.

"... IDIOT!"

She yelled in shocked and ran.

"Dammit, Yue-chi! You're not running away from me this time!"

"Yue, wait up!"

The group chased her before stopping in front of her at a cliff-like patio in front of a waterfall.

"YUE!"

"YUE-CHI!"

Yue turned around to see the group of three, plus ermine, behind her.

"Chotto... Yue! Didn't I tell you earlier that you don't have to run away!" Haruna smiled. "I told you that there's nothing wrong with you loving Negi-kun! The point is that things will be alright as long as we choose the correct choices!"

Naruto nursed his face as Haruna continued. "Besides, I will support you no matter what choice you make. Even if you choose to ragingly attack Negi-kun."

"Raging..." Chamo sweat-dropped"

"Besides, if it's you guys, I'm sure that you won't end up in those same Love Triangles I mentioned earlier. I'm telling ya that! that's why, Yue-..."

"You're wrong, Haruna... I already chosen..."

"Eh?"

"The choice to commit a horrible betrayal act against Nodoka..." Yue sighed. "Yesterday, I had a talk with Negi-sensei after his date with Nodoka..."

"What happened...?" Haruna asked in curiosity.

"No, Yuecchi, that was..."

"Yue-san, that's-..."

Yue shook her head. "I have committed a horrible betrayal. What I'm afraid of above everything else is... to become hated by Nodoka... and yet..."

"Yue..." Haruna shook her head. "You're being over reactive about this. When people fall in love, anyone could've..."

"No! I can't forgive myself! I was supposed to support Nodoka with all of my heart, and yet, I did such a despicable..." Yue gritted her teeth. "Disgusting... How stupid! Foolish! How dirty... I'm the worst..."

"Yue-san..."

"I-if possible... I would lock up all these feelings and support Nodoka to the fullest... but sadly, that's not possible anymore... Such... such ugly feelings... should just disappear with me completely..." Yue finished, turning with tears flowing. With that said, she took a step back.

"O-oi, s-stop young lady!"

"Cho-, Yue-chi...!"

"Haruna... Please tell Nodoka... I'm sorry..."

Everyone yelled as Yue jumped off the cliff. Naruko, being faster than Haruna, leaped after Yue.

"YUE!"

Suddenly, Yue grabbed the rope that was tied to her, and threw it to the railings. A click was heard, signifying that it was stuck tight. With a grunt, Yue suddenly stopped falling. That was, until seeing Naruko pass her, falling down.

"Eh?"

"Ah..."

...

"NOOOOO!"

*SPLASH* *POOF*

Haruna sighed as she looked over the railings to see Yue safe. "Geez, that idiot..."

Naruto groaned, before taking a look at the rope, blinking as it began to break off. "OH CRA-!"

*SNAP*

"Shit! YUE-CHI~!" He yelled, jumping off the railing.

"Ah, Naruto!"

"Hige-sama~!"

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Yue sniffed as she began to slowly descend to the bottom of the patio. Feeling the rope giving off, she looked up to see the chain connecting the hook to the rope cracking, then breaking, allowing her to fall freely.

"YUE-CHI~!"

Yue blinked as a yellow blur suddenly jumped and grabbed her. She opened her eyes to see Naruto grabbing onto her, gritting his teeth as his body began to glow green. She saw the bottom and closed her eyes for impact.

*SPLASH*

* * *

(Few time later)

"Nnh..."

Yue opened her eyes to find herself at the bottom of the waterfall, he body facing the ground. Groaning, she helped herself up, only to feel a really built body under her. She blushed, feeling the 6-pack that was under the collar shirt and looked down, only to shock to see a knocked out Naruto under her, her straddling him. She blushed crimson as Naruto's shirt was unbuttoned so that she could see his chest. She blinked as she saw a scar on the right side of his chest and almost tempted to see what it was.

She backed up before feeling tears appearing again.

_"__Nodoka... I... I... Even then, I... ended up doing something like that... Knowing that Negi-sensei didn't had anyone he liked... and actually felt relieved..."_

"I-... Is that what happened? Yue?"

Yue blinked as she turned around, shaking as she saw Nodoka behind her. "N-Nodo-..."

"Negi-sensei doesn't have anyone he likes... I knew it... Yue... too, likes Negi-sensei... right?"

Yue immediately stood up. "N-nodoka! I-... I-...!"

"I know. I know everything... Yue..."

Yue flinched as she noticed Nodoka's artifact floating in front of her. _"An artifact...!"_

She looked down. "S-so you know... You know everything... I-if that's the case, then you know what I did, right? And just how much of a horrible friend I am!"

Nodoka shook her head. "Th-that's not true... More importantly, I want to hear it straight from your mouth, Yue..." She said, putting away her artifact. "Yue... Do... do you like Negi-sensei...?"

Yue shocked before closing her eyes, tears rushing down her face. She looked down, shaking. "H... Y-yes..."

"I-I'm sorry Nodoka!"

"Yue!"

"I-I know that what I did is unforgiveable, even by apologizing! I'm supposed to be supporting you, but yet... I'm... I did such a shameless thing! I.. I even said those kinds of things to Negi-sensei...!"

"N-no, you're wrong, Yue!"

"No! I understand! I-it's unpleasant isn't it! Having something like this done to you by a friend! B-but please understand! This wasn't on purpose! And I certainly did not choose to become attracted to Negi-sensei either!"

"Y-Yue, calm down...!"

"No! I'm really disqualified as your best friend! Such a foolish and stupid...! I'm sorry Nodoka! I'm sorry! I won't cause any more trouble!"

"Y-yue, pull yourself together!"

"Th-that right, this-..."

"Yue!"

"This kind of feeling is just a temporary confusion... a misunderstanding that happens all the time in teenage years...! With time, this feeling should eventually go away! N-nodoka, I beg you! Please forget everything that happened today... If you do that, then everything will go back to the way things were...!"

"Yue!"

"I-... if Nodoka doesn't like me anymore because of what happened today... T-then I'll disappear... B-because, I can't force unhappy thoughts onto Nodoka anymore-..."

"BAKA!"

*SLAP*

Yue widened her eyes as she felt her knees buckle after receiving a sharp pain on her cheek.

_"__She... she hates me... Nodoka completely hates me now... I-it can't be helped... Having done something like this to a friend..."_

Yue blinked as Nodoka kneeled in front of her, then gasped as two arms wrapped around her.

"Baka..."

"N-nodo-..."

"Baka Yue... You're wrong..."

Yue stayed there, shaking as tears kept falling.

"Why... why did you say something like that, Yue? Baka Yue, you should know this yourself... That even if you do something like that, neither I nor anyone else would be happy about it."

Nodoka squeezed harder. "I-if it's... If it's Yue... Then I'm perfectly fine with you liking Negi-sensei..."

"N-Nodoka, what are you...! That's a lie-!"

"Yeah... it's a lie... It's a little rough and painful... But I read a lot of books as well, so I know too... That there are no good solutions to Love Triangles... But if I have to fight with Yue because of that, and have left one of us feel sad, it'd be such a painful and tedious story... I don't want that... right? Yue..."

"B-but, Nodoka! Even if you say that, it still doesn't change the fact that I did a horrible thing!"

"I'm the one who did something horrible... I spied on Yue's heart. If anyone is going to be scolded, it should be me. If Negi-sensei doesn't have anyone he likes yet, then let's do our best, Yue..." Nodoka said, smilng.

"That's why... stay as my friend, Yue..."

Yue sniffed as she brushed off her tears. "B-but... That won't work after all... I-I can't, Nodoka..."

"Yue, don't cry... It's alright..."

"But..."

"Yue-..."

"HEY! YOU... BAKA YUE!"

Haruna yelled, kicking, not Yue, but Naruto just as he woke up.

"... Huh~? What happen-... BUGAAAH!"

The other two shocked as they watched Naruto skip across the water, hitting a rock before slowly sinking down.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-Naruto-san!"

"Ah, he's sinking! H-Haruna, what were you thinking!"

"Eheheheheh... Woops?"

* * *

(Later...)

As Naruto nursed his poor wound, Yue started to panic under Haruna's arms.

"Wha... wai... Wh-wh-wh-what's the meaning of this! Ah, Ch-chamo-san! What are you drawing! L-let me go, Haruna!"

"It's ok, it's ok... It's ok, right?" Haruna asked, looking at Nodoka, who nodded.

"What's ok! Nodoka, please do something about this person!"

"Ehh~!"

Negi blinked as he asked again, "A-a Provisional Contract with Yue-san? Here! Right now!"

"Negi-kun, you said it yourself, remember? That it'd be better to do a Provisional Contract!"

"Th-that true, b-but... Right now... Now that I think about it... A k-kiss is too... To suddenly do something like that would be a little impolite!"

"Yue, just give it up and accept it." Haruna stated as Yue continued to struggled.

"Come on... HERE!"

"Ah!"

"Wah!"

Both Negi and Yue blushed as they were suddenly pushed into each other.

"Ah..."

"H-hi..."

...

"H-Haruna... As I thought... I CAN'T DO IT!"

"K-Konoka-san! This really is all too sudden!"

Konoka giggled. "To refuse a kiss with a lady is actually more rude you know, Negi-kun!"

"EH!"

"Yue~~ If you flatter around that much simply for a kiss with 10-yr-old boy, you might create some misunderstandings, you know..."

"Eh..."

Haruna giggled behind her hand. "Or, maybe you like it that way instead...?"

"WHA-! N-No! Um...! A-anyway, don't carry off the conversation on your own, please!"

A thwack was heard as Negi slapped his own head. "I am mistaken! I oppose this! Even if Nodoka-san says okay, a method like this is...!"

"Hai, hai..." Konoka giggled, twirling Negi.

"Geez, you're so difficult!" Haruna said, twirling Yue around. "Eh...!"

*CHUU*

Naruto and Nodoka watched as Negi and Yue both kissed. Seeing the opportunity, Chamo immediately yelled, "PACTIO!"

And a brilliant light filled the Pactio runes as a card appeared on Chamo's hand. A puff of smoke appeared around Yue as she blushed brightly crimson. Grabbing the card, Chamo thumbed up. "Alright~~! Yue card, GET!"

"Oooh~! So this is the card, awesome!"

Konoka sweat-dropped as Yue and Negi both bowed down and apologized. As they bowed, Yue took glance at Nodoka who was smiling. Yue's mouth started to falter.

Suddenly, a scary aura filled the air as everyone shocked at Haruna and Chamo, who was greedily staring at Negi.

"Fufufufufu... Now then... I guess it's my turn... Negi-kun..." She declared, wiping off drool from her mouth. Chamo stood next to her, grinning evilly.

Yue and Konoka scooted back as Nodoka took notice of the drool. Naruto started backing away, paling. Negi was starting to shiver as he took a step back. Suddenly, he turned and ran.

"Ah~! H-hey, why are you running away, Negi-kun!"

"B-because, Haruna-san! Your eyes are scary!"

"Come back here! Konoka, Yue, grab him!"

"H-hey! Don't scare the kid! Negi, keep running!"

And so, by the end of the half an hour, Negi managed to get two more Pactio cards.

"Hauu~..."

* * *

Ignisha: And end!

Asuna: Geez, that Negi...

Naruto: Ahahahaha...

21: Well, onto the next chapter!

Ignisha: You got that right! Next up is Asuna's date with Takamichi!

Asuna: YES!

Ignisha: 'Till then, later! And vote on my new poll!

*BLIP* -END-


	21. Asuna's Confession, DENIED! Or is it?

Ignisha: Alright, time for the 21st chapter!

Asuna: Yes! I've been waiting for this!

Naruto: I think me and Asuna-chan's roles mixed up on the enthusiasm...

21: You think?

Ignisha: REVIEWS!

~**Bakapervert**: No prob!

~**EXpERieNCed**: Ah, but that is where you are wrong, my friend. Paru calls Naruto by his name. It's Chamo who calls Naruto, "Hige-sama", and "Hige" means either mustache or whiskers.

~**Sunwraith**: Nice to know that it made your day...

~**Daniel 29**: I guess so... Oh yeah, and this is not the future in Naruto's view. This is all in the same time. Here's an example, when Hidan and Kakuzu were decapitated and killed respectively, Negi and the class finished their Kyoto Trip. Does that help?

~**Justbehappydammit**: We'll see...

~**OBSERVER01**: Yeah, Negi, run!

~**Dunbledork**: *Looks thoughtful* You think so?

~**SanDemonMax-TF141 General**: Your name is too damn long! Anyway, Asuna!

Asuna: Errmm… Uhh… Yes…?

Ignisha: Naruto!

Naruto: Come on Gaara~…!

Ignisha: To tell the truth, I finished this chapter long before I uploaded the 20th Chapter, lol. About Fox Boy and Baka Red, their memories will come about soon.

Asuna: HEY!

Naruto: I'm not a fox…

~**InugamiGod**: That sucks... And Najase, by "She", do you mean Naruko? Or Yue? Or someone else? Cause I'm not following...

Naruto: Who knows...

Asuna: I don't know either...

~**BemmyBean**: Well somebody is a hardcore fan.

Naruto: *Blushing*

Asuna: *Pouting and looking away, a tick mark on*

Ignisha: And now, let the story go on!

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A

* * *

Episode 21: Asuna's Confession... DENIED! Or is it?

* * *

Naruto sighed as he, Konoka and Negi walked around the Festival. Looking at his watch, he sighed and looked into the sky.

_"__I wonder how Asuna-chan and the other's are doin'... Kyuubi better be taking care of them..."_

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Kyuubi yawned as tears came to his eyes. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the huge door in front of him and the group behind him.

"I-it's true Sister Shakti! Behind these doors really are hundreds and hundreds of robots! All lined up!" Misora frantically yelled.

"I understand already, I'm opening it up." The Sister said, opening the two doors, and revealing...

Nothing.

Kyuubi looked left and right before looking at the piece of paper he found.

_**"**__****__Ba_h, this thing's useless... Nothing's here..." He grumbled, burning the piece of paper.

He watched as Misora raced to the other side, wanting to prove that there really were robots lined up only to see...

Nothing... Again.

Suddenly, Kyuubiwas next to her, his on-fire hand pointing at her head. **"You better give me one goddamned reason why I shouldn't take your head..."**

"HIIIIIIII~!"

Takamichi sighed as Misora raced to Shakti and Asuna, hiding behind the two as Kyuubi shut off his fire.

"Hah~... Something huge and incredible, eh... What kind of thing was it?" He asked, coming up with Takane and Mei. "Misora-ku-... No, Mysterious Sister?" He said smiling as Kyuubi face-faulted.

**_"_**_****__Do_n't tell me he's playing along...!"

"T-takahata-sensei!"

"Ah! A-actually, I only caught a glimpse of it, so I'm not so sure myself... and-..."

**"****What the f%&$ do you mean you're not sure!"**Kyuubi yelled behind her, his arms bubbling in red aura.

"Hii~! I-just-saw-what-looked-like-a-super-huge-giant-mecha! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Misora screamed.

"Yumuro-san, please don't terrorize my former students..." Takamichi said. "Hmm... A giant mecha, eh...?"

"H-hai!"

"Hmm... Cocone-kun, can you draw it out?"

The small girl nodded as Misora asked, "Oi~... Sensei, why aren't you asking me...?"

Takamichi then turned to Asuna. "Oh yeah, Asuna-kun, about tomorrow."

"Ah... Yes."

"Sorry, it looks like I won't be able to keep my promise with you..." Takamichi mildly apologized. "Day 3 just seems to be a busy one..."

"Eh... I-is that so...?" Asuna wondered.

"Well, does Asuna-kun have anything else to do today?"

"Eh? N-no, besides helping out the class..."

"Well, do you want to go on the Festival tour with me right now? We can meet up in an hour. How's that? If we consider the time to change, that is..."

Asuna blinked, before blushing.

"Eh... EHH! R-right now!"

That shout took the other's attention as Kyuubi frowned.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"Eh...?"

"EHH?"

"A... a date... between Asuna-san and Takamichi, right now!"Negi yelled.

Chamo nodded, before getting grabbed by Naruto. "Where! Where are they meeting up!"

Chamo blinked. "Now how should I know that, Hige-nii? All I know is that before the date, Ane-san is gonna go to a nearby tea shop to figure out what to..."

*DASH*

"... do..." He finished as he and the other two gazed at the direction Naruto ran. The three looked at each other before running after the blonde Ninja.

* * *

(Later...)

"Wh-wh-wh-what? A-a Festival Tour Date with Takahata-sensei?"

Takane yelled out, slamming her hand onto the table. "Ka-kagurazaka-san! Such an impure association between the opposite genders in a Teacher-Student relationship is not allowed!"

"I-It's not a date, ok!"

"On top of that, to have a date between a Mage and a Normal person... That's simply preposterous!"

"O-onee-sama, you're too loud...!"

Misora sighed. "Anyway~... Asuna, you're finally getting the chance to date your very admired Takahata-sensei, neh? It sure took you a long time... Are you ok with the various preparations? For example... the victory underwe-..."

"Ah, just shut up, Mysterious Sister over there!" Asuna yelled. She grumbled. "B-besides... It was so sudden... I... I'm not even mentally prepared... D-d-do I... Do I look weird in these clothes?" She asked, suddenly becoming a bit self-centered.

"What's wrong with them? They look cool, I like it." Misora commented.

"I-is that so...?"

"Hmm..." Suddenly, Mei had an idea. "Hey, since your opposite is an older person, why don't you try something a little more charming?"

"Eh, y-you think so?" Asuna thought for a bit. "I-I'm not good with cute stuff though..."

"How about letting your hair down?" Misora tried adding her two cents.

"Nnh... But Takahata-sensei gave me these as a present..."

"Seriously? Oh... I see..."

"Aaaaa~n... I wonder where Konoka and Setsuna-san are... I could really use their help right now..."

"Haah~... How nice, Kagurazaka-san... To go on a date in the festival with someone you like... I'm envious..." Mei admitted.

"Eh?"

"Mei..."

"Hai!"

"There are paramount missions that rest on us... We do not have the time to be concerned about insignificant things such as love..."

"H-hai!" Mei shouted, saluting Takane.

"Really?" Asuna turned to Misora.

"Really?" Misora turned to Cocone.

"Really!" Takane yelled.

Takane then started explaining the main focus of Mages around the world. Afterwards, Asuna turned to Misora.

"Well, I didn't know that, Mysterious Sister-san..."

"W-well... That's the cover for the time being..."

"It's not a cover! Don't mistake us for those Ninjas or Samurais! We, who have power, have to use them to protect those without power! We have to keep that in our minds at all time if we are to live in the Human World! And, we will also accomplish our training within this school... So that one day, we can become a Magister Magi just like the Thousand Master-...!"

"ASUNA-CHA-!"

*BAM*

"Eeehh~? Takane-san is also aiming to become a Magister Magi?" Negi asked as he and Konoka knocked Naruto, who just came in, aside.

"HAH! N-Negi-sensei!" Takane yelled in surprise.

"Negi! Konoka! Wh-whiskers, are you ok?"

"Ah, but I see that Takane-san also knows about my Tou-san..."

Takane looked at the child teacher in disbelief. "Of course! As a Mage, there is no one who doesn't know this name! But..." She then pointed at Negi. "Just because you're the child of the Thousand Master, does not mean you'll receive any special treatment from me, understand!"

"H-hai! Crystal clear, Takane-san!"

"Hey, Negi!"

Negi blinked as Asuna pushed Takane aside after checking up on Naruto. "Are you alright? I mean, that Final Match was... From what Takahata-sensei told me, Ku:Nel-san was using Magic to turn into your Dad!"

"H-hai..." Negi managed to answer as the Chamo of the Past and the Chamo of the Future switched places.

"Um... well... I'm alright now..." Negi answered. "Thank you, Asuna-san..."

Asuna blinked. "Wait a minute... 'Now'...? What are you talking about? That battle happened-..." She blinked again, before grabbing a hold of Negi. "You used _it_ again, didn't you! How many times!"

"Um... twice? Or was it three times?"

"WHAT! Geez, what have you been doing behind my back! What happen, Konoka!"

Konoka blinked. "Um, well you know, Asuna, in this world... There are things way more chaotic that we can ever imagine..." She said, nodding her head as if affirming her facts.

Asuna only stared at her confused as Chamo said, "We'll just tell you everythin' later, Ane-san..." He then whispered to Negi.

"By the way, Aniki, is it alright not to tell Ane-san about your Provisional Contracts with Yuecchi's group?"

"Hai... R-right now, things are pretty hectic for Asuna-san too... So let's leave it until later... It sort of feels like she's going to be mad at me... auu..." Negi whispered back. "Ah, that's right! Speaking of hectic, Asuna-san, what's this about your date with Takamichi!"

"Ah, that's right!" Konoka squealed. "Asuna, is it true?"

Asuna blushed. "Y... yeah..."

Naruto frowned as he got up, staying silent as Kyuubi sighed inside him. As Negi tried to raise Asuna's spirit, Naruto sighed.

"Ah, come to think of it, why is Sakura-san's group doing here with Asuna-san?"

"Ah, well... we just sort of ended up together..." Mei admitted. "But when you think about it, it's kind of incredible, isn't it? An actual date with _that _Takahata-sensei..."

"Eh?"Negi was confused by this. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well... because Takahata-sensei was a companion of the Thousand Master, he's incredibly famous in the Magic World..."

_"__Magic World?"_ Naruto thought.

"EH! I-is that so!" Negi explained.

"Back in my country, Takahata-sensei can't be called an idol (because he's an oji-san), but he's still a super famous person." Mei commented.

"Eh! R-really!"

"I didn't know that..." _"Then again, I don't know Takamichi-san that well..."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Th-that was why I always get so nervous when I work with Takahata-sensei!" Mei admitted.

Asuna blinked, figuring out that she was learning new things about Takamichi that she never knew about.

"B-but Takamichi's... Otou-san was really that famous?"

"Of course. You're his son, yet you don't know anything about him, do you?" Takane asked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"_I never knew anything about _my_ dad, and yet he was both famous _and_ infamous..."_

Negi gazed at Takane, eager to learn more. Takane coughed down the blush she was about to give out. "A-anyway... The Thousand Master, and his party of men, made up the famous group, the Ala Rubra of the Eternal Wind, also known as the Akai Tsubasa (Red Wings). I heard that their activities were famous even throughout Mundus Magicus, the Magical World."

Naruto thought for a bit. _"Magical World? You mean there's a whole new world besides the Shinobi World on the Hidden Continent, -ttebayo?"_

"While the Ala Rubra was active, they were known even as Heroes. People to be viewed with awe and admiration by young boys and girls." Takane continued.

"Waah... I didn't know that..." Negi admitted. "Seems like that matched Aniki's dad..." Chamo pointed out.

"That's why I think it's incredible that Asuna managed to have a date with someone as famous as Takahata-sensei!" Mei yelled out. "You're such a fad chaser..." Takane deadpanned.

"W-w-wait minute! Is that story true! I-I mean, I know that Takahata-sensei is a Mage, but I didn't know he was _that_ famous!" Asuna dropped in.

"Within the Magical World, he's a celebrity rage!" Mei announced. "He's so famous that he even managed to get himself on the cover of many magazines back at the Home Country!"

"EEEHH! Magazines!" Asuna yelled in shock.

"Famous!" Konoka yelled.

"Seriously?" Naruto and Negi asked at the same time.

"I WANT THOSE! Where do they sell them! Actually, GIMME PLEASE, Mei-chan!"Asuna yelled, grabbing hold of Mei.

"Ehh? It's impossible to get magazines from the Magical World! Magazines or photographs are not allowed to be taken out of the Home Country!"

Naruto chuckled lightly. _"If you get your photo on books or magazines back Konoha, it means that you're either a threat or a target, or both... things are so different here..."_

"No way! What's up with this 'Magical World' and 'Home Country' things you keep talking about!" Asuna yelled in distress.

"Ah, that's... I've never been there before myself, but I heard that the Magical World is an incredible place filled with Mages and the likes!" Negi answered. "I was raised there as a child, and it was wonderful. Almost every Mages live there." Takane added.

"We are the ones who left the World of Magic behind to pledge our powers for the sake of mankind... And, those of us who stand at the top are called the 'Magister Magi'..."

"Hmm..." Naruto thought. _"I heard something like that from Negi and Eva-san once..."_

"Jah... is Takahata-sensei also a Magister Magi?" Konoka asked. "To be on the cover of a magazine..."

"Ah, well..." Mei started. "Since Takahata-sensei can't use Magic, he doesn't have the qualifications to become a Magister Magi..."

"EH!"

"What's with that!"

"I guess that's understandable..." Naruto thought.

"However, if he performs deeds that make him worthy of one, he'll still receive recognition."

"Muuu... I don't like that kind of discrimination..." Asuna putted out as Negi sighed.

"Sounds more like a title, though..." Chamo commented.

"Well, that's because there are a lot of stubborn people in the Home Country..." Mei trailed off. "While being temporarily a teacher, Takahata-sensei is also belongs to the 'AAA', and is still active even now." Takane added.

"EEHH! The 'AAA'!" Negi yelled.

"Hai, Takahata-sensei continues to accept dangerous missions and travels all over the world."

"Haah~... I guess that's why he cancels classes often..."

"His skills, which are recognized even by the people back at the Home Country, placed his combating abilities at a shocking AA+! That's really incredible!"

"Heehh...?"

"And, there were even rumors that he actually destroyed an evil organization all by himself with those powers!"

"NANI!"

"EEHHH!"

There was a slight pause.

"C-come on, what's up with the evil organization thing?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yeah, we're asking seriously here!" Asuna begged.

"I-it's all true!" Mei declared.

"But still... it's shocking, isn't it Asuna? That Takahata-sensei was famous among the Mages..." Konoka said to Asuna. "R-right!" Asuna blinked. _"R-right... I... I didn't know much about Takahata-sensei being a Mage... actually... I-I don't know anything about Takahata-sensei..."_

"Changing the subject a little bit, I heard that there was one person who was also recognized by the higher ups to be almost at par with Takahata-sensei."

"Eh! Really? Who?"

"No one really knows his name, since he hailed from the Hidden Continent of the Shinobi World that barely anyone knows about."

Naruto blinked at that fact. "Really?" He asked.

_"__I wonder who...?"_

Can you guys guess? Hint: not Naruto

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto is seen walking down the Festival. After walking around with Asuna and the others, talking about Takamichi and how he's so famous and popular, Naruto decide to leave the group.

Another reason is that, knowing Konoka and Negi, the two'll go and spy on Asuna's date with Takamichi, just like they did with his and Asuna's, and so, he left, not wanting to spy, for once. So he just settled with probing around for any confessions going on near the World Tree.

_**"****So... how's it going?"**_

_"WAH! K-kyuubi? I-is that you?"_

_**"****Noo~... it's the god of all creations, OF COURSE IT'S ME YOU IMBECILE!"**_

_"So... what's up?"_

_**"****I should be asking that, you idiotic buffoon!"**_

_"Huh?"_

_**"****I mean, how are you handling the fact that your desired mate is going out with someone else! Gosh, I swear, if I wasn't trapped in this goddammed seal, I'll-...!"**_

_"__Wh-what the hell are you talking about! I-I'm not thinking about taking Asuna-chan as my mate!"_

...

_"Teh... What the hell do you mean by 'mate'! We're not foxes!"_

_**"****But I'm a fox..."**_

_"Doesn't mean you can comment about my relationship like one!"_

_**"****Bah, who cares about what you think? Hey, what about the Time Machine that that perverted Master of yours took?"**_

_"Huh? O-oh, yeah, Ero-Sennin gave it back a few time ago. He said something about a future war, but I never get whatever he says..."_

**_"_**_****__**Fut**ure war._..?" Kyuubi thought.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"Ahaha, things sure was hectic, wasn't it, Asuna-kun?"

"H-hai..."

"Well, I guess you can say it's an everyday's work... Being someone with power doesn't necessarily mean you have to hide it forever. Holding it in won't do anything good, but showing it off little by little by helping might help even one life." Takamichi said. (That's such a good quote right there! Ngggh!)

Asuna smiled.

"B-but, you know..."

"Hm?"

"I-I was actually surprised finding out that you were, are a Mage... Takahata-sensei... A-and, you also said that you would say various things to me today..."

Takamichi grew silent. As the time past, Asuan began cursing herself for seemingly choosing the wrong words at the wrong time when...

"Actually..."

"Eh?"

"Right now, I'm a little lost..."

"Hai?"

Takamichi looked off at the distance.

"Right now... a little bit of me wants to tell you everything... But... there's also a part of me that wants you to grow up as a normal school girl without knowing anything and without remembering any past pains..." Takamichi admitted.

"Eh...?"

Takamichi stared at Asuna as a flashback of his own came back.

* * *

(Flashback...)

Snow...

Snow was falling as a few fell onto the tiny hands of a young Asuna.

"Look... Haa... it's snow..."

Footsteps on snow were heard as Asuna turned to who seemed like a younger Takamichi.

"Yes, it has fallen, hasn't it?"

Asuna smiled as she looked at the distance, a headband with an orange swirl tied around her neck, a small memento of her best friend who suddenly left without ever saying goodbye.

"What do we do from now on?"

"Now... we go to Japan..."

"Japan? And then?"

"We will live in happiness..." Takamichi said, putting a hand on Asuna's head. "Hime... Forget about everything that happened... ok...?"

Asuna looked up in confusion as the flashback ended.

(End Flashback)

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto continued walk even though it was the dead of night, refusing to stop and rest.

_**"****Kit... you gotta rest..."**_

_"Why?"_

_**"****You need to save up some energy... You may have my stamina and Chakra, but you're still human..."**_

_"When have you ever care?"_

**_"..."_**

Kyuubi went silent after that. Naruto walked around as he watched a few kids and parents having fun around the Festival. He smiled as he watched children of all ages dancing around huge balloons and mechanical creatures. He stopped walking as a sudden flashback hit him.

* * *

(Flashback)

Pants were heard as a young Naruto was running, his hand holding onto a young Asuna's hand as they ran towards a carnival. The two stopped and turned to four people behind them.

"Come on Takami-nii-san, Al-nii-san, oji-chan!"

"Gateau, hurry!"

The men chuckled as they walked after the two kids. Time went by as they had fun around the carnival. They ate cotton candy and also had some of Naruto's favorite food. The two rode on roller coasters with Takamichi holding his mouth, turning green. They went on many game booths and tried winning prizes, but failed in the end.

Naruto and Asuna both had fun as Albireo and Gateau looked at each other with a frown. Takamichi was later seen holding two scoops of ice cream cones and gave them to Asuna and Naruto, both who screamed in delight. As the two ate, Asuna noticed a stray ice cream on Naruto's cheek and leaned over to lick some off. Naruto blushed and stated sputtering as Takamichi and Akahi both laughed before catching the eye of Albireo and Gateau and nodded.

By the time the group left the carnival, Asuna was asleep in Takamichi's arms as Naruto held hands with Akahi.

"...Oigo-kun..."

Naruto looked up. "Hmm? What, oji-chan?"

"Soon... we're going to be leaving for Konoha..."

Naruto blinked and frowned. "But... I don't wanna go back..."

Akahi smiled. "But you have to. It's your duty to be with Sandaime-sama and become a Ninja."

"But... What about Asuna?"

Akahi just smiled.

"Don't worry… Everything will be alright..."

Naruto looked at Akahi in confusion as the tow continued to walk behind the others.

"When you go back to Konoha... live happily... Oigo-kun..."

"Nnh..."

"... And... Forget everything..."

Was the last thing Naruto heard as he suddenly felt something on his neck and everything went white.

_**"**__****__..._ ... ...t ..i.. K.."

* * *

(Flashback End)

_**"****K...it... K... K...it... Kit... KIT... KIT... OI KIT!"**_

_"H-huh? What what?"_

**_"_**_****__**K**it! Snap out of it alre_ady, dammit! Something's falling! And fast!"

"Huh?" Naruto wondered as Konoka and Negi walked up.

"Ah, Naruto-san!"

"Naruto-ku-...!"

*BAM*!

"WHA!"

Everyone around shocked as an orange-haired girl dropped out of nowhere from the sky. Naruto blinked, recognizing the hair.

"A-asuna-chan?"

The girl perked and quickly looked up. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the blue and green eyes watering and red with tears. "Asu-..."

Ausna ignored him and ran off, knocking Naruto to the side.

"Gah!"

"Asuna-san!"

"Asuna!"

Naruto growled and got on his feet.

"Asuna-chan!" He yelled, running after her.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Takamichi stood on the railing as he smoked his cigars. He stared blankly at the skies as he had a few flashbacks when Asuna was a grade schooler and lived the life he and the others wanted her to have. It all lead to the time when he became her homeroom teacher.

As he was exploring the past, two figures appeared next to him.

"You brushed her off, didn't you...Takamichi-kun..."

"Al, Jiraiya-sama..."

"Geez, such a pity, huh, Takamichi... She had quite a body, too..."

"Please don't start..."

"Huuh... the young man Takamichi has finally become an adult, eh?"

"I..."

Takamichi paused as he took off his cigar. He closed his eyes.

"I don't deserve to be loved by others..."

Jiraiya looked off. "... Ahomono (fool)... everyone deserves the right to love..." He said.

* * *

(...)

"Haa... Haa... Haa...!"

Naruto ran as all his focus was on Asuna. He gritted his teeth as he continued to run, attempting to catch up. A few times he would almost catch up, but Asuna just suddenly speed up and Naruto had to catch up all over again.

By the time he caught up with her, they were a few blocks away from where Asuna landed from the rooftop.

"Asuna! Wait up!"

She ignored him.

"ASUNA! Dammit, just WAIT!" He yelled, grabbing hold of her arm.

The two stopped running as Asuna twisted her arm away from Naruto.

"What's wrong with you! Jumping off the building like that! What if somebody saw! What if you got hurt! What if-...!"

"I confessed..."

Naruto stopped.

"Huh?"

"It's... it's nothing..."

Naruto frowned. Walking up to her, he grabbed her shoulder. "What's wrong...?"

"I said it's nothing!"

Naruto growled.

"When you say it's nothing, I know it's not nothing, because I know what I saw!"

"What you saw doesn't matter!" Asuna yelled.

"I..."

Naruto didn't say anything, wanting to hear what Asuna said. Though his eyes were still narrowed at what he thought happened was really a reality.

"I... I just... don't want to know anymore..."

Naruto soften his eyes, figuring out what happened.

"I... I'm such an idiot... as if Takahata-sensei could ever like someone as rude and violent as me..."

"You're not..."

"I know I am!"

Naruto looked off.

"I... I guess... I guess I just got scared..."

Asuna's voice started to quiver.

"I... I know that I am violent and sometimes rude at others like Iincho... but... but... but I guess I was just making excuses...!"

"Asuna..."

"I... sometimes... I... I could just _hate_ myself for thinking that...!"

Naruto looked up.

"I'm such a bad person... I... I did so many bad things in the past... I did so many things that weren't approval... I... I just... I could just stop li-..."

By that point, Naruto's anger started to rise and without even thinking, he grabbed Asuna by the shoulder, turning her around. Asuna blinked as Naruto suddenly leaned forward and kissed her.

Asuna's eyes were wide as Naruto grabbed hold of her, not letting go. Her eyes started to close and she held on, afraid to let go.

By that time, Ayaka caught up with Asuna and gasped as she saw the two kissing. Kaede and Setsuna also witnessed the kiss and said nothing. Setsuna, though, felt her heart beating fast seeing the two kiss.

The kiss, although was short, felt like an eternity to Asuna and Naruto as they separated.

"Na..."

"Look, I know what I did was bad, but I just don't want you to just say something like that! I know that love denials are bad and harsh; I felt that a few times, believe it. But... that still doesn't mean you can hate yourself for it! So you're violent and rude, what about it! You're still you...! You're Asuna-chan, and nothing can change that... In fact, I think that makes you even more cute...!" Asuna blushed at that as Naruto smiled. "I don't know about you... but ever since the first time I saw you... I felt something in my heart click as if it saw someone it never though it'll see again... and... Well... I don't know when or how, but I guess I just fell in love with you..."

Asuna widened her eyes at that.

"M..."

There was a pause.

"Me... me too... I don't know how to explain it... but I felt the same way when I saw you..."

Naruto smiled brightly as he hugged Asuna.

"Whatever happened up there, I'm still here... Don't cry about it..."

There was another slight pause as Asuna opened her mouth.

"Kiss me..."

Naruto let go of the hug and stared at Asuna as tears fell off her eyes.

"Again... Kiss me... Please..."

Naruto smiled lightly, moving his hands to cup Asuna's face, wiping her tears.

"Sure..." He said, leaning closer to Asuna's lips.

"I'll kiss you... as many times as you want..."

And he kissed her again as a few fireworks were let off.

* * *

Ignisha: No comment right now, I'm still bawling right after writing that last scene...

21: ...

Ignisha: Anyway, yeah... I'm done with this chapter and some of the goodie stuff, so it's now onto the next part of the story! Make sure to read on!

Asuna, Naruto: *Blushing*

Ignisha: Eh, oh, and updates will be WAY slower now, since I have to focus on the last Quarter of my High School year and start focusing on getting into college (or community college) in my case... And if I'm lucky (or unlucky) enough, I might go to University or Military, which will REALLY hinder my story updates, so it might go into hiatus soon. Not now, though. I'll let you guys know when. So... No worries!

*BLIP* -END-


	22. Chao's Goodbye

Ignisha: You have no idea how much I wanted to put on the April Fool's joke on you guys... But, alas, I decided to use this for my birthday instead! Anyway, chapter 22 is on! REVIEWS!

~**Dsgundam00**: Thanks!

~**Cloves**: We'll see...

~**Yukicrewger2**: Nice guess, but no. Minato's equal with Nagi. Try again.

Naruto: I thought it was K-...

Ignisha: *Slams a spiral fish-roll into Naruto's mouth* SHUT IT!

21: How ironic! Naruto's eating a naruto!

Asuna: Laaaaame...

21: *Makes funny face* What was that?

Asuna: *Tries not to laugh but fails*

21: *Gleams happily*

~**Daniel 29**: Ohh...

Naruto: That kinda makes sense...

Asuna: I still don't know who this Sakura and Ino girls are...

Naruto: And hopefully never...

~**Ryanshadow19**: *Nods* I agree...

~**EXpERieNCed**: Good guesses, but no Sora. I'm (sorta) strictly following the Manga. Maybe the Anime a little, but I never add fillers since it just takes too much time.

Naruto: Tell me about it...

Asuna: Yeah... It just takes too long... *Gave up watching after seeing the amount of episodes*

21: I would rather follow the Manga, because the fillers gets boring after a while...

~**Rezuvious**: Thanks!

~**Mineno15**: Probably.

~**Bakapervert**: HECK NO! Why would I do that! It's hilarious seeing Naruto struggle about his relationship between the two!

Naruto: HEY!

21: What can be more fun than a love triangle! ROFL!

Asuna: *Blushing*

~**SanDemonMax**: Ok. And no, no you can't.

Naruto: I don't see how Kankuro's that annoying... Except for his puppets... Those clicks are just freaky...

~**Dragonheart967**: Lol, no prob, me too.

~**Sunwraith**: Thanks...

~**Justbehappydammit**: We'll see *Grins*

Asuna: *Shivering and gulping*

21: Nice knowin' ya, Asuna!

Asuna: H-hey!

Ignisha: Next...!

~**Path-of-Otaku**: Makes me wonder as well... Hmm... And well... thanks for the luck, I guess...

~**OBSERVER01**: Thanks!

~**Dumbledork**: *Nods*

Ignisha: Anyhow, onto the chapter!

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A

* * *

Episode 22: Chao's Goodbye

* * *

(Last Time...)

As everyone started to jump at Chao, Jiraiya noticed that Chao grabbed something form her robes. Recognizing it to be a Cassiopeia watch, he shouted, "EVERYONE, STAND BACK!"

"Let us meet again on the third day... Mage Gentlemen..."

And so, the second Time Machine, which was on Chao's hands, started working, and everything started whirling before coming to a stop, outside starting to darken. Chao smiled.

"Hmm... Success... Not really, that was a bad joke just now, ne..." Chao laughed heartily as she hung the Time Machine in front of her. "Ahahaha, looking cool was fine and all, but now the experimental Cassiopeia No. 2 only has half-a-day jump left, yo! Though it really hurt to have Takahata-sensei escape, ne..." She smirked. "But no one would have figured that I have escaped into the future, ne..." Then, Chao blinked. "Ah, better get going before someone sees me, yo... Now then, now then, there's still something I have to work on, ne..." She said to herself as she walked off the shrine.

As she walked off, she never noticed the single telescope that was peeking on her, nor did she spot the white-haired 53 yr-old man watching her every move.

"Eheheheh... Having these Time Machines sure is useful..." The old man said as he spied on the girl before gaining the attention on something more important than an evil-thinking magic-exposing girl.

"OH~~! HOT WOMAN DETECTED! MWAHAHAHAHA, I LOVE THIS PLACE!"

Yep, hot women... Geez, sometimes things don't change...

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

As Chao and Ku Fei are having a small discussion, Negi and Konoka, who were both following Asuna, found Setsuna and Kaede instead, along with Ayaka.

"Ah, Setsuna-san! Iincho-san too! Kaede-san!"

"Negi-bouzu..."

"Negi-sensei!"

"A-ano, where's Asuna-san? Naruto-san isn't here too..."

"Ah..."

The three girls looked at each other.

"It... it would be better to leave her along, Negi-sensei."

"Eh?"

"I see... so it didn't work out, did it? Asuna worked so hard too..." Konoka sighed.

"Eh?"

"Yes..."

"EH! Y-you mean... T-takamichi rejected Asuna-san! W-why! Asuna-san is strong! And pretty! And cool too! Wh-why was she rejected!"

"Well, that is because-..."

"What! What! What's everyone talking about!" Fuuka asked, shocking Negi. "Hey hey, listen everybody! At midnight, let's have a 3-A Party just for us!" Fumika ended.

"Wah!"

"Apparantely, Chizu-nee and Yotsuba-san are gonna make a super luxurious meal for all of us!" Fuuka said with great admiration as Fumika grinned. "Tonight at 12! Everyone from 3-A must participate! I'm countin' on ya!"

Fuuka and Fumika suddenly squeaked as Kaede grabbed the two from behind. "Hey hey, we're in a middle of an important conversation..."

"Umm... Ojou-sama..." Setsuna spoke. "Hm?"

"Asuna-san and Naruto-kun left off towards Evangeline-san's resort... Can you go and watched over Asuna-san for us? I know that Naruto-kun is watching her, but it'll probably be better when a girl watch over her..." Setsuna expressed her thoughts.

"Ah, I get it, Set-chan. I'll go!" Konoka said as she started her way to Eva's.

Negi blinked. "Ah, maybe I should go as well-..."

"N-negi-sensei! I-it's probably best if Negi-sensei stayed..." Setsuna explained.

"Eh! B-but...! Th-then I'll go to Takamichi's place! I'll ask him to reconsider about his decision about Asuna-san!"

"EHH... E-even if you do something like that..."

"But Asuna-san gave everything she had, and yet... I-its' too sad...!"

Ayaka sighed. "Negi-sensei..."

"Love is a relationship between two individuals... and it's a question about the heart of each individual, -de gozaru..." Kaede interjected, shocking Ayaka for stopping her moment. "That's why when things don't go well... Well, there's nothing you can do about it, de gozaruyo..."

"But..."

"Although I think Asuna-san will be grateful for Negi-sensei's feelings, I don't think there is anything Negi-sensei can do now..." Ayaka gestured to her teacher as the Narutaki twins stared at the group in confusion.

"What what! Was there a confession! Did someone get dumped!"

"Negi-sensei was dumped by Asuna-san!"

"Ch-chigau! You got it all wrong!" Negi yelled as he thought, _"Asuna-san..."_

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Takamichi chuckled through his cigar. "But I'm really surprised, Al... to think that you were alive after all this time, not that I believed that you were dead... But what have you been doing all this time?"

Al smiled. "Well, if you must know, I have been touring around Mahora during its Festival for the past few years."

"Eh?"

"Although that means that I couldn't move except during the period when the World Tree's power is activated.

"Ah..."

"To be more descriptive, I have been here for at least 10 years now."

"I-is that so...?" Takamichi said. "I never noticed..." He then turned to Jiraiya. "How about you, Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "Well, according to Naruto, I have been dead for almost a month now."

"Eh! But then how are you-..."

"Relax, I'm just a clone that my original self thought up of before going off to die." Jiraiya joked. "And to make sure that Naruto's ok and all."

"I... see..."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Also... it gave me the chance to hear that Tsunade-hime was crying for me when I died! Sniff, now I can rest in peace!" He declared to the heavens as Al chuckled and Takamichi smiled.

"Same as always, Jiraiya-sama..."

Takamichi then turned to Al. "So, since you're here Al, I've wanted to ask you about the others..."

"Well, many many things happened and we have long since been separated. Though it seems that Takamichi-kun also had many things happening as well. 10 years has past after all."

Takamichi frowned a bit. "So... Any news on his whereabouts?" He asked as Al sighed. "No, but I am certain that he is alive." Al answered as he sighed again. "I'm sorry; I don't have the freedom to move about either..."

"Is that so..." Takamichi smiled. "Then Negi-kun was right after all..." He said as his phone rang. Opening it, he answered, "Hello? Yes... yes... Alright..." Takamichi then hung up, turning to his seniors. "I'm sorry, there's a meeting, so I'll take my leave."

"Huhuhu... thanks for your hard work..."

"Later Takamichi."

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Chao smiled as she left her last club that she resigned. Meeting up with Satomi and Chachamaru, the three went over their plans and what would happen in the future when...

"That a pretty good plan you got there, Chao Lingshen..." A familiar voice let out, catching Satomi and Chachamaru's attention.

"Evangeline-san!"

"Master!"

"With that final day of the Festival coming, your powers have mostly returned, ne, Maga Nosferatu, Evangeline..." Chao said happily as Eva chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning to interfere. Tomorrow is still the Festival, so I'll be watching what happens as an amusement side-dish to go along with a drink." She said as a figure suddenly appeared behind Chao.

"As will I..."

The four blinked as Jiraiya smirked behind Chao.

"Y-You're!"

"Jiraiya-san!"

"So you'll also be watching the show, ne, Gama no Sennin, Jiraiya-sama..." Chao said before frowning. "I heard you were dead though..."

"Gehahahaha! I'm nothing but a clone! So my availability to assist is limited to just a few hard-core Jutsus!" Jiraiya admitted.

"Fuuuh... Is that alright?" Chao asked. "It's possible that I might go against both of your apprentice, though... and cause Nagi-bouzu and Naruto-kun problems..."

"Wonderful! Do what you want to your heart's content! Trouble the boy as much as you want, I don't mind." Evangeline said happily as Jiraiya grinned. "Go ahead; I'll consider this as training, so go on. But I do have a warning about Naruto."

"Oh?"

"Don't make him angry. Whatever you do. I almost died from that!"

"And I'll even lend Chachamaru to you, don't break her."

"Ah, th-thank you very much, Master..." Chachamaru thanked as Chao blinked at the sudden vibration within her pocket. Taking it out, she noticed that it was an email from Negi.

"Mail? From who?" Satomi asked as Chao smiled, showing the mail. "Seems like we have a last confrontation before the Final Day, yo..."

* * *

(Later...)

Negi stood, thinking, as he waited for Chao to come by for their one-to-one talk. His thoughts were soon interrupted when a voice called out,

"Negi-bouzu!"

Negi turned to see Chao standing behind him.

"What's this one-to-one talk about, I wonder?" Chao wondered. "Guidance counseling?"

"Chao-san... I... during the School Festival Eve, I protected Chao-san from Mage Teachers... That's because Chao-san is my student..." Negi took out his Casseopeia. "You even gave me this, and I'm happy for that, but..." Negi looked at Chao. "Please, tell me! Why a drop-out all of a sudden! Why are you doing such bad things..." Negi trailed off as Chao smiled lightly.

"Bad things... ne... Did you hear that from the other Mage Teachers?" Chao asked.

"Capturing Takamichi and locking him underground was a bad thing..." Negi said. "And trying to expose Magic to regular people are also... B-but, I only heard them from the other teachers! A-at the very least... I want to hear your side of the story, Chao-san! As a teacher, I won't believe anything until I hear it from you!"

Chao chuckled. "And? If it was true, what would you do, ne?"

"Th-then... is it true!"

"It's true, ne..."

"Wh... Wh-why! Please... tell me your reason for doing this!"

"What if I said... I can't tell you the reason...?"

Negi grew silent before opening his eyes to show determination. "Then I will stop you! As your teacher... I must stop you from doing bad things!"

Chao chuckled. "Interesting... Then, want to go?"

"Wha...!"

"Just try and stop me... Negi-sensei..."

"Cho-...! W-wait! At least tell me why!"

Suddenly, the World Tree shone brightly with bright lights as Negi shocked, Chao smiling at the lighting tree.

"Th-the World Tree!"

"Oh~, this is wonderful, ne! Almost the Final Day too, ne. This is the great phenomenal that happens once every 22 years, yo. Although it seems that regular people are convinced that this is a type of abnormal propagation of a special kind of luminous moes..." Chao commented. "But... with this... stopping me become quite harder now, ne..."

"Ah... but Chao-san, you can't use Magic, and I hear that your usage of 'Ki' is inferior to Ku-Shishou's..." Negi said. "Don't force yourself..."

"Fuu... Negi-bouzu... If we were to say that reality is like a story book, you'd think yourself as an ally of justice, ne?" Chao said. "Has if ever occurred... that you might be a bad guy?"

"Wha...!"

"There is no such thing as justice or evil in our world... All that exists are hundreds and hundreds of different kinds of justices... Well, I won't go that far into it... but..."

Suddenly, Chao's voice began to sound behind Negi. "... those who make their voices heard... are considered as ones with power..." Chao finished as Negi widened his eyes.

_"Wh-what!"_

"Whether it's evil or justice, ne..."

Negi immediately used Shundou to further himself away from Chao as he went over what just happened.

_"J-just now! Wh-what was that! Shundou! I didn't sense her at all!"_ Negi gulped. "Ch-chao-san! I... I don't want to fight with Chao-san! If you don't at least tell me a reason, then I...!"

"Hmm... I just thought of a good idea, ne..." Chao notified. "I'll tell you my reason and I'll stop all my bad doings, yo..."

"Eh...?" Negi let out, feeling hopeful.

"If..." Chao got into a battle stance. "Negi-bouzu can beat me in a battle, that is, ne..."

"Wha..."

"And if Negi-bouzu loses... You'll have to join my side..."

"Eh... W-wai-...!"

"Of course, I'll still tell you my reasons. Oh! Isn't that great, ne! Either way, you'll get to know my reason, yo!" Chao explained, looking happy. "Satisfied? Here I come, yo!"

"Ah!" Negi immediately brought his hands up. "_Cantus Bellax_!" (Battle Hymn)

The two then started a punching battled as Chao punched and jabbed while Negi blocked and knocked the self-proclaimed-alien's punches. Suddenly, Chao brought her leg up for a kick as Negi stepped back. "Ku!"

_"Chao-san's style is different from Ku-senei's Chou-chou-ken! The one called the Hakubu-Gakkou Shaolin-ken! (Northern-School Shaolin-Fist) This power and speed... There's no way Chao-san's inferior to Ku-sensei!"_

Negi flinched as bit as a strike to his arm bit him. _"Chao-san's an incredible fighter as well!"_ He closed his eyes before opening them with determination in them. "Very well! Those were the conditions, yes!"

"Of course! Martians never lie, ne!" Chao declared as she charged.

"Eh! M-martia-...!" Negi stopped as he raised his arms to block Chao's kick. He grunted. _"Don't think about it! She's just trying to distract me!"_

In the end, Negi got kicked in the head as he staggered back. _"Sh-she's strong! But..."_ Negi slammed his foot onto the ground to fasten his grounds faster as he returned fire to Chao's punches. _"Not as strong as Shishou or Father!"_

As the punches ended, Negi immediately went for the Magic. "Ras tel Ma Skir Magister! _Undecim Spiritus Aeriales_,_ Vinculum Bacti_... (Let the eleven aerial spirits become a bond and capture the enemy)" Negi whispered as eleven orbs of Magic surrounded him. Chao flinched as she noticed what he was doing and leaped back before shocking as Negi used Shunou to get close to her. Jabbing an arm out, she attempted to punch Negi but Negi blocked it as he tapped a hand onto her stomach.

_"Got her!"_

_"Sagitta Magica_! _Aer Capturae_! (Magical Arrow, Capturing of air)"

As the spell's name said, eleven Magical particles shot out and started to wrap themselves around Chao. "Ah, this is..."

_"Alright! Direct hit at point-blank range! Even that white-haired boy from before was captured by this one!"_ Negi thought, his mind wandering at his previous encounter with the boy at Kyoto for a second.

"Wonderful, ne, Negi-bouzu..." Chao smiled. "As expected to the runner-up of the Tournament..."

"Ah... I'm... I'm sorry to do this to a student as a teacher, b-but... But first, we have to discuss about your reasons..." Negi apologized as Chao closed her eyes.

"No, no... Don't worry about it. This _is_ a fight after all..." Chao answered, before suddenly appearing behind Negi, her cloak falling. "Too bad, ne... Negi-bouzu..."

Negi immediately turned around. _"B-but how!"_

"This might hurt a bit, but... it's part of the fight, yo... Don't take it personally..." Chao said as her right first started to cackle in lightning before punching Negi, surging electrical charges at him. Negi grunted as he flew through a pillar and into a small compartment within the roof. Negi flinched a bit as electrical surges shocked him, falling to the ground as Chao walked towards him.

"Now... how should we place this as Negi-bouzu's defeat?" Chao asked as Negi struggle to keep his eyes open.

"N-no... Not yet..." Negi mumbled out, grabbing Chao's arm. _"I... I can't! As her teacher... I have to stop her from...!"_

"Hmm... You're doing you best, ne... But... I have to let you go to sleep for a while... I'll tell you my reasons later, yo... So be at ease, Negi-bouzu..." Chao said, raising a hand at Negi's face.

Just as Chao was about to do whatever she was about to do, a voice rang out.

"WAIT!"

Chao looked to the side before leaping out of the projectile's path. A small explosion occurred as the smoke gave away, revealing Setsuna and Kaede, standing in front of Negi as the Child-Teacher struggled to stand.

"I think I told you this before..." Setsuna said. "That is you betray Negi-sensei's trust... then my sword won't keep quiet about is, Chao-san..."

Negi blinked. "Ah... S-setsuna-san! Kaede-san!"

Chao smiled. "Yaa... Setsuna-san... Kaede-san..."

"What is the meaning of this, Chao Lingshen! Didn't you just say you wouldn't do anything bad to Negi-sensei!" Setsuna demanded as Chao smiled.

"This isn't a bad thing, Setsuna-san." Chao answered. "This is merely a match agreed upon both parties, ne."

"Don't joke around!" Setsuna shouted.

"S-setsuna-san..."

"I told you bad things would happen,Aniki!" Chamo yelled out, hopping onto Negi's shoulder. "Ch-chamo-kun! Y-you were... I told you to stay out of it! This is a one-on-one conversation!"

"Tch, staying a nice guy has limits, you know!"

"I don't know what you're scheming, but as Negi-sensei's friend, and as a classmate, we will stop you!" Setsuna declared as Kaede frowned a bit. "That confidence in her is quite big, de gozaru..."

"Yeah... something doesn't add up..."

"Se-setsuna-san! Um..."

I understand, Sensei... We won't hurt her..."

"N-no, um...!"

"Don't worry about it, Negi-bouzu, yo..." Chao reassured him before turning to Setsuna. "Now, how would you do this, Setsuna-san?"

Setsuna only stared t her before blurring into great speed, reaching Chao in seconds, grabbing her left hand.

"Ah..."

Twirling Chao around, Setsuna pushed the girl onto the ground and pressed her weight on her, trapping Chao.

"Wawa!" So fast!" Negi shocked as Chao blinked.

"You're not going to get away from us with half-baked skills, Chao Lingshen! It'll be best to give up any of your schemes right now!"

"As expected of Setsuna-san, ne." Chao said, grinning. "The fighters of this era easily surpass the newest type of military reinforced outfits with their own flesh bodies..."

"Wha..."

"No... It's really a shock, ne..." Chao stated, disappearing and reappearing behind Setsuna, electricity sparking from herself.

_"WHAT!"_

Setsuna manage to think as Chao punched her through the roof's floor and to where Negi and Kaede were.

_"Just now...!"_

_"Again!"_

Setsuna skidded through the ground. _"That... What happened!"_

Suddenly, Chao appeared in front of Setsuna as the swordswoman gritted her teeth, putting up a single-handed handseal. "Pei..." _"A powerful electrical shock... That was what took out Negi-sensei..."_

Setsuna and Chao then proceeded to dance as volleys of punches and kicks hit each other. Setsuna then tilted her head a bit to dodge the punch that Chao gave as she though, _"But for her to evade that last attack... Did I underestimate Chao Lingshen? No, but..."_ Taking out her Pactio card, Setsuna declared, "_Adeat_!"

Chao flinched as 16 shoto (Short Blade) appeared in front of Setsuna. "_Shika Shishikuro_! (16 Knives Spinal Split)"

Putting up a handseal, Setsuna rushed the knives around Chao and spun them around.

_"An Artifact!"_ Chao thought out as the knives embedded themselves onto the ground before being covered in lightning.

"_Inatsuburi no Katama_! (Cage of Entwined Lightning)"

Setsuna sighed as she watched the lightning sparkle. _"Did I catch her? I had to get a little rough, so..."_

"Oh! She got her! First time seeing that too!" Chamo yelled as Negi looked confused, taking out his Cassiopea as it let out a small sound. Kaede then flinched as Chao suddenly appeared in front of Setsuna, shocking the Hanyou.

"Ya!"

Gently pushing her, Chao pushed Setsuna to the ground as the lightning show ended.

_"Wh-what? N-no way... To break a containment field in an instant without uttering anything or doing any signs of movement... That's impossible!"_

Negi meanwhile, looked confusingly at his Tim Machine. _"Just now, the Cassiopea..."_

_"Something is..."_

"Setsuna-dono! I'll lend a hand!" Kaede shout out as Setsuna looked at her. "I want to make certain of this contraption myself as well..." Kaede said with a smile. Setsuna nodded as the two jumped and suddenly swiped something around Chao. The two continued to swipe as Chao looked at the two. _"Oh, this is..."_

Suddenly, the two tapped Chao's shoulder before-...

Setsuna and Kaede suddenly blinked in shocked as Chao suddenly appeared in front of them, holding a rubber band and a ribbon. Gesturing to the two objects, the "alien" asked, "Do you mind if I keep these as a farewell gift?"

Kaede and Setsuna looked at the girl in shock.

_"Even with me and Kaede-san blocking her from every single angle, she still slipped by so easily! As I thought, this is..."_

_"Some kind of technique... or... A deception, there's no doubt about it, de gozaruna..."_ Kaede finished Setsuna's thoughts.

"_That...! That wasn't Shundou nor a Ground Contractor! A completely instantaneous movement...There's no doubt about it, this is definitely...! In that case, wh-what should I do! Setsuna-san and Kaede-san can't defeat her with that!"_ Negi thought out with a shocked look.

"Hmmu... It's about time we stopped playing around, ne... That was just the anxiety material I needed to make me alert. Perhaps I should have the two of you sleep as well?" Chao thought aloud. "After all, you can't really catch me, right, ne?"

"Maybe they can't..." A voice suddenly rang behind Chao as her alert suddenly rose. "But I can..." Naruko stated, suddenly appearing behind Chao in a yellow flash, holding a tri-pronged Kunai. Chao turned around just as Naruko jabbed a Wind-assisted punch at her.

"_Fuuton: Kufuuken_!" Naruko yelled as she punched empty air in super speed, the draft suddenly coming down at Chao and knocking her off her feet.

"N-naruko-san!"

"Naruko-dono!"

* * *

*BZZT*

(Shinobi Ninpocho Explainer)

Fuuton: Kufuuken – Wind Style: Empty Wind Fist

Classification: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu

Chakra Nature: Fuuton (Wind Style)

Rank: C-Rank

Description: Channeling Chakra into their arms, the user gathers wind and uses it to push his arm and multiply the speed of his fist by 10-fold. The draft of the speeding fist then pushes forward to push the opponent back. May be used for close-ranged attack or mid-ranged attack.

Sealed Needed: None

*BZZT*

* * *

Naruko landed as Chao jumped back onto her feet. "Oh, Naruko-san? Why, isn't this a surprise, ne..." Chao said amusingly. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"How... HOW CAN THAT BE CALLED 'ASLEEP'!" Naruko yelled with tears in her eyes, making the others flinched. "You tried to TRAP me inside some kind of Space-Time technique! Of course, being a little known to the side of those kind of techniques, escaping wasn't very difficult, but... What were you thinking!"

Chao blinked. "Oh? You're the same Naruko-san from _that_ time, eh?" Chao smiled. "Now how did you get out?"

Naruko grinned. "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out!" She declared, jumping and attempting to kick Chao as the girl dodged, raising a fist to punch. Naruko tilted her head to let the punch slide and grabbed Chao's arm. She then jumped and attempted to lock Chao's arms, but the "alien" leaped to go with Naruko's momentum and the two rolled across the roof before Chao kicked Naruko off. Naruko grunted as she slid towards Kaede and the others.

Gazing at Kaede, Naruko grinned at the silent "ninja" talk the two had before Kaede announced, "Umu! Looks like we're no match for you, de gozaruna!"

"Eh!"

"HAH! H-hey, hold on, what are you-!" Naruko didn't get the chance to finish before Kaede grabbed onto the blonde and jumped off, Setsuna following.

"Let us retreat, de gozaruyo!"

"Negi-sensei!"

"H-hai!"

As the four jumped off, Chao smiled softly. "Fufufu, now where do you think you're going?"

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"She's coming after us!" Setsuna yelled out as Naruko struggled against Kaede's grip.

"Let me go, Kaede-san! I'll hold her back! Just let me go!"

"No can do, de gozaru..."

"Kaede-san, where are we going!"

"The third abandoned school building, de gozaru." Kaede answered as she jumped off another building.

"What! I-is that ok? Aren't we supposed to capture Chao-san first before..." Setsuna wondered as Kaede smiled. "We cannot capture her, hence we have no choice. It'll be alright, de gozaru..."

The three jumped onto the building suggested as Naruko fell to the ground. Getting up, she sensed a number of presence behind the walls before smiling, knowing who the presence were as Negi complained to Kaede.

_"Oho...? So that's how it is... eh?"_

Turning around, Naruko witnessed Chao jumping in, also calling for reinforcements. She raised a brow at the two who jumped in.

_"Chachamaru-san and Mana-san...?"_

"Hey, Negi-sensei..."

"T-tasumiya-taichou! Ch-chachamaru-san! Wh-why...?"

Mana smirked. "Kaede... Setsuna... Naruko... I've always wanted to fight the three of you..."

There was a moment of silence as Negi gathered up his courage to speak.

"W-wait... P-please stop this! Classmates aren't supposed to be attacking each other! That's not good!"

Hurrying in front of Setsuna and Naruko, Negi held a hand onto himself. "I... I'll become Chao-san's ally! J-just stop fighting, please!"

"N-negi-sensei!"

"Negi, you brat, what are you-...!"

"Fufufu... Negi-bouzu is a nice person... But... I can't stop now..."

"Ch-chao-san...!"

"Negi-bouzu..." Kaede called out. "Don't' worry, we still have our trump card on our side..." She said, pulling a string, confusing Negi.

"Eh?"

The string, which was connecting to the walls, pulled it down, showing off a bright light. Everyone covered their eyes as Chao grinned.

"Fu..." _"Even with the Mage Teachers, other than Takahata-sensei and the Principal, they aren't much of a serious thre-..."_

*PON*

*PON*

The sound of Party Poppers rang as Chao, Naruko and Negi gazed confusingly at the whole 3-A Class gathered around them.

"Heh...? Heh?"

"I'm... kinda lost too..." Naruko admitted as the class started surrounding Chao. _"So that's what Kaede-san meant by 'Surprise for Chao Lingshen'..."_

"Let's party like mad until tomorrow morning!" Everyone yelled out as Naruko and Chisame sweat-dropped.

"YAAAAAAY!"

_"Everyone's gonna faint later one..."_ Naruko thought with a worried look.

"No, seriously, somebody's gonna die if they don't sleep soon..."

Naruko thought for a bit before shrugging. "Eh, what the heck, I'm gonna join too! Boss' problem if he gets a headache!" She yelled before rushing to join the party as Chisame shocked. _"'Boss'...?"_

As it appeared, it was Ayaka's idea to put on the party, and with a few adjustments, she, with Fumika and Fuuka, managed to bring most of the 3-A Class together to make a "Good Bye" party for Chao. Sooner or later, the class began giving out "Good bye" gifts for Chao to bring back to her homeland. Although everyone sweat-dropped, and Chao, along with Chisame and Naruko and a few others, paled at the sight of Ayaka's "Farewell" gift.

Suddenly, a challenge was sought as Haruna, Yuuna and Misora made it the class' goal to make Chao, who seemed to have a calm nature and never cried before, cry for the "first" time.

"Geh!"

"Oh wow..." Naruko let out as everyone started tickling Chao using her own machines.

"Ah..."

"The Chao-san who we fought so hard against is being played by everyone..." Setsuna sweat-dropped.

After the last gift was given, the class started partying until it was time for Chao's speech. Suddenly, the World Tree glowed in a brilliant light as everyone gasped in surprise and awe.

"Wow, it's glowing brighter than before!" Ako yelled out as everyone stared at the tree.

"Cool, it's like snow...!"

"Are these luminous moths...?"

"Wow, to see something of Mother Nature that happens only once every 22 years... We're so lucky!"

"Definitely something worth a speech for..."

Chao smiled. "Fuu... how should I start...? Well, to be honest, when I first came to this school, I can't say I was all impressed since the class was full of airheaded bakachins..."

"What did you say!" Fuuka yelled

"Well, we are bakas..." Makie admitted as Chisame smiled unnervingly. _"She's right though..."_

"But these two years have been more fun than I expected ne..." Chao continued. "And for you guys to hold a party for me, I'm touched, yo..." She smiled. "Thank you everyone! Although I'll be leaving the school now, I hope that everyone'll be able to graduate in high spirits!"

"YEAH!"

"Leave it to us, Chaochi!"

As the party started again, the discuss about Chao's mentioning about not being able to meet again is once again discussed.

"Hm?"

That caught Negi and Setsuna's attention as Naruko snuffed in the Ramens.

The genius girl smiled. "So... you want to know about my homeland? No, but... for me, it's an important... hmm... Now how should I say this spoiler, ne...?"

"Ehh! What's with that! Tell us!"

"Isn't Chao's homeland, China?"

"You look totally Chinese!"

"Nope. It's a place much, much, muuuuuuch farther away, ne!"

"EHHH? What do you mean? Tell us!"

Chao let out a mysterious smile. "You guys really wanna know?"

"YES!"

"Tell us!"

"I see..." Chao sighed. "Well, I guess I'll make an exception for you guys, ne..."

"Oh!"

"The truth is... I'm..."

Chao left off a cliffhanger as everyone leaned in closer to learn the truth. Setsuna and Negi stayed silent, wondering if what they'll hear will be the truth.

"In truth... I'm... actually a Martian who came from Mars, ne!" Chao said with a deadpanned expression, holding a cardboard with a picture of an imaginary Martian.

Fuuka, Yuuna and Setsuna grabbed a Harisen and performed a tsukkomi on Chao as Ako playfully slapped the self-proclaimed martian. Negi and Naruko face-faulted as everyone else either sweat-dropped or fell to the ground comically.

"UWOOOOOH!"

"YOU'RE STILL ONTO THAT!"

"I'm telling the truth, yo-...!"

"LIAR!"

"What kind of boke is that!"

(Note: A pun is found as a "Tsukkomi" ("Butt in") would usually slap a "Boke" ("A fool") for their foolishness. Tsukkomi's would also "butt in" as they slap their respected Boke and correct them. These two are usually the comedies of a show or play. Equivalent to the "Funny Man" (Boke) and the "Straight Man" (Tsukkomi)...)

"You? A Martian! Don't joke around!"

"Ah, Setsuna-san, did you just perform a Tsukkomi?" Ako asked as Setsuna shocked. "Ah! N-no, uh, um... W-well..."

Chao giggled as the rest of th class stopped bombarding her. "No no, Martians never lie. 100 years into the future, Mars will become a place that is possible to live on." Chao said as everyone took notice of this. "I came from the future... as a descendent of Negi-bouzu, ne..."

Negi widened his eyes as everyone stared at the genius girls with wide eyes and stupefied faces.

"Pfft..."

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Th-that's a good one, Chaorin!"

"British and Chinese really are different!"

"Isn't that like a famous Nekomimi robot?" (Note: Referring to Doraemon)

"What the heck was thaaat?"

"Speaking of which, Sewashi-kun?" (Referring to Nobita's Grandson's Grandson and Doraemon's owner)

"No no, Time Traveler don't lie, you know..."

"Ahahahaha!"

"As expected, even the quality of a genius' boke is different!"

"Nice... Let's charge full speed ahead until morning!"

"Ch-chao-san! E-even if it's a joke, to refer yourself as Negi-sensei's child is... is...!"

"Ch-child!"

"Ahh! Iincho's nose-bleeding!"

"WHY?"

* * *

(Later...)

As everyone slept, Negi pulled up a blanket on top of Ayaka as she mumbled about. Naruko jumped over the twins as she walked up to Negi.

"Looks like even the famous hard chargers of 3-A are sunk from continuous all-nighter parties, ne...?"

"Hai, I'll move them indoors later on..." Negi said, jumping onto the same platform as Chao.

"Fu... It's tough being a Sensei, ne..."

Negi looked down. "Chao-san... that thing you said earlier..."

"When you say crazy things, people tend to not believe you, ne!" Chao said heartily. Gazing at Negi, she continued, "I came from the future to change 'the future for you people', 'the past for me'... In other words, 'History'... That's my objective, ne..."

"Eh...?" Negi looked up. "H-history, you say, Chao-san?"

"If we use the World Tree's power, such long-spanned Time Jumps become possible, ne..." Chao answered. She frowned. "If you had such powers... what would you do, Negi-sensei?" She looked at him. "10 years ago when you father mysteriously disappeared... 6 years ago when your village was destroyed... Have you ever thought about changing such unforgiving pasts?"

Negi went silent.

"I won't make a move until noon today... We'll meet again, Negi-bouzu..."

With that, she disappeared as Negi rushed up. "W-wait, Chao-san!"

Negi frowned.

"Chao-san..."

_"Ch... change the past...?"_ He thought to himself as he looked up into the brightening sky.

* * *

Ignisha: And that concludes this chapter!

Asuna: By the way, happy birthday Ignisha...

Naruto: Yeah!

21: Happy birthday Senpai!

Ignisha: Yeah yeah... *Sobs* At least you people in Fan Fiction know my birthday... Barely anyone at school remembers mine... I have to constantly remind them about it for nearly 6 years... SIX YEARS!

Asuna: Wow...

Naruto: I'm... not sure what to say...

Ignisha: ANYWAY! Next chapter is gonna be interesting! Why? 'Cause Naruto's gonna get his own Pactio cards!

Chamo: Oh yeah! I'll get the seals ready! *Leaves*

Naruto: H-hey, wait! *Runs after Chamo*

Asuna: You better not be making those, Chamo! *Rushes after the two*

21: Ahh... young love...

Ignisha: Makes you think, huh? Anyway, SEE YA! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!

* * *

-Updated on April 6th, 2011-

Ignisha – Now 18 Years of Age...


	23. Pactio, Pactio, MORE PACTIO!

Ignisha: Well, it's now the 23rd Chapter!

Naruto: Awesome...

Asuna: Wheee...

Ignisha: Why the sarcasm you guys?

21: Yeah, why?

Asuna: Nothing...

Naruto: Just go to reviews...

Ignisha: *Shrugs* REVIEWS!

~**Penc0405**: Err... I'm not sure... Maybe...? And what do you mean by "... a year short to your death..."! You saying I'm old!

Naruto: I don't get it...

Asuna: I'm glad you're an idiot, or I'd be in huge trouble...

Naruto: HEY!

21: LOL

~**EXpERieNCed**: Remember back in chapter 19? Yeah, I thought so.

21: Meesa confused...

~**SadDemonMax**: Yeaahh... Fuuuh... so you're a year older than me... eh?

Naruto: I guess so Gaara...

~**Bakapervert**: Tell your brother, "Happy Late Birthday" for me then, lol

~**Path-of-Otaku**: Umm... no... If they were, they'll be suffocating...

Naruto: Not sure if I can kiss that long...

Asuna: Same here...

~**Deathsilver**: Nonsense! Put up whatever you wanna say! See if I care!

21: Stalker...? OwO

~**Sunwraith**: Yep...~

~**OBSERVER01**: Thanks!

~**A Red Penguin**: Thanks, I guess...

~**MusicNinja1010**: Yes, it was beautiful. Thanks for the compliment, and no, I don't see you as a creep or anything.

Ignisha: And thank you, to those who Birthday reviewed me! It really means a lot!

21: And now, Nagi-sama will be doing the disclaimer!

Nagi: YO! Ignisha doesn't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima! in ANY way! If he did, I would still be around to take care of Negi!

Ignisha: YOU BET'CHA, YOU DAMN CHILD-DESERTING BASTARD!

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A

* * *

Episode 23: Pactio, Pactio, MORE PACTIO!

* * *

(Area: Evangeline's Resort)

Eva-chan's pissed.

Why?

Well, while she was taking a break from all the insanity in the outside world where everyone was cheering and yelling at the Festival, that stupid Blonde shinobi had to come into her villa with a moping Kagurazaka as the two went their separate ways and sulk on their own. I mean, she's Evangeline McDowell for Pete's sake! She should be demanding why they're here! But instead, they just stalked their way in and started sulking on something she had no information on! Worst of all, that Konoe girl came into her, Kitty's, resort to try and cheer Kagurazaka up, but nothing worked! And so, Kitty-chan's pissed! *Insert heart*

"WILL YOU QUIT IT WITH THE NICKNAMES!"

Make that super pissed~! *Insert two hearts*

Eva stalked angrily across the sand, ignoring the sulking form of one floating Naruto, who was floating with his back against the water, moaning some random things about kissing and love and unknown memories, she doesn't know! Nor does she care!

Eva continued to stalk until she was directly in front of the outdoor house Kagurazaka was staying in. Gritting her teeth, she ran in and kicked the girl square in the face, shocking Konoka greatly.

"GET THE HELL UP AND PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER ALREADY, KAGURAZAKA~!"

"GYAAAH~!" Asuna yelled as she slid and skidded across the sand.

"Just look at you! Completely miserable after one simple rejection! How pathetic! Barging into other people's villas and idling around while doing nothing but sulking, this place is NOT your club room!" Eva yelled in anger as Asuna came to a stop, knocking a bucket off the sand and onto Naruto, who yelled in pain before splashing into the water.

"And you STILL call yourself that stuck-up woman who lectured and preached me about happiness and such! How ridiculous!"

"Mah mah, Eva-chan, a rejection is a big thing for a maiden..." Konoka said.

Eva scoffed. "Puh, idling around for 4 days is enough... Besides, I don't see what you see in that blockhead..."

"What was that! I won't let you say bad things about Takahata-sensei!" Asuna yelled back.

"Hoh, looking quite energetic aren't we, Kagurazaka? Baka, come on, we have guests..." Evangeline said as Naruto splashed up onto the water, spewing water out of his mouth.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"Wa...!"

"Wa!"

"WA!"

"Wha-wha-whwha-whwha... wha-wha-wha... WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" Haruna yelled in surprise. "This place is AWESOME!"

"It's incredible, de gozaru..." Kaede commented as Naruko, Yue, Nodoka and Setsuna lead the group across the huge bridge.

"Which fantasy place is this! An unbelievable dimension!"

"It's so hot! It's like SUMMER!"

"_I knew it... I never should have come here..."_ Chisame thought as Negi took notice of her hesitation. "Chisame-san?"

"N-nothing, I'm going home... I still wish to lead a normal life, so this abnormal view of life is a little..."

"Ah, but once you enter, you can't leave for 24 hours..."

"EH! Th-then what about the Festival!"

"Well, 24 hours here is one hour out there, so..."

Suddenly, an arm grabbed onto Chisame. "Come on Chisame-chan! Get changed into a swimsuit and jump in!" Haruna yelled, forcing the girl into her swimsuit and jumping into the pool with the others.

"AH, B-baka! S-sto-...!"

"Yyyyyyaaay!"

*SPLOOSH*

"WH-what do you think you're doing! You could've drowned me, you know!" Two people yelled.

Chisame stopped before screaming as Naruto glared at Haruna. "Ah, it's the blonde Adonis!" Haruna yelled in fright as Naruto yelled, "WHAT THE HELL'S UP WITH THAT, TEBAYO! I don't even know what the word means!"

"You're pretty hyper huh, Haruna, even though you rarely slept..."

"Nahahaha, never expected to get into the feeling of summer villa during the Festival!"

"Waaait a minute!" Asuna yelled, running towards Negi. "Kora, Negi! What's up with Paru and Chisame-san being in here! Why did they even come here?"

"Ah, Asuna-san..." Negi said sheepishly. "W-well, magic was discovered by the two of them..."

"WHA!" Asuna grabbed onto Negi. "That's bad! Whatever happened to that talk about ermines! Y-you're already turning into one, aren't you! You're already 70% ermine!"

"WAAHH! I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize to me! That's your problem!"

Asuna sighed. "Well, nothing can be done about Paru, but... I'm kinda surprised to see Chisame-san here... Speaking of which, when was Chisame-san ever with everyone...?"

"Ah, well... various things happened..."

"Heeey! Asuna, I heard you got dumped!"

"SHUT UP!" Asuna yelled as Naruto dunked Haruna's head under the water. As the two fought, Negi blinked.

"Ah, Asuna-san... Speaking of which... A-are you alright...?"

"Ah, w-well... y-yeah, kind of..." Asuna said sheepishly, before remembering the kiss with Naruto and blushed.

"Hah, the girl burst into someone else's villa and used it to mope about for 4 days, doing nothing but sulk except to eat and drink, you know. If you still haven't got enough, let me give you an eternal one, then..." Evangeline offered.

"Well, sorry!" Asuna retorted. "I'm good though!"

"Ah, Shishou, Konoka-san..."

Asuna sighed. "By the way, why are you guys here anyway? You here to sleep?"

"Um... W-well, about that... um... I thought we could come here to converse our strategy about Chao-san..."

"Heh?"

* * *

(Later...)

"EEEEHHH?"

"ALIENS, DATTEBAYOKA? SERIOUSLY?"

"DESCENDANT?"

Negi's eyes started to tear up as Asuna pulled his cheeks apart and Naruto rubbing his fist against his skull.

"Te... You trying to make a fool out of me, you brat!"

"Nnnngh, this kid... Trying to make fun out of me?"

"Aimu rot hryin hu bake fan obu yu shuu~~... (I'm not trying to make fun of you two..." Negi wobbled out.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but it all came from the person herself..." Setsuna reassure the two and Naruto took a thinking pose.

"So... if Chao-san's mines and Negi' descendant, then does that mean that one of our descendants or kids will marry, ttebayo...?" Naruto thought out loud, making the girls blush crimson at the thought.

"Baka onii-chan..." Naruko said, whacking her brother's head.

"W-wait a second yo... The talk is too complicated, I'm getting confused ne. Can you clean it up a little aruka?" Ku Fei asked as Asuna nodded.

"Y-you're right, it's getting kinda complicated..." She said as arrows of the Baka Ranger's titles pointed at their designated wielders, with an extra one saying "Possible Baka White" towards Naruto and Naruko.

"Um... well, Chao-san came 100 years from the future..." Setsuna started.

"And on top of that, she's Negi's descendant?" Konoka continued, her eyes sparkling at the new news.

"Her main objective is to change history through the use of a Time Machine. In order to achieve that, she's trying to expose Magic to the world..." Negi continued.

"And on the third day of the school Festival, she will be carrying out her plans, de gozaru..." Kaede added as Naruto, Asuna and Ku Fei all stared at the imaginary picture of Chao with Martians and her Family Tree showing up with 3 generations of Negi's family. It also showed "Year A.D. 21XX".

There was a short pause before...

"Nnnngh... This kid's... still trying to make fun of me?" Asuna asked again, stretching the boy's cheeks. Naruto, also irritated, knuckled Negi's head from both sides as he growled. "Umuuu... Trying to make fun of me just 'cause I'm stupid...!"

"Ai shed aimu rot bakin fan obu yu shuu~~~! (I said I'm not making fun of you two)" Negi wailed as Chamo sweat-dropped.

"What a load of nonsense..." Chisame thought out as Yue nodded. "It does sound like a ridiculous joke from a junky joke store..."

"Mmmaybe it's a good idea to consider them lies then...?" Setsuna offered as Asuna furrowed her brows.

"I guess so... It sounds just like little gossips you'll hear from Paru, after all..."

_"Speaking of which, Martians? Time Traveling? It's all overlapping and that descendant thing is making it more overlapped! Even if it's abnormal stuff, stick to one topic, will'ya!"_

"Heeeeey, I heard my name!" Haruna shouted as she rushed in. "Negi-kun, I heard all about it! Martians! Time Traveler trying to change history! Sweet! To hear something like that in a normal life is UNBELIEVABLE! Onee-san's getting a surge of creative motivation!" Haruna yelled. "Mahora's number one brain, the school's super genius... However, her true identity is... A mysterious invader from the future who's trying to alter OUR history! Ahh, our classmate is actually such an evil mastermind, what a tragedy...! In other words, a Time Criminal! Where's the Time Patrol!" She clenched her fist. "Well, I guess we'll just have to defeat her!"

"I think her imagination is running off to a different direction, tebane..." Naruko commented.

"We're going to defeat her, aruka!" Ku Fei yelled in surprised. "Even though she's a classmate!" Konoka added.

"That's what makes it even better!" Haruna answered.

_"No it doesn't, you idiot! Just back off!"_ Chisame yelled in her mind.

"That's right! We're the only ones who can stop Chaorin's ambiti-... MOGA!" haruna stopped as her cheeks were stretched by Asuna. "Alright alright, things get confusing when you talk, so shut up!"

"But... to me, it doesn't seem like Chao-san was lying back then... Even so, if it was a lie..." Negi took out his Cassiopeia. "This Time Machine I borrowed from Chao-san... It's the real thing..."

"Huh..."

"Hmm..."

"Tashikani... (That's true...)" Yue thought out loud.

"Seems like we're gonna have to rethink our plans more carefully..."

"Ah, th-then I'll go get some refreshments..." Nodoka offered as Konoka went with her. "Me too!"

"I'll have a cup of wine if you don't mind..." Eva ordered as Naruko retorted, "No drinking in the middle of the day, Eva-san!"

* * *

(Later...)

"Ready Yue?"

"H-hai..."

Both Yue and Haruna then took out their Pactio and announced, "Adeat!"

In a flash of light, Haruna gained a painting apron with a drawing pad, which had a flask of ink connected to it. In her hand was a feather pen while on her head was a painter's hat with a feather on it. Yue, on the other hand, gained a Mage's robe and hat, completed with a floating book and a broom.

"Ooh! Awesome!"

"Waa..."

"Ohohoho, nice! Niiiice!" Chamo yelled as Chisame shocked. _"I-is that ermine talking! Ah, n-no, after all, what am I... Ugh, enough of the Tsukkomi already..."_

"Wait... Since when did you guys gained a Provisional Contract!" Asuna yelled out loud as Haruna jabbed a thumb upwards. "Just now! It was delicious!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Yue yelled out.

"Well, we'll just figure out what the power is later. It's always great to have more fire power, after all..." Chamo said as Haruna jabbed a fist up. "Leave it to us!"

Suddenly, Asuna thought of something and grabbed Chamo. "Oi, Chamo, make one of those Pactio circles, will'ya?"

"Eh? What for, Ane-san?"

He almost pissed his fur seeing the scary looking face on Asuna. "Just do it! Be glad I'm asking for something!"

"A-alright, Ane-san! You want a Pactio Crop? You got one!" Chamo announced, creating a circle on the spot. "But, who're you gonna use it on?"

Asuna blushed before walking up to Naruto. "Hey Naruto, remember that question you asked a few days ago?"

Naruto blinked. "Huh? What quest-... oh..."

_"H-hey... I-if I asked you to make a Pactio with me..." Naruto asked, pointing his two index fingers together, trailing off._

"Yeah, I remember, but what does that have to do with-..."

Asuna shut him up by dragging him onto the circle. Everyone watched in interest as Asuna suddenly grabbed Naruto's head and pulled him in, kissing him. Everyone watched in shock and awe as the circle glowed, before suddenly, splitting in two.

"Wh-what is this!" Chamo yelled.

"Huh?"

"I've never seen something like this before..." Eva announced as the spell ended, resulting the two circles to go back to one circle again. As Asuna broke the kiss, Naruto was staring at her with shock. "Wh... wh-wha-wha... whwhwhwh-wha-wha-whwh... wha..."

"Th-that's my answer, alright...?" Asuna said with a blush as Konoka had a brilliant idea. "Hey, Set-chan, why don't you make a Pactio with Naruto-kun?"

"H-hai! O-ojou-sama, wh-what are you-...!"

"Aww, don't be silly, I know you like Naruto-kun! Come on!"

"Eh? W-wait, Ojou-sa-..."

"Hai!" Konoka yelled, pushing Setsuna towards Naruto, knocking Asuna back for a bit. The two lips kissed as the same two-circled Pactio seal showed up, creating TWO more Pactio cards. Chamo grabbed the four cards in shock.

"Th-this can't be happening! Two cards at once! That has never happened in the history of Pactio making!" Chamo yelled in shock as Naruto fell to the ground, his soul hanging by a really small thread, much to Asuna and Setsuna's shock, plus a few others.

Eva smirked. "Congratulations, you two..."

"Alright! Go Asuna! Jumping right back after a failed confession, huh!"

"Sh-shut up, Paru! Naruto's not my rebound!"

"Naruto-kun, please snap out of it!"

"Ahahahaha... Ramen... all around me... ahahaha..."

"Onii-chan lost it..." Naruko declared as she poked her older brother with a stick. Yue chose this time to speak up, having shaken out of her stupor. "Ah, but... Even if we assume that what Chao-san said is true, there are still two questionable points... Such as, one: how does 'exposing Magic' and 'changing History' connect? And two: why did Chao-san come all the way here form the future to do something like this in the first place?"

Negi frowned a bit, taking a small thinking pose. "H-hai... I suppose those are really good questions... I... But, I'm not sure what Chao-san's doing is a bad thing..."

"What are you talking about! Chao-san abducted and confined Takahata-sensei, remember! That's already proof that she's a bad person!" Asuna retorted. Negi blinked. "Th-that's true, b-but..."

"Yeah, whether she's bad or not, there's still the fact that Chao's gonna do something on the third day..." Chamo commented.

"Anyway, no matter what Chao-san's objective is, if she tried anything to Takahata-sensei or Negi again, I'll stop her with my sword!" Asuna declared, holding out her Harisen. A caption appearing around her, saying:

*Name: Kagurazaka Asuna

*Class: Anti-Demon Swordswoman

*Artifact: Hamanotsurugi (Ensis Exorcizans ) (Sword of Exorcism)

*Ability: Kanka, Swords skills from Setsuna, Magic Cancel ability (?)

"Asuna-san..." Negi muttered out. Another caption came around him:

*Name: Negi Springfield

*Class: Magic Duelist

*Ability: Western Magic, Chinese Kenpo (Hakkyokuken, Hakkeshou)

Haruna stifled a giggle. "'Or to Negi', huh...? Never thought you worked that fast..."

"Wha! What! What's so weird about that?" Asuna retorted, a blush evident on her face as Nodoka blushed.

"Demona, Ane-san, you say 'sword', but that's definitely a Harisen you got there... So you can't take it out willingly?" Chamo asked as Asuna gazed at her artifact. "E-eh? It usually comes out when I'm well though..."

"Well, we won't get our answers now, anyway, we just have to prepare ourselves and respond to everything Chao throws at us." Chamo said, turning to Negi. "Thankfully, everyone's here to help out..."

"B-but, I still don't think we should put the students into danger..." Negi tried to protest.

"It's alright Negi-kun!" Konoka reassured him, her Pactio already out in robes and fans. "If you get hurt, I'll heal you all!" She said happily, her captions saying.

*Name: Konoe Konoka

*Class: Mage-in-Training

*Artifact: Kochi no Hiougi (Flabellum Euri) (Fan of the Eastern Wind), Hae no Suehiro (Flabellum Australe) (Fan of the Southern Wind)

*Ability: Western Magic (Basic Healing type)

Setsuna nodded with her mistress. "Hai, and I'll protect Ojou-sama with my life." She declared, her caption showing:

*Name: Sakurazaki Setsuna

*Class: Swordswoman

*Artifact: Sica Shishikushiro (Dagger Sixteen Pierces)

*Ability: Shinmei-Ryuu skills and tactics

"But I can't heal you if your head gets crushed like a watermelon, ok?" Konoka said happily. "O-ojou-sama!" Setsuna yelled as Negi sweat-dropped. "H-haah..."

"Konoka-nee-san, that's too grim! Too grim!" Chamo retorted. "But even Chao has a robotic army, y'know! No matter how many fire power we have, it's not enough! On top of that, she has Chachamaru... and even Tatsumiya-taichou on her side!" Chamo thought out grimly.

"Who's being grim now?" Naruko asked as Kaede walked up. "Leave that to use, de gozaruyo..."

"Ah!"

"Ku Fei-san, a-are you ok?" Negi asked, gesturing to Ku Fei's injured arm. The Chinese nodded. "Nnh! If Chao's doing bad things, then as her friend, I must stop her, aru!" She declared, clenching her fist.

*Name: Ku Fei

*Class: Duelist

*Ability: Chinese Kenpo (Keiiken, Hakkeshou)

*Name: Nagase Kaede

*Class: Ninja (Chuunin Level)

*Ability: Kouga Ninpo, Kaede Ninpo

_"Ku Fei-san..."_ Negi thought. "That's a huge shuriken..." He commented as Konoka shocked. "Wh-where'd she get that from?"

"It's comforting to have Kaede-nee-san and Ku-sensei's help..." Chamo thought out, developing a thinking pose. "Hmm, and our frontline's pretty well put as well... but since Aniki has switched over to the frontline, I guess our rear guard has become weak instead..." He said. Turning to the Library Trio, Chamo said, "Hmm, maybe not, since we still have Nodoka-jou-chan plus two people who just got their Provisionary Contracts..."

"H-hai, if there's anything we can do..."

"Warikedo (sorry but), since we have 20 hours left, can we have you guys practicing your new Artifacts?" Chamo asked.

"Ok!" Haruna declared.

*Name: Saotome Haruna

*Class: Summon Artist

*Artifact: Rakugaki Teikoku (Imperium Graphices) (Painting Empire)

*Ability: Love aroma detection, Rumors expert

"H-hai!" Nodoka said, taking out her Diary.

*Name: Miyazaki Nodoka

*Class: Mind Reader

*Artifact: Ido no Enikki (Diarium Ejus) (Her Diary)

*Ability: Faint...

"Understood!" Yue nodded.

*Name: Ayase Yue

*Class: Mage-in-Training

*Artifact: Sekai Zue (Orbis Sensualium Pictus) (The Visible World in Pictures)

*Ability: Western Magic (Basic), High-Speed thinking (sometimes pointlessly)

"Hmm... there's still something missing..." Chamo said, patting his chin. "Ah, that's right! Chao might even hack us through the internet!" He pointed at Chisame, who shocked. "Won't Chiucchi make a Provisional Contract as well?" He asked. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? I'm Chamo!"

"HELL NO!" Chisame yelled out. "And don't talk to me, you small animal!"

"Why not, Chisame-chan!" Haruna asked. "Aren't we friends!"

"SINCE WHEN HAVE WE BECOME FRIENDS, IDIOT?" Chisame yelled. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"Hmm... Oh yeah, Naruto-sama, since you're here; why don't you help us out as well?" Chamo asked. Naruto grinned. "Leave it to me!" He declared before Naruko whacked him. "Err, I mean us! If worst come to worst, we'll take care of it!" He declared after.

*Name: Uzumaki Naruto

*Class: Ninja (Jounin-Kage Level (estimated)), Sennin (Sage)

*Artifact: Unknown

*Ability: Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone), Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere), Senjutsu (Sage Art), Deception

*Name: Uzumaki Naruko

*Class: Ninja (Jounin-Kage Level (estimated)), Sennin (Sage)

*Ability: Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone), Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere), Senjutsu (Sage Art), Deception

"Hnn... yes, yes... but if we look at it this way, it's kinda like..." He then used his own Magic to display an image. Negi is in the front of the members with his wand and cloak, with Asuna behind him wielding her sword. Nodoka is smiling with her Diary as Setsuna is next to her holding her Nodachi. Ku Fei, Kaede and Chisame are together, acting as if jumping. Yue is on her broom behind them as Haruna is board on her drawn dragon with Konoka below them smiling. Naruto and Naruko are both also jumping, with Naruto in his Sennin clothing and Naruko in an orange Ninja clothing (orange version of Sakura's Shippuuden clothes with arm sleeves).

"Why the hell am I on it too!" Chisame asked as Chamo nodded. "Mm-hmm, for a make-shift rush job, we got a pretty good team, don't we?"

"Hah, what a load of mismatched party..." Evangeline comments. "I'm not gonna lend any hands, so don't ask, alright Bouya?" Eva told Negi as the boy nodded. "H-hai, Shishou..." Negi sighed before gaining a worried look as Eva smirked. "There there, Aniki, Chao's not the type to let her classmates lose their lives either." Chamo reassured the boy as Negi nodded. "Y-yeah..."

"But the problem lies within Chao-dono, de gozaruna. Withouw knowing her true identity, we're at a disadvantage..." Kaede said. Negi took a thinking face. "I... have no proof about Chao-san, but... I believe I can do something about her. Please leave it to me..."

"Hooh..."

"Alright! Then let's have another drink!" Haruna offered as Asuna took the offer. "Oh, that sounds nice. I'm just in the mood to drink too."

"Drink till we drop, arune!"

"No drinking!"

"Ah, that's right! We still gotta think of a group name!"

"Um... 'Negi-sensei and... His Happy Comrades'..."

"LAAAAME!"

"Umm, umm, how about 'Negi's-...'!"

"Rejected!"

"How 'bout 'Chamo Negi Gals'?"

"Are you stupid!"

"How about 'Springfield Family', de gozaru?"

"'Gang Negi' is good, aruyo!"

"Why does Negi's name have to be in it, geez! Why not 'Mahora Festival Defense Force' or something!"

"That's not cute! At the very least, 'Mahora Guardian Angels'!"

"H-how about 'Mahoras'...?"

"'Negi Museums'!"

"NO!"

"'Mahorakko Sisters'!"

"'Negi and Wakegi'!"

"'Guardian Defense Force', dattebane!"

"ARGH! You guys have poor naming senses, tebayo! Here's a better one, dattebyo!"

"They're all idiots..."

"Ahahaha..."

* * *

(Later...)

"Ohh!" Haruna explained as she tested her Artifact. "S-s-sweet! The crappy drawings I drew are coming to life!"

"Well, it seems like your Artifact summons the drawings you draw as simple golems..." Chamo explained as Nodoka clapped. "That's so cool, Paru!"

"This... this... THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE FOR ALL ARTIST ALIKE!" Haruna yelled as she continued drawing. "Try not to draw anything bad, Ne-san!" Chamo cried out. "Meaning copyrighted stuff!"

"Ch-chamo-san... Mine is a textbook for Basic Magic..." Yue trailed off her question as Chamo nodded. "Yep, looks like Yuecchi got a beginner's guide to Magic that's handed out to children alike. Aniki had the same exact copy. It might be useful for Yuecchi, y'know. Since you're studying Magic... But it probably won't add much power-up to our group, I guess." Yue nodded, looking at her book. "I suppose..."

Chamo then turned to Asuna and Setsuna. "Now, how about you two conjure up your new Pactio? Although for some reason, you still have the one's with Aniki... Oh well, the more, the merrier."

Asuna and Setsuna gazed at each other nervously. "Ahaha, ready, Setsuna-san?"

"Of course, Asuna-san."

The two breathed in, before saying, "Adeat!"

In a flash of light, Setsuna gained twin Chokuto. One was pure white but shorter than average while the other was pure black but longer than average. Setsuna gazed at the magnificent blades before gazing at the names. "Fuunagi and Fuuhon..."

"I see that Setsuna-nee-san gained two more Chokuto. Glad we got one attacking Artifact here. Though we're still not sure what it does..."

"I'll be sure to practice with it..." Setsuna said with a nervous expression.

Meanwhile, Asuna nearly fell over at the sudden weight on her hands as two gauntlets appeared. "What's up with this!" She complained as she gazed at the gauntlets. The gauntlets were twins, and were also red in color. On the hand protector was a spiral insignia, while all around the gauntlets were spiral-like patterns. The gauntlets were connected to each other by a thick black line with 9 metallic tags attached to is.

"Oh, seems like Ane-san has another power Artifact. Hmm... But the tags are unfamiliar to me; maybe we should ask Naruto-sama about them?" Chamo turned to Naruto as he said that. The boy in question waved a hand in front of his face. "Don't look at me, I suck at Fuuinjutsu..."

"Hmm..." Asuna pondered at her gauntlets as Chamo asked Naruto to take out his Artifact.

"Alright alright, don't push me..." Naruto said, taking out the one he made with Setsuna. "Adeat!"

In a flash of light, a black Chokuto appeared on his hand. The blade was also black, and on the handle was a swirl insignia. Naruto took the blade and swung it around him a few times. "Err, not to be rude or anything, but Kenjutsu's not really my thing..." Naruto said dumbly as Setsuna and the others face-faulted.

"But... I guess I can make this work..." Naruto said as he stabbed the sword onto the ground, taking the one he made with Asuna out, shouting, "Adeat!"

After the light was gone, Naruto gazed confusingly at the new blade in his hand. The sword was shaped similarly to a basic skeleton key, colored in silver while the handle was gold in color. The "teeth" of the blade was also shaped like a crown as a chain ran down the hilt of the handle, connecting to a mouse head-like keychain, also colored in silver. Everyone in present, minus Negi and Chamo, stared at the key-like blade as Naruto swung it around.

"What the hell's up with this sword? It looks like a key than a regular sword, tebayo..."

"H-h-how... How can that be possible!"

"Huh?"

Chisame pointed at the blonde. "Why do you have the Keyblade?"

Naruto blinked. "Keyblade? What the hell is that?"

"It's this legendary weapon from a video game in this time..." Yue answered as Naruto shocked at the weapon he had. "Eh! Seriously!"

"So Naruto-sama has a super powerful Artifact then? And his Numeral is 7, which makes it rarer and stronger." Chamo informed them. Naruto grinned. "Awesome..."

It was then that Eva made her appearance as she held up the ticket saying that it was a coupon for a date between her and Negi. As Negi shocked, remembering that little fact, the shock increased as Eva ripped it into shreds. "Seeing that the third day will be busy, I'll relief you from that." Was her answer.

As the Dark Evangel left, Haruna laughed hysterically. "HAHAHAHA! I... I CAN'T STOP! THIS IS TOO MUCH FUN!"

"Paru-sama, make some more stuff, some on!"

"HEY! Go to bed already, you guys! Or you'll pass out again!" Asuna cried out as a huge phoenix flew out of Haruna's Artifact.

* * *

Ignisha: End Chapter...

Naruto: *Blushing*

21: *Laughing hysterically*

Asuna: I'm serious, Naruto's not my rebound!

21: 21 thinks not!

Asuna: Why you!

Ignisha: Alright guys, enough's enough. Look, Naruto's already lost it...

Naruto: *Steam rising out of his head*

Asuna: Wah, Naruto!

Ignisha: Anyway, this is the end of chapter 23, and the next one is more intense... I think... Anyway, read on! REVIEW!


	24. Negi to the Future

Ignisha: Chapter 24!

Asuna: Wonder what's gonna happen now...

Naruto: Same here.

21: REVIEW!

~**EXpERieNCed**: I like following canon, DEAL WITH IT! And Setsuna's Pactio is kinda confusing, since I never put much detail into it...

~**Conanzai-fan**: Keep reading to find out!

~**Deathsilver**: Neither can I!

~**Sunwraith**: Maybe... And no, Naruto's not Asuna's rebound... so she claims...

Asuna: HE'S NOT!

Naruto: ?

21: That's what they all say.

~**Zehel2010**: Kk!

~**Path-of-Otaku**: Ahaha, yeah...! And if you reread the previous chapter again, you'll see Konoka pushed Setsuna into kissing Naruto, making another Pactio pair! Fist-based weapons... huh? Well, to me, he had way too many melee attacks, time to give him something new, y'know what I mean?

Naruto: Now that you think about it, you're right...

Ignisha: I always am.

~**SanDemonMax**: Ahahahahaha!

Naruto: What! I'm gonna get one more!

Asuna: Argh...

21: I wonder who?

~**Bakapervert**: No prob

~**Yukicrewger2**: Yes, yes he/she does.

~**Negima-Roxas**: We'll soon find out. Masamune? What I'm wondering is how he'll fair with Muramasa!

Naruto: No idea what those two are...

Asuna: They're... kinda like these ancient evil swords or something...

~**Dunbledork**: Yes, really.

~**OBSERVER01**: OK!

~**Daemon Shadow**: Thanks!

~**SonicFan12**: I dunno... Whenever I think of the Code of the Lifemaker Key, I think of Keyblades... weird, huh?

~**InugamiGod**: Really...?

21: Really...?

Naruto: *Blushing atomic* Sh-shut up Najase!

Asuna: *Blushing madly*

Ignisha: As much as I wanna tease you guys, next review!

~**Animeguy1101**: Eh, I already have ways of using Naruto's pactio, not sure if I'm gonna use the Drives though... the outfit... Well, usually its what they're wearing, but I suppose I can change it later on...

~**Grubke15**: Really...? Naruto calls anyone he likes or anyone he's close with "-chan". That includes Tsunade ("Tsunade-baa-_chan_") and so on. So it doesn't really matter if Naruto like Konoka or not. Although Konoka thinks Naruto's cute, she thinks that Setsuna should find love *Wiggles eye brows*

Naruto: *Blushing*

Asuna: Just get on with the chapter already!

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A: ReMiX

* * *

Episode 24: Negi to the Future

* * *

It was night time when Negi woke up. _"As I thought, I can't sleep..."_ He got up and looked at his students, smiling a bit before walking off. As he walked, he heard fighting voices coming from the pool as he walked towards it. Looking out, Negi saw Naruto and many copies of him fighting each other. _"Naruto-san?"_

He watched as one of the Naruto's ran up to another one and punched. The receiving one dodged and grabbed the arm, twisting around and throwing him. Negi flinched as the Naruto suddenly poofed into thin air. He blinked. _"Are?"_ He then remembered. _"Naruto-san is a Ninja, I forgot..."_ That's when he saw the most important factor of the fight. _"HE'S STANDING ON WATER!"_ Negi screamed in his mind as Naruto sent two clones away using a Rasenrengan.

"Yo Negi, what'cha doin', tebayo?" Naruto asked, peeking at his clones fighting while drinking a soda. Negi blinked. "Ah, I'm just watching you fight with some copies of you. But besides that! How are you standing on water?" Naruto shrugged. "Comes with being a Ninja I guess..." Negi nodded in affirmation.

There was a slight pause before...

"AH! N-Naruto-san!"

"Nope, just a clone, tebayo" Naruto said as he finished his drink, poofing out. Negi looked at the fight to see the Naruto's stopped fighting and all poofing away, leaving one standing, panting. "Yo Negi!"

"Naruto-san, that was so cool! How did you do all those clone thingie and walking on water!"

"I told you didn't I? Comes with being a Ninja." Naruto answered as he walked off the pool. He then poked Negi on the forehead. "Te, what did I say about calling me with the –san suffix, tebayo?" Negi flailed his arms at his mistake. "Awawa, th-then, Naruto-nii-san?" Naruto thought for a bit. He shrugged. "Sure, why not, you're not the only one who calls me that anyway, tebayo..."

Negi smiled brightly before gainin a thoughtful look. "Demo, what were you doing this late at night, Naruto-nii-san?" Naruto blinked, taking out his two Pactio cards. "Practicing." Negi frowned a bit. "But I didn't see them..."

"That's cause I already finished and I was training with my clones after that." Naruto answered as Negi nodded. "Well? What about you, Negi?"

"Ah, well, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to walk around for a bit..."

Naruto nodded, taking the answer. "Alright, well, I'm off to sleep... Don't stay up too long alright?" Naruto yawned, walking off.

"Hai!"

After Naruto left, Negi turned to and walked the opposite direction, intent on looking for his Master.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Naruto...)

Naruto yawned again when he reached his "bedroom". He didn't notice the girls sleeping when he slipped onto his "bed", snuggling towards the warm feeling next to him. Reaching over, he hugged the figure and brought the two closer to each other. The figure slowly raised her arms and brought it over Naruto's shoulder and neck, bringing her head closer to his head.

In the next morning, Naruto will find himself on the floor with a hand-shaped bruise on his cheek.

* * *

(Next day)

"Alright, did everyone get a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah! I slept like a baby!"

Naruto yawned as he rubbed his cheek. Setsuna, taking notice of this, asked, "Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Naruto shrugged. "I dunno. I woke up on the floor with this bruise on my cheek. Wonder who slapped me..." Naruto wondered as Asuna looked away in guilt.

"H-hey, Negi, are you ok? You weren't around in the morning..."

"Ah, h-hai!" Negi answered Asuna as he slapped himself awake. "Everyone, please listen to me!"

Everyone turned their attention towards Negi. Negi closed his eyes. "Chao-san is planning to carry out a terrible plan on the third and final day of the School Festival. In other words, today. Her objective is –Expose the existence of 'Magic' to the entire world-. Although we do not know the details of the plan, if that is her real objective, it will create chaos... or at the very least, a huge disruption within the world. Of course, it is obvious that it will also cause problems for many people."

"Well, it is 'Magic' after all..." Haruna pointed out. "I wonder what happens when Magic gets exposed... will everyone become a Mage...?" Konoka wondered as Chisame sweat-dropped. _"I don't even wanna think about that..."_

"Truth is... Even I don't know if Chao-san's true objection is good or bad..." Negi said, gazing at his Cassiopea. "What! You're still going on about that! It's obvious it's bad, isn't it!" Asuna yelled as Negi retorted, "Please let me finish first, Asuna-san!"

"But, true she confined Takahata-sensei and did other bad things... Since the repercussions of her plan will be enormous should it succeed, regardless it is good or bad, I believe that, as her teacher, I have the responsibility to stop her...!" Negi drew in a breath. "As her teacher, I will stop her! Minna, please lend me your strength!"

"Leave it to us!" Haruna declared. "Ossu! We'll be there to help, no worries, dattebayo!" Naruto said.

"After all this, you don't have to ask us again, baka Negi!" Asuna yelled.

"Um, I'm really sorry for asking everyone to help like this-..."

"You're still going on about that, tebayo!"

"Well, Chao-san is our classmate..."

"And um, since I have no idea what will happen, please take care!"

"No worries, no worries!"

"Even so, I'm around, so don't worry!"

Negi smiled.

"Alrighty, let's go!"

"_Hiscat_ (Open Door)!" Negi said, unleashing the Magic to release the group from the villa.

"Oh!"

As the light started to shine, Naruto and Negi's Cassiopea started to crackle and sparkle in lightning.

* * *

(Cottage...)

The light shown around the villa model as the group appeared. "Alright, we're out!" Asuna said.

"What do we do now, Negi?" Naruto asked as Haruna grinned. "I'll do anything!"

"Ah, but Chao-san said that she won't do anything until afternoon so... there's probably nothing for us to do until then!" Negi said in a happy tone, resulting the three to face-fault. "I believe everyone has their own thing to do today, so..."

"Then let's break up for now, neh?"

Suddenly, Naruto and Naruko fell to the ground as their face turned red and eyes turnin to swirls. "Ah! What's wrong with Naruto and Naruko-chan!"

"It's not even the time yet and they're already exhausted!"

"No choice, we'll let them rest here for the time being..." Negi ordered as they moved the siblings onto the sofa. As the group left, Naruto ruffled in his sleep. "Gotta... warn... Negi..." He muttered.

* * *

(Outside)

As Negi landed onto the lawn, he noticed many girls talking about him. "Hmm... Eeto, the special stage should be... here..." He trailed off, seeing the empty space in front of him. "Are? Did we make the wrong turn? Did they suddenly move? Ano..."

"Oi, Aniki, don't you find it kinda strange...? It's too quiet for it to be a Festival..." Chamo pointed out. "I mean, look, there's no balloons or airships or airplanes in the sky!" He noted, pointing at the sky. Not to mention, everyone's out of their costumes and cosplays!" Chamo frowned. "Aniki, is it just me, or is it almost like... as if it's Mahora's everyday scenery?"

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna were walking with Chisame trailing behind them. "Neh neh, Asuna, what do you think about it?"

"Hm? About what?"

"About Chao-san exposing Magic to the world."

"Oh, that?"

"Yeah!" Konoka pointed up. "Cause, cause, y'know, I think it would be fine that way..."

"EH! Wh-why!"

_"WHY?"_ Chisame roared in her mind.

"Datte, date, if everyone started learning Healing Magic like me, wouldn't it be profitable to the world?" Konoka asked, waving her wand. Asuna nodded dumbly. "Uh, yeah, I guess..."

Setsuna looked up. "But, Ojou-sama, rather than just looking at the positive side, we should also consider to the negative side-..."

"And wouldn't it be awesome if everyone is able to ride on brooms and carpets! And there'll be a lot of Chamo-kun and Zero-chan look-alikes!" Konoka interrupted. "Ah, no. Having a group of ero-ermines and killer-dolls is a little off the charts..." Asuna pointed out as Chisame sighed. "I don't want that!"

"Eh? Nande, Chisame-chan?" Konoka asked.

"Just thinking about all those fantasies getting jumbled into reality... it makes me shiver..." Chisame said. "But it's not fantasy! Look, look! We really can use Magic!" Konoka tried to make the girl understand, doing the simple Fire spell. "That's fantasy! No matter how you look at it, it's FANTASY!" Chisame yelled.

"Is that so... it sounds fun though... plus with where Naruto-kun came from, it's filled with Ninjas..." Konoka said sadly. "Anyway, within the reality of normal interest, Magic or any obvious unbelievable things DO NOT EXIST! And what do you mean by 'Filled with Ninjas'!"

"Ehh? You don't know? Naruto-kun's actually a Ninja from a hidden eight continent!" Konoka explained in joy as Asuna and Setsuna shocked. "O-ojou-sama! That's supposed to be a secret!" "Yeah, do you want Naruto to just disappear suddenly!"

"What do you mean 'Eight continent'! There's no such thing!" Chisame yelled. "But you know, even if all this reality and normality is boring... I _like _it! Keep me out of your fantasy dreams, alright!"

"Haa~... Chisame-chan looks to cool..."

"Saying it was nice and cool and all, but wearing a nekomimi (cat ears) while saying it kinda makes the persuasion..." Asuna trailed off.

"Wha!" Chisame growled, putting on her glasses, before spotting a few girls mumbling about the three still being in the Festival spirit. "Huh...?"

* * *

(Cottage)

"AHH! Goddammit! Where the hell are they!" Naruto yelled as he searched high and low for his friend. Naruko was sitting on the couch seiza style. "Ano, Boss, you sure they're not _outside_ the cottage? Not _inside_, dattebane...?"

"How should I know?" Naruto yelled, before turning back to his "sister". "And how are _you_ still out, dattebayo?"

Naruko shrugged. "I dunno..."

"But still... I have to warn them! It's been a week since the Festival ended, and Chao-san _won_, tebayo!" Naruto yelled, holding the holographic letter given form Chao. "Not to mention... NEGI WILL BE TURNED INTO AN ERMINE, AND ME PUNCHED TO DEATH! ARGGGH!" Naruto screamed. "Lucky I'm just a clone..." Naruko commented, resulting a huge punch on the head. "OW! Hey!"

Naruto blinked. "Hey, how come you didn't dispel, tebayo...?" Naruko looked around her body, touching herself at the same time (not there though!) and looked back up with a serious face. "I... don't... know..."

Naruto "hmm"d before noticing, or hearing, the sound footsteps coming. "Crap! Were we found?" Naruko immediately got up and the two disappeared just as Asuna and the group, minus Negi and Chamo, walked in. After one step, Haruna and Chisame were held down with a kunai at their necks. "Speak! What the hell do you guys want, tebayo!"

"Wha!"

"Chisame-chan!"

"Paru!"

There was a short pause before...

"Haruna-san...?"

"Ah, Chisame-san!"

The two let go of Haruna and Chisame as the two gasped for breathe, revealing Naruto and Naruko both holding kunais. Kaede gazed at the two in shocked. _"I never even noticed them...!"_

"Naruto!"

Naruto gritted his teeth in mild anger. "Where the hell were you guys, tebayo!"

"Huh?"

"All this is trap! Chao-san succeeded and-...!"

"Hold on, Naruto-dono, we already know what happened, de gozaru..." Kaede calmed the boy down. "Anyway, how did you know, Naruto-san? You didn't come out of the building..." Yue asked.

Naruto looked to the side. "I have my resources..." He said, making Haruna, Chisame and Kaede suspicious, as well as Yue. Naruto shook his head. "Anyway! You guys gotta read this message!" He yelled, holding out the card.

"-It's my victory, ne-...?"

"Nununununununu, a victory declaration eh!" Haruna commented as Kaede frowned. "A message from Chao-san... how bold, de gozaru..."

"A-anyway, everything is said all in here, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, opening the letter to reveal a hologram of Chao. "Oh! It's Chao-rin!"

"A hologram?"

"Welcome and hello, everyone! As you may now know, this is now the future and I have won, ne." The letter said. "Now, I know it's a bit unfair, but you have to admit, it was a pretty good idea, ne." Chao said, continuing on about her plan, how it worked, and what happened during the past week. During all this, Ngei was confronted and confined, all the while talking to other Mage Teachers about Chao's plan as well as his punishment. Everyone listened in shock and surprise as Chao explained the events, all the while thinking about what to do. After Chao finished and the letter ended, Chisame narrowed her eyes. "I see, it's possible she chose this time of era because the Internet has just finished spreading all around the world..."

"Huh?" Naruto asked in confusion with Naruko as Asuna shocked. "Huh! Wh-what do you mean by that! I really don't understand it when you talk with all those hard terms, you know!" She complained as Chisame shocked in surprise. "Eeei! You really are a baka, you Baka Red! Chao's plan, basically, was a clear success as the Blondie here explained before!"

"I did?"

"Shut it! I'm saying that basically the whole world will know that Magic will exist! And then the world will be filled with all this Magical Fantasy!"

The group tensed when the door opened. Turning around, they found a familiar ermine holding onto a Cassiopeia. "Ah! Good, you guys are all here!"

"Chamo!"

"Bad news! Aniki has been captured!" Chamo interrupted.

"WHAT!"

* * *

"Negi's... gonna turn into an ermine...?" Naruto repeated confusingly.

"Yep." Chamo responded. "To take responsibility over his actions, Aniki's currently being held underground right now." He said, puffing his cigar. Asuna slammed her palms onto the table. "Why! It's not his fault anyway, right!"

"Nngh, considering the situation, he's only a 10-yr-old kid... The worst he'll receive is a few months worth of being an ermine and then forcibly taken back to his hometown. So it's not really a surprise with the punishment." Chamo answered. "The worst case scenario, you'll never see Aniki again."

"EH!"

Chamo turned to Naruto. "Speaking of punishment, I heard that there are a group of four from your hometown, looking to take you back." Naruto gulped. "They say who it was, tebayoka?" He asked. Chamo shook his head. "Though I did see some weird guy with a pineapple head."

Naruto blinked. "Shikamaru's here? Why? The best thing he could do is think about where I would be and use the Kage... mane..." He trailed off, him and Naruko shivering at what this Shikamaru person would do with this "Kagemane" technique.

"Is there any way to negotiate with them?" Konoka asked as Chamo shook his head. "No can do, Konoka-nee-san. They're a bunch of thick heads anyway. Plus, they're also being looked at for responsibility as well, so they're in their own mix of trouble." He said as Ku Fei clenched her working fist. "I'm going to save Negi-bouzu, aruyo!"

"Ch-chotto, Ku-san! Against the Mage Teachers, we won't stand a chance!" Setsuna tried to reason with the Chinese girl. "I don't care about that! If they come barging in against us, I'll just blast them away with Renkuudan and Rasengan!" Naruto roared as Chisame shocked. "Now hold on there, Baka White!"

"Baka White...?" Asuna wondered as Chisame turned to Chamo. "Oi, Shou-Doubutsu (Small Animal), what happened to that Time Machine you're carrying? If we use that to go back in time, wouldn't we be able to stop Chao's plan?"

The girls gazed at each other, agreeing, before Chamo paled. "About that..." He turned to Konoka. "Konoka-nee-san, let me see that manual for a bit." Chamo then read the manual before nodding in affirmation. "Just as I suspected..." He pointed at the Cassiopeia. "The Time Machine can only work when the World Tree's active. In other words, during the Festival. Look, the hands aren't even moving anymore! You can't even use this as a regular pocket watch!"

"WHAT!"

Naruto nodded in affirmation, a hint of fear on his face. "He's right..." He confirmed, looking at his own Cassiopeia.

"Then... then the world's stuck like this...? C-can't we do something...?" Chisame asked. "Now hold on there, Chiucchi... there has to be _some_ way...!" Asuna grunted, taking out her Pactio. "Anyway, we gotta go save Negi first! We can think about all those thing afterwards!"

"Wait a minute, Asuna-san! Are you thinking about fighting the Mage Teachers!" Setsuna asked. "We have to think more about this!"

Kaede frowned. "Looks like we won't have time to think anymore, Setsuna-dono..." She looked out the window. "It seems, they came for us first, de gozaruyo..."

"Eh?"

The group looked outside the window to see two teachers. One with sunglasses and one with a Nodachi. There was another one with them. He had brown spiky hair and a green flap jacket. Naruto immediately recognized him. "Y-yamato-taichou! Wh-what's he doing here, dattebayo!"

"Most likely because he can do Mokuton, tebane..." Naruko answered in fear.

"Touko-san and..."

"Wh-why...?" Yue asked as Kaede answered, "This is Eva-dono's cottage... most likely she's suspected for helping Chao-dono or that she's Negi-bouzu's friend, de gozaru..." She scratched out her colored nose. _"We don't have many people who can fight."_ Turning to the group, she asked, "What do we do now? Do we negotiate? Or do we...?"

_"Fight! You've gotta be kidding me!"_ Chisame thought as the Partnered people took out their Pactio cards.

_"Negi... we're coming to get you!"_ Asuna thought in determination.

* * *

*BAD ENDING!*

"School Festival Chao Lingshen Arc"

Ermine End No. 6

After all this happened, Negi spent 6 months as an ermine and was never seen in Mahora Gakuen ever again...

The E-...!

* * *

"LIKE HELL'S IT'S THE END!" Naruto roared, reaping the paper to shreds. "Hey!" Haruna yelled in shock. "Yeah, at least pick 'Continue'!" Asuna yelled.

"O-oi, do we _have_ to fight these guys?" Chisame asked. "Even if we fight these guys... What'll happen next?" Chamo chuckled on top of Naruto. "Hehe, it's too early to give up, Chiucchi. I dig you, but it looks like you still lack combat experience..."

Naruto gripped tightly on his Nodachi. "Don't give up guys... as long as we don't give up, we can do this!" He said.

* * *

"Kagurazaka Asuna plus others, a total of 10 people, with Konohagkure Ninja, Uzumaki Naruto! We know you're in there! Please come on out peacefully!" Kuzunoha Touko declared. The Ninja, known as Yamato, called out, "We won't do anything to you nor would we hold you onto the wall! We, I mean these two gentleman and lady would want to talk to you while I take control over Naruto!" He yelled.

* * *

"And that's what she saying, right?" Chisame whispered. "Plus, of course I don't have battle experience! I don't care about fancy speech or anything, but shouldn't we take it?"

Chamo frowned. "No wait, I just thought of a good plan..."

* * *

"We'll give you five minute!" Touko yelled as Yamato clasped his hands together into a Hebi (Serpent) seal.

* * *

"I think we should break through after all..." Chamo told the others, shocking Chisame.

"What! Why?"

"Just listen!" Chamo ordered for once. "This is a worldwide event, right? If we went with them, we won't know how long we'll be held captive, right? Plus, what would we do if we were taken to the World of Magic as witnesses! Even an open path could become a dead end, y'know!"

"Open path...?"

"Seems like you have a plan, de gozaru..."

"Jou-chan, you've confrmed that there's no one in the villa, right?" Chamo asked as Nodoka nodded. "H-hai, there are currently zero users inside..."

"Then Master Eva's out of the list... Hmm..." Turning to Chisame, Chamo asked, "Neh, Chiucchi, there's something I want you to check up on the internet!"

"Unless there's a port somewhere, I can't check in online..." Chisame answered. "There's one in front of the train station though..."

"Alright then... We ready? Let's go!" Chamo ordered.

* * *

Touko noticed the door opening as Kaede and Setsuna came out. "So... you came out? Where're the others?"

"I'm sorry, Touko-san, right now I cannot obey your order..." Setsuna answered. "We're planning to break through, de gozaru." Kaede added.

"Nani?" Touko asked, veins popping.

"The one on the left is a Western Mage specializing in non-incantation spells... He's most likely more suited in long-ranged attacks. The one on the right is Kuzuha Toko, a Shinmei-Ryuu swordswoman. She married a Western Mage 8 years ago and left for Kanto, though it appears they have divorced. She is also the person who taught me when I arrived here. She's very strong and always performs in a strong yet calm and collective fashion." Setsuna whispered. "Naruto-dono says that the one in the middle is Yamato. Apparently, he can control plants and woods at will..." Kaede whispered back.

"Why... Why, Setsuna? Why can't you obey me, Setsuna?"

"We have no time to explain right now, Touko-san... However, please believe us, we're trying to make things better!" Setsuna tried to reassure the woman. More veins popped as Touko glared at her student. "So... you not able to tell me means... you were allied with that Chao Lingshen who ruined my life after all...!" She accused, shocking Yamato at her fast accusation.

"Eh? N-no!"

"Ano, Kuzuha-san... Can you, erm, calm down a bit...?" Yamato asked. "Veins are popping out as well-..."

"Calm down? How can you tell me to calm down, Konoha Ninja! Because of one of your Ninjas, I'm being forced to some place I haven't even been to before! On top of that, I'm being punished with 3 years of Ermine Camp, you know!" Touko snapped. "Sniff, plus... I was just getting a normal boyfriend too..." She sobbed a bit. The Mage Teacher sighed. "Hmmph... at least, with this relationship, you won't have to keep secrets anymore..."

"That won't happen! One of us being in that 'Magical World', being a ermine on top of that! While the other one here! What kind of a long-distance relationship is that!" Touko screamed. "It's all over! It's a DISASTER!"

"Calm and collective, eh...?"

"Err..."

"Well, no... As long as you think of a bright future-..." The teacher continued. "What future! Can't you tell that it's already over! By the time I'm back, I'll be thirty *BEEP* years old, you know!" Touko continued. "This is so sad..." She said, rubbing out tears. "I just don't know what to do with all this anger and sadness..." She clenched her Nodachi. "I don't care if you're Chao Lingshen's ally or not... If you won't obey...!" She said in an evilly fashion. Yamato sweat-dropped at the amount of K.I. he was feeling. "Err..."

"T-touko-san...?"

"Then DIE! _RAIMEIKEN_!"

"TOUKO-SAN!"

"Yare yare..." The teacher let out as Yamato stared deadpanned at the amount of electricity.

"P-please calm down, Touko-san! To use such a bold move in the middle of the day-...!"

"It doesn't matter if it's bold or not! There will be no excuses!" Touko shrieked, drawing her Nodachi towards Setsuna. Setsuna drew her sword just as Touko stroke. The two traded blows as Setsuna called upon her Artifact, Kaede dodging and deflecting magical bullets from the other teacher. Yamato sighed as he walked casually towards the cottage. A kunai stopped him at his tracks as Kaede glared. "I won't allow you to enter that cottage, de gozaru!" She yelled.

Yamato turned around and stared at Kaede with his terror glare. "Is that so...?" Kaede sweat-dropped and shivered in fear as Yamato held his hand in a Hebi seal. "Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu... (Wood Style: Smothering Wood Binding Technique)" Yamato then punched his arm as wood came out of it. Kaede shocked as she jumped out of the way, before the wood homed in on her. _"A homing technique!"_ Kaede thought as she continued to dodge. Suddenly, Setsuna crashed into her as the Mage Teacher conjured up a tornado around the two.

Kaede smiled lightly. "Hmm... This is truly troubling, de gozaruna..."

"Yes, looks like we can't win against them, especially with that Mokuton user..."

"But the one to truly fear for is Chao-dono, de gozaruna..."

"Yeah, you're totally right... Her plan was to make us fight Mage Teachers as to make more time... In front of genius tactician like her, no matter how much we train, we're nothing but board game pieces to her..." Setsuna followed. "Let's hurry!" She said, turning to her Ninja friend. "We should be able to break out of this if we work together right?"

"Hmm, I'd say about a few minutes, but let's try...!" Kaede answered.

Meanwhile, the two teachers jumped onto the window still as Yamato entered via the door. The three surrounded the girls and Naruto as Touko announced, "Alright everyone, please come with us! We have already captured the other two outside!" She yelled. "I would rather not fight, although I'm not sure why you continue to resist..."

Yamato sighed as he walked up to Naruto. "Come on Naruto, we have to-..." He stopped as Naruto gazed at him. Naruto then grinned, waving before making a Tora seal, Naruko doing the same. Yamato widened his eyes. "Oh SHI-!"

*BOOM*

The explosion was strong enough to knock out the tornado as Setsuna and Kaede sweat-dropped at the now broken cottage. "Evangeline-dono is going to be mad later, de gozarune...?"

"Mad? Maybe not... Downright pissed? Oh yeah..." Setsuna sweat-dropped as a wooden dome unfolded to reveal coughing people. Touko coughed as she stared at where the cottage was. "What the hell just happened!" She yelled. Yamato sighed. "I think those were fakes... Naruto, or rather, his Kage Bunshin, just used the Bunshin Daibakuha on us... (Clone Great Explosion)" He sighed. "To think he'll go as far as to use an A-Ranked Jutsu... Kami what are you thinking, Naruto?"

"An A-Rankin technique! What the hell are you teaching these kids nowadays!" Touko asked as Yamato sweat-dropped. "We're Ninjas; we basically try to go beyond limitations... Especially Naruto..." He sighed.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"Uhyahyahya!" Haruna laughed. "The escape was a big success!" She yelled as Chamo commented, "I'm surprised too! We were stuck in there for a while since Setsuna-nee-san's charms weren't enough...!"

"What's with that artwork anyway!" Asuna asked. "Nehehehe, leave it to Paru-sama!" Haruna boasted. "You can become a pro!" Asuna yelled. _"This girl's drawing technique is way too inhuman... 3 people in just 2 minutes?"_ Chisame wondered.

"The boobs you drawn on me were too large, weren't they? I swore Naruto's clone was staring at me before we left...!" Asuna complained as Haruna laughed. "Uhahaha, that's service! Service!" Konoka looked thoughtful. "Ehh~? I want those kinds of boobs too!"

"Anyway, that artifact is so similar to Sai's!" Naruko commented. "Who's Sai?" Yue asked. "This guy at my village who can make drawings into real life... Kinda creepy though..."

"Hey! Any artists who can make drawing come to life are A-O-K for me!" Haruna yelled as the group continued running. "Right... wait till you meet him then..." Naruto commented. The group then found a telephone box as Chisame quickly connected her lap top into the telephone box. "Chiucchi! Look for the 'The World Tree's Most Devoted Lovers Club' web page! It should be part of Mahora University!" Chamo yelled as Chisame shocked. "What kind of a hell name is that!" She asked as Ku narrowed her eyes. "Ku-san?"

"They're coming, aru!"

"Stop right there!"

The group turned to see Takane Mai, and another girl, named Megumi, popping out, an army of shadow warriors behind them. "Kuh!" Naruto grunted as he took out his Pactio. "Adeat!" His Keyblade was then in his hand, waiting to be used.

_"WHAT KIND OF MAGICAL ARMY IS THIS?"_ Chisame screamed in her mind as Haruna pointed at Takane. "Ahh! It's that stripper from the tournament!"

"Stripper!" Takane yelled in shock. She gritted her teeth, shivering a bit. "F-fine! Alright, if you people will as well come quietly please...!" She asked, squeezing between her eyes. _"Stripper... y-yes, that is a fitting name for me now... Ahh, my career, my future..."_ A tick mark appeared on her forehead. "But, if you resist, then I, an ally of justice, Takane D. Goodman, shall pass judgment upon you!"

Naruto only gripped his Keyblade tighter. "Try it!"

"Nghgugugu... What an army she has...!" Haruna thought out loud as Chisame scowled. "Oi, what do we do now!"

Asuna blinked, remembering how the shadow army were just as it were, summons. Gazing at her Harisen, a light bulb blinked over her forehead. _"Eh, does this mean... I might be able to win here...?"_ She asked with a blank expression. Gripping her Harisen, she gazed at Ku. "Ku Fei..."

"Hmm?"

Asuna winked as Ku smiled.

* * *

Yamato sighed as he stood up, intending to go after Naruto. He stopped when Kaede stepped in front of him with her large Shuriken behind her. Setsuna and Naruto, a clone who just appeared, came up from behind her. "I'm sorry, Touko-san, but we'll have to make you stay here for a while longer..."

Touko twitched an eye. "You've got guts, Setsuna..."

* * *

Asuna and Ku sprinted forward as Takane summoned her shadows. Asuna just waved her fan as the shadows dispelled. _"Wh-what! My 'Shield of Black Cloak' just turned into scraps of paper!"_ Takane thought in shock as Ku punched forward. "_Pao Chuan_!" Takane grunted as her shadow defended her. "It got blocked, aru!" Ku yelled as she and Asuna jumped away as Naruto came from behind, his Kingdom Key ready to attack. "Take this!" He yelled, swinging his blade as it literally locked the shadow in place. He then thrust harder and the shadow broke like glass.

_"Wha!"_

Takane gritted her teeth as one of her shadows punched Asuna to the ground. "Asuna!" Naruto yelled as Takane glared at him. "I thought you were one of the allies of justice... but to think you were siding with Chao Lingshen!"

"Huh! What the hell are you talking about! I was only with the others-...!" He stopped when a shadow warrior threatened to crush him.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto barely made it, guarding himself with his Keyblade, as the said-weapon started to glow faintly. _"Dammit! It's no use if I can't even defeat this guy! This Keyblade, Kingdom Key, I think, has the power to call out light... what if... it called out darkness instead...?"_ Naruto wondered as he was knocked out of the way. He got up just as Takane and Megumi finished their spell and fire off a combination of fire and water. everyone shocked as Asuna and Naruto got in front of Konoka.

Using her special Magic Cancel ability, Asuna immediately negated the fire spell, Captus Flammeus (Capturer of Flames). Naruto, on the other hand, gulped as the water spell, Vinctus Aquarius (Binder of Water), closed in on him.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto closed his eyes as he let out a battle yell. Suddenly, the water spell hit, not him, but some sort of barrier around Naruto before suddenly being bounced off in another direction, hitting a few trees. Naruto stared at the shredded trees as did the others, before tilting his head in confusion.

Taking the advantage of the situation, Takane immediately had her shadows attack Asuna and Ku. Naruto, wanting to help, ran towards the fighting group before he suddenly stopped. "Wha!" The shadow in front of him immediately took a hold of the situation and punched Naruto. "Ooph!"

"Naruto!"

"Come on Whiskers, why'd you stop!" Asuna yelled as Naruto struggled to move. "Th-this is...!" Naruto looked behind him as his eyes widened. "Shikamaru!"

Everyone looked as a boy, in Naruto's age, suddenly came walking out, wearing a black Ninja uniform with a green flap-jacket. His hair was tied into a ponytail to mirror pineapples as a metal slip similar to the one around Naruto's neck was etched onto his left arm. "Found ya Naruto... Damn, you're so troublesome to find..."

* * *

Ignisha: And CLIFFHANGER!

Naruto: Oh mean oh man oh mean... if Yamato-taichou and Shikamaru's here... who else came, dattebayo!

Asuna: This Yamato guy seems a bit creepy, I dunno about that Shikamaru...

Naruto: Shika's just a lazy bastard who would rather stare at the clouds all day rather than work, tebayo...

21: Well, that's two of 'em, 21 wonders who's next!

Ignisha: And now, the first ever... OMAKE!

* * *

Omake: Mahora Sentai Baka Rangers – Minisode One: The New Ranger!

*Baka Ranger Theme*

Together: "Mahora Sentai Baka Ranger!"

Asuna: "I'm all pumped up! Baka Red!"

Yue: "Can't let your guard down! Baka Black!"

Kaede: "Jumping and flying across river docks! Baka Blue!"

Ku: "Before and after meals, take! Baka Yellow!"

Makie: Everyone gets along! Baka Pi-" *BZZT*

Yue: "Today we're having a new member, correct?"

Asuna: *Nods* "Yeah! We're having a new Baka White!"

Makie: "Umm..."

Kaede: "I wonder who it could be..."

Makie: "Anoo...!"

Ku: "I wonder if she can make food, aru?"

Makie: "I didn't even get to finish my li-...!"

*BZZT*

-END-

* * *

Ignisha: Haven't done the *BZZT* thing in a while... lol


	25. Negi to the Future Part 2: 3D!

Ignisha: Chapter 25!

Naruto: Who else came I wonder, tebayo...

Ignisha: We'll find out...

Asuna: So we now know two people you know...

21: Well, let's get started!

Ignisha: Reviews!

~**Conanzai-fan**: We'll see!

~**SanDemonMax**: *Snaps fingers* Tch! *Thought he could get away with it*

Naruto: Oh brother...

~**EXpERieNCed**: Yeah, rofl.

Naruto: I'm still wondering who else came...

Ignisha: Like I said, we'll find out...

~**Dark Void Princess 21**: Yay!

~**Bakapervert**: No prob

~**Path-Of-Otaku**: Yep!

Naruto: I don't wanna fight my own comrades!

Asuna: Well you're gonna have to if we wanna go back to the past!

~**Sunwraith**: You'll have to wait for what the Keyblade will do later. And why Baka White? Well, I'm modeling it after the Japanese version of Power Rangers (since it did come from Japan), and I don't think they had those really super-cool kind of names. Plus, it's only Naruko, no Naruto.

Asuna: *Nods*

Naruto: Heeeh~...?

21: I didn't know that...

~**YamamotoRyu**: Well, I aim to please... Hmm, yeah, there're more to come, just wait!

~**Cireshadow**: *Shrugs* Ask Naruto.

Naruto: I just said I have no idea last chapter!

~**Dumbledork**: Yes it is...!

~**Animeguy1101**: Hmm, maybe, keep reading... And I dunno about the outfit...

~**OBSERVER01**: Right here man!

~**DragonGolem**: Thanks!

Ignisha: And onto the chapter!

Chisame: Ignisha doesn't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima!...

Ignisha: Yep!

Chisame: Can I go now?

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A

* * *

Episode 25: Negi to the Future Part 2: 3D!

* * *

Naruto stared at Shikamaru as he walked towards the trapped blonde. The pineapple head yawned as he rubbed his neck. Takane pointed at him. "Konoha Shinobi, you're late!" The other group gazed at Shikamaru and immediately thought, _"Pineapple..."_ at seeing his hair.

"Argh, please don't say that, it makes me sound like Kakashi-sensei..." Shikamaru whined. "This is just too troublesome to do anyway... I rather *yawn* lay in front of that huge tree over there and stare at the clouds..." Naruto glared at Shikamaru. "I also got info on Yamato-taichou being here, tebayo... So with you and Yamato-taichou, who else came, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru gazed at Naruto. "You're asking me in a time like this? Hokage-sama's angry ya'know... She wants, or rather, demands why you didn't come two weeks ago when your mission was supposed to end?" Naruto grinned. "Huh, well, how should I know that, tebayo? I just came out of nowhere two weeks before and just suddenly came to the future just like that, dattebayo..."

"Now you're just babbling random things..." Shikamaru stated.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, tebayo..." Naruto answered as he started to glow in a faint light of black. Shikamaru blinked as Naruto's Keyblade changed into a form similar to it, but the coloring was inverted. Instead of silver key-like teeth, it was golden with the guard being golden and the hilt brown. The golden keychain hung off the chain as it started to glow in black. "Kingdom Key D!" Naruto yelled as the Kagemane shook off of him.

"What the!"

Shikamaru managed to let out as Naruto swung the Kingdom Key D towards him. "_Dark Side: Kurajou_! (Dark Lock)" Shikamaru flinched as the key went through him. _"What!"_ The Chuunin thoguth out as he tried to move. _"Shit! Can't move! I can't even move my mouth! What's going on!"_

"Kingdom Key has the power to unlock and show the light, tebayo. While Kingdom Key D, or rather, Kingdom Key: Dark Side has the power to lock things and reveal the darkness..." Naruto explained as his key turned back to its original form. "Though Kingdom Key seems to be the default form..." Naruto wondered. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes as Naruto shrugged and turned to help his friend. _"No wonder I can't move... this is similar to the Kagemane no Jutsu... except with the problem that I can't speak...!"_

Mei brought out her Pactio and began sweeping, the sweeps creating a large gust of wind. Asuna grunted as the wind bypassed her and hit the other behind her, their clothes being cut off. Naruto and Shikamaru paused and stared before glowing red. "Wh-what the hell was that!" Chisame yelled as Mei yelled in victory. Thought it was short lived as Asuna came out unscathed. "Gomen, Mei-chan..." The twin-tailed girl said. "Seems like those kinds of things don't work for me..." She continued, running towards the girl. Takane shot off shadow arrows as Mei shot arrows of fire.

Asuna only swiped her sword to deflect the arrows as Naruto got in front of the others to reflect the stray arrows away from his friend. Asuna wielded her broad sword high and with a mighty yell, swung as hard as she could, destroying the big shadow dude with one swipe. Takane gripped her teeth. _"As I thought! Asuna-san is a 'Complete Magic Canceller'! The natural enemy for us Magic users! If that's the case, it could be dangerous for-...!"_ Her thoughts were cut as Ku stabbed her in multiple places. "Sorry, aru...!"

"Ah..." Was Takane's last words as she fell into the world of unconsciousness.

"Onee-sama!" Mei yelled as her clothes started disappearing. "Ah, Nutmeg-chan! Ah... HYAAAAA!" She screamed as her clothes disappeared further. Naruto turned his head as well as turning Shikamaru's head to not look at the three's nakedness. Shikamaru gazed at Naruto with thanks.

"No problem..."

* * *

(Later...)

"Wha... no! D-don't!" Mei begged as Nodoka stood in front of her, her Artifact activated. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what is that! Wh-what are you trying to...!"

"Um, ano, sumimasen, Sakura Mei-san... Err, c-can you tell us, um, the place of N-negi-sensei...?" The bookstore asked as Mei shocked in realization. "N-no... th-that book, is that...! No, y-you can't! NO!"

"Don't we look like bad guys at this angle...?" Asuna asked as Haruna laughed. "Nah nah, bad guys are cool!"

Naruto positioned Shikamaru next to the girls. Putting up a hand in front of him, Naruto apologized to the lazy Ninja. "Sorry about this, Shikamaru, thing is, we're trying to make things better, so sorry!" Naruto then turned to Nodoka as her Artifact started revealing the whereabouts of Negi. "Woohoo! You really can't hide things from Honya, aru!"

"Auuuu, not only did we fail on our mission, but we also got out intelligent stolen..." Mei whined. "And Onee-sama was looking forward to completing her training and heading out into the real world too..." Asuna smiled. "It's ok Mei-chan... Leave it to us! We'll definitely get return history back to normal!" Asuna reassured the girl, confusing her.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Two shadows jumped off and were heading to where the "Save Negi and Go Back to the Past" (Just named) group were. One of them spoke up.

"I got visual aid of temporary Missing-Nin, Uzumaki Naruto..." He tensed. "And it seems he has Nara Shikamaru caught and frozen..."

"Hah! Naruto! Freezing Shikamaru? Does he even know any freezing Jutsu! Better yet, how does he even freeze anyone!"

"I don't know, but we should get going, Yamato-sensei is delayed by two individuals and won't be able to assist..."

"WOOHOO! It's payback time, Naruto!" The more active one of the two yelled out, rushing forward as he partner barked next to him. (What a dead giveaway...)

* * *

(Later...)

The group stayed behind some trees, the church in line of sight.

"Everyone ready?" Asuna asked as everyone nodded. "Right!"

"Let's save Negi!"

Naruto, meanwhile, looked around cautiously. _"Dammit, dattebayo... Yamato-taichou and Shikamaru being here means that there should be two more coming... but where are they...?"_ Naruto wondered as Asuna waved a hand in front of him. "Naruto? Oooi, Whiskers, you there?"

"H-huh?"

"You ok? You were spacing out a little..." Asuna asked worryingly. Naruto laughed. "Nah, I'm alright, tebayo! I'm just wondering if anymore of my comrades came to-..."

He froze as twin tornadoes came up from behind the group. Naruto turned just in time to see it as a large explosion came.

"WAHOO! I got 'em, Akamaru!"

"Bark!"

"No, you missed..."

"WHAT? What the hell are you saying, Neji!"

"I'm saying; that you missed Naruto, Kiba..."

Naruto, with his clones who performed Kawarimi to save the others, stood in front of the group to face the new enemy. The smoke dissipated as two boys stood in front of them with a large dog. One of them had brown hair and a black leather jacket as the other had long black hair and pale eyes, wearing a traditional Chinese robe.

"Kiba! Neji! Akamaru!"

"That's one hell of a large dog!" Chisame yelled in shocked as Konoka gazed at the dog. Akamaru barked as he whined. Kiba pointed at Naruto. "Alright, Naruto! You're coming with us, whether you like it or not!"

"I don't like the idea forcing you, so let's do this quietly, Naruto..." Neji continued.

"Whoa, two more hotties!" Haruna yelled. "Who are these two...?" Asuna asked the blonde as he steeled his gaze. "Sorry Kiba, Neji, now's not the time, tebayo..."

"Hah! What do you mean now's not the time! You're coming with us, before Hokage-sama comes here personally to take you back!" Kiba retorted. _"Hokage...?"_ Chisame wondered as Naruto paled a bit. Shaking his head, Naruto took out his Keyblade. "That won't happen, Kiba... We're going back to make things right again!"

Kiba blinked before scowling. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but you saying that means..." He went on all fours as he charged. "You're not gonna come quietly, right!" He roared as he and Akamaru jumped. "_Gatsuuga_ (Fang Over Fang)!" Naruto flinched as he purposely fell. Kiba and Akamaru stopped spinning as Naruto shocked as Neji jumped over him, his palm covered in Chakra. Naruto rolled back as Neji slammed his palm onto the ground, creating a small crater.

"Dammit, two against one, tebayoka..." Naruto groaned out.

"Bark!"

"Err, three against one, sorry..."

Naruto blinked as he felt three figures walk behind him. Turning around, he saw Asuna, Haruna and Ku standing behind him, facing Kiba.

"Don't you mean, three on four?" Asuna asked with a wink as Naruto smiled. Gripping his Keyblade sideways, Naruto glared at Neji. "Alright, let's do this!" Naruto yelled as the girls yelled in agreement.

* * *

(Later...)

Seruhiko sighed as he helped Gandolfini on his legs. The two talked for a bit before suddenly-

"_TSUUGA_! (Passing Fang)"

A human sized tornado slammed through the walls and knocked Seruhiko off his feet as Naruto jumped away. Gandolfini shocked as he took out a knife and mini-gun. Naruto made another clone and got ready to do an Oodama Rasengan. Akamaru stayed on his side as Konoka healed him. "Sorry Inu-chan (doggy), but can you stay still for a bit?" She asked kindly as Akamaru unconsciously agreed to. Neji intercepted Haruna's Chinese Martial Artist drawing as he dispelled the golem. Asuna then came up with her Harisen as Neji slapped her fan away from him. "Please stop! I wouldn't like to hit ordinary people!"

"Ordinary? You're calling use 'ordinary'!" Asuna yelled as she used Kanka. Neji blinked his Byakugan as he saw what looked like Chakra flow around Asuna. _"WHAT?"_He yelled in his mind as Asuna pressed her Harisen against him. Kiba got up from his back to see a person behind him. "Ah, ermm..."

"Y-you just knocked out a teacher Kiba..." Naruto told the boy as Kiba shocked. "What! Really? I'm sorry man!" Kiba apologized as Naruto held his shoulder. Kiba turned around to see a fist and he went black. "Gomen ne, Kiba...!" Naruto said with a grin before coming face to face with a gun. He paled as Gandolfini glared at him. "Got y-!" He was interrupted as a punch flew him into the wall, knocking him out. Naruto thumbed up Ku as she thumbed up back.

Naruto then grabbed his Keyblade and went to help the others with Neji. He watched as several weapons were about to hit Neji when the Hyuuga blocked it with Kaiten (Heavenly Spin). Everyone flew back as Neji was surrounded by a blue orb as he spun in ridiculous speed. Transforming his Kingdom Key into Dark Side (Note: Kingdom Key D will be referred to as Dark Side to prevent any confusion) and perform another Kurojou to stop the rotation. Neji shocked as he slowed to a stop. _"It's the same attack Naruto used against Shikamaru! Shit!"_ He thought as Naruto, wielding Kingdom Key this time, roared, "_Light Side: Genjitsu_! (Blinding Sun)"

The Kingdom Key's teeth shown in a bright light as everyone covered their eyes. Neji, who had his Byakuga active the whole time, was blinded by the light as he cried in pain. "ARRRGH! MY EYES! MY EYES!"

Chisame sweat-dropped. _"That was a really cheesy and creepy line...!"_ She thought as Haruna snickered at the paled eyed boy's cry and pain.

Neji rubbed his eyes as he tried to look for Naruto, but due to his temporary blindness, he could only see a bright light. A voice, from Naruto, said, "Sorry about this Neji! Me and my friends are trying to get the world back into place, tebayo! Shikamaru's should be east from here with three nude girls! And no, I did _not_ do anything, tebayo! Oh, and sorry!" That was the last thing he heard before his world turned black.

Naruto sighed as Neji fell to the ground. Turning with a grin and a thumb up, everyone sweat-dropped at Naruto's willing to hurt his friends even if he was helping a couple of strangers (in Naruto's friends' point of view, that is...)

The group continued to move on as they found the hidden entrance to where Negi was. They then proceeded to run down the stairs that seemed to go for a long way.

* * *

(2 ho-... err, 40 minutes later...)

"Haah, haah, haah, o-oi, Honya!" Chisame yelled. "You sure this is the way?"

Nodoka nodded. "H-hai, supposedly, the best way to get past Magical Security Systems is through these stairs..." She answered as the group ran further down the stair. "Hmm, we did pass 20 floors a long time ago, arune..." Ku admitted.

"Crap, the time..." Haruna let out as Chisame yelled, "We've been running for 40 minute straight! When are we gonna reach the bottom, huh?"

"Calm down Chiu-chan!" Naruko let out as Chisame retorted. "Don't you think we're on the wrong stairs!"

"The floors are so far apart, don't you think?" Asuna asked.

"By the way, where's Naruto-san?" Yue asked. "Ah, Nii-chan jumped down about 5 minutes ago..."

"He WHAT?" Chisame and Asuna yelled in shock as the rest only shocked. "Ahh, don't worry about him, knowing him, he'll be fine..." Naruko said.

"Anyway, haa, haa, it is true that this might as well be a trap..." Yue said, gazing in her Artifact. "Like, it might be an illusion or something..."

"I don't think so..." Chamo said. Pointing at Asuna, he said, "Against Ane-san, it looks like Magic doesn't seem to affect her at all...!"

"You mean Asuna-san's Magic Cancel ability?" Yue wondered. "It appears to be quite a, no, a top-class ability, is it not?" She asked as Chamo shrugged. "Could be." Yue continued, "On top of that, it's a very rare ability to possess. Even then, only very few exist in the Magical Country, so why does Asuna-san have such an ability like that?"

"Saa na..."

"I also researched a bit on what happened to Naruto-san a bit earlier..." Yue explained, remembering what happened when the Vinctus Aquarius was deflected by Naruto by unknown means. "It seems possible that Naruto-san also have an odd ability similar to Asuna-san's, if not the same..." She said. Chamo 'hmm'd, staring at Naruko. "Chotto, Yuecchi, how do you know all this?" He asked. "Ah, well, I got it from my Artifact..."

"You mean that text book?"

"Err, no, it doesn't seem to be an ordinary text book at all..." Yue started.

"Ahh! We reached the bottom!" Asuna yelled, seeing Naruto looking around, still standing on top of the area he landed on. "That's a bit crater!" She yelled in shocked.

"The 30th floor!"

"Negi-sensei should be in this direction!" Konoka yelled, running for the cave before being stopped by Naruto. "Naruto-kun?"

"Errm... Asuna-chan, I'm not... sure... but..." Naruto started, before pointing. "But is there supposed to be something over there?" He asked as everyone shocked at the three-faced large dog in front of them. It was black and also seemed to have a snake-like mane as well as a huge tail.

"Wait... YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SEE IT?" Chisame roared in confusion.

Naruto blinked. "See what?" He wondered, trying to feel the invisible thing in front of him. "All I see are-..."

*BANG*

Naruto shocked as a bird-like creature landed in front of Konoka and Ku. "I feel something over there too, tebayo!" He yelled, pointing at the two. "Well thanks for stating the obvious, Baka White!" Chisame roared as Ku grabbed Konoka and ran.

As the group was separated, Asuna shocked as Takamichi got in a fighting stance in front of her, already activating Kanka. "N-no... no, there's... There's no way am I fighting Takahata-sensei!" Asuna yelled.

"Eh! Takamichi-san? Doko dattebayo!" Naruto tried to see as Yue looked thoughtful. _"Why is it that we are all able to see it but Naruto-san? Plus, shouldn't Asuna-san have the Magic Cancel ability...?"_ "W-wait, Takahata-sensei! Please wait a moment!" Yue yelled, running in front of her previous teacher. "I'm sure you'll be able to understand if you listen to us!"

"Ayase-kun, huh? I don't have anything to say to you..." Takamichi said in a semi-monotone voice. "Step down, if not, you're going to pay for it..."

"Ngh..." _"Ayase-kun, eh...?"_ Gripping her resolve, Yue yelled, "Then go ahead. If anything, do whatever you want to me. If you, our previous homeroom teacher, can do it, that is..." Yue taunted.

"I see..." Takamichi thought before immediately punching Yue with his Iaiken. Naruto shocked as he caught the little girl. "Whoa! Yue-cchi, you ok!"

"Yue-chan!" Asuna yelled in fright. "T-takahata-sensei! D-did you just hit Yue-chan just now! Th-that's not like you!"

"Really? You sure are naive, Asuna-kun... You can either choose to leave peacefully, are fight me for real... Can't choose? Then I'll choose for you..." Takamichi said, charging.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Naruko continued to bounce as she carried Nodoka on her back. "Seriously, what the hell am I supposed to be looking at!" She asked as the Cerberus look-alike continued to try to hit her. Haruna gritted her teeth as she took out her Pactio.

* * *

(On the other side...)

Ku dropped Konoka as she turned to fight the bird. "Stay behind me, aru!" She yelled as Konoka nodded.

* * *

(Back to Naruto...)

Naruto swung a Rasengan in open air as he tried to catch the culprit hitting Asuna. "Hey! What the hell's going on, dattebayo? Where the hell's Takamichi-san? All I see is this little girl and some doll-...!" He was interrupted as something punched him.

"Oof!"

"Naruto! S-stop it, Takahata-sensei!"

"Hrmmm, Ane-san's going already dodging those..." Chamo commented, staring at the fallen form of Naruto as the blonde got back up with a yell, annoyed. "Oh, Yuecchi, you alright?" Chamo asked, seeing Yue getting up. "No, I am not... My mouth's filled with blood, and my head is pouing..." Yue muttered. "Ugh, Negi-sensei and the others had to suffer this, huh? Hmm..." She thought, wiping blood from her mouth. Naruto, on the other hand, while not being as collective and calm as Yue, got irritated and annoyed at something he couldn't even see, and so, did the usual thing he does at people he was annoyed at.

He got up, walked up to the little girl in front of him. The girl looked nervously at Naruto as the blonde raised his hand and lightly punched the girl square on the head, yelling, "STOP WITH THIS DAMN THING ALREADY!"

And as theory says, when you're fighting an illusionary opponent, always have an ally who can see through the illusion and have that same person distract the enemy to help you out of the problem. In this case, it was the same with Magic as the group suddenly found themselves back in the same entrance. The difference being that there was no bloody hound or big bird attacking, nor was there a Takamichi in front of Yue or Asuna. Naruto blinked as he looked around. "Hey, what d'ya know, that feeling disappeared..." He admitted as everyone looked around.

"Like I thought, this was all an illusion..." Yue explained. "An illusion?" Chisame yelled. _"But wait, wasn't there pain...?"_

"AN ILLUSION? Th-then that means; my wonderful masterpiece...! Ah, it's still there..! Yes!" Haruna yelled in victory as Asuna went over what just happened. "W-wait, th-then what happened with Takahata-sensei and all that was just a dream...?"

"Technically, an illusion..." Yue corrected as anger started to rise in Asuna. "Why you... LITTLE CHIBI! Forcing me to fight the very person I admire and who had just broken my heart recently! Playing around with a maiden's heart are you!"

"Wait, but didn't you just kiss the baka over there a while ago...?" Chisame asked, pointing at Naruto who had a confused look on his face.

"You won't get out of it with just a little beating, aru!" Ku agreed as the little witch screamed in shock and fear. "Hyyaaah!" And just like that, her hat fell to show a young girl, no older than 6. "I... I'm so-sowwy..." The girl sobbed.

"Eh?"

"Err, you gonna hit her, Asuna?" Ku asked. "Kindergarten?" Asuna wondered as the girl sobbed more. "I... Papa was going to turn into an ermine, so... I wanted to help... ooh... P-PAPA!" The girl wailed, running through the tunnel.

"AH! W-wait!" Asuna yelled, running after the girl.

"Hmm, so just when you were just going to cancel the spell... you're still pretty smart, Yuecchi..." Chamo praised the girl. "Ah, please, praise a bit too much... Though it was half a gamble... Besides, Chamo-san..." Yue gazed at the ermine on her shoulder. "I heard that you, Negi-sensei and Asuna-san were trapped in an interloping trap back at the trip, yes?"

"Hrrrm, but that was a dimensional type... Very different, yep..."

"Hmph, how careless..." Yue said. "Anyway, it seems like Asuna-san can't yet control her ability yet... Though as for how Naruto-san didn't see the illusion..."

"Could be because he's more attuned to this Chakra energy of his..." Chamo muttered. "Hmm?" Yue asked as Chamo waved a paw. "Dismiss it, will'ya..."

Naruto ignored what happened next as he ran after the girl, totally missing the part of where the girls' resolutions were shown. "O-oi, Jou-chan, wait up, tebayo!" He called out as he suddenly saw two men in front of him. "Ah..." He quickly created a clone and created the Rasengan before noticing who the two men were. "Oh..."

"Naruto!" Asuna yelled as the group caught up. They shocked as they saw Takamichi and Nijuuin Mitsuru, a Mage teacher, in front of them. Everyone got in a battle stance as Takamichi sighed. Gazing at them and their resolution, Takamichi smiled. Moving to the side, he said, "Go on, Asuna-kun..."

"Eh!"

"I'm in no position to help, but... 10 minutes of dozing off, I gues that's possible for me too... I didn't get to sleep anyway..." Takamichi said as Naruto grinned, dissipating his Rasengan. "Thanks Takamichi-ossan!" He greeted, running to past the man as Asuna yelled, "Hey! Don't call Takahata-sensei that!"

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hm?"

Takamichi smiled "Take care of Asuna-kun for me, will'ya?"

Naruto blinked before running off.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

*BANG*

Negi grunted as a quick flash of pain coursed through his hand and arm. He breathed out hard as he stared at the hard door. "Yappari, dame ka... (Just as I thought, it's no good...)"

_"With no ring or staff... unable to use Magic... I'm completely useless! Yet everyone is working so hard to help me... I have to do something!"_ With determination in his eyes, Negi started to punch again, unconsciously mixing his developing Ki with his large amount of Magic. "Kuh... OPEN!"

*BANG*

Negi blinked as the door lifted a little. "Ah! I did it! But how!" Shaking his head, Negi crawled out of the door and sneakily stalked to the entrance. Seeing it, Negi ran over happily, seeing his wand and Pactio cards. "Yatta! And my ring is here too!" Putting back on, Negi had second thoughts. _"But so convenient... is it all Takamichi's doing? No! I have no time, I have to help everyone now!"_

Negi ran out as he started to form small plans to help everyone to safety. Running, Negi caught glimps of Naruto and Naruko running past him. "Eh?"

"Negi?"

"NEGI!" Naruko yelled, screeching to a stop and running back to glomp the child teacher. "OOMPH!"

"You're alright, Negi!"

"Negi!" Asuna yelled as she reached the two. "A-asuna-san! Everyone!"

"You got out on your own, awesome!" Naruto praised the kid as Asuna swung the boy around. "You're OK!"

"AhHHAHHhhha, Asuna-san, I'm going to fall!"

Konoka hugged Negi as Ku playfully punched him. "Hahaha, you did it, my apprentice!"

"Thank goodness you didn't get turned into an ermine!" Konoka yelled in delight. "Nahaha, that was a pretty easy win!" Haruna declared. "Negi-sensei... I thought... I thought I would never be able to see you again...!" Nodoka said with tears. "Nodoka-san..."

"A-are all of you alright!" Negi asked.

"Nah, besides being stomped by some hound dog and chased by giant birds, we're pretty much ok!" Haruna said. "It still hurts though..." Chisame let out.

"Ah... I'm sorry... this is all my fault, because of me, everyone got hur-..."

Negi flinched as Naruto banged him on the head. "OW!"

"Idiot, still going on about that?" He asked. "Listen here Negi! You're our master! Our comrade! Of course we'll help you!" Asuna declared.

"H... HAI!"

"Alright, let's do this!"

"YEAH!"

"Oi, you people..." Chisame interjected.

"I don't want to ruin this moment, but we don't have the time right now..." Yue said. "That's right Aniki!" Chamo yelled. "Ah, souda! Chamo-kun, we have to go back to the surface and go back in time!"

"Unfortunately, that won't be an option, Aniki! The Cassiopeia won't work now!"

"EH!"

"Actually, coming all the way down here helps with our plan..." Chamo muttered. "Aniki! From this point on, we're heading down!"

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Naruto gasped for breathe as he faced Yamato. He gripped his Nodachi tighter as Yamato held his hands into a hebi sign. "Naruto, I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice!"

"Heh..." Naruto smirked. "BRING IT!" He roared, charging with his Uzumaki no Shinto (Divine Blade of the Whirlpool). Yamato narrowed his eyes, summoning more wood. Naruto jumped and swirled around the wood as he scratched and started sliding his Nodachi through Yamato's wood. "_Shinmei-Ryuu Uzumaki-Shuusehan_!" He yelled, Uzumaki no Shinto shining in pale blue. "_Ougi: Zangaken_! (God's Cry Style Whirlpool Revised Edition; Secret Technique: Vortex-Cutting Sword)" Chakra ran from the blade and as Naruto swung, a mini vortex was formed as it ran like a saw-disk, sawing through the wood. Yamato gasped in shock as he jumped out of the way.

Naruto, having gotten Yamato distracted, turned to block an attack from Touko. "_Shinmei-Ryuu Uzumaki-Shuuseihan_!" He yelled again, shocking the Shinmei-Ryuu swordswoman. She jumped back just as Naruto yelled, "_Hiken: Natsusouzan_! (Hidden Sword Technique: Summer Waterfall Slash)" Water flew from the nodachi as Naruto slashed the water towards Touko. Touko gritted her teeth, summoning her Ki. "_Shinmei-Ryuu: Ougi: Zanganken_! (Stone-Cutting Sword)"

The two attacks clashed and splashed water around as Touki glared at Setsuna. "Setsuna! You taught a non-Shinmei-Ryuu the techniques!"

"Eh? Um, no, err, he taught himself-..."

"NO EXCUSES!" Touko yelled, slicing a boulder that was behind Setsuna in half. "A non-Shinmei-Ryuu knowing the techniques means that you have defiled the oath! The price is... PUNISHMENT!" She yelled, attempting to slash the girl if not Naruto had blocked it. Swingin his sword around, Naruto yelled, "_Shinmei-Ryuu Uzumaki-Shuuseihan: Hiken: Uzuhazan_! (Vortex-Blade Slash)" The nodachi, added with Naruto's Wind Chakra, created a small wind of vortex before attempting to slice Touko in half.

Touko clicked in her tongue and jumped back. Bringing her nodachi up, she said, "You've got guts kid, using a revised version of Shinmei-Ryuu against the original Shinmei-Ryuu..."

Naruto grinned. "Well I aim to please... So how about it? My revised style, or your original style... wanna see which one's stronger?" He taunted as another tick mark twitched on Touko's forehead.

"Cocky little brat aren't we...?" She asked, brimming in Ki as Yamato sweat-dropped again.

* * *

Ignisha: And CLIFFY! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Naruto: Isn't this kinda short, tebayo?

Asuna: Yeah, I kinda noticed that too...

Ignisha: Eh, who cares! I just did another cliffy! Hahahahaha!

Asuna: By the way, where's 21?

Ignisha: Oh, he was busy this time, so he'll probably be back next chapter. Anyway, OMAKE!

* * *

Mahora Sentai Baka Rangers – Minisode Two: Baka White, ENTER!

*Baka Ranger Theme*

Everyone: "Mahora Sentai Baka Ranger!"

Makie: "Where's Baka White?"

Yue: "She should be coming right about now..."

Ku: "Umu, I want something to eat, aru..."

Kaede: "I wonder where she is, de gzaruna?"

Asuna: "Moh, you guys, we gotta wait for her anyway-..."

?.?.?: "WHO'S WAITING FOR WHO!"

Everyone: "WHA!"

?.?.?: "HAHAHA, So you guys were waiting for me, huh, tebane!"

Everyone: "...'Tebane'...?"

*Light shines to reveal the mysterious Baka White's silhouette on top of a cliff*

*Caption: WHO'S THE MYSTERIOUS BAKA WHITE! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT MINISODE OF, MAHORA SENTAI BAKA RANGERS!*

-END-

* * *

Ignisha: Kinda obvious who it is actually...


	26. Negi to the Future Part 3: To the Past!

Ignisha: Chapter 26, and still going!

Naruto: To the past!

Asuna: To save the future!

Ignisha: REVIEWS!

~**Path-of-Otaku**: *Nods* Thanks!

~**Zehel2010**: What? "Kk" means "Okay" twice...

~**Conanxai-fan**: We'll see... *Smirks*

~**SanDemonMax**: Probably...

Naruto: *Sighs in relief*

~**Bakapervert**: Sometimes when training inside the villa...

Naruto: I just copied Setsuna-chan though...

Asuna: You're pretty good at copying aren't ya?

~**EXpERieNCed**: NEVER! Wahahahaha!

Naruto: Well I can't help it, dattebayo!

Asuna: I think it's kinda cute...

Naruto: *Blush*

~**Sunwraith**: That would make sense... If I still watch Power Ranger that is... Haven't watched in what, 8, 9 years?

Naruto: Ehh...

Asuna: Sighs...

~**Inuboy86**: Glad you like!

~**Dumbledork**: DEAL WITH IT!

~**OBSERVER01**: Thanks!

~**Animeguy1101**: Eh, I was planning on using less this chapter anyway...

Asuna: Why do you always say "Tebayo" anyway?

Naruto: *Shrugs* Hell if I know...

Ignisha: Anyway, on to the chapter! And 21 won't be back until next chapter cause this is the future, not the past, lol

Asuna: Oh brother...

Naruto: You're telling me...

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A

* * *

Episode 26: Negi to the Future Part 3: To the Past!

* * *

(Underneath the World Tree)

The group we all know and love are all seen running through the tunnel, looking a bit winded. Naruto and Naruko took the back, checking to see if any chasers would come, surprisingly, they weren't winded at all, not even breaking a sweat. As the group ran, Negi turned to his Magical pet partner. "Ch-chamo-kun! Can I ask you something?"

"Why are we heading for the World Tree's roots?" Negi asked as Chamo noticed he didn't explain the plan yet. "Oh, right!"

Chisame saved the ermine by showing off her laptop and the chart displayed. "Look here, Sensei... Upon observation of the World Tree's luminous levels before and after the Festival, more than 60 years worth of research has been made of the World Tree's power. This is done by the 'World Tree's Most Devoted Lovers Club' from Mahora University." The net idol explained. "And if you look at this year, the power seems to still linger around. As the 70's and 80's has shown, Magic is still around the World Tree."

"Th-then that means!" Negi shocked.

"That's right! It's still possible to use the Cassiopeia!" Chamo finished. "The highest Magical sensation is near the roots!" He explained. "But just like the graph shows, it's almost gone! It's a 50/50 chance of pure success! That's why we have no choice but to hurry!" He said as Yue called out to the ermine. "Chamo-san!"

"What?"

"The roots! They're glowing!"

"Ohhh!"

"Jackpot! The Magic's back on! Aniki, Hige-sama, the Cassiopeia!"

"Right!"

"Hai!"

The two took out their Cassiopeia and like Chamo and Chisame explained, the clock started ticking.

"Ohh! It's moving!"

"We can go back in time now!"

"Looks like we got out of a bad pinch!" Asuna declared as Chamo said, "Now we just have to gather up the other two... Aniki, the Pactio!"

"Right!" Negi said, taking out his Pactio with Setsuna before Naruto stopped him. "Wait, I wanna try that!" He said, taking out his own Pactio with Setsuna. "Oh yeah, he got one..." Chamo muttered.

"Phew, we can finally get out of here..."

"That's great, I couldn't run anymore..."

"It sure was hectic with that gigantic bird and dog..." Chisame said. "They were only illusions though, so I suppose it's not bad... Not like they can actually exist..." She continued. "D-demo, we ran into a gigantic dragon during our expedition..." Nodoka started. Naruko and Chisame scoffed lightly. "Oh please, Honya, don't make jokes at a time like this..."

"Yeah! I mean, seriously, it's not like dragons are real, right, tebane-?"

She was interrupted when something slimy fell on her and Chisame. "Uck, what is this!"

"I'm getting some sort of déjà vu here..." Naruko muttered as Nodoka froze with the others.

Meanwhile, Negi shocked as Naruto was about to summon Setsuna. "Ah, Chamo-kun!"

"Hmm?"

"There's something wrong with the Cassiopeia!" He said, seeing the hands no longer moving. "WHAT!"

"Look! The light from the roots, they're disappearing!" Asuna yelled in shock.

"Dammit! Looks like we're gonna have'ta follow the light!" Chamo yelled. "We have to hurry!" The rest turned to the others who stopped. "Oi! You guys, hurry up, or we won't be able to go back to the past anymore!" Chamo frowned. "Oi, what're you freezing up for? Hurry up-...!"

He was interrupted when a large clawed foot crashed onto the floor. Everyone shocked as a dragon suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

There was a moment of pause before...

"D-d-d-d-d-DRAGON!" Naruto yelled in fright as Negi yelled, "Everyone, RUN!"

"W-w-w-w-wait! Hold on a minute, for real, th-that's a real dragon!" Haruna yelled in horror. "This is really out of our hands, aru..." Ku commented as Asuna groaned in frustration. "Ugh, moh, who cares! Just run!"

They looked back to see the dragon unable to move being too large for the tunnel. "Hah, it's too big! It can't reach us!"

"Hurry!"

Chamo and Naruto, whoever, blinked in shock as they noticed something blue inside the dragon's mouth before it shot out a stream of fire.

"Oh no! Ras Tel Ma Scir...!" Negi began as Naruto got in front of everyone.

"_Limes Aerialis_! (Protective Boundary of Air)" Negi yelled, creating a barrier of air between the group and the fire. Naruto, during that time, created a large ball of swirling mass of energy (Oodama Rasengan) with his clone before charging. "Take THIS!"

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

A large explosion occurred as Naruto leaped from Touko's Shinmei style. "How's that, copycat!" The woman yelled as Naruto gathered Chakra. "_Shinmei-Ryuu Hiken! Uzumaki-Shuuseihan: Tatsumaki-Yaiba_! (Tornado Blade)" Creating a tornado around his blade, Naruto thrust the tornado down and creates a large tornado made of cutting wind as piles of wood stood up to shield Touko. Touko shocked as the wind started to chip and slice through the wood. _"WHAT!"_

"While the original Shinmei is pretty good, mines is pretty refined as well, don't ya think, tebayo?" Naruto asked as the other teacher clicked his tongue. "Gonna finish this with one move... It's going to destroy the place however..."

"Seriously!" Yamato asked.

Meanwhile, Setsuna and Kaede were hiding behind the house's roof, recollecting. "Seems they've gotten serious, de goazaru..."

"What next? After all, you can't handle three _by yourself_..." Kaede continued as Setsuna heard a voice in her head.

_"Hello, hello? Testing, 1-2-3..."_

Recognizing the voice, Setsuna swapped out the Pactio she earned with Naruto and placed it on her forehead. "Naruto-kun? Is that you?"

_"Whoa! What'dya know! It works!"_

_"Of course it works, Hige-sama!"_ A voice like Chamo ringed in. _"Just explain the situationright now!"_

_"Alright alright, somebody's being pushy..."_ Naruto grumbled. _"Oi, Setsuna-chan! Listen closely, alright? We've reached our destination, tebayo!"_

"Really? That's great!"

_"Sure is! I'm gonna summon you right now, tebayo!"_

Setsuna smile suddenly lowered a bit as she knew that this was Naruto's first time summoning her. "Ah, w-wait, Naruto-ku-...!"

*BAM*

The two girls shocked as Naruto came flying through the roof. "Oof!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto-dono!"

"Ugh, that's gonna hurt like hell..."

Suddenly, Touko slammed her hilt against Kaede as the ninja felt her bones starting to crack. "AHH!"

"Kaede-san!"

Touko's smirk vanished when Setsuna smirked and Naruto snickered as Kaede reduced herself into a normal paper. "What!"

"Kaede-san, not having a Provisional Contract with Negi-sensei, already left to meet with everyone else." Setsuna said, placing her Pactio card on her forehead. "Like I said, we are only here to stall..." was all she said before disappearing in a pillar of light.

"Ah, w-wait!"

"Tch, we got fooled..." The teacher said as wood wrapped around Naruto. "Ah..."

"Phew, got you, Naruto..." Yamato said before seeing the grinning face of Naruto as he did another half-Tora seal. "Oh shi...!"

*KABOOM*

* * *

(Back to our heroes (and heroines)

Setsuna opened her eyes to see a grinning-like-crazy Naruto in front of her. "First time using Pactio transportation, comlete! That was so awesome!" Naruto yelled out as Negi clapped his hands. "Ah, that's right, Setsuna-san! This might seem sudden, but... C-can you beat that?" Negi asked, pointing at the dragon behind them.

"WHA! A... a western dragon, I see... Umm, even with advanced equipment, it would probably take days..."

"Then let's run!" Naruto yelled as a sudden memory hit him. "Tch..." He scoffed as Asuna took notice of this. "What's up Naruto?"

"Stupid Kage Bunshin decided to use Bunshin Daibakuha on Yamato-taichou... If this wasn't the future, Yamato-taichou would've been really pissed..." Naruto shivered as Asuna raised a brow. She shrugged as the group ran and ran until they entered a large room with a large orb of Magic in the center.

"WOW! This is so cool!"

"Why is there such a ruin underneath the school!"

"Don't ask me!"

"Chamo-kun! The center!"

"Ohh! It's the World Tree's Magic! Everyone, we have ta get to the center now!" Chamo ordered as the group began to run towards the center before a roar stopped them.

"WAAAH! It's the dargon~!" Haruna yelled in fright as Naruto stopped.

"N-naruto-nii-san!"

"Go ahead! I'll catch up!" Naruto yelled, creating two clones, one going into meditation form, the other creating a Rasengan.

"GOOAAAAAAAAA" The dragon roared before flying towards the blonde. As the Rasengan formed, the clone sitting puffed out of existence.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun!"

*WHAM*

"_Senpou: Oodama Rasengan_! (Sage Art: Giant Orb Spiraling Sphere)" Naruto roared, thrusting an oversized Rasengan onto the dragon's guts. Everyone watched in shock as Naruto kept pushing until the giant orb blasted the dragon back to the entrance. Naruto landed just in time Kaede appeared. "Let's get going everyone!" Naruto yelled as everyone noticed his eyes were yellow this time with horizontal pupils, giving him a small impression of a toad.

The group then got ready to time warp when Negi hesitated.

_"But... is going back in time really help...? Stopping Chao-san... is it the right thing to do...?"_ He wondered as Naruto fisted him. "Oi, this is no time to be thinking about what to do!" Naruto yelled. "The dragon's up again!" Asuna yelled.

"Man that guy has a lot of durance to take on the Senjutsu-powered Oodama Rasengan..." Naruto commented as Negi panicked. _"Right! Everyone saved me just to go back in time... I have to go back in time and set things right!"_ He thought with determination in his eyes, pressing the button and sending everyone back in time.

The dragon landed to look around where his prey went in confusion.

* * *

Everyone gritted their teeth as Naruto summoned as many clones as he could currently, grabbing a hold of everyone. The time warp ended and everyone looked around.

"Did we... do it?" Chisame asked as Negi started hyperventilating. "Negi-kun!"

"Geh!"

"Ah...!"

"Wha...!"

"Oh no..."

"Wai, no!"

Everyone stared down in horror at Mahora that was somewhat thousands of feet below them. Naruto paled as he remembers the time he fell off of great heights. "Oh please no, not aGAAAAAAAAAIIIIIN!" He managed to finish as the group began falling.

"UWAAAAAH!"

"W-w-w-why are we in the sky~!"

"Hell if I know~!"

"We're gonan die! We're gonna die!"

"OH NO!"

"Y-you can't heal us when we're all pancakes, right!" Chisame asked Konoka as the girl had a deadpanned expression. "Ummm, probably not..." was the answer.

"UWOOH! There's the ground!" Haruna yelled, gazing at the empty field near the World Tree. Negi was about to summon his Magic when-...

"_KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU_!"

*POOF*

A large puff of smoke covered Negi's eyes as he was blinded temporarily. _"Wh-what's going on! That was Naruto-nii-san's voice just now!"_

Suddenly, he felt something hard, yet bouncy (that sounds so wrong, lol) hit him as he bounced off. Negi noticed that it was a bit rough on the edges as well, giving it a reptile-like feel. Looking around, Negi found his students as well as Naruto getting up. The boy sighed in relief before looking down to see what stopped their fall. To his shock it was a gigantic magenta toad with black markings and horn-like protrusions on his head. The toad wore a black robe with a sakazuki-like shield tied to his back.

Kaede immediately screamed in fright seeing the toad as the animal opened its mouth. "Huh? Where is this...?"

"ARIGATOU, GAMAKEN-SAN!"

Everyone turned to see Naruto on top of the toad's head. Gamaken, as the toad was called, looked up. "Ah, Naruto-san... What's going on?"

"Ah, well, me and my friends were suddenly falling from a really high height, so to save us all, I summoned ya! So thanks!"

"It was nothing; I probably did it ungracefully..." Gamaken humbled himself as Naruto continued to thank the large toad. The others gazed at the two confusingly as a small crowd started to form. Seeing the crowd, Naruto thanks the large toad, helping the others down onto a nearby platform.

"Again, thanks Gamaken-san!"

"Mmh, I'm a bit ungraceful compared to Gamabunta-san... but no problem..." The large toad said before disappearing in a large puff of smoke. Everyone coughed through the smoke as Naruto quickly made a large amount of clones, already ordering them to do something. When the smoke dissipated, everyone shocked at the many people stacked on one another, creating a large toad-like appearance. The clothes they wore also made it more life-like. They grumbled, saying things like how exciting it would be if it was a real toad, or complaining that it was only an act, and the crowd quickly dissipated. Naruto sighed as Asuna quickly took a hold of his shoulders, shaking him back and forth. "Wh-what the hell was that, Naruto! And don't you dare lie this one!" She asked as Naruto started to get dizzy.

"Err, if you want, I can answer for ya..." Naruko offered as Naruto sat on a nearby chair to get himself together. The group gazed attentively at Naruko as the girl cleared her throat. "That was Gamaken-san, one of the toad summons Nii-chan and I can summon, tebane. As you saw, he was way larger than any other toads... That's cause, the summons are usually the original size when they're children, but after hitting puberty and turning to teens, they become human-size, and then larger..." The group slowly paled at the thought of another toad the size of Gamaken.

Quickly shaking their though, the group looked around and noticed that they were back at the Festival time. great happiness filled the group.

"We... WE MADE IT!"

"YATTA!"

"No doubt about it, it's the Festival again... Around 8 in the morning..." Chisame reported as the rest began celebrating. Naruto and Setsuna, however, noticed Negi slowly wobbling. "A time jump for more than 7 days, huh..." Yue pondered as Asuna asked, "But why did we end up in the sky of all places?"

"Theoretically speaking, maybe jumping through time would need a more precise calculation of coordination as well as special equipment..." Yue explained. Since time and space are specially attuned, something must have happened during our time jump."

"Well, let's just be glad we didn't end up in a rock or something!" Haruna said in delight as Konoka and Nodoka shivered in terror. It was then Negi fell. "Ah, Negi!" Naruko yelled.

"Negi-sensei!"

"Wait, NEGI!"

"He's hyperventilating, tebayo!" Naruto yelled as everyone started panicking.

* * *

(Later...)

The group carried Negi to the library as Naruto laid the boy down onto a couch. "I-is Negi-sensei...?" Nodoka asked worryingly.

"Don't worry about it, Aniki just overexerted his Magic with that big power jump. Just give him half a day, and he'll be good as new!" Chamo reassured the quiet girl as she sighed in relief. "S-sumimasen... A-at an important time... like this..." Negi let out sleepily.

"Oi oi, don't worry about it Negi..." Naruto said. "Just rest, alright?"

"Besides, Chao's not moving until evening, right?" Asuna asked as the others nodded. "So we got time, use it to rest up!"

"Hmm... but you know... it's kinda odd that we have jumped all the way this far. We did, after all, planned to take small series of jump, taking rests in between..." Chamo commented. "Could it be some sort of side effect of using the World Tree's power?" He wondered as Chisame said, "But don't you think it's kinda convenient that we ended up here on the _third_ day of the Festival?" Her eyes widened. "Could it be... that this was all also planned by Chao!"

"Sonna koto naindeshou! (That can't be!) That's thinking too far!" Yue interjected. "The fact that we can't say it's impossible is scary, however..." Chamo said. The ermine jumped onto the desk. "Anyway, we have until evening, right! Then we have time, right! Then let's use it to form some sort of operation to stop Chao Lingshen's plan!" Chamo declared as everyone yelled in agreement.

"That's what everyone's saying, but what do we do?" Asuna asked. "Hmm... seeing Aniki has gotten information from the future Mage Teachers, let's take a look and create a plan from there..." Chamo let out as he took out a paper. The paper read "Negi's Memo" on the front. "Les'see... at 7 PM today in the evening, Chao will be attempting to take over and occupy the 'Magic Concentration Points', the 6 locations where the World Tree's powers are at its highest. Her army consists of about 2,500 robots and six ultra large life forms...?" Chao raised a brow in confusion. "And then create a giant Magic Formation within a diameter of 3 kilometers... and then activate a 'Force Recognition Magic' directed towards the whole world." Chamo followed the words.

"Tw-twenty... 2,500...?" Asuna drooled out in pure shock.

"I can probably counter that, but people would would go crazy at the many copies of me, tebayo..." Naruto muttered as Setsuna commented, "That's a lot..."

"Giant... what?"

"That sure is a lot of robots, will we be alright?" Asuna asked as Chamo 'hmm'd. "It'll be tough, but from this information, I've came up with a plan! It's 'Point Defense'! As long as we can protect even one of those points, Chao's plans will be over! Kapoosh! Kablooey! No plan!"

"Oh!" Konoka let out.

"Eh?" Naruto and Asuna wondered as Naruko had a confused look.

"However, it's only a defensive plan... If we consider the differences in strength, it's obvious that we won't be able to hold it off forever...!" Chamo muttered. "We need an offensive plan, and..." Chamo turned to Yue. "Yuecchi."

"Hai." Yue activated her Artifact as bunches of information popped out in the form of holographic screens. "About this giant force recognition spell, it covers the entire world... Also, on top of a ceremonial magic that uses magic formations, a complicated ceremony lasts for as long as ten minutes as well as incantations for the user to activate, which is required. Also, the limitations of bring grand magic, the spell user must carry out the ceremony in a relatively open space without any obstructions such as a roof." Yue finished. "You could say it's the same one used on Konoka-san during the school trip."

"Whoa..." Naruto said with awe filled in his voice.

"The spell user is most likely Chao-san... What that means is that the spell user will be appearing on top of a roof somewhere with a 3-km wide magic formation of at least 10 min before the activation..." Yue concluded as Chamo nodded.

"And that's our chance! In other words, to put everything together! That's out plan!" Chamo added. "While we're defending a Magic concentration point, the big magic won't activate! During that opening, another team will find Chao Linshen and bring her down, capturing her! That'll be our victory then!" Turning to Setsuna, he asked, "So, what'ya think!"

"Not bad actually, though it is the only choice we have at the moment..." Setsuna answered. "Whether or not we find Chao-dono inside such a wide are with a 3 km diameter... There are still some uncertainties, de gozaru..." Kaede added.

"My plans always have holes in them, Nee-san..."

"Oi, I don't get, but... All we have to do is protect one of the points that Ji-chan mentioned before and take down Chao-san, right?" Naruto asked as a few nodded. He grinned. "Then we can use my Kage Bunshin!"

"Demo, isn't it strain-full to your body, Naruto-kun?" Setsuna asked as Naruto looked confused as well as a few others. "What do you mean, Setsuna-ne-san?" Chamo asked. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a B-ranking Jutsu that gives each and every clones an equal amount of energy within them, well, compared to mines of course, de gozaruna..." Kaede answered. "There's also a more powerful variation called the 'Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu', but that just increases the more clones you can form. Plus, the more energy you spent, the more closer you will be to exhaustion..." Setsuna continued. "And whenever a bunch of Bunshin dispels, it gives a huge mental strain to the user since it gives a memory overload, de gozaru..." Kaede ended. Naruto grinned. "That's no problem, dattebayo! I have a huge amount of Chakra, even larger than Baa-chan and Kakashi-sensei, so I can form maybe, hmm, about 3 thousand clones without falling unconscious?" Naruto wondered as Kaede and Setsuna dropped their jaws.

"Thr... three-3 thousand!" Chamo yelled out. "With that much Hige-sama's, we can surely win this war then...!" Chamo quickly muttered. "Ah, but the downside is that if they are hit even once, they dispel..." Naruto added, making Chamo drop his new plan. "Then what's the use of that 'Kage Bunshin' thingie!" Chamo asked.

"Kage Bunshin is mainly used for scouting after all..." Setsuna commented as Kaede nodded.

"But most of our bad-ass techniques requires a clone, tebane..." Naruko added. "Especially the other variations of Rasengan..." She said, Naruto nodding.

"Others... variations, de gozaru...?" Kaede asked. "The Rasengan is, without a doubt, the Yondaime Hokage's signature techniques, but... There are other variations as well?" She asked. Naruto nodded. "Many people don't know it, but this Rasengan..." Naruko and Naruto worked together to form the standard and half-completed Rasengan. "...is actually incomplete."

"In... incomplete...?"

"Yep, see, the Yondaime actually wanted to add Nature Transformation with Shape Transformation to the highest degree." Naruto said. "Nature and... Shape...?" Asuna asked. "Ehh, Nature is... like those elemental thingies that Negi uses! Erm that lightning and stuff? Shape is to give the Jutsu shape. Every Jutsu has those kinds of stuff, tebayo!" Naruto ended.

"But... to add Nature to Shape of the highest degree, that sounds like it should be hard, no?" Chamo asked. Naruto grinned a knowing grin as Chamo shocked. "YOU did it!"

"Heheh, sure did!" Naruto said, holding up a victory sign.

"A-anyway, even if that Chao is a genius, even she wouldn't expect us to come back from a week ago! Probably..." Chamo whispered that last part. "But even then, we have the element of surprise with us!"

"W-wait, Chamo-kun...!"

"Aniki!"

"The plan just now... sounds good... But... it needs more..." Negi let out, trying to get out of the couch. "Negi!"

* * *

(Later...)

"Are... ARE YOU SERIOUS, ANIKI!" Chamo yelled as Haruna asked, "W-w-w-wait a minute! Is that alright! To do something that fun?"

"It sure is a bold plan..." Setsuna said as Kaede nodded. "Even Chao-dono wouldn't expect this... But is it even possible, de gozaru?"

"Possible! Anything's possible! Especially with what Negi said!" Naruto yelled. "As with ever other years, the Yukihiro Family is in charge of the main events..." Negi answered as Kaede shocked. "What! Hmm, I suppose that could work, de gozaru..."

"Huh, to think that something like that would come out of your mouth... I'm surprise, Negi..." Asuna said as Negi blinked. "Asuna-san..." The boy looked a bit unsure at the moment. "Um, w-will you look down on me...? I mean, everyone who's not even in the Magical world will be dragged into it..."

"Man you still into that kind of stuff, Negi? Let me tell you one thing, whenever there's a war, no matter how long, innocents will always be dragged into the mess!" Naruto said

"That's right! It is part of the Festival, right! Anyone'll jump right in!"

"Wahahaha, such a nice plan, Aniki!"

"Iincho will surely help us with this, Negi-kun!"

"Jaa, Asuna-san, I will leave Iincho-san to you." Negi said. "Geh, me!" Asuna yelled out. "I'll go along." Naruto said as Ku offered in as well. "Konoka-san and Chamo-kun will go for Gakuenchou-san (School Principal)"

"Hai!"

"No problem, Aniki!"

"Haruna-san and the others will do print ads..." Negi said as Haruna nodded. "Leave it to us, Negi-kun!"

"A-and, Chisame-san, I leave the internet to you, if it's alright...?" Chisame huffed. "F-fine, whatever, leave it to me..."

"Chiucchi, I'll say it right here and now, why not just pop the gun and give a quick one to Aniki here?"

"WHAT!"

"I mean, surely you'll get something internet-related...?" Chamo added with a perverted smirk. "Damare, kono shoubutsu (Shut it, you small thing)..." Chisame ordered.

"Now then, I'm counting on you all... The future is in the hands of this operation...!" Negi said with a determined face. _"Did I really look like that when I was little...?"_ Naruto and Naruko thought to themselves as everyone cheered. Negi then wobbled before falling back on the couch.

"Negi!"

"Oi oi!"

"Jeez, this is all because you forced yourself, baka!" Asuna said, placing the blanket back onto Negi's body. "Ahaha, sumimasen..." Negi apologized. "And stop apologizing for every little thing, gosh!"

"Anyway, we'll prepare everything for you! So just rest up!" Asuna yelled as Konoka clapped her hands. "Leave it to us, Negi-kun!"

"Arigatou... Mina-san..."

* * *

(Later...)

"I know I said all that, but..." Asuna began. "Asking Iincho for a favor... really is hard..." She muttered as Naruto laughed. "Ah come on, Asuna-chan, how hard can it be!" He asked. "Really hard, thinking about mine and Iincho's past and all..."

"Come on, it's just asking one favor, you can do it, Asuna-chan!" Naruto encouraged as Ku began opening the door. "Don't worry about it,, aruyo!" Opening it, Ku cheerfully entered the Haunted House. "Yaho~! Iincho here?"

"Ah! W-wait, hold on! I'm not read-...!"

"Oh? Ku Fei-san. Eh? Asuna-san needs a favor from me?" Ayaka asked as Asuna nodded, making an irritated face. "Yeah, you got a problem about it?"

"My my, does this Saru-san not know any manners for the proper way to ask for favors?" Ayaka taunted as Asuna glared back, the two's foreheads rubbing against each other. "I guess for a monkey, that's understandable!" Asuna gritted her teeth. "Urusai, kikyuu dazo. Iikara damatte kikoenasai, kono baka! (Shut up, it's an emergency! Be quiet and just listen already, you baka)" Asuna shot back as Ku sweat-dropped, Naruto trying to calm the two. "Mah mah~..."

* * *

"Wh-what did you just say! The Main Event! Now!"

"What's that! Sounds fun!" Yuuna yelled as everyone within the Haunted House wondered what the "Main Event" was about. "There's no way I can do something as unreasonable as that without any reason! You know that, right!"

"I told you, I can't tell you why! You're so stupid, Baka Iincho!"

"Even if I am the daughter of the sponsor, doing something like that would only make me look like a spoiled, arrogant, rich Ojou-sama! You know I hate that!"

"Like! I! Said! That's why I'm asking you to bend a little here!"

"Bend _what_ exactly! What needs bending is your character, you Saru! And you cried some much yesterday too!"

"Wha! H-how did you know about that! Were you spying on me and Whiskers yesterday, you Baka!"

Naruto and Ku sweat-dropped at the fight as the others started to get aroused by it. "Why do I get the sense of déjà vu here, tebayoka...?" Naruto asked as Ku whispered, "Actually, Iincho, this favor is from Negi-bouzu, aru..."

"Eh?" Ayaka froze. "Negi-sensei~! Why didn't you say so in the beginning! If it is for Negi-sensei, I will go through fire and water! I'll even drink the whole lake dry for him!" Ayaka declared with much love in her voice. Naruto nearly vomited at the sight as a few people clapped at the numeral roses that appeared behind the president. "I'm off to negotiate!"

"Sounds fun! I'm going too!"

"Why didn't you mention negi-bouzu in the first place, aru?" Ku asked the heterochromic girl as Asuna admitted, "Well, I'd knew it would end like this... so... And it looked kinda cheap, and..."

"How honest, arune..."

"She really is a shota-kon..." Naruto commented.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"Wh-what! Is this true!" Konoa asked as Konoka nodded. "Hai, Oji-san...!

"Everything is true, Konoe-sama...!" Setsuna added as Naruko nodded. "Please believe us, Ji-chan!"

Konoe hummed to himself for a moment before turning to Touko. "What do you think?"

"I think it's really bizarre and really hard to believe, sir... But... If Ojou-sama and Setsuna are really adamant about it... We'll look over the situation on the internet again..." Touko answered as Konoe nodded. "Yes, yes... But if this is true, then that Chao girl has some backbone, hohoho...!"

"This is not the time to be laughing, Gakuenchou..."

"Very well, your report is understood, Setsuna-kun! You too, Konoka. You leave everything up to us now, don't worry and just enjoy the festival-..."

"Tsk tsk, you just don't get it, do you, Gakuenchou-san!"

"Hm?" Konoe looked down to see Chamo puffing on his cigar. "History has already proven that we can't leave everything up to you upper adults. You should leave it to us, instead!" Chamo continued, taking out a sheet of paper. "We'd also like you to provide us these things as well!"

"What? But such special Magical equipment is..."

"Fufu, I got my own intelligence sources here too. There should be a number of them stored away in Claunada Alterworld Border Magic Knights' 17th storage warehouse back at the home country..." Chamo informed. "If you ship them by air using Translocation Magic, they should be here by evening. Of course, we also know that you have enough power to negotiate with the people back in the home country, Gakunechou-san..." Chamo negotiated as Konoa hummed. "At the very least, I want at least a thousand of these, if possible, 25 hundred sets! Wha~~~t? Not possible? Nfufufufu, well, I suppose this is better than Magic being expose, is it?" Chamo taunted the man as Konoka whispered, "The bad guy..."

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

A clone of Naruto crept to one of the unused school buildings in Mahora and created several clones. "Alright, you gusy know what to do, right!"

"RIGHT!"

Two of them immediately sat down and started meditating for Senjutsu Chakra while the rest transformed into random people and began scouting the area for Chao.

* * *

"Well, things should be going well, huh?" Naruto asked as Asuna and Ku nodded. "Heh, does this mean I have to go all out too?" Naruto asked as Asuna got confused. "Huh? All out?"

"Yeah, I mean I do have a power-up move and several high-level techniques I can use to help out... But it's pretty dangerous to use around people, tebayo... So I'm kinda worried..."

"Hmm... I guess so..." Asuna said as the three walked back to the library.

* * *

"Fufufu, looks like the next generation's ready to take over eh, Al?"

Albireo nodded. "Hai, Jiraiya-sama... This should be a good test for Negi-kun, although I'm not participating... What about you, Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya smirked. "Heh, me? What're you asking me that question for? Course I'm not joinin'! But then again, it would be interesting to watch Naruto in action again... Gehahahah!" Jiraiya laughed as Albireo chuckled along.

"By the way, about Naruto-kun's memories..."

"Ehh, do what you like. I don't mind if you even show Naruto's past to the brat's new groupie. On another side, I gotta say though, this is going to be one heck of a show..." Jiraiya commented as Albireo nodded. "That it will be, Jiraiya-sama... That it will..."

* * *

Ignisha: And end! Whew, close to ending the series already!

Naruto: Already!

Asuna: That was fast!

Ignisha: Anyway, REVIEW! And OMAKE!

* * *

Mahora Sentai Baka Rangers – Minisode Three: Enter, BAKA WHITE!

Narrator: LAST TIME!

?.?.?: "HAHAHA, So you guys were waiting for me, huh, tebane!"

Everyone: "...'Tebane'...?"

*Light shines to reveal the mysterious Baka White's silhouette on top of a cliff*

*Figure jumps off cliff to reveal Naruko in a white version of the Baka Ranger uniform*

Naruko: "That's right! I am the new member, Baka White!"

Everyone: "Oooh~!"

Yue: "Ja, let's do the new introduction this time..."

Asuna: "Right! Baka White, you go first!"

Naruko: "Sure!"

*Baka Ranger Theme*

Naruko: "Everyone work together as a team! Baka White!"

Asuna: "I'm all pumped up! Baka Red!"

Yue: "Can't let your guard down! Baka Black!"

Kaede: "Jumping and flying across river docks! Baka Blue!"

Ku: "Before and after meals, take! Baka Yellow!"

Makie: Everyone gets along! Baka Pi-"

*BZZT*

-END-

* * *

Ignisha: And to the next chapter! REVIEW! BTW, I made a spin-off of this series called GO GO! Konoha Sentai Baka Ninja! based on Mahora Sentai Baka Ranger! Make sure to check it out!


	27. For Mahora! Part Ready!

Ignisha: Alright peeps! Its' time for the war for Mahora!

Asuna: Geez, is it alright if I'm nervous...?

Naruto: I guess so... I mean, this is my second war right now...

Asuna: Eh?

Ignisha: Anyway, today, 21 will be doing the honors to do reviews!

...

Ignisha: 21...? 21~...? Ugh, he's not here, fine, I'll do it...

~**Yukicrewger2**: Ehh...

~**Bakapervert**: No prob!

~**OBSERVER01**: I dunno

~**Kevinwoopoo**: Yeah, I just changed it a few time ago

~**EXpERieNCed**: Toads and Fuuton, eh...? Well, we'll see...

~**SanDemonMax**: Maybe Gaara, maybe...

Asuna: Ah, don't worry about it Makie-chan! I'm sure Ignisha will think of something! *Gives said guy stink eyes*

Ignisha: What?

~**Kenegi**: Again, maybe, maybe...

~**Cloves**: Dunno

~**Animeguy1101**: Eh, I'll try lessening it a bit...

~**Sunwraith**: You'll see what the clones are for later...

~**Conanxai-fan**: Yep!

~**Dunbledork**: *Shrugs* I dunno, I like going with the flow...

~**R2-Darth2**: Ahahaha, yeah! Thanks!

~**Darkchain Zangetsu**: Maybe~...

Ignisha: Alright, if anyone else has a problem with Naruto saying "tebayo", speak up!

Naruto: Why're you getting so worked up for, tebayo?

Ignisha: Cause, I like going with the story, and no one seems to be appreciating that! Maybe I should punish them a bit... mumble, mumble...

Asuna: Errmmm...

Ignisha: I KNOW! Maybe I should have Naruto say "Believe It!" instead!

Naruto: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT KIND OF CATCH PHRASE!

Asuna: Maybe you should keep the "tebayo" thing...

Ignisha: And on with the chapter!

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A: ReMiX

* * *

Episode 27: For Mahora! Part 1

* * *

"Attention, attention!" Yuuna yelled as she and a few girls from 3-A started passing out flyers. "We have an announcement for the School Festival's main event!" Makie called out.

"Huh? Of all times, why a public announcement for the main event now?" One of the male students asked as the other said, "Didn't they say it was gonna be a hide-and-seek game? I mean, last year's tag was hectic..."

"Here you go...!" Ako said, wearing a mage-modified nurse outfit. "Ah, thanks..."

The two looked over the flyer. "Let's see..."

Notice of change for Mahora Festival's Main Event

Mars Attack VS Mahora Mage Order

"A change of event, huh? Sounds fun!"

"Yeah, I mean, it will look kinda weird if we all played hide-and-seek, right?"

"Please join the event!" Makie said, wearing an almost revealing witch clothing. "Wah! I... I think I might join..." The student said as everyone else started agreeing and signing up.

* * *

"As stated above, this event is renewed for the Final Day! Please pay attention!" Ayaka announced, donned in a magical princess-knight sort of costume. "Now then, we will be presenting you a live demonstration! Here are the equipments that is to be given out to the people who will be participating! There are various other types as well! Furthermore, the robe itself is a safety mechanism, so every participant must where one!" Ayaka continued as Yuuna and Makie started revealing the robes. "And this weapon here!" Yuuna took over. "Is a Mage's weapon, a wand! But don't underestimate it! With just a simple incantation...!" Yuuna drawled out as Makie cleared her throat.

"_Strike the Enemy_!" Makie yelled, as a stream of light shot out of the wand.

"This light does _not_ harm any human body! Also, there are other variations of weapons, such as a bazooka!" Ayaka continued on as Yuuna fired off a magical bazooka that fired a larger light stream. "You can choose whatever you want!"

"Fuuh... this is getting interesting..." Kazumi said as she and Sayo headed over to the event stage. "Ano... is it alright not to contact Chao-san about this...?" Sayo asked doubtfully as Kazumi chuckled. "Nah nah, I'm not really Chaorin's ally or anything... In another case, my bargain with her ended along with the tournament yesterday, so all is fine! And in return, I already got all the facts from Chaorin about the current incident! All that's left is for me to get info about today's event...! Now, let's get rea-... OW!" She yelped out, holding her nose.

"Wah!" The other person at the end yelled as he almost fell over. "What's up Naruto?" Asuna asked as she with Ku and Naruto looked at the girl the blonde bumped into. "Ah..."

"Owowowowow... eh?"

"Kazumi-san...?" Naruto asked as Asuna suddenly remembered about the events yesterday. "Hey, if it isn't Asuna. Whatcha doin'?"

"AH! That reminds me! Asakura, yesterday, you-! You being the announcer for that Tournament yesterday mean that you're in cahoots with Chao, right!" Asuna accused. "Weren't you our ally!"

"Was I? Well~~... just this once, I thought that Chaorin was right-..." Kazumi paused as Asuna glared at her, cracking her knuckles. "Hoho~? Maybe I should teach you exactly what we had to suffer because of Chao...!"

"Errm... maybe not..." Kazumi offered. "Actually, in truth, I'm nobody's ally but... a slave for the truth..." She declared as Naruto looked on with awe. "Wh-what the heck are you doing acting all cool, baka!" Asuna yelled. "No seriously, I'm saying that my soul as a reporter is telling me that there's a meaning to announcing to the whole world about Magic!"

"What are you talking about! If Magic is exposed to the whole world, then both Negi and Takahata-sensei will be turned into ermines, and we'll never see them again!"

"Eh...!" Kazumi paused. "Th-that would be bad... you serious...?"

"Does it look like we're not!" Asuna roared as Naruto nodded in agreement. "Anyway, as punishment, you'll have to help us!"

"NANI!"

"Poor Asakura-san ended up doing something that wasn't any worth..." Sayo muttered as Ku sighed out.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"There, done..." Chisame said as she finished posting up ads for the Main Event. Typing down the last keys, Haruna cheered. "Alright!"

"Thank you for your work..." Nodoka said as Chisame retorted, "Don't get too excited..."

"The main fight is only beginning, de gozaru..." Kaede said as Naruko noticed negi moaning in his sleep. "Geez... just when you think he fall asleep, he's suddenly having nightmares..." Chisame muttered as Naruko chuckled. "Can he really recover like this?" The net idol asked, covering Negi more with his blanket. "Geez, figuring out stuffs like what's wrong and what's right is too much for a 10 yr-old..." Chisame grumbled.

_"And almost being killed by your best friend isn't?"_ Naruko wondered as Haruna said, "That's true..."

Meanwhile, Yue looked at her sensei with worry.

* * *

(Meanwhile... Again)

"F-forced Recognition Magic across the world...? Is something like that even possible...?" Akashi, one of the Mage Teachers, and Yuuna's father, asked. "It seems we underestimated Chao Lingshen... Gakuenchou, where did you get this information?"Gandolfini asked. "Where the information came from is irrelevant!" Konoe responded. "We must put a stop to this plan!

"About this big operation, while it is true that it will be impossible to fight against 25 hundred enemies with the public watching, it is still possible to have the public attend this operation..." Konoe continued, opening his eyes. "Although it is pretty desperate, but as they often say, desperate times call for desperate measures... They are our students after all, even if it's not my plan..."

"It is true that our students happen to like these kinds of events, and they also have the capability as well..." Nijuuin Mitsuru said as Seruhiko nodded. "They might be surprisingly useful as a combat force..."

The teachers looked over the notes. "6 giant life form weapons? What is this?" One of the Mages asked as Touko looked up. "It appears that through the power of science, Chao Lingshen is planning on controlling some nameless demons that have been sealed away by petrification under the school..." Touko answered. "It is believed that they are going to be used as a Magic Amplifiers for the creation of the giant Magic formation... if these appears, we're going to have to get the students to stand down..."

"But how will it work? High class demonic creatures or monsters shouldn't be able to move within the school barriers..."

_"So that's what it was..."_ Misora thought.

"To have been able to continue a plan of this callibure, we cannot underestimate Chao-kun's power! Support from the home country might make it in time, either. Keep this in mind: if Chao-kun's plan succeed, the world will change. Everyone, put your full efforts into this operation!" Konoe ordered.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

(Later...)

The news about the main event spread out like a wild fire as everyone started getting texts, emails, and even phone calls about the event. Everyone all over the place started gathering around the main quarters for the event to gather the cloaks and weapons. Sooner or later, everyone did a test fire as a bright shower of light covered the area.

"Hooh... everyone's getting all fired up..." Chamo commented, looking out the window.

"Kora, Chamo! What's up with this get up?" Asuna yelled, coming out wearing a knight's armor. Her right arm is regular sleeved while her left arm was armored in a light-weight silver colored armor as well as her legs. A long dress went along with the whole knight-princess theme as the pigtailed girl said, "Why is it that I have to wear this kind of get up? It's not even a Mage costume! So embarrassing, a-and wouldn't this just make me stand out more?"

"It looks good on ya, Ane-san! Well, Chao probably already found out about us, anyway..." Chamo commented. "Standing out will actually make it hard for her to make a move on you anyway-..."

"OII~~! You stupid ermine! What's up with this!"

Asuna turned to see Naruto garbed in a very baggy black pants as well as a short-sleeved hoodie of the same color. On his hands is finger-less gloves as well as yellow and black shoes on his feet. There are many zippers and yellow belts over the garment as Naruto crossed his arms. "What kind of costume is this!" He asked as everyone present was immediately reminded of a familiar game.

"Why not? It seems to fit you having those Keyblades...!"

"At least make it orange or more ninja-like!"

"Why would I make it more orange?" Chamo asked as he took out a slimmer version of the costume. "Fine fine, I'll customize it then!" Naruto yelled, taking a few supplies and rushing off. "What a pushy guy..." Chamo muttered.

"Who's pushy?" Asuna asked.

Kazumi, meanwhile, was reading the papers that Chamo gave her, Sayo reading over her shoulders. Kazumi sighed. "Naruhodo (I see...), a defense operation with normal people unaware of the situation used both as a makeshift combat force as well as a diversion, eh?" She asked. "While it's true that making it as a game will make people join and be enthusiastic about it, I mean, there are a lot of capable people on our side, but..." She smiled lightly. "Even then, they're still normal people. Can they really go against Chaorin's army...?"

"That's where the Magic equipment comes in!" Chamo yelled. "Aniki, being an antique otaku, was the first to think of this, and then Yuecchi found the place where they were storing these types of weapons. These magically enhanced weapons are made to specifically force nonliving, magically-powered units, such as automata or golems, out of commission! They look like normal Magic wands and bazookas on the outside, but their abilities are specialized. Plus, they do no harm to the human body!" Chamo explained. They were probably made to stop Evangeline back in the day, she being a doll master. Against Chao's robots, which are being powered by the World Tree's magic, these should have great effect!" He finished.

"The World Tree's power?" Kazumi asked as Naruto came back.

"There, now this is a costume!" Naruto yelled, coming back wearing a black jumpsuit with orange stripes and silver armor on the arms and shoulders. His pants were also black and had armor on it as well. On his feet were Ninja sandals, colored black, which had armored plating. Belts were strapped crossed at each other across Naruto's chest as black fingerless gloves wrapped themselves around Naruto's hands. "Ooh! Nice customize!" Chamo said putting a thumb up as Asuna blushed. Naruto grinned. "Now for the finishing touch!" He said, taking out his Hiai-ite and wrapping it around his forehead, as well as taking out his Sage cloak and putting it on. "Wow, that's pretty nice, where'd you get the cloak, Naruto-kun?" Kazumi asked.

"Got it from Gama-jiji..." Naruto answered.

_"You mean that toad geezer?"_ Asuna wondered as Chamo explained that the Tanaka back at the tournament was electrically powered, but this time, the Tanaka's were being powered by the World Tree's magic.

"It certainly sounds like a plan..." Kazumi mused. "But this operation depends completely on Chaorin not harming anyone, right?" Chamo nodded. "If Chao actually has the guts to really hurt someone, we'll pull out right away. And in that case, it'll also tell us that she's no better than that! Rather, if she's a real villain-like character, things would go much easier to deal with, that's what the Gakuenchou and the other teachers are thinking..."

"Negi-kun thought up this plan too..." Kazumi said. "You think he has the same thoughts...?"

Chamo smirked at this.

"Gufu... That's just it! Really! I never really expected this to come out of Aniki's mouth either!"

"Negi-kun has really shed a layer of skin!If he can be able to make moves while taking other people's problems in considerations, then he's got more than enough talent for being a leader!" Kazumi concluded as Sayo looked on confused.

"No really! I'm seriously happy!" Chamo yelled, jumping up waving a Japanese fan. I was worried about Aniki being all gentle and the likes, being all dead serious...!" Kazumi laughed heartily. "I see, I see! Negi-kun has finally stepped up the stairs of becoming a dirty adult! Nyahehehehe! Ane-chan's having mixed feelings!"

"You people over there... What's up with the unpleasant laughter?" Asuna asked as Naruto sweat-dropped. "What's up with them?"

"Ah, Naruto-kun and Asuna are wearing some super cool costumes! I wanna wear something too!" Konoka said, having just appeared.

* * *

(Later...)

"... The enemy's target is the symbol of this school, the World Tree. Participants will be asked to split into 6 groups and select one of 6 World Tree defense checkpoints! Such as the World Tree Plaza and Tatsumiya Shrine South Gate! As usual, the top rankers will receive a luxurious prize!" The announcer announced. "However, if the defense point you belong to is overtaken by the enemy, the prize money goes poof for you as well! While helping out the comrade in your group, let us fight offensively and defensively balanced battle! Furthermore, it is dangerous for non-participants to enter the game area!"

* * *

"Yare yare, it looks like we somehow made it in time..." Chamo commented, looking over at the contestants of the "Event". "60% of the preparations are already completed and there's still more than an hour left before Chao Lingshen operates her plan... We have plenty of time..."

"But Chamo-san, is it possible for Chao-san to stop her operation?" Setsuna asked.

"If so, then hurrah for us..." Chamo said, puffing his cigar. "But then, the Event will be a total 'fail' and a whole lot of people will be disappointed..."

"Then what about the possibility of delaying her plan as a feint?"

"Won't happen. In order for a strong magic to travel all over the world, there are restrictions within time. She shouldn't be able to delay her plan by more than an hour!" Chamo said, putting up a thumb.

"Then what about pushing her plan early as a counter?"

"Erk!" Chamo sweated. "Hrm... that could be a possibility... Nngh... just to be sure, it'll be a good idea to wake up Aniki early!"

"Got it!" Setsuna said, putting on her phone. Suddenly, she realizes something wrong. "Ngh!"

"What's wrong?"

"The phone's not working!"

"Wha-!"

* * *

(At the lake's beach)

"Hey hey, our defense point is at the Plaza, so why are we at the lake?" Madoka asked, holding a wand. Misa chuckled, holding a staff. "Fufufufu, because there were rumors that the invasion would start by the enemies coming out from the lake!" Sakurako giggled. "We're gonna go bam-bam and kill them all! And get lots of rewards!" She declared as Madoka sweat-dropped. "But there's still at least an hour left... I'm bored..."

Suddenly, there were cries coming from near the lake as the three checked to see what was going on. "H-hey, look over there!"

"WHOA!"

"Kya...!"

There was a huge splash as everyone shocked.

"WHA!"

"Geh...!"

From the lake, a bunch of Tanaka robots and four-legged pods walked out of the lake.

"Wh-wh-wh-what the!" Sakurako yelled out as Misa let out a worried sound. "Wai... what's up with this!" Madoka yelled as some of the contestants started to complain. "Oioioioi, I didn't hear anything about it being this crazy!"

"Plus, the starting point isn't timed yet, isn't it?"

* * *

"A large group of robotic weapons have emerged from the shores of Mahora Lake!" Megumi yelled. "They're early..." Akashi commented. "The number is 2 thousand 2 hundred! 2,400! More and more are coming through!" One of the Mages yelled out. "She really does have a surplus number of units after all..." Akashi commented again.

* * *

"Ok... so it's a little early... but we'll take you on!" One of the combatants yelled.

Several Tanaka robots opened their mouths as a cannon-like barrel was seen. "Err..."

"IMMAH FIRIN' MAH LAZAH!"

*BWAAAAAAAAHHH*

"KYA~!"

"WHOA!"

"Th-they're beams!" Sakurako yelled. "Are they dead!" Misa yelled in confusion as Madoka noticed a spy probe above her. "Ah..."

"LAZAH!"

"GYAH!"

"MADOKA!"

The smoke from the beams disappeared to reveal... naked people? Well, not totally naked since they still have their underwear and pants. "KYAH!"

"A strip beam...?"

"IT'S THE STRIP BEAM!" Sakurako yelled. "The rumored Strip Beam!" Misa yelled in agreement as Madoka flushed deeper. "Chotto!"

"For those who have lost their weapons and robes, please leave the game area, since it's dangerous!"

As the war began, Touko is seen on a light pole, holding two cards. "There are no dangers to normal people at this point... It's alright" She said to what seemed to be a Pactio card on her forehead, on her other hand was a tag saying "Area Defense". "We miscalculated their time and number, but... This could work, please continue the operation..."

"Well, it seems like things have gotten quite rough! Without any warning, the enemy Robot Army has begun attacking with an ambush at the lake!" Kazumi yelled in her mic, wearing a witch hat. Her clothing consisted of a black corset and arm-sleeves. A white miniskirt is worn as well as black boots. A white cape flowed behind her as she yelled, "Well, are you mages ready!"

"Asakura's announcer again..." Akira commented as Yuuna chuckled. "Tough act there!"

"Now then... Let the Game BEGIN!"

* * *

Ignisha: And the war starts!

Asuna: That wardrobe is really embarrassing...

Naruto: At least it wasn't as bad as my first one! What was I supposed to be, some kind of random hero from a video game!

Asuna: ...

Ignisha: Anyway, OMAKE!

* * *

Mahora Sentai Baka Rangers – Minisode Four: Makie's Woe!

Naruko: "Alright peeps, it's time to get into action! Calling the Ranger Jet Plane-...!"

*Naruko pushes button but gets interrupted by Makie*

Makie: "MATTE MATTEYO!"

Asuna: "What's up Makie-chan?"

Makie: "The first couple of times I got interrupted by that buzzing sound!"

Yue: "Buzzing sound...?"

Makie: "Yeah!" *Sulks* "It's always like this! Whenever something interesting happens, I'm the one who's laughed at...!"

Asuna: "Aw come on, Makie-chan. That's not true...!"

Kaede: "She's right, de gozaru! Even heroes and heroines like us are interrupted once in a while!"

Makie: "But I've been interrupted twice!"

Yue: "Ja, why don't you go first this time?"

Naruko: "EHH!"

Makie: "Eh?"

Asuna: "Yeah, that's a great idea, Yue-chan!"

Ku: "As expected of Baka Black!"

Makie: "Y-you really mean it?"

Naruko: *Shrugs* "If it makes you happy, you can go ahead and go first!" *Reaches out hand* "So what are you waitin' for, tebane?"

Makie: *Smile brightly* "Yeah!"

* * *

*Bak Ranger Theme*

Everyone: "Mahora Sentai Baka Ranger!"

Makie: "Everyone gets along! Baka Pi-!"

*BOOM*

*Everyone gets thrown into the air while a jet plane lands roughly on Makie. Team lands gracefully seiza style*

Naruko: "Ah, the Ranger Jet Plane is here..."

Asuna: "That was fast..."

Yue: "This is strangely familiar..."

-END-

* * *

Ignisha: And on to the next chapter!


	28. For Mahora! Part Earth!

Ignisha: Alright guys, it's time for the 28th chapter!

21: Welcome back you guys! Care to explain where you guys were exactly?

Ignisha: Huh? It's only been about a month...

Naruto: I think he means the forums or something...

21: No, I mean you've been gone from Mahora, you Aho! *Whacks Naruto and Ignisha in the heads with a mallet* Where were you and most of the Class of 3-A, Asuna?

Asuna: What are you talking about?

Ignisha: Anyway, onto REVIEWS! Oh, and 21 and I will be alternating...!

~**GuardianOfTheMist**: Oh, it'll be chaotic alright, kukuku... (21)

~**Yukicrewger2**: *Follows suit* Yay! (Ignisha)

~**DragonGolem**: Me too! I mean, they don't mind it in the Anime or Manga (not that they say it in the American version), but they mind _ME_ using it! Now that's cruel! (Ignisha)

Naruto: I'm more weirded out by my dubbed version...

~**Bakapervert**: No prob! (Ignisha)

~**Vandebz**: Naruto's customized costume is a little based on the one in the video game: Ryuujinki (Dragon Blade Chronicles) a Naruto Shippuuden game for Wii. (Ignisha)

Asuna: Maybe I should buy the game?

Naruto: Huh...?

~**SanDemonMax**: I think it's funny too. And if you know anything about the Uzumaki's, they tend to make events crazier and wilder than before, Gaara-san! And I guess you're not popular with the fans, Makie-san? I should write a complaint to Ken for that... (21)

Ignisha: Actually, according to polls, Makie's quite popular.

21: REALLY!

~**Animeguy1101**: THANK YOU! (Ignisha)

~**A Red Penguin**: Yup, you gotta love those Baka Rangers! (21)

Asuna: HEY!

Naruko: Not that I don't mind being a Baka Ranger, it's still kinda weird to be called one...!

~**OBSERVER01**: Whaaaaaaaat...? (Ignisha)

~**Dumbledork**: Hmm, not sure... How many will there be, Ignisha-senpai? (21)

Ignisha: *Shrugs* Hell if I know...

~**Justbehappydammit**: Thanks, and it's gonna be a blast alright! (21)

~**Sunwraith**: No problem about the late review. Hope you'll like the war! Since there's gonna be a really big surprise on Part 3!

Naruto: How many parts are there gonna be...?

Ignisha: 4, since we did the preparations, 3... Anyway, onto the Chapter! Naruko?

Naruko: Ignisha doesn't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima!...

Ignisha: And begin!

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A

* * *

Episode 28: For Mahora! Part Earth!

* * *

"Now then... Let the Game BEGIN!"

A roar of teenagers was heard as the participants of the Event began shooting out a single Sagitta Magica towards the Tanaka robots and others. Misa yelled, "_Strike the Enemy_!"

Her Magical Arrows, along with others, managed to shoot down a quad-pod more and more Tanaka-bots fell.

"I-it worked!"

"It's working!"

"Alright! _Strike the Enemy_!"

The contestants grinned happily and wildly as they charged. "Ahahaha, this is AWESOME! Just like a real war!"

"They really put their fair of money in this!"

"We, the Military Research Club, will be taking that money!" A random person yelled. "In your dreams, idiot!" Another retorted.

A beam was heard as Sakurako and Misa were caught in the fire. "Ah! We got caught!" Sakurako yelled as Madoka ran up to them. "Hey guys! You can go back for a change of clothes and an extra weapon! Though it's minus 50 points if you get shot!"

"EH! That's a big minus!" Sakurako yelled in shock. "We have to get back at them!" Misa yelled as the two ran back to the HQ.

* * *

"Incredible, the commoner battalion by the lake is doing well!" Megumi yelled. "The enemy taken down is already counted at 160!"

"As expected of our students, huh..." Akashi praised.

"B-but it looks like the enemy numbers are rising as well! 12 of the enemey's humanoid robots have broken through the lake defense line and are arriving at the defense checkpoint in front of the World Tree Plaza!" Megumi yelled with worry in her voice.

* * *

(World Tree Plaza)

*Clank Clank Clank*

"Uwah! They're coming!"

"_Strike the-_...!"

The speaking person never got to finish as the Tanaka robot jumped high into the air. "Wah, it's jumping!"

"Wawawawawa, they're coming!" Yuuna yelled as Akira commented, "What amazing jumping ability..."

"Alright you guys, ready!"

"OK!"

"_Strike the Enemy_!" Yuuna roared along with Akira, Ako and the twins. Several other participants shot off their magical weapons as well. The robots were hit as they fell onto the plaza. But even when being shot, they stood up. "Uwah! They're getting back up!"

One of the Tanaka-bots opened his mouth to shoot his strip-lazer. "LAZAH!"

"Uhya!" Yuuna dodged as Akira jumped to the side. Brining up her twin guns, Yuuna yelled, "_Strike the Enemy_!"

Firing simultaneously, Yuuna took care of all of the Tanaka robots as the twins cheered her on. "Go Yuuna!" Yuuna grinned. "Ahahaha, this is nothing-...!"

She froze as three more Tanaka's landed behind her. "Wah!"

"The Robot-sans keeps coming!" Ako yelled. "Good good, we can get more points, lucky!" Yuuna exclaimed. "We're gonna get the prize money!" Fumika yelled.

* * *

(Meanwhile, more up on the Plaza)

"Yuuna's on the roll, arune..." Ku commented as Chamo chuckled. "Fufufufu, as expected of my anticipated 3-A girls...!" He then turned to Asuna. "How's your side goin'!"

"Still no good! The cards aren't working!" Asuna reported. "Maybe because he's asleep...!"

"It's possible that telepathic communications are tampered with as well..." Setsuna theorized. "I guess there's no choice but to get him directly after all, huh...?" Chamo said.

"Sorry Ku Fei, can you get Negi for us?" Asuna asked the Chinese girl. "Umu, ok aru...!"

"Nani nani, Negi-kun?" Makie asked. "You're going to get Negi-sensei?" Ayaka asked. "We're coming too!" The two declared as Ku backed off a bit. "Umm, is this alright, aruka?" Ku asked the ermine. "Hmm, why not? The more, the merrier, right?" Chamo shrugged. "Besides, we need Aniki here anyhow...!"

* * *

(Library, 5:45 PM)

"Haah, the operation already started and Naruko-chan left to fight..." Haruna said, bored. "I wonder if it's ok to wake Negi-kun up?" She wondered. Chisame sighed. "Be patient, we still have more than an hour left..." Chisame said. "Let the kid sleep as much as possible..."

"Ano, Chisame-san..."

"Hm? What?" The net-idol-in-secret asked, turning to Yue. "I-it's about Chao-san and Negi-sensei..."

"Hmm?"

"Well, strictly speaking, what Chao-san is doing here isn't terrorism, but a revolution..." Yue began. "I guess you can even call it a 'Global Revolution' that overthrows the consciousness of every person in the world without any shed of blood. And this, from a revolution; Point 1: the fact that 'people who are currently suffering in all parts of the world might be saved by what people will call "Magic".' Point 2: the fact that 'the Time Traveler Chao-san appears to be trying to avoid an unhappy future with the conclusion of this revolution'..." Yue paused a bit. "I think... with these thoughts... the thoughts of how Chao-san may be correct may be what is troubling Negi-sensei now..." The girl concluded.

"I-if you make it s-sound like that, Chao-san d-does appear to be correct..." Nodoka admitted. "Hey hey, Nodoka..." Haruna spoke up.

"Keh, as if... that's pointless..." Chisame commented.

"It would have been so much easier if Chaorin was an easier-to-understand sort of villain..." Haruna complained. "Like killing villages while laughing maniacly...!" She added, making Naruko feel awkward by that. "Ahahaha..."

"Th-that's a little...!"

"And, uh... taking the two points from the above page... I can still provide something like a... logical proof saying that we have to stop Chao-san..." Yue continued as Naruko decided it was time to leave, leaving through the front door.

"What?" Chisame asked, suddenly turning her attention to the chibi girl. "Oi, if you had something like that, then tell it to the guy who's sleeping when he wakes up...!"

"Demo, th-this is only my opinions, and I'm still not entirely sure if it will help Negi-sensei if I tell him-..."

"It doesn't matter! This guy needs your words right now! You heard Takamichi's talk on the other side, right?" Chisame retorted, shocking Yue. "He said that it's probably a good idea to worry. At this rate, this guy will just end up just like Takamichi did by making the wrong move at the very last moment, you know!"

* * *

(Meanwhile)

*BWAAAAAAAAH*

"Uwaaah!"

A number of contestants yelled in shock as a quad-pod shot a strip-beam at them, thus reducing their clothes (save for the last garment) into nothing. One of the players grunted in annoyance. "Dammit, things are getting tougher now!"

"Even with a bazooka, it still takes 8 shots to take down that legged-tank!" Another one yelled.

"There's no ending to this robot army!" Yuuna yelled. "There's just too many!" Akira nodded. "We're getting pushed back." She said with worrisome.

"We lose if the robots take over the grounds, right!"

"Yabaizou! (This is bad)"

"If we lose, the prize money goes poof right...?" Another yelled as more and more fired off spells.

Suddenly, a number of Tanaka Robots landed in front of the group. Yuuna sweat-dropped. "Mmmnh... Th-this is bad..."

"Such a big army..." Akira commented.

On the other side of the platform, a figure turned to her companion. "Shall we go, Setsuna?"

"Hai..."

The two jumped as the first yelled, "Move out of the way, Yuuna!"

"Huh?" Yuuna managed to let out as a large cut was found, cutting the quad-pod in half. "Geh...?" Suddenly, Setsuna was in the middle of the army, her sword drawn. "Shinmei-Ryuu Ougi... _Hyakuretsu Oukazan_! (Raging Hundred Cherry Blossom Slash)" She yelled as a number of ki took out a majority of the army. Yuuna covered her face in shock. "Waaah!"

As the wind died, Asuna and Setsuna stood on top of the quad-pod.

"Sorry for the wait, Yuuna!" Asuna said as Yuuna stared at her classmate in shock. "Wa... wha-wha... wa..."

"ASUNA! Wh-what are you doing!"

Asuna laughed. "What are you talking about? We're the Hero Units! Kinda embarrassing though..."

"Heh? Unit?" Yuuna wondered as the players comments on the two Heroines. A light bulb went off on Yuuna. Pointing at Asuna, the girl asked, "Are you making an idol debut with Sakurazaki-san, Asuna?"

"Wha! Are you stupid, Baka! Not that kind of Unit! Read the pamphlet!" Asuna retorted as Setsuna started flushing.

"Pamphlet? You mean this-... ohh, you're right..." Fuuka commented as her twin, Ako and Akira nodded. "... 'A short while after the game starts, a powerful helper characters (Hero Units) will appear. Cooperate with them'... Naruhodou..." Akira said.

"NANI! That's so cheap! Why only Asuna's group!" Yuuna complained.

"Since we're part of the performance that makes the game more exciting, we don't get the prize money. So don't worry." Setsuna informed them as Asuna fumed. "It would be awesome if I could, though..."

"Eh? Is that so-..."

The two were interrupted when a total of 30 Takana Robots fell from the sky.

"WAAH! More of those robots!" Fumika yelled in shock as Setsuna and Asuna grabbed their swords to fight when...

"IKE~! (GO)"

"FUUTON: _RASEN-SHURIKEN_!"

Asuna and Setsuna blinked when a large spinning shuriken with what looked like a Rasengan in the middle flew above them. Everyone watched as the shuriken flew closer to the robots before suddenly exploding in a dome-like explosion.

"HOLY SHIT! What the hell was that!" Yuuna yelled in shock as Setsuna stared shocked at the immense power.

"Alright! Rasen-Shuriken using 'Naruko' as model: Success!" A voice rang out as two figures landed on the railing.

"N-naruto!" Asuna yelled.

"Naruko-san!" Setsuna yelled at the same time.

"Yo!" Naruto said, putting a thumb up as Naruko let up a victory pose. Naruko wore a sleeveless orange zip-up with a black turtleneck underneath, black arm-sleeves wrapped around her arms. She wore black shorts and white skirt along with black leathered boots. On her hands, shoulders and boots were plates of armor as a Hiai-te wrapped around her neck, the Konoha emblem glistening in the night light.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh..." Was all Yuuna could say as 10 quad-pods landed in front of them. "Tch, persistent, aren't they, tebane?" Naruko muttered as Naruto slammed his hands together. "Leave it to me!" Naruto said, rushing forward. It was at that time when Setsuna and Asuna noticed a red tint around Naruto and Naruko's eyes as well as yellow eyes with horizontal slits. Naruto jumped into the air and created a clone, quickly starting a Rasengan.

At this, Setsuna was confused. "Rasengan? I don't see how such a small yet powerful attack will hit... all... of..." Setsuna trailed off as everyone's eyes grew in shock as the Rasengan grew larger and larger, growing even larger than Naruto and larger than the previous variations of the Rasengan that Naruto made in the past. Naruto glared at the quads as he thrust his super-large Rasengan in front of him.

"Senpou: _Chou Oodama Rasengan_! (Sage Art: Super Great Ball Raengan)" Naruto roared as the attack connected, creating a large explosion.

"Nnh... maybe the Chou Oodama Rasengan was overkill...?" Naruko wondered, striking a thinking pose as everyone shocked at the huge crater the attack left.

"... 'overkill'...? OF COURSE IT WAS, BAKA!" Asuna yelled, hitting the girl on the head with her Harisen version Pactio. "Itai! What the hell was that for, tebane!" The blonde roared in anger.

"Anyway, we don't have time for this!" Naruto yelled, jumping towards them. "There's still more to go and we gotta move!" He yelled as Asuna glared at him. "Alright alright... you go left, we go right, right?" She confirmed as Naruto nodded.

"Let's go!" The male blonde yelled as the four then jumped, leaving their classmates stumped.

"Wh-what kind of trick was that...?" Ako asked.

"D-damn you, Asuna! I wanna do that too!" Yuuna yelled. "And you even got Naruto-kun to play along!"

"The blonde is supposed to be Naruko-san's older brother, right...?" Akira asked as Fuuka commented, "Sakruazaki-san and Asuna sure have gotten close lately, right?"

* * *

"Thanks for waiting everyone!" Kazumi yelled as an amount of Mages and Mage Teachers appeared. "It's the appearance of the Hero Units! By cooperating with any of these Hero Units, you are able to obtain higher points! Please participate!" She continued. "Help the Hero Units and protect the World Tree!"

Many of the participants roared as they searched for any open Heroes and Heroines.

As everyone fought the robots, a red light was suddenly flashed at the Control Room as Megumi shouted in surprise. "What's going on?" Akashi asked.

"This is...! The school security system's main computer is being hacked by someone!" Megumi reported. "Nani!" Akashi was shocked. "H-how did she bypass the munlti-layer defense system!"

"Raise the Defense Barriers! Hurry!"

"D-defense Barriers has been breached!"

"Unpack the third to eighth '03 Model Electronic Spirit Clusters!"

"They're blocked!"

"Th-th-this is bad!" Megumi yelled. "The lower 8-digit part of the access code has been cracked! Ah, 12-digits! This is inhuman speed!" She yelled in shock. "At this rate, the school's barrier will collapse!"

* * *

Jiraiya and Albireo sat on top of one of the building as they drank sake. "Ahh, now this is a show!" Jiraiya yelled, giggling. "Plus, that strip beam just earned that Chao girl a huge plus in my book! Bwahahaha!"

Albireo chuckled. "Yes, I must agree that it is interesting to watch them being stripped by robots no less." Albireo blinked as he saw huge gundam-like demons emerge from the lake. "This should be interesting..." He muttered as Jiraiya ferociously continued to write in his notebook.

"Uhyahyahyahya! So many good figures!"

* * *

"What the hell is that, tebayo!" Naruto yelled in shock as he and Naruko watched the giant mecha hoard themselves towards the World Tree. Turning to his "sister", he yelled, "No choice, Naruko, you gotta go and get Negi's ass here right now!"

"But, Boss, Chamo said-..."

"Who cares what that perverted ermine says?" Naruto retorted, Naruko nodding in agreement. "What we need isn't more sleep, what we need is more power-houses, tebayo!" Naruko saluted her brother. "Got it Boss-nii-chan!" She yelled, rushing towards the library. Naruto sighed as Naruko got out of sight. "Now to figure out what to do now... And how Naruko stays functional even after all those hits..." He muttered to himself, rushing to battle.

* * *

(Library)

"Nngh, it's no good! The cell phone's aren't working!" Haruna roared in irritation. "Perhaps it's the so-called signal interference, de gozaru." Kaede commented.

"Maybe it's a good idea to wake up Negi-kun after all...!" Haruna muttered as Yue suddenly yelled, "The school's barriers fell due to attacks from the net!"

"From the information I gathered from your Artifact, I was able to access this Mahonet thing." Chisame explained. "I dunno the details, but its certain that something like a security system of the school is failing... From the looks of it, there's no doubt about it...!" Yue narrowed her eyes a bit. "Isn't there anything we can do?" She asked as Chisame shook her head. "The fastest way to neutralize those giant things would be to revive the barrier, but... Dammit! A B6 Sub Notebook like this with 11B Wireless Lan just own't cut it!" She yelled in anger as Haruna moved in forward.

Yue went silent as she felt Haruna behind her. "So... if you had a better computer...?"

"That won't work either! A normal person like me won't be able to do much anyway... Kusso, like I thought, I can't do much with this hunk of junk..." Chisame muttered.

"Ho~? Maybe the time has come then..." Haruna said. "The time for Chisame-chan to have her own Artifact that is..." Chisame stared at her weirdly. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I mean, it's time for you to go _chiu-chiu_ with Negi-kun...!" Haruna said with a perverted smirk. "WHA-!" Chisame yelled. "Wh-why do I have to do that!" She asked.

"No no, you don't have to hold back! I approve of you!" Haurna yelled, pulling Nodoka and Yue in front of her. "Look, both Nodoka and Yue are giving you their approval too, see!" She continued on, Yue muttering, "Under what authority I wonder...?" Nodoka herself muttered, "No, it's not as if our approval is needed..."

"Th-that's not what I'm talking about!" Chisame retorted.

"Hm~? What? It's just kissing a 10 yr-old squirt, y'know. What are you being all shaken up for, Chisame-chan?" Haruna asked as the net-idol-in-secret yelled, "B-baka! That's not it! If I do that provisional contract thing, then that'll make me connected to all this fantasy world thing!"

"NAÏVE, CHISAME-CHAN!" Haruna roared. "The world itself is in danger of becoming a fantasy world! You need to look at a bigger picture, you know! What we need, is **POWER**!"

"Th-that's true, but..."

"Is Negi-bouzu here, aruka?"

The group turned to see Ku Fei with Ayaka and Makie. Haruna immediately spotted Chamo on top of Ku's shoulder, jumping towards them and yelling, "CHAMOCCHI! Good timing!"

"Eh?"

"Well well well, Iincho! Wait on a second, will'ya!" Haruna asked, pushing the blonde and Makie outside. "Negi-kun'll be up soon!"

"What's going on, Paru-nee?" Chamo asked as Haruna whispered back, "Chisame-chan is finally gonna do it!"

"Oh?"

"N-no, hold on!" Chisame yelled. "Th-this it m-m-my first-!"

"Just take your time~!" Haruna said, closing the door on her, leaving only Chisame, Chamo and the sleeping teacher.

"... time..." Chisame finished. She gulped, turning to her teacher. _"I-it's true that we could use some more power right now... To be able to obtain a high-performance convenient item with only one kiss, there's no reason to accept such a great deal..."_ Chisame thought. _"The opponent in this battle is probably Chao or Chachamaru-san... Either way, there's nothing I can do with my notebook... Ahh, that's right, the world's in crisis, we can't afford to stand in a world here dream and reality has gotten all mixed up... I don't have a choice here..."_

Chisame turned to Negi. _"Yeah... nothing to be bothered here... I should just do it quickly..."_

"Why so frozen up? Let's go already...!" Chamo said.

"Shut up, Shou-Butsu..." Chisame ordered as she knelt down towards her teacher. "W-well, then..."

Staring into Negi's face got Chisame thinking as she thought, _"Doing this... it's like a crime, isn't it? To rob an innocent kid of his lips during his sleep..."_ She shook her head. _"N-no! This kid... he's only 10, so no problem! Speaking of which, why am I being bothered by this? 10 years old, 10 years old, huh... After seeing this kid say and do, it's hard to see him as a 10 yr-old kid..." _Chisame mentally slapped herself. _"Wait, what am I saying? Forget about that! Anyway, I should probably go ahead and get this over with while the kid's asleep-..."_

*BANG*

Chisame shot her head up in surprise as voices came from behind the door.

"OOOOOIIIII~~~ Is Negi in there, tebane!"

"UWAH! N-Naruko-san!"

"SHSHSHSHSHHHH! Chisame-chan's doing _it_ inside!"

"Doing what-... NUUU! Doesn't matter! I'm here to wake the brat up!"

"Naruko-san! Calling Negi-sensei in such a manner is not acceptable-..."

"Yeah yeah, whatever Shota-kon... Outta the way, Yue-chi!"

"W-wait, Naruko-san-...!"

*BANG*

Chisame turned her head towards the door just as it slammed open, Naruko rushing in. "Oi, Negi! Hurry the hell up and wake uuuhWAAHP!" The blonde slipped out as she tripped over Chamo, who yelped in pain. Chisame stared blankly as Naruko fell onto her, their lips clashing. The noise also woke up Negi as he looked at the nearest figure next to him. "Chisame-san...?" He groaned out, before shock and surprise filled his face as he witnessed his first sight of two girls kissing.

"MMMPH!"

"_WH-WHAT THE HELL! Th-th-this-this... this actually kinda feels nice... kinda... soft..."_ Chisame thought before putting her act together and grabbing Naruko on the shoulders, ripping the kiss apart, hoping the contract wouldn't activate. That proved useless as the dual circle appeared below the two females and two cards appearing once again. Chisame shook in shock as she grabbed her card.

"Um, um..." Negi started as Chisame glared at him. "Sh-shut up! Be quiet!" She yelled as Naruko looked a little dazed out. (Note: To tell the truth, this Pactio wasn't planned, lol) "A-anyway, just as you wished, it's a battlefield outside!"

"Eh?"

"Anything related to the internet, leave it to me!" Chisame turned to Negi. "You listening! You better give it your all, alright! If you still feel unsure, talk to Ayase about it! It's time for the lime light to shine on you now! Now go! Go and beat the crap out of Chao-san, alright!"

Negi blinked before smiling. "Hai!"

* * *

"Oh, I can fly now!" Chachazero commented, floating around. "Nice job, my little sister. Looks like she dropped the school barrier." She turned to her master. "If you wanna do something, now's the time to do it, Master!"

Evangeline "hmph"d as she straightened her hat. "Don'tbe so unrefined, Chachazero. The show's only starting. Just sit back and relax the spectacle today, here have a drink."

"A'right."

* * *

The fight continued on as it was the Mage Order VS the Alien Invasion attack. People were taken out left and right just as the robots were shut down. An explosion was heard as Yuuna rolled out of the way, shooting off magical bullets after another before a poof sound was heard from her guns. "Geh, out of ammo again!" She then spotted a grenade launcher. "Woohoo, lucky!" She then shot a grenade.

Looking at the holographic sign for the ranking, Yuuna whooped in happiness. "Alright, I'm ranked 28th!"

"Holy cow, it's true!" Ako yelled.

"I'm gonna get all that money in no time!"

On another note, healing people isn't really that hard since many people don't get injured, much to Konoka's dismay, who wanted to show off her techniques in healing. Misora on the other hand, wanted to sit back and sip some tea when Shakti showed up and roared at the poor girl. Misora ran off as Konoka began to worry.

* * *

"S-setsuna-san! L-look at that!"

"That's...! That's the giant life form!" Setsuna yelled in shock. "It looks like the one at the school trip!"

"It's only about half as big, though..." Asuna commented as several Mage Teachers began working on sealing it.

"Darn it, we can't seal it! It's spiritual grade is too great for us to seal it!" One of the Mages yelled. Asuna and Setsuna ran up tot eh sealing team as the orange-haired girl yelled, "Nijuuin-sensei!"

"Ah, you two! You're the Shinmei-Ryuu's... You came just in time!" Mitsuru yelled. "We want this giant thing sealed off, but it's not going to work if it's undamaged!" He explained. "You can do demon exorcism, yes? We need your help!"

"H-hai!"

"But make sure you don't damage the head! If the scientific restraints on it were to be damaged, we don't know what it'll do if it went berserk! It might do even worse than just a strip beam!"

"Hai!" Setsuna replied. "I understand-...!"

"Hold on, hold on..."

Setsuna turned to see Takamichi behind her as the man smiled. "I can't let any former student of mine handle this... I'll do it." He said.

"T-takahata-sensei!" Asuna exclaimed as Takamichi nodded to her, immediately performing Kanka. "There are 6 of them too, so let's make this quick..." He then used Iaiken to deal two great damages onto it. Upon contact, Takamichi narrowed his eyes. _"It's hard as steel..."_

The eyes of the giant being glistened as one of the Mages yelled, "The restraints are broken!"

"Dammit, be careful Takamichi!" Mitsuru yelled in mild anger as the giant reached for Takamichi. The man only sliced off its hand to the forearm as it fell on top of a roof. Bending forward, Takamichi dealt a huge Iaiken onto the giant as a huge hole was left.

"Uhya!" Asuna yelped as Setsuna gaped in respect. "Incredible! As expected of Takahata-sensei!"

A sudden gust of wind had the group turn to another giant as it was damaged by a huge dome made up of billions of wind blades. "That was a Rasen-Shuriken Naruto-kun just used earlier just now!" Setsuna yelled.

"KURAE! (Eat this)" They heard Naruto yell as the wind dome picked up the giant and hurled it back to where it started. The eyes of everyone popped out of their sockets as the giant fell with a great splash. "Its regenerative powers should be suppressed due to the scientific equipment! Now's our chance!" Takamichi yelled as Mitsuru nodded. "Alright, proceed with the sealing!"

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Naruto was wide-eyed as he swung his newly attained white Keyblade around. The shaft contains two hears as the handle bears a resemblance to angel wings. The blade is doubled as well as the teeth are fashioned in the shape as the Kanji for "light". At the end of the hilt, a yellow star-shaped keychain is connected to it by a string. As it glowed in bright light, Naruto swung Yakusoku no Omamori (Oathkeeper in English Dubs). How he obtained the Yakusoku was by another vision of his past that has been unlocked.

* * *

(Flashback!)

Nagi sat with his team as he ate a kabob. Looking around, he asked "Oi, where's Naruto?"

Gateau pointed to the distance. "He should be somewhere over there..." He said. Nagi grunted. "Geez, that kid... I don't remember Minato being that stubborn..." The redhead complained, taking a bite out of another kabob. Albireo chuckled. "Ah, but Kushina was, remember?"

Nagi choked on his kabob at that. "Y-yeah..." He shivered, remembering the punches.

Asuna stared at the area Gateau pointed as she ate her kabob, Rakan and Akahi sharing drinks in the background. Standing up, she grabbed two kabobs and started walking to Naruto. Nagi and Takamichi blinked as Rakan and Akahi started fighting over the last kabob before Eishun place more.

Naruto sat on the ledge of rocks as he stared off at sea. He shuffled when he heard footsteps. Turning around, he saw Asuna smiling at him. Naruto stared back before resting his eye on the kabob that Asuna offered. He looked back at Asuna as the girl asked, "Will you be my friend?"

Naruto widened his eyes at that. Tears brimming, he took the offered kabob and started eating it with tears of joy. Asuna sat with him as the two ate in silence. Finishing his kabob, Naruto answered, "... Yes..."

Asuna looked at him as Naruto continued to cry. "Yes...! I'll be your friend...! It's a promise of a life time...!" The blonde enforced, wiping his tears. Asuna smiled bright as she leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder, the two watching the sun setting.

* * *

(Flashback End!)

Flames of determination filled Naruto's eyes as he slashed and stabbed the Takane robots with Yakusoku. He made a promise to be with Asuna and he's gonna keep it dammit! No matter what happens! Looking around, he saw people being vanished by some kind of weird teleportation magic. Hell, it's even similar to that Tobi- err, Madara, Tobi, Madara, UGH! That bastard's technique! Gritting his teeth, Naruto ran to where he saw Takamichi use Iaiken. If Takamichi's there, then there's a good chance Asuna's there too!

Rushing, Naruto slashed a nearby Tanaka robot in half as he ran in front of a group of contesters from the Tanaka holding a Gatling gun. Using Yakusoku, Naruto fiercely deflected the bullets, having them hit something else. Rushing forward, Naruto hurriedly rushed towards Asuna's location.

* * *

Asuna twitched on the ground as Setsuna laid beside her. Chao smiled as she looked at her ex-teacher. "And then there was one…" She said as Takamichi glanced slightly relaxed.

"As expected of Takahata-sensei, ne. Even with such an overwhelming difference in power, you still manage to hang on this far! This is from the difference of our battle experience." Chao praised, smiling. "No, the difference is the number of battles we've lived through, I wonder...?"

"Even if you don't cause a single casualty today, once the world learns of the existence of Magic, a corresponding level of chaos will take over the world... do you understand, Chao-kun?" Takamichi managed to let out. "Of course I'm aware of that, ne. But this method carries the least amount of disorder and risks. Takahata-sensei should understand this as well." Chao responded. "And to counter with any political or militarily situations that may occur during the chaos in the 10-odd years to follow, I will be monitoring and regulating them. The financial support and skills required are all taken care of."

"I see..." Takamichi said. "But that's a very dangerous method and way of thinking... Nobody with that kind of mind has ever succeeded, not to mention trying to manage the entire world..."

"It's just for a short period of time before the world regains control, yo. Please don't worry." Chao replied. "I will do it well." Chao smirked. "Besides, people who do your kind of work should understand well... That to correct the injustice, corruption and inequality in the world... My way is the only way..."

Takamichi narrowed his eyes when they widened as Naruto appeared behind Chao, Yakusoku ready to cut her. Chao disappeared through time and space as Naruto slammed his Keyblade of Promises against the ground. Naruto stood up, Yakusoku pulsing in white light as Chao smiled at him.

"Well well well, if it isn't Naruto-kun. Finally found your way to wielding Yakusoku no Omamori, ne?" Chao asked as Naruto gazed at Asuna and Setsuna.

"Did you hurt them?"

Chao blinked as Naruto's right arm started to be covered by black and violet energy. She narrowed her eyes. "I wonder... What would you do if I answer?"

Killer intent filled the area as Asuna and Setsuna regained conscious. "N-Naruto...?" Asuna asked as Naruto gritted his teeth. "I'm not asking a question... I'm DEMANDING!" Naruto roared as the energy started to concentrate. Chao opened her mouth. "Maybe..."

Naruto glared daggers as another memory unlocked.

_"HELP! NARUTO! HELP~!"_

And then the thin string holding Naruto's calm broke. Everyone widened their eyes as another Keyblade appeared on Naruto's right hand, showing off a pitch black slender blade with a diamond on its hilt. The hilt guard is shaped like a bat wing while the teeth were shaped like the Kanji for "Darkness". A crown-like keychain is chained to the hilt as Sugisarishi Omoide (Oblivion in the English dubs) roared in black energy. Naruto roared in anger as he swung his blades and charged... before a quad-pod landed on him, along with two Tanaka robots. Naruto grunted as Yakusoku and Sugisarishi were knocked out of his hands and reverted back into Kingdom form. "Naruto/-kun!" Asuna and Setsuna yelled as Naruto yelped in pain.

"Gah!"

Chao sighed in relief. "That was a close one, ne... Having the Keyblades as your Artifact creates the fact that you're dangerous now, Naruto-kun..." She said, walking to the Kingdom Key. "But I can't believe you managed to do Synch Blade..." Chao said with surprise. "Too bad though, ne... I'm gonna have to take you off the stage as well as the others..." She said, gazing at Takamichi who was helping Asuna and Setsuna up. Naruto grunted as he tried to free himself. "Nnngh! Gah, let me go! Dammit!"

Chao smiled as she walked closer to Naruto when the quad-pod pointed its barrel at her.

"Heh?"

"Ah..."

Chao paled as the barrel charged up and shot a beam at her. Widening her eyes, she ducked and the blast almost hit Asuna who rolled out of the way. The result was part of the roof being blasted off.

The group all stared at the hole and crack on the roof.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, DATTEBAYOKA!" Naruto roared in shock as Chao yelled, "I DON'T KNOW! I DIDN'T DESIGN IT TO SHOOT OFF DESTRUCTIVE BEAMS!"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Asuna asked. "OF COURSE NOT!" Chao retorted as the quad-pod declared, "Target acquired..."

"Target..." Setsuna began.

"... Acquired...?" Naruto finished as the quad-pod shot another destructo beam at Asuna. The girl screamed as she jumped out of the way. "Get that damn thing to turn off!" Naruto ordered as Chao pushed one of the many buttons on her uniform. "Do you think I'm not trying!" She retorted. Naruto, in the meantime, struggled to get the tank off of him as Takamichi attempted to help his previous student. Keyword is "attempted". A bunch of Tanaka robots got in front of him and Setsuna as the teacher clicked his tongue. "Tch..."

Suddenly, after Asuna jumped away from the last one, a Tanaka robot got behind her and headlocked her.

"Oh SHIT!" Naruto yelled before struggling even harder as Chao pressed the buttons faster. "Why. Won't. This. Stupid. Tank. LISTEN!"

"Asuna-kun!" Takamichi yelled as the quad-pod tank charged another beam. "Asuna-san!" Setsuna yelled, Asuna struggling against the robot's hold.

"Dammit! Lem'me go!" Naruto yelled. "Come on!" Chao shouted. "Get this thing off me!" Asuna yelled, trying to kick the robot. Takamichi used Shundou to pass the robots when a battle-upgraded Tanaka knocked out of the way. "Kuh! Asuna-kun!" Setsuna attempted to stand up, but the attack form Chao did a number on her, so she fell back down.

Everyone froze when the tank reported, "Charge complete..."

"NO!"

"Asuna-san!"

"LET ME GO!"

Naruto struggled harder and even used his clones to lift the tank, only to have the Tanaka robots poof them away. When he finished creating a Rasengan, a whisper stopped him.

"Help me..."

Naruto stopped struggling to stare at Asuna as she whispered again, fear and beg in her voice. "Help me... please..."

The tears running off her face broke him as his eyes widened.

*Ba-Bump*

_**"Uhh... Kit? You might wanna calm down..."**_

Naruto ignored the voice in his head as another memory ran through.

*Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump*

**_"Kit? Kit~..."_**

The memory consisted of his time with a group. The only thing standing out was Asuna.

*Ba-Bump Ba-Bump Ba-Bump*

**_"Kit? Kit! Kit, get a hold of yourself! Kit!"_**

The memory changes to a village in flames as the group's members tried to drive off the demons.

*Ba-bump-Ba-bump-Ba-bump-Ba-bump*

**_"Kit! Snap out of it! You're gonna lose control! Don't lose control dammit!"_**

The memory keeps going on and on until it stops at the memory of Asuna pleading for help when a demon caught up with her. Seeing the tears flowing off of her eyes made him snap. As the memory ended, Naruto's eyes widened and turned bright red, his pupils turning slit.

**_"KIT, CALM DOWN!"_**

"STOOOOOOOOOOP!"

In the distance, a huge explosion of dark crimson energy is visible as everyone covered their eyes. The group where the explosion was uncovered themselves to see a large orb of dark crimson energy.

"Wh-what is that...?" Setsuna asked Takamichi narrowed his eyes. "It can't be..."

"This is the one thing I didn't want to happen..." Chao muttered.

"N-naruto...?" Asuna whispered as within the orb, a pair of hollow red eyes stared back.

Backing up, the figure inside the orb threw its head back and roared.

**"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

* * *

Ignisha: To be continued...!


	29. For Mahora! Part Demon!

Ignisha: NEXT CHAPTER!

Asuna: Wh-what's going on with Naruto?

Naruto (Kyuubi): **Grrrrr…**

Asuna: Exactly what I mean!

Ignisha: REVIEWS!

~**Dark Void Princess 21**: Here it is!

~**GuardianOfTheMist**: Yeah…

~**TheKyuubikid23**: Read and find out!

~**Bakapervert**: No prob!

~**SanDemonMax**: Naruto, Asuna, Setsuna and Takamichi were fighting Chao, robotic tank almost kills Asuna and Naruto goes Kyuubi.

~**Inuboy86**: HERE, HERE, HERE, HERE, HERE, HERE YOU GO!

~**Path-of-Otaku**: Yes, yes it will

~**Yukicrewger2**: Ehh… maybe? You'll find out after the war…

~**A Red Penguin**: The update's up!

~**Dumbledork**: Yep!

~**Sunwraith**: WOHOO!

~**OBSERVER01**: Yeah!

~**Justbehappydammit**: Yeah, it is a bad thing…

~**Vandenbz**: YEAH

~**Cireshadow**: You'll see…

~**InugamiGod**: It's ok Najase, everyone messes up once in a while…

Asuna: *Blushes* Wh-what are you talking about!

Naruto (Kyuubi): **Growl?**

Ignisha: Don't worry Naruto, everything's ok…

Asuna: Everything's NOT ok!

~**Animeguy1101**: Hmm… maybe, maybe not, you'll have to keep reading…!

21: I hope that Senpai will update soon as well!

Ignisha: Ugh…

~**Gekkokage**: Wow… never knew, cool!

21: Thank you!

Ignisha: Actually, this is purely my story, 21's just here… Heartless feature? Well… maybe not, I mean, having Kyuubi's bad enough, now Heartless? That's too much… His second Pactio, he already used it during his battle in the future, against Touko-san, Mage-sensei and Yamato. Naruko's Pactio with Chisame, you'll have to see later on, I mean, her's wasn't even planned and it just happened!

Asuna: Hopefully there wouldn't be any Heartless features…

Ignisha: Anyway, 29th Chapter to go! And I own nothing!

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A: ReMiX

* * *

Episode 29: For Mahora! Part Demon!

* * *

As the fight went on outside, Negi was getting ready to fight himself. As he and a selected number of the group left, Chisame was behind with Ayaka and Makie to test out her new Pactio card, which she got from, cue shivering for Chisame, a girl.

Gazing at her Pactio, which appeared to be a staff with a heart settled on the top (the same as canon) she sighed. Gazing at her so-called partners, who were currently ranting about Negi going with Chao to be her fiancé if they lose the war, _"Kami they're so stupid…"_ She sighed again. "Alright, here we go…" Chisame then twirled her staff. "_Nihil Nullum Zephirum Spiritus Magnus, Unum_!_ Spiritus Electronici Rantur Super Aquas_! (The Barren Nothingness, That is Zero! The Great Spirit, That is One!" She then waved her staff. "_Ego Electrium Regno_! (The Electric Spirit Floats on Water)"

As the Magic did its work, a hand suddenly latched itself on Chisame's shoulder. Her eyes bobbled as Ayaka and Makie suddenly appeared behind her. "Go? Where are we going!" The class president asked as the Baka Pink asked with wonder, "Waaah! I wanna go!"

"WAH! H-hey, you idio-! What are you doing? Why the hell are you coming with me for?" She yelled as the magic finished itself. "Why is the floor glowing?" Makie asked innocently as Ayaka accused, "I won't let you gain points by yourself!"

"H-hey! Get off of-!"

And with a brilliant flash, everything went white.

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

Negi and his group were rushing towards the fight as they battled and deactivated countless Tanaka robots as well as a few tanks. It was then they met up with Shakti, who gave them information that a majority of the Hero Units have been somehow eliminated. Suddenly, there was a bang as some kind of dimensional Magic covered the Sister.

The group hid behind the trolley they were in as a huge holographic view of Chao appeared before them and the rest of the participants.

"FUAH HAHAHAHA! Seems like you're having a tough time, ne! Ladies and gentlemen mages!" Chao declared as everyone shocked at the huge hologram. "I am the great evil final boss of this Martian Army, Chao Lingshen!"

"HUGE!" Haruna yelled in shock as Negi stared intently at the girl.

"Your swift attacks in the first half were impressive, as expected of Mahora students, ne. It appears that the rule of being able to get back on your feet after getting hit was a little too lenient for such capable individuals like you all!" Chao continued. "Therefore, a new rule has been installed, yo." Chao then held up the same dimensional trapping bullets. "If by any chance you get hit by these bullets, it will mean INSTANT DISCUALIFICATION. On top of that, through sheer engineering of said department's secret technique, the moment the bullets touch you, you will be forcibly sent to the 'Loser's Room' and put to sleep until the end of the game." She smirked. "Besides being disqualified, I think being put to sleep during the school Festival's climax is a far more serious penalty, don't you think? Fufufu, any thrills being felt? Forfeiting is free to be used anytime!"

"Are you serious…?" Yue muttered.

"Oh, and by the way, my subordinates have already finished off a majority of your Hero Units, in other words, you last ray of hope! Now then, can you finish off my army with you own power?" Chao taunted. "I wish everyone a good fight!" She then smiled and held up and Nikkuman. "By the way, the robot army of this event was sponsored entirely by the Mahora Engineering Department and the 'Chao Bao Zi', ne! 'Nikkuman to the World', please visit the Chao Bao Zi!"

Kazumi shivered in excitement before pointing up at her previous boss. "Well then! The evil big boss, Chao Lingshen, has finally arrived! The owner of the 'Chao Bao Zi', joint sponsor of the event with the Yukihiro Group, Chao Lingshen has taken the plate to play the final boss role!" She declared, smirking at Chao who smirked back. "Chao Lingshen is said to be hiding within the game area! We will give out huge bonus points as well as a special prize money to the person who finds her! Non-participants are able to search as well!"

"Very well, I'll be waiting, Asakura…" Chao said, her hologram disappearing.

* * *

(10 Minutes Earlier)

Negi and the others were running; 5 minutes before Chao appeared as a giant. Suddenly, a huge explosion was heard as Naruko suddenly flinched and fell to the ground, groaning loudly in pain. Everyone stopped.

"Naruko!"

"Naruko-san!"

"Nngh! Ngaaah…!"

Negi looked worried at his new student. "Naruko-san, what's wrong?"

Naruko squeezed her eyes in pain as she groaned. "Kusso… B-boss… Y-you c-can't…! Nggggh…!"

"Boss…?" Negi let out confused.

"Ano, Negi-sensei…" Yue muttered, looking off at a distance.

Everyone's eyes widened as some sort of red energy was oozing out of Naruko's body. "Dammit…! To think that I'll turn to _that_ here... of all… places…" Naruko muttered.

"Naruko-san…!"

"Negi-sensei…" Yue muttered again, this time a bit louder.

Naruko struggled to stand as she muttered, "Gotta… find… Ero-Sennin… Gah!" She yelped in pain as she fell once more. "Naruko-san!"

"Negi-sensei…!"

Naruko screamed in pain, this time louder, as the red energy flowed out like a flood. "Holy shit! What's wrong, Naruko-chan?" Haruna yelled before Yue shouted, "Negi-sensei!"

"H-hai, Yue-san!"

At that time, Naruko poofed out of existence, as the pain was too much to bear, much to everyone's shock. "What the hell!"

"N-negi-sensei! L-l-look at that…!" Yue reported, pointing at the mass of dark crimson energy at a distance. Everyone stared at the energy.

"What is that?"

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

At the same time, a number of people groaned in pain before a poof was heard and they transformed back into the same blonde. Everyone was shocked at their companions before the clones disappeared in a poof just as a huge shock wave blasted them off their feet.

"What the hell?"

"What's going on?"

Yuuna got up and stared at the energy that was the cause of the shock wave. "What the…?"

Suddenly, a roar was heard that brought the hair on everyone's neck stand up.

* * *

(Up in the air)

"Wh-what's this feeling? It's making me all tingly on the inside!" Chachazero said, shivering in excitement. Evangeline narrowed her eyes, staring at the same mass of energy that was flowing. "That can't be…"

* * *

(With Jiraiya)

Wide eyes were upon the pervert's face as he stood up suddenly. "No…"

"Jiraiya-sama, is something wrong?" Albireo asked before suddenly sensing the evil and thick energy. "What is this?"

Jiraiya gritted his teeth. "Naruto…"

* * *

(With Asuna)

Asuna stared alongside with everyone, including Chao, as the ball of energy suddenly dissipated. As the energy resided, everyone widened their eyes as the, _thing_, inside the orb stepped out, falling onto four limbs.

"Wh-what is that…?" Setsuna asked as the figure took another step.

"This isn't good…" Chao muttered as the figure growled.

_"Oh no…"_ Takamichi thought as four tails ran from the figure.

"N-naruto…?" Asuna whispered as the figure threw its head back and roared again.

**"GRAAAAAAAH!"**

Chao spent no time as she summoned two dozens of Tanaka robots to attack. The figure only stood up, raising its arm. "What is it-?" Setsuna started as the figure swung. A huge explosion occurred as everyone covered their eyes form the blast. As the dust resided, everyone widened their eyes at the four huge dents on the floor as the Tanaka robots laid in heap at the far side of the other building. Suddenly, another robot set foot on the building before rushing to the figure. This one looked similarly like Chachamaru, but younger, as she raised a fist and punched the figure with such force. What she didn't count on, though, was another part of the figure sprouting out to another body with a disfigured arm. The figure roared again before slicing the robot in half.

Chao clicked her tongue as the figure faced her, and in addition, Asuna in headlock with the robot. The figure narrowed its eyes before roaring, bringing its hands up. Everyone got into ready stance as the figure threw its arms into the ground, the floor cracking at the pressure. There was a moment of silence before two sets of arms flew from the ground and crushed the robot that had Asuna in headlock. Asuna had her eyes wide open as she fell to the ground with a yelp. Chao took this chance to rush towards the figure and threw her arm against it. She grunted at the pure hotness of the figure's skin (pun not intended) as it threatened to burn off her skin as the two bullets within her fingers touched it. Chao smirked as she jumped away, the dimensional bullets doing its magic.

The figure roared at the displacement it was placed in before within its subconscious, Naruto widened his crimson colored eyes, as the figure underwent another transformation. **"Grrrrr….!"** With another roar, four tails now turned into six tails as a skeleton started to form under the pressure of dense energy. The figure now looked like a mass of blob with a fox-like appearance and skeleton. The figure roared and with pure energy, a huge orb of destruction formed in front of its mouth.

"Shit!" Chao cursed, using her Cassiopeia to escape the shock wave. Takamichi immediately used Kanka to grab Misora, Setsuna and Asuna and narrowly escaped via Shundou as the figure shot the orb, shattering the cage it was in. The orb flew past the four and continued flying until it hit the lake, exploding in a large radius. The group braced for impact as the shock wave threatened to throw the off the building. As the blast ended, the group stared shocked at the now six-tailed demon. "T-takahata-sensei… Wh-what is that…?" Setsuna asked.

Takamichi sighed. "Something that I don't wish to reveal, especially since it's not my business to tell…"

The girls pondered on what Takamichi said as the figure gazed out at the giants in Mahora. Narrowing its eyes, it was prepared to jump when Jiraiya and Evangeline fell on top of it. Jiraiya grunted at the Chakra burning him as he grabbed the figure's neck. "Dammit, Naruto! To think you went six-tails… Do you want everyone to DIE!"

Everyone was shocked at that statement.

"Th-that's N-Naruto-kun…?" Setsuna asked as Misora quivered in fear. "Of course it is, idiot. Didn't you think it was odd that when the explosion occurred, Uzumaki was gone with that in his place?" Evangeline asked. She blinked at the necklace near her as she picked it up. "This is…"

**"Grraah…!"** The now named Naruto roared as it knocked Jiraiya off. "Gah!" With another roared, Naruto jumped off the building. "F&%$!" Jiraiya cursed. "Evangeline! You have to go after Naruto!"

"Who are you order me!" She retorted as Jiraiya yelled, "Now's not the time, dammit! If we don't get Naruto back in control, many people are going to die!" The students' eyes widened in horror.

"Wh-what!"

"That's a lie! Naruto wouldn't do that!" Asuna protested.

Jiraiya grunted, before seeing the Shodaime Necklace that was in Evangeline's hand. Not even asking, Jiraiya grabbed the necklace. "Hey!" Inspecting the necklace, Jiraiya nodded. "Yes, yes, this could work…"

"What could 'work', may I ask before I chop your measly had off!" Evangeline roared.

Jiraiya simply stuffed the Shodaime Necklace into Evangeline's hand. "If you put that around Naruto's neck, he might change back to normal. I tweaked it a bit so it would automatically work." He explained, going through a few hand seals. "Now let's go! We don't have time to waste!" Jiraiya said. Evangeline huffed. "Oh please, I thought we weren't going to attend this 'war'?" She said as Jiraiya quickly thought of an explanation. "Well, think of it not as part of the war, but… as practice! You do want to beat the crap out of Naruto for making you lose your bargain, right?" He offered as Evangeline thought about it. A smile grew on her face.

"Fine, I'll help out _only_ for this one, got it, Pervert?"

"I'll ask for nothing more." Jiraiya said, turning to the others. "Now, I want you four to go back to 'HQ' or whatever and warn them not to come near Naruto. Got it?"

"Hai, Jiraiya-sama…" Takamichi said as the girls simply nodded. With a nod, Jiraiya and Evangeline both jumped off and disappeared in a blur as Takamichi helped the girls recoup.

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

Negi was in a stand-by against a clone of Chachamaru as the girls behind him got ready for any attacks. The twin little Chachamaru's both raised their guns, ready to shoot, as the Chachamaru clone raised her arm, revealing the same dimensional bullets in-between her fingers.

Just as the clone was about to attack, the same time Ku was about to punch, a large crimson colored claw tore through the little Chachamaru's core and crushed it. Everyone froze as the Chachamaru fell to the ground, behind it some sort of creature with six tails and fox-like skeleton. Negi shivered at the pure density of energy the creature was emitting.

"Wh-what is that, aruka?" Ku asked as Haruna smiled nervously. "A-a-a-a six-tailed fox, eh? Fufufufu, I heard of legends about those, bu-but to think they actually existed… This is a bad thing…!" She muttered as Yue immediately used her Artifact. "No, it's not a Rokubiko (Six-Tailed Fox)…" Yue corrected. "Actually, it's a form of a Kyuubiko (Nine-Tailed Fox) trapped in humanoid form, with only six tails sprouted… I wonder why…?" She wondered as Haruna and Nodoka paled.

"K-k-kyuubiko…?" Haruna asked as the fox growled, **"Grrrr…"**

The Chachamaru clone narrowed her eyes at the fox as it stepped closer. "No data acknowledged about the kitsune… Demonic level very high…" She muttered.

"D-demonic l-level…?" Haruna wondered as the fox narrowed its eyes and opened its mouth, dark crimson and clear blue orbs suddenly surrounding it, swirling together to form a black ball. "Demonic energy level rising at an alarming rate…" The Chachamaru clone reported as the fox was about to shoot when suddenly, it was encased in ice.

"Th-this is!"

"Bouya, what in the name of Hades are you doing?" Evangeline roared as she floated down. "If you're going to put a stop to Chao Linshen, I suggest running off now, leave Uzumaki to me and the Pervert…" She stated as Jiraiya landed nearby.

"M-master!"

"… 'U-uzumaki'…?" Haruna let out. "Y-you mean that _thing_ is Naruto?" She yelled.

Evangeline opened her mouth to answer when a deep crack appeared on the case of ice. Clicking her tongue, Evangeline recited, "Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes! Cum Obscuratione Flet Tempestas Nivalis! _Nivis Tempestas Obscurans_! (Come, Spirits of Ice and Darkness. O Snowstorm which Blows with Darkness. _Snowstorm of Darkness_.)" As soon as she finished her spell, Naruto broke free of her encasement and shot out the orb as dark energy swirled from the lolita's hand and struck the orb of destruction. Jiraiya quickly went to work by going through a number of hand seals and slammed his hand onto the ground. "Fuuin: _Fuuhakozume_! (Sealing: _Seal Encasement_)"

Text engraved itself onto the floor as it forms a box just as the two attacks touched. Jiraiya grunted as an explosion occurred inside the box. "Dammit, if this keeps up, I'm gonna run out of Chakra!" He thought to himself. "Evangeline, oi! Keep the power level down, will you!"

"KEEP IT DOWN?" The girl shrieked. "In case you haven't notice, I'm battling a Bijuu-controlled brat with six tails up his sleeve! I will not, nor will I think about, leveling down my attacks!" Evangeline roared in anger. Jiraiya pouted. "Fine fine, no need to yell about it, yeesh…" He mumbled as Naruto reared back his claws. Turning to the kids, he yelled, "Now get going!"

"H-hai!"

Evangeline clicked her tongue as her apprentice left, leaving Haruna and Ku to deal with the Chachamaru clone and the little one. "Tch, now that the troublemakers have left-…" Her eyes widened as Naruto appeared behind her, his claws against her. With a roar and pure Chakra, Evangeline was knocked all the way to the plaza where Yuuna and the others waited.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" One of the participants yelled in shock as the debris fell to the ground. In the mist of it all, Naruto came walking down, ignoring the participants as he focused on the girl in the rubble. Evangeline grunted as she moved the rocks off of her. "Master, you ok?" Chachazero asked. "Do I look ok?" The Lolita answered, looking at the Bijuu-state Naruto. "Tch, what a rowdy brat…"

"A… A Rokubiko…?" One of the participants wondered out loud.

"Whoa, it's the real thing!"

"Wait wait, isn't this sponsored by the Event too? Like the Hero Units?"

"Yeah, you're right, it's more like a hologram or a robot, right?"

"Yeah, that explains it…" The crowd agreed to each other. As one, the crowd stated, "It's so COOL!"

Evangeline fell on her face as Jiraiya landed next to her. "It's nice to see that the kids think that Naruto's only a robot or something and all, but seriously?" Jiraiya asked as Evangeline covered her face with her hand. "Someone, anyone, just _please_ shut them up…"

"This just in!" Kazumi yelled. "A mysterious demon fox has just appeared! Its on neutral side, so it would attack anyone! Participants Evangeline M. E. McDowell of Class 3-A and Jiraiya the Gama-Sennin will be handling this strange phenomena! At all cost, DO NOT GET IN THEIR WAY!" She announced.

As the announcement ended, Naruto, going back on all fours, roared and charged towards Jiraiya and Evangeline.

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

After witnessing the most largest explosion they have ever seen, Kaede and Mana immediately went on the offensive at each other. Kaede, being one to be more to the close combat side, was quickly losing all advantages as she jumped from building to building all the way to the non-participants area.

Kaede grunted as she jumped off a railing as a bullet hit it. _"Tch, a ricochet, eh?"_

She jumped again as another bullet created another dimensional fissure. _"Despite me using Shundou, Mana has a really good aim, de gozaru… With ricochet shots, I won't be able to avoid them for very long…"_ Kaede thought, jumping again. _"Mana continues to amaze me, de gozaruna…"_

Landing on a wall, she jumped off as another bullet landed. _"Another 750 meters, eh? I'll have to risk it!"_ Kaede then landed on another building, her Chi building (pun not intended). _"First of all, I have to close the distance…"_ She thought as the building started to crack under the pressure. Then, with a mighty push, Kaede used her long-distance Shundou: "_Sukuchi Mukyou_!"

Mana blinked as Kaede started closing in fast. _"A long distance Shundou?"_ She thought loudly, placing in more bullets inside her rifle.

Seeing the time being elapsed, Kaede immediately used her Bunshin technique. _"Mana's using a bolt-action rifle. When she has to reload, there's a small period of time inserted…."_

_"Don't think that I'll let your tricks fool me…"_ Mana thought, firing.

Kaede's clone grabbed her arm and immediately threw her away from harm. _"Using her Bunshin as a stepping stone!"_ Mana thought in shock. Opening her eyes, Kaede immediately started to use another Shundou to close in the distance closer. _"Dodged it, now…!"_

Suddenly, Mana appeared behind her, standing on top of a magic rune. "A Magical Transportation Sutra!" Kaede yelled out in shock, dodging the bullets Mana fired from her hand-auto machine gun. "Worth about 800,000 yen, but against you, it's worth it." Mana said, holding on to the tag for the spell. "I'm deeply honored, de gozaru!" Kaede said, charging another Chi blast as an explosion occurred between the two.

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

As Evangeline knocked Naruto all the way to the lake, all the giants reached their designated site and began charging their Magic. Everyone was in panic as the end of the game was near, and they were on the losing side.

In the meantime, Neg, along with Nodoka and Yue, were crowing around Nodoka's artifact, watching in horror of Naruto's thoughts during his battle against Evangeline and Jiraiya.

"N-n-negi-sensei… Wh-wh-what do w-we do about N-naruto-san…?" Nodoka asked in panic. Negi shivered in fear as Naruto's thoughts continued to pour in, covering the pages of the Diarium Ejus black. Along the lines of Naruto's thoughts, many of them were stuck on dark thoughts, such as revenge, blaming himself, blaming other people, thoughts about killing and murdering. The list went on and on until suddenly, two pages were left blank. The three watched with anxious and nervous eyes as suddenly, one word seeped in, filling both pages fully: **"KILL"**

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

Back at the lake, Evangeline floated on top of the water, gazing with cold eyes towards Naruto. Jiraiya was back at the bay, trying to recharge his Chakra supply. The two power-house demons faced each other before Naruto charged, going at super-fast speed before slamming his claw on Evangeline's head. Eva grunted as she shot a Crystallitatio Tellustris (Frozen Earth) spell at Naruto. The once-blonde boy roared in pain as a hole was left on his stomach. With a growl, the hole started to fill up with a blood-like substance, leaving no mark it has ever been punctured. Seeing that, Evangeline had an idea.

"Hey, Chachazero…"

"Hai, Master?"

"How long has it been since you battle anyone?"

"Well, a few days ago, with the kid teacher…"

"No, I mean full out. Going on a murdering streak, as a matter of fact..."

Chachazero thought for a bit. "Hnn, now that's a long time."

Evangeline smirked. "Then how about this? See, Naruto in this state appears to have extraordinary healing capabilities, including regeneration." Chachazero nodded at the information. "And what does that mean, Master?" Evangeline smirked wider, if it was possible. "It means, even if you slice and dice him up, he'll never get hurt or die."

Chachazero thought for a moment once again, before cackling, her knives ready to cut. "Mind if I butt in then, Master?"

"By all means." Evangeline offered as Chachazero started giggling like a crazy schoolgirl, racing towards Naruto and amputating his arm. Naruto roared in anger and pain before trying to take a swipe back at Chachazero. The doll only giggled more as she dodged and stabbed Naruto's arm. Naruto grew his arm at an alarming rate and grabbed Chachazero. "Gurk!" Naruto narrowed his eyes as he strangled the doll.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing to my doll?" Evangeline asked darkly. Her sclera turning black and pupils yellow, Evangeline summoned her Ensis Exsequens (Executioner's Sword) and sliced off Naruto's head. There was a slow down on time as Naruto head fell onto the water, sinking before bursting into flames of energy. Evangeline widened her eyes as out of Naruto's beheaded body, another body came out of it, like an extra body, and shot off a more concentrated version of the devastating bomb from his mouth. A large explosion occurred as Evangeline coughed, Chachazero having been burned a little. "Master, I think you should do _that_ spell…" The doll suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Evangeline coughed. With that, Evangeline floated to the air as Chachazero prepared a much larger knife and charged towards Naruto.

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ἡ κρυστάλλινη βασίλεια! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ταἰώνιον ἔρεβος, αἱώνιε κρύσταλλε! Πάσαις ζωαῖς τὸν ἴσον θάνατον, ὃς ἀταραξία! _Κοσμικὴ Καταστροφή_! (Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Queen of Ice. Come, Unending Darkness, Eternal Glacier. Bring Death to All That Has Life, Eternal Rest. _End of the World_.)" Evangeline screamed as under Naruto, a large magical rune appeared. "Chachazero, teleport, now!" Evangeline yelled to her doll companion. "'Ay 'ay, Master!" Chachazero responded, using Magic to transport herself to her Master's location. Naruto roared as suddenly it got cold and he was suddenly buried under a large radius of ice. Jiraiya whistled as a cold gust blew around him. "Glad that wasn't me…" He muttered.

Evangeline smirked, snapping her fingers. "Now… _Break_…" With a great crack, the ice clashed on top of each other, landing on a freezing heap. Evangeline floated herself down to the remnants as she searched for any sign of Naruto. In the middle, a bright crimson light filled as Evangeline widened her eyes. Out of the rubble, the orb of destruction form before shot out, missing the vampire by mere centimeters as it flew to the distance before exploding harmlessly in the sky. Evangeline stared shocked at the devastating explosion. "A shot like that could've killed me and obliterate the whole dang school with it…" She admitted with shock.

The rubbles of ice shifted and flew out as Naruto, now weakened with several parts of his body frozen, laid with a hand trying to bring him up. Clicking her tongue, Evangeline watched as the ice began to melt around Naruto. "The necklace, Evangeline!" Jiraiya yelled. "Place the necklace around his neck!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, Pervert!" Evangeline yelled, grabbing the necklace from inside her robe and flew towards the fox. Naruto roared as he charged another cannon just as Evangeline placed the necklace around his neck. There was a moment of silence as suddenly, a bright light of yellow flashed around Naruto. A roar was heard as Evangeline and Jiraiya covered their eyes. As the light dissipated, all that was left was Naruto. At least, not in his six-tailed mode.

"Tch, guess it only works when he's in four-tails and above, huh?" Jiraiya cursed as Evangeline frowned a bit. _"So this is Naruto when he's conscious, huh?"_

Naruto growled, this time surrounded by a crimson bubbly substance that took a shape of a three-tailed kitsune. Naruto bowed his head a bit before raising, creating a large orb of pure Chakra. ** "GRAAAAAAAAAAH!"** With a huge roar, Naruto completely obliterated the ice surrounding him and made a huge dent of water in the lake. Evangeline covered herself as water splashed around her. Gathering herself, Evangeline chocked as a fist covered in crimson aura jabbed itself in her stomach. "GYAH!" She yelled in pain as she was sent skipping across the water.

"Evangeline!" Jiraiya yelled, getting up to help before falling. _"Shit, not enough Chakra!"_

Evangeline grunted and coughed up blood as her stomach started regenerating. _"Che, regenerating is so troublesome!"_ She thought, getting up to face the blonde. Naruto flared at her with crimson eyes before crouching, charging towards her. This time, she was ready.

"_Reflexio_!" She yelled, creating a barrier of Magic before her just as Naruto cocked his fist back. Naruto stopped himself before roaring, his Chakra roar shattering the barrier away. _"WHAT!"_ Evangeline yelled in her head in shock as Naruto punched her again. Evangeline gagged as her air supply got cut off. Evangeline readied herself and shouted, "Coéuntes, Sagittent Inimicum Meam! _Sagitta Magica_, _Series Glacies_! (Coem Together and Strike Mine Enemy. Magic Arrows, Series of Ice.)"

Multiple amounts of ice shot from her hand as they targeted towards Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes before shooting through the water. The ice continued to attack as Naruto dodged all of them, before sharply turning and charging directly at Eva. Eva shot another Nivis Tempestas Obscurans as Naruto skidded to a stop. The dark blizzard swallowed the blonde as Evangeline breathed in air. She narrowed her eyes as Naruto came out of the storm, unscathed. "Tch, troublesome aura, it's protecting him automatically…"

**"Save…"**

Evangeline raised a brow as she cleaned her ears. Did she hear right, or did Naruto just say something?

**"Save… Protect…"**

Yep, definitely Naruto.

**"Save… her…"** Naruto said. **"I… have… to… save… her…"** Naruto growled as he crouched on all fours. **"Have to… help… her…"** The aura around him grew in intensity as the tails behind him swirled wildly, dark crimson Chakra wrapping around him. _"Heh, even at this distance, Kyuubi's Chakra stings like a million bees…"_ Evangeline compared as Naruto suddenly yelled, **"I'M GONNA SAVE ASUNA, SO GET THE F&%$ OUT OF MY WAY!"** He roared in anger.

Evangeline stared at him. "How the hell does this connect to Kagurazaka…?" She wondered as Naruto roared, charging.

Evangeline clicked her tongue (she's been doing that a lot, isn't she?) as she dodged another punch. _"Taking another punch is suicidal, despite being undying…"_ Eva thought. Suddenly, a thought clicked in her mind. Something that will both stop Naruto's rampage and benefit her at the same time. "Chachazero, keep him busy, would you?" She asked. "'Ay 'ay, Master!" Zero yelled in happiness, getting her knives ready.

Evangeline smirked; using Magic to quick travel to her subordinate's area. "Bouya…"

"H-HIII! M-Master!" Negi yelped in surprise, Yue behind him and Evangeline's target perched on Negi's shoulder. "I'm going to borrow the rodent for a little bit, if that's alright, Bouya." Evangeline said, grabbing Chamo. "WAAAAH! HELP ME, ANI-…!"

Chamo was gone before he could finish, appearing above the lake. "-KI~!"

"Shut up, rodent! I have a job for someone as low as you!" Evangeline stated. Chamo had tears in his eyes as he nodded vigorously, willing to do anything as long as he doesn't get skinned. Evangeline pointed him towards the Kyuubified Naruto, who is currently occupied by Chachazero. "I need you to create a Pactio circle under him."

"Pactio circle? Why do you need it? And is that Hige-sama-…"

**"Just do it…!"** Evangeline growled. "H-hai, Mistress!" Chamo yelled in fright. Evangeline created a floor of ice as Naruto flinched in alert. Chamo, going as fast as he could, made a complete Pacito circle in a record of 2 seconds. "Good, now…" Evangeline muttered, muttering a set of incantations. "_Gelidus Capulus_! (Freezing Ice Coffin)"

Before he knew it, Naruto was frozen neck deep inside a block of ice. Naruto roared in anger as the Kyuubi aura began melting the ice. Evangeline floated down quickly, blushing a bit. "You better be honored by me doing this, you brat!" She said, before clashing her lip onto Naruto's

"Aaaand, Pactio!" Chamo yelled, a double circle sprouting beneath the two.

Evangeline ended the kiss earlier than expected as Jiraiya whined. "Aww, come on, at least make it a bit longer…!"

"Shut it Pervert!" Evangeline yelled out with a flushed face as the aura around Naruto faded. "Nngh…" Evangeline smirked at her fellow blonde. "You awake, brat?"

"Gaaah, what happened? All I remember is Asuna crying and then…" Naruto's face lit up in shock. "Asuna-chan! Where's Asuna-cha-whoa-whoa-whoa-WHOA!" Trying to look for Asuna, Naruto accidentally tipped the ice block he was trapped in and fell face first on the cold hard ice. Evangeline sighed, shaking her head. "Ita-ta-ta-ta… H-hey, why am I frozen? And why am I in the middle of that huge lake? What's going on?"

"Hmph, after all that, one would have thought you would thank them for stopping you…" Evangeline muttered, grabbing her newly obtained Pactio card. Naruto took one look at the card and looked down to see a new Pactio card at his foot. He put two and two together and he went to shock. "WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled. Then, memories flashed through his mind of his clones dispersing in pain, and how he went to four-tail mode and then to six-tail mode. "Oh no…" He quivered. "How many?" Naruto asked, turning to Evangeline.

The fellow blonde quirked an eyebrow. "How many… what?"

"How many got hurt because of me!" Naruto asked again.

"Hmmm…" Evangeline thought for a bit. "Well, there weren't any casualties, and if you mean hurt as in damaged, then probably a couple of robots and myself." She shrugged. "Then again, I don't die, so that doesn't count."

Naruto sighed in relief. "HEY, why are you sighing in relief when _I_ got hurt, despite being undying!"

"W-well, that's because, I already knew you were undying, but… I'm kinda glad you didn't get hurt… Or anyone else…" Naruto admitted, making his fellow blonde flush. "Wh-whatever…" She muttered.

"In any case, I'm glad you're ok, Hige-sama!" Chamo said, hoping onto the blonde's shoulder. "Chamo? What are you- Where's Negi?"

As if to answer his question, several light sparks filled the air. Evangeline smirked. "There's your answer."

"Aww, dammit, I wanna fight, but I can't fly yet!"

"Try out your new Pactio, idiot." Evangeline suggested as Naruto picked up his new card. It was the same as his other ones with Setsuna and Asuna, but instead of a Keyblade or the Uzumaki Shintou, it was a necklace. "Adeat!" Around his neck along with the Shodaime Necklace was a new one with a pendant.

"What does this do?" Naruto wondered, a Kanji for "One" appearing in the pendant. Naruto suddenly felt his back being heavier as black eyeliners surrounded his eyes. On top of his hair were a pair of tan tanuki-like ears. "What the…?"

"Err, Hige-sama, you might wanna look at this…"

"Look at what-…" Naruto gazed shocked at his new tanuki-like tail. "What the hell is this!" He yelled in shock. _"Ichibi no Shukaku?"_ Evangeline thought, an idea coming to her head. "Oi, Brat, what did you think about before this?"

"Um, about how this single pendant it supposed to let me help Negi up there…" Naruto answered in confusion.

_"Single, another meaning for 'One'… In that case…"_ Evangeline smirked, having figured out how the Pacito worked. "Think of the number 'Seven' this time." Naruto did so and the Tanuki expression disappeared, having been replaced with a medieval knight-like helmet with a large rhinoceros beetle horn on the forehead and a tail coming from his behind, six bug-like wings sprouting from the tail. "What the hell!"

_"As I thought, the pendant corresponds with the Bijuu's powers…"_

Evangeline huffed. "The wings, horn and tail you have is part of the Bijuu, Nanabi no Kabutomushi…" She said, pointing at the traits of the seven-tailed beast. Naruto stared at his "tails". "Nanabi…" Naruto whispered.

"Out of all the Bijuu, Nanabi is the one with the capability to fly, so you should be able to fly up there. Of course, the Pactio was created by _my_ kiss, so you should be thankful, Uzumaki." Evangeline gloated. Naruto grinned. "Yeah, thanks a lot for this, Eva-san!" He thanked the girl, turning around and crouching. "Wait for me, Negi!" He said, before using his newly obtained wings to push off the ground.

"Goodness, he didn't have to take flight right in front of me…" Evangeline let out as Jiraiya walked up to her.

There was a moment of pause before…

"So, how was the kiss with my Godson?"

*WHAK*

"… ~Ow~…!"

"Pervert…"

* * *

Ignisha: And done with Part 3 of the war! Stay tuned for the final and conclusion of the war, Part 4!

Asuna: *Anger limit rising* And why does Naruto have to kiss Eva-chan!

Ignisha: Cause, it to see Naruto squirm!

Naruto: HEY!

21: Th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-that's all folks!

Ignisha: Oh, and please vote in my new poll!


	30. For Mahora! Part Sky!

Ignisha: Chapte 30! Woot!

Naruto: *Sulking* I turned Kyuubi again…

Asuna: Um… Naruto?

21: Come on Naruto! It could've been worse!

Ignisha: Leave him alone, you guys… Anyway, REVIEWS!

~**Silvdra-zero**: Sent you the PM a while ago…

~**EXpERieNCed**: Well, yeah… cause if it allows all the Bijuu at once, that would be a little god-like, wouldn't it? And me no like god-like Naruto, too, how do you say it, cliché… Instead, there's a time limit to each Bijuu's powers depending on how well Naruto knows the Bijuu (and their Jinchuuriki). The more he knows, the longer the time limit. Oh, and the powers of the bIjuu includes _all_ of their abilities. If you still don't get it, check Wikia or something about the Bijuu's abilities.

~**Animeguy1101**: Naruto'll get more Pactio in the future; you'll just have to keep reading to know more. Yes, he can use "9", but since he has the Kyuubi within him already, he'll have unlimited time limit, and since when he goes Kyuubi, he has not control, he'll have full control over this one. Kinda like a watered down version of his new Jinchuuriki form. Asuna and Setsuna's Pactio, I revealed it the same time as Naruto's Keyblades and nodachi. Their powers will be revealed later on.

~**Bakapervert**: No problem!

~**Justbehappydammit**: Yes, yes he is!

Naruto: *Still sulking*

Ignisha: Come on Naruto!

~**SanDemonMax**: Kyuubi's Chakra, with a tiny bit of his Will as well.

~**GuardianOfTheMist**: About the Family Tree book, I have a special plan for that, lol

~**Gekkokage**: Thank you!

~**Vandebz**: Hmm, I wonder too…

Asuna: *Sulking this time* You didn't had to tell me that…

Naruto: *Still sulking*

21: AHHHHH~! Now we have _TWO_ people sulking!

Ignisha: *Rolls eyes*

~**OBSERVER01**: Hahaha, yeah…

~**InugamiGod**: Hell yeah it was!

Asuna: *flushing red* Sh-sh-SHUT UP!

Ignisha: 30th Chapter FTW!

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A

* * *

Episode 30: For Mahora! Part Sky!

* * *

Negi grunted as he twirled through the sky on his wand. Behind him, a whole hive of Tanaka bots with jetpacks as well as a Chachamaru clone commanding them. Deflecting dimensional bullets left and right as well as attacking, Negi is in a pinch. It all seemed to have ended when he was hurled through the sky by a number of dimensional bullets, and while falling, the Chachamaru pointed her own gun towards him. Just as the bullet was shot, a huge bolt of thunder shot the bullet and destroyed it.

"Wha…?"

"Negi! You alright!"

Negi looked down to see some sort of figure with a medieval knight helmet and a tail with six wings. Having a stupefied face glued on, Negi stupidly asks, "Ano~, do I know you?"

The figure face-faulted in the sky (how is that possible?) and angrily noogies the kid. "Why you! I've been in your class for about 5 days, and helped you out in so many ways… And you get the guts to forget about me already!" The figure yelled in anger. "AWAWAWAWA! Ita-ta-ta-ta-ta, yamette kudasai (Stop it please)!" The figure let go of Negi before pointing at himself. "It's me, Naruto!"

"N-naruto-san? H-how are you fly-…?"

"NEGI! Stop fooling around dammit!" Another familiar voice rang out.

"Huh!"

"Geez, fooling around with small fries…" Kotarou muttered. "Weren't you supposed to be my rival!" He asked, using his Inugami powers to destroy a few robots. "You get 'em, Kotarou!" Naruto yelled.

Kotarou stared at the strange man with the medieval knight helmet and a tail with six wings before asking, "Umm… do I know you?"

"Aw, COME ON, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled in frustration after face-faulting in the sky again. The three were then surrounded by a number of Tanaka bots, all ready to shoot. Negi and Kotarou grunted at their disadvantage as Naruto prepared to do another lightning bolt technique. Suddenly, a sword cut was found through two robots as another one ran through another. Negi and Naruto smiled as Setsuna and Asuna both raised their blades around them. "Asuna-san! Setsuna-san!" Negi yelled as Naruto waved, "Asuna-chan, Setsuna-chan! You two ok!"

"Um, do we know you?" Asuna asked as Setsuna-sweatdropped at Naruto face-faulting once more. "You know what! Forget this, tebayo! I'm _NOT_ gonna repeat myself!" Naruto fumed, doing another thunder shock. "What's with knight guy?" Asuna asked as Negi sheepishly responded, "That's Naruto-san, Asuna-san…"

"Eh!"

"You forgot too, Negi!" Naruto retorted. "Come to think of it, even Yuecchi forgot!"

"That's because you're wearing a weird helmet!" Negi complained.

"Yeah, I mean, what's with the beetle helmet, Naruto? You trying to be like Kamen Rider or something?" Asuna asked as she landed on Misora's broomstick. "Whoa! Asuna, you're making it unbalanced!"

"EH! You're trying to call me heavy or somethin'?" Asuna yelled as Misora screamed in fear. "UWAH! We're gonna fall, we're gonna fall! Get off already!" She yelled. A tick mark found its way on Asuna's forehead. "What am I supposed to stand on then!"

"Um, Naruto-kun, the helmet…? And the wings…?" Setsuna pointed.

"Ah, this is part of my new Pactio!"

There was a pause.

"What…?" Asuna asked, her anger rising. "Oh, um, well… uh… During my, rampage I guess, Eva-san sorta, um, well…" Naruto tried to make an excuse. "Sorta _what_…?" Asuna asked again. "Err, em… made a pactio… with me…?" Naruto said with a small voice. Asuna tweaked an eye, her anger already reaching its peak.

"YOU DID _WHAT_ WITH EVA-CHAN?" She yelled with a loud noise followed by a smack.

Everyone down below winced at the slap Asuna made against Naruto, whose helmet was starting to disappear. Jiraiya was laughing on his ass really hard, clutching his ribs in pain. "OHAHAHAHAHA! How does it feel, Naruto, huh? How does it feel to be slapped by someone you like? AHAHAHAHAHA! Ohaha-, OW! My ribs! Ow~!"

As the two bright haired colored couple argued, Setsuna turned to Negi. "Negi-sensei, with apologies, me and Asuna-san were unable to take on Chao-san at all… Even with Takahata-sensei and everyone, the only one who can stand up to her is you." Kotarou nodded. "Right, Negi! So get up there already! You leave these small fries to us…!"

Negi smiled, nodding. "Hai! I leave everything to you, Setsuna-san! Asuna-san, Naruto-san! Everyone!" Asuna and Naruto stopped stretching each others' mouths to look at Negi, who was tilting upwards. "Here I go!"

And with a fast zoom, Negi sped all the way to Chao's location as Asuna and Naruto let go of each other. "Huh, he goes pretty fast, huh…?" He asked as Asuna nodded.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, turning to Setsuna. "Y-your wings!"

"Huh?" Naruto and Asuna asked as the wings behind Naruto started to disappear. The two paled at the sight before Naruto started falling. "ARE YOU KIDDING MEEEEEEeeeeee~~!" Naruto yelled as he started screaming.

"Naruto!"

Everyone yelled, screamed or gasped as Naruto started falling again.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh CRAP!" Naruto yelled, bringing out a random card and yelling, "ADEAT!"

With a flash of light, and a tint of grayish-green, Naruto stopped falling. Naruto cracked open an eye to see himself floating this time with a green-colored large-enough magical rune under him. "What the…?" Naruto stared at the Keyblade in his hand. The Keyblade's handle is a little offset from the center as well as the hand guard being misaligned. The guard is a dull gold color and the teeth are gray in color. The teeth, unlike regular key "teeth", are more wing-like. "This is…" Naruto gazed at Fresh Breeze (Wayward Wind in English dubs) with awe, looking around him. "Whoa, hey look! I can fly now!" He explained, jumping through the air.

"More like gliding, isn't it?" Asuna asked in wonder as Setsuna shrugged.

Everyone tensed when more Tanaka bots surrounded them.

"We'll talk about whether or not I can fly later on! For now, LET'S GET SOME SCRAP METAL SCRAPPING TEBAYO!" Naruto yelled as it was now Mages VS Alien Robots in the skies.

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

On top of the blimp riding four thousand meters above ground (that's roughly 2.5 miles), Negi and Chao were having a Time-Traveling battle. It was a race against time, and this time, the limit's whoever's Cassiopeia would run out of battery before the battle ends.

It all ended when Chao figured out that Negi's Cassiopeia was damaged and had only enough juices for 2 to 3 more jumps. Hitting himself mentally for being found out so easily, Negi retreated to the far end of the blimp.

"Guess you still have ways left before negotiating, ne? Negi-bouzu!" Chao called out. "That Cassiopeia… at best, you have 3 more jumps… but maybe one jump is its last?"

With a determined, look, Negi called out against her, "One hit is all I need…!" He said with confidence. Chao smiled. "Wait, Negi-bouzu! Before that one hit, I'll ask you once more!" Negi blinked, paying attention. "Now that things have come this far, you should have been able to figure it out, with your cleverness! The meaning of my plan, that is…!"

Chao smiled. "Negi-bouzu… Will you not be my comrade? Let us achieve that slight bit of justice against this world of evil-doers…!"

Negi scrunched his eyes a bit as Chao smirked.

* * *

(Down below)

"Setsuna-san, will that kid be alright!" Asuna asked, worried about Negi. "He's not gonna be Chao-san's comrade of anything, right!"

"Wha-, are you crazy?" Kotarou yelled in confusion.

"If he does, I'm gonna royally kick his ass!" Naruto yelled, swiping another Tanaka bot with Breeze.

"But, he looks really troubled…!" Setsuna let out.

Looking up, Naruto saw that Negi indeed looked troubled and thoughtful. He clenched his Keyblade tighter, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

(Several minutes earlier, before Evangeline made her grab on Chamo)

"Logically speaking… There is a situation where we must cooperate with Chao-san…" Yue began. "That's… an extreme situation such as… an annihilation of earth or mankind, correct?" Negi continued as a question. Yue nodded. "Hai, in that case, it will be obvious that we must help Chao-san the best we could. Also, I do not believe that there will be any other reasons that would warrant a change in history. Chao-san's plan is… not so…" Yeu continued. "What Chao-san is trying to avoid are the common tragedies that are occurring around the world at this very moment. However, if they are common tradegies… For example, the last century, the 20th century, we can say that it was the century where the most tragedy was held and held the best efficiency in the history of mankind. If you had the Time Machine, then why would you choose to come to this time line and not that era? Or any other eras for that matter?" Yue asked.

Negi was silent at that.

Digging into her pocket, Yue took out a pendant. "To begin with, can we even say that erasing those events would be the right thing to do? We can't right?" She answered her own question, looking at the picture of her grandfather." Yue looked up. "Whether its happiness, or sadness, or even unacceptable events, once they have occurred, they become nothing more than the past. A reality we must accept. People will just have to accept it and walk on." The philosopher than took a deep breather. "Chao-san probably had one of these tragedy mentioned that we cannot even imagine. However, as long as it is _her_ tragedy, then no matter how far it goes, it does not become a reason to change the world. It may sound cruel, but that is her ego. It is nothing more than her selfish desires." Yue was about to continued when Negi interrupted her.

"Wait please, Yue-san!"

"Eh?"

"All of these things… I did a lot of thinking myself, and I thought up the same conclusions as Yue-san… But…" Drops of tears fell off his face. "If Chao-san's plan succeeds, then it might be possible to save some people within those common tragedies. No matter how much I think, that's a fact. And as long as that point exists, I cannot… I can't, deny Chao-san…"

To that point, Yue was shocked.

"B-besides, if that past mustn't be changed, then the same could be said for us, who came back one week from the future…" Negi continued, shocking Yue again.

"Chao-san came to us on her own and revealed to herself as a Time Traveller." The boy continued. "But had we not known that, would we have been able to deny Chao-san's plan?"

"Negi-sensei…"

"Someone once told me: even if your power came from hate or running away from something, that is still a splendid power…" Negi said. "Even if we can find faults in Chao-san's motives… I-… I don't think we should… shut Chao-san's plan simply because it is faulty…"

"Oi-oi-oi, Aniki!" Chamo suddenly called out. "Are you saying that Chao's right or something! If Chao's plan succeeds, than you'll be forced out of this school, remember!"

"Chamo-kun… the duty of us Mages who live in this world is to use our powers for the sake of the world and the people in it…" Negi drew a breathe. "If it's only us School Mages who takes the punishment for this plan, then… If it's for the sake for someone, then I am well prepared for that!" Negi yelled.

"Th-then, Negi-sensei…! Y-you're planning on joining with Chao-san!" Yue asked. "P-p-please wait a minute! You're clearing lacking balance here! That is a hollow argument! To throw your life and future away just for the sake of some stranger is…!"

Negi stayed silent as Yue expected an answer. Hearing none, Yue's heart started to beat faster. "Th-then what about Nodoka! What will you do about your reply to Nodoka! Weren't you going to reply to her after she graduates! Are you going to join Chao-san and just leave school like that! What about Asuna-san? Or our comrades and friends? Or… or me…?" Yue whispered. "Or everyone else from our class…? Are you just going to leave us all behind…?"

Negi smiled sadly. "Me wanting to stay with everyone…" He turned to Yue with tears in his eyes. "Wouldn't that be considered me being selfish as well…?"

Shocked beyond belief, Yue screamed, "NEGI-SENSEI!"

* * *

"Checkmate, ne…"

Negi snapped out of his stupor to have Chao behind him, two displacement bullets in her right hand and her left charged with electricity. The two hits and an explosion of lightning and displacement spell were held as Satomi covered her eyes. A crack was heard as a Cassiopeia cracked.

It took Chao a moment to figure out that that Cassiopeia wasn't Negi's, but hers. Smirking a bit, Chao manipulated Time and Space to transport herself behind Negi again, throwing her arm holding the displacement bullets. Before she landed a hit, Negi got behind her again. Looking behind her, Chao immediately tried to use a Psuedo-Time Stop but Negi anticipated it. Summoning two magical arrows, Negi used one of his Custom spells, roaring, "_Raika Houken_! (Crushing Fist of Majestic Lightning)"

* * *

There was an electrically explosion in the air as Yue watched from alongside her fellow students.

"I guess… we won…" She let out as Chamo, who was given back by some unknown person with a medieval knight helmet and six wings connected by a single tail, nodded. "Yeah, looks like Aniki took out Chao's trump card…" Glancing at Yue's concerned face, he asks, "Something wrong, Yuecchi?"

Yue sighed inwardly. "Well, to be honest, I'm also starting to get confused… It's true that this decision was a close one and Negi-sensei already thought thoroughly about all that…" She said. "How immature I was… Serious reflection needed…"

"Oi oi oi, Yuecchi, did you catch Aniki's worrywart habit?" Chamo asks. "No matter how much reason and righteousness is on Chao's side, it's not enough reason to flip the world around so suddenly." Chamo explained. "I can perfectly understand why people will join Chao, but that's still not a good thing." The magical ermine sighed. "In the end, all we can do is stay on the sideline wait… That's what they call 'Borderline Justice'. Right?"

Yue took a moment to think about Chamo's explanation. "Either way, it's a question that's beyond us children…"

"Heh, having to have to play along like this, Aniki's having it rough as well."

"Hey look! Captain's still at it!" A random student yelled out.

Hearing that, Yue and Chamo both looked at the screen in shock.

* * *

(Up in the sky)

Orbs of displacement spells exploded as Negi deflected with his own Sagitta Magica spell. As the smoke blew away, Negi stared at Chao. "Those bullets are certainly threat, however… I will no longer be hit easily! Now that you have lost your Cassiopeia, which would ensure your advantage… Someone like you, who cannot use Magic, cannot win against me! Surrender, Chao-san!"

Chao smiled. "Magic, ne? Now… I wonder about that…?"

Negi blinked as Chao brought up a finger in front of her mouth.

"Code: 9784063637328 1929979004002. Unlock Magical Circuitry. Seals release." Holding up her arms, Chao chanted, "Rast Teil Mai Magiscir Magister…" Beneath her, a large Magical rune appeared with a bright light.

Negi widens his eyes in shock.

"Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ο τύραννε φλογός… Ἐπιγενηθήτω, φλόξ καθάρσεως, ῥομφαία φλογίνη… (Heed the Contract and Serve Me, O Tyrant of Flame. Come, flame of purification, fiery broadsword.)" Chao chanted, lowering her hands onto the Magic rune.

Below, everyone who knew about Magic shocked at this.

"Th-that's!" Yue stuttered as Chamo yelled, "That's impossible!"

"An incantation!" Negi yelled in confusion and shock. "It can't be!"

Chao smirked. "Is it funny for me to be able to use Magic? I am Negi-bouzu and the Thousand Master's descendant after all!" Lowering her smirk, Chao continued her incantation. "Ῥευσάντων πῦρ καί θεῖον, ἇ ἐπέφλεγον Σόδομα, ἁμαρτωλούς, εἰς χοῦν θανάτου… (Fire and brimstone surge forth, burning (down) Sodom, turning the sinners into the dust of death)!"

Jiraiya and Konoe both shocked at the high level Magic Chao is going to use. "Muoh! Th-this is bad!" Konoe yelled, getting onto his feet as Evangeline, who has decided to watch to the end, stared on.

Negi immediately upped his Magic Barrier as Chao shot her fire Magic.

"_Οὐρανία Φλόγωσις_! (_Blazing Heat in the Sky_)"

A large explosion occurred as everyone up in the sky braced for the aftershock. Evangeline activated her Ensis Exsequens and pointed it at Konoe's neck, preventing him from helping Negi. "Don't. This is their fight. If you want to interfere, you'll have to go through me first…" She smiled, looking at the explosion. "Besides, look. I haven't trained Bouya just to be tossed around like an overused rag."

She said as from the smoke, Negi flew out, gripping his wand and gaining control back on his flight. Chao smiled, seeing Negi flying.

"Wonderful…" Letting out hard breaths, Chao said, "You just managed to withstand that blow, huh, Negi-bouzu?"

Negi panted as he strove to regain his conscious. _"If my barrier wasn't open at full power, that last attack would've beaten me completely! A Magical power greater than my own… What fearsome Magic!"_ Gasping for breath, Negi stared shocked at his student. _"But can such a thing be possible! Even if Chao-san is a genius, to be such a power Magic user…!"_ Negi then flinched, sensing Magic being released in a weird way. _"Wh-what is this? There is a weird Magical flow… Something isn't normal-…"_

Negi gasped, seeing glyphs glowing all over Chao's body.

"Hahaha… now that we have come this far, there are no more strategies…" Chao stated, chuckling softly. "All that's left is our strengths carrying our thoughts to clash against one another ne…"

_"Th-that's! Spell patterns have been applied around Chao-san's body! I've never seen that style of Magic before! No, is it science!"_ Negi thought with shock.

"Rast Teil Mai Magiscir Magister!" Chao yelled with a smirk. "_Evocatio Spiritualis De Undetriginta Salamandris Lanciferis_! (A Spiritual Evocation for 29 Lance-Wielding Salamanders)" As she chanted, a number of dark-red colored winged serpents surrounded her, all wielding a lance of some short.

It now dawned on Negi at what the spell runes on Chao does. _"There's no doubt about it! Chao-san is forcibly channeling Magic to herself through that Magic pattern! But in doing so, she putting great strain to her own body! Chao-san's doing this out of her own will? That's…!"_ Negi raised a hand to stop the fight. "Ch-chao-san, wait!"

"It's no use, ne!" Chao yelled, firing her spell as well as charging her electrically charged arm.

Negi gritted his teeth. "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister! _Evocatio Spiritualis De Septemdecim Valcyriis Mortiferis_! (A Spiritual Evocation for 17 Deadly Valkyries)" He yelled, summoning a number of light spirits with blades. The two spells clashed as Chao and Negi rush to each other, Negi grabbing Chao's fist as lightning sparkled.

"Chao-san!" Negi called out. "You mustn't use that power! Simply chanting a spell should already be causing great pain to you, right! Why!"

"Hn, so you even know about that, eh?" Chao wondered. "But!" Using Negi's strength to pull him in, Chao punched her teacher square in the chest with an electrical powered punch. "Trying to slow down? You'll be killed, you know! Besides, now that we disagree with each other, I have nothing left to say to you!" Channeling Magic again, Chao continued, "I came to this age simply for this! Two years of my life, all my effort, all into this!" The Martian yelled. "Undesexaginta Spiritus Ignis (59 Spirits of Fire)! This plan is EVERYTHING to me now, Negi-bouzu! Mere words won't stop me, yo!"

_"Everything…?"_

With new-found strength, Negi grabbed his wand and chanted, "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister! Septem Triginta Spiritus Lucis! Caeuntes Sagitent Inimicum! (May the 37 Gathering Spirits of Light Shoot at the Enemy)"

"_SAGITTA MAGICA SERIES IGNIS_ (Magical Arrow, Series of Fire)"

"_SAGITTA MAGICA SERIES LUCIS_ (Magical Arrow, Series of Light)"

* * *

A great show of sparks of fire and light boomed in front of everyone. As the participants commented on the show, those who knew about Negi's status were worried about the teacher himself and their classmate.

Another great fire explosion occurred as Chao fired another spell. Negi gained balance in air as he debated on what to do.

Below the two Mages, Naruto and the others made quick work against the robots and were now watching the two fight.

* * *

Finishing his thoughts, Negi came to a conclusion that he had to stop Chao, and that is all. Chao smirked, seeing Negi's determined face. "Finally taking this seriously, ne? Very well, what will you do then?" She asked. "If you want to stop this plan of mines, then defeat me by force, completely and without mercy. You're the son of the Thousand Master aren't you?"

Negi narrowed his eyes. "Tell me one thing…"

"Nn…?"

"You said that you came to this specific age simply for this, and that your plan is everything…" Looking up at his supposed descendant, Negi continued. "Then these 2 years you spent with Ku Fei-san and Hakase-san… and everyone in 3-A… What were they to Chao-san?"

"Everyone… in the class…" Chao repeated, seeing Ku in a flashback, giving the girl her swords. She smiled. "Fu~… you're right, ne. That was my only miscalculation… Surprisingly, these past 2 years has been really fun, yo… But… even during those time… it seemed like a dream…"

"…" Negi was silent, hearing those words.

Wiping her tears, Chao stared at her ancestor. "Talk is over, ne…"

With a pump of Magic, the two started chanting.

"Rast Teil Mai Magiscir Magister! Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ο τύραννε φλογός!"

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister! Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! (Come, Spirits of Air and Lightning)"

Fire gathered around Chao's hands as she continued. "Ἐπιγενηθήτω, φλόξ καθάρσεως, ῥομφαία φλογίνη! Ῥευσάντων πῦρ καί θεῖον…!"

Lightning cackled in Negi's hands as he continued chanting the incantation. "Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina! (Southern Storm Which Blows with Lightning.)"

"ἐπέφλεγον Σόδομα, ἁμαρτωλούς, εἰς χοῦν θανάτου!"

"_Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens_! (Jupiter's Storm of Thunder)"

"_Οὐρανία Φλόγωσις_!"

Although Chao's spell was stronger, Negi's incantation was faster, so he got the upper hand, lightning and wind bursting through fire. The two fought for dominance over the spells as the lightning seemed to be overpowering the flames. As the lightning burst through the fire spell, something snapped in Chao as the Magic rune on her forehead shattered like glass. Seeing and finding out about it, Chao smiled and closed her eyes, accepting her fate as Negi gasped.

As Negi reached out his hand to Chao, the girl was consumed in lightning.

* * *

Everyone covered their eyes as the lightning sparked its light everywhere.

"Negi… He… he won…" Naruto said with proud and a slight bit of happiness as everyone started to cheer.

"No, but Chao-san's!" Yue began as everyone watched with fear this time, Chao starting to fall.

Before she could go another meter down, a hand grabbed her arm.

"Chao-san!" Negi called out, gasping for breath and holding onto his wand. Chao groaned a bit before opening her eyes slightly. "Negi… bouzu…?"

"Chao-san!" Negi said with happiness in his voice. "Thank goodness-…!"

A flash of light stopped him when a large beam of light hit the skies from the blimp. "Wh-what is that!"

"Th-this light?" Mei wondered out loud as Takane gritted her teeth. "Were we too late!"

"The Forced Recognition Spell… was activated after all…" Chao muttered out as Negi shocked at the news. "Na… Nani…?"

"Heh, obviously… even after you defeated me, you still have to stop Hakase or the ritual will be completed…" Chao explained. "The great Magic from within the Tree will shoot up 18 km into the sky. Sucking up all the energy from the whole planet, it will receive a powerful resonating within the 12 sacred places in the world in a few minutes…" Chao chuckled. "So it's over… Your fight with me took too long…"

Negi gritted his teeth, grabbing Chao's wrist and brining her up to his arms, carrying the girl bridal style. "No! I can do this! All I have to do is stop Hakase-san! There is still time left! I have to-…" He flinched as the fatigue from the fight took over. He started coughing and reaching a hand towards his mouth, he found blood all over it. "Itai… c-could it be…? My Magic Limit has been reached…? Kusso, at a drastic moment…" Glaring at the blimp, Negi yelled up any last Magic he had left. _"Just a bit more! With my last power!"_

*PING~*

Negi stopped as he started to fall. _"No… No… I… I can't… hold on… while holding… Chao-san…"_ His eyesight started to fade as his last thoughts were, _"Power… fading…"_

Chao frowned as she watched herself and Negi fall to the ground. _"It was to be expected… This child used up too much power… Plus, using the Cassiopeia Magic continuously, whereas I used the Magical Force of the planet… the result is obvious…"_ Her eyes softened as her thoughts continued. _"And he didn't even finish me off… What a child after all… Though for a kid, he did pretty well…"_ Feeling her uniform, she chuckled. _"The anti-gravity system is busted… Looks like we'll die together, like a toad crashing against a wall… I don't have any regrets, but…"_ Smiling, Chao hugged Negi. _"At the very least, I would use all my power… to protect this child… After all, we can't have our great ancestor die now…"_ She thought to herself, the two falling at incredible speed.

As she started to lose conscious, she heard several voice up in the sky shouting her name as well as Negi's.

And then, everything went black.

* * *

The first thing that came into Chao's mind was how close the ground was. _"Never expected to hit the ground this fast… And I thought the impact would be greater, but…"_

"Ah! They're all right!"

"I don't, pant, see why I had to, pant, do all the work, tebayo!"

"That was awesome!"

_"Aaaahh, heaven sure is noisy! Who the hell is making all that noise…?"_ She wondered, opening her eyes. Opening her eyes, the first thing Chao sees were her classmates and Naruto. _"Huh…?"_

"Are you ok, Chaorin?" Fuuka asked, everyone grinning at the girl.

"You guys…" Chao muttered. Looking around, Yuuna was holding onto Chao as the cheerleaders, Konoka and Akira surrounded the two, Fuuka grinning widely with them. Naruto and Asuna were checking up on Negi as Misora puffed out a smoke of sigh as she leaned on the Chao Bao Zi's roof.

_"Th-that's right, I installed flight programs onto the street train…"_ Chao thought, attempting to sit up. _"Satsuki?"_

"CHAO-RIN! You're not fine at all!" Fuuka suddenly yelled.

"You got wounds all over you! Ouch!"

"Negi-kun too!"

"This is special make-up right! Feels so real!"

"It looks like it hurts a lot!"

"Ah, it heals by waving this fan! Oh, how miraculous!"

"Anyway, let's get inside the train!"

"Yeah, it's getting creepy up here!"

"It's kinda cold too…!"

"The train could fly, huh, never thought it could!"

"Phew…" Setsuna sighed. "Thank kami they're ok…"

"Heh, it wouldn't be good if dead people were at the party anyway…" Kotarou commented, the sky battlers floating through the air.

* * *

As the events happened in the sky battle, down below, the giants were disappearing one by one into the breeze.

"Hah~, I wouldn't have expected that Chachamaru would let Chisame-san win…" Satomi commented as Chachamaru replied, "I have no excuses, Hakase… But who would've thought that the moment Negi-sensei defeated Chao, the outcome of the battle was already decided?"

"H-huh?" Chisame wondered. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

Satomi sighed. "Before all of this, I told to Chao, 'If you happen to be defeated by Negi-sensei during battle, at that moment, accept defeat and retreat'… Be it her ego or something, she has the same stubbornness as a certain two people…"

"Hai. The moment Chao was defeated; we have also been defeated… Because at that moment, the content itself of the Forced Recognition Spell has been changed into a more harmless spell…"

"R… really…?"

As everyone watched the giants disappear, Kazumi immediately took the stage, speaking into the mic, "Well everybody, the robot army from Mars has been mostly destroyed! We also destroyed the giant robots with all your help! And, the Kid Teacher has secured victory over his battle against the leader! That means~!"

"That means~…?" A few contesters repeated as a large magical light gathered on top of the World Tree before exploding like a huge firework. "As Academy Defense Magic Knights, VICTORY IS OURS!" Kazumi declared in a loud voice as everyone cheered, tossing up their Mage hats.

"The content of this wish wasn't 'The Scattering of Magic in the World', but 'So That At Least Tomorrow the World Be in Peace without Hate nor Sadness'…" Chachamaru answered.

"Wha-…?"

The mad scientist chuckled, nodding. "That kind of wish that lasts for 2 years is something you want to be granted after all…" She said. "Even though I feel a bit embarrassed…"

"Geh… That means all our efforts were in vain!" Chisame yelled. "Aaaaah~, that's so embarrassing! And that brat took the whole spotlight! Dammit, Chachamaru, you went easy on me, didn't you!" Chisame accused, her Pactio sprites trying to calm her down.

"That's not true, Chisame-san." The robot replied. "I wonder how it would have turned out if Chisame-san hadn't controlled herself…" The gynoid wondered to herself.

"Tch, world peace huh…" Chisame wondered. "I thought Chao Lingshen was just a realist without any heart or tears, but… It looks like… she was only a dreamer, huh?"

* * *

(Up in the sky)

Negi finally opened his eyes to find Magical spores falling through the sky like snow. Looking around, he found Chao standing at one end of the flying train. "Chao-san…?"

"Heh… My my… the revolutionist has the resolution to take his own life when his ambition becomes greater than himself, but…" Chao began. Turning around, the girl smiled. "You have great friends, Negi-bouzu…"

Negi was silent even as Asuna and Naruto had calls to bring in the teacher and Chao into the train.

"It's my lost, ne…" Chao smiled. "I couldn't handle the girls of 3-A after all…"

* * *

Ignisha: And it's the end of Chapter 30! Whoot!

Asuna: Finally the war's over!

Naruto: Yeah!

21: Hope to see ya all next chapter!

Ignisha: See ya later folks!


	31. End of the War, PARTY TIME!

Ignisha: Time for the 31st chapter!

Asuna: Finally that war is over…

Naruto: Yeah…

21: REVIEWS~!

~**Kenegi**: Um… ok…?

~**GuardianOfTheMist**: Yeah, about that…

~**EXpERieNCed**: Yes, yes she is~

Asuna: I am NOT!

Naruto: Who's Kamen Rider?

~**Bakapervertb**: No prob!

~**Dumbledork**: *Shrugs* I dunno. Probably not, I guess, lol.

Naruto: What the hell do you mean I'm not making enough of an impact, you son of a bi-…!

21: *Covers Naruto's mouth* Now now, no need to be angry~

~**Animeguy1101**: Oh~… Well, their abilities will be revealed later on, hopefully… lol. Ben 10, yeah, I can see it. Didn't really notice that till you said it, rofl.

Asuna: You're right! It does look similar to Ben 10! Just without the watch and with a pendant instead…

Naruto: What's Ben 10?

~**Cloves**: Take your time. Most of my stories never make sense, lol.

~**SpeeDemon**: Hahaha, yeah…

~**KuroTenshi04**: YES!

~**Justbehappydammit**: Endless armory?

Naruto: I have no clue what that is…

Ignisha: And on to the story!

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A: ReMiX

* * *

Episode 31: End of the War, PARTY TIME!

* * *

(Last Time…)

"It's my lost, ne…" Chao smiled. "I couldn't handle the girls of 3-A after all…"

* * *

(Now…)

"What? A compulsory time travel bullet?" Gandolfini exclaimed in shock, most of the Mage teachers having been freed from the spell. Takamichi nodded as one of the teachers muttered, "Is that possible…?"

"S-so, Chao Lingshen's plan is…?" Gandolfini started as a ball of lightning appeared, alerting the teachers before Ako and Fumika suddenly popped out.

"Eh?"

"Yuuna? Everyone? Where's everyone? Why's it dark all of a sudden?" Ako blurted out questions, looking around to see Takamichi. "Ah, Takahata-sensei."

"Where are we…?" Fumika wondered as the two walked up to Takamichi. "Ano, Takahata-sensei, what's going on? What happened to the event?"

Takamichi chuckled. "Well, it seems like it's over."

"Eh! What do you mean it's over!" Ako asked out loud as more balls of light covered the field, people who got shot by the displacement spells appearing, shocking Fumika. The two girl watched with shock as Takamichi chuckled. "It seems like people who were disqualified are being released one after another…"

"Takahata, about Chao Lingshen…!" Gendolfini started as Seruhiko said, "Don't worry, Gandolfini-san. Negi-kun and his friends took care of everything." He said with a wink. Mitsuru blinked. "R-really…?"

"Negi-kun did…?" Gandolfini wondered as Shakti and Touko were released from the spell.

As Cocone was released, a voice rang out, "Ah! There they are!"

Ako and Fumika turned to see Akira, Makie and Fuuka running towards them. "Ako~! Fumi-chan~!"

As the group got together, Naruko was suddenly freed as well, chocking and coughing at the violent energy around her, shocking many people. Then, is subsided as Naruko coughed, getting up. "Ugh~… What happen, tebane…?" She wondered as she looked around.

"Ah, Naruko-chan! You got disqualified too?" Ako asked as Naruko blinked. "Huh? I guess so…?"

"Anyway, Makie! Is everything over!" Ako suddenly asked. "I think we were sleeping, but how much time passed since then!"

"Is the whole School Festival over?" Fuuka asked as Makie laughed. "What are you two talking about? It's not even 10 o'clock yet! Come on!" Makie then dragged Ako as everyone followed the girl over the hill. "The last event of the School Festival has just begun!" Makie exclaimed as everyone shocked at the huge amount of people partying.

"I see, the Last Festival Evening…" Ako said as Naruko immediately whooped and ran for any ramen left over. "The whole event was a great success so the party got started early!" Makie announced. "I heard that 3-A's gonna keep at it until tomorrow morning!"

The party went on and on as Kaoru (if you don't remember the dude, he explained the techniques with Jiraiya during the Tournament) was shocked at Yuuna's place in the Event. "OJou-chan placed 4th! I was 7th! I gotta introduce myself! I'm Goutokuji Kaoru! What's your name!"

"Fufufufu…" Yuuna chuckled, pointing up her hat. "I'm Akashi Yuuna! People call me Yuuna Kidd. Call me Kidd, will'ya?"

"Kidd! Staying in the Basketball Club is a waste! How 'bout considering learning the ways of the blade!" Kaoru offered as Yuuna chuckled. "Sorry, bro'… But I'm… born to be a basketball player…" Holding up her prize, Yuuna yelled, "And 4th Place Prize is 300 food tickets!"

"WHAT! SO much difference between the 4th and 7th Places! I only got 30!"

"I can't miss the School Festival just for that!" The girl yelled.

"Hoh?" Misa chuckled as Misora had a determined look in her eyes. Haruna, also hearing it, has a gleam in her eyes. "300 food tickets?"

As Yuuna greeted with the rest of the guys from the Tournament (with the majority losing before the finsla, and only three making it to the finals), Misa, Misora and Haruna suddenly latched onto Yuuna, shocking the girl. "Aha~ I just heard a really good story, Kidd-kun!" Haruna yelled. "You're obviously gonna treat us, right? For the sake of 31 people who did their best at the School Festival!" Misa asked as Misora jumped down.

"As expected of Kidd-kun, such a great classmate! Such praise worthiness!" Haruna continued.

"Wha? No!"

"They're doing a all-you-can-eat barbecue at a high class restaurant Jojo for only 10 food tickets per person…" Misa offered. "All-you-can-eat top pork ribs, top pork loins…"

"N… NOOOOOOO! THE PRIZE IS MINE!" Yuuna screamed, running off. "IF I treat 30 people, I'll have nothing left!"

"FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Misora laughed, jumping after the girl as Misa took out a gun. "Hahahaha!" Haruna had a gleam in her eye as she took out her Pactio. "Nigasanaiwayo! (You won't escape)"

As the three went after Yuuna, Natsumi turned to Chizuru. "Chizu-nee, didn't you get even more than that?"

"Fufufufu…"

"Yeah, I mean, you did get the money for finding Chao, right?" Kotarou said as Chizuru turned to her roommates, her face smiling, but the intent behind it dark. "Now, that's a secret, isn't it?"

"HAI!" The two saluted.

"Arrgh! Leave me and my tickets…" Yuuna began, grabbing her gun. "ALONE!"

"Waaaah! You wanna go!"

"Madoka, Sakurako, go to the left!" Misa yelled as another fight started between the cheerleaders, Haruna, Misora and Yuuna.

"Another fight! It's not an Evening Festival without one!" One student yelled as another ball of light shined. "What the!"

A number of specially made kunai landed on the ground just as a number of disqualification bullets shot in the air.

"Uoh!"

"That was dangerous!"

"Who did that!"

"Disqualification bullets!"

"Hey, wanna go at it!"

"Isn't that how we do things here! Accept fights that has been asked!" One student yelled as another yelled, "The fights, fireworks and food ticket gambling are the splendor of the Mahorasai! So let's stand up and take it!"

"Who wants to fight!" Another yelled as another war ensued. In a nearby river, Mana stood over Kaede as the ninja was grabbing hold of the gunslinger's arms. "Fufufu… To think you would sacrifice yourself to stop me…"

"I suppose it's a draw, isn't it?" Kaede asked. Mana chuckled. "Because I couldn't fulfill my role as a bodyguard to Chao during the last steps of the operation, it's my lost…"

"I see... Then let's do another duel in another occasion…" Kaede offered, standing up. "Oh? What's up with the craziness, de gozaru?" She wondered as Mana noticed it a well. "Hmm, true… What happened? The event should have been done…"

"You guys are the cause of this, Nee-san tachi (You two)…" Chamo told the girls.

"What am I going to do with you kids…?" Takamichi asked, brimming with Ki and his eyes shining in mild anger. "Ah, Takahata, please go easy on them!" Seruhiko tried to tell the senior teacher before the name "Death Glasses" got back in action.

"It sure has become a handful…" Setsuna sweat-dropped. "Yeah, it's the same every year after all…" Asuna laughed. "Umm, maybe I'm seeing things, but it seems like Class 3-A seems to be the source of agitation…" Setsuna commented as Naruko noticed the two with Konoka. "Ah, you guys! What's up!"

"Naruko-chan! I thought you were dispelled or something?" Asuna wondere, remembering that Naruko was only a clone. "Ah, I was disqualified, tebane…" The blonde admitted.

"Moh, at least you did something… I got knocked out with one hit…" Asuna complained. "That's not true, Asuna-san. I got defeated in one hit too." Setsuna reassured. "But really, this time's incident got resolved by everyone's efforts, don't you think?" Konoka said. "Yeah… at least you guys watched all the action…" Naruko muttered, complaining about getting disqualified just as Kyuubi's power was released.

"Oh, but where's Negi-kun?" Konoka asked.

"That reminds me, where's Nii-chan?"

At the same time, Nodoka got released as Yue met up with the bookstore. "Nodoka, thank kami…"

"Yue! Strange…" Nodoka exclaimed. "Yu-yue, Negi-sensei is…? What happened?"

"Don't worry, everything's taken care of…" Yue reassured. "Really! Thank goodness!" Nodoka then looked around. "But, where's Negi-sensei now…?"

Yue looked at a distance. "There…" She pointed, Nodoka noticing the pillars.

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

Negi walked up to the pillar to see Chao standing on the tallest one.

"It's all over, isn't it? Negi-bouzu…?" Chao asked as Negi muttered, "Chao-san…" Jumping on one of the pillars, he asked, "Chao-san… Are you going back to the future…?"

Chao smiled. "Ahh… The plan which meant everything to me disappeared I have no business here anymore…"

Negi frowned. "I… want to ask you about something…"

"Hm?"

"Those runes you had around you body before…" Negi brought up, referring to the Magical runes during the final battle. "That… wasn't done by Chao-san, am I correct?"

Chao was silent as Negi gritted his teeth. "I thought so… That… that sort of thing is something only insane people would do! That kind of thing would consume the body and soul of sorcerers! That technique to obtain unbelievable power… Who the hell did this to you! And for what purpose!" He demanded. "Chao0san… just what happened in your past? That 'something'… Is it the reason why you put this plan into action…?"

"Fufu…" Chao smiled. "I can't talk about the future! Or I will be brought in by the Time Patrol!"

"Chao-san!"

"Negi-bouzu…" Chao began. "Understanding someone by learning about that person's past is something I can't conceive… If you want to know about me, open the history books in the library or listen to tonight's news… The world is full o these… A past not too different of the common tragedies…"

"Chao-san…"

"You people won… That fact alone should be plenty enough." Chao said, brining something up. "I told you… I don't have anything more to say to you…" The thing in her hand, revealing to be a Cassiopeia, suddenly glowed as Negi shocked. _"Th-that's! A Cassiopeia!"_

"So then… Farewell-…"

A hand suddenly grabbed onto the watch, much to Chao's shock. At the receiving end of the arm, Negi frowned, tears brimming, having been used Shundou to catch up to the girl. "I won't let you… Chao-san…"

Chao blinked for a bit before chuckling. "My my, that move was fast! Has you Shundou improved?"

"Wha, no I…! D-don't deceive me, Chao-san!" Negi complained.

A footstep stopped the two as Ku and Satsuki landed on a pillar as Chachamaru and Satomi flew to the pillars. Naruto suddenly appeared behind the four as he walked to the pillars. "Everyone…"

"Chao-san… You were lying when you said you have no business here anymore…" Negi said. "There are no such thing as a 'hopeless dream' in this world…" Negi continued. "Chao-san… Won't you become a Magister Magi with me? As a friend in this era?" Negi asked. "If you change the future as a friend living in the same era, I won't let anyone make an objection." He reassured, everyone from the Negi Party gathering.

"Aim… to be a Magister Magi… with all of you… huh…?" Chao repeated. "I guess ne… that future doesn't sound bad either…"

Everyone smiled at that as Negi said, "Th-then, Chao-san! You're going to stay and graduate with everyone!"

"Nope. I'm going home, ne…" Chao said, much to everyone surprise, a majority of the party landing on their face.

"Ch-chao-san, why!"

"Hahaha, more importantly, are you sure it's alright to say something that sounds much like a love confession to me?" Chao asks as everything froze.

"Heh? Love?" Negi repeated as Asuna and Naruto both said, "Huh?"

Chao smiled mischievously. "In the Magic World, to aim to become a 'Magister Magi' together would be like being married for life, ne…" Chao said, her hands touching Negi's cheeks. "Don't you think it's a bad idea to propose to someone who has a blood relation with you like me, Negi-bouzu?" She asked, much to Negi's shock. "N-n-no, uh!"

"Nu!" Chisame blushed as both Yue and Nodoka dropped their mouths in shock.

"W-w-wait minute… Are you kidding me, Chao-san!" Naruto yelled as Asuna yelled, "Hey, wait a second Chao-! You-!"

"We're keeping quiet here and listening to you guys and you give us that!" Haruna yelled as Chao laughed. "Ahahaha, don't get mad. It's a joke, ne!"

"Ch-chao-san! I'm not joking! I'm seriously-!"

"That makes it worse, Baka-bouzu." Chao replied, hitting Negi on the head. "Apuh!"

"I'll just pretend you didn't say that, ne. You should save lines like that with someone important to you." Chao continued.

"Ch-chao-san! Why do you have to be so stubborn!" Negi asked.

"I dunno, probably got it from Negi-bouzu and Naruto-kun… But, geez you're wordy…" Chao sighed. "I don't wanna, but looks like we'll have to resort to force, I suppose… Maybe we're bound to shed blood…" Chao smirked. "Very well, looks like I'll have to resort to my secret weapon. The greatest weapon I have against all of you. I could have used it against you during the Final Showdown and won, but it was too dangerous, so I sealed it away…!"

"What?" Yue let out as Naruto and Asuna and Setsuna all grabbed their Pactio and sword respectively. "Chao Lingshen, you want another fight!" Setsuna questions the Martian.

"Ch-ch-chao-san…?" Negi wondered, flinching at the huge Magical power Chao was pouring out.

"Heh, this psychological weapon which came from the future will surely destroy the bonds you have with your comrades…" Chao said, digging through her uniform. "Allow me to show you the weapon…!"

"What could it be?" Satomi wondered as Chao revealed a simple book towards everyone.

"Look! The Secret Weapon, ne!"

Cue pause.

…

…

_"Huh?"_

"The… Chao Family… Tree…?" Negi read the title.

"You're my ancestor, Negi-bouzu… That means you married and had children." Chao smirked behind the book she held. "Meaning that the name of your wife is enlisted right here in this book…"

Cue pause.

…

…

_"IT'S THE ULTIMATE WEAPON!"_

Everyone yelled in their thoughts, each having a different face. Haruna had a shocked look with her mouth hanging as Nodoka stared at the book with worried eyes. Yue quivered her mouth a bit as Chamo also had his mouth dropped. Konoka gazed at the book with longing as Setsuna and Naruko both had worried looks. Asuna and Naruto, meanwhile, looked at the book as if it was the end of the world.

Kazumi and Sayo shocked at the book. _"THIS IS BAD!"_

_"ON SO MANY LEVELS!"_ Chisame continued, staring at the book with shock and disgust.

Lightning also shocked both Ku and Chachamaru as they both looked at the book with longing faces.

"WHAT ABOUT NEGI-SENSEI'S FUTURE WIFE?" Ayaka yelled, rushing to the scene, Makie following suit. "Just what is _WITH_ your hearing?" Chisame roared.

"This is real bad!" Kazumi yelled. "Negi-kun, protect that book at all cost!" She yelled as Negi shocked a bit. "H-hai! Ah y-yes!"

Before he could grab it, however, Haruna, on top of her newly drawn jet-like bird, grabbed the book and flew off. "S-such a dangerous item…" She said to herself. "I MUST DISPOSE OF IT QUICKLY!" She declared as Naruto and Asuna both yelled, "(PARU) YOU LIAR!"

"Not only does it say who Negi-bouzu marries, it also shows details, such as when they met, when they marry, how many children and so on!" Chao continued as both Nodoka and Yue shivered in fear. "S-s-such a book! The book of the devil!" Chamo commented as Konoka said, "Hya~…!"

"T-t-to think such a book exists…!" Ayaka tried to hold back her bleeding nose as Chisame yelled, "YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT!"

"Oh, and one more thing!" Chao continued. "Since Naruto-kun is also my ancestor, it's obvious that his marriage, his wife(s), and his children are also included!" She said with a heart added to it.

This time, the pause was longer.

…

…

…

…

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY, TEBAYO?" Naruto roared in shock and anger. This time, lightning shocked Chisame, Asuna and Setsuna, all thinking hesitantly about who Naruto will marry. "Did you just say that Naruto-kun is also included!" Haruna asked, eager and lust in her eyes. "I really must destroy this!" She declared with a perverted laugh.

"LIAR!" Naruto roared, throwing a kunai.

Haruna paled as she saw the kunai with an exploding tag tied to it as it exploded. Everyone shocked at the explosion as Asuna yelled, "You trying to kill Paru!" Naruto retorted by yelling, "So finding out who my and Negi's future wives are, is better!" As Haruna fell with her drawing, the book peacefully floated down to the ground as Chisame yelled, "Don't let anyone see inside that book!"

Naruko, being the closest, rushed up and grabbed the book. "GOT IT~…!"

"Good job, Naruko-chan!" Naruto praised. "Now get rid of that bo-…" He stopped as his face grew worrisome.

Looking at Naruko, she was gazing at the book, blushing. Looking closer, the book was actually… OPEN!

"DIDN'T WE JUST SAY _NOT_ TO LOOK IN THE BOOK?" Naruto and Asuna both yelled, hitting Naruko with their respective weapons.

"ABOOH!"

The book flew out of the blonde's hands and landed in the hands of Nodoka.

"Don't look at the book! Destroy it, Honya-chan!" Asuna yelled.

"H-hai!" Nodoka looked at the book in her hands as Ayaka, Makie, Konoka and Yue all gathered around her, Chamo hopping onto the shy girl. "Di-dispose…!" Nodoka suddenly shy up, looking at the people around her. "Um, uh… dis… dispose…!" Flushing red and her heart pounding, Nodoka grabbed the two ends of the book and started to separate them, shaking. "Dis… dispose…?"

"N-no, I must not look! Looking at the book will only bring on the worst possible outcome in every way!" Yue told herself, looking away as everyone around Nodoka flushed.

"I SAID DON'T LOOK!" Chisame screamed, hitting everyone with her Pactio scepter. "Are you all crazy!" She asked. "What good is it to look at this book! The future is something that you… um… the future is something… uh… The future is… is… is… uhhh~" The pop-idol in secret trailed off, her eyes slowly turning to the book.

"NOOOOO~!" Asuna screamed, poking the girl in the glasses. "GYAAAH!"

"MY EYES! MY EYES! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, KAGURAZAKA?" Chisame roared in anger as Asuna retorted, "YOU WERE TRYING TO LOOK, WEREN'T YOU?" Quick to response, Chisame shook her head. "No I wasn't! My eyes just glanced for a second-!" Naruto retorted the girl by yelling, "SAME THING!" Haruna quickly took the chance to try and grab the book, yelling, "Awww, come on Asuna! Just a small peak!" Asuna grabbed the book away from the girl, yelling, "NOO! You can't!" At this, Haruna responded, grabbing the book, "Then only the initials!" Naruto, in return, grabbed the book, yelling, "NO IS A _NO_, TEBAYO!"

"Aww, why not?"

"I said _NO_!"

As the girls, plus one boy, fought for the book, the trust between all of them exploded and the Negi Party self-destructed in a record of 57 seconds.

Negi gazed at his students in worry and shock as he started shaking. "Ahhhh~…" Meanwhile, Chao laughed her heart out at the hilarity that happened at the moment. "Ahahaha, that turned out better than I expected!" She explained.

"Well, it's about time I go, ne…"

"Chao-san…! Do you really have to go…?" Negi asked.

Chao smiled. "It has been a fun good-bye, yo… you have my thanks, Negi-bouzu. It's been great for me, ne."

"But, are you really alright with this?" Negi asked. "You still haven't received a single-…!"

"No. Don't worry about it, Negi-bouzu." Chao reassured. "My wish has already been granted."

"Eh?" Negi wondered. "Wh-what do you mean by…?"

"My plan may have disappeared…" Chao interrupted. "But I'm alive." She continued, several large Magical circles appearing around her. "So I'll have to return to my battlefield… And Negi-bouzu will have his own battlefields here…" Floating in the air, Chao's gifts also floated as the light shone brighter.

"Chao-san…"

"Satsuki." Chao called out, gaining the girl's attention. "I leave the Chao Bao Zi to you, ne."

"Leave it to me." Satsuki responded, nodding.

"Good work, the two of you." Chao addressed her temporary comrades. "Hakase, the future technology we agreed on, you know what to do. And the date for the recent experiment that isn't finished…"

"I got it under control, Chao-san…" Satomi responded.

"Chachamaru." Chao addressed. "You are now an individual unit. Live your life as you want."

"H-hai, Chao Lingshen. Understood." Chachamaru replied. "Thank you."

Chao nodded, looking at the side to see Evangeline, Konoe and Jiraiya floating in the sky. The Martian smiled as Evangeline smirked, Jiraiya reading a familiar copy of a book (Not Icha Icha), smiling and laughing like a pervert to himself.

"Ku!"

Ku blinked at the sudden call out as Chao declared, "One day, we will spar, ne!"

Ku blinked again before smiling. "Un! Is promise!" She approved, tears brimming.

"Chao-san!" Negi called out, as the light shone brighter and the wind picking up. "So long, Negi-bouzu!" Chao waved good-bye as she yelled, "Zàijiàn (See you later)!"

"H-hai! Let us meet again!" Negi yelled back. The group momentarily stopped fighting for the book to see Chao smiling and waving. And with a brilliant flash of light, Chao was gone.

"… One day…" Negi finished.

And all was silent.

* * *

(Next morning)

"Ahh, that was an awesome party!" Naruto said as he carried most of the bags.

"Man, the Festival is over… I'm so tired…"

"Everyone really did party until morning, haha…"

"And there's still people crowding too!"

"By the way, what happened to the Family Tree book, aruka?" Ku asked as Kazumi said, "Naruto-kun and Asuna burned it.

"NANI!" Haruna shouted. "She really went and did it, how expected of Asuna, arune…" Ku responded. "Nothing good can come out of that thing…" Asuna said with disgust as Naruto nodded. "But you know… it might've been a fake…" Kazumi muttered as Yue and Chamo perked at that. "Y-you're right!"

"Geh, if that was a fake, then that girl really is evil to the bone…!" Chisame commented.

"Oi, Negi!" Naruto yelled as Asuna looked up. Negi looked behind him to see his students before going back to looking at the sky. "Chao-san… really left…" He muttered. "She really was a strong woman… And as a teacher… I couldn't do anything…"

Everyone was silent as Ku suddenly yelled, "That's not true, aruyo!"

"Eh…?"

"In the end… She smiled, aru…" Ku said with a smile. "So don't worry, Negi-bouzu…"

Negi smiled back. "Hai!"

Asuna sighed, placing a hand on Negi's hair. "Come on Neg, let's go home."

"Wah, Asuna-san?"

"You're all banged up, aren't you? Let's go get some rest."

"I know! It's true! I feel like I could sleep for 2 years!" Haruna cried out, laughing. "Haruna, that's actually a bad thing…" Yue said.

As the group left for home, the announcer stated, "… It is now the dawn after the end of the Mahora Festival. Today and tomorrow are substitute holidays. Please don't forget to pick up trash after yourself. To all organizations, clubs and classrooms: please be responsible for…"

"Alllright! I'm gonna relax all day today and tomorrow!"

"Se-chan, wanna come to our room?"

"H-hai! If everyone is ok with it…!"

"Oh, can I come too! I want an interview with the 'Hero'!"

"Ooh! I wanna come too!"

"M-may we come too?"

"Man~, I wanna sleep, tebane!"

"Ah, then Chisame-chan too!"

"HELL NO!"

"Oh! Nice! Shall we have an early celebration while we're at it!"

"Uhohoho, that sounds nice…!"

"Agreed!"

"You guys still want to party!"

"Unlimited stamina, arune…"

"That's youth for ya, tebayo…"

And so ended the Grand Event of the Mahora Festival. Stay tune for the next chapter you guys!

* * *

Ignisha: And end!

Asuna: That was fast!

Naruto: Yeah, tebayo…

21: See you next time!


	32. Taking a Peek at Memories

Ignisha: 32nd chapter on the way!

Naruto: A lot of stuff happen since I got here, tebayo…

Asuna: Yeah…

21: Let's get going!

Ignisha: REVIEWS!

~**KuroTenshi04**: You're welcome!

~**Silvdra-zero**: Now that you said it; that never happened in the canon when Chisame took a small peak, lol.

~**Animeguy1101**: You'll just have to find out!

~**EXpERieNCed**: Naruko, you'll have to find out.

~**Sunwraith**: I dunno, lol

~**InugamiGod**: Uhh…

Naruko: *Nervous* I… I never saw anything!

Naruto, Asuna: *Glaring at Naruko*

Naruko: I'm serious, tebane!

Ignisha: And Naruto's wife being Setsuna and Asuna, eh…?

Asuna: *Blushes*

~**SanDemonMax**: Yes.

~**Path-of-Otaku**: Yeah yeah, sure, I'll put a little more 'stuff' for Naruto…

~**Cireshadow**: *Knowing look* Maybe~

~**OBSERVOR01**: Indeed it was!

Ignisha: On to the chapter!

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A: ReMiX

* * *

Episode 32: Taking a Peek at Memories. What the Hell do I do Now, tebayo!

* * *

Negi with his roommates along with Setsuna were walking down the lanes towards the bottom of Library Island. As the group walked on, Setsuna turned to Asuna. "By the way, where did Naruto-kun go? He wasn't there this morning…"

"Now that you mentioned it…" Konoka muttered, the group turning to Naruko. The blonde cracked an eye. "What?"

"Is that you Naruto?" Asuna asks.

"Nuh-uh, Bunshin, tebane." Naruko answers.

"So where's Naruto-san?" Negi asked as Naruko shrugged. "Heck if I know! He just suddenly left without me knowing! I can't even sense him using Sennin Mode!" The girl yelled. The group continued walking until they got to the entrance. "By the way… What's with the equipment?" Naruko asked, pointing at Setsuna's various weapons.

"You don't remember the dragon?" Asuna asks as Naruko took a thinking pose.

"Well~…"

A loud sound of something landing stopped her when a huge dragon landed on top of the huge doorway. The dragon roared, blowing everyone's hairs back. As the roar ended, Naruko finally answered,

"… Now I remember it~…"

Asuna and Naruko grabbed their Harisen and Chain (Kingdom Chain, which is known as Kingdom Key in America) while Setsuna gestured Konoka to stay back. Negi ruffled his coat a bit to take out a paper. Opening it, he showed it to the dragon who read Negi's name on it. Nodding, the dragon flew off as everyone sighed in relief.

"Good thing we don't have to fight that thing…" Asuna commented. "We'll be in serious trouble if we did have to fight that…"

As the group entered the doorway, they were surprised with awe at the surprisingly beautiful waterfalls surrounding a surprisingly nice house in the middle of a lake.

"Waah~ it's like a fairy tale!" Konoka exclaimed as she walked towards the house.

"Man, is it really possible for something like this to be here…?" Naruko wondered as Asuna said, "Better yet, is this really below Library Island! It's more like we're still above ground!"

"It certainly does feel like a Mage's residence…" Setsuna commented.

"Ku:Nel-han~!" Konoka called out. (Note: the '-han' suffix is a degenerative form of '-san') "Can we go inside?" She asks as Negi ponders, "Probably."

The group enters the house and walks around. "Ugh, it's all books inside…" Ausna complains as Naruko sighs in irritation. "Kinda huge too…"

"Where's Ku:Nel-han, I wonder~…"

_"I'm over here…"_

"Ara?" Konoka covered her ears to make sure she wasn't hearing anything strange. "Where are you?" She asks.

_"Over here…"_ The voice continued as Konoka let the others up a spiraling staircase. The mage-in-training opens the door to find an open-roof room. "Ah…"

"Welcome to my tea party. I have been waiting for your arrival." Albireo greeted as Jiraiya waved the group over.

"It's about time." Evangeline stated, sitting on a floating ball. "Because you people were staying up all night at the barbeque party house having a celebration, correct? You all stink of garlic."

The group bowed their respects while Naruko stuck out her tongue at Jiraiya, much to the hermit's distress, as Konoka greeted, "Thank you for having us here today."

"Ano…" Negi took a punch. "Ku:Nel-san, no… Albireo-san-…"

"Negi-kun!"

"H-hai!"

"I believe I have already said to refer me as Ku:Nel Sanders." Albireo said with an atmosphere promising pain, an image of an unknown man with white hair, beard and mustache appearing behind the man as Evangeline held a bead of sweat over her head. Negi shivered in fear as he mumbled.

"Come now, this way." Albireo gestured his guests."

"Hmph, how pointless… What's with the retarded name, Al?" Evangeline asks. "I bet it just came up in your head simply because you ate some chicken you like, right Al?"

Silence followed the man as Evangeline called out, "Oi , Al! You listening, Albireo Imma?"

More silence followed as Evangeline twitched an eye. Hesitantly, she called out, "K-ku:Nel…"

"Hai, Kitty?" Albireo finally answers with sparkles.

"I told you not to call me that!" Evangeline roars, shaking the man back and forth. _"He's really into that name…"_ Asuna and the others thought out as Konoka thought the two were playing. "Ahahaha, I think it's a wonderful name!" Albireo replies to Evangeline's shout.

* * *

(Later…)

"Waah~!"

"This tea is delicious!" Negi exclaimed, taking a sip on Albireo's tea. "This is Ronjinkou… Kyuukyoku-Koubai, isn't it? It really has a sweet and refreshing aroma of plum! Mmm~!" Negi took another sip. "It's wonderful!"

"Ahahaha, I have many other kinds as well. I'll give some to you to take home later." Albireo offered as the girls started eating the sweets and drink tea. Jiraiya was leaning on a wall drinking oolong tea as Evangeline chuckled on her couch. "So, Bouya. How did things go for you this time?" She asked.

Negi blinked at the sudden question as the Lolita asks, "Did you learn anything from it?"

Negi grew silent. "I now… I now understand just exactly where and what I'm placing myself into… No… I probably knew even before Chao-san told me. It was just as Master said, we cannot keep ourselves clean. No, we were most likely never clean to begin with."

"Fu~… Looks like Chao Lingshen did well. For honest, talented brats like you who have bright futures but know nothing of the world. Realizing _that_ is the most difficult thing to do." Evangeline said. Suddenly, Magical power poured out of Evangeline like a flood as she stated, "Precisely, Bouya. If you look with a lucid eye, you will be realizing that 'being alive' means the same as 'doing evil'. This is how the world was structured; no one can escape from this law." Her "Evil Mode" switched on to the max, Evangeline continued, "'Evil', to be sure, is the truth of this world. Were you finally able to reach that recognition?"

This shocked Negi as Asuna yelled, "H-hey, wait, Eva-chan!"

"I'm impressed… my apprentice. Now, this time for sure…"

"As expected of Evangeline." Albireo interrupted. "You did well guiding in such an honest young man this far. I suppose the best teachers are the bad guys after all. Well done." The man praised. "I guess this means that even the son of a hero will someday become an evil Mage… No, in this case… a successor, perhaps? To the Dark Evangel?"

"Uh, n-no… Hmph! It's none of your business…!" Evangeline muttered. Suddenly, she stood up and yelled, "Anyway, what's with you! Don't butt into the education policies of other people's apprentices! This brat is the one who said he wanted to be my apprentice you know! I'm free to do whatever I want!" She yelled as Albireo chuckled. "Yes yes, you are. Please excuse me."

The blue haired man then turned to Negi with a smile. "Well, Negi-kun, with that recognition, what will you do from now on?"

"Ah, h-hai! Uh, th-that's exactly why I will, I guess, keep aiming for becoming a Magister Magi…!" Negi looked at the floor. "To-to be honest, now that I have stopped Chao's plan, I cannot afford to stand still… I have to keep walking forward. That's why I wish to become a proper Mage, although perhaps not in the same way as Otou-san… but help as many people as I can…" Looking worried, Negi hesitantly asked, "I-is that weird…?"

"No, it is a splendid answer." Albireo responded.

_"Hmph, I thought he'll say that…"_ Evangeline sighed.

"I see… if that is the case then… Negi-kun… How about it?" Albireo asked. "How will you like to become _my_ apprentice?" Hearing that, Evangeline spit took her drink as Jiraiya got the hint on what the Mage was thinking and inwardly smirked.

"An… an apprentice…?" Negi repeated.

"Hai."

"CH-CHOTTO MATTE KORA, ALBIREO IMMA! (W-wait a second)" Evangeline yelled as Albireo continued talking. "Just between you and me, Evangeline is no good. If you have a teacher like that, you might as well be throwing your life away as well."

"Wha… WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Besides, with me, you can learn more about the Thousand Master's fighting style in further detail." Albireo commented as Negi went, "Oh!"

"Ah! Bouya even went 'Oh'!"

"Evangeline's an Ice type, so she's no good with Wind types like you, Negi-kun." He continued, making Negi go, "A-ah…"

"H-hey I heard that! Oi, Albireo! AL~!"

"Speaking of which, you can use Gravity Magic, right, Ku:Nel-san?" Naruko butted in. "Ah~, thank you for reminding me, Naruko-kun! Yes, I might even be able to teach you Gravity Magic. Oh, the ways to use Gravity…" Albireo went on, making Negi go, "G-gravity Magic, you say…"

"Don't you butt in on this, Uzumaki!" Evangeline roared. "Oi, Al! Albireo!" Seeing that he wasn't going to answer anytime soon, she sucked in any dignity she had left and yelled, "K-k-k-KU:NEL!"

"Hai, Kitty?" Albireo asked, glittering. "My my? Who would have imagined that you would like Negi-kun this much? Although it's true that body-size wise, you two match very well…" Evangeline immediately grabbed the man's robes and roared, "What are you talking about! Are you stupid, you Ero-Nasubi! (Perverted-Eggplant) Eeei, just what are you scheming! What is your objective for making that Boy your apprentice!" She demanded.

At this Albireo smiled, "My objective? Goodness, you of all people can't figure it out?" The man then turned to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-sama, you of course know what my objective is, correct?" Jiraiya nodded. "Of course I do, Al…"

Then, at unison, the two said, "To see you become frustrated and flustered…!"

**"DIE!"** Evangeline roared, swiping and kicking the two.

"No really, your jealousness is quite a sight to see." Albireo stated, Evangeline's attacks going through him. Next to him, Jiraiya nodded as he only batted away Evangeline's punches and kicks. "True true… Seeing such a tsundere girl being all flustered and frustrated is truly entertaining…"

"Since when was I jealous about anything?" Evangeline roared, still trying to attack the two. "And who the hell are you calling a _tsundere_!"

Negi held on to Chachazero as he shivered in confusion. "Ahh… ahh…" Behind him, the four girls sipped their tea as if the argument was an everyday thing.

"Eva-chan's getting played real good, huh…?" Asuna commented, sipping on her tea. Naruko nodded, taking another sip. "It's like Ku:Nel-san knows exactly where to poke Eva-san…" Setsuna blindly nodded, holding her teacup. "He really is her natural enemy…" Konoka laughed with her teacup at hand. "It's like an elementary kid who bullies the girl he likes…!"

It took a while for the three to stop arguing before the main topic at hand came to mind.

"Ano, Ku:Nel-san… about the main reason we came here to see you…" Negi began.

"Is to find out if your father, the Thousand Master, is alive, correct?" Albireo finished as the red-head nodded. Albireo smiled. "If I were to say something about that… Then yes, I will affirm _and_ guarantee it." The wind breezing, Albireo then stated, "Your father, the Thousand Master… is alive…"

There was a moment of silent before the hearing of someone snoring was heard. Before long, Negi smiled and clenched his fist. "I knew it… I knew it…"

"I-isn't this great Negi! Your dad's still alive somewhere!" Asuna yelled.

"H-hai! S-so, Otou-san is… where is he?"

"I'm sorry, Negi-kun… Beyond the fact that he is alive, even I do not know…" Albireo said sadly.

"Eh…?"

"Th-then how do you know he's still alive!" Asuna asked as Albireo rummaged through his robes. "That, will be because of… this." He said, taking out his Pactio card.

"A… Pactio card…?"

"This card is made between me and the Thousand Master. This card is still 'alive', and is the proof of him being alive. By the way…" Albireo shuffled through his robes once more taking out multiple cards. "This is what a 'dead' card looks like."

"Is that so… but anyway, Otou-san is alive!" Negi said, clenching his fist. "Um… I-is there any clues!"

"Right now, I don't have any clues to where he is. However, if you do want to know more about him…" Albireo stated. "Then I suggest you would quickly return to England or Wales."

"Wales?"

"There… exists a doorway to the Magical World, Mundus Magicus…" Albireo revealed.

"Mundus Magicus…" Negi repeated.

"This Magical World, could it be the same as that Magical Country?" Konoka wondered as Setsuna answered, "Ah, w-well, I, myself, do not know the details either but…"

Suddenly, a gust of wind picked up as everyone covered their faces. "Wha! What's with this sudden gust of wind!" Naruko asked as Asuna shocked at Negi pouring out his Magic all over the place.

"Hyyaaaan, what is this?" Konoka wondered as Setsuna shouted, "N-negi-sensei! You're Magic! It's pouring everywhere!" Asuna, trying to reach Negi over the winds, yelled, "Chotto, Negi! You're all motivated, I get that! Just stop the wind and-!"

And just like that, the wind ended, just as Negi turned around and stated, "Well, I'm off!" With twinkles around him as well, typical.

"To where!" Setsuna wondered, shocked along with Konoka as Asuna and Naruko fell on their faces.

With a flick of a finger, Evangeline tripped Negi using her strings as a bead of sweat landed on her head. "Abuh!" Negi yelped in pain. Getting up all confused, Negi rubbed his head in pain as Eva yelled-slash-scolded, "Are you stupid! Do you even know where to go!" Getting up, Eva went on full-criticizing mode, yelling, "Besides, do you _honestly_ think they'll let you waltz in there so freely!"

"Eh? Is that so?" Negi asked as Chamo commented, "It's not like Hawaii or Guam, you know…"

"Yeah! Geez, whenever it comes to your Dad, you just suddenly lose sight of everything else around you!" Asuna scolded. "B-b-but I can't just stand around doing nothing…!" Negi tried to come up with an example. "OF COURSE NOT!" Asuna yelled. "First of all, what're you gonna do with everyone in the class if you went and left! Are you just gonna abandon us! You're a teacher, y'know! We also have Finals next week, Baka!"

"Hauu, th-that's right…" Negi mumbled.

"Fufufu, looks like you'll have to postpone the trip until graduation, or perhaps Summer Vacation?" Albireo tried to reassure the sulking boy.

"Um… ano, Ku:Nel-san… jaa, at the very least… will you tell me about Otou-san?" Negi asked as Albireo smiled. "No problem. I suppose I can tell you everything I can… Ara?" He wondered as a shout called out:

"KONNICHIWA, MINNA!"

Turning around, everyone saw Haruna leading the rest of the Negi Party as they looked around with awe. Behind the party, Chachamaru was also dragging Chisame along, much to the girl's dismay. As the two groups combined into the whole Negi Party, Albireo chuckled. "Fufufu, I forgot I have invited them as well." Turning around to Negi, he said, "Looks like the tales will have to be postponed to a later date, Negi-kun. I'll be here if you need me."

"Auu…" The boy sobbed as the girls began to taste the cake and tea.

"Ku:Nel-han having a Pactio with Otou-san... Does that mean that they kissed?" Konoka wondered as Asuna and Setsuna shocked. "N-now that you mentioned it!"

"By the way, Ero-Sennin…" Naruko asked. "Do you know where Boss is?"

Jiraiya blinked. "Naruto? He's up there…" He jabbed his thumb at the roof above the open-air room they were in. "WAH- he was here all along?" Asuna yelled as she dashed up the stairs. Reaching the top, she found Naruto soundly sleeping, resulting her falling down again.

"Wh-why's he sleeping here of all places!" She asked as Jiraiya simple responded, "Well, he wasted too much Chakra during the whole 'War', and since this place is the best place to replace all that lost Chakra, I dragged the Gaki here…"

"Ehh…?" Naruko wondered, before a light bulb hit her head. "Wait… If Boss' here, out of Chakra, then how am I still out here? I should have already been dispelled!" She yelled, much to the confusion of others, besides those who already know what she actually is. "Well…" Jiraiya quickly made an explanation. "It may have been unintentional, but maybe you created a new form of Kage Bunshin?"

"A new… form of Kage Bunshin…?" Naruko wondered.

"Of course! How else were you able to stay like that even when you were hit many times?"

"Now that you mention it…" Setsuna pondered, seeing the many times Naruko was hit but never dispelled.

"Oi, what the hell is with this stuff about Blondie 'out of Chakra' or 'Naruko being dispelled', and all that shit?" Chisame asked. Before anyone could answer, Naruto mumbled out, "Uruse yo (Shut up)… Baka Kitsune…"

"Kitsune…?" Asuna asked. "Who the hell is that?"

Jiraiya grunted in frustration as he face-palmed his face. "Gah, that idiot… Might as well tell the whole world he has a damn demon sealed inside him!"

"Demon?" Kotaoru wondered.

"Sealed?" Chisame raised the brow this time.

Jiraiya sighed. "Al?" He passed the baton to his companion. "Very well, Jiraiya-sama." Albireo turned to the group. "Let us strike a deal. I shall show you Naruto-kun's memories, and you shall tell Naruto-kun all that had happened since Negi-kun arrived to Mahora."

Negi blinked at that. "H-hai?"

"You know almost nothing about Naruto-kun, and he knows almost nothing about all that has happened before the Festival. I suppose it will be a, how would you say it, good opportunity to know one another." Albireo stated.

"Ah, e-eto…" Negi mumbled.

"Ahh, why not?" Haruna exclaimed. "I always wanted to know where Naruko-chan and Naruto-kun came from!" Kazumi nodded. "It'll make a great scoop to know where the siblings came from too! I don't wanna miss this!"

"Oh~, a chance to see the Elemental Countries? I'm in, de gozaru!" Kaede responded as Kotarou nodded. "Naruto-kun's past? I wanna know!" Konoka requested as Setsuna and Asuna wondered about it. "Ahh, everyone…" Negi muttered as Albireo chuckled. "Majority beats, I suppose?"

Turning to Naruto, he continued, "Very well. Shall we dive, then, into the very depths of Naruto-kun to see his memories?" He said, chanting at the same time.

"_Particeps Morpheus_ (Dream Sharer)…"

And everything went black.

* * *

The first thing Asuna saw when she opened her eyes were pipes. Sewage pipes. Groaning, she got up and looked around, noting that the water below her was at least ankle deep. Getting up, she found everyone else waking up as well.

"Everyone alright?" She asks as everyone responded in a positive manner. Looking around, they were at awe at how the place looked. "Geh, why is it a sewage of all places?" Chisame asked as Albireo commented. "Call it as you may, but this is the inner mind of Naruto-kun's mindscape…"

"To think it is this complicated…" Setsuna muttered, noting that mindscapes were usually black as night or as white as snow. "Well then, shall we continue?" The Mage asked, walking in one direction as Negi flailed his arms. "Auu, this is a trespass in privacy! We shouldn't be doing this!" He complained.

Evangeline scoffed. "And yet, you looked in my dreams…"

Before Negi could reply, a large booming voice roared,

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT!"**

Everyone flinched as they looked at the direction they thought the voice was. "Ara? They were over there?" Albireo asked, changing directions as everyone hesitantly followed.

"You deaf or something!" A familiar voice yelled. "I said, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Isn't that…?" Asuna started as the booming voice again roared, **"WHY YOU LITTLE IMBECILE! HOW IS IT **_**MY**_** FAULT WHEN I TRIED TO STOP YOU FROM LOSING CONTROL!"**

The two voices continued to argue as it also got louder, indicating they were getting closer. As soon as they got to the room, everyone fell flat on their faces when the room revealed to be none other than Naruto, arguing with a large red-orange-colored fox with nine huge tails swinging behind it. The fox was also behind bars. The people who didn't fall only dropped sweats on their faces as they watched the two "companions for life" argue with each other.

"UUGH! Dammit, why did I have to run out of Chakra after that war ended! I'm supposed to have unlimited Chakra because of you!"

**"Shut up, you annoying monkey! Just because I'm sealed inside you DOESN'T mean you have access to my Chakra!"**

"Then what's the point of having you inside me when I can't have access, tebayo!"

**"The point was to prevent me from rampaging looking for that goddamned Uchiha Madara!"** The fox bellowed.

The two argued further as Chisame rubbed her glasses clean. "I-I'm not seeing things, right? Blondie is arguing with a giant Kyuubiko… This is all a hallucination, right!"

"K-k-k-k-k-kyuubiko! An actual Kyuubiko! Ohohoho, this is too good to be true! I must be dreaming!" Haruna pinched herself. "OW! Ok, not dreaming! This is real!"

"S-so that's the 'Fox', huh…?" Asuna blurted out. "K-kinda bigger th-than I imagined…" She muttered with swirls in her eyes.

The two continued arguing before stopping, slowly turning to where the group was. "Uhh… Hi?" Naruto let out as the fox laughed. **"Hahahahaha, well, what'dya know? The party actually managed to find their way here! Heck, even your Mates are here as well, Kit!"**

Flushing as well as his Pactio partners, Naruto yelled, "They are _NOT _my mates! Stop referring us like foxes, you Baka Kitsune!"

"And Blondie even has the guts to yell at it too…" Chisame muttered.

"Anyway, why the hell are you guys here, tebayo?" Naruto asked as Kotarou said, "Something about seeing you memories, I think!"

"Wha…?" Needless to say, Naruto was speechless. "Wh-why the hell do you guys wanna see _that_!"

**"Why else Kit? They wanna know you more."**

"Not helping!"

The fox behind bars only ignored him, hitting the blonde square in the head with his tail, knocking Naruto out. **"There, now for the next one…"** Suddenly, a large claw shot out of the cage and impaled Naruko in the stomach. Blood flew into the air as Konoka screamed in fright. Everyone got into battle station as Naruko coughed up blood. "K… Kyuubi…" With a puff of smoke, Naruko transformed into… Naruto? "Y… you… bastard…!" With another poof, that Naruto was gone, as well as the blood.

"Wh… wha-wha-wha…?" Haruna muttered in confusion as Yue started mumbling many different philosophical sayings to herself about what just happened.

**"What you just saw just now was just 'Naruko'…"** The fox made air quotes with his tails, **"Being actually the Kit in disguise. Sigh, it's the simplest form of the Henge no Jutsu, just that Naruto renamed it for his liking…"** Kyuubi muttered.

"S-s-s-s-so w-we actually had another boy in our class…?" Kazumi asked as Kyuubi nodded.

**"Now, weren't you here to look into Naruto's memories?"** Pointing at a door to their left, he said, **"Enter that door. That should gain you access to Naruto's memories when he was 4 all the way to the age 16. Beware, however, it isn't pretty."**

"H-h-hai, arigatou, eeto, Kyuubi… san…?" Negi was confused on what to call the fox as Evangeline was already at the door.

**"Well? Aren't you going to go already! Get going! Kami, you're just like the Kit!"**

"H-h-hai!" Negi said in a frightened voice, rushing to the memories. As the group reached the door, Jiraiya turned to them. "Now, once you enter, there's no turning back. So now's your chance to go back outside and wait for the rest of us. Anyone who wants to leave, leave now."

Seeing that nobody were leaving anytime soon, Jiraiya began laughing. "Alright then, you little rascals! Get going!" He said, pushing the group into the memory door. And everything once again turned black.

* * *

Ignisha: Another short chapter, go figure…

Naruto: Why the hell does everyone keep wanting to see my memory!

Asuna: Don't look at me!

21: Wahahahahahahahahahahahahah~~~

Everyone: …

Naruto: What… the hell?

Ignisha: I don't know either, so see you guys later in the next chapter!


	33. The Start of a New Arc! The Memory Arc!

Ignisha: And so, the Memory Arc begins!

Naruto: *Grumbling to himself*

Asuna: This isn't invading in privacy, right?

21: Nonsense! You want to know more about Fishcake, Fishcake wants to know more about you! I don't see _how_ it's an invasion of privacy!

Naruto: YOU SHUT UP!

Ignisha: REVIEWS!

~**Dark Void Princess 21**: I completely agree with you! I really do wonder how they'll react…!

~**RandomGuy26**: Guilty as charged!

~**Daniel 29**: True… true…

Naruto: That still doesn't explain why!

~**Sunwraith**: Really? Me too. It's kinda hard to have the girls make comments during the memory track, so I'm having a hard time… Plus, making up something from when Naruto was a kid back then is sorta hard too, trying to piece everything together with all I know, lol.

~**Kenegi**: Did he? I suppose so, if you see it that way, lol.

~**EXpERieNCed**: Really? Lol

~**Bakapervert**: Your welcome

~**Cloves**: Yeah…

~**SanDemonMax**: No, she's dispelled.

Jiraiya: Umm… *Looks away*

~**Dragonheart967**: Hahaha, you'll get the chance to see it now…!

~**Animeguy1101**: You pretty much got that right…

~**Justbehappydammit**: Ah, I get it… And that last part… err…

Naruto: *Mouth taped by duct tape, muffling roars of colorful words*

Asuna: *Chuckling nervously*

~**InugamiGod**: Uhh… right~…

Naruto: *Roaring even more muffled colorful words*

Asuna: *Flushing crimson*

Evangeline: The idiot doesn't own Mahou Sensei Negima or Naruto…

Ignisha: And begin!

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A

* * *

Episode 33: The Start of a New Arc! The Memory Arc! Let's… BEGIN!

* * *

Looking around, all Asuna found was darkness as she and her classmates, plus other people, wandered around in said darkness. As she looked around, Konoka was shivering. "Brr, it's kind of cold, don't you think?"

"Now that you mentioned it…" Kaede muttered.

"I don't see how the hell this is part of a memo-…" Chisame was suddenly interrupted when a loud high-pitched, yet familiar, voice yelled,

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

Turning around, they saw a younger looking Naruto glaring at something.

"N-naruto?" Asuna asked in confusion. "Why is he…?"

Suddenly, the darkness disappeared, revealing an old-style village that appeared to be based on the old days but at the same time, modern with light and electrical posts placed everywhere. "Waah~…!" Konoka exclaimed, sparkles in her eyes as everyone looked around in awe.

"W-w-w-w-wait a second! Where the hell is this place! I don't even recognize it!" Chisame yelled as Jiraiya said, "This is Konohagakure no Soto (The Village hidden in the Leaves)… This is Naruto's hometown, as well as mine. It's part of the hidden eight continent within the Bermuda Triangle. Although many people believe it's extra-terrestrials or something, the truth about these 'mysterious' disappearance is due to the Yobun Jigen no Jutsu (Pocket Dimension Technique) created by the Rikudou Sennin to hide the continent from the rest of the world, to hide the secrets of our military powers…" He explained. "The Yobun Jigen is supposed to cover up the whole continent in where it will look like a small island, but in actuality, that island is the entrance to our world, the Shinobi World. Hence why we are… well, sorta behind technology…" Jiraiya muttered in embarrassment.

"And how did you know about the outside world?"

"Hey, who do you think was the first one to step out of that continent?" Jiraiya asked, gesturing to himself. "Anyway, enough about the secrets of the Bermuda Triangle; concentrate on the memory!"

The group concentrated on Naruto as the boy repeated, "I hate you! I hate this place! I wish you all were dead!" And with a dash, the blonde rushed to the mountains. "Whoa! That's a huge mountain!" Asuna yelled in surprise. "Looks like Mount Rushmore, don't you think?" Ku wondered as everyone nodded in agreement. As the group was dragged along with young Naruto to the huge building, they heard whispers from the civilians.

"Hey, it's _him_…"

"What's _he_ doing today?"

"Eeew! _He_ ran passed me!"

"Why's _he_ still here?"

"I thought _he _left already…"

Everyone's eyes were wide in shock as they heard the people badmouth Naruto. "Wh-wh-what's with these guys?" Asuna sputtered out. "They're… badmouthing Naruto-san…" Negi muttered.

"Sigh, I was afraid this is what happened…" Jiraiya muttered.

"What do you mean, Jiraiya-sama, de gozaru?" Kaede asked as Jiraiya simply waved at her, telling her to keep watching.

The memory continued to where young Naruto was alone with an old man on top of the named Hokage Monument. "Neh… Jiji, why does everyone hate me…?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage as they learned, looked at him in confusion. "Whatever do you mean, Naruto-kun?"

"I mean… they keep spitting at me, and throwing stuff… I don't get it! I didn't do anything to them! And yet… they keep… hating me… Why?" Naruto wondered, gazing at who he had viewed as a grandfather. "Well… I-…" The Hokage started.

"I hate them…"

Hiruzen gazed at the boy sadly as Naruto repeated, "I hate all of them…! If they hate me, then I hate them! I don't wanna be anywhere with those kind of people! I hate them!"

As the boy sniffed, a hand dropped on his shoulders. Looking up, Naruto looked into Hiruzen's kind eyes. "Don't worry. Even if everyone hates you, I don't hate you." The old man simply said. Naruto looked at him with wide eyes before sniffing. "Arigatou, Jiji…"

Gazing at the two males, the girls were happily struck at the bonds the two shared. "Now that's what I call a bond!" Kazumi exclaimed, the others nodding in agreement.

"Nah, Jiji, why are you called the strongest Ninja?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen blinked, smiling. "Well, many people call me Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi) peobably because of my extent knowledge in Jutsu… Others call me the Professor because of my combat ability… But do you know why I'm the strongest Ninja?"

Naruto shook his head, wanting to know.

Hiruzen smiled brighter. "I am the strongest… because of you."

"Eh?"

"Not only you. But also everyone in this village. Everyone in this village gives me power to strive forward and protect everyone. That is what it means to be Hokage." Hiruzen explained.

Naruto blinked, grinning. "I don't really get it, but… I wanna be Hokage someday! If being the strongest in the village means becoming the Hokage, then I'm gonna be Hokage, dattebayo~!" Naruto yelled with enthusiasm. Hiruzen chuckled. "Well then, guess you'll have to train and study hard!"

"WHAT? But I hate studying!" Naruto complained as the two laughed.

The day went on until it was time to go home. Naruto walked by himself as he watched with longing at the kids his age holding hands with their parents. His eyelids half way, he continued walking. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a rock hit his head. "ITAI!"

"H-hey, *hick*, how many points was that?"

"I, uh… I think it was 10 ryo for the legs, 30 ryo for the back and stomach, and 50 ryo points for the head?" Another voice rang.

It then dawned at Naruto. Drunken people! Those were the worst kind he had to stumble upon during the night. He suddenly ran as an egg hit his head, cracking and pouting its inner parts on his blonde hair. There was laughter everywhere as Naruto continued running, another egg hitting him. As he ran, the girl could make out the words, "Cry… I'm not *sniff* gonna cry…! I'm not gonna cry…!"

As he entered his rundown apartment, which has been graffiti'd on again, he washed himself clean, got into his pajamas and sat on his bed. The group then heard a sniff, before tears ran off of Naruto's eyes and he started crying. This broke their hearts, watching a little kid cry to himself until he slept.

As the night went long, the girls were chatting to themselves as they were angry at the people in the village.

"How could they do this to Naruto?" Asuna blurted out in anger. "Yeah, I mean, what the hell did he do?" Haruna complained. "Villagers bad!" Ku agreed. Even Nodoka was in tears as the blonde still had tears flowing out of his eyes as he slept. In conclusion, the girls agreed, "What did Naruto do that was so bad!"

**"That would be my fault…"**

In a small flash, a small fox jumped on Naruto's bed, having bright red fur and nine tails swinging behind him. "Um… Kyuubi-san…?" Negi asked as the fox nodded. "Hwaaai, how cute!" Konoka yelled, hugging the fox, much to Jiraiya and the Kyuubi's shock.

**"I am the Kyuubi no Youko… the strongest of all Bijuu… I am the very thing that creates storms and earthquakes… I am a living mass of malevolence… I am **_**NOT**_** CUTE!"** Kyuubi bellowed as Evangeline started laughing. **"This is no laughing matter, Evangeline McDowell!"**

"Anyway, what do you mean by that this is your fault, Kyuubi-san…?" Kaede asked.

Kyuubi sighed, seeing as he wasn't going to escape Konoka's clutches anytime soon, looked up. **"You saw how I was caged in that pitiful cage back there? That was my Seal."**

"Seal?" Negi asked.

Kyuubi nodded. **"Similarly how McDowell is sealed into that energetic school, I am sealed into this little brat."** He said, pointing one of his tails to the sleeping form of Naruto. **"It is here that I am sealed, and it is because of me that Naruto is constantly picked on and badmouthed. Because I am sealed within Naruto, the villager sees Naruto as me. It's a common thing between Jinchuuriki, no matter where they are raised."** He explained. **"Pitifully for Naruto, I was ordered, no, forced to rampage around Konoha and was finally sealed in the brat, sealing his life with me forever."** The fox sighed. **"It may seem unfair, but such is life. Anyway, since Naruto's out cold right now, I have control in his mindscape, so~…"**

With a whip of his tail, Kyuubi fast forwarded time so that Naruto was now 6 years old and finally entering the Academy to become a Shinobi. **"Back then, Naruto was an amateur when it comes to molding Chakra, so he has a hard time doing simple ranking Jutsu such as Henge, Kawarimi and Bunshin on Jutsu, the three main Ninjutsu an Academy Student has to learn…"** The ninetails explained as the group watched Naruto vigorously training to be top dog and to be recognized. It was that then that Naruto met his teacher, Umino Iruka, who has just started teaching last year. The two's relationship started out roughly, as Iruka initially just ignored the blonde as his peers suggested, but later, he opened up and the two started an older brother-younger brother relationship.

It was also during that time that Naruto began his pranks. Kyuubi explained that Naruto was willing to do anything to make the stares go away and get attention, even if it meant that the blonde was laughed at. Days and weeks passed as the group watched Naruto struggle to become a Ninja and laughed as Naruto did prank after pranks. As they watched they were confused about how Naruto was so suck-ish in the Academy and before they knew it, it was now Naruto's 2nd year coming to the Academy. It was also the day he first met his rival.

"Alright class, today we're going to be sparring with one another." Iruka announced as the class started to get more rowdy, wondering who was going to fight whom. As Iruka looked down his class roster, Naruto thought to himself, _"Hmm, who am I gonna fight? Who's it gonna be?"_ Looking around, Naruto thought of many possibilities of who he was going to fight. Tuning out with wondering who he was going to fight, Naruto almost didn't hear his name being called up.

"Uchiha Sasuke and… Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka called.

Looking from under his goggles from his forehead, Naruto smirked. _"Who's this kid? Thinking he's all cool. I wonder, if I win… maybe I'll be the cool one!"_

Evangeline sighed. "Fighting against the Uchiha right off the bat, eh?"

"Uchiha?" Asuna wondered. "I've heard about them." Kaede said. "They were once the famed Clan who were famous from their 'eyes', if I am correct, de gozaru." She said.

"Their 'Eyes'…?" Kotarou asked, confused.

"Later…!" Jiraiya yelled as the two young boys faced each other.

"Yosha! I'm not gonna lose, tebayo!" Young Naruto pumped himself up.

"Uzumaki Naruto VS Uchiha Sasuke."

"Let's rock Loser!" Naruto yelled. Turning to his student, Iruka yelled, "Naruto! Before the spar, you have to make the Tairitsu no In (Seal of Confrontation)! It's the proper protocol!"

"Who cares about that? Lemme beat this Loser already! Today's the day I become popular!" Naruto yelled in enthusiasm. "So stupid, fine…" Sasuke replied with a sigh. "I'll take you down in one-…" The raven head was interrupted when Iruka yelled, "Stop it, both of you! Sheesh, listen, these Shinobi Spars are tradition that has been passed down for generations! I realize that there's a lot of etiquette but it's important, and here at the academy, we're teaching you basics!" Calming himself down, Iruka held a hand up in front of him, with his index and middle finger up in the air. "First, you _always_ face your opponents and point your fingers like this. This is the Tairitsu no In. It represents one-half of a seal that might be used to activate a Jutsu, and means 'I've come to face you in battle!' When the spar is over, both participants must make a Tairitsu no In and lock their fingers together." Iruka explained, locking both his hands together for an example. "This is called Wakai no In (Seal of Reconciliation) and means that they are still comrades. This is all part of the proper etiquette for a Shinobi Spar." Loking at the both of them, Iruka suddenly pointed at Naruto, yelling, "Naruto, are you even listening! This is the second time I explained it to you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Naruto replied, digging into his ears.

"Say 'yes' and say it once you little brat!"

Sighing, Iruka had the boys face each other holding the Tairitsu no In. "Alright, both of you ready? Go!"

At that second, the two raced to each other and within a second, Naruto found himself on the ground, a fist at his face.

The Negi Party, to say, were shocked at how quickly Naruto was beaten, even though they had first handed watched Naruto perform a great battle during the Tournament during the Festival.

As Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes, he thought, _"His eyes… They're just like those eyes everyone stares at me with… But… it's more intensed…"_ Feeling dreaded, Naruto started to hyperventilate until he took another look at Sasuke's eyes. _"Wait… they're… not looking at me…"_

"Sasuke wins!" Iruka declared as Sasuke got off of Naruto, walking away. Grunting in annoyance, Naruto got on his feet. "What the hell, I'm not even on your damn radar! What's up with that, you butthead! No, you're not a butthead! You're a dribbling, dried piece of crap! That's what you are!" Naruto yelled, irritated that his opponent wasn't even focused on him during the spar.

"What's up with those lame insults?" Kotarou wondered as Negi looked a bit confused.

A loud "bonk" was heard as the group watched Iruka hit Naruto on the head. "I told you that Shinobi Spars are a sacred tradition! Now make a Wakai no In, dammit!" Iruka demanded as Naruto rubbed his head, walking towards Sasuke who did the same. The two reached out their arms and just as their hands were about to touch, they both grabbed each other on the shirt.

"So you wanna fight, Drop-Out?" Sasuke asked as Naruto glared back with an "Hmph!"

"Enough already!" Iruka pushed the two away from each other. Naruto turned around and was about to leave as the class started belittling Naruto. Sticking his tongue out and doing a raspberry, Naruto jumped over the fence and looked back at Sasuke to see the boy's anger in his eyes.

With one last look, Naruto left.

The next day came and Naruto walked in class. Walking up to his seat, Naruto overheard a few kids talking, "Hey hey, did you hear? The Uchiha Clan was killed off in one night!"

"Seriously? I thought they were all powerful, but to think they're all gone now…"

"Apparently, Sasuke's the only one left."

Hearing that, Naruto felt a lot of weight being lifted as he stared at Sasuke.

"What's going on now?" Asuna wondered. "It's the sign of lonely people…" Evangeline answered. "Huh?"

"**Since Naruto now knows that Sasuke is also alone, Naruto now has someone to relate to."** Kyuubi answered for the vampire as Asuna made a knowing sound.

The Negi Party watched as Naruto played in the park with a few kids, namely Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba. Soon, it became evening and as the kids were about to leave, Naruto slowly walked to a stop as he watched with longing at his friends walking away with their parents. Slowly, Naruto walked away and strayed upon the river.

Walking down, Naruto noticed Sasuke sitting at the port, staring off at the river. Stopping for a bit, Naruto panicked a bit when Sasuke turned to him. Waving his head back, Naruto continued walking. Looking back, Naruto noticed Sasuke's smile and blinked to himself, smiling.

* * *

The memories went on until Naruto turned 8. Naruto has just come back home and fell asleep on his bed and everything was black. As the memory cleared up, something was wrong.

Very wrong.

"Naruto-kun!" Hiruzen yelled, gaining everyone's attention. Turning to the blonde, they found him looking off to space with a monotonic expression. Turning to the Hokage, Naruto asked, "Who… are you…?"

Hiruzen was shocked, to say the least, that the one he viewed as his grandson forgot about him. "N-naruto-kun… you…!" The young blonde looked around, as if looking for something, mumbling, "Where am I…? Who am I…?"

The Negi Party, too, were surprised at to what was wrong with Naruto. "What's up with Naruto?" Asuna asked as Jiraiya himself was confused at this unusual characteristics of Naruto. Kyuubi sighed. **"I'm not sure myself, but it seems that in two years, Kit was somewhere else, seeing that the Old Man was worried sick, checking up on the Kit for days."** Seeing eyes on him, Kyuubi glared. **"Don't look at me! I'm not sure what the hell happened either! Those two years were sealed within Naruto's mind that not even I could unseal it!"**

As the Kyuubi ranted, Albireo was, with a knowing face, looking off to the side, catching Jiraiya and Evangeline's attention.

Weeks later, Naruto was discharged, having said to have amnesia. Due to that, Hiruzen had placed his second son to watch over the young blonde until Naruto at least remembered who he was. It was one morning when Naruto walked up to the dining table. Reading today's paper, Asuma, a young man with black hair and brown eyes, growing a beard, noticed Naruto and smiled. "Ah, Naruto, you're awake?"

Naruto nodded, his eyes having no fire within them. Looking up, Naruto rested his head on his two hands, resting on the table. "Neh, Asuma-ji-san…"

"Hm?"

"Can you smoke?"

Asuma blinked. "Naruto, that's kinda dangerous for me, y'know. Plus, being a Ninja, that's more hazardous." Asuma said, frowning a bit. "And then there's second-hand-smoking."

"I don't care…" Naruto responded. "Just smoke."

"Why?"

The blonde shrugged. "It makes me feel… nice…"

Asuma stared at Naruto for a bit before sighing. "Fine, sure, why not?"

The next day, Naruto woke up to the smell of smoke. Getting up, Naruto opened the door to see Asuma reading the papers again, this time, a bar of cigar in his lips. "You're smoking." Naruto pointed out. Asuma smiled. "Well, I just thought about doing it and just did it. Besides," Asuma breathed out smoke as he took out his cigar. "It feels nice"

At that point, Naruto smiled.

* * *

Days went by and Naruto had finally remembered who he was, just enough to go back into the Academy. As he opened the door with Hiruzen next to him, all eyes turned to the blonde. Suddenly, whispers were heard as Iruka blinked at Naruto. "N-naruto! Hokage-sama!"

"Ahaha, good to see you, Iruka." Hiruzen greeted, gesturing Naruto to walk forward. "I'm just here to drop off Naruto-kun."

Iruka stuttered. "H-hai! Uh, but where was Naruto?"

"Let's just say he was with some friends of mine. He has just returned." Hiruzen said. "I'm sorry if he missed anything important while he was away." Iruka shook his head, another teacher next to him mumbling, "No problem."

"N-no, he didn't miss much. I can just reteach them to Naruto later on." Iruka responded, making the Hokage smile. "Good! Now Naruto-kun, I don't want you to make any trouble, alright?"

"Sure, Jiji…" Naruto said with a semi-monotone, stalking to his seat and sitting next to Kiba. The Inuzuka turned to Naruto and whispered, "Hey, where the heck did you go, Naruto?" Naruto turned to him with a plain expression before turning back; resting his head in his two arms. Kiba, confused more than ever at Naruto's sudden change of personality, flinched as Iruka yelled, "Hey! What the hell are you two doing! Pay attention!"

"Hai~!"

* * *

Two years went by and Naruto regained his personality and memories, except for the time he was away, and has also, grudgingly, failed the Academy Exam twice. The first time was because he has forgotten everything he has learned. The second time was because of his lack of concentration to paper tests as well as being unable to do a single Bunshin.

Another year went by and Naruto is now age 12. The sun was still away from the village when the clear blue eyes suddenly shot up open. Grinning madly, Naruto quickly changed and washed himself before rushing outside, his supplies already at where he set up for his next prank. Seeing how his previous pranks were so epic and far out-classed the twin's, the Negi Party were really interested in what Naruto's pranks would be.

"I wonder what he's gonna do today!" Konoka wondered with excitement as the group followed Naruto. "I bet it's gonna be awesome!" Kotarou laughed as Kaede chuckled. "Seeing how his pranks were last time, it will be interesting to see what today's prank is, de gozaru."

The group followed Naruto until they were at the peak of the Hokage Monument. "What's he going to do…?" Asuna wondered as Naruto tied himself to a rope connected to a tree. Grinning, Naruto grabbed a paint bucket and a brush and ran off the head of the Third Hokage. The group watched with interest as Naruto began vandalizing the face of Hiruzen as well as the other three Hokage's. To their surprise, Naruto finished in no less than an hour, finishing up just as the sun rose.

Suddenly, a yell stopped Naruto at his tracks. Flipping upside down, Naruto grinned as a couple of Ninjas appeared at the Hokage Tower, yelling at the blonde to stop and get down. Needless to say, the Negi Party were shocked at what Naruto did to the Hokage Monument, before a few began laughing.

"Ahahaha, th-that's funny!" Kotarou laughed at the hilarity of how the Hokage faces now looked. Jiraiya, of course, was laughing out loud as he saw how hilarious his own teacher looked, dropping to his knees to grab his chest. Evangeline was one of the few to sweat-drop at how stupid it was to vandalize a mountain the size of Mount Rushmore. The group stopped as Hiruzen stepped up to the plate as Iruka set his foot on the railing.

"I apologize for this, Sandaime-sama." Iruka apologized, puffing out his chest.

"Oh, Iruka!"

"NARUTO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DURING CLASS TIME!" Iruka roared, making the Hokage himself flinch at the loudness. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh crap, it's Iruka-sensei!" Naruto squealed, flailing around in his rope life-line.

The group watched with interest and humor as Naruto ran away from the group and finally caught by Iruka. Naruto now sits on the floor tied up by a rope. Iruka stood in front of him, pissed off. "Tomorrow is the graduation exam, and you failed twice! This is NO time to be causing trouble, you idiot!"

"Yeah yeah…" Naruto muttered, not seeming interested.

This tick Iruka off. "Alright, time for a review of Henge no Jutsu! Everyone, line up!" He roared.

"EEEEHHHH~!" The class yelled in unision, Naruto included.

"Transform into me perfectly!"

* * *

Iruka nodded, writing down on his clipboard. "Ok, good!"

"This is all your fault…!" One of the students complained to Naruto. "Yeah yeah…" The blonde responded. "Like I care, tebayo…"

It was finally Naruto's turn as he stood up in front of Iruka. Processing through the designated handseals for the Henge no Jutsu, Naruto yelled out, pouring out Chakra, "Henge no Jutsu!"

*POOF*

But instead of an Iruka copy, a busty looking older blonde chick with pig tails appeared, pecking a kiss in the air. Most of the boys blushed seeing this as Setsuna and Konoka covered both Negi and Kotarou's eyes. Jiraiya's nose bled as he put his thumb up as the girls in the Negi Party shocked at who the girl resembled. "Is… is that Naruko-chan!" Kazumi asked as Asuna was brimming with anger. Naruto laughed as he undid the Jutsu. "Ahahaha, I called that the Oiroke no Jutsu, tebayo! Hahaha!"

Iruka, who has just gotten back up with two tissues in his bleeding nose, roared, "DON'T INVENT STUPID JUTSU, YOU MORON!"

The girls flinched as they somehow saw Iruka's head enlarge.

* * *

(Later…)

The girls plus others watched over the edge with mild fear as Naruto washed the paint off of the Hokage Monuments.

"I'm not letting you go until you finished cleaning everything…!" They heard Iruka scold. Naruto stopped and glared at his surrogated brother. "As if I care! It's not like I have anyone waiting for me anyway!"

That surprised the girls hearing Naruto say that. Was there anyone at all who waits for Naruto back at home? Looking at the Academy teacher, it seems that Iruka has a faraway look in his eyes. A few minutes later, Iruka called out, "Naruto…"

"Hm? Now what, dattebayo?"

Scratching his head as if unsure, Iruka continued, "If… if you finish all that up by the end of the day, I'll buy you some ramen…" Looking down, Iruka noticed that his offer was just what Naruto needed. The blonde's face brightened up and suddenly whooped. "Alright! I'll work hard then!" He declared, scrubbing harder.

"H-hey, be careful not to fall over the edge!" Iruka warned as the two smiled.

* * *

(Ichiraku Ramen)

The two surrogated brothers walked in to Ichiraku Ramen as the Negi Party looked around in awe. Naruto immediately sat in the front seat as he yelled, "Ne, Ossan, one large Miso Ramen with extra Char Siu!"

"Comin' right up, Naruto!" A hearty voice yelled back. The ramen cook turned around to reveal an aged man with gray hair. His smile was as warm as the place and in his hand were two Miso Ramens. "Eat up, Naruto!"

"Arigatou na, Ossan!" Naruto thanked the cook. "Thank you, Teuchi-san." Iruka thanked as well before eating in.

"Itadakimasu~!" Naruto sang with enthusiasm before digging in.

"You know, this always bugged me, but why's Naruto so enthusiastic about Ramen?" Asuna asked as Jiraiya laughed. "That's because this place was the only place Naruto could eat without having to pay extra!"

"Huh?"

"Well, every other restaurants would force Naruto to pay more because of Kyuubi, but Ichiraku, they don't care about the money as long as the customer is happy! So Naruto usually comes here to eat!" Jiraiya continued as Kyuubi sighed. **"That also explains why he always eats Ramen when he has the time…"** He grumbled.

"Naruto."

"Hm?" Naruto wondered, still eating as he turned to Iruka. "Why were you doing that to the Hokage Monument? Don't you know who the Hokage are?"

"Sure I do!" Naruto responded. "Basically, those who bear the Hokage title are known as the strongest in the village right? And among them is the Fourth, the one who took down the Demon Fox to protect the village!" Naruto continued with even more enthusiasm. Iruka smiled. "Then why?"

"Why else?" Naruto interrupted. Gulping down his ramen, Naruto grinned. "One day, I'm gonna be the Hokage! And I'll even surpass all the previous Hokages!" Iruka blinked as Naruto's dream as the boy continued with even more enthusiasm. "And then, and then… And then the village will _have_ to recognize me!"

Iruka smiled a bit as Naruto continued going on about how he was going to be the Hokage and becoming the strongest one ever. He was then knocked out of his stupor as a voice rang out. "Neh neh, Sensei~!"

"Hm, what?"

"I have a request!" Naruto said, clapping his hands together as if to show respect. "What, you want seconds?" Iruka asked. Shaking his head, Naruto asked, "Can I wear your Hiai-ite? Just for a bit?" Naruto asked. Iruka blinked, smirking inwardly. "What, this? Nope!" He answered, dropping down all expectations from the blonde. "This Hiai-te is only given to you when you graduate from the Academy as well as your coming of age! Maybe you'll get one tomorrow!" Iruka answered.

Naruto glared at Iruka. "Geeh~! Ossan, another bowl please! Make it a big one!"

"Alrighty, Naruto!"

"Wh-what! H-hold on, Naruto, my paycheck~!"

The group watched with smiling faces as Naruto laughed with Iruka as the two ate ramen together.

* * *

Ignisha: And done!

Asuna: That's kind of sweet… though I'm kinda pissed off at those villagers and even more angry at that Oiroke no Jutsu thing…!

Ignisha: Yeah yeah, we all get it…

21: Tune in for the next chapter folks!

Ignisha: READ AND REVIEW~~!


	34. A Traumatizing Secret! I Become a Ninja!

Ignisha: Hi everybody! Naruto's not here right now since he's knocked out by Kyuubi, so instead, Kyuubi's here!

Kyuubi: **… Wait, WHAT!**

Asuna: *Nervously backing away*

21: FOXY!

Kyuubi: *Growls*** You wanna repeat that!**

Ignisha: REVIEWS!

~**Gundamvid**: EPICNESS!

~**Silvdra-zero**: Yes, yes I am.

~**Cloves**: BWAHAHAHAHAHA~!

Kyuubi: **You got it wrong, fleabag! It should be like this: MWA~HA~HA~HA~HA~HA~HA~!**

Ignisha: Don't test me Foxy…!

~**Bakapervert**: No prob~

~**Ruto-kun-nata-chan**: Yeah~… lol

~**GuardianOfTheMist**: Indeed…

~**Pensuka**: We'll see, lol

~**SanDemonMax**: No, Gaara, it probably won't…

Albireo: *Chuckling*

Ignisha: No, Naruto won't remember being in Mundus Magicus till way later.

~**EXpERieNCed**: Nope~

~**Dark Void Princess 21**: Yeah, poor Naruto…

Kyuubi: **"Poor Naruto"? What about "Poor Kyuubi"! I'm the one trapped inside him!**

~**Yukicrewger2**: HERE IT IS! XD

~**Dragonheart967**: See, that's the problem. Many people think that Naruto's past is way too dark, because of how Kyuubi is in him. But haven't you guys noticed that while Naruto was shunned in his village, there hasn't been any attempted assassinations or anything that could possibly traumatize that kid? I mean, sure Mizuki does, but that's the only one recorded so far! Everything else is just before the L-A-W is formed and Danzo trying to get Naruto for his personal gain! Hence why I didn't make it too dark.

Asuna: What do you mean by 'traumatizing'…?

Kyuubi: **Nothing…**

~**Animeguy1101**: Why the Hidden Continent is in the Bermuda Triangle? I dunno, I just felt like it, I guess… I originally planned it to be in the Pacific, but then I took another look at the geography of the Narutoverse. It was too big. So I went with Plan B: a dimensional hole.

~**A red penguin**: Yes, yes it will.

~**Dumbledork**: I did? Huh, thought I took out all of those cliché parts… Eh, if I did, it happened. I'm not gonna change the chapter, too busy to do that.

~**InugamiGod**: I… don't know what to say right now…

Kyuubi: *Pissed* **How can an OC version of myself be beaten by a puny human! You should be ashamed of yourself!**

Asuna: He's not actually you isn't he?

Kyuubi: **I'M STILL PISSED OFF!**

~**Sunwraith**: Yeah! Hahahaha, can't wait to see that part!

Asuna: Wait, Naruto already had his first kiss! *Brimming with anger*

Kyuubi: *Snickering* **If you see who he actually kisses, you'll find it either gross or hilarious, hahahaha!**

~**Gekkokage**: Thanks!

Ignisha: And on to the story!

Kyuubi: **This fleshling has no hold on ****Naruto**** or ****Mahou Sensei Negima**** whatsoever… Thank kami for that…**

Ignisha: HEY!

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A: ReMiX

* * *

Episode 34: A Traumatizing Experience and Secrets! I Become a Ninja!

* * *

A pair of bright blue eyes flew open. The blanket around the figure flew out as Naruto jumped off the bed. "Graduation Exams! YES!" Naruto yelled with enthusiasm a he rushed to the bathroom. The group were interested on how Naruto was going to do today as they watched Naruto wash up.

"ALRIGHT! I'm definitely gonna be Hokage, tebayo!" Naruto roared to the heavens before dressing in his orange jumpsuit and jumping off.

Few minutes passed before Naruto came flying back. "Almost forgot my goggles!" Naruto said to himself, grabbing his goggles and jumping back out.

The Negi Party rushed after the blonde as he entered the academy. Once entering, the class waited as Iruka walked in, ready to announce the graduation exam. "Alright class, today is the Graduation Exam! For the exam, all you have to do is perform the Bunshin no Jutsu. When you are called, come into the room to perform in front of me and Mizuki-sensei."

Needless to say, the Negi Party all paled with Naruto as the blonde grasped his head. _"Ahh~ crap! The Bunshin no Jutsu? That's my suckiest Jutsu!"_

A few minutes later, it was Naruto's turn and as the blonde stepped into the classroom, Naruto gulped, crossing his fingers. _"Bunshin no Jutsu is my suckish Jutsu ever, but… To become a Ninja, I'll try my best!"_ The blonde then did the designated handseals and roared, his Chakra flaring around him.

"_Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

*POOF*

To the other's surprise, what came out was an exhausted, pale white version of Naruto, crumpled on the floor with dead eyes, drooling. The original Naruto paled at this as Iruka twitched an eye. Breathing in hard, Iruka roared:

"FAIL!"

Naruto yelped in pain as he fell on the ground from the shock wave Iruka somehow managed to yell. The majority of the girls in the Negi Party felt sorry for Naruto as Negi tried to stop Kotarou from laughing at Naruto's failed Bunshin. Jiraiya sighed to himself as he muttered how useless his apprentice was, even if this was the past.

"Iruka-sensei."

This caught Iruka and the other's attention as Mizuki spoke up. "This is Naruto's third time trying for the exams, and he did technically create a clone. Why not just let him pass?" Mizuki offered as Naruto brighten up at this. Iruka sighed. "No, Mizuki-sensei. The other students each did 3 perfect Bunshins, but Naruto only did one, and a bad one at that. It won't be fair." Iruka dejected. "I can't let him pass." He finished, frustrating Naruto as the blonde looked as if he was going to cry.

* * *

(Later…)

The day went by and Naruto is seen sitting on his usual swing-seat as he watched the kids who graduated be congratulated by their parents. The Negi Party watched Naruto with worried and pitiful faces as Naruto was forced to hear words of praise directed to others.

"Great job! That's my son!"

"Now you're a grown-up!"

"I'm so proud of you! I'm going to make a great dinner tonight!"

Continuing to hear those praises continued to lower Naruto's heart as he overheard two mothers whispering to each other. Most likely about him.

"Hey, it's _him_…"

"Looks like _he's_ the only one who failed…"

"Well, that's good. We can't let someone like _him_ become a Ninja. After all, he is-…"

"H-hey! We can't talk about that here!"

Having heard enough, Naruto grabbed his goggles and ran off. Naruto continued to run, his face filled with frustration, anger and sadness as he slowed down. Panting, Naruto gritted his teeth in anger.

"Naruto."

"UWAH!" Naruto yelped in shock as he turned around. "M-mizuki-sensei!" Naruto called out to his light-haired teacher. Mizuki smiled and gestured the blonde to follow him. Hesitant at first, Naruto followed.

The two sat on a roof as Mizuki began, "You know, Iruka-sensei is a serious person. His parents were killed when he was young and so he had to work hard and do everything himself." Mizuki explained as Naruto frowned. "But then why does he always pick on me?" Naruto asked, wondering why his surrogated brother won't let him pass.

Mizuki smiled.

"He probably sees himself in you."

Naruto blinked.

"He's probably thinking that he wants you to be strong the real way, not just given it out of pity." MIzuki explained further as Naruto lowered his eyes. "Try to understand Iruka's feelings. After all, you don't have parents either."

Naruto hugged his legs. "But… I still wish I graduated…"

Mizuki turned around to look at Naruto. "Then, how about I give you a special treatment?" He asked, getting Naruto and the other's attention. "See, here's this special test that some students take when they failed 3 times." Seeing Naruto's excited eyes, Mizuki continued. "If you go to the Hokage Tower, sneak in without being noticed, find this certain scroll, and take it out to the forest to meet the instructor, you'll pass with flying colors!"

"WHAT! Really!" Naruto asked with enthusiasm as Evangeline narrowed her eyes. "Something seems fishy about this 'test'…" She muttered as the Negi Party continued to watch Mizuki explaining the scroll to Naruto.

* * *

(Later that night)

The group watched Naruto as the blonde sneaked into the Tower with no problem whatsoever. Naruto looked left and right before crossing the hallways, wondering why no Jounin were around. As he opened the door and sneaked through the hallway, a voice made his face pale white.

"What are you doing in my house this late at night, Naruto-kun?"

_"Oh crap! It's Ji-chan!"_ Naruto thought to himself, quickly thinking of an explanation.

"_OIROKE NO JUTSU_!" Good explanation.

"GUAAAHAAAH!"

The majority of the Negi Party sweat-dropped as the more serious ones and Asuna twitched their eyes at the stupidity of it all. Jiriaya just laughed at this as Negi and Kotarou were wondering why the Hokage fainted at seeing a naked girl.

The rest of the hour was spent looking for the scroll as Naruto turned to look at the huge painting of Konoha. Smirking, Naruto moved the painting carefully before seeing a huge safe. Using his sensible-than-normal hearing, Naruto figured out the combinations and opened the safe to find a bigger-than-normal scroll inside. Smirking to himself, Naruto grabbed the scroll and ran off, heading for the forest.

An hour later, the group found themselves already at the forest, Naruto sitting down and unraveling the scroll. "Les'see here… the first Jutsu is…" He trailed off, trying to figure out the Kanji within the scroll. The Negi Party leaned in to look at the Jutsu only to find that it was…

"The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Aww, come on! Why does it start at the one I suck at!" Naruto complained to the skies. Scrunching his eyes, Naruto sighed. "Well, might as well start!" With that, Naruto began reading how to perform the Kage Bunshin as he practiced on.

* * *

(Some time later)

Naruto is seen panting on the ground as the Negi Party had their mouth open wide as if shocked at how Naruto trained to perfect the Kage Bunshin. Evangeline had a surprised look as well as Albireo and Chachamaru as Jiraiya smirked at their surprised faces. A sound of footsteps caught Jiraiya's attention as suddenly, a figure stood in front of Naruto.

"I'm found you…!" Iruka began, his anger reaching the tip mark. Naruto gazed at Iruka with a surprised look before grinning. "Hey, I found the Nose-Bleeder!" The blonde joked as Iruka roared, "I FOUND YOU, IDIOT!"

Calming down, Iruka noticed Naruto was dirty all over the place as well as being beaten up quite a lot, grinning wide all over his face. "Hehehe, I only learned one Jutsu when you found me…" Naruto started as Iruka interrupted his student. "Hey, why are you so beaten up?"

"Never mind that! Hey, Iruka-sensei! I'm gonna try an incredible skill! If I do it, will I graduate!" Naruto asked, shocking Iruka. _"You… you were practicing? And enough to beaten up your body that much?"_ Iruka thought, looking at Naruto who was trying to gather his Chakra. He then noticed the huge scroll tied to Naruto's back. "Hey, what's that scroll on your back?" He asked.

Naruto blinked, looking over his shoulders to look at the scroll he stole. "Oh, this? Mizuki-sensei told me about this! He told me to come to this place too!" Iruka raised a brow. _"Mizuki did?"_ Naruto grinned wider. "He said, that if I stole this and learned one technique, you'll let me graduate!" This confused Iruka even more. _"He WHAT!"_

Suddenly, Iruka noticed sharp pointy things flying towards the two. Rushing forward, Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way. Naruto grunted as he fell to the ground. As he sat there, he heard a familiar voice saying, "So you found him…"

"_Mizuki-sensei?"_ Naruto wondered as Iruka seemed to be grunting in pain. "Augh, so that's how it is…!" Naruto heard his teacher say in mild anger. Looking up, Naruto was shocked to see Iruka pinned at the shack nearby by Kunai. On the tree branch was Mizuki with two over-sized Shuriken on his back. "Wh-what the…?"

The two words perfectly shouted out what the Negi Party were thinking as they were also confused. MIzuki then said to Naruto, "Naruto, give me the scroll."

"Hey, wh-what's going on?" Naruto asked loudly as Iruka grasped the kunai in his chest and forced it out, shouting, "Naruto! Whatever you do, don't give Mizuki that scroll!" Naruto was now even more confused. "H-huh!"

"That scroll has dangerous and forbidden Jutsu inside it! Mizuki used you in ordre to obtain that scroll without getting any suspicions towards him!" Iruka roared out. "So that's how it is…" Evangeline muttered, watching Naruto now glaring at his white-haired teacher.

The teacher grinned. "Naruto, there's no point in you having that scroll, so I guess I should tell you this… The _Secret_…"

Iruka widened his eyes. "N-no... D-DON'T! MIZUKI!"

"12 years ago. You know that the Demon Fox attacked the village and was defeated by the Fourth, correct?" Smirking wider, Mizuki continued. "Since that incident, a new Law has been issued. But you, Naruto. Only you aren't allowed to know about this Law." Mizuki smirked, seeing Naruto's confused face. "Not to me? Why? What's this Law!"

Seeing Mizuki smirking and chuckling to himself, Naruto became unsure, but only asked again. "Wh-what's this Law…?"

Smirking wider, Mizuki glared at Naruto. "The Law is that no one is to tell say the fact that _YOU_ are the Demon Fox!"

"Huh? Wh-what do you mean!" Naruto demanded as Iruka roared, "STOP!"

"It means that _YOU_ are the Kyuubi Demon! _You_ killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village!" Mizuki yelled. "You were sealed up by your beloved Hokage and you have been lied by EVERYONE!"

"STOP!"

"Didn't you find it odd that everyone hates only you!" Mizuki asked, grabbing his Shuriken. By that point, Naruto wasn't listening anymore. Instead, he was constantly asking himself, _"I'm the Fox? I destroyed the Village…? Is that why everyone hates me?"_ Clearly, Naruto was having a mental breakdown as Mizuki twirled his Shuriken. "That's the reason why Iruka actually hates you!"

That broke his stabled mind as Naruto suddenly flared his Chakra in frustration. "DAMMIT!" He roared in anger. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT~!"

"Nobody will EVER accept you!" Mizuki yelled. "That scroll you have was used to seal you up!" With a final thrust, Mizuki threw his Shuriken towards Naruto. Naruto wasn't paying attention, as he was still being burdened by all the thoughts of him being the demon who attacked everyone. As the Shuriken inched closer, some of the girls from the Party ran towards to stop it when suddenly…

*GUISH*

Naruto grunted as he fell to the ground. Getting on his hands, Naruto blinked as Iruka crouched over him, the large Shuriken on his back. Naruto was shocked as blood fell on his forehead. Seeing Iruka vomit blood, he asked, "Why…?"

"When…" Iruka started. "When my parents died… there was no one to acknowledge me or praise me… It was sad… So, I would always act like an idiot and do stupid things just to get people's attention… Since I wasn't able to do well in the Academy myself anyway, so I acted like the Class Clown…" The pineapple head continued. "It was better than nothing, I thought. Better than being ignored. But… it was still painful…" Irukav oice was cracking at this point.

Tears fell on Naruto's face as Iruka poured out his heart. "Yeah… it was painful, wasn't it… Naruto…? I'm sorry Naruto… If I had done better… maybe you wouldn't have felt like this…"

Naruto, still unsure of his own heart, only turned around, grabbed the scroll, and ran off. He ignored Iruka's cry of his name as he continued running.

"H-hey, Naruto!" Asuna yelled, running after him as the others followed.

As he ran, only three things were in his mind.

Confusion.

He continued running.

Anger.

He leaped on a branch and jumped.

Fear.

Naruto stopped and gasped for breath, leaning on a tree as he waited for either Iruka or Mizuki to arrive. Suddenly, the earth shook a bit as two figures fell to the ground. Naruto grabbed the scroll tighter as he watched two interact.

"Hehehe, you'll even transform into the demon who killed your parents?" Mizuki asked as Iruka retorted, "I'll never hand over the scroll to you!"

"Heh, whatever… Naruto and I are alike."

"Alike…? How?"

Mizuki grinned. "If you use the Forbidden Jutsu in that scroll, you'll be able to do whatever you want…!" Mizuki said greedily. "There's no way that Fox will use it to get revenge on the village! Unlike how you presume…"

"Yeah…" Iruka agreed, shocking the girls as Naruto bit his lip.

_"I knew it…"_ The hidden blonde thought to himself, looking down with a dejected face. _"Even Iruka-sensei… deep down, he doesn't acknowledge me…"_

"The Demon Fox will do that… But…"

Naruto perked at the continued conjunction as he listened in. "Naruto's not like that." Iruka continued. "I… I have acknowledged him as one of my excellent student…!" Iruka said, brimming with confidence and pride. Naruto's eyes were wide in shock and somehow relief as Negi briefly glanced at Asuna with the same look Iruka had. "He may not be the smartest student, and he's clumsy, so nobody wants to accept him… But I've seen his determination. Even if he endured all that pain he held in all these years, he's still Naruto."

Iruka stared at Mizuki with fire in his eyes. "Naruto is _not_ the Demon Fox. Nor is he the incarnation of it."

Naruto was now shaking as he held the scroll tightly.

"He is a member of this village."

Konoka noticed droplets of water falling on Naruto's pants.

"He's Uzumaki Naruto!"

Tears were now flowing like a river out of Naruto as he heard his first acknowledgement. Sniffing, Naruto kept eavesdropping over the two Ninjas.

"Tch, fine. Whatever." Mizuki scoffed, taking off his large shuriken. Iruka coughed as his back started to act up. "Iruka, I told you I'll finish you off after I take care of the Demon, but you know what? I change my mind…" Mizuki started twirling his shuriken. "I'm gonna kill you right here, right now!"

Iruka smiled as Mizuki swung his shuriken.

Suddenly, a flash of orange passed his eyes as suddenly, Mizuki was knocked back. The shuriken flew out of the traitor's hands and flew harmlessly to a tree. Iruka was shocked, seeing Naruto land with the scroll as Mizuki fell on his back.

"Naruto!" The girls yelled out as Naruto got on his feet.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Mizuki snarled as he got back on his feet.

"Don't touch Iruka-sensei…" Naruto threatened. "Or I'll kill you…!"

"You idiot!" Iruka yelled. "Why'd you come out for! RUN!"

"YOU FOOL! I'll be the one killing around here!" Mizuki roared. "I'll kill you in one shot!"

Naruto got in a stance and crossed his two hands using his middle and index finger. "Try it, you bastard!" Naruto said, his handseals catching the attention of those who know about Naruto's cloning ability. "I'll return that pain a thousand-fold!"

"Then do it, Demon!" Mizuki tempted, before his and Iruka's eyes widen in shock at what was around them. Haruna and those who don't know about Naruto's signature Jutsu looked around in shock as those who knew, still looked in shock at Naruto's capacity with the Jutsu.

"_KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU_!"

Around them were orange, more orange, and even more orange as Naruto's surrounded them all. By tens, hundreds, even thousands.

"Wh-what's going on!" Mizuki staggered as he fell in shock.

"What's the matter? Come at me!" All the Naruto's tempted in unison. "Weren't you gonna kill me in one shot?"

Mizuki was only too shocked to do anything as the Naruto's now sneered.

"Well then…" They continued. "Guess we'll take the first hit!"

Now terrified, Mizuki screamed as all the Naruto's rained down on him.

"Get 'im, get 'im!" Haruna cheered as Kotarou whooped. "Kick his ass, Naruto-nii!" Yue was shaking from head to toe with Nodoka as she muttered, "What an overwhelming way to beat someone up…"

"Ooh! That has to hurt!" Kazumi yelped as she winced at the pain Mizuki was feeling.

A few minutes later, Mizuki was laying on the ground, all bruised and bloody as Naruto chuckled to himself. "Hehehehe, I think I went too far…" He said, scratching his head as Iruka sighed. Gesturing to the blond, Iruka said, "Hey, Naruto, come here for a bit, will'ya? I have something to give to you."

Rushing to Iruka, Naruto stood in front of him. "What is it, Sensei?" He asked. Iruka grinned mischievously. "Close your eyes."

Naruto looked at his teacher oddly, but complied. It was suddenly dark for the onlookers, who only saw Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto felt his goggled being taken off and something else being placed to replace it.

"Um, can I open my eyes now, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked impatiently.

Hearing a chuckled, Naruto heard, "Yeah, open them now."

Opening his eyes, the first thing Naruto noticed was Iruka's missing Hiai-ite. The next was his goggles in the teacher's hands. Lastly, was Iruka's proud smiling face, directed towards him.

"Congratulations." Iruka said. "You passed."

It took the girls only a second to notice the Hiai-ite that Iruka was missing was now on Naruto's forehead as happiness spread throughout Naruto's body. "Let's go celebrate! I'll treat you on some ramen!" Iruka said happily as Naruto quivered his mouth.

"Hm? Naruto?"

Suddenly, he yelped in pain as Naruto jumped on him, hugging Iruka. "Ouch! Hey, that hurts!"

"ARIGATOU, SENSEI~!" Naruto cried out in happiness as tears of happiness ran down his eyes.

And so began Naruto's journey as a Ninja.

"I wonder what happens next?" Konoka wondered as the others nodded in agreement. Kyuubi, who was still in Konoka's arms, snickered to himself as Jiraiya and Evangeline stared at the fox confusingly.

**"Oh, you'll see what happens next, Kuhahahaha…"** The Kyuubi said, gaining looks from the others in the group.

* * *

Ignisha: And done!

Asuna: So Naruto's finally a Ninja?

Kyuubi: **After failing three times, too. He's kinda like you, Vixen…**

Asuna: What's that supposed to mean?

21: He means that you're both idiots!

Ignisha: *Blocks image of Asuna strangling 21 to death using a paradise-looking poster*

Kyuubi: *Holds up a sign, saying: Stay tuned for the next chapter. Read and Review!*


	35. Becoming Ninja is Harder than you Think

Ignisha: Time for the next chapter!

Asuna: So Naruto finally became a Ninja, huh?

Kyuubi: **Not officially yet.**

Asuna: Huh?

21: You'll find out after reviews!

~**Dark Voice Princess 21**: Yeah, it sure is entertaining!

Asuna: I don't get it, what other problems could Naruto possibly have?

Ignisha: You'll have to find out~

Kyuubi: **Yes, it sure was nice back in the good old days… I miss doing that… Sigh~**

~**Yukicrewger2**: Let's see… Kakashi's test, a few memories being unlocks (big maybe), oh, and a few specials I planned. And yes, Hinata will be in the harem. Though not for this part of the story.

~**Sunwraith**: Yep, their reactions were hilarious writing down!

~**Silvdra-zero**: No, the traumatizing part is learning that he's the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi: **I don't see how that's so bad. He has the great me inside of him!**

Asuna: It's bad because you _ARE_ inside him!

~**Kenegi**: *Laughing* Yes, yes it is~

Kyuubi: **BAHAHAHA, I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see that particular memory! Ahahaha!**

Asuna: *Confused*

21: You'll find out soon enough, lolz!

~**Bakapervert**: This is an arc for Naruto's memories. I am NOT thinking about skipping, especially the 2-yr-long training!

~**Fairy Tail's Top Mage**: That'll be too long… A whole Arc! That's too long…

~**Gundamvid**: Well, you will get excited sure enough!

~**Cloves**: Gomen neh!

~**SanDemonMax**: You forgot Kakashi's test.

Kyuubi: **Don't test me, fleabag!**

~**GuardianOfTheMist**: Yeah, not much to comment on except for the fights, lol

~**Gekkokage**: No, we did not skip the whole Kiss thing.

Asuna: I don't get it what's so funny about a kiss! It's frustrating!

21: You'll find out~~

Asuna: You said enough!

~**InugamiGod**: Yeah, congratulate him after he comes back, will'ya? Sheesh…

Kyuubi: *Glaring* **You wanna go then, fleabag…!**

Ignisha: I wouldn't if I were you; he's pretty strong for a human, by your standards.

Kyuubi: **Tch!**

Ignisha: Oh, and congratulations for being the 500th reviewer!

21: *Blows party favors and confetti*

Ignisha: NEXT!

~**A red penguin**: It's on this chapter, lol.

~**Animeguy1101**: Hm, y'know what? I dunno why she didn't remember either…

Asuna: Who, that Sasuke guy from Naruto's class?

Ignisha: Well, looks like she remembered.

Kyuubi: **Not that I care…**

~**Dumbledork**: My bad… I'm just focusing on the more important part of Naruto's past, that's all…

~**OBSERVOR01**: Sure, no prob!

~**The weird kid**: Well… it's part of this plot I have in stored for Naruto in the future XP, hehe…

21: Onto the chapter!

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A

* * *

Episode 35: Becoming a Ninja is Harder Than You Think. But Another Test? Aah, COME ON~!

* * *

The group followed Naruto who was about to have his photo taken for the Ninja profile. Naruto was muttering to himself but the group couldn't understand what he was saying. Asuna turned to Nodoka. "Neh, Nodoka, can you read his mind to see what he's thinking?"

"Um, s-sure, but isn't that trespassing his privacy?" She asked shyly as Chisame muttered, "We're already trespassing his privacy, so what's the use…?"

In the end, Nodoka agreed and used her Pactio to take a look at what Naruto was thinking about. The group peaked over and then dropped on their faces as they saw Naruto's number of poses he was planning on using for the picture as Negi and Kotarou commented on how cool it was. "Is he really trying to be a Ninja?" Haruna wondered out loud as Kaede chuckled at Naruto's imagination.

The group finally got on top of the Academy as Naruto stood in front of the photographer, asking him to wait as Naruto tried to decide which pose was the coolest.

In the end, Naruto chose using white face paint as well as red markings and swirls around his face and hands.

"You sure you wanna look like that?" The photographer asked.

"Yeah yeah, just take the picture already!"

"Fine, don't regret it, alright, kid?" The photographer took his place behind his out-of-date camera (to the Negi Party at least) and called out, "Alright, cheese!"

*KA-CHICK*

* * *

Hiruzen twitched his eye as he stared at Naruto's registration paper. Looking up, he looked at Naruto's sheepish face as the boy scratched his sun-kissed hair. "Hehehe, it took forever for me to pick which pose I wanna use! But after 3 hours, I decided to do that one!" Naruto explained. Leaning back, he continued, "But, but, it's pretty artistic, ain't it!"

"Retake it." The Hokage said bluntly, resulting Naruto to yell, "WHY!"

"First off…" Hiruzen began. "Where is your Hiai-ite?"

"Ah, it's back at home! I don't wanna scratch it until the ceremony, so I didn't wear it today!"

The Hokage sighed. "Well, this Ninja Registration book lists all those in this village with high ability." He explained. "This should be an important document for you, and yet… WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT FACE!" He roared.

"Well~… I don't get stuff like that!" Naruto whined.

Suddenly, the door openly softly, gaining Naruto's attention as suddenly, a boy a year younger then Negi and Kotarou jumped up, a handful of shuriken in his hands. "Jiji, I challenge youOUouOUoUou!" The boy then trapped his feet against his over-length scarf and tripped. Naruto gazed at the boy confusingly as Konoka commented how cute the boy was. Suddenly, a man with round sunglasses and a bandanna wrapped around his head with the Konoha emblem on it ran in the room. "AH!"

The boy got on his knees, rubbing his head. "Aaagnh, who set that trap here!" The boy demanded as the man straightened his sunglasses with his middle finger. "Are you alright!" He asked. "And there are no traps here anywhere!"

_"Who's this kid…?"_ Naruto thought out everyone's minds as the Hokage sighed. The boy looked at Naruto and pointed an accusing finger at him. "A~HA! You made that trap, didn't cha!"

"NANI!" Naruto yelled, grabbing the boy by the scarf. "You tripped on your own, you little brat!"

"AAHHH! Naruto! Get your hands off the Honorable Grandson this instant!" The man yelled as Naruto gazed at the man. He blinked, seeing the same eyes the villagers usually glared at him with. Naruto glared back before the boy spoke at him. "Go ahead, punch me!" The boy tempted.

Naruto gazed at him as the boy seemed to be having a victory-like smirk. A tick mark twitching, Naruto fisted his hand and mercilessly hit the boy square on the head. "YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT, YOU MORON!" He roared in anger before stalking off. The man, who appeared to be the tutor for Hiruzen's grandson, gasped in shock as the Hokage himself sighed.

"To think that Uzumaki has the balls to hit that Saru's grandson, I'm starting to gain a little respect for him…" Evangeline complimented as Kyuubi chuckled. **"Well, the Kit always doesn't give a damn about politics or the likes, so he usually just disses it."**

"But isn't that rude?" Negi asked as the nine-tailed fox laughed. **"BAHAHAHAHA! After all these years, you think I wouldn't know if the Kit was rude! He's just too honest to be like that! Ahahaha!"**

As Naruto walked around the village, a movement passed his eyes. Sneakily moving his eyes, Naruto noticed the boy from before following him. Trying to ignore the boy, Naruto kept walking. After a couple of minutes, Naruto got fed up and turned around, pointing at the boy who was poorly hiding using a wallpaper. "Alright that's it! I've had it with you! Stop following me!" He yelled. "And that disguise isn't helping you whatsoever!"

The boy grinned, dropping his disguise, holding his wallpaper sideways. "Hehehe, impressive how you saw through this. So the rumors were true."

_"Rumors?"_ Naruto wondered as the boy stepped up to him. "I'll let you be my Boss!"

"Huh?"

"In exchance…" The boy clapped his hands together and bowed. "Please! Teach me how to use the 'Oiroke no Jutsu' you used to defeat Ji-chan! Please~!"

_"Boss…?"_ Naruto wondered again, wondering why the boy was asking him to teach him about the Oiroke no Jutsu.

* * *

"I get it! So you wanna learn the Oiroke no Jutsu, eh!" Naruto asked as the boy, who introduced himself as Konohamaru, nodded. Asuna and the others were sweat-dropping at this. "He wouldn't…" Asuna teitched an eye as Naruto explained what to do.

"Alright! The basics are 'bon, kyuu, bon'! Now do it!" He demanded as Konohamaru did the designated seals for a Henge. "OK! _Henge no Jutsu_!"

In a cloud of poof, a fat unattractive lady with a weird haircut appeared trying to do a seductive pose as Naruto yelled, "WRONG!"

The next one looked more older as Naruto repeated, "WRONG!"

The next one was still fat, but had a decent hair style as Naruto once again yelled, "WRONG! Nice hair, but more slender!"

The next one was too skinny but had a bad haircut. "Too skinny! Bad hair! WRONG!"

"You're saying 'wrong this', 'wrong that', but I don't know what you want!" Konohamaru retorted as Naruto yelled, "You wanted to learn this, didn't you!"

Konohamaru grumbled before going back to practicing. The two kept at it until an hour later, they were resting on a log near a vending machine. Naruto paid for the drinks and gave one to Konohamaru as he asked, "Hey, by the way. Why are you after your grandpa for?" Konohamaru stopped drinking his drink and stared off into the space.

"I'm named Konohamaru… I'm named after this village…" Konohamaru began. "But… even thought everyone is used to that name for this village… no one uses that name for me…"

Naruot blinked.

"When everyone sees me or calls me… It's always 'The Honorable Grandson' or 'The Hokage's Grandson'…" The boy glared hard. "Nobody sees me for me… I hate that! I'm sick of it! That's why I want that Hokage title now!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Baka. Who would acknowledge a brat like you?" He asked, making Konohamaru look up. "WHAT!"

"The name Hokage isn't so easy that a brat can take it, you know!" Naruto said as Konoha yelled, "_What_!"

"What's Naruto up to now?" Asuna wondered as the others were also confused.

"It's not that easy, moron…!" Naruto continued, making the boy even angrier. "Hokage, Hokage. If you want that name so much, then…"

"Then what!"

"Then beat the crap out of me first!" Naruto finished, glaring at Konohamaru with a grin. "Wh-wha…?"

"I FOUND YOU!"

The yell almost tripped the two as the Negi Party looked up to see the man before. "Ah, Ebisu-sensei!" Konohamaru named the person as Naruto flinched at the glare Ebisu was giving Naruto. _"Ugh, it's those eyes again…! Why is it that I always…?"_

"Now, young Master, let us return home…!" Ebisu ordered, using a Shunshin to dash down the tree. "NO WAY! I'm gonna take on the Hokage title right now and defeat Oji-chan! Don't get in my way!" Konohamaru yelled, going through a number of signs. _"He's still onto that…?"_ Naruto asked about Konohamaru's resolve as the brunette roared out his Chakra. Ebisu shook his head as he walked towards the two. "A Hokage must be well versed in all aspects of being a Ninja. You must know over a thousand skills and then finally… huh?" He wondered as Konohamaru yelled,

"_Henge no Jutsu_!"

In a puff of smoke a lady with a perfect shape and brown hair appeared, taking on a seductive pose. "Take this! _Oiroke no Jutsu_!"

Ebisu stared with his mouth hanging open as Konohamaru poofed back to normal. "Huh? It didn't work."

"Wh-wh-what a vulgar skill!" Ebisu yelled in anger. "I am a gentleman, such a super low-class skill will never work against me!" He roared. Grabbing onto Konohamaru's scarf, the tutor began pulling the child. "Young Master, if you hang around with someone like _him_, you'll become only stupider!" Ebisu tried to change Konohamaru's mind. "If you go with me, I'll create a shortcut for you to become Hokage! Now let's go home!"

"NO WAY!" Konohamaru declined. Naruto watched on as the brunette tried to get away from the sunglasses man. Sighing, he crossed his fingers together and yelled, "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

In a puff of smoke, a number of Naruto's appeared around the two. "Wh-whoa!" Konohamaru exclaimed with wonder. "That's incredible!" Ebisu, on the other hand, only straightened his sunglasses as he smirked. "Heh, if you think that technique will work against me, think again. I'm no Mizuki."

But, instead of the Naruto's attacking, they made a hand seal for the Henge. Ebisu blinked as all the Naruto's yelled, "_Henge no Jutsu_!"

In a puff of smoke, all the Naruto's transformed into naked blonde girls, hanging on to Ebisu as they made more seductive poses.

Everyone's reaction were different as they saw the technique working. Konohamaru was shocked. Jiraiya covered his nose and did a thumb up as he grinned pervertibly. Albireo smiled with interest and acknowledgement as Evangeline stood gapping at the stupidly made Jutsu. The girls all stared either with full-body flushes or shocked faces with surprised looks as Chamo also thumbed up the Jutsu. Negi and Kotarou were the only ones whose eyes were covered up to keep their innocence.

Ebisu, however, being the center point of the technique, only squirted out blood from his nose hard enough to have himself being thrown back. Falling back, Ebisu knocked out himself by knocking his head against the floor. The girls then disappeared in a puff of smoke as Naruto grinned behind his goggles. "I call that one, Harem no Jutsu!" He declared.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH THAT PERVERTED JUTSU, YOU IDIOT!" Asuna roared in anger, swinging her harisen against Naruto's head as the blonde was knocked to the ground.

"You idiot!" Evangeline yelled as Naruto stood back up with a confused look on his face. "Don't interfere with the memory! Who knows what'll happen to the actual person!"

"Ah, uh, sorry…" Asuna sheepishly apologized.

"Dammit, I can't even defeat my own tutor!" Konohamaru complained as Naruto frowned at this. "I really want people to acknowledge me, but why!" He continued as Naruto whacked him on the head. "It's not that easy, dummy!" Naruto glared at his "student". "The Hokage name is important. It's the name of the most strongest Shinobi in the village!" Naruto continued. "With how bad my life was, I was lost. But I finally found someone who acknowledged me. And it took so much to find it." Naruto turned. "You better prepare yourself!"

"Prepare…?" Konohamaru repeated.

"If you want an incredible name, like the Hokage name, that everyone will acknowledge, then…" Konohamaru blinked as Naruto grinned at the brunette. "… You better know that there ain't no such thing as shortcuts for that!" Naruto shot down the statement Ebisu made.

That statement bade Konohamaru remember the declaration Naruto made towards him a while ago. Frowning, he turned around. "Bah! Stop lecturing me as if you're important! I'll no longer see you as my Boss!" He said. Turning around, Konohamaru pointed at Naruto. "From now on, we're rivals!"

The two grinned at each other as Naruto placed his hands on his waist. "Sorry, but… starting tomorrow, I'm gonna start my first step to becoming a Ninja. But hey…" Konohamaru looked from his dejected face. "One day, I promise, we'll fight for the name of Hokage… Konohamaru." Naruto finally said the brunette's name, escalating Konohamaru's happiness and pride.

Turning around, Naruto waved by as he walked away, Konohamaru saluting the blonde.

"Now that's what a rival is!" Asuna said, laughing a bit as Kotarou and Negi watched with awe at the amount of bond level the two had.

* * *

(Next morning)

After washing up and dressing, Naruto was on his way, grinning with his new Hiai-ite around his forehead. He heard a few people gossiping and gasping at how he attained it, but he paid no attention nor did he bother to wear that mask he wore to cover his feelings. Right now, his true feelings _are_ happiness.

Entering the Academy, Naruto sat at his usual sit, unknowingly next to Sasuke, as he grinned happily. Shikamaru walked in and noticed him. "Hey, Naruto. What are you doing here?" He asked lazily. "Only those who graduated come today."

"Baka, don't you see the Hiai-ite on my head!" Naruto asked. Shikamaru shrugged, muttering that he didn't care before walking off. Naruto playfully glared at him when a voice stopped him.

"Hey, can you move a bit?"

Naruto's face flushed a bit as Kyuubi sighed, placing a paw on his head. **"Here we go…"**

Asuna blinked. "What? What's up?" Asuna asked as Kyuubi plainly pointed at the person Naruto faced.

_"Sakura-chan!"_ Naruto thought to himself. The group immediately picked up on the suffix Naruto used to address the girl who walked up to him. She had long pink hair and red dress with dark green tight shorts. Her Hiai-ite was tied so that her bangs were away from her forehead. _"The girl I'm kinda interested in!"_ Naruto thought, as his eyes suddenly squinted a bit to the side. _"Could it be… that she wants to sit next to me?"_

"HEY, Naruto! I'm talking to you! Move out of the way!" Sakura yelled angrily. Naruto flinched as the Negi Party and the blonde looked to the side to see Sasuke sitting at the side. A tick mark found itself on Naruto's head. _"Sasuke! So that's what it is!"_ He thought angrily, glaring at Sasuke. The raven head noticed this and asked, "What?"

"What do you mean, 'what'!" Naruto asked before suddenly yelping as Sakura got on top of him. "Sasuke-kun, do you mind if I sit next to you!"

In the end, Sakura sat between the two opposites as Naruto glared at Sasuke. _"Sakura-chan's eyes says it all… What's so great about that guy? I don't get it…"_ Naruto thought to himself. Haruna shrugged. "I don't get it either, but that Sasuke guy's pretty cute if you ask me. Kinda makes me wonder how he is 2 years later." She admitted as Kyuubi chuckled. **"Oh, you'll wonder all right, kufufufufu…"**

Suddenly, Naruto was squatting in front of Sasuke. "CHAA! Naruto, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Sakura asked as Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other with pure hatred, lightning sparking between the two. "Oh~, Naruto-san and Sasuke-san are similar to Asuna-san and Iincho-san!" Negi commented, Asuna rubbing her fist against his head. "And how do those two relate to me and Iincho, huh?"

The group watched as Naruto continued to glare at Sasuke until suddenly, something pushed Naruto. "Are?"

What happened next shocked every single person in the room as they all produced different faces. Yue and Nodoka has shocked faces as they both flushed to the max. Setsuna shivered as she flushed and Kaede was too stunned to do anything. Asuna has her mouth dropped onto the ground as her eyes looked as if they were dead. Konoka and Sayo covered their mouths as they both blushed and Kazumi actually dropped her camera in shock. Chisame's glasses cracked at the pure shock and Evangeline dropped her mouth in shock as Chachamaru continued to look on with wide eyes. Kuu only stared on with a blush and pencil eyes. Negi and Kotarou both dropped their mouths as Jiraiya looked disgusted. Albireo only raised a brow at this.

Haruna was the only one who was flushing red with twinkle in her eyes, drool coming off of her mouth as she furiously wrote in her note pad at what she was seeing.

Naruto and Sasuke both immediately grabbed their necks and gagged. "Dammit, Naruto, I'm gonna kill you!" Sasuke spat out saliva as Naruto spit out his tongue. "ACK, My mouth's now rotten all over!" Suddenly, Naruto felt killer intent behind him. _"I sense something bad behind me…"_ He thought, turning around to see Sakura and unknowingly Asuna behind him.

"Um, uh, th-this is! Um, i-it was an accident! Right, Sasuke!" Naruto turned hopefully to the Uchiha. Sasuke only spit out more saliva. "Get out of my face already!"

Naruto hopelessly turned back to Sakura and Asuna as they both cracked their knuckles. "Naruto…" Sakura muttered. "You're annoying…"

Naruto paled, sweating ever faster. "Ahahaha~…"

* * *

(Later…)

Konoka flailed her arms in worry, trying to wake up Naruto as Asuna shivered from head to toe. "To think that his first kiss was already taken…" Asuna shivered angrily. "W-well, it was an accident…" Setsuna began. "Maybe you should forgive him for this…"

"B-b-but he kissed you first! Why am I always last!" Asuna wailed as Iruka continued talking as if the group wasn't there. "Wasn't your first kiss with-…?" Setsuna began before paling at Asuna's glaring face. "Don't say anything…"

"H-hai…" Setsuna said meekly, as the two almost missed what Iruka said about being in three-man squads.

_"Hmm… Sakura-chan, and then… Well, anyone except for Sasuke, I guess…"_ Naruto thougth to himself as Iruka looked at the list in front of him.

"Let's see… Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ah."

"Haruno Sakura."

There was a moment of silent before Naruto jumped off his chair. "YATTA!"

"I'm with Naruto…" Sakura muttered softly as Iruka continued. "… And Uchiha Sasuke."

"YATTA!" Was Sakura's turned to yell as Naruto slumped. "Why am I with Sasuke?" He muttered.

"So this is Uzumaki's first team…" Evangeline muttered as Naruto began arguing with Iruka about why he was with Sasuke. **"Yup."** Kyuubi said. **"Although the Haruno had a few (many) flaws, her brains were useful in the crew and the Uchiha had top marks in the Academy, being deemed as Rookie of the Year, or something like that."** He explained as Kaede hummed out. "So this is how Konohagakure runs their Ninjas…"

"Kaede-san's home town is different?" Negi asked as Kaede laughed. "Well, basically it's a matter of whether or not you can obtain apprenticeship so it's a gamble, de gozaru."

Negi and Kotarou hummed as the class was sent out for break time. The group followed Naruto up to the roof as the blonde was eating his lunch. While break time was going on, the group watched with interest, anger, or shock as Naruto conducted a few plans as he trapped Sasuke and almost had his second kiss with Sakura, before the Kotarou laughed as Naruto quickly ran to the bathroom as Sasuke before his Henge ended.

_"It was the milk…"_ The smart ones of the group including Asuna thought to each other as the girls covered their eyes as Naruto took a dump.

Pretty soon, Naruto was found by Sasuke and the two found themselves back in the classroom with the rest of the kids. One after another, a Jounin came in, introduced themselves, and left with their squad. Before long, Naruto and his team were the only ones left.

_"I can pretty much guess who their teacher is…"_ Evangeline scoffed to herself as the others were getting impatient over who Naruto's teacher was. "Geez, what's taking this teacher so long? I swear, I bet Takahata-sensei can teach this guy some manners about being on time!" Asuna ranted as Setsuna sweat-dropped. "Still, it makes you wonder what kind of teacher Naruto had, doesn't it?" Konoka wondered as the group nodded together.

"Arrgh, I can't take it anymore!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto, get back in your seat!" Sakura yelled as Naruto retorted. "Everyone else's teacher came in and even Iruka-senei left… why's ours so late!" Suddenly, Naruto grabbed a stool and an eraser before standing on the stool. "Naruto, what are you doing!" Sakura yelled at the blonde.

Everyone sweat-dropped as Naruto carefully placed the chalkboard eraser between the door and the doorway. _"Wow, déjà vu…"_ They all thought as Naruto snickered to himself, jumping down.

"That's what you get for being late!" Naruto said.

"Moh, I'm not getting involved…" Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Hmph, as if a Jounin would fall for that…" Sasuke commented.

Suddenly a hand grabbed the door as everyone waited patiently and anxiously at the door being opened. The door opened and a head with dark brown eyes and silver hair came in just as the eraser plopped onto the head and onto the floor.

Kotarou, Haruna and Naruto laughed as Negi silently pitied the man as he experienced the same thing. "Hahahaha, you fell for it!" Asuna and the others were thinking to themselves, _"He doesn't seem very reliable…"_

"I-I'm sorry Sensei! I told him not too, but…!"

Setsuna and Kaede, on the other hand, immediately recognized the man as Evangeline smirked. "Hoh~? Kakashi-kun is Naruto-kun's Sensei? How interesting…" Albireo muttered as the man himself picked up the eraser, scratching his masked face. "Hmm…" The more battle experienced people easily noticed the humor within the man's, now known as Kakashi, voice as he said, "Let's see here… My first impression of you three are…"

The three students leaned forward as they wondered what the impression was-…

"I hate you."

_"What the hell?"_ The three students thought together.

"Now, let's meet up top." Kakashi said, eye-smiling. He then walked back out as the three looked at each other before following.

* * *

(Later…)

The three sat on the steps as Kakashi leaned on the railings. "Alright, let's begin with some introductions."

"Like what do you want to know?" Sakura asked as Kakashi hummed. "Name, likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future, and hobbies, to start." He said as Naruto said, "Shouldn't you start first?"

"Right, you _are_ our Sensei." Sakura agreed.

"Hmm, alright then. My name is Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi began. "I don't feel like telling you guys my likes or dislikes. My dreams for the future are… Well, I have a lot of hobbies." He said in the end.

_"In the end, all we learned is his name…"_ Everyone thought with orbs of sweat.

"Alright, your turn. Starting from Blondie."

"Yosh! My name's Uzumaki Naruto, tebayo!" Naruto said with enthusiasm, ignoring the nickname, missing the smile from Kakashi. "I like cup Ramen, though I like it better when Iruka-sensei treats me for Ichiraku! I hate the 3 minutes it takes to cook Ramen." Naruto said bluntly as Kazumi thought, _"Does he think of anything else besides Ramen?"_

"My dream…" At this, Naruto smiled, grabbing his Hiai-ite around his head. "Is to surpass every Hokage before me! And then, and then, the village will _have_ to acknowledge me! My hobbies are pranking!" Naruto finished, Kakashi gaining a thinking face before turning to Sasuke. "Next, the emo one."

Sasuke twitched an eye as Naruto smirked in a laugh in his hand. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I don't like, and few things I do like." He said. "My dream isn't a typical kind of 'dream', but more of an 'ambition'… To resurrect my clan… and… to kill a certain someone…" Sasuke finished.

_"Broody…"_ Kazumi thought with a pout. _"Emo~…"_ Asuna thought as Evangeline sighed. _"Thought so…"_

"Alright then, Pinky, you're next."

Sakura puffed her cheeks before starting, "My name is Haruno Sakura. My like, well, the person I like is…" She looked to the side, towards Sasuke. "M-my dreams for the future is…" Again, she peaks at Sasuke. "Kyaaaa~!"

_"Oh Kami, a fan girl…"_ Evangeline thought broodingly as Asuna sweat-dropped. Setsuna chuckled with a sweat-drop as Jiraiya twitched an eye. _"What kind of team does Naruto have?"_

"And you dislike…?" Kakashi wondered, having a pretty good idea what it was.

"Naruto." The pink hair said bluntly as Naruto looked as if it was the end of the world. "And my hobby is…" Sakura again looked at Sasuke. _"Girls of this age sure are more interested in love than Ninjutsu…"_ Jiraiya thought.

"Ok! Now that introductions are over, our duties will start tomorrow!"

"ALRIGHT! Duties! What kind of duties, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto shot up the first question. Kakashi smiled. "First, we are going to do something with only the four of us."

"Huh?"

"Nanda! Nanda!" Naruto asked with enthusiasm.

"Survival Training."

"Survival training?" Naruto asked as Sakura said, "As our duties? But didn't we do that during the Academy?" Kakashi chuckled. "Well, I'll be your opponent this time, but it's a little bit different."

"Different, how?" Naruto asked as Kakashi began laughing.

"Ano… what's so funny, Sensei?" Sakura asked hesitantly as Kakashi slowly stopped laughing. "No no, well, it's just that… haha, what I'm gonna tell you is gonna make you guys flip!"

"Flip? How?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi stopped laughing all together and held his face. "OF all the 27 graduates from the Academy, only 9 will be chosen as Gennin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy. This is the training that is super difficult with a failure rate of 66%!" He said seriously. After this was said, everyone had different shocked faces. Naruto looked as if the world was ending (again), Sakura twitched her eye as he face paled, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Si-sixty-six percent chance of failing…?" Asuna let out as Jiraiya smirked. "Well, being a Ninja is pretty hard if you don't know what to do." He said. "But still! 66%! I might as well drop out of school if there's a percentage rate of that!" Asuna yelled as Kaede, Yue and Ku nodded simultaneously.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled. "Then what was the point for graduating if we're only going back to the Academy!" Kaakshi shrugged. "Oh, that? That's only to see who has the potential to become Gennin."

"EH!"

"Anyway, tomorrow you'll be graded on the training field. Bring all your tools and weapons." Kakashi turned around. "Oh yeah." He turned back to his students, a menacing look around him. "Don't eat breakfast… You'll only throw it all up during training…" He said as Naruto paled.

_"I can't fail…! I have to beat Kakashi-sensei and have him recognize my strength! I can't afford to lose, dattebayo!"_

"The details will be explained in this print out. Don't be late now." Kakashi said, handing out the print outs before disappearing.

As Kakashi left, Naruto scrunched his eyes at the Kanji on the print out. _"Damn, too many Kanji, can't read the stupid thing…"_ He thought to himself, getting up and leaving, not even looking where he's going. Asuna was sighing to herself as Setsuna patted her back. "I fell in love with an idiot? Geez…"

"Well, his scores in Japanese are the same as yours, Asuna-san…" Negi said, trying to bring the girl's hopes up. "Yeah, thanks…" Asuna said defectively.

The group watched as Naruto trained during the night against a doll-Kakashi before turning in for the night.

* * *

(Next morning)

Naruto and his new team waited patiently as they sat around the three logs. Waiting for Kakashi to come, three hours passed as the silver-haired teach was finally seen along the road.

"Ohayo!" Kakashi said.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. Kakashi only smiled knowingly as he gestured the three to follow. They were then around the three logs. Kakashi dug into his pack as he took out an alarm clock.

_"He has an alarm clock, but doesn't come early! GEEZ!"_ Naruto thought angrily, not liking the fact that he had to suffer the alarm clock's noises but his teacher doesn't.

"Yosh, the clock is set to noon." Kakashi said, taking out two bells. "Here are two bells." He continued, Jiraiya smirking. "Hoh? So that's what Naruto meant by 'stupid test'…" He said. "What test, de gozaru?" Kaede asked as Jiraiya smirked wider, telling her to look on.

"Those who doesn't get a bell will be tied to that log over there. And not only that, if you all fail to get this bell, I'll tie you all to those logs and eat in front of you too." Kakashi added to his explanation. _"That's why he didn't want us/them to eat breakfast…"_ Everyone thought.

"You only need on bell. There are only two, so one of you will definitely be tied to that log. And the person who doesn't get a bell…" Kakashi left hanging. "Well, let's just say you won't be able to become a Ninja for a while…" Kakashi grabbed the two bells. "You can even use your shurikens and the likes. Unless you come at me with the intent to kill, you won't succeed."

"B-but, you'll get hurt!" Sakura protested as Naruto snickered. "Yeah! I mean, you're so slow you even got hit by a blackboard eraser! We'll kill you!"

"In the real world, those who bark the loudest are often the weakest…" Kakashi commented, saying to calm down. "Well, ignore Mr. Dead-Last and start when I say-…"

Naruto ignored the rest as the comment repeated in his mind. _"Dead-Last… Dead-Last… Dead-Last… Dead-La-…"_

*PIKKU*

Grabbing his Kunai from his pouch, Naruto released any killer intent he had and charged. Sakura and Sasuke blinked as Naruto ran in front of them as Asuna and the others gapped at the scene before suddenly, Kakashi disappeared. Naruto then felt his hand holding his Kunai grabbed, his head grabbed, and then his arm twisting so that his Kunai was pointing his head.

"Wha-…"

Naruto was shocked, hesitantly looking back to see Kakashi calmly holding his hand. "Calm down, I didn't even get to say 'Start'…" The silver-head calmly said.

"S-so fast…" Asuna said dumbly as Negi and Kotarou nodded in sync. "So this is a Jounin…" Kaede muttered, having barely missed the Jounin's speed. "Maybe he's reliable after all." Setsuna said.

"Well, it looks like you have the intent to kill." Kakashi said. "So you're finally acknowledging me?" He asked, before chuckling. "You know, I might actually be beginning to like you guys." Dropping his smile, Kakashi then said, "Alright, ready? START!"

And with that, the four dispatched into separate clearings.

* * *

"ALRIGHT! Come and fight me!" Naruto taunted, making everyone in the Negi Party fall on their faces. "He can't be serious…" Evangeline muttered as Chachamaru said, "Unfortunately, Naurto-san of this time is more gullible and straight-forward than the Naruto of the present time."

"Of course…" Eva palmed her face.

"I said fight me!" Naruto yelled again as the number of sweats increased on Kakashi's head. "Um… you seem a bit odd…"

Gritting his teeth, Naruto rushed forward. "The only thing odd is your hair!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Even if the blonde was his former teacher's son, he won't go easy on the boy. The bells jingling, he reached into his pouch behind him as Naurot flinched, backing off.

"Ninja Tactics Number 1… Taijutsu…" Kakashi said. "How about I teach you about it?" Digging into his pouch, Naruto narrowed his eyes. _"Taijutsu he says, but he's reaching for a weapon…!"_

What surprised him, however, was that it wasn't a weapon in Kakashi's hand. Instead, it was a-

"Book?" Naruto wondered as Asuna and Evangeline immediately recognized that book. "AAHH! It's that book!" Asuna yelled as Evangeline blinked. "Hatake is a fan of yours, Pervert?" She asked, facing the sage. Jiraiya laughed. "My number one fan, in fact! Ahahaha!"

"What kind of book is it?" Yue asked with interest as Asuna immediately yelled, "NOTHING!"

"It's one of my greatest works!" Jiraiya blurted out laughing as Haruna whispered to Evangeline, "How good is it?" Evangeline only looked at Haruna menacingly before going back to the fight as Naruto suddenly yelled, "I'M GONNA BEAT YOU TO A PULP!"

Naruto back fisted his Sensei, only for Kakashi to catch it. Using the forced stop, Naruto swung over his leg to kick. But his teacher only squat down, Naruto's kick barely missing the masked man's hair. Landing, Naruto yelled as he back his fist for a punch. As the fist hit, Naruto felt only air. "Are…?"

"A Ninja isn't supposed to get caught from behind, idiot…" Kakashi muttered behind him.

Naruto blinked, even as Sakura yelled, "Naruto! Get out of there; you're going to get killed!" The blonde only blinked again as he turned to the direction Sakura's voice was. "Huh?"

"Too late."

Hearing the voice behind him again, Naruto hesitantly turned.

Kakashi's revealing eye gleamed as he thrust his hands, which were clapped together with his index and middle finger pointing up, towards Naruto. "Konohagakura Hiden Taijutsu Ougi! (Hidden Leaf's Secret Finger Jutsu)"

Suddenly, Naruto felt something poking him _HARD_ on his behind. "Ah… ahh~hh~hh~hhh…"

"_SENNIN GOROSHI_~! (One-Thousand Years of Pain)"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~~~~" Naruto screamed in pain, landing in the river as the girls winced in pain. Asuna twitched an eye as Kaede sweat-dropped. "Ah~, it was only a poke in the rear end, de gozaru…" Negi looked worried. "But it looked really painful…" Kotarou nodded in agreement. "Definitely painful…" He said, having done those a few times when he was younger, so seeing the technique as an actual Jutsu and with enough strength to throw Naruto into the air made it seem really painful to the young Inugami.

Naruto opened his eyes in the water. _"Dammit! This wasn't supposed to…!"_ He reached into his pouch and grabbed two shuriken. Throwing with all his might, Naruto threw the shuriken out of the water and towards Kakashi. He watched in the water as Kakashi caught the two shuriken with two fingers while laughing at his book.

"BLAM BLI (Dammit)!" Naruto gurgled. Gritting his teeth, Naruto formed a cross with his index and middle fingers from both his hands. _"I'm not… I'm not gonna… I CAN'T FAIL HERE!"_

After summoning clones, the original Naruto climbed out of the river as Kakashi stared at him. "Hey, what's wrong? If you don't get the bell, it's no lunch."

"I… I know that!" Naruto wailed. "Hmm… pretty weak for someone who's gonna surpass the Hokage…" Kakashi taunted. "Oh shut up! I can still fight with an empty stomach!" Naruto yelled, before his stomach growled in hunger. He paled as he gasped for breathe. "D-dammit! I was just careless!"

"Ever heard that carelessness can be your enemy?" Kakashi asked, turning around and walking away.

_"Chi… chikussho…! I'm so hungry…!"_ Naruto thought. _"But… I can't lose here! I have to get that bell! I'm gonna… I'm gonna make him acknowledge me!"_ Naruto roared in his mind. _"I HAVE TO BECOME A NINJA!"_

And with a splash, all the Naruto clones jumped out of the water as the original struggled to stand up. Kakashi stopped mildly as he gazed boringly, yet interested at the clones. "Hn?"

"Hahaha! My specialty, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! You better not get careless now! There's more of me now!" Naruto taunted as Kakashi responded, "Not Bunshin, but Kage Bunshin, huh? A Jutsu allowing you to not make illusionary copies, but real copies, huh?" Kakashi sighed as the Naruto's rushed towards him. "But with your ability… you still can't beat me, even if there are a hundred of you. That kind of Jutsu won't cut it." Kakashi said. Suddenly, Kakashi felt his mobility lessen as he looked behind him, seeing another Naruto hanging tightly on him. "B-behind me!"

Everyone was surprised as Naruto grinned behind Kakashi. "Hehe, weren't Ninja's not supposed to get caught from behind, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Using the Kage Bunshin, I sent one clone out of the water to sneak up from behind you!" Naruto yelled his explanation, his clones grabbing the teacher's legs as the originals jumped off of two clones. "My ass still hurts, you know! This is payback!" Naruot yelled, cocking back his fist.

"I'm gonna slug you!" Naruot yelled, bringing his fist forward. And then blood flew everywhere. "YAHOO!"

Except…

_"H-huh…?"_ Naruto thought, blinking as he saw his own clone being sent to the ground, held by his other clone. _"Wh-who'd I punch!"_

"ITAI! That hurts you bastard!" Naruto yelled from his position.

"You… YOU'RE KAKASHI-SENSEI, aren't you!" The other Naruto yelled, pointing at the Naruto he punched. "You're just using Henge no Jutsu to transform into me!"

"WHAT! You are!" The other Naruto yelled.

"No, YOU!"

"You are!"

"You have Kakashi-sensei's smell on ya!"

"What are you talking about!"

The Negi Party sweat-dropped or twitched an eye as they saw all the Naruto go into an all-out brawl over who's Kakashi. Jiraiya palmed his face. "Why, _why_ did I get such a foolish apprentice? Minato was surely better than that…" He muttered.

"H-hey, you know we could just release the Jutsu… Then you'll know cause there'll be only two…" One of the Naruto said, sporting a black eye. "Of course!" The other said. "Why didn't you think of that before!"

"I'm you, Dumbass!"

And with a number of smokes poofing, only Naruto remained. Naruto silently looked on with a dejected face as Kotarou began laughing, Negi trying to stop the black haired dog-demon. "Again, _why_ did I fall in love with an idiot!" Asuna wailed, crying on Setsuna's shoulder as the Hanyou patted the girl's back.

"That was the Kawarimi no Jutsu, de gozaru…" Kaede said. "It enables the user to switch places with an object or person. It usually helps divert your opponent to create an opening, de gozaru…" She explained. "By using one of Naruto-dono's clones, Kakashi-dono apparently switched with the clone, confusing _and _damaging Naruto-dono in the process."

"Such a useful technique indeed…" Setsuna said from her spot.

Naruto sighed as his injuries somehow miraculously disappeared. Looking to the side, he noticed a bell laying nearby a tree. "A bell!" He yelled, rushing for it. "Hehehehehe, he must've dropped it while escaping! Lucky!" Just as he reached for it, Setsuna and Kaede noticed something.

"Ah, Naruto-ku-!"

"Ah…" Was all Naruto could say before his right foot got caught in something and he was suddenly flown upwards, feet first. "UWAAAH!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Naruto roared as he bounced up and down. "A-a trap arune…" Ku sweat-dropped, giggling at Naruto's tactics for trying to grab a bell. The group then noticed Kakashi calmly walking towards Naruto before leaning down to grab the bell. "AH!"

"A Ninja must think before using a Jutsu. Or else it will be used against them." Tossing the bell up and down, Kakashi added, "Oh, and don't fall for such an obvious trap, baka."

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. "CHIKUSSHO! (Goddammit)"

"A Ninja must be able to read what's underneath the underneath." Kakashi concluded as Naruto retorted, "I know that already!" The silver-haired man sweat-dropped. "Um, I'm saying this because you don't…" Kakashi smiled. "Geez, you're really-…"

Suddenly, Naruto gasped as a number of kunai and shuriken embedded itself into Kakashi's face and body. "WAHH! Sasuke, you teme! That's going too far!"

Konoka screamed in fright as well as Sayo as the rest either paled or gasped. Evangeline raised a brow towards where the shuriken and kunai were thrown from as Jiraiya sighed.

Suddenly, Kakashi disappeared in a smoke, a log replacing him as the shuriken and kunai were lodge in it. "Ah!" Naruto yelled out as he looked around for his Sensei. "What the hell! Another Kawarimi!"

Groaning, Naruto reached into his pouch to grab a kunai. Reaching up, Naruto cut the rope that was hanging him. "'Look underneath the underneath'! What a moron!" Naruto complained, twirling around before landing on his feet. Much to his surprise, another trap was lade underneath him. "NANDATTEBAYO! Dammit! The exact same trap underneath!" He yelled in anger.

Kotarou was laughing with Haruna as the others noticed how this was similar, but better planned out, trap prank that the Narutaki twins do.

Naruto crossed his arms in anger, dangling about as his blood began to rush to his head. Looking up (or down), he noticed a stone beyond the three logs. "Ah, so that's what's beyond those logs, huh, tebayo?" Looking closer, Naruto noticed something. "Oh! And there are bentos on it too! Lucky!" Smirking to himself, the blonde laughed. "Look underneath the underneath, huh? Ehehehehe…" He sneered.

Soon enough, the group found themselves watching Naruto grab the bentos after freeing himself. Leaning against the stone, Naruto grinned to himself. "Ehehe, instead of wasting my time getting the bells, why not just grab the bentos and eat 'em all up, tebayoka?" He asked, giggling.

"Yo." A familiar voice rang out as Naruto paled. Sweats began running down his face as the blonde stupidly says, "It was a joke…"

"Too late." The voice responded.

* * *

(10 minutes later)

*GRRROOWWWWWLLLL*

The Negi Party gazed pityingly at the three soon-to-be Ninjas as they sat on the ground, starving. Naruto, out of the three, was the only one tied to the post stumps as he glared mildly at his Teacher. "Geez, like Master, like Student, I guess…" Jiraiya muttered softly to himself as Kakashi sighed. "Ahh~, you guys look hungry." He taunted. "Speaking of which, about that training…" The three listned in on this as did the Negi Party.

"You can forget about going back to the Academy."

…

"H-huh…?" Naruto was the first to knock out of his stupor as Sakura suddenly yelped in happiness. "Th-then… Then, the three of us…!" Naruto started as Kakashi smiled.

"…Should give up on being Ninjas!" Kakashi finished, his face now serious, eye(s) narrowed.

"N… Nani…?" Naruto trembled. Gritting his teeth, he yelled, "Give up being Ninjas! What kind of crap is that!" Shaking his head, the blonde continued, "Ok, I get it, we didn't get the bells! But why do we have to quit!"

"G-give up being Ninjas? I don't get it! What does he mean!" Asuna yelled, Kaede drawing up nothing on the question. "I don't understand!" Negi wailed, his hands flapping. "I thought Naruto-san was a Ninja! B-b-but, auuu!" He was confused as were his students.

"Because, the three of your are just punks who don't deserve to become Ninjas…" Kakashi answered calmly as Sasuke suddenly, got up and rushed towards the Cyclops.

"UAH!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

In a flash, Sasuke was on his stomach as Kakashi held the raven's arm back, sitting on Sasuke and his foot on the Uchiha's head. "See? You're all just punks."

"S-sasuke-kun! Don't step on him!" Sakura screamed.

Kakashi groaned. "Are you guys underestimating Ninjas! Huh? Why the hell do you think they divided you all into squads and doing this kind of training, huh!" Kakashi asked, disappointment in his voice. Sakura blinked in confusion. "I-I don't get it… What does that mean?" Kakashi sighed. "Basically, you guys aren't getting the answer to this test."

"Answer?" Naruto repeated.

"Yep, the answer that helps you pass this test."

"So… are you going to tell us?" Sakura asked hopefully as Kakashi blinked. The masked man sighed and slumped his head. "Geez…"

"Come on! Don't keep it a secret, tell us!"

"It's… Teamwork."

Everyone blinked in shock. "Ah, that would make sense, de gozaru…" Kaede said suddenly. "What do you mean, Kaede-san?" Negi asked.

"Basically, if they all worked together, knowing each other's skills, they may have had a chance of getting the bells, de gozaru." Kaede said. "I see…" Negi said. "By working together, they can overcome any obstacles Kakashi-san would throw at them…" He concluded. Suddenly, Asuna remembered something. "But wait, why are there only 2 bells then?" She asked.

"Most likely to confuse their minds on only thinking for themselves, since if they worked as a team, only two will pass while the other fail, de gozaru." Kaede concluded as the others made an understanding noise, their mouths in an "o".

"As you can see." Kakashi continued his explanation. "The purpose of this exercise is to see if you can forget about your own self interest and successfully work together as a team under these circumstances. Yet, you guys…" The masked man glanced at Sakura. "Sakura, you completely ignored Naruto who was right in front of you and only focused on showing Sasuke how good you were, whether or not he was near." He turned to Naruto. "Naruto, you ignored the other two and tried to get the bells yourself, you're too straightforward and idiotic!" Kakashi then glanced below him, looking at Sasuke. "And you , Sasuke… You completely disregarded to the others, thinking that they will only get in your way, and tried to the get the bells for youself."

"The basic of a squad is to work as a team. Of course, individual abilities are important as well, but what's even more important than that is 'Teamwork'." Kakashi explained. "Individual play is very dangerous and can even get one of your teammates killed. For example…" Kakashi trailed off, reaching for his pouch.

Suddenly, Sasuke found a kunai at his neck. "Sakura! Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!" Kakashi yelled threatingly. Sakura screamed as Naruto paled, shaking his head and trying to unbound himself. "NANI?"

"See? If a hostage is taken, then you'll be in a tight spot and will have to make choices, or die." Kakashi said, standing up, letting Sasuke go. "You will be risking lives on these missions." Kakshi walked over to the stone. "See this? There are numerous names carved onto it. These are Ninjas who have been seen as heroes of this village." He said, perking Naruto's interest. "Seriously, really! AWESOME! I've decided, I want my name on that stone! Naruto yelled. "I wanna be a hero too!"

Jiraiya sighed in defeat as Evangeline raised a brow. Negi nodded, understanding what Naruto wanted to become.

"Ahh, but these aren't any regular heroes…" Kakashi trailed off.

"Oh yeah! Then what kind are they!" Naruto asked. Getting no answered, Naruto kept pressuring. "Come on, come on! What are they?"

"They are heroes who have died on duty…"

Naruto's smile wavered as he slowly looked down, as if rethinking his thoughts. "This here is a Memorial. My best friend's name is engraved onto this…" Kakashi continued, perking Evangeline interest. There was silence as Kakashi turned to his students. "I'll give you guys one more chance. But after lunch, it'll be even harder. Those who wish to continue fighting eat their bentos, but don't give any to Naruto."

"Huh?"

"It's punishment for trying to eat by yourself." Kakashi said. "If anyone gives him food, they will fail immediately." Naruto and the others paled at this. "Listen up. Here, _I_ am the law! Got it!"

Before they could say anything, Kakashi was gone.

"Now that wasn't nice…" Konoka said. "Not giving Naruto-kun food? He didn't even have any breakfast." Jiraiya sighed. "That's how Kakashi is. Although he's very strict about rules, he's also strict about teamwork." The group watched as Naruto boasted that he didn't need any food, despite his stomach growling in hunger. This went on for several minutes as Naruto was starting to pale when a bento was shoved in front of him. "Ah…"

"Here…"

Everyone turned their heads to Sasuke, whose arm was outstretched towards Naruto. The Negi Party watched in awe as Sakura tried to change the raven's mind when Sasuke himself said that he doesn't sense Kakashi anywhere. Sakura was stricken at what Sasuke did before thrusting her own bento at Naruto. To Naruto, this has been a long time since anyone has given him anything. It made it better when it was Sakura who did it. "Heheh… thanks…" The blonde thanked his teammates.

The two were about to feed Naruto, when suddenly, a large explosion of smoke covered the area.

"WHOA!"

"KYAAA!"

"YOU _GUYS_!" Kakashi roared, scaring everyone. "WAAAAH!" Naruto screamed.

"Pass!" Kakashi said happily, smiling.

"H-huh…?" Naruto asked Sakura and Sasuke were equally confused, despite being all sweaty in fear. Negi and his students all tilted their heads in confusion as Sayo was hiding behind Jiraiya. Kaede was also sweating, albeit lesser, but was also smiling like a cat. Kotarou was gasping for breath while the words suddenly clicked in Konoka's head. "Ah. Naruto-kun passed!"

"P-pass? But why?" Sakura asked.

"You guys are the first."

"Huh?"

"Everyone else I tested were just too damn obedient, they were idiots." Kakashi smiled. "A Ninja was see underneath the underneath. Remember this. Those who disobey the rules and the Code of Ninja are scum." The silver head turned around. "But you know what? Those who abandons their comrades and teammates are even worse than scum."

"Uh… Ah…" Naruto looked at Kakashi with awe. _"He's… actually kinda cool…"_ The blonde thought as Asuna was blushing at how hot Kakashi looked, his hair swaying in the wind. "Yosh! This ends today's training! You all pass!" Kakashi declared, his right thumb pointing up. "Starting tomorrow, Dainanahan (Team #7) will be starting their first missions!"

"YATTA! I became a Ninja! I did it!" Naruto yelped in happiness, squirming in his bonds. "Let's go get some lunch now!" Kakashi said. "I'm in a mood for some ramen!"

"Naruto's finally a Ninja…" Asuna said. Setsuna nodded. "Hai, looks like this is where his life starts changing." Negi was thoughtful. "I wonder how he became strong…" As the others were wondering about Naruto's Ninja life, Kazumi looked behind her. "Kinda sad that they forgot about Naruto-kun being all tied up…" She said with a sweat-drop as Nodoka and Yue also had a bead of sweat falling as Naruto tried to get out of his bounds. "Nggh, ngah! KORA! At least untie me first before leaving, dattebayo, DAMMIT!" Naruto roared. "CHIKUSSHO! I knew this would happen!"

* * *

Ignisha: And end!

Asuna: *Sulking* This chapter was harsh and cruel…

21: *Laughing hysterically*

Ignisha: Hopefully something better would happen for Naruto, but who knows? Actually, we already know about all this, but who cares! It's already funny enough that Naruto has a lot of complications in his life! LOL

21: Wait for the next chapter!


	36. The Wave Arc! Part 1!

Ignisha: Well, this is a time for the next chapter!

Kyuubi: **Can we just skip the introduction completely…?**

21: NEVER~!

Asuna: Just get on with the reviews…

Ignisha: Actually, no reviews today, since I wanna say this…

Asuna: *Ignoring 21 crying and wailing in the background* Say what?

Ignisha: Well, this is more to the Readers: I know that I'm following the canon (flashback) to closely, that many will try to skip or stop reading until I actually update something nice, so I'm gonna do this… Each chapter, I will _TRY_ to summarize and make the arcs short, so I can at least have some views and hopefully some reviews. Unfortunately, I never was really good with summaries, so it'll probably be crappy as usual, but at least it's better than waiting several chapters for one arc, right? Anyway, I'm done with my message.

21: Senpai doesn't, and will never, own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima! *Blows up*

Ignisha: I _keep _telling you to stop CALLING ME THAT!

* * *

Naruko VS Class of 3-A: ReMiX

* * *

Episode 36: The Wave Arc! Finally a C-rank Mission! Wait, it's A-rank? WHAT? Part 1!

* * *

It was black again as the group waited for the memories to continue running. Suddenly, a loud guitar solo was heard. Everyone covered their ears in pain as Albireo looked fine.

"ARRGGGHH! Where the hell is that guitar coming from!" Chisame roared as suddenly, Naruto and Team 7 appeared in front of rising sun. "What the-…"

"Come on!"

~NARUTO Opening 1: R*O*C*K*S, by Hound Dog (Notes: In-between each letters, there's supposed to be a star)~

The group stared stupefied with awe as music came in while Naruto and other characters suddenly began showing up.

"What the hell?" Chisame wondered as the music continued. As the music ended, so did whatever video the group watched as it all became dark again before lighting up to reveal the village of Konoha. A loud yell was heard as the group turned to see Naruto charred at the recent mission he did with his team. The girls laughed or giggled at Sasuke and Sakura sighing as Naruto puffed out a smoke of soot.

Days went by as the Negi Party watched, laughed, pitied, and were awed by Naruto as his team as they performed many different missions.

"Wait… THEY'RE JUST CHORES!" Kotarou complained loudly as Negi was also confused at the missions. "What the hell, this isn't a Ninja Mission! The people here are just too lazy to do things, so they make those, what-cha-ma-call-it, Gennin? Anyway, they only make those Gennin do chores for them!" Haruna shout out her thoughts. Ku nodded. "All boring! Only the cat one was interesting, aru!" She voiced her thoughts as everyone then turned to Jiraiya for an explanation.

"Why are all of you looking at me for explanations! These are just D-Rank missions! It's mainly 'chores' we all do anyway! Not many Gennins can do C-Rank missions right off the bat, anyway…" Jiraiya crossed his arms, pouting. Kaede was chuckling as everyone turned their attentions at Naruto, who was on the floor, choosing not to move until he and his team gets a better mission.

Sooner or later, the Sandaime gave them a C-Rank, which was an easy escorting mission by a drunkard who complained about having kids. Kakashi smiled, ensuring him that Team 7 was good enough to handle this Mission. Naruto was grinning at Kakashi's praise, until…

"What's up with this? I ordered a team of Ninjas, but all I got are a bunch of brats! Especially the shorty over there with the stupid-looking face…!"

Needless to say, it took both Sasuke and Sakura to stop Naruto from tackling the so-called "famous" bridge builder.

* * *

(Later…)

The gang found themselves walking with Naruto's team as they headed for Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves). Walking along the road, the more battle-experienced people immediately noticed the puddle of water on the road. Which is really odd how nobody else noticed that puddle of water since there was no rain yesterday…

Kinda makes you think if Sasuke and Sakura were really the smartest kids in class, huh?

It wasn't until a couple of Ninjas popped out of the puddle that everything seemed to go downhill. Majority of the girls screamed in terror as Kakashi was suddenly slashed into pieces by sharp chains. Naruto froze in fear as he heard the Ninjas behind him. "_Two_ down…"

Naruto turned in fright as Sasuke went into action. Digging for a shuriken and a kunai, the raven head threw his shuriken first and then his kunai. The shuriken dug into the chains, hitting the tree as the kunai lodged itself into the shuriken, keeping the two Ninjas in place. Naruto could only watch as Sasuke kicked the two before the chains were released as both Ninjas headed for either Naruto or Sakura and Tazuna.

Naruto fell to the ground as the Ninja slashed his hand. There was a hitting sound as the blonde looked up, seeing Kakashi having the two Ninjas in headlock. _"K-kakashi-sensei? B-but he… he used Kawarimi!"_

"Sorry, Naruto. I would've saved you earlier, but I didn't expect you to shiver in fear…" Kakashi apologized, turning around to praise Sasuke.

Naruto stayed at the ground, reflecting what happened. _"I… couldn't do anything… But Sasuke… it was his first battle, but he wasn't scared? Not even for a bit? He looks like nothing happened and he's not even sweating hard! He even saved me…"_ Naruto looked down.

"Hey."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. The raven smirked.

"You hurt anywhere, Biribiri-chan? (Mr. Scaredy Cat)"

Naruto looked as if he was about to retort when Kakashi stopped him. The silver-head gestured towards Naruto's wounds, saying that they would have to stop the poison from the claws in order for Naruto to live. The blonde glared at his injured hand, ignoring the others discuss about the two Ninja rouges.

Asuna and Setsuna looked at each other as Naruto started shivering in anger. "Is Naruto-san alright?" Negi asked. "That looked pretty painful…" Kotarou winced, remembering the claws dipped in poison.

It wasn't until he heard Kakashi saying that this was too much for the team that Naruto snapped back to reality. Roughly grabbing a kunai, Naruto effortlessly shoved the kunai into his hand, ignoring the pain. Everyone, including Evangeline, was shocked at what the blonde did.

_"What is he…? Is he forcing the poisoned blood to fall out?"_ Evangeline thought.

_"Why…? Why is there so much difference! I trained so hard… I should be becoming stronger…! I've completed every missions and practiced many Jutsus by myself!"_ Naruto stared at his bloody hand. _"I… won't be needing to be saved anymore! I'm not gonna get scared and run away! I won't lose to Sasuke! I swear, on this left hand!"_ Naruto glared up, flames of determination lighting in his eyes. "With this kunai… I'm gonna protect the old man! We're continuing the mission, dattebayo!"

Kakashi sighed as Sakura was paling at the amount of blood pouring out of Naruto's hand. "You know, Naruto, it's good that you're forcing the poison out, but… Anymore and… you'll die out of blood loss! *Insert heart here*" Kakashi said with a happy tone, eye smiling the blonde as Naruto shocked at the news. "WHAAAAAT!"

As Naruto began freaking out, Kakashi was tending to his hand. It wasn't until the silver-head stopped that took everyone's attention. It was then that they noticed Naruto's wounds healing faster than norm.

"H-how is he healing so fast?" Asuna asked. "This isn't even physically impossible… to be able to heal in a blink of an eye…" Yue announced.

**"That's my power…"** Kyuubi answered, gaining their attention. **"Each Jinchuuriki are given extraordinary powers that correspond to the Bijuus. Naruto was just given my extraordinary ability to regenerate any body parts but his heart and brain."** He explained.

The kids gapped in awe as Tazuna turned to Kakashi to explain. Tazuna explained how poor the country was, and that he knew the fact that Ninjas would be targeting him. Despite that fact, not even the Feudal Lord had enough money to pay for a B-Rank mission. Tazuna laughed a bit, saying that he would understand if the team left him, leaving him at the mercy of his enemies, saying that his grandson would cry a lot and is daughter would live a life full of hating Ninjas who failed to protect her father. He then ended saying that it wasn't their fault, but his.

The whole team gazed at each other. Kakashi sighed. "Well, I guess we're still gonna protect you until we get to Nami no Kuni then…"

_"He just got owned…"_ Jiraiya thought.

_"The old man just owned Hatake…"_ Evangeline thought.

The group then began heading for Nami no Kuni.

* * *

The day was foggy when the group reached Nami no Kuni. The girls were shocked at the size of the bridge as they floated towards the land. "That's one huge bridge…" Kotarou muttered. "It's even bigger than the one back at home…" Asuna continued on.

The group walked on as Naruto glared at Sasuke, thinking about how he wouldn't lose to Sasuke. Typical rival stuff. It wasn't until Naruto threw a shuriken at a random direction that everyone began noticing what the blonde did. After being scolded (lightly, I gotta add), Kakashi and a few others (namely those with battle experience), noticed an intent to kill somewhere as Naruto threw another shuriken at another random direction. Both Sakura and Asuna hit Naruto on the head in anger as Kakashi came back from his expedition with frightened snow rabbit.

As Naruto apologized to the rabbit, Eva was frowning.

"Wait, why is the rabbit white?" Konoka asked.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Kakashi suddenly ordered.

Naruto suddenly found himself being pushed to the ground as something flew over them. Naruto got back up just in time to see Kakashi get in front of the group. Up on the tree, standing lazily on a lodged butcher sword, was a masked man with black hair. The battle then started when Kakashi revealed his secret underneath his Hitai-ate, the Sharingan, the Kakkai Genkai of the Uchiha Clan, much to Sasuke, and everyone's, surprise. The battle was hard and long as everyone was nearly scared by the killing intent Kakashi and Zabuza, the masked man, emitted. It was then that Kakashi reassured his team before charging towards Zabuza.

The battle continued on as Zabuza managed to knock Kakashi towards the lake. Team 7 were at a lost as they witnessed their teacher get trapped in some sort of water prison. The Negi Party watched as Zabuza created a Mizu Bunshin to take down the remainder of Team 7. Naruto was the first one to get hit as he flew back towards Sasuke and the others. "Naruto!" Asuna and the blonde's Pactio partners yelled out as Naruto skidded to a stop. Fearing for his life, Naruto moved back only to wince at his injured hand. Remembering his oath, Naruto slowly got back up.

_"That's right… I became a Ninja and decided that I won't run away…"_ The blonde glared at Zabuza. _"I won't run!"_ Yelling in determination, Naruto rushed towards Zabuza, ignoring the cries from Kakashi and everyone else.

Blood flew into the air as Naruto skidded back to Team 7. "Naruto, you idiot! You want to get killed!" Sakura yelled as Naruto got back up. It was then she noticed the Hitai-ate. "The Hitai-ate…?"

Naruto shakily stood up. "Hey, Eyebrowless-Freak…"

Zabuza stared at the pre-teen. Naruto chuckled. "Put this in your Bingo Book… The man who will one day become Hokage…!" Tying his Hitai-ate back around his head, the blonde glared at the Kirigakure rogue Nin. "Konoha's Shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Oi! Sasuke, lend me your ear, will'ya?"

"Hn, what do you want?"

"I got a plan…"

"A plan? From you?" Sasuke scoffed. "Let's hear it."

Naruto grinned. "Let's get wild…"

There was a bit of heated discussion before Zabuza's true history was revealed. Team 7 and the Negi Party paled at the thought at Zabuza killing every one of his classmates just to become a Ninja. Konoka was almost faint as well as Nodoka as Kotarou gulped.

Sasuke was then pummeled to the ground as Naruto quickly summoned his signature technique.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

Zabuza raised a brow, looking quite surprised and amused at the amount of Kage Bunshin Naruto made. With a shout, the Naruto's quickly dog-piled Zabuza as the Demon of Kirigakura counterattacked. As Naruto skidded across the dirt, he quickly used Henge to transform himself. A clone then grabbed him before tossing him towards Sasuke. "Sasuke!"

The last Uchiha grabbed the transformed Naruto, who was in the form of a Fuuma Shuriken, and grinned. Grabbing his own, Sasuke threw both giant Shuriken towards Zabuza. Only it missed the water clone and headed towards the read Zabuza! Smirking, Zabuza grabbed the shuriken, only to shock as another Shuriken appeared, rushing towards him.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" Kaede announced the name of the technique with awe. "For a young Ninja to do that technique so quickly! It's appraisable, de gozaru!"

But then, just as the Shuriken was about to hit, Zabuza lazily hopped over the Shuriken, shocking everyone. "Ooh, so close!" Haruna snapped her fingers, missing the smirk on Sasuke's face.

Suddenly, the shuriken poofed into smoke as Naruto was in its place! Everyone blinked in confusion and shock as Naruto grabbed a kunai and threw it. Zabuza was forced to remove his hand from the water prison as he turned around, his anger reaching its peak. Naruto gulped, knowing that Zabuza would throw the Shuriken towards him. Just as the rogue Nin threw the shuriken, Kakashi caught it with his hand. "Good job Naruto, Sasuke!" Kakashi praised the two. "You two did your job! Now it's my turn!"

Zabuza and Kakashi immediately jumped away from each other and did a long stream of handseals as the Negi Party grew confused on what the two were doing. Naruto was equally, if not less than confused as they were as Evangeline and Kaede watched with anticipation with what will happen next as Zabuza and Kakashi both roared,

"Suiton: _Suiryuudan no Jutsu_ (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)!"

There was a large spout of water as Naruto yelped, almost drowning. The Negi Party watched with awe and shock as a real Shinobi Battle was playing in front of their eyes. Yue was quickly mumbling many different philosophy connecting to the control of the elements as Kotarou watched on with stars in his eyes. As Kakashi copied everything Zabuza did, Zabuza was being psychologically challenged by Kakashi as he hesitated at the end. Kakashi, using his Sharingan to the fullest, quickly executed the Jutsu.

"Suiton: _DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU_ (Great Waterfall Technique)!" Kakashi roared, a circle of water surrounding him from behind before shooting forward and hitting Zabuza dead on. Naruto yelped as he was flung around in the water before ending up near shore. Naruto watched as Kakashi cornered Zabuza before suddenly, two Senbon pierced Zabuza's neck as the man fell to the ground.

Everyone shocked as Kakashi checked and confirmed that Zabuza was dead. A boy, who has just arrived, commented that he has come to collect the body. While Kakashi held Naruto back, he questions the Hunter Nin, as the ANBU replies back. Naruto questions the ANBU Hunter Nin this time as Kakashi held the blonde back further, replying for the Hunter Nin, "There are those in this world who are younger than you… yet stronger than me…"

Naruto scowled, not accepting the answer as it stood. Everyone watched as the Hunter Nin collected the body of the Missing Nin and left. Tazuna then suggested they stay at his house for the time being just as Kakashi fell. Everyone shouted his name as Kakashi weakly responded that he used too much Chakra fighting.

Naruto and Sasuke groaned, knowing that they will have to be the ones to carry their _heavy _teacher back to the house.

* * *

(Hours later…)

"Hahaha, guess I won't move for about a week…" Kakashi mumbled as Sakura summarized Kakashi's Sharingan eye and its weak points. Sakura then questions about the Hunter Nin as Kakashi explained the duties of the Hunter Nins. Naruto, Sakura and most of the girls in the Negi Party paled and gulped at the thought as Kakashi continued on how a Shinobi's body contains many secrets that may destroy the Village itself.

The team discussed a bit more before Kakashi berated that he'll go to sleep for a bit before snoring lightly. Naruto sighed as he lay on the ground, bored. Suddenly, his eyes sprang open. Grinning, he got up and crept to Kakashi's face.

"Naruto, what're you doing?" Sakura asked as Naruto immediately shushed her. "Shh!"

"What's the big deal, Naruto!" Sakura asked, angry as Naruto placed his fingers on his lips. Coming closer, he asked, "Don't you wanna see what's under Kakashi's mask?"

Sakura blinked as Sasuke looked a bit interested. The girls also looked at each other with interest in their eyes as Naruto crept closer to Kakashi. Gulping, Naruto slowly lowered his hand onto his teacher's mask, when suddenly, coal gray eyes sprang open. Naruto and the others yelled/screamed in fright as the blonde himself flipped back to the ground. Naruto shouted at Kakashi as the masked man began muttering to himself before sharing his thoughts.

Sasuke came to the same conclusion as did Evangeline and the older men as Kakashi bluntly stated, "Zabuza isn't dead…"

Everyone had shocked faces before Naruto and Sakura began demanding explanations as Kakashi complied. After the explanation and further discussion, Kakashi smiled at his students. "Time to train!" He merely suggested as Sakura began complaining about Kakashi's suggestion. As Naruto began excited about the thought of fighting Zabuza, a voice stopped them.

"That's no fun…" A quiet voice stumble in.

The group turned to see a young boy in overalls over a t-shirt and a bucket hat. As Tazuna hugged his grandson, known as Inari, the boy told his mother, Tsunami, that the group of Ninjas will get killed. Angry at the boy's statement, Naruto yelled, "What was that, you brat!"

"There's no way you can beat Gatou…" Inari continued, angering Naruto further. Sakura held the blonde back as Naruto yelled, "HEY! Inari, listen up! I am a super hero who will one day take the title of Hokage! I don't know who this Gatou guy is, but he won't stand a chance against me!"

"Ooh." Negi and Kotarou brought out, awed by Naruto's declaration. "Kami, he's even worse than Nagi at that age…" Evangeline muttered as Albireo chuckled.

"Pfft…" Inari scoffed. "Stupid, there are no such thing as heroes…"

"NANI!"

With that, Inari left as Naruto fumed, Sakura holding him back. A few minutes later, Naruto broke out of Sakura's hold and stomped towards the second floor. "Where's that stupid brat? He's gonna get a lesson of his life…!" Looking around on the hallway, Naruto heard sounds of crying before he stopped in front of a door. Peaking through the crack between the door and the doorway, Naruto made out Inari, crying on his desk. _"Crying…?"_ Naruto thought. The blonde looked down, hearing the young boy say a word over and over.

"Otou-san... Wah, sniff..."

Holding his head, the orange-clad Ninja left the hallway as Negi gazed with a sympathetic look towards Inari. The others also gazed between the two young boys with sadden looked before following Naruto out.

* * *

(Later…)

A complete change of attitude is shown on Naruto as he yelled in happiness, glad that he's going to be learning something new. After a brief explanation of Chakra, which Asuna once again cried on Setsuna's shoulder for Naruto's stupidity and her so-called "mistake", Kakashi further explained how poorly the three were using Chakra, and so went on about the exercise the three will be doing, Chakra Control Exercise.

In other words:

"Tree climbing."

* * *

(Hours later)

Naruto sat at the base of the tree he picked, rubbing his sore head, which was supporting many bumps. Sasuke and Sakura were nearby, panting in exhaustion.

"It's actually that hard?" Kotarou thought to himself, staring at the number of slashes the three young Ninja made.

"It usually depends on how much Chakra and how much control you have." Jiraiya explained, watching Naruto ask Sakura for any tips. Sakura sighed, giving into Naruto's plead. A few hours later, Kakashi announced that it was time to head back to the house.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Naruto roared as he ran up the tree, Sasuke close by. His foot slipping, Naruto quickly slashed the tree and dropped on his feet.

"It must be tough having so much Chakra in him…" Evangeline mused, watching Sasuke drop down and ask Naruto for the hint. Seeing Naruto fall down and yell at Sasuke, Setsuna glanced at Evangeline. "What do you mean by having so much Chakra in him, Evangeline-san?" She asked.

The group followed Naruto and Sasuke as Kyuubi explained, "Unlike most humans his age, Naruto has Chakra the size of most Jounins." Kaede looked at him. "Chakra may be a myth to my village, but even I know that having the same Chakra size as Jounins is near impossible, de gozaru. Do you mind clarifying, de gozaru?"

Kyuubi sighed. He began explaining as everyone watched Naruto and Sasuke inhale their food before asking for seconds. Kotarou laughed as a few girls looked away from the view of Naruto and Sasuke both vomiting their food. After dinner, tea was served as Sakura took a gaze around the house. She noticed a ripped picture and asked the residence of the house as all three of them flinched.

Naruto watched as Inari left the room after Tazuna and Tsunami answered Sakura's question. After Tsunami scolded her father, Tazuna explained what happened before the old man left to find Ninjas to protect him. Many of the soft hearts girls were crying after hearing the story as Negi was shaking in anger as well as Kotarou. Naruto glared at the wall before standing up. Everyone watched as the blonde fell to the ground with a yelp.

"What are you doing Naruto!" Sakura demanded as Kakashi said, "If you're going outside to train, forget it. You've wasted too much Chakra. Anymore and you can die."

"I'm gonna prove it…" Naruto said, getting back up.

"Wh-what?" Sakura asked.

As Naruto reached the door, he said with determination in his eyes. "I'm gonna prove that in this world, heroes do exist!"

* * *

(Hours Later)

The Negi Party watched as Naruto relentlessly trained for hours, working his skin to the bone until almost all of his Chakra ran out. Feeling tired, the blonde fell asleep, leaning on the bark of a tree.

Suddenly, Naruto was shook awake as a feminine voice called out, "You'll catch a cold if you sleep outside."

_"That's a cute voice…"_ Naruto thought with a sleepy yawn. Asuna and Setsuna clearly looked jealous as Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked up to see a black headed girl. "Huh? Who're you…?"

The girl smiled.

After introductions were made, Naruto decided to help out the girl by looking for herbals for healing. The two discussed a few things, such as which flower was the one the girl was looking for, what Naruto was doing, and why he was doing it.

"I wanna be the strongest in my village! Everyone disrespects me for no reason! But I thought, if I became Hokage, then maybe everyone'll respect me! I also…" The blonde blinked, his head feeling like as if it was hit with a knife. "I also… wanna prove to someone… that… uh… huh…?" He wondered, tilting his head in confusion. The unknown girl blinked.

"Who do you think Naruto-kun is talking about?" Konoka asked as the others shrugged.

_"So his memories unlocked this early? How odd…"_ Albireo thought to himself.

"I see… is proving this something towards that person, or to yourself?" The girl asked, suddenly becoming serious. "Huh?" Naruto asked as the girl giggled.

"Wh-what's so funny, Nee-san?"

"Do you, have someone precious to you?" The girl asked.

"Hah…?" Naruto wondered. _"What's Nee-san talking about?"_

The girl smiled. "When a person has something or someone to protect; that is when they can become truly strong." The girl quoted.

The blonde blinked, remembering himself, Kakashi-sensei and the man from Tazuna's story protecting something or someone they want to protect. He smiled. "Yeah, I totally get what you mean, Nee-chan!"

The girl smiled, getting up and walking away. "You'll become very strong." She said. "Let's meet again."

"Sure!"

The girl walked a few feet before stopping. "Oh, and by the way. I'm a boy."

"Eh?" Naruto blinked, trying to register what the "girl" just said. The others behind him were also shocked as Jiraiya dropped his note pad. Evangleine raised a brow as Albireo blinked. _"N… NO WAY!"_ Naruto screamed in his mind. _"B-b-b-but you're even cuter than Sakura-chan!"_

"A-a-a _BOY_!" Asuna yelled.

"A truly feminine boy indeed…" Yue muttered as Kotarou was mumbling to himself about how boys shouldn't be that girly. Naruto was tilting his head in confusion as he muttered how strange the world was as Sasuke walked up to him, staring at the feminine boy from earlier.

Naruto noticed the raven head and the two glared at each other, before grinning. Taking out a kunai each, they both ran up the trees again. Asuna huffed. "Running again? Geez, what hyper active boys…" She muttered as Evangeline chuckled. "Still, Uzumaki has one monstrous stamina. It makes me wonder how long he'll last in bed." She mused to herself as the girls started blushing. Negi and Kotarou tilted their heads in confusion as Jiraiya and Albireo were chuckling perversely to themselves.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

"It's already been a week, and still they're at it…" Asuna muttered, sitting on the ground with her arms leaning on her legs. Setsuna nodded as she twirled her Pactio shoto around her fingers, much like Sayo is twirling a pencil around. The group watched as Sakura and Kakashi walked in, the silver head still on clutches as they looked around for the blonde and the raven. A kunai falling on the ground caught their attention as Naruto boasted at how high he could climb now.

The blonde got up before he lost his balance. "WAH! Oh~ crap!"

"NARUTO!" Everyone screamed as Kakashi unwillingly stopped in his tracks. A laughter was heard as Naruto was seen hanging onto the tree branch by his Chakra. "Hahahaha, fooled ya!"

"Dammit Naruto, don't scare me like that!" Sakura and Asuna yelled as Naruto grinned, before his Chakra was cut off from outage as everyone once again screamed before a hand grabbed the blonde's legs.

"Geez, you're still an idiot, tonkichi." Sasuke muttered.

"Ah…"

Kakashi breathed out as he ordered the two to come down and eat dinner. After a really fast dinner, and a couple of puking, Sasuke and Naruto both ran out in top speed as everyone sweat-dropped.

"Dedicated, aren't we?" Evangeline commented as the group followed the two.

Night time fell as the Negi Party were searching the tree tops for Naruto and Sasuke. "Where are they?" Asuna asked as Kotarou climbed one of the trees. "Ah, I see them!" He yelled, pointing at the two at the top of two pine trees. The two seemed to have finished, because they were trying to get back down on the ground. Only that they were having problems doing it. By the time they came back to the house, Naruto had to rely on Sasuke for support. After declaring that they reached the top of the trees, Kakashi declared that they will now help him and Sakura protect Tazuna tomorrow. Naruto plopped next to Tazuna, taking a light nap as Inari glared at him. A couple of seconds later, Inari was crying tears as the blonde noticed. "What?"

"Why do you guys even bother trying? No matter how hard you try, there is no way you can defeat Gatou's men!" Inari yelled, having lost all reason. "No matter how glorious you may seem or how hard you work, the weak will only get killed when facing the strong!"

Naruto stared blankly at him. "Whatever kid… I'm not like you."

"I'd _hate_ to be you!" Inari retorted. "You don't know anything about this country yet you're being all nosy! What the hell do you know about me? I'm different from you, yeah! You're always clowning around, acting so cheerful! You don't know how hard life can be!" That last sentence snapped something inside of Naruto as he said, "So it's ok for you to just up and act like you're the star of tragedy and tears? That you can cry all day…?" Naruto got up and glared madly at the boy. "Then go ahead and cry all day, for all I care! Cry forever then, you big sissy!"

Silence entered the room as Inari stared shocked at the blonde. The others were also shocked as the ones who know Naruto's pain looked at him with understanding.

"Naruto, you said too much!" Sakura yelled as the blonde turned around. "Yeah yeah, whatever…" He muttered, leaving the room.

The group watched as Naruto vented his frustration and anger at the poor tree. Dents were seen as splinters stuck on the blonde's hands.

_You don't know anything about this country!_

_"Yeah, I don't know anything about this country…"_

_What the hell do you know about me!_

_"I know nothing, idiot…"_

_You don't know how hard life can be!_

*SNAP*

The group flinched as Naruto punched the tree, creating huge cracks and splints. _"I don't know how hard life can be…?"_ The blonde gritted his teeth, slamming his head against the tree. _"I know EVERYTHING about how hard life can be!"_ Blood dripped down his face. _"You cry over your dad dying in front of you, but I had it worst being treated like trash everyday! But at least I don't cry over it!"_

* * *

(Next Morning)

Everyone was asleep, save for Evangeline, Albireo and Jiraiya as they all sipped tea.

"Should we wake them up?" Jiraiya asked.

"And let the hilarious chance go by? No." Evangeline answered.

"Who wants to wake them up in 10 minutes?" Albireo asked as all three of them raised their hands.

* * *

(Exactly 10 minu- Aww, who am I kidding? 5 minutes later)

"WHY DIDN"T ANYONE WAKE ME?"

A yell woke up everyone as Asuna got up. "The cow was demanding for nail-cereal and-… wait- huh~?" She asked as Konoka yawned. "Ooh, my back hurts…" Yue muttered as Nodoka tried to help her friends. Negi and Kotarou both were up and about as Naruto himself was changing in front of everyone. The girls blushed crimson at the ramen boxers before they found themselves being pulled with Naruto outside.

"Dammit, why didn't anyone wake me up?" He muttered to himself, noticing something.

"WHOA! What the hell happen?" Naruto asked, seeing the number of scratches and a dead boar nearby. "Ah, inoko-san (Mr. Boar), are you alright!" Konoka asked as Setsuna looked around for anything odd in the area. Following the marks, Naruto finally figured out where the scratches were headed. "OH CRAP!" He yelled, going back where he came from.

Rushing as fast as he could, Naruto only barely managed to see Inari rushing towards two unknown men with swords at hand. His eyes lightly glowed sapphire blue before his feet actually boosted in high speed and cracked the sound barrier. Grabbing Tsunami and Inari in a split second, Naruto immediately used Kawarimi no Jutsu and disappeared as a wood block replaced him.

"What the!"

"Kawarimi no Jutsu?"

"Sorry for being late." Naruto said, ignoring the guys behind him as he grinned at Inari. "But a hero always shows up at the last minute!" He declared, grinning wider, bringing up a thumb up. "Great job Inari! Thanks to your distraction, I was able to save your mom!"

Inari blinked and stepped back, seeing the thugs rushing towards them. "N-naruto, behind you!"

"Yeah yeah, I hear you!" Naruto said, throwing two shuriken as the thugs blocked them. "Hah! As if that could work on us!" They bragged.

"Idiots." Naruto simply said as his clones suddenly replaced the shuriken and knocked the two out. After tying them up, Inari asked how Naruto knew. The blonde answered how he noticed the cuts everywhere and came back because he was worried before patting the boy on the head.

"And, um… about yesterday, err, sorry about that. Forget it."

"Huh?"

"Sorry about calling you a sissy… You're strong!" Naruto said with a proud smile.

Inari then began crying before complaining that he promised that he wasn't going to cry anymore and that Naruto was going to tease him again. Naruto grinned, asking what he was talking about. Thinking back to when he became a Ninja and when he was first accepted as a human being, he grinned. "It's ok to cry when you're happy!"

The blonde then turns to leave, saying, "It's tough being a hero!"

To which Inari responds, "It sure is!"

"Someone is full of himself…" Evangeline hummed as the group followed the blonde. Suddenly, he sneezed, much to everyone's confusion as Evangeline thought back to before.

_"Uzumaki, for a moment, broke the sound barrier with just his legs, which should be impossible unless he's channeling Chakra to the highest degree. And we all know that he has next to no existence of Chakra control…"_ She thought. _"And that glow in his eyes he had for a second… that had inscriptions of ancient seal runes from when Mundus Magicus was created! When and where did he get eyes like that! Better yet, how?"_

Her questions were later stored away for more information as Naruto arrived at the bridge. Hiding below the bridge, he brought out a shuriken as he watched Sakura throw a kunai towards the… dome of floating glass?

As Naruto, Kotarou and Negi all looked at the dome of glass with awe and anticipation; the others were more focused at who was inside the mirrors.

"It's… it's that Hunter Nin guy from before!" Asuna yelled.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Kagurazaka," Evangeline commented as Asuna glared at her. Naruto took out a few shuriken and chucked it towards the Hunter Nin as he got a bull's eye, for once. The girls cheered as Naruto decided to make an entrance. In a puff of smoke, Naruto suddenly appeared, hanging an odd pose. "Uzumaki Naruto, has finally arrived!"

"What the hell…?" Eva had a pissed off face.

"Now that I am here, there's nothing to worry about! The main character always show up in these types of situations and instantly beat the crap out of the enemy's ass!"

"That _idiot_! What kind of an entrance was that? And he calls himself a Ninja?" Evangeline roared in annoyance as Negi, Konoka and Kotarou clapped at the speech. "Well, he certainly is flashy, de gozaru…" Kaede commented as everyone was stunned at how stupid the blonde was, considering how he is in the near future.

Zabuza, taking advantage of the situation, attacked Naruto, only for Haku to interfere, saying that he will deal with Naruto while Zabuza will deal with Kakashi. As the group watched Zabuza and Haku talk to each other, a few noticed Naruto creeping into the dome of mirrors.

"Yo Sasuke! I came to save you!"

Needless to say, Sasuke was surprised that the blonde came inside. He shouted at the blonde in anger as Naruto retorted his response. Everyone present immediately fell to the ground at the blonde's stupidity as Haku entered his mirrors. Naruto quickly became confused at how fast the Hunter Nin was as Sasuke blew out fire.

"Katon: _Goukakyuu no Jutsu_ (Fire Release: Grand Fire Ball Technique)!"

The group watched hopelessly as the fire did nothing and Haku immediately attacked the two. Jiraiya noticed that the ice seemed to be emitting Chakra. "I knew it." He muttered.

"Knew what, Jiraiya-san?" Negi asked.

"This kid… He possesses a Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline Limit)."

Kaede looked shocked at this as Evangeline raised a brow. "I see, he possesses the Hyouton Ninjutsu (Ice Release Technique) of the Yuki Clan." Eva answered everyone's unasked question. Kotarou looked confused. "Hyouton? Ice Release? I don't get it. Kowa-shishou (Scary Master) also has ice Magic. What makes this one so special?" He asked, dismissing Evangeline's glare as Kyuubi laughed.

"Here in the Ninja World, Kekkai Genkai can only be learned through genetics. It's not the same as Magic where anyone can learn it. Kekkai Genkai requires certain a gene within the family to be passed down to be obtained, and even then, few are unable to awaken it." Jiraiya explained. "Usually, Kekkai Genkai are sub-elemental Chakras using two at the same time. Other Kekkai Genkai specifically uses a part of a body to be used, so it's obvious that it can only be genetically passed down. The one that that Hunter Nin kid has is the Hyouton, the Ice Release, which combines the Wind Chakra and Water Chakra to make ice."

Konoka looked thoughtful. "Like how a gust of wind can freeze water if it's cold enough!"

"Exactly." Jiraiya replied as the Baka Rangers looked as if they just got it. "The upside of having Kekkai Genkai is that not many form of Chakra can defeat it, even if it is a high levels one against a master of that certain Kekkai Genkai. Like how Sasuke's Katon Ninjutsu (Fire Release Technique) couldn't burn Haku's Hyouton Ninjutsu."

"Ughh, this is all so confusing~… Tell me when it's over~…" Asuna muttered, holding her head painfully as Setsuna chuckled.

A loud scream stopped Jiraiya as everyone looked outside the mirror dome. Naruto puffed out many gasps for breath before trying to get up. Suddenly, the blonde was grabbed and flew over the ground before being thrown back onto the ground. "ITAI!"

Naruto groaned in pain as he tried to get up, his eyes becoming really heavy. _"Dammit, don't sleep! I have to… I have to live! To become Hokage! I'm not gonna lose to this Hunter Nin wanna-be! I gotta… gotta… gotta prove… that I can… p-pro…"_

The sound of needles stabbing something and a grunt interrupted his thoughts as another grunt of pain was heard. Naruto blinked, turning around to see Haku struggling to get off the ground. A feeling of achievement filled him as he put two and two together, seeing Sasuke in front of him. "Sasuke! You-!"

"GAHAAH!"

Everyone froze as blood spewed out of Sasuke's mouth and onto the ground. Naruto blinked; his eyes now wide in shock as Sasuke coughed up a lot of blood. "Sa-… Sasuke…?"

The raven head panted as he turned a bit to stare at the blonde. "Hah… hah… wipe… that look off your face… you tonkichi (dope)…"

Tears brimmed in Naruto's eyes. "You… you protected me…? Why…?"

"…'Why'…?" Sasuke repeated. "How the hell… am I supposed to know that, idiot…?" The Uchiha coughed again. He then smirked. "I hate you, you know that…?" The raven said weakly. Naruto blinked his tears away. "You…" Anger filled him inside this time. "You should've just minded your own business!" He yelled as the girls looked on with sadness in their eyes.

"Shut… up… My body moved… on its own… idiot…" Sasuke muttered, before falling down. Naruto gasped, moving up to grab the raven head. "Dammit…" Sasuke mumbled. "I didn't… want to die… yet… Not yet… not until… I kill my… brother…"

"Your brother…?"

Sasuke stared weakly at Naruto. "Naruto… don't… don't you dare die… ye…" And he went limp.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's body as he hugged his teammate tighter. _"What do I do?"_

_I hated you…_

"He died like a true Shinobi… protecting his teammate. Is this the first time you've seen a friend die?" The Hunter Nin's voice rang in Naruto's ears as the blonde trembled. "Shut up…"

_"I hate you too…"_

_Don't you dare die…_

_"What do I do…?"_

"Shut up…!"

Konoka was crying on Setsuna's shoulder as everyone either gritted their teeth to prevent tears from showing or held their mouths with their hands, preventing themselves from sobbing outloud. Negi was openly sobbing while Kotarou rubbed his nose, sniffing as his tears also overflowed his eyes. Evangeline only watched on, wondering what will happen now as Albireo and Jiraiya silently watched how Naruto would react.

_I didn't… want to die… yet…_

_"I can't forgive him…!"_

"Shut up!"

_My body just moved on its own…_

_"I can't forgive him!"_

As Naruto silently mourned his friend, red energy started to ooze out of his body. The Hunter Nin stared shock as the Chakra started to swirl around the blonde. His hair became wilder, his finger nails becoming claws. The whisker markings darkened until it became scar-like and his teeth lengthened into fangs. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "So this is when he first taps into your Chakra…"

Kyuubi nodded. **"Yes, this is the time… the time when he first…"**

_"I can't… __**I won't forgive you!"**_

The Negi Party watched as bright blue eyes turned into blood red eyes with slits open, deep anger within each orb. Bringing his hand down onto the concrete and scratching the floor, the now-transformed blonde growled a growl similar to a beast.

_**"**__I'M_ GONNA KILL YOU!"

**"… Enters the Initial State…"** The Kyuubi finished with an ominous aura surrounding him.

* * *

Ignisha: And thus ends part 1 of the Wave Sub-Arc in the Memory Arc.

Kyuubi: **Sighs… I remember that time… It was fun tempting the Kit to run amok.**

Asuna: Already, I'm getting scared…

Kyuubi: ***Laughs* You think that's scary! Wait till you see when he goes to the Cloaked State!"**

Asuna: I don't even wanna know…

Ignisha: And see you all next chapter! READ AND REVIEW!


	37. End of Wave and Onto the Chuunin Exams!

Naruko VS Class of 3-A

* * *

Episode 37: The End of the Wave Arc and Onto the Chuunin Exams Arc!

* * *

Everyone's reaction was different as Naruto became influenced by Kyuubi's Chakra, becoming nothing more than a humanoid-beast hungry for blood. The feeling from the Chakra was malice. It was evil. Similarly to the incident of the war between Chao's army and Mahora's army, this was but a small portion of the evil thing Naruto was about to become.

As the battle commenced, to everyone's opinion, it was very one-sided. It couldn't even be called a battle anymore. It was more of a one-man slaughter.

**"GRAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

Nodoka and Yue shivered at the feeling of the dreaded Chakra while Kotarou and Setsuna, both being half-yokai in nature, felt the need to hide and stay hidden. Negi gripped his staff harder, feeling the nature around Naruto feel like a thousand bees stinging at the same time. Asuna, however, felt the need to grab Naruto and hold him tightly while never letting him go. She shook her head, taking that as a reminisce from the past, whoever it would have been she had to hold.

Everyone winced and flinched as Naruto punched Haku square in the face and though his own ice mirrors. The blonde quickly rushed towards the Hunter Nin and was about to attack again when the Hunter Nin's mask completely fell off to reveal a familiar face.

"WHA-! It's that gir-, boy from before!" Asuna yelled as everyone was equally surprised at this. _"What are they, idiots?"_ Evangeline asked rhetorically as she watched Naruto ask Haku why he did what he did. After a short, yet heated conversation between the two and Naruto punching Haku in the face once more, the Hunter Nin left right after he requested Naruto to kill him, much to everyone's surprise. Naruto yelled after the boy and suddenly heard a blast of electricity and a cry, "_RAIKIRI_!"

Running towards the yell, Naruto stopped his movement to see Haku dead, with Kakashi's hand through his body. Zabuza was smirking while the girls were paling at seeing the boy's gruesome and quick death as Zabuza moved in for the kill. Naruto was brutally shaken emotionally as he stared at the bloody body of Haku. Kakashi closed the boy's eyes as Naruto shivered in anger, glaring at Zabuza. Sakura cried out to the blonde, asking for Sasuke as Naruto closed his eyes in regret. Sakura, growing suspenseful and fearful, immediately raced to the place where Sasuke was with Tazuna. Naruto gritted his teeth as he heard Sakura cry out in tears.

Meanwhile, Naruto watched Kakashi take the upper-hand over Zabuza. But before the silver head could kill Zabuza, someone unsuspecting came to the scene.

Everyone was shocked to see Gatou and his men surround the very end of the bridge. After a moment of discussion, the Demon of Kirigakure glared at the businessman with pure hatred as Evangeline sighed. "Geez, planning to betray after the deal? Sounds like such a cliché thing to do…" The girls were shocked to see Gatou kick Haku's body over and over as Naruto himself grew angrier. "Why you! Stop that!"

Kakashi stopped the blonde as Naruto turned to Zabuza, yelling how he should stop Gatou from hitting Haku's body any longer. Zabuza only retorted that as Ninjas, it was only obvious that they would be used as tools for fighting. Haku was only doing his duty, fighting for Zabuza like a weapon. Naruto looked at Zabuza with pure shock, shaking off Kakashi's hold.

"H-hey… is that what you think…? Is that honestly how you think?" He asked, his eyes turning from pure shock to pure hatred. The Negi Party was still going over the shock over how strong Ninjas like Zabuza would actually use someone for their own gain.

"Naruto! Stop! He's not an enemy anymore! Besides-!"

"SHUT UP! HE'S STILL MY ENEMY!" Naruto roared, pointing at Zabuza, much to everyone's confusion. Pointing at Haku, the blonde continued, "He… He loved you! He adored you as if you were god! He… he only wanted to be the best he can be by helping you! He loved you so much that he… that he…!" Blinking away tears, he yelled, "Is that how you really feel about him? Do you really feel nothing at all?" With each thoughts of Haku praising Zabuza and how one can get stronger, Naruto muttered, "If I become strong… will I become like you…? To become a tool for someone like you… and then to die for someone like you…! Without knowing his own dreams…! That's just too sad…!" Naruto said through tears, openly crying for who was once his enemy.

"Kid…"

Naruto looked up, before looking shocked at Zabuza glaring with tears in his eyes.

"Shut up. You don't need to say anything anymore…"

Naruto blinked his tears away as Kakashi told the blonde about the faults of being a Ninja. Then…

"Hey, Kid."

"H-huh?"

"Give me a kunai."

Naruto glanced at his kunai he was holding and then at the useless arms that were hanging off Zabuza's shoulders as the Demon himself ripped off the bandages around his mouth. "Uhh… sure?" He wondered, tossing the kunai as Zabuza grabbed it with his mouth. "So, what are you gonna do, tebayo?"

"Just watch," Zabuza muffled though the kunai before rushing towards the crowd. The group watched as Zabuza tore through the crowd of killers before reaching Gatou. Holding many weapons stabbed on his back, Zabuza used the kunai in his mouth and beheaded Gatou, much to everyone's disgust. Konoka even felt faint as the head rolled off the body and the look on Gatou's face was frightening as Negi and Kotarou gulped and held their necks, paling.

Naruto gulped at the head rolling before Zabuza suddenly collapsed. Kakashi told Naruto to not look away before suddenly…

"NARUTO! Sasuke-kun's ok!"

Naruto quickly look back to see Sasuke waving at him like it was nothing. Naruto held back tears of happiness, now realizing what Zabuza meant that Haku was too kind. Suddenly, the crowd of bandits grew angry, furious that their "meal ticket" was killed and was about to charge when a stray arrow hit the bridge between the Ninja and the bandits. Everyone looked at the beginning of the bridge to see Inari and the villagers.

Tazuna was surprised at this as Naruto blinked at the sudden arrival of the people. "Inari!"

"The Hero always shows up at the last moment, right!" Inari repeated the line Naruto said moments before. Naruto grinned, making a similar cross-hand-seal. "Alright, I'm gonna help out too then!"

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

With a poof, several Naruto came out as Kakashi made his own number of shadow clones, with a few regular _Bunshin_ hidden among them. "So, you wanna come at us?"

The crowd of bandits quickly fled, much to the joy of the village as Kakashi approached Zabuza. Naruto watched as Kakashi unsheathed the weapons off of Zabuza back and carried the Ninja towards Haku's body. Looking up, Naruto noticed that it was snowing. Looking back at Haku and Zabuza, he heard Zabuza saying how he wished that he could go to the same place as Haku. Naruto was silent as Kakashi silently answered the Missing Nin's rhetorical question.

And so, the mission at the Nami no Kuni ended.

* * *

(Days later…)

Naruto stared at the grave the group made for Zabuza and Haku. At Zabuza's grave, there was the Kubikiribōchō. Naurto silently did a prayer as Sakura asked a question about Zabuza's statement back at the bridge. Kakashi replied that it was true as Naruto commented that he didn't like it. Kakashi replied to Naruto about how every Ninja had struggled with that very issue as well. It was then that Naruto declared that he'll become his own Ninja his own way, a statement that brought smiles to Kakashi, Jiraiya and the girls who watched. Konoka kneeled at Haku's grave, tending the flowers as Asuna sighed.

"Geez, he's not even our age yet, and Naruto's already had his own problems with stuff like that…" She muttered as Negi chuckled. "To be honest, I kinda expected more blood to be spilled!" Kaede admitted as Ku looked surprised at that. "Seriously, aru!"

The depart was short, but also very emotional as Naruto and Inari were literally crying their hearts out.

_"They're like twins… geez…"_ Asuna and Evangeline thought, seeing Naruto and Inari cry. Kotarou was surprised to see Negi crying as well.

As the Ninjas were walking across the bridge, Naruto suddenly turned to Kakashi. "Let's do another A-Rank mission!"

"NO!" Kakashi and Asuna yelled. "It was already pure luck that we managed to beat Zabuza without any deaths! We don't want another one, do we?"

"Heeh~…" Naruto whined. "Well, you can do another one if you train and become stronger," Kakashi suggested. Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wanna do that… but… first I wanna find the strength to protect the things I find important to me!" He said suddenly, surprising Kakashi. "Huh?"

"Just like Haku said… when people are protecting someone or something important, they get _real_ strong!"

"… So… you think so too?" Kakashi clarified with the blonde as Naruto quickly agreed to it. "But you know, Kakashi-sensei! What do you think about this, tebayo?"

"Hm, what?"

"Well… you know, I know that they were our enemies and all, but…" Naruto grinned. "I really liked them!"

Kakashi blinked in surprised as Evangeline looked flabbergasted at the blonde's declaration. Asuna and the girls made a sounding noise as Negi looked thoughtful. "Is… is that weird?" Naruto asked as Kakashi smiled.

"Nope, I feel the same way…"

Naruto blinked before grinning.

* * *

(Konoha)

Days passed as Naruto and his team began doing D-Ranking missions again. During the missions, Asuna and the others would usually watch, discuss with each other about Naruto's current standing in his life as a Ninja, or just doing whatever they were doing. One day, Team 7 had just finished their recent mission, and Naruto was leaning on Sakura for support.

"Geez, it's because you pushed yourself too hard!" Sakura scolded as Sasuke said, "Can't you take care of yourself, pet?"

That burned the fuse off of the blonde as he yelled at the raven head. The two glared at each other with such intensity that everyone could literally see the lightning between them. The two continued to glare at each other when Kakashi and the more experienced ones noticed a hawk flying across the sky. Jiraiya sighed, _"It's that time already?"_

After Kakashi excused himself, Sakura tried to get a date with Sasuke again, only to be shot down like a bullet against a rockslide as Sasuke listed all the things she could be doing instead of bothering him. After Sasuke left, Naruto tried his chance for Sakura only to be interrupted by a familiar face.

Well… square face actually.

Everyone sweat-dropped at the obvious square "rock" as Naruto angrily and offensively yelled how it was so obvious that it wasn't a rock. A puff of smoke later, three kids came coughing out of it.

"What the, oh it's you, Konohamaru…" Naruto muttered, wondering about the goggles on the kid's forehead. Konohamaru, along with two other kids, Moegi and Udon, all requested that Naruto play "Ninja" with them, to which the Negi Party remembered to be a game similar to the Tag and Hide-n'-Go-Seek games combined. "Why in the world would a Ninja 'play Ninja'…?" Asuna asked unnervingly.

"Hell if I know…" Evangleine muttered, planting a hand onto her face.

Konohamaru asked who Sakura was before mistakenly understanding that Sakura and Naruto were going out, much to Naruto's embarrassment as Sakura's anger. A couple of word exchange later, Naruto and the others found themselves running away from Sakura, "You idiot! Why'd you say that for!" Naruto roared at his so-called disciple.

Suddenly, Konohamaru cried in pain as he crashed into one of the light poles scattered around the village. "Konohamaru, you ok?" Naruto asked as everyone skidded to a stop. The Sandaime's grandson was suddenly lifted off the ground by the light pole-, err, I mean a black clothed Ninja as he demanded, "That hurts. What'cha gonna do about?"

Naruto quickly demanded that the Ninja let go of Konohamaru while Sakura tried to ease the tension and have Konohamaru down by apologizing. Evangeline recognized the symbols on the Ninja and his companion's clothing and wondered, _"What are Suna Shinobi doing here?"_

"Who're they?" Asuna asked as Kaede wondered out loud, "They must be from a different village, if their clothing and weapons are of any indication…"

"A different village?" Konoka asked as Evangeline answered, "In the Hidden Continent, there are many different countries that forms it, and only 5 of them are the Main Countries and named after the 5 philosophy elements; Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning, and Water. And within these same countries are the Five Great Villages. Konohagakure is one of those 5 and Sunagakure, the one that those two are from," She pointed at the black-hoodie clad Ninja and purple clad Ninja, "is one of the five as well."

"So in other words, like the world outside this Ninja World, there are different countries and 5 countries that are on the top of the power?" Yue summarized. Evangeline nodded as the philosopher-to-be continued, "And Naruto-san's home is one of the five power countries…" She concluded as everyone absorbed this in. "But wait, if they're also part of this Five Great Village thing, but from a different village, then why are they here?" Asuna asked.

"Chuunin Exams." Jiraiya responded, catching Kaede, Kotaro and the fighters' attentions.

"Chuunin Exams, de gozaru?"

"Chuunin Exams, huh?" Evangeline muttered. "How nostalgic…"

"You've seen one of these Exams before, Master?" Negi asked as Evangeline demanded that he be quiet. "I've only seen one, and from what I can tell, it's similar to those Midterm and Final Exams we have back at Mahora…" She said, making the Baka Ranger deflate.

"Geh, you mean, even Ninjas have test exams?" Asuna asked worriedly, knowing how minor Naruto's intelligence was. Jiraiya chuckled as the group heard a loud yell of pain before looking back as the hoodie-Ninja dropped Konohamaru, holding his arm in pain.

"What're you bastards doing in our village?"

A voice rang out. Everyone turned to see Sasuke sitting on a branch. Naruto fumed at the raven head taking the spot light once again as the hoodie guy was about to attack, putting out a huge long bundle from his back, a voice stopped him at his tracks.

"What are you doing, Kankuro?"

Everyone shocked to see a red head staring mildly at the hoodie guy, Kankuro. Naruto wondered who he was as Evangeline noticed that Kankuro and the girl looked afraid, _very _afraid of the red head before them. Using what seems to be _Sunshin no Jutsu_, the red head, who Kankuro called Gaara, appeared in front of the two Sand Ninjas and were about to leave when Sakura asked what they were doing here. The other girl, Temari, scoffed and responded about the Chuunin Exams, which even Sasuke was confused about. Jumping down, Sasuke asked who Gaara was.

"Sabaku no Gaara…" Gaara answered as the Negi Party gulped at the unnerving gaze from the red head.

"Se-chan… he's scary…" Konoka whispered as Setsuna glared at the red head. After the Suna Nin disappeared, Kaede spoke up, "That boy… is he…?"

"Yes, he's the same as Naruto. Gaara holds a Bijuu inside him."

"Interesting…" Evangeline muttered. "Which number does he have?"

"One," Jiraiya responded with tweaking eyes as Evangeline sported a tick mark, "That annoying tanuki? Kami, the Chuunin Exams better be amusing, or I'm leaving…" She muttered. Setsuna frowned, "_One_?"

**"The Ichibi no Shukaku. That loud-mouthed idiot is able to bend sand to his will and has a Wind as an affinity. But the brat's an idiot and too loud for his own good. I swear, if we didn't come from the first Bijuu, I would kill him myself,"** Kyuubi said. **"Tch, to make it worse, the Kit and Sabaku later become friends…"**

"Eh! Even if that kid looks emo and a bit sadistic!" Asuna yelled as Setsuna asked, "When did that happen?"

**"Now that's a story for another time,"** Kyuubi smirked as the two sighed. Will they ever get any answers from the fox? **"No, no you won't."** The fox answered as both Asuna and Setsuna stared at the fox with surprised looks on their faces. **"Oh don't give me that look. You're in the Kit's mind, technically making it also my mind. So I can do anything I want here."** The Nine-Tails smirked. **"That includes any 'naughty' things…"**

A loud "thump" was heard as everyone turned to Nodoka who was blushing up a storm.

* * *

(The Next Day)

The next day came up as Naruto walked up sleepily to the meeting bridge in Konoha. Meanwhile, the girls were trying to get the smell away from themselves as Chisame somehow gotten her hands on an air freshener and was spraying all over the place. Kakashi then came in, making up another pathetic excuse that everyone accused him for (except for the older people and Sasuke). It was then that Kakashi announced that he has nominated the three for the Chuunin Exams. After explaining what do to, Kakashi left, leaving the Genins to themselves.

As the three headed for home, Naruto was having fantasies about how he would win the Chuunin Exams and become Hokage. Evangeline sighed. "What a load of bull crap. The brat doesn't even know what the Chuunin Exam is!"

"In his defense, Kakashi-dono didn't really explain much about the Exam, de gozaru…" Kaede defended the blonde.

"I don't get what the big deal is about the Chuunin Exam," Asuna muttered. Jiraiya chuckled, "Chuunin Exam, as it says for itself, is a chance of Genin Ninjas to be able to become Chuunin level and go to harder missions. It's like graduation in your world's term." Asuna nodded dumbly, still not getting it.

The next day came and Naruto was quickly rushing to meet with his teammates. The three greeted each other and walked towards where the Exams will be held as Sakura directed Naruto how to write his entrance paper. In his defense, he was never taught how to read or write, Kyuubi noted to the girls and Negi.

Upon entry, Team 7 noted the group crowded around the entrance. Naruto was confused at the whole thing as Sakura blinked. "What's going on?"

Sasuke only scoffed and muttered, "Idiots…" walking forward.

The remainder of Team 7 watched as Sasuke talk to the two 'Genin' in front of the door, saying that he will go through and up the stairs. Naruto was even more confused of the whole charade as Sakura got the message. "Ah, hahaha, what the heck. This is the _second_ floor!" Sakura blurted out as Sasuke smirked along. Evangeline slapped her head. "Are those two idiots!"

"What for? They figured out the illusion, didn't they?" Haruna protected the two as Evangeline glared at her. "If they didn't say anything, then only they would be able to get to the Exams! It would be an easy win without any competitions!"

At that moment, the illusion disappeared and the spiked hair Genin grinned, congratulating the two before rushing in to attack Sasuke. Sasuke was about to retaliate with his own kick when the green spandex-wearing Genin stopped the two with incredible speed. Naruto blinked at the speed the bowl-cut boy went. "Nice speed." Kaede mumbled.

The group watched as the bow-cut boy's teammate talk to him as the crowd quickly dissipated. It wasn't long before the bowl-cut approached Sakura. Naruto watched as the boy introduced himself as Rock Lee, to which the girls quickly referred to a certain martial artist back at home. After introducing himself, Lee immediately commented on how beautiful Sakura was before asking her out. Almost immediately, Sakura declined with a "You're weird" line.

It wasn't until Naruto heard the bowl-cut's teammate ask for Sasuke's name that his eyes were burning in anger. Then it went to sulking as Sakura pulled on his and Sasuke's arms to the exam area. The peace was short lived as Lee called out for Sasuke once more, asking for a match. Having had enough of being ignored, Naruto charged at Lee, only to be quickly defeated with a mere kick. It was then a showdown as Sasuke and Lee fought. It only took a moment, but Naruto noticed a change in Sasuke's eyes.

"The Sharingan!" Kaede yelled out suddenly, surprising her fellow classmates.

"Th-the Sharingan, right…?" Asuna muttered a bit. "A bloodline once thought to be cursed and hailed from the Hyuga's Byakugan… To think we can see the Sharingan in action…!" Setsuna muttered.

"Didn't they already see it during dog-boy's match against that Seven Swordsmen boy…?" Eva asked as Jiraiya sighed. "They must have poor memory…"

Sasuke once more charged at Lee, the girls thinking that he will win this time, only, to Naruto's immense shock, Lee kicked the Uchiha by the jaw into the air. Naruto watched with awe and shock as Lee performed the _Kage Buyo_ (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf) to shadow Sasuke. Jiraiya raised a brow. "Gai taught the kid _that_ Jutsu?"

This perked Eva's and the girl fighter's ears. "Taught this green spandex fool what?"

"_Omote Renge_ (Front Lotus)…" Jiraiya muttered, widening Eva's eyes. "NANI! That scrawny-looking kid knows _that_ Jutsu? Whoever his instructor was, I'm gonna beat the living daylights- no, the living life out'a him!" She ranted as Negi and Kotaro hid behind Konoka.

But then, the technique, too, was short lived as Lee was suddenly knocked out of Sasuke's shadow when a pinwheel stabbed his bandage wraps. Sasuke fell onto Sakura, who cushioned his fall. Naruto saw the turtle and immediately went into conclusion as he suddenly yelled, _"THAT'S GEJIMAYU'S SENSEI!"_

Everyone quickly face-faulted on their heads hearing that thought. Yue sweat-dropped along with Nodoka as Evangeline twitched an eyebrow with Jiraiya, while Albireo clearly enjoying the predicament. Lee even looked scared as the turtle scolded him, Naruto walking towards his teammates. "Neh, neh, that's a turtle, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then, then, how's a turtle suppose to be a Sensei?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Sakura asked as a cloud of smoke suddenly appeared on top of the turtle, signifying a _Shunshin no Jutsu_ being used.

Everyone gazed upon the smoke, looking on with anticipation on who it would be when the cloud dissipated to reveal…

"GEEZ, you guys are epitome of adolescence!

Everyone shocked once grabbing a peak at the man's, who appeared on top of the turtle's shell, EVEN thicker eyebrows. Chisame's eyes even broke at the pure shock as Nodoka hid behind Yue, who was thinking up of any solutions to how a singly human would have _grew_ those eyebrows. The Dean was explainable, since he was old, but a man no older than his mid-twenties? Now that's just plain creepy.

Suddenly, the teacher punched Lee in the cheek, with enough force to knock the bowl-cut kid onto the ground. Negi looked on shivering and tears rushing out of his eyes, confused with all that has happened.

Gai, as Lee has called the older look-alike, proceeded to go on scolding, only…

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Everyone shocked and some even vomited at the pure shock and disgust that the two men were doing. I… I can't even… Oh Mai GAWD! It's too disgusting! AARGH! My eyes! Look away! LOOK AWAY!

* * *

*BEEP -There's been a temporary disconnection, please wait until I reconnect the series back into place. Until then, please wait or talk to each other- BEEP*

* * *

After scolding, Gai turned to the three Genins, who all flinched at his gaze and flashing smile. Asking how Kakashi was, Sakura asked how the freaky Sensei knew their teacher. After chuckling, Gai suddenly appeared behind them in great speed, referring that the two were considered "Eternal Rivals" by some. Naruto was shocked at this speed, wondering if the guy was even human. I mean, come on! His eyebrows are inhuman enough as it is!

After the two student-teacher left, Sasuke was even more determined to beat him. Naruto taunted his teammate, saying that he also saw Lee's hands, all bloodied and stitched. Asuna wondered about the hand as Setsuna nodded.

"I saw his hand, it was bloodied and there were scars with stitches to keep them closed. The boy, Lee, must have been training relentlessly, year after year, to grow stronger. And to think all his moves were all physical power, not Ninjutsu or Genjutsu… it's amazing that he's still a Genin."

"Pfft…"

Everyone turned to Sasuke as the boy smirked. "This Chuunin Exams… it keeps getting more fun…"

"Yeah!" Naruto immediately agreed as Sakura nodded.

"Naruto, Sakura, let's go."

"OSSU!"

* * *

"Oh? You guys came, and so did Sakura. Good."

The three looked up to see Kakashi leaning aginst the wall. "That's actually a good thing too. Now we can enter the Chuunin Exams properly."

"Wh-what do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I mean, that in order to be included in the Exams, there can only be a three-man team. Any more, any less, and you're disqualified."

"Huh? But you said that this was an individual test!" Naruto argued. Kakashi sighed. "Of course I did. If I said that this was a team mission, both you and Sasuke would have forced Sakura to go, whether she wanted to or not. Now that wouldn't be fair, would it?" Kakashi asked as Naruto grimaced a bit.

"But we're all here," Sakura indicated as Kakashi eye-smiled. "Yup! With your own free will too! I'm proud of all three of you! Now go!" He ordered, pointing at the door as the three grinned.

Together, the three entered the door to the Chuunin Exams.

* * *

*_NARUKO VS CLASS OF 3-A_ MINI ARC, PART 2: CHUUNIN EXAMS START!*

* * *

Ignisha: And so begins part 2 of the Memories Mini Arc.

Naruto: The Chuunin Exams was kinda crazy, though…

Asuna: I wonder how it is…

Naruto: GAWH!

Asuna: Hm? What's wrong, Naruto?

Naruto: AHH, AAAHH, AHAHHAHAHHH~~!

Asuna: *Confused*

Ignisha: ANYWAY, onto the NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW!


	38. Author's Note: The Finale and The Replay

_**WARNING: THIS AIN'T NO UPDATE! JUST A NOTICE FOR YOU READERS!**_

Hey guys, long time no see!

Lessee, for this chapter… let's just say I'm gonna rewrite this baby and take out EVERYTHING that is related to **Lazy Hermit**'s original telling besides a few parts of the plot. So from now on, this is gonna be MY TAKE!

This means, that the name is gonna change, a few Pactios are gonna change, the plot is gonna change (somewhat) and there will be new ways for Naruto to be badass in his own stupefied way!

Anyway, the new name's gonna be _"I'm Not a Student at an All-Girls' School!"_ In Japanese, it's called _"Ore wa Joshikō ni Gakusei janettebane!"_

When it's gonna come out, I have absolutely no idea, even though I already have the first chapter done. The thing is, I wanna get a few kinks working before I officially set the rewrite out, so please wait for a bit longer! I might release it next year in 2013, so hold your horses!

As for _"BLEACH: again"_, I'm gonna continue it as soon as I get the urge to write it again. Don't worry, the whole plot's done and I have great ideas on how to get this story working, so hopefully I'll get my drive driving again! Wish me luck!

And so, without further ado…

I do not, nor will I EVER own _NARUTO_, _BLEACH_, or _Mahō Sensei Negima!_, you hear me, assholes!? I don't own these beautifully made Manga nor will I ever will! *You can literally hear me sobbing as I say this…*

* * *

SCROLL DOWN GUYS! XD

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

AND SO, A NEW STORY BEGINS 2013

* * *

To those who read this, the story's out early for Christmas. Enjoy! XD


End file.
